Ninja Storm: The Firebird
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: The Firebird was a myth, until she stepped foot in Blue Bay Harbour. With her power Lothor knew he would be able to rise to power, and sets out to capture her. But he doesn't bargain on the Power Rangers interference.
1. Perlude to a Storm

_Phoenix Series:_

_Ninja Storm – The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: This is the first in the newly improved Phoenix Series. I hope you enjoy them.**

**Prelude to a Storm**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" 16-year-old Sabrina Horizon complained from the back of the black SUV that her mother was driving. The 16-year-old was clad in red and black shorts and tank top, her flaming red hair pulled back into a high ponytail; on her feet she wore trainers and in her hand she held a red and gold soccer ball.

There came a sigh from up front, as a older version of the 16-year-old glanced back in the rear view mirror "Not yet, Sabrina" said a female voice "but we don't have far to go, until we are"

Sabrina sighed; she had been pulled out of school earlier that day and thrown into her mother's car without an explanation. And now they were just driving aimlessly down the highway away from her Miami home.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" Sabrina asked her mother

Hayley Horizon, glanced back at her daughter once more "Blue Bay Harbour" she answered short and sweet

"Why?" Sabrina asked curiously

"Because I have been offered a new job there," Hayley answered "and before you ask, we had to leave immediately"

Sabrina nodded, she had been about to ask, why couldn't they have left after she had finished school. Not right in the middle of a semester. "Why, couldn't you have told me all this, instead of pulling me out of school and throwing me into a car for several hours?"

Hayley sighed, it was at times like this that she wished her daughter wasn't so curious "Because there wasn't time to explain," she answered curtly

Picking up on the tone of her mother's voice, Sabrina knew it was time to end it with the questions. Instead, she reached for her back-pack which lay beside her and pulled out her I-pod and tuned into the songs that were on it. She closed her eyes; as she waited for the car to finally come to a stop in what would soon be her new home.

**xXx**

Several hours later, Sabrina groaned as she stretched her legs and arms and she stepped out of the car. Once she was sure everything inside her body was awake she slammed the back door after grabbing her backpack and soccer ball and turned to her new home. It was a small quaint place, right on the outside of the city.

It seemed a bit big for the two of them, but it struck Sabrina as the type of home that came straight out of a fairytale. The stone walls had ivy wrapping itself around the frame and structure, the small white door stood bold and brave in the sunlight, and the brass number on the gate shone brightly. The garden was a little over-run, with luscious green grass and small pink and yellow flowers popping up at random intervals.

Sabrina scrunched her nose at the outside of the house and prayed that the inside was different compared to the outside. _Never ever! Let mom choose a house_ again she mentally reminded herself as she followed her parents up the garden path to the front door, which creaked slightly as it opened.

"Welcome," Hayley said "to our new home…"

The inside of the house was slightly more modern than the outside; there were three rooms downstairs; a living room, a kitchen and a study, the stairs that led to the upper floors, descended straight down into the living room, behind which had a sliding door that lead to the kitchen; at the end of the hallway opposite the front door sat the door to the study.

"Im gonna go chose a room," Sabrina said as she made her way into the living room and up the stairs to the top floor. There were four rooms up here; the bathroom which was on the left after you reached the top of the stairs; the master bedroom was right beside the bathroom; and two other bedrooms where a little further down the hall. Making her way towards the larger of the two bedrooms; Sabrina pushed open the door, and smiled. "I found my room!" she shouted downstairs to her parents.

"I'll be up later too see," Hayley shouted up to her daughter, who entered her room and looked around at the large open space, before she started to mentally plan out the layout of the new stuff that would soon fill it up.

There was a window opposite the wall, that showed a great view of the open land and forest behind the house; beside that lay a built in wardrobe; that when the doors were open seemed could hold a million-to-one clothes. Sabrina stared dumbstruck at it when she opened it what was she going to do with all this space? She didn't have this many clothes, she wasn't a fashion freak…she was a soccer player.

Rolling the small soccer ball in her hand, she turned her back on the wardrobe and looked once more at the room. It seemed large now, wait until she got her stuff in here, it wouldn't seem so big then.

**xXx**

After she had chosen her room; Sabrina had set out to explore her new home, she walked around with her Ipod clipped to her shorts, and rolling the soccer ball in her hands. She always kept this soccer ball with her it was a 13th birthday present from her grandfather, and it was memorable to her because her grandfather had died 3 days after she had received it. Sabrina had been heartbroken when he had died, because they were really close.

After a short walk, Sabrina found herself on the beach; there were about a million-to-one people there just hanging out and having fun, most of them were around her age and she wondered if they would soon become her class-mates because she knew her mother would be enlisting her in the local high school here before long, and she would have to start from scratch at making new friends. She hated making new friends. It was a lot harder than it seemed.

Slipping off her trainers, Sabrina carried them in her hand as she walked along the golden sand, feeling the warmth beneath her feet; she looked out towards the water and stopped to stare for a few moments as one particular surfer caught her eye. It was a young blonde female; she was wearing a blue tankini with light blue shorts, and her blonde hair was matted and stuck to her neck as she rode the waves. She looked like a professional, and Sabrina couldn't help but smile at the girls talent for surfing. Soon the blue surfer returned to the beach, and Sabrina carried on walking her music still playing lightly through her headphones.

The blue surfer rode the wave back to the beach and hopped off her board, before jogging back to her blue van that was a few feet away, with her surfboard under her arm she opened the back door to her van and loaded it in, before returning to the front and reached for her bag that was on the passengers side, she pulled out a watch that was bleeping loudly. She grimaced at the time, and strapped the water onto her wrist, giving the sea a longing look, before tossing her bag into the van and climbing in.

She was late – really late.

**xXx**

The Skate-park was full of teenager people who had an obsession with Skating, one boy in a red sweatshirt rode up to the ramp that was in front of him, he skated to the top, grabbed the bottom of his board, so he could maintain his balance, he then flipped in the air, before continuing to skate down the ramp, and over to his friend, he skidded to a halt, pushed his skateboard up and caught it in his hand.

"Hey, that was awesome dude!" his friend said

"Hah! Finally landed the back-flip man" the boy in a red sweatshirt spoke proudly

"Hey, you want to hit that new rail?" his friend asked

The boy in the red sweatshirt, suddenly remembered that he to be somewhere, he grabbed his friends wrist to look at the time.

"Nah, man I gotta get to class" he said, slightly worried

"Class?" his friend questioned curiously

"Uh, never mind," he said quickly "I'll catch ya later bro," and he skated off.

**xXx**

A blue and yellow bike flew into the air, the rider, clad in yellow gear, and bent his body backwards so that his feet were hooked under the handlebars. Has he was coming down, he shifted his position so that he was sitting properly on the bike, before shifting the gears and took off, the moment he landed on the dirt track, he quickly over took the other racers, turned on a hill, kicking up dirt as he blasted through the finish line.

A short girl with fiery red hair clicked a stop watch and looked at it "Not bad" she told herself, marking it down before racing towards the rider. "Lap times are about 2 seconds off" she told the boy, who had just removed his helmet revealing a head of dark curly brown hair.

"Yeah, I know" he answered her "My bike's bogging on that uphill"

Realization dawned on him, as he reached for his bosses watch "Ooh, what time is it?" he asked frantically

"Five after, why?"

"Oh, man, I am so busted!" he blurted out, ditching his bike, and running off. The bike started to tilt slightly to the side, and landing on the red head.

"Dustin!" she shouted "Where are you going?"

"Call me later, okay?" Dustin shouted back "I gotta go!" and he ran off completely disappearing from view

**xXx**

"Where are they?" Tori asked from inside her van looking at her watch. She bit down on her lip. "Come on."

Shane came up skating from behind the van. He hopped onto the sidewalk and stopped at the open window on the passenger side. "BOO! Ya miss me?" He asked. Tori smiled at her friend.

"Dream on." She countered. Shane opened the door and hopped in putting his skateboard in the back. "Where's Dustin?" She looked over to see Dustin running across the grass putting on his backpack. She sighed. "Last as usual." He opened the back of the van and climbed in.

"What's sup dude?" He asked high-fiving Shane.

"Sup?" Shane asked. Shane pulled Dustin forward as he flipped over the seat landing in between Tori and himself.

"How can you guys be late every _single_ time?" She asked as they were driving, emphasizing single. "I couldn't pull that off if I actually planned it."

"Maybe that's because you're the reliable one." Shane spoke.

"What does that mean? The reliable one." Tori asked.

Shane turned slightly. "In any group there are different kinds of people."

"Totally true, think about…um…like the Power Rangers." Dustin added on. Tori smiled at her friends.

"Power Rangers? You've got to be joking." She asked.

"No. Like, okay, there's always like the mellow, like reflective dude." Shane jumped into the conversation. "Then there's the risk taker. The adrenaline guy." He spoke turning the rear-view mirror so he could look at himself. "That would of course be me." The three laughed.

"And you Tori, your just the logical one." Dustin finished.

Tori shook her head. "You two need to lay off the comic books. Seriously. Power Rangers? Whatever." She spoke as she travelled along the road leading to the mountainous forest.

Tori pulled up to a patch of trees.

"This place always creeps me out." Dustin commented as he got out along with his friends.

"I heard that bro." Shane agreed. Tori sighed.

"You guys are so lame." She spoke as they started off into the forest. The three made their way through the forest and came upon a spot by a waterfall.

"It sure is quiet out here." Shane commented. "A little two quiet."

A black blur jumped behind the three. Instinctively they whirled around and got into a defensive stance. In a flash ninjas garbed in black leather suits appeared before them looking for a fight. Shane looked from Tori and Dustin and nodded. They grabbed a fistful of clothing and ripped it off revealing black leather ninja clothes with Red, Blue and Yellow outlining respectively. The Ninja's ran forward after the three.

Tori saw two ninja's behind her and jumped out onto the water. She ran a few yards before stopping and turning. The two ninjas jumped onto the water and followed Tori. She gasped and turned and started running again. She skidded on the water and whirled around to see them jumping into the air. Surprised, Tori lost her concentration and fell into the water.

Dustin jumped, twisting mid air and landing in a group of ninjas. He stooped down so he could kick the legs out from one of them, but they jumped away. He immediately stood up and blocked a kick from another. The Ninja's scattered and two smoke paths came from under the ground. "Uh-oh, not good." He muttered as two ninja's popped out of the ground. He made a hand sign and pointed downwards creating a puff of dirt and smoke. When it cleared Dustin was waist deep in the ground, covered in dirt, twigs, and leaves, struggling to get out.

Shane flipped over so he was a few yards away from three of the ninja's. One of them made a hand sigh and jumped, starting to run on the air. Shane followed his actions and charged forward. However, the ninja was faster and struck Shane in the back sending him towards the ground. The three were gathered by the ninja and forced back to the waterfall.

"Let go of me man." Dustin complained. Tori looked soaked and miserable. Shane's uniform was ripped and dusty. Dustin's hair was messy and his clothes were full of mud, sticks and leaves. In the distance a hawk shrieked. "Aw man." Dustin muttered. It landed in front of them and transformed into a man in white and grey ropes holding a staff. Dustin tried to hide behind Shane but a jab to the ribs prevented him from doing so.

"That's enough for today." The Sensei said. The Ninja's immediately scattered. He walked up to the three teens and looked at them in turn. "Tori, Shane, Dustin. I'm very disappointed. I will expect a visit from you, so we may discuss your lack of commitment to your Ninja Training." He said before walking out onto the water and disappeared into the waterfall.

"Well that wasn't so bad. Huh?" Dustin asked. His two comrades turned and glared at him before walking onto the water. "What?! It wasn't! Tell you what; you can blame it all on me."

"Don't worry we will." Tori retorted as they walked into the Academy. Their Sensei was waiting for them.

**xXx**

"You have been students at the Wind Ninja Academy for nearly a year now, and you still haven't seen the importance of punctuality. I suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise I will have no choice but to expel you," Sensei explained to them

Shane's head jerked up "Wait, you cant" he argued

"You all have great potential," Sensei continued "it would be a shame to waste it"

Shane lowered his head again

"now go," Sensei went on "you must have other studies"

The three bowed and walked off, as a teen with black hair, cut in a bowl shape with glasses and a green buttoned shirt walked up to the Sensei. "I don't know why you put up with them," he spoke

Sensei smiled "Well Cameron, I guess that is why im the Sensei and you are the Sensei's son"

Cameron smirked, as a soft rumbling sound sounded in the far distance. Sensei turned and looked to the purple gathering of clouds in the sky with fear.

"What's wrong dad?" Cameron questioned "Dad?"

'_No,'_ Sensei thought fearfully '_they cannot be here, after all this time'_

* * *

It had been a one day in their new home; Hayley Horizon had started working at her new job as a technical advisor. She was a IT graduate from University and knew her way around a computer. The job she had been offered came with a high price though, it was sorta 24 hour job, which meant she was up early hours of the morning and not back home until late in the night. This meant she and her daughter had to make do, with the little time that they had together.

Sabrina sighed; her mother had left early that morning leaving her to make do with something or other. She had taken the keys from her new home and headed once more into the city to see if she couldn't find something to do. Besides, she had more exploring to do today, she had spent most of the day on the beach yesterday, after the blue surfer she had seen had left she bumped into a few guys who were playing a little game of beach soccer, they had noticed her soccer ball in her hand and asked her if she wanted to join.

Today she was looking for something else to keep her occupied; the city was busy. People hustled and bustled back and forth to work; kids were on break from their high schools and colleges. She didn't envy them one bit, the longer she was out of school, the more time she could have exploring the city and getting used to her new bearings. As she walked she stumbled across the skate park, and she also learned that Blue Bay Harbour had a motocross track. Now, she wasn't much for dirt bikes but she did like watching races. She did have a competitive side, but it usually only came out when she was on the soccer field.

The afternoon drew on, and it was just coming up to half three when Sabrina came across a small little store named Storm Charges, with a glance in through the front window the red head entered the store for a look around; it seemed to be a action sports shop and had everything ranging from skateboards to BMX bikes and from Motocross bikes to surfboards. It was an amazing place and Sabrina made a mental note to come back and visit this place whenever she had a chance.

Sabrina made her way past a large opening in the wall as she looked around; movement caught her eye and she turned to investigate what it was; it was the surfer from the beach yesterday, she was handing a red mug of what appeared to hot chocolate to a boy with dark skin who was watching a TV that was placed on the wall with a Skating programme on.

"Kick-flip to 50/50" the boy said in amazement "that's what I gotta learn for my video!" and he pointed at the TV screen using the remote. Sabrina smirked in amusement as she turned away from the two and headed towards the BMX bikes that were closer to the counter; she looked up when a voice spoke and she realized it was talking to her.

"Hi," it was another red head that had spoken and she seemed to be the stores owner, Sabrina had guessed that by the way she was dressed "Welcome to Storm Charges, may I help you with something?"

Sabrina smiled "Hi, uh, no im okay…im just browsing"

The second red head nodded "Okay, let me know if you need help"

"Will do" Sabrina responded, returning to the BMX bikes and looking them over as she rolled the soccer ball in her hands.

The owner of the store spotted the ball and spoke once more "You play?" she asked, causing Sabrina to look up curiously, the owner pointed at the soccer ball and the young girl smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," Sabrina answered "Been playing since I was 5,"

The owner nodded in amusement "Im Kelly…" she held out her hand

"Sabrina," the 16-year-old responded shaking hands with Kelly

Suddenly a loud consecutive ringing was heard from the back room; and the two red heads looked up wildly, and in Kelly's case spun around to see what was going on. Sabrina spotted a young boy, he looked two years older than her, he was standing behind a table that was full of alarm clocks, one had started to ring loudly and seemed to have started a chain reaction as the rest followed suit.

The boy jumped before reacting instantaneously and started to switch off the alarms one-by-one. He hit the last one when a female yell sounded from behind and Sabrina looked over her shoulder to see the two teens from the TV room rush out of the store.

"Dustin!" the blonde shouted as she disappeared

The boy from the back of the store rushed away from his post; and headed towards the front door before Kelly stopped him "Dustin," she said, causing the boy to skid to a halt "you're not leaving me here to clean up the shop"

"Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?" the young boy asked, Kelly sighed and rolled her eyes "Bye Kelly" he added before disappearing

Sabrina looked away from the door and then around the shop; "Uh, if you want, I know I don't work here, but I could help you clean up" she suggested turning back to Kelly

Kelly looked at the young red head, normally she didn't get asked that question from customers, but seeing as she was short handed she took the girl up on the offer "Thank you, that'd be really appreciated"

Sabrina smiled and nodded "Where do you want me to start?"

Kelly looked and directed Sabrina towards the Motocross gloves that people had taken off the stands and carelessly just left in a pile on the floor. Sabrina knelt down in front of the gloves and scooped them up as she started to replace them on the shelves coming out of the wall, and re-aligned them so that they were perfect.

**xXx**

"_This continued atmospheric disturbance has the weather service baffled"_ the radio sounded

"Are we on time?" Dustin asked, looking at his watch as Tori drove

"We're early," Tori answered, before spotting a car on the side of the road. The hood of the engine was open and smoke was coming out "Hey, they look like they need help" and she pulled over the van and got out

"No way," Shane started to argue "Tori, we cant!"

"We cant just leave them here," Tori retorted "what if something happens to them?"

Shane followed her out of the van "all I know is, if we're late, something is seriously gonna happen to us - And its not gonna include fabulous prizes"

Dustin hopped out with his tool box and turned back to Shane "Two minutes dude," he said, following Tori.

* * *

Sensei was meditating under the afternoon sun. The flowers around him swayed gently with the passing breeze, then suddenly the wind picked up and the sky darkened. Sensei's eyes opened "Lothor," he muttered before getting up and walking a few meters away and looking towards the sky,

In front of him five figures materialized, one being a short stocky monster dressed like a black knight with swords coming out of his shoulders, the next was a big, green childlike monster with a huge white back-pack strapped over his shoulders, and in his hands he held a white staff. The last two of the four were two teenage girls, one had pink hair and with a type of Mohawk in the front with braids either side, she had some horned type of headgear on her face and was wearing skin tight clothing. The last girl had brown hair in long curls with a type of bug eyes head gear on her forehead making her look like some sort of mutant bee.

The last of the five was a man with black leather mask and horns coming out. He had long jet black hair in a pony tail and wore long flowing black clothes. Sensei looked at him with apprehension before speaking "the dark energy is strong in you"

"It's had time to grow," the man in black leather countered

"It has been a while," Sensei responded

"Armies take time," Lothor answered "and now it is the time for revenge…Zurgane, proceed"

"As you wish, sir" the black knight known as Zurgane said, while bowing and in a flash he and the other three behind Lothor disappeared, leaving the latter behind.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Sensei said

Lothor took a step forward "Why would now be any different?" he asked, before shooting out a red beam of energy at Sensei who rolled out of the way, it instead hit a statue behind him that exploded, the explosion could be seen by all the students in the academy, who immediately stopped to stare.

The four appeared again, the girl with pink hair raised her hand "Kelzaks!" she called out. Human shaped monsters with circular shaped heads and black Mohawks appeared. They were in black suits with what looked like white stitching on, and its face was black with a red snake design. The Ninja's all fell into defensive stances and charged forward, fighting the Kelzaks. They all fought valiantly with the Kelzaks and the four mysterious evildoers, but they were too much for the Ninja students to handle.

* * *

Dustin closed the hood of the car and dusted off his hands, the three friends said goodbye to the elderly couple who were thankful for the help, before the three teens returned to the van. "Hey dude," Dustin said, catching up with Shane "what if his alarm clock didn't go off this morning and he doesn't even miss us?"

Shane opened the car door and sighed "He's a Ninja Master, Dustin" he said "he doesn't oversleep"

Dustin frowned "Really?" he questioned, before Shane shoved him into the car

* * *

Lothor jumped into the air and started firing red beams at Sensei once more; Sensei continued to roll and jump out of the way of the numerous blasts.

Down on the training fields, the students were being completely creamed by the Kelzaks now; "Now Chubo!" Zurgane ordered and the green monster stood up.

"Goodbye Wind Ninja Academy!" he shouted as bubble like orbs flew out of his backpack and trapped the students inside. The orbs then flew upwards into the purple sky, as Lothor walked towards Sensei as a vortex flew down onto the Academy and started to rip it apart, and take it into the sky along with its students. He blasted Sensei one final time with an energy blast and seemed to hit him straight on.

Shane, Tori and Dustin soon appeared at the academy, and had just passed through the secret portal when the chaos was taking place.

"What's going on?" Dustin asked

"Something's attacking the school!" Shane shouted over the noise of the vortex. The three covered their faces from the debris that was flying at them.

They watched helplessly as the Academy was torn to pieces and sucked into the sky, their final assault blew them backwards and the sky cleared, they each stood fearfully and looked at the spot where the Academy had once stood, slowly they made their way forward into the open and looked around at what appeared to an abnormally large crater in the ground where the school used to stand. There was no sign of life whatsoever.

"It's gone," Shane exclaimed

Dustin looked shocked "I don't know, im thinking…uh, Earthquake?"

"When was the last time you heard of an earthquake sucking buildings and people into the sky?" Shane asked sarcastically, as they wandered around the rubble for a few minutes surveying the damage.

"Who would do something like this?" Tori asked

Dustin looked up at his friend slightly scared "Are we the only students left?" he asked

A few feet away pieces of rubble started to move and a hand appeared out from underneath the rocks "Who's that?" Shane asked, before he spotted Cam, and started to run forwards "It's Cam! Help me get him out!"

"We've got you," Tori said, as she caught his hands and pulled the boy in green out from under the rubble "come on"

"Cam, are you alright" Shane asked

Cam nodded "Yeah, im fine" he assured them, but not two seconds later a red beam shot down from the sky a few years away from where they were standing. The four immediately got up and started running away from the blasts, Cam led them to a secret door in the ground, as he pulled it open and climbed in "Come on guys, this way" he shouted.

The three Wind ninja's looked at one another, then at the blasts before quickly piling in. Tori closed the hatch behind her.

"Cam, what is this place?" Shane asked

"Just follow me," Cam ordered, as he dusted off his hand and placed it on a multicoloured scanner, inside the rocks. Lights turned on and the cave turned into a room. There was a computer at one end of the room, a library on a raised platform to the left of the door and a small table in the middle surrounded by multi-coloured cushions.

"No way," Shane muttered

"It's amazing," Tori breathed

"Dude," Dustin spoke up, having nothing more to say

Cam rolled his eyes as the three of them walked ahead of him into the room "Don't ask any questions because I cant answer them" he ordered

"So what, this is all like one big secret?" Shane asked

Cam sighed in annoyance. "Yes, Shane this is one big secret"

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed Cam" Sensei's voice spoke as a small miniature model of a sanctuary where Sensei would meditate came forward. Standing inside it, was a guinea pig dressed like the Wind Ninja's Sensei.

"Whoa," Shane said to his friends "He, uh, that big rat sounds like Sensei"

The others nodded in agreement, as Dustin bent down to look at him

"Yeah, but it doesn't really look like him though," the boy in yellow said "well, except for the clothes"

Cam sighed "My father is not a rat, he's a Guinea pig" he corrected Shane, and Dustin spun around to look at Tori and Shane.

"Dude, did he just explain why and I like…" he whistled and waved his hand over his head "missed it?"

"He's stuck" Cam pointed out

"Stuck?" Shane repeated

"Yes, Shane" Sensei said "Stuck. Observe" and he flipped over onto the computer effectively knocking Dustin on his butt and pressing a few buttons. A screen appeared and showed the battle between Sensei and Lothor "This is Lothor, once a great Ninja; he was banished from the Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side." Sensei explained "When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you, now he is back, with an army who will do anything to take our planet for their own. Unless they are stopped."

"Who is going to be dumb enough to try and stop them?" Dustin asked, pointing at the screen

"An excellent question, Dustin" Sensei said, before turning to his son "the morphers Cam" he ordered

Cam looked surprised "Father, your not serious?"

"We have no choice"

"But these guys?!" he demanded "I mean them? They're…well, they're…"

"We're what?" Tori inquired

Shane crossed his arms "Yeah, I didn't like the way that sounded, do you?" he asked Dustin

"Actually dude, im kinda lost here" he admitted

"Now Cam," Sensei spoke more sternely. Cam sighed and marched off to the back room, when he returned he was carrying a sleek mahogany box in the shape of an hexagon. He opened it and nestled inside were three different morphers; in red, blue and yellow.

"These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers," Cam explained

Tori looked unbelieving "Yeah, right," she muttered, as Shane's mouth fell open and Dustin jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes!" Dustin snapped his fingers "See I knew it, dude! I was right! Power Rangers are real" and he reached forward to take the yellow wind morpher and strapped it to his wrist.

"No way…" Shane whispered as he and Tori took theirs and strapped them on

"Dustin," Sensei spoke, turning to the boy in yellow "Child of the Earth. True to your heart, you will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger." Dustin looked like he was going to explode with joy "Tori, fluid and graceful like the water, you will become the Blue Wind Ranger" Tori smiled gratefully. "Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger" Shane smirked.

The three lowered their hands in unison "From this point on you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers" Sensei said, looking at them all "Protectors of the Earth"

There was a two second awkward pause, before Shane spoke up "So, what exactly does this thing do?"

Dustin and Tori turned to him

"Where's the switch?" Tori asked

"Does it have any games or what?" Dustin asked, playing with his morpher

Tori rolled her eyes "No, it doesn't have games!" she chastised as the three of them started to argue

"Ladies and gentlemen," Cam whispered sarcastically "the defenders of the galaxy"

The computer started to beep loudly causing everyone to turn towards it.

"Quickly," Sensei ordered "Lothor's army is attacking! You must intercept them, call on your powers by saying '_Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!'_" the three nodded and headed out to where the school had once stood, which was now being prowled around by a monster and some Kelzaks.

**xXx**

"Hey! Looking for us!" Shane called out from the cliff, he Tori and Dustin were standing on.

"It's them!" The monster shouted.

"Okay." He raised his arm up and did a double take. "Ninja Storm…what is it again?"

"Something form?" Tori asked.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form." Dustin explained.

"No it's not." Shane argued. Dustin sighed.

"Dude…watch and learn." He cracked his neck and stepped forward. "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" He was soon dressed in a yellow suit with a helmet that looked like a lion. "Power of Earth!" He looked down at himself and laughed. "Oh yeah baby yeah! Well, I guess no one's laughing at the comic book geek now are they?" He snickered at the two. Shane looked at Tori and nodded.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" They shouted. Tori was in a blue suit with a skirt and a dolphin like helmet. Shane had a red suit with a hawk like helmet.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Attack!" The monster ordered the Kelzaks.

"Wind Rangers! Ninja Swords!" Shane shouted. They pulled out the swords that were on their back. Shane started walking at the water and whacking at the Kelzaks. "Alright boys, step aside." He laughed.

Tori turned her sword into a laser rifle. She charged out onto the water firing at the Kelzaks. "What's wrong? Never seen a girl in blue spandex walk on water?" She asked.

There was a trail of dust harming the Kelzaks before Dustin flipped out of the ground.

"Yeah! It worked!" He cheered. He stabbed his sword into the ground effectively wiping out the rest of the Kelzaks.

"Your impressive against Kelzaks but you didn't really think that was all we had did you?!" The monster shouted firing lasers at the rangers who jumped into the air on gliders. Shane swooped in and scooped up the monster. "Put me down!" It ordered.

Shane shrugged. "You got it." He laughed and dropped the monster where he made an indent in the ground. The rangers dropped to the ground and pulled out their special weapons. "Hawk Blaster! Fired up!"

"Sonic Fin! Sound off!" Tori shouted.

Dustin held up a huge lion shaped hammer. "Lion Hammer! Ready to Roar! Beat this blue dude!" He shouted hitting the ground with the hammer. The monster flew into the air and came crashing back down.

"Ready for a workout?" Tori asked putting the Sonic Fin to her lips. "And 1...and 2... And Spin! And work those abs! Work it! Work it! And down!" She ordered. The monster helpless against her orders followed every single one of them against his will.

"Is it hot out here? Or is it just you?" Shane asked firing the blaster at the monster. "Let's put em together guys!" Shane ordered. They put all the weapons together so they formed a blaster.

"Storm Striker!" They shouted in unison. Dustin and Tori held the weapon on their shoulders while Shane was at the trigger. "Ready?" Dustin asked.

"Fire!" Shane shouted. A black ball of energy shot out attacking the monster so he exploded. The three celebrated. They lowered their visors.

"That really just happened right?" Shane asked.

"I'm pretty sure it did." Tori nodded.

"Now that…was AWESOME!" Dustin shouted.

**xXx**

The three Power Rangers walked in with their helmets off. "Ha! See I told you guys! I told you there were Power Rangers but you guys were like '_Nah you comic book geek it's an urban legend man_.'" Dustin boasted.

"Hey, hey, hey. That wasn't me. That was Miss Fluid and Graceful over here." Shane spoke poking fun at Tori.

"Alright that was me." She admitted.

Sensei spoke up. "You did well this time Rangers. But understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the Earth is completely under his command. Or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands Power Rangers."

* * *

The house was quiet and dark, there were boxes all over the place seeing as only the essentials had only been opened. Like food, and clothes. There were chairs in the living room, but they had been arranged into a seat plan yet, and everything else was just lined across the wall covered in white dust sheets. Sabrina pulled back a dust sheet from one of the seats under the window and sat down as she placed her plate of food on her knees. It wasn't much, just some beans on toast, but that was because she didn't have money to order food and her mother wasn't around to cook anything else.

Biting into her meal, she looked around the living room, it was a mess. Dust sheets covered everything making it seem like an old abandoned place. Too her right now, it seemed far too big, and with her mother always working it was going to be like living alone. But she was used to that, her mother had always worked ridiculous hours and Sabrina had always been left to herself. It wasn't that her mother didn't care, but her job was important and Sabrina understood that, but being alone helped build self-esteem and indepenance, something that would help her in later life.

Once she had finished her meal; Sabrina made her way upstairs to shower and change into her Pyjama's, she had set up her bed which had come earlier that day, after she had returned home from Storm Charges, it was when everything else had turned up too. Amongst everything was her laptop, and it now lay on the stand at the bottom of her bed beside her TV. Since her mother was good with electronics like Computers, Sabrina had picked up a few things and knew exactly how to set up a TV and everything else.

After her shower the 16-year-old dressed in her night clothes and dried her hair with the hair dryer that was lying on her bedroom window sill. She then hopped into bed and pulled the laptop onto her lap and turned on a DVD. It was now quarter past 11, and her mother wasn't due home until half 2 the following morning. Sabrina logged onto her chat, to see which of her friends from Miami where still online. Not many. There were a few, who were only staying for approximately half an hour and after that they left.

Sabrina sighed as she switched off her laptop, she missed her friends, she missed her home in Miami, and she even missed her school. It was a place where she could go be with her friends, despite the boring lessons they had to take, but she missed hanging out with her friends. Especially Melissa and Kevin. They were her best friends, and more like family than friends, when her mother was working late they usually stayed over with her to keep her company, but them days where over now. There was no way they could do that, with them being in separate states.

With another heavy sigh, Sabrina placed the laptop back on its side; switched off the TV and light before sliding down in her bed; to lie in the dark, with her headphones on and waited for sleep to come.

_This is gonna be a long night_ she thought as she lay there in the dark; as the thumps of her music beat through her ears.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of the Phoenix Series. There isn't much about The Phoenix, in this chapter but it doesn't introduce the keeper of this time.**

**Review and tell me what you think please. Thanks.**

**~Kara~**

**Next Chapter: **_There's No 'I' in Team_


	2. There's no 'I' in team

_Phoenix Series:_

_Ninja Storm – The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Unlike my last Ninja Storm story I didn't include this chapter; but this time I think I will. Enjoy.**

**There's no 'I' in Team**

* * *

The scenery was red and covered in dust; rock formations towered over them as dead logs lay in their paths. It was like being on the surface of the planet Mars. It was a dead and baron place.

"Come on you guys," Shane said as he walked ahead of his friends, but not very far considering they were linked together by cuffs around their wrists.

"Ow," Tori complained "Shane!"

"Ourgh," the Red Ninja complained "this could take all day!" and he pulled his arm once more, the same arm that was attached to Tori.

"Ow!" the Blue Ninja complained again "Shane, will you stop pulling? My arm is totally tweaked"

The Red Ninja turned to her "Sorry Tor," he apologized "it would be so much faster if we could split up"

Tori sighed "Not to mention less painful," she said, as Shane tugged on her wrist once more and pulled her ahead

"You know, this Scroll of three thing better be worth it man," Dustin said from Shane's other side "these cuffs are brutal"

"Sensei would not have sent us," Shane said turning to the Yellow Ninja "if it were not important, its gotta be here somewhere" he said, pulling his friends forward once more, earning a complaint from Tori.

"What kind of scroll are we talking about anyway?" Dustin asked

Tori looked across at him "I thinking if we see a scroll anywhere around here, that's probably it"

Dustin sighed and looked ahead "Well, there's one" he said pointing ahead of him

"Whoa," Tori and Shane said when they spotted what they were searching for.

But before anyone else could say anything, Shane had started forward pulling the other two with him.

"Wait!" Tori said, "It says something"

"Stronger than one is three," Shane read from the ground

Dustin turned to his friends "What? That's it?" he sighed "We'd better off buying Fortune Cookies!"

Tori sighed tiredly "Let's just grab it and bail"

"I'll get it," Shane announced and he jumped forward, taking Tori and Dustin with him. They missed the scroll and landed back on the ground.

"Who's on my foot?" Dustin asked, before looking up "Shane!"

Tori groaned as she pushed herself up using Shane for support "That was so not effective"

Shane sighed "I'll do this myself" he mumbled, pushing himself up and pulling the others with him.

Suddenly the three of them were surrounded by Kelzaks; and Dustin panicked slightly.

"Uh, Kelzaks," he said pointing out the obvious "party at 10"

A Kelzak from the front raced forward and Shane reacted instantly; as he tried to fight forward; Tori tried to fight from the side and Dustin tried the other side. But the three of them were tied together, so it wasn't a very effective battle. Shane then raced forward; and pulled Tori around as she faced him.

"Will you stop pulling my arm, Shane?" she asked him, before yelling and ducking backwards as a Kelzak attacked her and Shane, she pulled her arm trying to react and continue fighting but Shane was pulling her one way.

"Wait! Wait!" Dustin yelled from the other side as Tori also felt herself being pulled backwards

"Dustin!" Tori shouted over to her friend, as he tumbled backwards onto the ground. A Kelzak took this as an opportunity to attack and pulled its weapon up over its head.

"Dustin, look out" Shane yelled as he pulled his friend back up, he then flipped over backwards, before Tori and Dustin mimicked his actions so that the cuffs werent twisted like they had been. The three of them reached an understanding, as Shane kicked out and threw a Kelzak backwards, before flipping over backwards once more; he then raced forward and kicked out, but this only resulted in the three Wind Ninja's in hitting the sand covered ground.

The Kelzaks loomed over them and raised their weapons; as they brought them down through the air, the Ninjas raised their cuffs and they struck the blades before falling away.

"Stay here," Shane commanded "I'll get the scroll"

"Hey, wait!" Dustin yelled, but Shane had already gone. The Kelzaks swarmed in on him and Tori as Shane reached the scroll a little ways ahead of them.

"Ourgh, yeah!" Shane cheered as he raced forward, but Tori's voice yelling his name caused him to turn

"Shane!" the Blue Ninja yelled "Wait! Stop!"

Shane turned to see the Kelzaks pick up his friends and throw them into the centre of the circle; the yellow and blue ninjas looked up to their friend for help.

"Dude!" Dustin yelled

"Help us," Tori asked, reaching out to him

The Kelzaks jumped into the air and brought their weapons down onto Tori and Dustin as Shane, shot out his hand to stop them "Tori! Dustin!" he yelled, but the Kelzaks didn't touch the others as they disappeared, and so did the deserted baron place.

Shane sighed "Almost had it" he complained

"Simulation, over" Cam said, hitting the 'enter' key on his Laptop from the table in the middle of Ninja Ops "Well," he said, looking up at the students "that was, below average. It will be on the mainframe if you want to relive any of it" and he pushed up from the table and walked away

"Rangers," Sensei said as he watched Cam leave "you were lucky this was only a simulation"

"Sensei, why can't we get this right?" Tori asked "Why do we keep failing?"

"That is for you to figure out," Sensei answered the blonde "Tomorrow, we will try again" and he flipped backwards.

The students sighed; and two of them headed for the door as Shane passed them heading further into Ninja Ops. "Come on Tor," Dustin said tiredly

"Hey, wait" Shane said, stopping the two of them "where are you guys going?"

"Home, man" Dustin said, as if it was obvious

"Hey no way," Shane said, "not until we get this right"

"Sensei said we'll try again tomorrow" Tori pointed out

"And dude, if I don't get any sleep" Dustin said rubbing his eyes "Tomorrow is just gonna be a replay of today"

"Look, that's why we gotta keep practising until you guys get it right!" Shane said, realizing his choice of words too late

"Until we get it right?" Tori demanded turning back to the Red ranger

Shane sighed, he hadn't meant it like that "Look, that's not what I meant" he said trying to erase what he had initially said

Tori scoffed "Oh, we know what you meant!" she snapped and she headed for the cool tunnel leading out of Ops.

Shane sighed and chased after them, grabbing their hands and pulling them around to face him; Tori and Dustin ripped their hands away from Shane's grasp angrily. "This is not Ninja School anymore," he told them, his voice barely above a whisper "This is the real deal, and if you're not willing to focus on what's important, then –"

He was cut off as Dustin spoke up "Dude!" the Yellow ranger interrupted "If you think you can do a better job by yourself, then go for it"

"Well maybe I will," Shane answered

"Fine!" Tori seethed, as she headed out of the tunnel, Dustin following.

"Later dude," Dustin told his friend, as he followed Tori out.

Shane watched them go before heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

A low groan was heard from under the many blankets upon the double bed, inside the second largest bedroom of the new Horizon Household. The blankets moved as a tired looking Sabrina rose from within them; like a Phoenix rose from its ashes. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked around her room; it was like waking with a horrible hangover.

She hadn't slept at all last night, and she knew it would take its toll on her today. She wished she could just stay in bed, but she knew she couldn't. Today, she was re-arranging the furniture downstairs in the living room and making this place seem worth living in, and then later today she was heading out into town searching for paint. She wouldn't be moving the furniture around just yet downstairs, she would be making a floor plan with her sketch pad, painting and then she would be moving the furniture around.

She had a long day ahead of her, and with her mother in work again this morning she had to do it all herself.

Rubbing her eyes to rid them of the sand; Sabrina stepped out of bed and stretched once she had straightened up. She grabbed a towel from the window sill; the same one she had used last night after her shower and shuffled down the hallway into the bathroom; to shower, before she started.

Half an hour later; Sabrina was sitting on the floor in her living room looking around and thinking. She was wearing a pair of skinny denim jeans; hug boots and a white T-shirt. Her flaming red hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail as her fringe fell sideways down her forehead and covered the top of her right eye slightly. She raked her fingers through her fringe before, picking up the pencil in front of her and sketching at the pad that was on the floor.

So far she had managed to set up the living room floor plan; she had designed it so it was similar to her home back in Miami although it couldn't have been exactly like her home in Miami, because the houses were completely different. This living room of her new home was smaller than that in Miami, and so there was going to be less stuff here.

The three seater sofa was going to be placed in front of the double bay view mirror, on the front of the house; leaning against the wall of the stars was going to the two seater sofa. In the middle of the room, where she was sitting now, would be the glass coffee table with a small centre piece and four family pictures, ahead of her with its back to the door leading in from the hallway would be the one seat chair.

In front of the three seater sofa, and beyond the coffee table was the fireplace; Sabrina made a note to look for a new cover to fit over the fire and a mantelpiece to go above it. Right now it just looked like a hole in the wall; by the side of it, they could place the wooden cupboard and on top of that could go their TV, and beside it could go the book case, which not only held some books, but also films and DVDs. She added this idea to the floor sketch, before holding up the notebook and looking over her work.

Had she included everything?

Nodding in satisfaction, Sabrina started on the colour of the walls. Her mother had wanted a beige colour, but she wasn't a big fan of beige, she preferred white. But her mother had wanted to brighten it up a bit. ("White just seems basic") Hayley had said when Sabrina had suggested the colour. ("Okay, but anything but Beige") Sabrina had responded with. She then thought back to the colours they had in their old home, the living room had been a creamy shade of Sea blue, or some other calm colour. It would fit both her and her mother perfectly.

She jotted down the colours, before pushing herself to her feet. After packing her stuff away, she grabbed her Ipod, Soccer ball, and Cell phone and House keys as she left her new home for the town centre where she knew she could purchase the paint and household items she would need. Although the day had just begun, she knew it was going to be a long one.

* * *

The forest was silent; as was the destroyed grounds of the Wind Ninja Academy, Cam Watanabe sat inside the secret hangout of Ninja Ops working at the mainframe on the screen was the layout of a Megazord and on each side were three separate Zords "Argh!" he complained "I cant get this one piece to fit!"

He was talking to his father, who was behind him on the table putting together a jigsaw puzzle "If only I could find a way to harness more power from the Hydraulic systems,"

"Sometimes a Power cannot be found on a computer," Sensei answered

Cam sighed and swivelled around on his chair "Then what other kind is there?" he asked, at that moment Tori and Dustin appeared in the darkened tunnel. Cam turned and switched of the Megazord plans on his computer. "Where's Shane?" he asked the Yellow and Blue Ninja's as they knelt down near the table.

"I don't know," Dustin answered "Single-handledly saving the world"

"Yeah," Tori agreed "I guess its nice being a one man army"

"Each piece has its place" Sensei began looking at Tori "Shane will learn, but you must help him"

"That's the problem," Tori started once more "he won't let us help"

"He will," Sensei responded "give him time"

Tori sighed, but remained quiet as Dustin groaned tiredly and rubbed his eyes. It was obvious he had just woken up.

**xXx**

Shane skidded across the raised pavement in the skate park; it was empty, exactly the way he was feeling. He couldn't understand why being a ranger was so hard, and why Tori and Dustin were being so difficult, it wasn't like getting a scroll was so hard. So why couldn't they have just left him yesterday to get the scroll then the lesson would have been over and they could have gone home on time. But, no they had to go and get themselves surrounded by Kelzaks. They were rangers, and they couldn't even deal with a couple of Kelzaks, how pathetic was that. But the truth was, he didn't really understand the point of the simulation anymore than his friends did.

Unknown to the depressed Power Ranger, Marah and Kapri had teleported down from space joined at the hip like magnets. They struggled together, before shuffling backwards and ducking down behind a statue.

"Wasn't that a Power Ranger?" Marah asked as she peered around the corner

Kapri threw her sister a dark look "You think?" she asked

Shifting slightly more the two girls switched around the best they could and Marah held out what appeared to be a hand held PAM, she held up the mirror part at Shane and waited for the analyzer "I was right," she said over her shoulder "it's definitely a ranger"

Kapri sighed "Oh yeah, and what do we do when we see a ranger, huh?" Kapri asked. Marah hesitated "Come on!" the pink haired girl demanded

"Don't rush me!" Marah snapped, before turning back to the PAM "Command," she pressed a button the PAM "Shift" she pressed another "Send!" pressing the last button she aimed the device at the sky, calling forward her uncles newest creation "there!"

**xXx**

Sabrina; looked down at the many paint tins on the shelf, nothing was catching her eye. Yes she had wanted calm and serene colours for her walls but everything she saw was something that was eye catching. It wasn't that she didn't like them, but an eye catching colour in a living room just seemed trashy to her and that wasn't they type of message she wanted visitors to the house to think she wanted something that would catch your eye but also calm your soul in the process. She sighed heavily finally giving up on the paint and starting to walk away, when she was approached by a tall brunette.

"May I help you ma'am?" he asked, in a soft voice

Sabrina looked up at him; he was at least a foot taller than her; which seemed a lot, considering she was only 5 foot 1, in height. He had a small boyish face, with shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes. She smiled at him "Uh, I don't really know" she answered with a small laugh

He chuckled "Uh, I've been watching you for a while now," he admitted "and I can guess your about 2 minutes away from walking out of here with nothing, so please, let me help..."

Sabrina shrugged, what the hell, a little help couldn't hurt. Right? "Sure," she agreed

The male assistant smiled "Im Chris," he added as an introduction

Sabrina smiled at his attempts to involve her in a conversation, and an an introuduction just seemed the beginning of it "Sabrina..." she responded to him

Chris nodded "What exactly where you thinking when you came in here? What did you have in mind to buy?"

Sabrina hesitated "Well, I wanted a colour that would grab your attention but was also calm in affects. You know, like a cool blue or a creamy white. Nothing too 'out there' and nothing too bland"

"Hmm," he murmured "You, just might be the first customer we have had that is hard to help"

Sabrina grinned sheepishly "Im not normal," she answered honestly "I like to mix a few things up, it's what makes me...well, me"

Chris chuckled again "Well, let's see if we can help you"

After a few more minutes of talking and searching Sabrina was finally leaving the store with everything she needed; she thanked Chris for his help and left, looking through her bags to make sure that she had everything with her now; as she walked, she continued to search oblivious to where she was heading. She stopped short, however, after she heard a yell, and looked up wildly to see two people flying towards her, her eyes became wide and she ducked down pressing herself against the cement wall of the building beside her. Two people who had been attached together by the hip had just flown over her; she had never heard of that let alone _seen_ it before.

When she was sure everything was safe; she pushed off the wall and rounded the corner stopping dead in her tracks once more at the freaky looking object before her; it had a magnet on its head and it was staring down over the balcony overlooking the city square. Her eyes grew wide as she realized it was a freaky alien monster, just like the ones from her mother's stories of the Power Rangers. Her mother had always said that every city in the world had their own Power Rangers of sorts; she just never thought she would ever move to a city where there were a group of rangers. Wait, here she was thinking of the rangers, and she hadn't seen any yet. All she could see was the creature laughing manically before her. What was she doing? She had to get out of here, before he noticed her.

Carefully and quietly she started to backtrack gripping her purchases tightly in her hand, if she could just get away from here then she knew she would be safe. He hadn't seen her...yet, and she silently prayed it stayed that way. But again, luck didn't seem to be on her side. As she stepped further backwards, her foot snagged on the edge of a plastic chair and as she walked backwards, it toppled over with a crash, causing the monster to turn and set his gaze on her. Her breathing caught in her throat as she froze stiff in her tracks.

"What do we have here?" the monster asked in an eerie mechanical voice as he turned to face her completely "another citizen to add to my sculptures"

Sabrina shook her head; before regaining control of her body. Forgetting everything a her mind turned blank she turned head sprinted as fast as she could away from the monster without tripping over her own two feet, today was just not her day. Suddenly her body felt like it was being lifted into the air and she struggled as she dropped her purchases to the ground and she continued to rise. "Put me down!" she demanded, before being dropped back to Earth as the magnetic uplift she had been caught in released her. She groaned as she landed on her hands and stomach, before she rolled onto her back to find the monster leering down at her, although there was a look of surprise on his face.

"How did you do that?!" he demanded "No one can break free of my magnetic spells!"

Sabrina smirked "Nobody..." she said "until now..." reacting quickly she kicked out with her foot hitting the monster in the leg and rolling backwards until she was safely back onto her feet. She was surprised by her own actions, before mentally thanking her uncle Tommy for the Martial Arts lessons, the last time she had seen him. She then grabbed her purchases and headed quickly for an exit; she ran as fast as she could with her purchases, as stupid as it was to waste time getting them and not just running, she wasn't about to waste half of her money. As she ran the monster could be heard trampling the ground behind her as he followed, there was no way she could evade him in time. She shuddered at the thought of what he was going to do when he caught her.

Rounding another corner; Sabrina tripped and groaned as she scraped her hands on the ground as she went down. There was a laugh from above her and she looked up to see the monster towering over her once more, he clasped his fist into his hand and Sabrina raised her hand to protect herself from his fatal blow. But it never came...what did come was warmth and a screech as the Monster stumbled back away from her; there was a 'pop' and he was gone. She didn't know where, and to be honest, she didn't care. Lowering her hand, Sabrina opened her eyes to see the last of a flame die out from the tip of her finger. She stared at her hands with wide eyes. Had she been seeing things, or did fire just disappear from her bare hand?

What she hadn't noticed was the grazes on her hand; wouldn't they have hurt if there was fire coming from her? But what scared her more than anything was the fact that the scares on her hand were healing..._themselves!_ "What?!" she demanded quietly to herself, how was this possible? What was happening? She looked up to see if there was anybody around who had witnessed what had happened, and as scared as she was about what had happened, she was thankful no one else had witnessed it, the last thing she wanted to be viewed as in this city was a Freak of Nature. And that was what people would call her if they knew. "Maybe Mom knows something" she mumbled, reaching for her cell phone and dialling her mother's number but there was no answer. She sighed once more. She would find out later what was going on, right now she had to get out of here before that freak came back or anything else went wrong.

And she started off down the path; cautiously looking over her shoulder for any signs of the monster. Soon she made it to the quaint place of Storm Charges and entered the store, to find Kelly standing at the front desk with a clipboard in her hand.

"Hey Sabrina," the redheaded owner greeted as the teenager entered the store

Sabrina smiled and returned the greeting "Hi Kel, slow today?" she asked referring to the almost empty store, the only person other than herself and Kelly that was there, was a familiar dark skinned boy from the other day.

Kelly nodded "Where have you been?" she asked curiously eyeing the many bags that the 16-year-old was holding

"Shopping," Sabrina answered "Im painting my place later today..."

"Oh," Kelly said "Do you need help?"

Sabrina brightened quickly "I would love some, but I don't want to draw you away from Storm Charges. So if you're too busy, then don't worry about it"

Kelly laughed, she had only known Sabrina about a day and a half and she had noticed that she rambled ALOT. "No, I don't mind helping...the new shipment came in this morning and it's all done. So there is nothing much left to do today...I should be finished around 4, is that okay?"

Sabrina nodded "Thanks Kel, you're a life saver"

Kelly shook her head "No problem. Im glad to help. I owe you one for helping me clean up the shop the other day anyway,"

Sabrina shrugged "Fair point" and the two red head's grinned at one another, before Sabrina headed into the TV room, and Kelly headed towards the dark skinned boy in a red sweatshirt.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Kelly asked the boy, who had jumped up onto the side counter and was playing with his Skateboard

Shane looked up at her as she went back to working, before he slipped off the counter and leaned on the front counter to speak with her "Kelly, your a good boss right?" he questioned

The red head stopped what she was doing and looked up at the teen "No one's ever quit on me"

"So, how do you do it?" Shane asked "What's the trick?"

Kelly shook her head in amusement "There's no trick," she answered "you just work with them, give them a chance. We're more like team-mates, you know?"

"Yeah, but how can you be sure that things wont get messed up, unless you do them yourself?"

Kelly smiled "I trust the people I work with," she answered honestly "especially my friends"

Shane sighed and resumed thinking before a shout broke through his thoughts "What was that?!" someone shouted from outside the store. Sabrina shot up from her seat and edged her way towards the door of the store. Jumping when two people passed over head, they were joined at the hip, just like the two from before her. She placed her hands on the door with every intention of leaving, when Shane's hand came down on her wrist and pulled her back away from it.

"Stay here," he ordered both red heads, before leaving the store

Sabrina watched him go with wide eyes "Is he crazy?!" she demanded, she turned to look at Kelly who was approaching the door, she watched as the owner flipped the sign closed but left the door unlocked in case anyone wanted to take refugee there.

"Come with me," Kelly said, taking Sabrina by the hand and leading her towards the back room, where she figured it would be safer

Sabrina entered the back room and the first thing her gaze was drawn too was all the metal; she sighed and shook her head this was not going to be safe. But in order to tell Kelly that meant that she had to tell her she knew what creature was running around Blue Bay Harbour, but she was new to Blue Bay Harbour, she shouldn't have realized yet, what was happening in the city. Would that have been weird?

Suddenly Kelly's voice filled the room and it was screaming her name; but Sabrina didn't decipher the message fast enough when something slammed into back of her head; she fell to her knees as tools from a rusty metal box on the floor flew over head and stuck to the East wall. The 16-year-old fell to her knees, and reached a hand back to the back of her head where she felt the warmth sticky substance leaked onto her hand. She withdrew her hand and saw the crimson droplets of blood there.

With a whimper, Sabrina looked up at the sound of shuffling and turned to see Kelly shuffling across the floor towards her, she pushed the 16-year-old towards the counter and they both ducked underneath. Kelly rested her head back against the underside of the counter as she wrapped her arm around Sabrina's shoulders as the teenager tried to contain the shakes she was letting out. Kelly didn't know whether it was because she was scared of what was happening in her new home, or because she had been hit in the back of the head. But she did know the only thing she could do was wait...wait for someone to come to the store and find them. What could she do if she went outside?

Hoping the danger would pass soon, and the rangers would soon finish the monster Kelly turned her attention to Sabrina; she had found a rag that she had been using to clean with before Shane and Sabrina had arrived and she shook it out before pressing it against the back of the younger red-heads head to try and stop the bleeding. Sabrina winced in pain but she knew _no pain, no gain_. And so forced herself to focus on something else other than the pain that was shooting through her body from her head injury.

* * *

After leaving the store; Shane rounded the corner to find a pyramid of people all stacked on top of one another "Huh?" he murmured before a red swirl wrapped itself around the people and they became stone. His eyes widened, before he turned to the sound of thunderous foot falls that stepped out from behind the statue. Shane glared and struck a defensive pose.

"So what's up with this?" he asked

"I say," the monster responded in his mechanical voice "I think im lost, could you tell me where I may find the Power Rangers, HQ"

"Get off!" came a cry from behind and Shane turned to see Marah and Kapri standing there fighting with one another, but also joined at the hip.

"Get him!" Kapri ordered "He's a ranger!"

"I thought he looked familiar" the monster rasped, "Take that!" he said, and moved his hands forward as every metallic object flew towards Shane; he roundhouse kicked one backwards, but another hit him in the stomach. "Isn't this fun? Do you think your little playmates have the metal to join us?"

"I can do this myself!" Shane grounded out, throwing the metal sphere in his hands back the monster who deflected it

"You guessing so do you?" the monster asked reaching out a hand again as more metal stuff flew at Shane; who flipped over the balcony to avoid a collision, he landed on his feet below the monster who fired more metallic energy at the red ranger and threw him flying backwards to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ninja Ops; Cam had just been alerted of the monster attack and had hacked into the security cameras in the vicinity to see what was happening. He had just uploaded the data when Shane had been attacked.

"What's up Cam?" Tori asked, stopping behind her friend

"Its Shane," Cam answered her "and some weird magnet head…thing" he trailed off unsurely "I tapped into the Police surveillance cameras, when I saw the energy readings were off the chart"

"We better get over there," Tori said, and she and Dustin headed towards the door to leave, but Sensei's voice called them back.

"Wait!" the Guinea pig ordered "I will let you know when it is time"

The Blue and Yellow rangers exchanged looks, their friend was in trouble and they were forbidden to help. How could this _not_ turn out wrong?

* * *

"Whoa," Shane cried as he was thrown backwards into an empty warehouse with such a force that it was lucky he didn't break every bone in his body. He rolled back up onto his feet and blocked a kick from the monster before roundhouse kicking him and punching him in the chest and sending him stumbling backwards before morphing "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" he morphed the red suit and helmet clicking into place on his body and head "Power of Air!" he called out.

"What's the matter ranger?" the monster asked "Your friends not sticking with you?"

"I told you!" Shane yelled "I don't need them!"

"Have it your way, then"

"I always do!"

The monster threw out his hands as charged up electrical strands wrapped themselves around Shane as a green 'S' appeared on his chest before disappearing and pulling backwards towards a car as he became stuck to it by the magnetic pull; there was a split second before a bicycle and a beam was attached to him too, and he groaned in pain as sparks flew from his suit.

"I can't handle this alone," Shane yelled out, hoping his friends were listening "Tori! Dustin! I need your help!"

"Your friends aren't coming!" the monster said aiming his staff for the final attack

There was another split second and Shane believed that his friends' werent coming and he really couldn't blame them. He wouldn't have come to help him either; he had been such a jerk to his friends. Suddenly there was a yell and two separate blurs appeared. It was Tori and Dustin. They kicked away the monster as the beams and bike dropped of Shane and he approached his friends.

"You guys came," he said as his visor snapped open

"Of course we did," Tori responded

"I can't believe I was such a jerk"

"Oh, I totally can" Dustin said, earning a scoff from Shane and a slap from Tori "Nah, im just bagging on ya bro" and they high fived.

"We know that your great at this stuff," Tori said "Just don't forget, you're not alone"

Shane nodded "Yeah and you have no idea how glad I am of that right now"

The three smiled at one another, before their magical moment was broken with the return of the creature. They each fell back into defensive poses and their visors snapped shut.

"Im sorry, but I haven't finished destroying you yet!" the monster yelled

Dustin shook his head "Think again!" he responded

"Dream on," Tori said, twirling her finger around in the air beside her head

"New Plan!" Shane said, "Ninja Air Assault!" and he jumped into the air sprinting forward towards the monster; he kicked him out of the warehouse as the others followed him, their Ninja Swords drawn and they attacked

The monster slashed at them and threw them backwards; sending a wave of energy blasts at them causing sparks to fly. He started to walk forward as the energy field on his chest glowed as he charged up "Im all charged up!" he growled

"Look," Shane said, pointing ahead "His energy centre"

"I see it," Tori said, looking up

Dustin nodded "Lets take it out!"

"Goodbye rangers," the monster said "It's been fun" and he fired more lasers at the rangers as they jumped aside, rolling back to their feet and removing their weapons.

"Lion Hammer!" Dustin yelled, twirling the hammer in his hands

"Sonic Fin!" Tori said, holding the fin close to her chest

"Hawk Blaster" Shane finished, over his shoulder

"Put them together and what do you get?" Tori questioned

"Storm Striker!" they yelled once the weapons had been combined

"Kids," Dustin said, taking the lead "don't try this at home" and he fired a 100ton of metal into the air and brought it down on top of the monster with an explosive response.

Their celebration was cut short when the same monster they had just destroyed, returned, towering 30 feet high above them. "Watch your step!" he said, as he raised his foot and tried to squash the rangers

"Now we're in trouble," Shane said as he and the other two rolled aside

"Big trouble," Tori said craning her neck to look up

_"Rangers listen closely"_ Cam's voice suddenly sounded over the morphers "_Hidden in a subtarian hanger, are three powerful robotic assault vehicles. Now that Lothor has raised the stakes, we have but no choice but to call upon them. Guys, im sending you some big time backup!"_

**xXx**

Soon the Zords arrived after Cam had finished explaining every little detail to the rangers, even the finer details that he could have told them later after the battle. But this was Cam he liked to be specific at the point of introduction. It was who he was, and no one could change that. There was a screech and the rangers looked up to see a red and white Hawk fly in, they knew instantly who it belonged too and it had nothing to do with the colour.

"The Hawk Zord is all mine!" Shane exclaimed looking upon his new weapon as it flew over head

_"That's right Shane"_ Cam answered "_You pilot the Hawk Zord. Tori, use your power of water to control the Dolphin Zord"_

"Well, that makes sense," Tori muttered as she listened

_"Dustin, you'll have control of the Mighty Lion Zord"_

"That's massive, dude" Dustin said as he saw his Zord come into view

"Whoa," Tori breathed in amazement before realizing they were just standing around doing nothing

"Their amazing" Shane said from between the other two

Dustin looked down at his friends "I knew he was up to something" he told them

Tori rolled her eyes beneath her helmet "Can we get back to work?" she asked the two boys

Shane turned to her "Lets do it!" he said and the three of them hopped up into their Zords "This is pretty cool," he said when he landed inside his Zord

"Dude!" Dustin said excitedly "I got seat warmers"

"Let's do it!" Tori said

"You think you can stop me with something made of metal?" the monster asked "Im a Magnet!" and he caused every metal object in the vicinity around him to raise into the air and hit the rangers, where little explosions appeared, but they werent strong enough to push the rangers off course.

"Let's fight fire with fire!" Shane said, pressing a button inside his Zord "Flame attack!" the outside of his Zord became lit with flames as he swirled around the Magnet monster

"Surf's up, dude" Tori said, as she moved in with a tidal wave behind her, she hit the monster and flipped him over on the beak of her Zord "And he's washed up" and she flipped him and hit him the tail of her Zord, as he crashed back to Earth "She shoots she scores!"

Suddenly two extended arms came out of know where and caught hold of the Hawk Zord and Dolphin Zord and the monster started to play around with them as if they were toys. "Pretty birdie," he rasped childishly

"Dustin!" Tori cried over the intercoms

"Looks like its up to me," the Yellow ranger said "I'll pick...you!" and he hit a button on the inside of his Zord as the rotas that proved as a mane for his Zord started spinning "Its the Lion Tornado Blaster" he said as Tornado like winds picked up blowing up dirt as it caught the monster, who in turn let go of the Hawk and Dolphin Zords. The Red and Blue rangers gave their thanks and turned back to the Monster. "Now lets show him some real muscle...after burners!" he hit another button and his Zord sped through the wind and hit the monster directly in the chest causing him to explode.

"Yeah!" the three rangers cheered, thinking it was over

Suddenly all the pieces of the monster came back together, re-creating him. It was like someone had hit replay.

"Great, I don't know what we're gonna do now" Shane said before Sensei spoke over the intercoms

_"Yes, Shane, you do know"_ the guinea pig said wisely "_Your Ninja Powers will help guide you"_

"The scroll" Shane said as he remembered "One has the strength of three!"

"Good idea," Dustin said as he heard his friend

"Alright! Let's do it!"

And they formed the Storm Megazord using their Ninja Powers

"We did it!" Shane said, after the Zords had combined

Tori smiled under her helmet "it's a Megazord!"

Dustin tapped his head "It's a Mega-cool" and he chuckled at his own string along words

"Mega fools!" the monster rasped as he gave the same attack as before, throwing everything metal at the rangers, who merely walked straight through it all in their new Megazord.

"Cam what next?" Shane asked this was the first time in the Megazord so he didn't know what he was doing and neither did the others.

"_This is all I got," _Cam answered "_Make it last! - Follow the instructions on your prompt screen. The disk with activate your next Power level"_

"Guys, do what I do" Shane said, taking off his Power sphere from his morpher and placing it in the lock and drop device beside him. Tori and Dustin mimicked his actions from their own Zords "Inserting Power Disk in Sphere drive"

The three of them locked and dropped their Power Spheres calling up on the Serpent Sword. Once the weapon was in their hands they continued with the final destruction of Lothor's monster.

"Megazord Multiply" they commanded as two other drones of the Megazord appeared either side

"Three against one," the monster said "that's not fair!"

"Ready!" Shane commanded

"Aim!" Tori responded

"FIRE!" Dustin ordered and the three Megazords attacked one after the other, the monster screeched and sparked, as the Megazord became one again. The Monster then toppled backwards and exploded - once and for all.

* * *

"All the people are back to normal," Cam said as the mainframe showed the elimination of the monsters powers as the people who had been made into statues fell apart and landed on the ground beside one another, confused, but safe.

But Dustin was more pre-occupied with the fact that he had a Zord "We get Zords," the yellow ranger said excitedly "how stoked am I!"

"They are not toys Dustin," Sensei said from the table "As Ninja's you must know, never escalate a battle"

Dustin nodded and held up his hands in defence "No, that's cool with me" he told his teacher

"Now that you have learned to work as one," Sensei went on to say to the three of them "The balance of Power will always be on your side" and he fitted the last jigsaw piece of his puzzle into its appropriate place and jumped off the table, revealing the picture. The rangers leaned in to see it was of the Megazord.

* * *

After what had seemed like hours, the metallic objects that had stuck to the wall fell with a thundering crash to the ground, Kelly, who had been falling off to sleep jumped and winced as she hit her head on the underside of the desk. Beside her lay Sabrina, she was still resting her head against the back of the counter keeping the rag in place; her head had been hit pretty bad with a wrench and it was lucky she hadn't passed out from shock or the loss of blood or something. Right now her breathing was laboured which indicated she was asleep. It was a surprise to the owner of Storm Charges that she could have continued to sleep through the ruckus of metal dropping to the floor from a height of which it was.

She needed to call an ambulance, Sabrina may not have lost much blood or she may have still been alive, but after being hit in the head with a wrench she would definitely needed stitches, there was no way anyone could have come out of a freak incident like the one she had been without a scratch. Looking around for the shop phone, Kelly remembered it had been in the back room; she turned to look at Sabrina and knew she would be fine; she was only going to be gone 5 minutes topped. Just enough time to grab the phone and come back too call for help. The new girl was new to the city, she didn't know what was going on, and as a responsible adult and friend she needed to make sure everything was okay.

So rolling onto her knees, Kelly crawled into the back room, pushed herself to her feet and let out a long breath. She was a little shaky, but managed to walk to the back room and find the phone. As she turned to return to Sabrina the store door opened and a familiar voice floated into the store. She sighed. Dustin was here and possibly with Shane and Tori too. They could help her, one of them could call for help or Tori could run Sabrina down to the hospital for a check up.

"Kelly?" Dustin called out, pushing the door to the store open "Kelly?!"

"This place is a mess!" Shane said, noticing the metal pile against the door, and the splattered paint on the wall

"What's that?" Tori asked, frowning at the lilac smudged on the wall

Shane turned to her "There was a kid in here earlier, before I left. She seemed to know Kelly because they were talking like they were friends, and she said that she had been shopping for paint. Kelly offered her to help paint her home. I guess she's new here."

The Blue ranger nodded, before looking up as Kelly returned from the back room and they all let out a sigh of relief

"Are you okay?" Dustin asked his boss

Kelly nodded "But I need your help..."

"What is it, Kel?" Tori asked moving forward as Kelly dropped down behind the counter. Dustin and Shane appeared behind her and gasped at the sight of Sabrina, carefully they pulled her out from under the counter and Shane carried her bridal style into the TV room, and lay her down on the purple couches, resting her head on the cloth. He pulled it away from her head to inspect her wound, it seemed to be healing, which was a surprise to him, but there was still a dark ring of clotted blood in her hair around the wound.

"She needs help," he said looking up at Kelly, Dustin and Tori "someone call 911"

Kelly nodded and dialled the phone, before reciting to the person on the other end that she needed an ambulance. She gave the store's address and hung up. Returning to the teens. "Their on their way" she told them "They said to try and wake her, if she has hit her head then there is a chance she has lost blood, we just haven't noticed it, and she could slip into a coma"

Tori panicked and moved to the girl's side "What's her name?"

"Sabrina" Kelly answered

The blue ninja nodded and shook Sabrina's shoulders gently "Sabrina! Sabrina, wake up!"

Sabrina stirred, turning away from the noise with a grumble of "No, sleepy time" the others cracked grins, at least she was alive. But they needed her awake. Still shaking her, the 16-year-old red head opened her eyes and looked up at the four people above her. She shrieked and pulled back away from them fearfully.

"Sabrina!" Kelly said quickly, making herself known "Its okay...your okay...its me Kelly...these are my friends, Dustin. Shane and Tori." she pointed at each of them in turn

"Kelly?" Sabrina asked, her breathing returning to normal as she recognized the voice of the store owner "What time is it?" she asked

Dustin checked his watch "5 after..."

"After?" Sabrina asked

"4," Tori answered, throwing a look at Dustin who shrugged "5 after 4...are you okay?"

Sabrina nodded before she pushed herself up and then on up to her feet "I gotta get home...I got things to do" she wobbled slightly on her own two feet and Shane caught her as she stumbled, before sitting her back down.

"You aint going anywhere," he told her "Your gonna wait for the ambulance to come and take you to the hospital, you've got a nasty head wound, you need to get it checked!"

"No!" Sabrina said "I can't go to the hospital!" she protested "Please!"

Ever since her grandfather's death, Sabrina had stayed clear of all hospitals she didn't need the memories, and although this was a different hospital all together, the memories still plagued her. She didn't want to have to relive the heartbreaking moments that she had left with her grandfather has he died. Watching it happen once was bad enough, watching it happen multiple times was too much to handle.

"What do you remember?" Tori asked, calming the girl

"There was a monster attack," Sabrina answered "at least that's what Kelly had said...I didn't know Blue Bay Harbour had monsters so I found it hard to believe...but what I remember before that was, being hit in the back of the head by something. I don't know what it was, but it hurt and I started to bleed badly.

"What about after that?" Tori continued

Sabrina shook her head "I don't know," she answered "All I can remember after is Kelly pressing a cloth against my head to stop the bleeding and the next my world goes black as Sleep overpowers me"

Tori nodded, before looking at the others. The front of the store opened once more and Paramedics arrived. Tori and the gang moved away from Sabrina as the paramedics checked her over, before leading her outside to the Ambulance and despite her protests loaded her inside. Just before the doors closed to the back of the ambulance, Kelly, Tori, Shane and Dustin heard Sabrina's shout out.

"But I don't want to go to the Hospital!"

And the doors closed blocking her from sight. The gang of four exchanged looks shook their heads and headed into the store to clean up. Kelly would check on Sabrina later, to make sure she was okay.

* * *

"Sabrina Horizon, please" Hayley said as she approached the front desk at the hospital, she had been catching up with some old friends when she had gotten a call from the hospital saying that her daughter had been taken in. She had asked why, but the doctors had said they would explain once she got there and Hayley feared it had something to do with the Monster attack that had taken place today.

"Room, 1302," the receptionist answered, checking the monitors and Hayley thanked her and took off for the designated room with her dark haired companion beside her; the two reached the room instantly just as a doctor was coming out of the door, he looked at them before allowing them entry.

"Mom!" Sabrina exclaimed as her gaze landed on her mother, Hayley dropped her jacket and bag into the vacated seat beside the bed and hugged her daughter

"Baby," Hayley cried "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

Sabrina hugged her mom back "There was a monster attack mom," she said quickly "Just like in the stories you used to tell me about, and there are Power Rangers in Blue Bay Harbour, can you believe it? I didn't see them, but there as the be Rangers if there are monsters right?"

Hayley exchanged looks with the man who was standing the shadows beside the door, her daughter sounded like an over-excited 5 year old, but she was happy she was okay "Yes, baby. Absolutely right. Are you sure you're okay?"

Sabrina nodded "Um, mom...can I need to tell you something"

"What's that?" Hayley asked

Sabrina hesitated, should she say anything? Yes her mom was her best friend and she told her everything, but this just sounded stupid, she decided on the truth "Huh, after I had been shopping I came across the monster, he chased me, said that I had broken one of his spells, a spell that no one could break through. When he tried to attack me, I raised my hand to protect myself and I shot fire from my hand...that's not possible, is it?" she asked hoping her mom would say it was all in her head.

However, the answer she got helped her very little.

"For you Sabrina," the man in the shadows spoke "It is very possible"

And Tommy Oliver stepped into the dimly lit room, and stared at the girl in the bed before him; seeing her at the age of 16, really made him worry. It clearly had been a _long_ time since he saw her last. And he didn't realize until now, how much he had truly missed the ball of energy that was his niece: Sabrina Phoenix Horizon.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the second chapter too The Phoenix Series, I would have had it out sooner but I lost everything when my laptop died. Anyway, next chapter should be out in the next few days, I don't know when, because I am mid way through **_**General Deception part 2**_** for another Ninja Storm story of mine. Plus I have Assignments that need doing.**

**Oh, Tommy makes an appearance. Yay. Lol. More will come on this later, so I don't confuse anyone.**

**Review, tell me what you think. Your comments mean everything to me, they make me write faster and make me smile.**

**~Kara~**


	3. Beauty and the Beach

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Beauty and the Beach**

* * *

The first thing Sabrina noticed when she woke up that morning was the lovely smell of cooking bacon wafting through the house, she frowned, who could be making bacon? Her mother was in work, and her uncle Tommy had left late last night; although that's what she thought, after all she had gone to bed way before her uncle Tommy was ready to leave so maybe he had in fact stayed the night.

Glancing at the alarm clock on the side of her bed; Sabrina groaned and threw herself back down onto her pillows and rolled over to face the wall as 8:00AM glared back at her. It was way too early to get up, usually she would get up at this time and start getting ready for school; but since she hadn't officially enrolled at the High school here in Blue Bay Harbour yet, she had nothing to do. So what was the point of getting up?

"Sabrina!" shouted the familiar voice of her mother up the stairs

The 16-year-old bolted up in bed; that was her mother. What was she doing here? She should have been in work. Frowning, Sabrina kicked back her blankets and slipped out of bed; and straightened her red pyjama bottoms and her t-shirt before shuffling out of the room and towards the staircase. Leaning over the banister she smiled at the sight of her mother standing on the bottom step.

"Morning sleepy head" Hayley said when she saw her daughter "Are you coming down for Breakfast?"

Sabrina nodded "Two minutes," she said, before disappearing into the bathroom where she did her usual routine; showered, hair, teeth and then dressing. After she was dressed she headed downstairs to breakfast; which was a full breakfast with all her favourites. Bacon, Eggs, Hash Browns, Sausages and Mushrooms. The teenager accepted it happily and sat down to eat on the island in the middle of the room.

"Im taking you down to the high school today," Hayley said as she started to clean up; and Sabrina stopped eating for a second before resuming. Her mother was enrolling her in school.

"Is that why you're not in work?" Sabrina asked

Hayley nodded "Yes, I took the morning off, so I could sort everything out with you"

Sabrina nodded; although she was capable of taking care of everything at the school it would be a nice impression if her mother was there with her. "We have a meeting with the headmaster at 10," Hayley continued "So when you're finished, go and get ready…"

Sabrina frowned and looked down at her clothes "What's wrong with what im wearing?" she asked. She was wearing a pair of denim jeaned shorts and a black tank-top; her red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her fringe was leaning sideways slightly and on her feet she wore a pair of red flip-flops.

"It's not very educational, sweetie" Hayley said; "the shorts and T-shirt are fine, but the shoes? Seriously?"

Sabrina sighed "Okay mom," she said "I'll go dig out my boots…" and after finishing her breakfast she headed back upstairs to dig out her boots which she slipped on. They came up to her knees and where black leather.

* * *

Down at the beach, Tori was on her board surfing the big waves as usual. She looked like she was one with the water and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was now the Blue Water Power Ranger. She swerved her board, and crouched down dragging her hand over the surface of the water and causing soft ripples to pool outwards from her touch, she rode back to the shore and jumped off onto the soft wet sand.

Shane was standing a few feet away talking to another guy with a surfboard; the boy had spiky brown hair and a light skin tone. He and Shane were speaking about something and glancing back at the blonde. Tori couldn't help but admit he was cute. After a few more minutes, the two boys' bumped fists and the guy walked off, glancing back at her, before shaking his head and walking away.

Shane jogged back to Tori's side

"What was that all about?" she asked him

Shane shrugged "Ah some guy couldn't stop talking about you" he explained "how cute you are, and how he wanted your phone number"

"Woah! Woah!" Stop rewind" Tori said smiling "Super cutie suffer hottie, was asking about me?"

"Yeah, dude" Shane said "It was so lame!"

"And you let him leave!" Tori huffed punching Shane's shoulder, walking towards her back

Shane looked confused "Hey! What was that for?"

"You ever think that maybe I wanted to meet him?" Tori asked "See if he wanted to hang out?"

Shane opened his arms in a _'what-gives'_ kind of motion "You're kidding right?"

Tori scoffed, shook her head and turned away.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, even more confused

"This just proves even more that you're a complete dufus!" Tori said "I gotta go…I gotta meet Dustin"

"Seriously!" Shane said, trying to fix the situation at hand "I can go find the guy"

But Tori was already stalking away, her surfboard and bag in hand.

* * *

Sabrina sighed as she sat on the chair inside the headmaster's office; she was, as usual, playing with the soccer ball in her hand. Her mother had tried to get her to put it away, but she liked to roll it around in her hands when she was nervous, it prevented her from biting her nails; something else she liked to do when she was nervous. The Headmaster of Blue Bay Harbour high school had just stepped out for a few moments, leaving the two Horizons inside his office.

"I really think you'll like it here," Hayley said confidently

Sabrina shrugged "There's no Soccer field," she complained "What kind of American school, doesn't have a soccer field?"

Hayley rolled her eyes "They have a track field" she answered

"I don't care about track!" Sabrina complained

"Come on Sabrina," Hayley said "we all have to compromise…this is the best I could do"

"Why cant I got to Reefside High?" she asked "They have a soccer field, Uncle Tommy told me"

Hayley shook her head "Absolutely not!" she argued "Im not sending you across state just so you can go to a school where there is a Soccer field"

Sabrina huffed and folded her arms; there was no point in arguing with her mother. She would lose anyway. But she had to try her luck "I'll stay with Uncle Tommy, he won't mind"

"No!" Hayley said, finalizing the argument and Sabrina knew all too well it was over.

The door opened behind them and the headmaster returned with the right file; he pulled out a few papers and Hayley signed each of them before the Headmaster turned to Sabrina "Welcome to Blue Bay Harbour high school, Miss Horizon" he said politely "it's a pleasure to have you here with us"

Sabrina nodded "Thank you" she said, she may have been seething because she wanted to go to Reefside high, but she wasn't impolite.

"You start fresh on Monday" Headmaster Walsh continued "no point starting today, it is Friday. I will make sure all your teachers are prepped for your arrival, report to Mrs Mason –"he was referring to his sectary outside "first thing Monday morning for your class time table and any more information she has for you. Understand?"

Sabrina nodded again

"Thank you," Hayley said before getting to her feet as her daughter followed suit; she shook hands with the principal and Mother and Daughter left the school, and got back into their car outside in the parking lot. It seemed to be lunch time, as all students were either in the cafeteria or out on the school grounds.

**xXx**

Tori; entered Storm Charges and looked at the clothes on the rack beside the door, she picked up a blue blouse and brought it to the register. In the back room, Shane was sitting on the table while Dustin leant next to him; they were both talking in low voices only looking up when Tori entered. The Blue ranger spotted Shane and turned her back on him, as Dustin approached her from behind.

"Hey dude," Dustin said speaking as he leant beside Tori "Shane thinks you're mad at him"

"Wow, I guess that's why he gets the red suit" Tori answered sarcastically

"Well, what happened?" Dustin asked "It didn't sound like a big deal to me"

Tori scoffed "You don't get it either…" she said turning to face Dustin "im a girl…G.I.R.L." she spelt out the word

"Yeah, I know" Dustin said "but you're not like a girl-girl –"

"You're more of a guy-girl" Shane interrupted from the back room

"My advice to you both," Kelly said as she walked past "stop trying to make it better, because it's only getting worse"

Dustin sighed and closed his mouth as he had opened it to continue speaking; Kelly smirked at him before turning to Tori "This just showed up for you" she said handing over a blue envelope.

Shane hopped off the table and walked forward, curious as to what Tori had received "What's it say?" he asked

"Girl Sport Magazine, saw me surfing" Tori read "and want me for a photo shoot, an article about Beauties of the Beach"

"Isn't that the magazine where they have the incredibly gorgeous girls?" Shane asked, earning a glare from Tori

"Yeah?" she asked "so!"

"Okay…" Dustin said, clasping his hand on Shane's shoulder "we'll go back to silent mode now"

"So are you going to do it?" Kelly asked

Tori sighed "I want to show them that im not just some dopey tom-boy"

"Well, that sounds like a good reason too me" Kelly said as she walked away

**xXx**

Tori had retreated back to Ninja Storm, she sighed, why was this a hard decision to make? She wanted to prove that she was more than just a tom-boy but she also enjoyed knowing that people knew that she was different. She was kneeling in front of her Sensei, as he read over the invitation she had received, once he was done. She had told him the reason behind her wanting to do the photo shoot, now she was waiting for an answer.

"Is that a good enough reason to do the photo shoot, Sensei?" Tori asked

"A ninja's power flows through them from deep within their being," Sensei answered "This inner strength can help you in all situations"

He didn't really answer the question

"You're no help, you know that?" Tori answered

"There is a difference between helping someone and deciding for them" Sensei responded

Tori sighed and walked out.

Cam cracked his knuckles and spun around on his chair "I feel like I've been writing code for weeks" he complained looking at his hands "I have blisters"

"You're efforts are admirable son" Sensei said turning to him "I have a terrible feeling we will need it"

* * *

After she had left Ninja Ops, Tori slowly made her way towards the Beach, she was still wondering if she should actually be here, or if she should turn around right now and go in search of her friends, but her mind flashed back to that morning and she growled, she would do this and prove to her friends, that she could be a girl. Looking up from the invitation in her hand, she frowned as she came face-to-face with a miniature RV, which held a clothes rack outside alongside a camera set.

"Is this the right place?" Tori asked, looking around in confusion, this didn't look like a place for a photo shoot, but with a small shrug she started to walk forwards.

On a rock, overlooking the whole scene. One stood in Navy and the other in Crimson. They each had beetle like helmets, the Navy ranger's helmet had two antlers while the Crimson only had one. They held staffs on their backs. Crimson was standing with his arms crossed and looked over the vast desert region and Tori.

"This waiting is getting old," the Navy ranger said impatiently

"Chill," Crimson spoke "We have to do this right"

"With you there, bro" Navy answered

"Let's get out of here,"

And they Ninja streaked away.

"Hello?" Tori said "Anybody here"

Two girls stumbled out of the trailer, each wearing weird outfits. One had bubble-gum pink hair, the other hand wavy brown hair.

"Hello," the girl with wavy brown hair said cheerfully

"Hi," Tori said hesitantly "Im Tori," she introduced herself

The brown haired girl smiled and looked Tori over "My, aren't you…ordinary"

Tori frowned

"Let's see if we can do something about that" she pushed Tori into the trailer, returning a couple of minutes later. Tori's hair was up in a beehive like style, and she was wearing a red-one piece tight suit that definitely wasn't her.

"Perfect," the wavy brown haired girl cheered

"I don't know…" Tori complained "this is so not me"

"We've seen what's you, okay" the pink haired girl said "now just smile for the camera" and she shoved Tori in front of the camera.

Tori sighed and looked at the hand-held that was in the girl with pink hair's hand. She could just see the back of it, and read it quietly to herself "If found please return to…Lothor!" she gasped and looked up "I though I recognized you two! Bad hair, bad clothes…too much make-up"

"Do you think it's too much?" The brown haired girl asked "I mean, I really have big pores"

"Marah!" the other girl hissed, slapping her arm "Kelzaks!" she ordered seconds later, and around 10 Kelzaks appeared. Tori charged forward and began to fight the Kelzaks but the tightness of the clothes she was wearing, restrained her from moving around too much. She kicked at a Kelzak, it grabbed her leg, and another quickly swarmed in, the group caught her. "In front of the Camera and Marah took her picture.

Within seconds, a clone of Tori stood beside her, wearing the exact same clothing as her

"Look familiar?" Marah asked

Tori looked at the copy in disbelief, this was wrong on so many levels. Then there was a red light and she was sucked into the camera.

"It worked!" Kapri cheered

"What are you're orders," the clone asked

"Return to Storm Chargers, and get those two boys to take you to their headquarters" Kapri ordered

"Yes, ma'am"

"And uh, don't call me ma'am" Kapri said, with a glare "im not that much older than you"

The clone nodded, bowed and walked off

Marah walked up excited "Can we go shopping now?" she asked "I've got Uncle's card" and with that the two left.

**xXx**

Inside a small, cramped, dark space, Tori was pushing herself up. She shook her head and looked around. The small shaped room was box shaped, there was a dim fog on the floor, and a hexagon shaped window directly in front of her. The feeling she was feeling was of immense fear. Where was she?

A light shone down from above, illuminating the room slightly. She looked up, to see a square like shape above her, there was a Kelzak looking down at her. It was a lot taller than her.

"Kelzaks?" she questioned "Let me out of here! Hello! Let me go!"

The Kelzaks shook the camera causing her to lose her balance "No stop it! Where are you going?!"

She sighed, before pushing herself up and walking to the centre of the room, she pulled off her clothes and revealed her Ninja gear. She lifted up her arm and pressed the communicator and spoke into it.

"Cam! Can you hear me? Shane? Dustin? Anybody?"

But there was no answer.

* * *

She hated the mall! Well, she hated the shopping part of the mall, she wasn't one to follow the fashion trends she preferred to be herself and do what she felt comfortable in. She didn't own many girl clothes and took pride in being a tom-boy it was who she was and if people didn't accept that then that was their problem. So…why had she come here?

Looking through the clothes racks Sabrina looked up as her mother spoke to the clerk near the counter; she could have easily made a break for it when her mother wasn't looking but she would only get into trouble for that; so she stood patiently waiting her mother's return just aimlessly looking through the pointless girly-girl clothes that were strewn around the store.

She moved a pair of jeans when an all too familiar jingle caught her attention; Sabrina smiled as she removed her cell-phone from her back pocket and looked at the caller ID 'Kevin' she pressed answer and lifted the phone to her ear. "Kev?" she questioned down the line and was rewarded with her friends familiar low voice.

"_Sabrina,"_ Kevin answered, and she could hear the smile in his voice "_well its about time, I been trying to call you all day, why haven't you been answering?"_

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly "was applying to my new school" she answered "Blue Bay Harbour High school…as a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Kevin laughed down the line, as Sabrina signalled to her mother that she was going outside to talk. Hayley nodded and waved her off as she returned to searching for more clothes her daughter could use. Sabrina knew her mother meant well, but if she continued to buy her girl-girl clothing she was gonna scream.

"_So hows the new life?"_ Kevin asked

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Boring," she answered "I miss you guys! I miss hanging out in the park with you lot, the soccer games you, me, David and Amy used to play. The trips to the beach we used to take…and burying Abigail in the sand"

"Havent you replaced us yet?" he asked

Sabrina scoffed, she could never replace her Miami friends, but that didn't mean she would get more down here "I couldn't replace you!" she protested "But there are these four people that I have become friends with"

"Names?" Kevin asked

"Uh…" Sabrina hesitated "Kelly, Tori, Shane and Dustin" she finally answered

"_So two girls and two boys, eh?" _Kevin asked "_That it?"_

Sabrina rolled her eyes at her friend "Yes, Kev, that's all, relax. Besides I've only know then about two weeks tops…Oof!" she cried out as she walked into someone coming in the opposite direction; she hit the floor with a thud her phone sliding out of her hand, Kevin's muffled voice over the line.

"_Sabrina?!"_ Kevin demanded "_Sabrina! You there? What happened?"_

"Hey!" cried a female voice and Sabrina looked up to see two teenage girls, slightly older than her. One had shoulder length blonde hair with pink highlights and the second had shoulder length brown hair "Watch where your going!" it had been the blonde who had spoken

Sabrina's eyes narrowed and she picked up her cell phone as she lifted herself back to her feet "Me?!" she demanded "if I remember correctly it was _you_ who walked into _me!"_

The girl seemed surprised at Sabrina's sudden outburst before the girl with brown hair indicated to the phone in the short red-heads hand. Sabrina realized that Kevin was still on the line and quickly lifted the phone to her ear "Kev, I'll call you back later…yeah, bye" and she hung up and turned back to the two girls in front of her. "you owe me an apology" she said

The girl with blonde hair scoffed "Yeah right!" she said snappishly, and she tried to walk away but Sabrina caught her hand and pulled her around to face her again "Let go!" the girl demanded pulling her hand free from Sabrina's grip.

"Look," Sabrina said trying to remain calm "You walked into me! Okay, so you apologize to me, and we'll both go our separate ways"

The blonde shook her head "Why should I apologize?!" she demanded "You should have watched where you were going!"

Sabrina's eyes hardened as she bit the inside of her lip to keep from retorting "Oh, whatever!" she snapped and turned away heading back towards the store that her mother was finally exiting.

"Was that really necessary?" the brown haired girl asked "she seemed nice"

The blonde turned to her friend and scowled "Your evil Marah!" she snapped "you don't want to be friends with such a prissy human…she'll be under our control as soon as uncle takes over Earth"

"But Kapri," Marah said turning to her sister, but Kapri wasn't listening and had carried on walking into the mall. Marah, turned back to where Sabrina was standing talking with her mother before following after her sister quickly.

Sabrina sighed; and glanced up as she felt eyes on her, she turned towards the two girls and noticed the blonde was stalking away and the brown was still looking at her. She offered the brown haired girl a small smile before turning back to talk with her mother. "Can I go to Storm Charges now?" Sabrina asked

Hayley nodded "Yeah," she answered "I have to head back to work anyway"

Quickly hugging her mother, Sabrina headed out of the mall and towards Storm Charges as she got closer she was nearly bowled over by Shane, Tori and Dustin who were rushing out of the store; Tori glared heatedly at her as Shane apologized and Dustin caught Sabrina's arms to steady her.

"See you Sabrina!" the boy in yellow called as he followed his friends into one of the Storm Charges vans; Sabrina waved to him and entered the store to find Kelly in the back.

"Hey," the older red head greeted "And where've you been hiding today?" she asked with a smile

Sabrina returned the smile "My mom enrolled me at the High school, and then dragged me to the mall" she answered, sounding relieved

"Don't like the mall?" Kelly asked with a laugh

Sabrina chuckled "No, its okay, but I cant stand shopping. Especially clothes shopping. My mom usually just gets me stuff, because I get bored easily"

Kelly nodded in understanding "Did you just see the guys?"

Sabrina nodded "Yeah, they seemed in a rush."

Kelly nodded "I wonder where they run off too all the time" she looked towards Sabrina as if the young girl knew the answer

"I don't know!" Sabrina said quickly, causing Kelly to laugh again and shake her head at the young girl.

* * *

Tori, fumbled around the walls of the inside of the camera, she was searching for a weak point that she could use to her advantage and escape. She sighed, giving up and walking back to the centre of the room. She sank to her knees, in defeat.

An image of Sensei appeared in front of her, and she remembered his words from earlier that day **A Ninja's power flows through them, from deep within their being**

"That's it," she said looking up at smiling. She got to her feet and raised her hands over her head, made a sign and said loudly "I summon Blue Ninja Powers of the rising waters!" a geyser of water erupted at her feet, rising her into the air. She smiled down and laughed.

* * *

Dustin was in the drivers' seat, Shane was beside him and Tori was sitting in the passengers' seat, Dustin looked at the fuel gauge on the dashboard and sighed "Urgh, we might have to stop for gas, man"

Shane looked over at him from his seat as Tori looked straight ahead

"We're not stopping," she said

Shane and Dustin looked up confused

"Well…what if we don't make it?" Shane asked

Tori threw him an icy stare

"We'll make it, just drive" she ordered

Dustin and Shane shrugged and kept on driving. Up ahead there were construction workers on the roads, orange cones lined the streets.

"Aww, road works" Dustin complained, coming to a stop

"Don't stop," Tori said

"What…can I do?" Dustin asked

Tori unfastened her seat belt and climbed out of the car, slamming the door in the progress before storming towards the construction workers.

"Woah," Shane mumbled "Does…uh…Tori seem a little tense to you?" he asked

The two boys shared a look before turning to look at Tori through the windscreen

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MOVE IT!" she shouted in a high pitched voice "MOVE IT! NOW! NOW! NOW!!!!" at this point she had gripped the workers jacket and was shaking him. The constructor turned the stop sign to go, fearfully. And Tori stormed back to the van.

"Just a bit man," Dustin said, nodding his head in agreement

"Hey," the boy from the beach called out, Tori looked over at him, glared and growled before climbing back into the van.

Dustin and Shane looked on in shock.

"Hey! Tori, that's the guy" Shane said, pointing at the boy

"What guy?" Tori asked

"That's the guy from the beach," Shane reminded her

"Whatever, can we just go?!"

Shane looked at his friend in confusion "What's with you? I thought you were all into him?"

Tori turned and glared at him "CAN WE GET THERE PLEASE?"

Dustin immediately started the Van "Yeah, driving…driving…" he mumbled

* * *

Sabrina smiled as she walked through the city of Blue Bay Harbour; the sun beat down from the clear blue sky above and everything seemed perfect. No attacks on the city today, it must have been a rarity considering she had been here about two weeks and in those two weeks there had been many attacks; thankfully enough she hadn't run across anymore monsters that have tried to harm her.

As she walked towards the edge of town; she turned the corner that led to the city central and beyond which was the road that led to her home, music played through her headphones and her soccer ball was in her backpack which was over her shoulder, although she was tone deaf to the rest of the world a loud yell caught her attention and she snapped her head up to see she had wandered into a fight between the Power Rangers and another monster.

Her eyes widened in response as the monster turned towards her and she backtracked slightly; the red, yellow and blue heroes turned in her direction also and she felt mildly embarrassed for some reason, that she didn't know why. The alien spoke, but she missed what he said, he seemed to be talking in riddles and the next thing she knew she was on the ground as the ground on which she had once stood exploded.

"What the –"she started, before realizing something or someone was pinning her down…she tilted her head upwards to see it was the yellow ranger. "Oh…uh, thanks" she said as the ranger got off of her and pulled her back to her feet.

He nodded "Now get out of here!" and he motioned back the way she came

Sabrina nodded and quickly took off away from the fight; but she didn't go far. Just far enough where she couldn't be seen.

Once she was sure Sabrina had gone; Tori turned back to the monster and stepped forward "Blue Ranger! Flood attack!" and within seconds the whole of city centre was covered in water which the copy bot fell through. Tori slashed him multiple times underwater and he flew outwards as the field drained. "Let's put em together boys!" Tori shouted. "Storm Striker! Ready…aim…FIRE!" She shouted and pulled the trigger and the monster was destroyed. But he grew to be twenty stories high. "Cam! Zord time!" Tori ordered.

"Here we go!" He replied and pressed a button on his super computer. The swords immediately came. Shane's a hawk, Dustin's a lion, and Tori's a dolphin. The giant fighting machine assembled together to face the monster.

The copy bot multiplied. "They're cheating!" Dustin shouted.

"I've got something that'll even the odds. It's called the Lightening mode. But it only lasts 60 seconds." Cam warned.

"All the time we'll need." Tori smirked taking the power disk. "Power disk! Locked and dropped!"

The metal bulk from the Megazord was removed and left in its place was a sleek model of the original Megazord. It started hopping around on its toes like a boxer. It came forward and completely and quickly demolished all the clones, just in the nick of time.

The Megazord powered down and went back to its original state. "Power disk! Locked, dropped and ready to rock! Serpent Sword!" The three shouted.

"One to the power of three!" Shane shouted.

The Megazord copied and there were now three of them holding the sword. "Megazord! Triple strike!" All three copies slashed downwards at the Copy bot completely destroying him.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Tori entered the store and noticed Shane leaning against the wall staring at her "What? What are you staring at?" she asked him. Shane followed her towards the register.

"I was just noticing you're not completely un-beautiful," Shane answered

"Thanks…" Tori said "I think"

"Oh, Tori," Dustin said coming up to the two "Could you take care of a customer, for me? He needs help with the surfboards"

Tori looked at him in confusion "You do realize I don't actually work here, right?" she questioned

Dustin sighed "Just go talk to the guy"

"Okay…okay" Tori said with a sigh and walked towards the guy at the front of the store "can I help you?" she asked

The boy turned around, and it was the boy from the beach. Tori turned around and smiled at her friends. Dustin and Shane grinned and gave her thumbs up.

"Hi…im Tori" she said introducing herself

"Hi," the boy responded "Im Dill"

The two started up a conversation.

* * *

Sabrina sighed as she collapsed onto her bed, her head hit her pillows and she stared up at the wooden beams of her room. She was home...alone, again. Her mother was still in work and had called a few hours ago to say that she wouldn't be home until 3:00am the next morning. At times she hated the fact that her mother worked ridiculous hours, she never got to spend time with her anymore. Groaning Sabrina raised her hand and pressed it against the side of her head, she had been getting hot flashes all day and her head for the last half hour had felt like it was going to explode. A headache pounded on the inside of her skull and this time she found that she couldn't shake it off; carefully pushing herself to her feet she made her way down the hall to the bathroom, where she pulled open the mirror hiding the medicine cabinet from view.

She found what she as looking for and swallowed the two painkillers with a drop of water from the bathroom sink. She then closed the medicine cabinet mirror and stared at her reflection; but instead of usual blue eyes they were red with a thin golden rim, she gasped and shut her eyes quickly hoping it was just a figment of her imagination but when she re-opened her eyes she saw that it was real. "What's happening to me?" she murmured, before images started to flash through her mind's eye at warp speeds. She shook her head trying to make heads or tails of them but whatever she did, they wouldn't slow down.

_A dark chamber with many people chanting and someone sobbing_

_Red and Gold flames flickered in the dim light, casting shadows along the wall_

_Flames rising into the air and with a screech changing into a bird_

_A person bursting into flames - then a new person rising from the ashes_

Sabrina gasped as she pulled back and stumbled over her own too feet as she landed with her back against the bathroom door; she shook her head as she took two seconds to think about what she had just seen. Had it really happened? Or was it just her imagination playing up again? Something wet hit her hand and she looked down to see a clear blob of moisture on the top of her hand, before she felt something cold running down her face. She reached up tentively and rubbed her finger across her cheek, she was crying. Carefully and steadily she pushed herself to her feet and dared herself too looking into the mirror; her eyes were their usual sea blue colour again. The red had gone from them and so had the thin golden rim.

Breathing in deeply and shakily; Sabrina reached for her phone that was in her jean's pocket, she flipped it open and dialled the one number that needed dialling, before lifting it to her ear and waiting for an answer -

"Hello,"

Sabrina breathed in another shaky breath before speaking "Uncle Tommy...." she said, in a voice that held fear and curiosity.

* * *

**A/N: So Sabrina is learning more and more about herself every chapter; what will come of it? Keep reading to find out.**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: For the next couple of days I will NOT be updating this story. Don't worry, im not abandoning it, I am simply stepping back so that I can finish my first Ninja Storm Fic. It has a few chapters left and then I will be back. I promise. This series will then hopefully have my undivided attention over the Easter holidays.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	4. Looming Thunder

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Looming Thunder**

* * *

"This is what I know so far," Tommy Oliver said as he sat beside his niece in her home in Blue Bay Harbour, and he pushed the handwritten notes towards her across the coffee table.

Sabrina sighed and picked up the papers as she looked them over "17 years?" she questioned, "that means…" and she calculated the maths in her head "im gonna die when im 33 years old?"

Tommy shook his head, and placed his hand on Sabrina's shoulder "No, that's just what I found, with the help of Billy. But he's not sure if it's all true. The Phoenix is a creature that no will _ever_ understand. I guess it depends on the nature of the protector and the strength she holds"

Sabrina looked up "so if im strong, I'll survive?" she questioned

Tommy just stared at her, what could he say? She was family. He couldn't tell her that she would most probably die on her 33rd birthday, she was only 16, and he didn't want to scare her. "That's up to you, you're the keeper, the protector…it's your choice when the times comes"

"Cant I just pass on the powers?" Sabrina asked "You know, instead of dying?"

Tommy looked thoughtful "you mean pass them on as in through birth?"

Sabrina nodded.

"That will probably only work if you have a girl," Tommy answered "it has never been noted that a protector has ever been a boy. Only females"

"Why?" Sabrina questioned

Tommy chuckled "Because, apparently girls can relate to a phoenix easier than a boy can"

Sabrina grinned "you mean, we more trusted with higher levels of power"

"You could say that," he answered. Sabrina smiled and unexpectedly hugged her uncle.

"Thank you Uncle Tommy," she said happily "Thank you for not lying to me, and telling me straight out what could happen. It will make me more prepared. You're truly the best"

"Aww," Tommy cooed and hugged her back "your welcome honey. Now, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

Sabrina frowned "I don't work" she answered him and pulled away from the hug

Tommy stared at her "really? I thought you worked at that place I picked you up from earlier"

"You mean Storm Charges?" Sabrina asked, Tommy nodded. The girl laughed "No, I don't work there. I just hang out there. Im friends with the owner Kelly. She doesn't mind me being there, I help out around there at times, and she has offered me a job many times, but I don't want a job. That means Kelly goes from being my friend to my boss, and the relationship changes"

Tommy nodded once and the two looked up quickly as the front door opened and Hayley walked in. "Oh, Tommy…" Hayley said looking from her friend to her daughter and back again "I didn't know you where here…"

Tommy stood and faced his friend "Sabrina called me last night; she sounded scared"

Hayley frowned and turned to her daughter who was looking at anything except at her mother, why hadn't she called her?

"Uh, I gotta go" Sabrina said "im helping Kelly down at the track…Thank you again Uncle Tommy. I'll see you later mom" and with a quick hug and kiss to her mother's cheek the teenager left.

"Do I want to know?" Hayley asked

Tommy picked up the information papers and handed them over "She called me last night saying she had flashbacks of another life…well, a few other lives. I believe they were of past protectors. I got this from Billy, and I thought she might want to read it. Give her a better understanding about what she is going through"

Hayley looked down at the paper work and turned walking towards the kitchen, as Tommy followed after her.

* * *

The gates hit the ground and the racers were off; leading the group was Dustin, although the other racers were hot on his tail. He hit the hill before the rest of them, pulling back slightly on his bike and catching major air, and when he landed and took off once more as soon as she hit the ground. He skidded past the spot where Kelly and Sabrina were standing watching him. Kelly was holding a stop watch and clipboard and Sabrina was watching rapid interest.

"Yeah!" Sabrina yelled over the noise as he sped past "Go Dustin!"

Up on a hill, over-looking the track, where two riders were waiting. One was wearing all Navy and the other was wearing all Crimson. They were watching the race below.

"You ready?" the one in Navy asked

Crimson nodded "Definitely"

"Whoa," Sabrina mumbled as she pulled back as two Navy and Crimson blurs sped past her and towards Dustin who was looking frantically from side-to-side. The three of them became neck and neck. The Crimson boy took the outside track, and kicked up dirt as he made a sharp turning; while Dustin and the Navy rider hugged the boundary and made the turn slightly easier.

The two boys flew through the finish line, as Dustin followed seconds later.

Sabrina and Kelly who had returned from the side of the track and towards the Storm Charges van; smiled as the boy in yellow rolled towards them. "You did great, Dustin" Sabrina said when he stopped beside her and she handed him a bottle of water from the back of the van.

"Thanks," the boy in yellow said with a smile in her direction; before he turned and glanced at the two riders a few feet away. They were removing their helmets to reveal a tall blonde and a short brunette. "Hey, you ever seen those guys before?" he asked Kelly

Kelly and Sabrina looked across at the two riders, the older red head shook her head "They ride like Factory Pros," she answered "I would have remembered"

"Im just glad they don't race 125's" Dustin commented

Sabrina tore her gaze away from the two boys when Dustin snapped his fingers in front of her face and laughed as she pulled back and blinked. "Shut up!" she muttered and looked away.

"Im gonna go say hi," the boy in yellow said "You think you can resist staring if I take you over there?"

Sabrina glared at him, but he didn't seem phased "Come on…" she said, and the two headed towards the two new boys.

"Hey there," Dustin said, when he and Sabrina got close enough to the other two boys "how's it going?"

"Tracks a little soggy" the Crimson rider said

Dustin grinned "Well, it doesn't seem to slow you guys down"

"Hey," the Navy rider greeted "Im Blake, this is my brother Hunter"

"You guys are brothers?" Dustin asked, looking between the two of them in confusion

Sabrina elbowed the boy beside her in the side; but it was Hunter who got his point across.

"We're adopted!" he snapped. Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him. There was no need for an attitude, Dustin didn't know.

Dustin seemed to backtrack slightly

"Easy bro," Blake said, "and he wonders why he doesn't have any friends" his gaze then landed on Sabrina "Hi,"

"Hi," Sabrina answered

Dustin looked between Sabrina and Blake and frowned slightly before stepping in and introducing himself "Well, im Dustin…this is Sabrina –"

"I can introduce myself," the girl said looking up at her friend

Dustin shrugged at the girl and turned back to the two brothers in front of him "I haven't seen you guys out here before, where's the home track?"

"Uh, we came down from –"

Hunter interrupted "You wouldn't have heard of it!"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him again; Blake noticed this and decided to interrupt.

"Cool it bro," he smiled at Sabrina again and turned back to Dustin "hey you were pretty fast out there" he said trying to change the subject

"Yeah, well I must have lost a couple of seconds on my lap time" Dustin said

"You get too much air on your jumps," Hunter told him

Blake nodded "He's right," he shrugged "Dark and brooding, but right"

Sabrina laughed slightly under her breath; before noticing the looks she was receiving "Im just surprised at how well you know each other. Don't take this the wrong way, but most adopted siblings don't get on well, because their so different"

"Right," Blake said with a nod "Anyway," he said turning back to Dustin "Listen what are you doing? You want to follow us?"

"Actually," Dustin said slightly uneasy "I gotta take a rain check, I gotta be somewhere"

"Yeah, no worries" Hunter said patting Dustin's protective gear "Next time" and he turned and walked off.

* * *

Dustin walked into the forest with his backpack and Ninja gear on looking around for his friends. "Hey Tori! Shane! Hey, come on you guys!" He called out. "Man, don't tell me I missed training again. Ugh, why do I do this to myself? Come on you guys!" The sound of a hissing noise caught the earth Ninja's attention and he whirled around. About 10 Kelzaks appeared and Dustin got into a fighting stance.

One aimed a kick at his head, which he blocked with his forearm and ducked down underneath two more kicks to the head. He stepped forward kicking a Kelzak in the chest and whirled back around to punch another one away. He ducked underneath a punch and threw two at the Kelzaks standing in front of him. One grabbed his arm and the others quickly swarmed around him. They tossed him to the ground and circled around him holding blades to him. He looked up unsure what to do.

The revving of engines sounded through the air and two bikes came into the area. One red, the other blue. Each holding passengers. Shane and Tori rode up, fully morphed to help out their yellow comrade. They fired lasers striking the Kelzaks in the chest and knocking them away from Dustin.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Shane cheered. The Kelzaks chased after the two rangers. Dustin stood up and watched in awe as the bikes flew through the air and shot lasers at on coming Kelzaks.

"Oh dude!" He shouted putting his hands to his mouth. Cam walked up behind him holding a remote and a backpack on his shoulder.

"Hey Dustin." He greeted.

"Hey man!"

"You know, I told these guys not to engage the enemy til the bikes were ready. But of course no one ever listens to the guy with glasses." Cam spoke.

"Dude, what? These are the Tsunami Cycles?" Dustin asked. The two ducked as Tori came sailing over them.

"These are awesome!" She whooped as she engaged some more Kelzaks.

"Whoa! Man, I thought these things were months off of being ready!"

"So did I." Cam responded.

Dustin looked excited. "So, what you got something for me?"

Cam shifted his bag. "No should I?" He asked seriously.

"Oh, come on man. Quit joking around."

"Seriously. I don't know what you're talking about."

Dustin looked like a sad puppy. "So what? You're saying, that Motocross guy is the only that doesn't get a Tsunami Cycle?" Cam laughed.

"Alright, alright fine." He pulled out the remote. Dustin's mood was lifted again. Cam used the controller to direct something towards them. A huge MACK truck was driving towards them. "Meet your new Mobile Command Centre." Cam spoke. The truck pulled to a stop and a door in the back opened. "Check this out." A yellow Tsunami Cycle with a yellow lightening bolt frame work design on the back came out.

"Oh dude!" Dustin said shocked. Cam nodded.

"So what? Anything I should know?" He asked.

Cam nodded. "Yeah, just make sure-" He was cut off by Dustin running up toward the bike and flipping through the air and morphing. "Why bother?"

He revved the engine and took off for Tori and Shane. "Yeah baby! That's what I'm talking about!" He saw Tori and Shane and sped up. "Guy's wait up!"

"Dustin! You made it!" Shane gave him thumbs up.

"These rock!" Dustin cheered. Tori noticed Kelzaks.

"Look! The freaks are back!" She shouted. The three sped off towards them and fired lasers.

"Not going to be a problem." Shane smirked.

"Love the lasers!" Dustin shouted firing away.

Shane was pulling up to a group of Kelzaks and was about to hit one of them.

"Whoa! Brake!" He shouted and his Cycle slide to the side, hitting the Kelzak as it stopped and sending it flying into the air. "Bye-bye! Good bike." Shane said petting it. Dustin soared into the air and a Kelzak jumped to try and slash him.

"No one messes with my bike!" He shouted and while holding onto the handlebars, slide out of the seat to kick the Kelzak in the chest. He quickly got back into the seat and cheered. "250's here I come!"

The three rangers regrouped and shot lasers at the Kelzaks, pulling to a stop, destroying them. They rode the bikes back to the Mobile Command Centre and cheered hopping off of their new toys. "Ninja Form!" the shouted and de-morphed.

Shane high-fived Tori and she laughed.

"Hey guys." Cam said coming up to them.

"Yo!" Dustin greeted.

"Sup Cam?" Shane asked. "You know, these bikes work pretty well."

"You know Shane, your lucky. They still need some fine tuning. Dustin." Cam said tossing him his backpack.

"Thanks' man."

Cam walked up to him holding a CD case. "Hey, since you're the bike expert, why don't you take a look at these specs and give me an altitude chart for auto-jetting? And don't try and play video games with it or something like…you would do." He asked.

"Okay, dude. You know I'm not a complete dufus." He said taking the case.

"Here's your chance to prove it." Cam said walking away. Shane walked up to Dustin with his arms crossed.

"Hey Dustin. Hey, where were you today?" Shane asked

"At the track," Dustin answered "I met these two guys and they are crazy fast man, im hooking up with them later"

"Yeah whatever," Shane said "just remember what's important here"

Dustin smiled and walked off, neither of the Wind rangers noticed the Crimson and Navy rangers who stood out from behind a tree.

"We've seen enough" Crimson said "Lets go"

The two then ninja streaked away.

* * *

"It's some kind of subterranean disturbance." Cam said looking at his computer. There were images of power outages and buildings rocking. "This is not good." As if to answer him Ninja Ops started to shake, dust started to fall in and the lights began flickering. Shane and Tori tried to stay up right. The ground was still as soon as it came.

"It stopped." Tori pointed out. Cam was immediately back at his computer.

"Seismographs are picking up some serious activity." He said. On the screen a Mole monster popped out of the ground and into a rock quarry.

"There's your reason why." Shane said.

"That is one massive mole." Tori spoke slightly disgusted. Dustin ran in.

"Sorry guys. I just got hung up at the track." Dustin apologized. Shane sighed.

"Well, better late then never."

"He's at the Rock Quarry." Cam informed.

"On it. Ready?" Shane asked as they got into formation.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

The three of them yelled and morphed.

**xXx**

Ninja streaking to the Rock Quarry, Shane, Dustin and Tori, infiltrated the mole's habitat. They each took out their Ninja Staffs, and looked around, cautiously sticking together. The mole suddenly appeared, and blasts were fired at him.

"Hey! Mole head!" Tori called out.

"We don't dig what you've been up to!" Dustin added on.

"Oh yeah?! Well I'm guessing by the spandex that it's your job to stop me!" The Mole guessed. He dove into the ground in a cloud of smoke.

"Where'd he go?" Shane asked. The three went back to back.

"Want to take a wild guess?" Tori asked sarcastically. The mole appeared in the small gap between them and spun around slashing at the rangers. As soon as he popped out he was immediately back in the ground.

"Alright! Dig this dirt boy! Ninja Dirt Dive!" Dustin shouted diving into the ground. There were two puffs of smoke coming from opposite directions. They collided and Dustin came flying out of the ground. "That was down and dirty!" The mole came out of the hole cheering.

"Terra Mole in the house! Watch and learn rangers, as I trash your city from the inside out!" He spoke and dove again disappearing.

"Ah! He got away!" Shane groaned.

"He'll be back." Tori assured.

"They always come back," Dustin commented

* * *

"Bye Uncle Tommy!" Sabrina yelled as she hopped out of the car and waved her uncle off as he returned back to Reefside; he had work later that afternoon and needed to get back early he had left the information for Sabrina to keep and read over, he also told her to write down if she had anymore visions and what she saw for him next time he saw her; he would then talk to Billy and get confirmation before he told her anything.

Once her uncle's car disappeared out of sight, Sabrina entered Storm Charges and was met by Dustin, Blake and Hunter at the door. She smiled at the three of them and passed through them looking around for Kelly. "Hey Dustin," she said turning around to face the boy in yellow "is Kelly here?"

Dustin nodded "Yeah, she's upstairs" he answered "should be back down now"

Sabrina nodded, and turned away once more, but turned back when Dustin called out to her.

"Hey, Sabrina?" the boy in yellow said, "Uh, who was that?" he asked motioning to the open door and referring to the man who had just dropped her off.

Sabrina smiled at his concern "You mean that man that dropped me off?" she asked

Dustin nodded

"He's my uncle," she answered

Dustin relaxed visibly, and Sabrina grinned

"Bit old for me don't you think?" she asked, winking at the boy in yellow and heading into the back room as Kelly stepped off the last step leading from upstairs and back into her store. She smiled at the younger red head as Sabrina offered to help Kelly with the re-stocking.

"Hey!" Dustin's voice sounded out, and Sabrina looked up to see Tori and Shane had appeared in the store "cool! You guys finally get to meet"

Hunter and Blake turned around "Shane, Tori this is Hunter and Blake"

"How's it going?" Hunter asked

"Good," Shane answered

"Dustin's told us a lot about you guys," Hunter added

Blake looked Tori over "But not everything"

Tori looked away blushing; before Shane interrupted "Hey Dustin, can I talk to you?" and he motioned towards the front desk; a few feet away from Hunter, Blake and Tori. Unknown to the two boys, Sabrina had just ducked down behind the front desk; as she picked up the pen and papers she had just dropped.

"Sure" Dustin said as he followed his friend

"Where were you?" Shane asked "You were supposed to be back at Ninja Ops"

Sabrina perked up; freezing in her crouch. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it.

"Oh yeah, I know man" Dustin said "these guys showed up and I kinda lost track of time"

"Sensei's not happy" Shane continued "He's doing that thing with his nose again"

Dustin winched "Oh great…okay!" and he hurried back to Tori's side "Come on Tori!" he said dragging her out of the room

"Catch you later Tori!" Blake called after her

"Later!" she called back, as Shane walked out the door, Sabrina glanced over the top of the counter to be sure that Shane had gone before she re-appeared behind the counter. She had been spying; she didn't want to accused of something she knew was wrong.

Hunter and Blake suddenly moved in front of the front counter and Sabrina ducked back down to avoid being seen by them.

"Man," Blake said, loud enough for Sabrina to even hear "that Tori is fine…"

"Yeah, so is Sabrina" Hunter agreed, while the girl in question perked up "question is why are they hanging around with a goof like Dustin?" he asked

Blake shrugged

"Who knows?" Blake said "Maybe they like doing charity work"

And the two laughed. Sabrina clenched her hands tightly into fists as they shook; it took all manner of self-control not to jump up at that moment and hit both Hunter and Blake for their comments about Dustin. She waited until she heard their footsteps die away before she checked and re-stood…what had she just heard? And what was she going to do about it?

**xXx**

"98...99...100." Sensei said from on top of Dustin's back who was doing push-ups. Dustin collapsed back down onto the table. "Maybe, now you will learn the importance of punctuality."

Tori came over and sat on the table next to Dustin snickering. "And, you'll have really nice Pecs."

Shane walked in and saw the Earth Ninja. "Hey, uh Dustin. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Dustin rolled off the table and walked up to Shane.

"Okay, dude I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"How well do you know Hunter and Blake?" Shane asked. "I mean, they come out of nowhere and suddenly their your best friends."

"Dude, it's a motocross thing" Dustin said "You've got you're skater buds and their total posers, but we never say a word"

"Yeah, at least I know what's important here," Shane said

Dustin who had been walking out, stopped in his tracks and turned back around

"Look, ever since you've been hanging out with those guys, your priorities are messed" Shane continued.

"Dude, that's crazy man!" He looked to Tori who was sitting at the table. "Come on, back me up here Tori." She just looked down silently. "Oh, come on man! Listen, I admit, I've been a bit of an airhead lately but-"

"This isn't chess club! We're talking about the end of the world here! Do you even get that?" Shane cut him off.

"Sensei a little help here." Dustin asked looking to his furry mentor.

"You can only help yourself Dustin." He answered "By your actions, not words."

"You know what I can't believe this!" He shouted "Im going riding!" and he walked out.

* * *

"I cleared it no problem that time," Dustin said

"Keep that up and you'll be ready for the 250's in no time" Blake commented walking forward

"Yeah?" Dustin asked

Hunter nodded

"Yeah, I'd remember this moment" Blake said encouragingly. Dustin smiled.

"You know, it's been really cool hanging with you guys" Dustin said "It's hard to find people that like what you're into"

"I heard that," Hunter said

Suddenly the ground started to shake and the three boys struggled to keep their balance, Blake stumbled backwards into his bike; as Hunter waved his hands wildly trying to keep his balance and Dustin crashed to the floor, dropping his backpack in the process.

"What was that?" Blake asked, as Hunter pulled Dustin to his feet. The Wind ranger's morpher on his wrist beeped and Hunter twisted his arm to get a better look.

"Hey, freaky watch man" he said "does it have a compass?"

"Yeah," Dustin said distractedly "It's got a bunch of cool stuff…look I gotta go" and he pulled his arm from Hunter's grasp

"How come you always gotta bail Dustin?" Blake asked

"Yeah, Dustin" Hunter chimed

"Uh, I really gotta go…" Dustin said hastily pulling away from the two brothers and taking off.

Blake spotted the backpack on the ground and leaned down to pick it up; he nudged his brother and the two of them exchanged identical smirks.

**xXx**

The mystery of the ground shaking was because of the giant mole that was digging underground; Tori and Shane had been dispatched there by Cam, and were now standing close together, with their swords drawn.

"Where is he?" Shane asked

The mole popped out from the ground "Found him!" Tori shouted, as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her into the ground once more "Shane!"

"Let her go!" He ordered. Terra Mole tunnelled under the ground as Shane was about to shoot and tossed him into the air. Tori had managed to crawl out of the hole and made her way to Shane.

"Were is Dustin?" she asked.

Terra Mole popped out of the ground laughing. "That airhead? His ranger days are over!"

"Hey! We're the only ones who can call him an airhead!" Shane shouted.

On top of a cliff, running toward the scene was Dustin in his ranger form. "Can't believe I got stuck in traffic! Hope I'm not too late!" He ran and saw the scene below him. "Oh no guys! Back off mole!" he shouted taking out his Lion Hammer. He jumped into the battle and the mole dug a hole. Dustin circled around. "Can't hide forever." He commented. He felt something with his foot and smirked. "Lion Hammer Time!" He started hammering the ground rapidly.

He gave it one more swing and the mole popped out. "How's that for a big bang?" He asked.

"STORM STRIKER!" The three shouted.

"Dig this! FIRE!" Dustin ordered. He fired the blast and the monster was destroyed. A scroll of empowerment descended and the monster grew to Zord scale. "Cam! You know the drill!" Dustin shouted into the morpher. Cam rolled his eyes at the cliché that the Earth ranger had just used but, still he sent the Zords out.

The Mole dug under the ground and pulled the Megazord so it fell to the ground. "Again with the digging thing!" Shane shouted annoyed.

"He's a mole, Shane. That's what they do." Cam retorted. "I'll send you something that'll help. Downloading Power Sphere 4." He said and a Power Disk appeared on Dustin's screen.

"Got it! Let's see if we can hit a Jackpot! Locked, and dropped!" Dustin spoke. "Ram Hammer deploy!"

A giant Hammer looking like a Ram came out of the chest of the Megazord. The mole dug underground again.

"Think again chump!" Dustin shouted. The Megazord slammed the Ram Hammer into the ground sending the mole out of the ground. Dustin smirked. "Hammer Time!" The Megazord started swinging amazingly fast and striking at the Mole. It reeled back for one final strike and it connected, destroying the monster completely.

"Yeah! We did it!" Shane cheered.

"Thanks to Dustin! He rocks." Tori commented

Dustin crossed his arms behind his arms behind his head and leaned back. "No worries. Anytime."

* * *

Sabrina smiled at Tori and Shane as she stood alongside them on the track; after mysteriously disappearing from Storm Charges earlier Dustin had returned to the store to ask if the 16-year-old had wanted to head to the track with him Shane and Tori, she had agreed instantly and piled into Tori's van with Dustin and his friends not to mention his motocross bike.

After Dustin had geared up and hit the track he was riding insanely fast around all corner, as Tori, Shane and Sabrina cheered him on from the sidelines. The Bradley brothers were no where to be found and Sabrina was happy for that, because she had yet to forgive them for what they said about Dustin back at the store.

"Yeah!" Shane cheered as Dustin pulled to a stop in front of his friends and kicked up dirt spraying them with it.

"Oh" Sabrina complained as the dirt run down her jacket and back to the ground "nice!"

Shane looked over himself and the two girls dusting the dirt of their jackets; Dustin took off his helmet and laughed at his friends.

"Thanks for the shower" Tori said sarcastically

"Yeah, sorry" Dustin apologized "so what? Did I look faster?" he asked

Shane high-fived him "You were ripping it bro," he said "Hey, uh, so where's Blake and Hunter? I figured they would be here"

Dustin ran a hand through his hair "Yeah, I don't know" he answered "I guess they had better things to do than hang out with a good like me, huh?"

Sabrina frowned at her yellow clad friend; when she had learned that Shane had heard what the Bradley brothers had said it helped her slightly because she didn't know how to tell Dustin. Besides, she didn't think he would believe her, he barely knew her after all.

"Hey, uh" Shane hesitated "some of the stuff before, I didn't mean it when I said you werent committed"

Sabrina looked towards the boy in red in confusion; but didn't ask what he was talking about. She wouldn't get an explanation anyway.

A jingle split through the comfortable silence that had settled and the three older teens turned to Sabrina as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket and smiled at the ID "Excuse me guys…" she said answering the phone and walking away "Hey Abby…" she said happily

Tori took advantage of Sabrina's disappearance and turned towards Dustin and spoke "You're a great ranger" she said with a smile "A flake…but a great ranger"

Dustin smiled at his friends "Thanks guys," he said "Well, lets gear up. If we're gonna be riding the Tsunami Cycles, we'd better be ready"

"Alright!" Shane said excitedly as he and Tori hurried towards the Van to gear up. Sabrina looked up from her phone call and frowned at the others; but she didn't question them on their antics and returned to her phone call.

**xXx**

Standing on a hill under a tree watching them where the Crimson and Navy rangers.

"Have fun while you can," the Navy ranger laughed

Crimson nodded slightly "You have no idea what's coming" he added on; before setting his gaze on Sabrina who was still on the phone.

She was the one.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, two chapters in one night. I know I said I wasn't going to updating this story for a while, but the video I am using on Youtube for the last few episodes of Ninja Storm was taking forever to load and I started this while I waited for it and I got too involved.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	5. Thunder Strangers Part I

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. Im back with a new chapter. This one took me a while because I had to work out a few kinks. Big shout out to SweetInsomia who has been helping me. She is awesome.**

* * *

**Thunder Strangers**

**Part 1**

* * *

"Unbelievable." Shane breathed. He and Dustin were in their Ninja gear sitting at the table in Ninja Ops. In front of them was Cam's laptop, the screen turned towards them so only they could see it.

"Dude that's so sick it's just wrong." Dustin spoke with his fist holding up his head.

"Aw! Check out the lines on that baby bro. They way they move…dude I can't believe it!" He said and let his head fall onto the table.

Cam chose that moment to talk in, he only caught part of their conversation and he immediately jumped to conclusions "You'd better not be doing anything illegal!" he said

Dustin and Shane jumped and Dustin turned the laptop closer to him.

"No, it was just already there so…" Shane trailed off.

Cam walked towards them and yanked the laptop away "Let me see." He looked at the screen and saw Dustin's yellow Tsunami Cycle. "The Tsunami Cycles?" He asked looking at the two rangers who were grinning.

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you two be doing school work, or annoying your parents?"

"Well…I mean you know, it was already switched onto this channel so we thought we'd just go for-" Dustin started but Cam cut him off.

"Computers don't have channels Dustin. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't cruise in here without asking me first." Cam spoke.

"What's the big deal?" Shane asked "We didn't hurt it"

Cam sighed typing in some words. "It's just taken me two weeks to make the changes to the onboard telemetry systems. I just don't want anything to-" He was cut off by his computer beeping. He furrowed his brows and started typing. "Please, say this is a dream!" The information on the screen showing Dustin's Cycle went away as did the picture of the bike. "I don't believe this!" Cam shouted.

"What?" Shane asked as he looked at the screen utterly confused.

"Oh, you're sweating like really, really bad man." Dustin commented. Shane nodded his head in agreement. "You okay?"

"It's frozen!" Cam shouted frustrated. He pushed himself from the table and ran to his computer. The two boys were on his heels. He looked at the screen in dismay. "It's totally dead!"

"But you backed it up right?" Shane asked. Cam nodded.

"Of course I did. I must have." After a second realization dawned on his face. "Dustin! You have the backup. I gave it to you on that disk!" Shane and Cam turned to Dustin who looked completely dense for a second. Then he nodded.

"Oh yeah right! It's in my back-" He cut himself off as he realized his yellow and black backpack wasn't over his shoulder. He looked up and his face showed utter despair. "It's in my backpack."

* * *

"The Wind rangers' greatest hits!" Lothor said, in a happy evil sort of way as he held onto a CD that the Thunder rangers had just given him "Are all my favourites on there?"

"If you mean the Tsunami Cycle serenade?" the Navy Thunder ranger said from behind him "then yes"

"I wonder if they know its being released a little early?" the Crimson Thunder ranger joked

"I wish I could only be there, to see the look on that rodents face!" Lothor said as he moved around the Thunder rangers, taking the disk with him.

"This brings us to our agreement" the Crimson Thunder ranger said impatiently "we have unfinished business!"

"Relax," Lothor said "Evil plans are like fine wine; you must let them sit a while before uncorking them…"

"They also go bad if you leave them too long," Navy Thunder ranger added on

"He's right," Marah said from behind her uncle "I read about that, it's something about the cork and the sediment –"

Kapri sighed "Oh stop showing off," she said

"Just because you had to repeat evil alien first grade four times," Marah protested "don't get mad at me!"

Lothor growled "do you mind?" he asked as he moved forward; the two girls got up from his seat and he sat down facing the Thunder Rangers.

Zurgane appeared at that moment, pushing Chubo out of the way "Sir, I have a plan of attack!" he said "If we hit them at the place they call Storm Charges –"

"Zurgane, Zurgane, Zurgane!" Lothor chanted multiple times "How many times must we go over this? A ranger's power can only be destroyed when he is in his full ranger form!"

Zurgane shuffled his feet awkwardly "Of course sir," he said as Lothor got up from his seat once more

"Therefore we must defeat them at the right moment," Lothor continued "otherwise all of efforts will be in vain. Surely such a powerful general, can understand why your plan is so completely ridiculous"

Zurgane was silent

"You look over-worked" Lothor continued speaking to his general "Why don't you take a vacation?"

"Yeah" Navy Thunder agreed

"If that is your wish," Zurgane said

"That's an order!" Lothor told him

"And what about that Phoenix thing, uncle?" Marah asked "How does she fit into all this?"

Lothor turned to stare at her; he growled under his breath "When the Phoenix us under our control; she will help us destroy rule this planet…"

Kapri smirked evilly from beside her sister as Lothor turned back to the Thunder Rangers "And we will put our heads together, and see what we can come up with…"

"We're ready," Crimson Thunder responded, looking sideways at the Navy Thunder ranger beside him, as Lothor laughed evilly.

No one noticed Zurgane disappear from the other side of the room.

* * *

Sabrina sighed; today had been her first day of high school and already she had been given homework. It would have been fine if it was English or History, but no it had to be one of the most dreaded subjects in the world. Maths! It wasn't that she didn't like maths; its just she could never wrap her head around it and since it was so late into the semester she had to start off were everybody else was. With Algebra.

"That can't be right," she complained as she looked over the work in front of her; how the hell did her teacher expect her to know the quantity of 'x'? In a sum of 'A + B = X' it was impossible, how could you add _letters_? That was her argument, but she hadnt said anything in class because well, she was the New Kid and she didn't want to be stared at.

Thinking over the work; Sabrina put pen to paper before looking up at the sound of a crash coming from the back room, out on the main store floor books, tools and clothes were being thrown in every direction. With a frown, Sabrina pushed herself to her feet and hurried towards the back room where she found Dustin ploughing through everything he seemed to be looking for something.

"Uh, Dustin?" she questioned

The boy in yellow straightened up and turned towards her "Oh, hey Sabrina…" he said "didn't realize anyone was here"

Sabrina smiled and shook her head, was she really that invisible? Looking over the floor of the store she frowned, Kelly wasn't going to like this "You understand the concept of clean right?" she questioned

Dustin chuckled "Very funny," he told her "Hey, you haven't seen a black and yellow back-pack around here have you?" he may has well have asked her, she was always at Storm Charges with Kelly, and besides, what harm could it do?

Sabrina shook her head slowly "No, why?" she asked curiously

"My friends' computer crashed this morning," Dustin started to explain "and he gave me the back-up disk which is in my back-pack. And he's gonna freak if he finds out I've lost it"

"Oh," Sabrina said "so your friends' one of these people who doesn't like you touching his stuff?"

Dustin smirked and nodded "You could say that"

"I got a friend like that," Sabrina told him "I swear she's got OCD"

Dustin chuckled once more as he moved into the main floor of the store; just as Kelly entered through the front door. "Hey Kel," Sabrina said at the older red head, as she took in the state of her store.

"Dustin!" the owner exclaimed, as she picked up clothes from the shop floor "What's going on in here?"

"He's lost his back-pack" Sabrina answered pointing at Dustin

Kelly turned to her employee; "and you decided to tear up the shop to find it?"

Dustin glared at Sabrina who grinned at him "Im sorry Kel, its just a cant think of anything else until I find my backpack…"

Kelly sighed "You'll find it," she said reassuringly "Hey, you haven't happened to see Hunter and Blake have you?"

"Hunter and Blake kinda blew me off last week," Dustin said "and I haven't seen them since…Why?" he asked

"I have the sponsor money for the Regional's next week," Kelly answered "and I need to put a 250 team together like yesterday!" and her face lit up with excitement.

Dustin looked up from behind his boss "Well, hey…what about me?" he asked

Kelly gave him an apologetic look "I've only got a budget for 250's," she explained "and those two have the experience on big bikes. You understand?"

Dustin's face changed drastically, and Sabrina felt really sorry for him "Yeah, sure" he answered "I mean if I was putting a team together, I'd want them too" before he remembered his back-pack issue "You know what, I gotta go…" and he left quickly

Kelly turned to Sabrina "You don't happen to that Hunter and Blake's cell phone number do you?"

Now normally Sabrina would have said no; since she hadnt forgiven the Bradley brothers for their comments about Dustin. But since she was Kelly's friend and she had known about the regionals she had gotten their number just for her. "Sure," she said and removing her cell phone she scribbled down the number and handed it over.

"Thanks," Kelly said, pocketing the number for later "How was your first day of High school?" she asked

Sabrina shook her head "Boring," she answered "first day and I already got homework…hey, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Algebra would you?"

* * *

Shane was skateboarding on the ramps a few yards away from the water. He spotted Tori and Dustin coming and hopped off. "Any luck?" He asked.

"No man." Dustin admitted.

"Well think. Where else have you been?" Tori asked. Dustin snapped his fingers.

"The track!" He shouted just as their morphers beeped.

"Go for Shane." Shane spoke into his morpher.

"_I'm getting a strange heating reading from the Rock Quarry_." Cam spoke.

"Kelzaks?" Shane asked.

"_No, I don't know what it is. Better ranger up just in case._" Cam instructed.

"Not going to be a problem." Shane responded.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" They Ninja Streaked into the quarry.

**xXx**

"What's going on?" Shane asked as the three looked around wondering where the enemy is.

"Not a whole lot." Tori commented.

"Nothing here." Dustin added in.

Shane turned on his communicator. "Uh, Cam. It's like downtown Deadsville down here."

"_I'm taking a heat signature from the satellite. It's usually right on."_

On a cliff over looking the other rangers, stood the Thunder Rangers "You ready?" Crimson asked

"Let's do it!" the Navy ranger said "Goodbye rangers" he shot a bolt of electricity, and the three wind rangers flew backwards from the blast.

"Note to self," Shane grumbled "Never, _ever _doubt Cam"

The Wind rangers got back to their feet, and turned to see the Thunder Rangers.

"Who are you?" Shane asked

"And what's with the attitude?" Tori asked

"Obviously you didn't get the memo" Crimson answered

"Yeah, old rangers out" Navy said "New rangers in"

"You don't really expect us to fight you?" Dustin asked

The two Thunder rangers raced forward, at insane speeds, there were a series of slashes and the three Wind rangers hit they ground once more

"Seems like they don't want to talk" Shane commented, struggling to get to his feet

"I vote, that we kick their wannabe butts" Tori said

"I second that" Dustin inputted

"Didn't you're parents ever tell you, to play nice with others?" Shane asked

"We don't do nice," the Navy ranger said darkly

Navy took out the staff on his back. "Thunder Staff! Mega Power!" He ran forward and slashed the three rangers. The two rangers had long staffs that they carried menacingly.

"They have sticks!" Shane pointed out.

"Really big sticks!" Tori added on. Dustin shook his head.

"Anyone got a suggestion?"

"Yeah, give up." Crimson said.

Navy nodded. "Trust us; it's much less painful that way." The three got up.

"Oh I get it! This is a training thing isn't it?" Shane asked.

"Cam you got us." Tori admitted laughing.

Dustin shook his head. "I think this is for real!"

"Alright, ready?" Crimson asked.

Navy nodded "Yeah!" he agreed

The two Thunder rangers then moved their free hands in front of their faces as the tips of their fingers crackled with static electricity. Before they Ninja streaked away, leaving three very confused Wind rangers behind.

"Where did they go?" Shane asked

Dustin folded his arms behind the red ranger "Really far away," he said "if we're lucky"

**xXx**

Back at Ninja Ops, Shane, Tori and Dustin, were shooting off rapid questions at their sensei.

"One at a time!" Sensei said, loudly

Shane sighed "Sensei, who were those guys?" he asked

"They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy," Sensei explained "This is all I know for certain"

"I thought Lothor, captured all the other Ninja schools?" Dustin questioned

"Could he have turned them against us?" Tori asked "So he could fight fire with fire?"

"Their fire comes from deep within," Sensei explained "even Lothor cannot be driving them to attack with such passion"

"You know I don't really care what their problem is, but those dudes's almost smoked us" Dustin complained

"Yeah but they didn't!" Shane said "And I want to know why"

"I would have given anything to see the look on their faces," the Crimson Thunder ranger said from onboard Lothor's ship. They had just returned from fighting the Wind Rangers and were still no where near completing their unfinished business.

"Yeah" the Navy ranger agreed "they were scared alright!"

Crimson Thunder smirked "this is gonna be easier than we thought"

Zurgane chose that moment to appear

"Yo, Zurgane" the Navy Thunder ranger said to the general "What up dawg?"

"Step aside!" Zurgane ordered and he tried to step around the Navy Thunder ranger who mimicked his actions, each time

"Hey!" the Navy Thunder ranger said "If you wanna dance…at least put on some music"

"Why didn't you destroy the Rangers when you had the chance?" Zurgane asked

"You familiar with the term 'need to know bases?" Crimson Thunder asked "It means we know, and we don't have to tell you anything!"

"Oh, but we'll call if we change our mind," Navy Thunder interrupted "or if we need someone to carry our bags…" and he and the Crimson ranger laughed

"You insolent, disrespectful –" and he moved his arm back and pulled it forward aiming a punch at the Navy ranger who blocked it.

"Hey!" Crimson Thunder said, placing his hand on Zurgane's arm and pulling it away from his counterpart "you ever considered Anger Management Therapy?" he asked. Zurgane growled and pulled his arm out the rangers grasp.

"This is going nowhere!" Navy Thunder interrupted "we're supposed to be on the same team!"

"Only for the time being" Zurgane growled, before stepping aside and allowing them to pass. "I'll show them how it's done," and he disappeared.

Cam's computer bleeped and the three wind ranger rushed over

"The Quarry again?" Cam asked "What is it like Monster-con over there?"

"Zurgane," Shane said "Still as ugly as ever"

"Doesn't he usually come equipped with an evil alien side-kick?" Tori asked

"It could be a trap" Sensei warned his students "use caution when engaging him"

"We always do," Shane said, reassurance in his words

Cam snorted "Yeah, right"

"Ready?" Shane asked

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" The three ninja's morphed and ninja streaked off to the Quarry.

**xXx**

"Lothor run out of good looking monsters?" Shane asked, sarcastically

"If you want something done right," Zurgane retorted, pulling the two swords out of his shoulders "you gotta do it yourself!" he growled, crossing the blades of his swords "Rangers! Meet you're destiny!"

"Ninja Swords!" the rangers yelled, removing their Ninja Swords from their backs. The four of them circled around for a seconds before charging in.

"Bring it on"

Zurgane blocked all their blows, and slashed them across the chest. They crashed to the ground and rolled further away from Zurgane.

"Okay," Dustin said "Good idea…bad result"

"Im sick of Power Rangers!" Zurgane growled "Rangers! Rangers! Rangers! That's all I ever hear!"

Shane chose that moment to run forward and Zurgane slashed at him, sending him flying backwards once more.

"This will teach you to respect me," Zurgane laughed, sending electrical surges through the air at the rangers "Now to finish what those imbeciles could only start!"

A beam flew down and captured Zurgane and he disappeared. The rangers got to their feet confused

"Uh…where'd he go?" Tori asked

"That was weird," Dustin said

"You said it," Shane agreed

Not seconds after Zurgane disappeared, a blast hit from friend, the Wind rangers turned to see the Thunder Rangers walking towards them.

"Recognize these?" Crimson asked

Two Tsunami Cycles appeared one in Navy the other in Crimson.

"No!" Tori shouted

"Dude!" Dustin exclaimed

"No way!" Shane hissed in disbelief, these guys were seriously starting to bug him

"Yes, way" Navy laughed

"Just ours come with a few improvements" Crimson added on

"This is _so_ wrong!" Dustin complained

"Ready to ride?" Crimson asked

"Let's show these posers how it's done!" Navy laughed. They swung their legs over their respective bikes and rode forward. The two Thunder rangers fired lasers at the Wind rangers and sent them flying off the cliff behind them; before following them down and skidding to a halt a few feet in front of them.

"Ready for another lap?" Crimson asked.

The two rode forward

"Watch out!" Shane yelled he and Tori rolled out of the way, avoiding a collision with the Thunders. Dustin tripped while moving.

"Nice face plant!" Crimson laughed, as he rode towards Tori and Shane. They fired lasers but it didn't work.

"Thunder Energy blast!" Navy shouted

"FIRE!" Crimson yelled. There was blast and the five rangers fell to the ground.

The Thunder Rangers came to a halt a few feet in front of them.

"Smell something burning?" Navy asked sarcastically

"Yeah," Crimson said "anyone feel like S'mores"

"Cant believe they stole Cam's disk!" Dustin said, pushing himself half way up

"But," Tori groaned "How?"

"Who are these guys?" Shane demanded trying to get back to his feet

The Thunder rangers got off their new bikes and moved to stand in front of the three fallen rangers "This is so easy, its almost boring" the Navy ranger said "I thought they'd at least put up a fight"

"Those guys never could compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy" the Crimson ranger said walking forwards "their so lame!"

"No doubt" Navy agreed "I thought their Sensei taught them better than this?"

"Its time to finish what we started," Crimson ranger said "Crimson Thunder Power!" he raised his morpher

"Navy Thunder Power!" Navy spoke after him, following his lead

"Sky of Wonder!"

"Power of Thunder!"

They raised their morphers and Lightening struck down around them

"That does not look good!" Tori commented, as the three Wind rangers got to their feet, clutching their sides

"Crimson Insecto Zord!" Crimson called out, an insect like tank tunnelled out of the ground

"Navy Beetle Zord!" A stage beetle like tank flew downwards after coming off a mountain

"You've got to be kidding!" Tori said, when she saw the Zords

"They've got Zords!"

"This is getting ridiculous," Shane commented

"By the time this is over, we'll be the last ninja rangers on the planet" Navy said, as he landed in her seat inside her Zord "So let's stay focused"

"They wanna play rough?" Shane asked "We'll give them rough! Cam hit it!"

The Wind Zords appeared.

"Hawk Zord! Flame Attack!" Shane said letting his Zord swoop down. Crimson's Zord rolled into a protective ball and then opened back up. The two Zords started shooting at the Hawk Zord.

"Shane no!" Tori shouted.

"Tornado Blast!" Dustin called sending the bug off of him. "Time to squash this bug!" Dustin shouted about to stomp on the Navy beetle.

"Activating cloaking device." The Navy ranger said making his Zord disappear.

"Where'd he go?" Dustin asked.

"He's not showing up on my radar." Tori informed. The Zord appeared behind Tori's and latched onto hers spinning her around.

"Hey! Hand's off the fish!" Shane said.

"Put me down!" Tori shouted.

The beetle dropped her roughly.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Let's form the Megazord." Shane commanded. Their three animal Zords came together to create the Megazord.

"Finally a little something from the has-beens." Crimson said.

"Now lets make them never-were's." Navy added on.

"Form the Thunder Megazord."

"That's impossible!" Shane gasped.

"These guys are working my last good nerve!" Tori snapped.

"Copy that Sister T." Dustin said.

"Bring out the Serpent Sword." They said in unison. They started slashing at the Thunder Megazord which seemed un-phased. The Thunder Megazord grabbed the blade-edge of the Serpent Sword and tilted it down kicking the legs out from the Megazord effectively flipping it over.

"Where's that last minute save our butt device?" Dustin asked.

"_Give, give, give that's all I do_." Cam said sending over the power disk.

"Thanks Cam. Just in time." Shane said about to pick up the power disk when it disappeared. "What where'd it go?"

"Interception at the goal line and the Thunders are running it back for a touchdown!" Crimson said taking the power disk. "Activating Power Sphere now!"

A giant pinwheel type sword popped out of the sphere. The Thunders sent an energy wave at Wind rangers using it; before pulling back and aiming once more.

"He's at the 50...the 40...the 30!" They three Thunders said in unison striking down the Megazord. Sparks flew everywhere as Wind Megazord crashed onto the ground.

"Now for a touchdown dance on their heads." Crimson said.

"We've knocked out their Zords. That's enough…for now." Navy said as the Thunders disappeared

* * *

Shane was sitting in his chair his head hanging backwards and his visor down.

Tori, was climbing back up from the ground using the council as leverage.

Dustin was leaning against his council with a metal beam pinning him down and coughing.

* * *

Music boomed through the empty house as steam emitted itself from the bathroom; if anywhere were to call they wouldn't get an answer because the person who was home wouldn't hear the phone or the doorbell with the loudness of the music. Hayley wasn't home and Sabrina had returned from Storm Charges about 2 hours ago to try and finish her homework before she headed back out.

Once she had finished in the shower Sabrina switched off the water and hopped out, pausing when she heard the distinctive sound of her cell phone ringing loudly from her room. Cursing under her breath she grabbed her towel and sprinted down the hallway towards her room slipping on the wooden floor of the hallway as her feet were still wet. Skidding through her door, she grabbed her cell phone from the bed; turned down the music player on the other side of her room and answered the call.

"Kelly?"

"_Sabrina,"_ the older red head said breathlessly "_Where have you been? I been calling for the last ten minutes"_

"Sorry," Sabrina apologized "Music was on and I was in the bathroom. Hey, is everything okay?"

"_No, meet me outside in say, 10 minutes?"_ Kelly asked

Fear rose in Sabrina, why was Kelly coming to hers? What had she missed? "Sure…give me a sec to dress"

"_Okay," _the older red head replied "_I'll meet you outside"_

Sabrina nodded although Kelly couldn't see her, she then hung up and threw the phone back onto the bed and set about dressing. She grabbed a pair of black leggings; a red tank top and pulled on her black boots. Not having time to dry her hair, Sabrina quickly threw it back into a low ponytail and grabbed her cell phone was there was a beep outside. She glanced out of the window to see Kelly was there.

Racing down the stairs; the 16-year-old grabbed her house keys from the coffee table and sprinted out the front door; locking it tidily before hopping into the Storm Charges van beside Kelly.

"What's the emergency?" Sabrina asked as she closed the side door and Kelly pulled off "Where we going?"

She got her answer when they arrived at the Motocross track; in the distance there was a puff of black smoke and Sabrina's eyes widened "There was another attack?" she screamed. Kelly nodded as she came to a stop and got out of the car just as Hunter and Blake appeared on the opposite side of a fence.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kelly asked them as Sabrina followed her around the side of the van towards the Bradley Brothers "We're under attack!"

"We think they need help!" Blake said, turning back to the run down ravine. He grabbed Kelly's hand and pulled her with him.

"C'mon!" Hunter said, grabbing Sabrina's hand and pulling her towards the fence; the girl pulled her hand free of his and climbed over the fence and hurrying to catch up with Kelly ahead of her. She didn't trust Hunter, and she didn't really care if he knew that or not.

Glancing over her shoulder she found Hunter staring intently at her; she narrowed her eyes at him and looked away as he moved past her. There was something going on with him and Blake…and she was sure as hell going to find out what.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, I told you I'd be back after I finished Lightening Storm! Ranger Form! **

**Review (tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks.)**

**~Kara~**


	6. Thunder Strangers Part II

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I am so not in a happy mood; I wrote this up last night and Fanfiction wouldnt allow me to update it. It kept freezing on me. So im not in a good mood.**

**Thunder Strangers**

**Part 2**

* * *

Almost reaching the wrecked Megazord; Kelly and Sabrina spotted their friends struggling to make it up the hill ahead of them. "There!" Blake shouted, running to Tori's side and helping her up "We were riding when we saw the smoke"

"Are you okay?" Sabrina asked, taking Dustin's hand and pulling up

Tori nodded "Yeah, thanks"

"What happened?" Hunter asked

"We were listening in the van on the way here," Kelly stated, motioning to her and Sabrina "They think it was some kind of alien attack"

"What, does that sorta thing happen often around here?" Blake questioned

"You never wondered why housing was so cheap?" Shane asked

"We need to call someone," Kelly said frantically "The Police, the FBI! The CIA!"

"S.W.A.T?" Sabrina offered, smiling sheepishly when Kelly turned to her

"No, Kelly" Tori responded "We're fine. Thanks" and she glanced back at Shane and Dustin for a moment, the boy in red nodded to her.

Blake looked back at Hunter; he nodded, wearing a smirk on his face. Sabrina caught the look and frowned; glaring at the two boys when they looked back towards her.

"Do you guys want a ride home?" Kelly offered

"No," Dustin answered shaking his head "we're okay..."

"Are you sure?" Sabrina asked, turning back to the boy in yellow "you look totally wrecked..."

Dustin smiled "Yeah, we're okay" and he squeezed her shoulder "We gotta be somewhere anyway"

Sabrina nodded as Dustin, Shane and Tori walked away. She turned to Kelly and frowned, before shrugging and following the older red head back to the Storm Charges van. Leaving Blake and Hunter to watch her leave.

They had to act soon; but they had to do it when she was alone.

**xXx**

"You guys alright?" Shane asked as they walked through the undergrowth of the forest back towards Ninja Ops

Dustin lifted his arm and looked at his morpher "That was harsh man!" he complained "Hey, ya know what...I think my morpher is fried!"

"Cam is going to freak out when he finds out we thrashed the Zords" Tori said, pointing out the obvious of what was waiting for them when they got back to Ninja Ops

The three friends sighed - today was so not their lucky day

**xXx**

Cam held up the three ruined morphers and looked at the Wind rangers who were in their Ninja gear "Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon" he commented slightly put off "Not to mention what you did to the Zords"

The rangers looked down in shame

"Cam," Sensei spoke "now is not the time"

Cam sighed "Im sorry, your right" he apologized "thankfully the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self reconstruct functions" he explained, making his way back towards the mainframe

Dustin frowned "Dude, I have no idea what you just said"

"Their fixing themselves," Cam explained in a language Dustin would understand

"Oh," the Yellow ranger said "Okay, right! Sweet!"

Sensei hopped onto Dustin's head and landed on the computer desk

"Hey Sensei, why didnt they finish us off?" Shane asked

"I mean those Zords they had were sicko bro!" Dustin jumped in "I mean, Sensei" he corrected himself quickly

On the computer screen, Cam had been recording the Thunder Megazord formation "Thunder Zords. Created by the same technology which powers your own" Sensei explained

"And these Thunder rangers who work for Lothor?" Tori asked "That doesnt make any sense"

"Yeah, no more than Zurgane booking out of there when they showed up" Shane pointed out

"I suspect as with all evil alliances, there is dissention in their ranks" Sensei continued to explain "Dissention we can use to our advantage when the time is right"

Dustin who picked up his morpher nodded before handing it back to Cam "Dude, I hope these are under warrantee"

Cam threw him a dark look and took the morpher, placing it back on the console

"I just feel totally helpless," Tori mumbled "There's got to be something we can do"

"For now you must return to your daily lives," Sensei said "If Lothor suspects anything out of the oridinary, it will only give him more power"

"And be careful" Cam inputted "They've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disk somehow. Whoever you talk to, make sure you trust them"

The rangers nodded and left Ninja Ops; Shane and Dustin headed towards Storm Charges and Tori towards the beach.

* * *

Sabrina beamed with excitement as she entered Storm Charges that afternoon, she had just come back from the Soccer field where she had met a few boys who she later found out played on the local soccer team. After seening her moves on the field they had asked her to join, saying she had moves they had never seen before. Since Soccer was her passion, Sabrina had joined immediately.

"What you so happy about?" Dustin asked as he spotted the 16-year-old enter the back room where he and Shane stood

Sabrina turned to him "I just got asked to join the local Soccer team!" she squeaked in excitement

"Really?" Dustin asked "Aww, that's cool"

"I know!" Sabrina said happily, looking up when she heard Kelly's voice, she turned to see the older red head talking with Hunter and Blake. Excusing herself from Dustin and Shane, she returned to the front of the store and approached the group of three near the clothes rack.

"Just fill these in before the race," Kelly was saying "and we're good to go. Oh and make sure your parents sign them..."

"We dont live with our parents!" Hunter snapped, causing Kelly to step back and Sabrina to glare at the tall blonde

"Oh, im sorry" Kelly apologized

"Hey, dont sweat it" Blake smiled "We'll get these forms back to you tomorrow"

Sabrina glanced across at the youngest Bradley; as he smiled reassuringly at her. She looked away from him and back at Hunter who smirked at her.

"Cool," the tall blonde said, before he and Blake stepped away and they walked away.

"I hate that guy!" the 16-year-old said as she turned away from the door

Kelly frowned "I thought you were friends?" she asked

Sabrina shook her head "No, their friends with Tori and Dustin" she explained "I just tolerate them because im friends with Tori and Dustin"

"Ah," Kelly said nodding in understanding, before placing her arm around Sabrina's shoulder and leading her away from the front door. The two entered the back room; as Sabrina helped Kelly with the new stock that had turned up that morning.

Meanwhile, in the back room Dustin and Shane had been listening to the whole conversation "I'm gonna see if they wanna hit the track later" Dustin said as he walked towards the door, leading out into the store.

Shane looked apprehensive "I dont know man," he said "there's something about those guys..."

"Oh come on man," Dustin said, placing an oily hand on Shane's red shirt, he trailed off as he caught Shane's glare "Uh, sorry dude, I'll yeah" he stuttered before taking off.

Making it outside, he spotted Hunter and Blake go behnd the van "Hey dudes!" he shouted to them "wait up!" but when he got behind the van, he saw they had gone "Where did they go?" he asked himself

* * *

Tori was dressed in a black and blue wetsuit and held her surfboard as she walked into the water, no sonner had she entered, all the water disappeared. "What? The water!" Tori spoke confused as she and many others looked around trying to figure out what had happened. Screams emitted from all around, and Tori turned to see a giant frog jump onto the beach, causing her to take a fighting stance.

"Oh! A ranger!" the frog said "How convenient. Time to make a splash!"

Tori stuck her hand into the air "Ninja Storm! Ranger -" but she trailed off realizing her morpher wasnt on her wrist, but back at Ninja Ops getting repaired.

The Frog laughed and jumped up firing lasers at Tori, who rolled out of the way "Better hop to it! I guess its not morphing time is it? Low tide of you, Malibu beach bunny" he shot polytrons at Tori's feet which exploded. Tori fell backwards from the blast then pushed herself up and started backing up "Come closer ranger," the frog instructed "Your not afraid of a few warts are you?"

The sound of an engine cut through the air at the point; as Blake blasted through, decked out in his Motocross gear and bike "Hang on Tori!" he shouted " Im coming!" he rode up to the frog and spun on his back wheel knocking the frog to the ground and kicking up dirt "Eat some beach!" he rode over to Tori and skidded to a stop "Run!"

"Blake?" Tori asked in surprise

"I'll distract him!" Blake spoke and rode off toward the monster. Finally Tori's mind kicked into gear and she realized he was riding towards the frog

"No! Stop!" she cried "Dont!"

But Blake was making a beeline for the monster and forced his front wheel into the air. The monster jumped and Blake blew past him.

"Blake! Watch your back!" Tori yelled

"Huh?" Blake muttered, turning to look over his shoulder; he turned in time to see the frog firing beams at him. It hit the beach near his back wheel, causing him to lose control and roll off his bike. He pushed himself up and glared at the monster.

Tori ran forward and kicked the monster trying to get his attention away from Blake. It worked, she ran forward and kicked and punched at the frog. She brought her leg up and frog caught it flipping her over, she was thrown into the air and landed on the sand. Pushing herself up she struck a fighting stance. "Now my Polytrons will finish the job!" the frog said, as it shot polytrons at Tori.

"Tori!" Blake shouted, as he drove his bike toward the blonde and soared through the air, taking the hit for the blue ranger. He rolled off of his bike and collapsed onto the ground.

"NO!" Tori screamed and ran towards him

"So much water, so little time" the frog said "I'll catch you later, bye-bye" and he jumped off

"Blake! Blake!" Tori said, as she removed his helmet. He was withering in pain, Tori rolled him over onto his back and saw three polytrons stuck to his chest with red electricty crackling around them.

**xXx**

"Cam!" Tori said running into Ninja Ops "I need your help, outside"

"Can't it wait?" Cam asked "I've almost got the morphers back online" he said turning back to his work

"Its an emergency!" Tori told him "My friend he's hurt!"

"And you brought him here?!" Cam demanded "You ever hear of a hospital?!"

"I know! I know!" Tori said apologetically "but he was hurt because of me. Please? come look at him, it was one of Lothor's space freaks, we have to help him!"

Cam sighed and nodded, before following her outside.

**xXx**

Once outside Cam started detaching the weird creatures from Blake's chest.

"What are those things?" Tori asked

"Some kind of cybernetic leech" Cam answered "Looks like they dehydrate the human body before it just shuts down"

"Did you get them off in time?" Tori questioned grabbing Blake's arm.

Cam felt for a pulse "I think so," he answered "this guy must drink alot of water"

"His name's Blake" Tori told him

"I dont care what his name is!" Cam responded "Dad's gonna flip when he finds out you brought him here!"

"Then maybe we dont have to tell him?" Tori asked biting her lip

Cam sighed "The morphers are on the console inside," he told her "Go get 'em, I'll stay here"

"Thanks Cam," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the waterfall

"Men as a species are doomed," Cam said, watching her disappear. Blake's eyes opened slightly and witnessed Tori walking into the waterfall. Smiling he closed his eyes and made his expression blank.

* * *

"Hey Sabrina!" Dustin said popping his head around the opening into the TV room to find the girl sitting on the couch with a book in her hands. When she looked up, she smiled at the sight of him "Shane and I are heading out to the track, you wanna come?"

"Dont you think you should be resting?" Sabrina asked him "you looked pretty beat up earlier"

Dustin chuckled and entered the room and took the book from her and placed it over the table "Your such a worry wart" he said, pulling her up "Im fine..."

Sabrina smiled and looked down at the book on the table; she was supposed to be reading it for English, but it didnt mean she couldnt read at the track "Sure, I'll come" she said, snatching up the book and following Dustin out of the store, waving to Kelly as she went.

**xXx**

"And when you got to the Blake and Hunter we gone?" Shane asked, as he leant on the back of the bike Dustin was fixing; Sabrina was sitting near the van leaning back against it, her book propped up against her legs.

Dustin nodded "Yeah man," he said, getting up from the bike's engine "You know what, maybe their like Master Illusionists?" he suggested "You know like those guys on the TV that makes the tanks disappear."

Shane and Sabrina exchanged looks as the boy in red shook his head, and the girl giggled behind her hand. "Now that would be cool" Dustin finished.

Hunter appeared at that moment; "Hey, you guys seen Blake?" he asked the three of them

"Gee, second time today he's suddenly disappeared?" Shane asked

Hunter turned to stare at him; Dustin shook his head and Sabrina looked up at the sound of an engine. She spotted Tori's van pull up with Blake in the passengers seat. She pointed towards the van, "Found him!" she said, as Hunter walked away "What? No thanks?" but the tall blonde carried on walking.

**xXx**

"Hey, uh, thanks for what you did back there" Blake said, turning in his seat so he could face Tori "Man, I dont know what happened. I guess I just blacked out"

Tori looked down "Yeah, you took a nasty spill" she said "You're actually pretty lucky"

"Man, I feel like a chump" he said forcing a laugh "I mean, I try to save you and you end up saving me"

Tori smiled humbly "Forget it! It was no big deal!"

Hunter approached the passenger side window and looked at his brother "Hey, what happened? You alright?" he asked

Blake, who was still staring at Tori nodded "Long story. I'll tell you later," he answered, then climbed out of the van and walked off with his brother.

**xXx**

"You sure you dont want to give it a go?" Dustin asked, he had been pestering Sabrina about trying Motocross since she had told him it looked amazing.

Sabrina shook her head "No, Im serious Dustin" she said "I'll stick to Soccer" she smiled at him "Thanks anyway"

Dustin shrugged as he pushed his bike back towards the Storm Charges van, where Tori and Shane were waiting for him to return. He had just loaded his bike into the back of the van when Hunter and Blake appeared behind them. "Hey Tori," Hunter said "I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my bro"

Tori nodded "Anytime"

"We owe you one, and we always keep our promises" Hunter continued

"That's good to know" Tori said "Thanks"

"Well, we gotta get going" Blake said, speaking for once "Parents, you know?"

Tori nodded as Sabrina, Dustin and Shane exchanged looks

"Catch you later" Tori yelled after them, she then reached for her bag and pulled out a device and handed it to Dustin. Sabrina caught a glimpse of it, but didnt comment as she looked away.

"I gotta go," she said grabbing her book from inside the van "I'll catch you later...bye guys..." and she quickly left before either of the trio could stop her.

"Hey, didnt they tell Kelly that they didnt live with their parents?" Dustin asked Shane

The boy in red nodded "Yeah, that's what I heard"

Tori looked confused but before she could say anything, Cam's voice sounded over the morphers "_I've found the frog! Its down by the river bank! Hurry!"_

"Dude, if Cam wants a frog we can stop by the pet store" Dustin said "I mean, they got a tank full of them"

Tori shook her head "I'll explain on the way" she said "ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

**xXx**

Down at the riverbank, the Wind rangers looked around for their assailant, the frog appeared and wrapped them up in purple energy; he then sent them flying into the air and into a near-by pond, before they flipped backwards landing on the ground.

"Put it on rewind" Shane said

Tori was next to appear "Im flipping out" she said

Dustin followed next "good thing this is wash and wear" he said landing beside his friends

"Okay guys," Shane said "Ninja Beams!"

And the three of them fired Red, Yellow and Blue beams at the frog; which exploded upon impact. The frog then disappeared much to the rangers surprise.

"What?" Tori mumbled "Where did he go?"

He reappeared hopping towards them "You guys into Hip-hop?" and he attacked the three of them before attacking with Polytrons. The leechers attached themselves to the rangers chests before exploding. "Friendly arent they?" he asked while laughing.

"This guy's tough," Shane said, getting back to his feet

Suddenly there was a rumble of Thunder and the three Wind rangers looked up as the thunder crashed but the Sky remained clear. Suddenly the Thunder rangers appeared.

"Oh, like fighting a giant frog wasnt bad enough!" Dustin complained

"Thunder Staffs!" the Thunder rangers yelled bringing out their own weapons "Attack!"

The Wind rangers prepared themselves for battle, but were surprised when the Thunder rangers run straight past them, and struck the Frog. "Huh?" they mumbled, turning back to the Frog and the two Thunder rangers.

"But I thought we were on the same team!" The frog yelled as it was thrown away from the rangers "I guess not! Polytrons!" he shouted, shooting out his little exploding tadpoles.

The Thunder rangers pulled apart their staffs as Crimson and Navy electricity filled the centre of the staff, which was now in the form of a shield "Thunder Shields!" the polytrons bounced off and hit the frog sending him to the ground as they exploded. Again the Thunders broke apart their staffs and put them togethe rin the form of a star "Thunder Staff! Tornado Star!" they yelled

The stars glowed and the two rangers threw the energy blast at the frog causing him to crackle with electricity.

The Wind rangers watched on in confusion and amazement as they tried to make heads or tails about what was happening.

"Crimson Blaster!" the Crimson Thunder ranger shouted

"Navy Antlers!"

"You ready?"

"You know it!" the Navy ranger responded before jumping forward and locking his Navy Antlers around the waist of the Frog, and lifting him into the air causing sparks to fly. He then threw him through the air as the frog landed on his feet and turned back to the rangers.

"Now that didnt hurt" he said

"How about this?!" the Crimson ranger demanded as he walked forward slowly, and fired his blaster who was thrown through the air once more. "Let's put them together!" he said and the two rangers combined their weapons.

"Thunder Blaster!" they said together

"Im too young to croak!" the frog complained as he stood in the firing ranger of the Thunder Blaster

"FIRE!" the Crimson ranger ordered as he pulled the triger and an energy blast was thrown out at the frog who crackled.

"Done deal" the Thunder rangers said as they turned and walked away; the frog groaned before he exploded.

"Hey!" Shane called out as the Thunders past him and the others "What is up with you guys?"

Silence

"Why did you just help us?" Tori questioned

Again...Silence

"Hello?" Dustin questioned "Anybody in there?"

"We're even," Crimson Thunder said "Wind rangers"

"Maybe their the strong silent types," Tori suggested as the Thunder rangers walked away

Shane shook his head "I dont get it!" he responded, watching the other two leave. But no one had a chance to comment or respond as the Frog behind them grew to immense heights. "Let's toast this toad!" Shane said turning around "Once and for all!"

Dustin and Tori nodded in agreement

"Cam," Shane said speaking into his morpher "Guess what we need"

_"Dont tell me!"_ Cam responded, before sending the Zords

"Power Disk! Locked and Dropped!" Dustin shouted "Ram Hammer!"

The frog shot out its polytrons but the rangers deflected them sending them back towards him as they exploded on impact. The frog hit the ground causing it to shake beneath him.

"Is he down for good?" Dustin asked, but he got his answer as the Frog got back to his feet

"Just resting" The frog said "What else you got?"

"Ready!" Shane commanded

"Aim!" Tori followed through

"Hammer!" Dustin finished, before throwing out the Ram Hammer and destroying the frog in a matter of seconds

* * *

The afternoon was closing in, and Sabrina was found sitting in the lonely living room of her home reading her English book for her class the next morning. On the coffee table in front of her lay her English writing book and a pen she was supposed to be writing a report on the book she was reading and answering a question that was linked to the plot. But the only way to do that was to actually know and understand the plot. After all the distractions today though she was no where near finishing the book by the end of the night. But she was easily distracted because the book was so boring; reading Hamlet was not the way she expected to spend her afternoons.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Sabrina looked up from the page she had been reading and waited a moment or two, there was another knock and she sighed getting up from her seat. At this rate she was never going to finish the book or the report by the end of the night. Grasping the door handle, she pulled it open and rolled her eyes as she saw Hunter standing on the other side.

"What?" she asked,

"There's been another attack" he told her "you need to come with me!"

Sabrina started at him; did she look an idiot to him? She would have known if there had been an attack, Kelly would have called her to tell her. That's how it worked, and she hadnt heard from Kelly since that morning "That's not funny!" she snapped "Joking about an attack, one day your gonna say something like that and it's actually gonna happen, and guess what? No one is going to believe you!" and she tried to close the door.

Hunter rolled his eyes and pushed the door open again; he was alot stronger than her so Sabrina was pushed away from it as it swung open fully. "Look, I get that you dont like me or my brother, but you've got to believe me!"

"Why?" Sabrina asked, "Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I think Dustin and the others were caught in the attack again!" he told her knowing she would go to help them

Sabrina's eyes widened and she backed away from the door; before turning into the living room. She threw her book onto the couch and reached for her jacket, she pulled the jacket off the back of the couch as Hunter approached her from behind. Sabrina looked up at the sound of a beep and her eyes flashed to a device on his arm; it was similiar to the one Tori had handed to Dustin earlier at the track.

"It goes off every hour" Hunter told her

Sabrina frowned and turned to the clock on the wall behind her "But its only..." she never finished her sentance as something solid connected with the back of her head and her vision went black

* * *

"Yeah, thats what they told Kelly" Dustin said as he entered Ninja Ops ahead of Tori and Shane "No parents"

"Blake and Hunter lied to me?" Tori asked "Why?"

But she didnt get an answer as the Navy and Crimson Thunder rangers appeared holding Cam; the Wind rangers fell back into a defensive position.

"What are you doing in here?" Shane growled

There was a flash and the Thunder suits fell away leaving Hunter and Blake in their place. The Wind rangers gasped and re-grouped in front of the exit.

"What do you want?" Dustin asked "How did you get in here?"

"Ask her," Hunter said, nodding in Tori's direction

Tori frowned "Blake?" she asked casting him a sad look

"Im sorry," Blake said "but we had to find the Ninja Ops," he explained "I didnt mean to use you"

Cam struggled slightly; but before anyone could react there was a soft groan from behind the Thunders. Hunter turned and caught something in his grasp and turned back to the Wind rangers as a semi-conscious Sabrina came into view. Dustin gave a startled gasp and glared at Hunter.

"Leave her go!" he demanded "She's got nothing to do with this!"

Hunter smirked "Actually," he paused looking down at Sabrina, who seemed to be coming round "you have no idea how big of a part she plays in all this!"

"If you hurt either of them!" Tori said coldly "I will hunt you down!"

Hunter grinned once more "Leave him!" and he threw Cam towards the rangers. Shane pushed the boy behind him protectively "We got what we want!" he continued "Goodbye rangers! And good luck in your future battles!" the two brothers moved their hands down so that they were aimed at the ground, there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared the Thunders and Sabrina were gone.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked

"What did they want?" Shane asked as Cam broke away from his protectors and hurried to the habitat his father occupied. He removed his glasses and turned to face the three rangers fear and worry etched into his face. "My father!" he said "They took my father!"

"And Sabrina!" Dustin added

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! What are our heroes going to do now? Their Sensei and friend is missing! Will they save them in time, and find out Sabrina's secret? Or is it too late? Keep reading to find out.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	7. Thunder Strangers Part III

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Thunder Strangers**

**Part 3**

* * *

"See, I knew there was something up with Blake and Hunter!" Shane said in a know-it-all tone of voice as he and Dustin stood behind Cam at the mainframe, as the boy in green tracked the Thunders, Sabrina and his father.

"You dont need to say I told you so," Dustin retorted softly "I feel bad enough already"

"That's them!" Cam said pointing at the screen "My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured" he explained "It will protect him and allow us to track his location within a twenty five mile radius"

"But he cant transform or use his Ninja Powers?" Shane asked. Cam shook his head.

"Why are they taking them out into middle of the forest?" Dustin asked

"Found it!" Tori yelled from the bookshelf "The Mountain of lost Ninja's"

Cam snapped his fingers "Of course"

"Oh, that's where all those freaky Ninja ghosts are, right?" Dustin asked

"So you do study your Ninja history?" Cam asked sarcasm dripping from his words

Dustin nodded "Yeah, sometimes"

"Then you should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninja's is where the Cavern of Spirits is" Cam continued

"Which houses the Gem of Souls," Tori continued on "Its the only thing powerful enough on Earth that can break the energy sphere surrounding Sensei"

"That's got to be what the Thunders are after," Cam concluded

"But why have they taken Sabrina?" Dustin asked "I mean, she's just a kid..."

Cam sighed "I was thinking the same thing when they showed up here with her," he explained "but for a couple of weeks now there has been a spark in the morphing grid..."

Dustin, Shane and Tori frowned in confusion "What do you mean?" Shane asked

"The Phoenix has been detected" Cam went on; still earning confused looks "The Phoenix is a legendary bird; with the control over the last elemet. Fire. If fallen into the wrong hands it can have a devastating effect on this planet. That's why generations ago, when the first Phoenix had been detected it was locked away inside a protector. A civillian. Someone who was strong enough to control the Phoenix if it were ever discovered"

"But, what's this got to do with Sabrina?" Tori asked, jumping down from the bookshelf

"The mainframe detected the Phoenix nearly 3 weeks ago," he answered the blonde "the same time your friend Sabrina, stepped foot in Blue Bay Harbour"

Dustin still looked confused "Wait then that means -"

The others threw him looks and everything clicked into place in his mind "But why do the Thunders want her?"

"Well if my information is correct, when the Phoenix is in the presence of the Gem of Souls," Cam explained "then it should be able to bring back the dead. I believe the Thunders want Sabrina to bring back their parents, but in doing so she must give her life in the process. The Phoenix may be immortal, but the protector is not. If the Phoenix's reversal powers are to be used, the Protector must die in order for it to happen"

"We cant let them do that!" Dustin protested; fearing the life of his friend.

Tori shook her head "We wont," she reassured the Yellow ranger "We'll get Sabrina back when we get Sensei back"

Shane nodded in agreement "Lets do it!"

* * *

Sabrina groaned as she opened her eyes; only to close them again when she saw the ground was moving beneath someone's feet. Panic took over her body and she started squirm.

"Whoa," someone called, touching her back and causing her to flinch "She's up!"

"Good," the person carrying her said

Wait a second, she knew those voices..."Hunter! Blake!" she yelled "What are you doing! Put me down!"

Hunter and Blake chuckled, she was faster than they expected her to be. Suddenly Sabrina was dropped to the ground with a soft 'oof' and she glanced up at the two Bradley brothers who towered over her. Pushing herself backwards, she stopped when she came in contact with a tree and realized she couldnt do any further. Hunter reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. "C'mon!" he said "We have to keep walking..."

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked "The last thing I remember..."

Hunter pushed her forward "Just walk!" he ordered "Dont talk!"

Sabrina growled, she opened her mouth to retort but something flickering caught her attention and she turned to Blake to see he was carrying a solid white sphere. Occasionally there was a spark, but the youngest Bradley didnt seem phazed.

"What's that?" she asked

"Shut up!" Hunter said, shoving her forward again

"Okay, that's it!" Sabrina yelled pulling her arm free of Hunter's grasp and spinning around "Shove me again, and we're gonna have a serious problem!"

Hunter glared at her, as a voice spoke from inside the orb in Blake's hands.

"You should be very afraid, Thunder Rangers" it said "there are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known"

"Quiet!" Hunter shouted at the orb "We know what we're doing"

"Not from where i'm standing" Sabrina mumbled

"Have you not learned that taking revenge on one that has caused you no harm makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with?" the Orb questioned

Hunter reached for the orb from his brother, as Blake stopped reached out and grabbed Sabrina to keep her from running. "You destroyed our parents!" Hunter said down into the orb "Parents who adopted us and gave us a life. You deserve everything that's coming to you"

Sabrina glowered at the two boys in front of her; she knew she should have kept quiet but she couldnt help the next comment that popped out of her mouth "Talking to an inanimate object, uh? Wow, you seriously need help"

Hunter gritted his teeth and looked up at the girl before him; she was alot more work than he gave her credit for, if Lothor didnt deal with her soon, he would. And then they were off again, the Sphere in Hunter's hands now, and Blake pulling Sabrina by the arm.

**xXx**

"Tracking systems are online," Cam announced as he tapped away at the computer

"How long before we there?" Dustin asked, impaitently

Cam sighed and glanced back at the yellow ranger "I told you to go before you left Ninja Ops" he said

"No," Dustin said "that's not it! Im just freaking here!"

Shane noticed Tori was upset and gently placed his hand on her shoulder "Tor, it wasnt your fault" he said

"Then who's was it?" the blue ranger asked

Shane sighed and got onto his Tsunami Cycle alongside Dustin "You were doing what you thought was right"

"This is as far as I go," Cam said "the rest is up to you. Please find my father" the Rangers nodded and took off on their bikes.

**xXx**

"How much further?" Blake asked impatiently, still pulling Sabrina with him

"Almost there," Hunter assured his little brother

There was a howling noise and the two boys whirled around as Sabrna looked up

"Did you hear that?" Blake asked

Hunter nodded "Yeah,"

"What is it?" Sabrina asked, slightly scared

Suddenly in front of them ghosts appeared wearing grey rags and white masks. "Okay bro," Hunter said, speaking slowly, as he put down the talking orb and Blake let go of Sabrina. The two Bradley brothers stood in front of the girl and both raised their arms slightly, so they were hovering over the front of their chests. Sabrina frowned at this behaviour, before she heard them cry. "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

She gasped as they morphed into two Power Rangers; thinking it was her head injury acting up, she shook her head and opened her eyes. But it wasnt an hallucination, Hunter and Blake were Power Rangers and they were fighting the ghouls. She screamed as she turned to run, but a ghoul grabbed her, and pulled her backwards into the mass of grey. Hunter threw the orb to his brother and moved forward pulling her out of the surrounding mass of grey. But the ghouls grabbed him and held him in place.

"They just keep coming!" Blake shouted over the group of ghosts; Sabrina had managed to break free of her captives and turned reacting in self-defense she kicked an on-coming ghoul in the chest as it stumbled backwards and crashed into another one; but like Blake had said, they kept coming.

"What now?" Hunter asked, as he struggled to get free

"Put me down!" the orb ordered

Sabrina turned to the orb, figuring it must have been important, she headed towards Hunter. Obviously the orb didnt belong to him, so she took it upon herself to get it away from him. Meters away from the Crimson ranger, the sound of an explosion erupted and the ghouls fell back as the Blue Bay Harbour Power Rangers appared.

"Whoa," the Yellow ranger said "Who do we fight?"

"Anyone not wearing a primary colour?" the Red ranger suggested

"Good plan" the Blue ranger agreed, before she was pushed off her bike by one of the ghouls and as if this was a trigger, the fight was on.

Hunter made his way towards Sabrina, as she had possession of the orb; he ripped a ghoul off of the red head and kicked the ghoul in the stomach. He grabbed Sabrina and the orb, standing in front of her protectively while the others dealt with the ghouls. The sound of an engine was heard and Sabrina looked up with a smile as the Yellow ranger rode in on his bike, he grabbed the orb and Sabrina, pulling the girl onto the front of his bike as he sped off. The orb wrapped up tightly in Sabrina's arms.

"You okay?" the Yellow ranger asked her

There was something familiar about his voice, and she could hear the hint of concern in his tone. She smiled and nodded.

"Not for long!" Blake said, as he flipped over snatching the orb and pulling Sabrina off of the bike in the process.

The girl hit the ground and rolled away from the fighting; she groaned as she pushed herself to her feet. This was going nowhere! And she was being thrown around like a rag doll! Looking up she noticed that the Rangers were to busy fighting over the orb, and she had been left vulnerable to the ghouls. She squeaked as a few of them charged towards her. Thinking on her feet, she remembered back to Self-defence lessons she took with her uncle when she was younger.

So when the ghouls got close enough; she ducked under a attack they threw at her, she then kicked him in the chest. A ghost suddenly grabbed her hands and flipped her over as she rolled towards the rangers; who had created a sort of circle.

"These guys are fearless," Red stated, looking around at the other rangers

"Their dead," the Blue ranger responded "Its not like they have much to lose"

"So, that would be the glass half empty right?" Yellow asked

"Back off!" Hunter shouted

Sabrina scoffed "Brilliant idea, Hunter" she hissed "yelling at them is really gonna help"

Hunter growled and spun around to face her "You got a better idea?!" he demanded

"Didnt anyone ever tell you, your supposed to beat the bad guys!" she hissed "not be the bad guys!"

"Hey," the red ranger said quickly "that's not a bad idea" he looked towards Sabrina then back at Hunter and Blake "How about a truce? Let's do this together"

"Fine by me," Hunter nodded "But only for now"

The rangers all jumped forward to attack, with the Yellow ranger pulling Sabrina backwards. A ghoul attacked and Sabrina reacted "Look out!" she yelled spinning around the Yellow ranger and blocking the attack from the ghoul; she flipped backwards, before aiming a high kick at his side. He stumbled and tumbled backwards into the other ghosts.

"Whoa," the Yellow ranger said as Sabrina stopped in front of him "How did you -"

Sabrina chuckled "My uncle taught me self-defence when I was a kid" she told him. The yellow ranger nodded.

When the final ghoul disappeared in a cloud of smoke; the rangers turned back to one another.

"That was great team work!" the orb said

"You rock bro!" the Yellow ranger said placing his hand on Blake's shoulder

Blake looked at his hand in disgust and twisted it painfully back "Dont call me bro!" he ordered

"Blake!" the Blue ranger shouted, putting her hand on his shoulder before he tossed her aside.

"Good one," Red ranger said, raising his hand for a high five

Hunter smacked it away and elbowed Shane in the gut "Yeah right!" and he grabbed Sabrina forceibly by the arm and Ninja streaked away with her.

"Get them!" Shane ordered as the Wind rangers followed, reaching a rock quarry, where Tori was able to get Sabrina back, but not for long as Blake jumped up behind her, flipped the blue ranger over and pulled Sabrina away from the Wind rangers.

"You want to stop tossing me around?" Sabrina asked "I think im gonna be sick"

She was passed to Hunter, who held her behind him and pulled out his blaster. He aimed it at the Wind rangers but Blake was in the way. "C'mon Blake, move!" Hunter yelled

"I cant!" Blake called back "just take your shot!"

Hunter hesitated for a second, before raising the blaster and aimed it at his brother and the other rangers. Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Your seriously not gonna attack your own brother?!" she demanded, her question was however answered when Hunter fired, and all the rangers were thrown into the air. Blake struggled back to his feet and run back to his brother, ripping the orb from Sabrina's hands, before they left. With both the orb and Sabrina.

**xXx**

Hunter, Blake and Sabrina were walking along another beach, the sea was really rough today and the waves were crashing against the rocks with a tremendous force. Hunter was still holding Sabrina's arm as Blake carried the orb.

"The Ninja spirits sense our presence," Sensei spoke

The two boys ignored him and looked around "You know, this is all freaking me out!" Sabrina said "that Orb is talking...you guys are evil Power Rangers...but, you arent the first...but in surprise to it all, I suggest you listen to that sphere..."

"Quiet!" Hunter hissed

Blake looked away from Sabrina and across the opening where the water met the beach "The Cavern" he said, pointing to a gaping hole in the wall

"Consider what you are about to do carefully," the Orb warned "There are powerful forces here"

"Quiet!" Hunter snapped "The Gem of Souls will take care of you..." he pulled Sabrina around so she was facing him "and then you'll be a mere memory to us!"

Sabrina glared up at him; oh, how she wished she could slap him senseless. But she knew if she hit him now, she wouldnt be able to stop.

**xXx**

"Hunter and Blake think Sensei destroyed their parents" Shane explained to Cam, they had just returned to the command centre after their failed attempts at getting Sensei or Sabrina back from the Thunders. "There is no way he could do something like that!"

Cam turned in his chair "Of course he couldnt" he said "My father has only ever fought in self-defence. He teaches his students respect, decency, virtue!"

"We know that," Tori nodded "We dont believe those lies anymore than you do"

Cam sighed and turned back to the computer "I dont know what to do," he admitted

"I do," Shane told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and staring at the blip on the screen. It had stopped moving.

"Just be careful" Cam said, as a Cavern appeared on the screen

**xXx**

They finally made it to the cavern, it was lit with an eerie green light, and the light was soon to be revealed as the gem of souls. The Thunder rangers were demorphed and stood around the sparking orb, Sabrina held tightly in Hunter's arms.

"No!" Shane shouted as he and the others run in further,

Sabrina looked up and her gaze landed on Dustin and the others "Dustin?" she questioned questionably "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

Dustin smiled guiltily at her "Im sorry Sabrina," he said

Sabrina frowned at him, before gasping and looking up at him betrayal in her eyes "You lied to me" she said

"Im sorry," he said softly, before turning back to Hunter and Blake as Shane spoke

"Put it down," the boy in red said, referring to the Gem of Souls "Sensei didnt do anything"

"Sensei?" Sabrina asked looking at the orb, was there a person there?

"Lothor told us everything!" Hunter said "Your Sensei destroyed our parents! Lothor saw the whole thing!"

"And you believed him?" Tori asked

"Why shouldnt we?" Hunter asked

"Well, dude, he's not exactly one of the good guys"

"We're done talking!" Hunter said raising the Gem of souls ready to strike the orb; Sabrina stared at the orb as it suddenly became surrounded with flames. As the Gem of Souls got closer to the flames it glow, and two ghosts appeared out of it.

"Put it down Hunter," a voice said

"Who are you?" Shane asked, as the Thunder brothers looked up

"Mom?" Hunter asked "Dad? Why arent you?"

"She is the right one Hunter," his mother told him

"She can bring you back?" Blake asked

Sabrina shook her head, this had been a fluke...she didnt even know how she had done it, she just wanted Hunter and Blake to be able to see their parents, something was telling her that they needed the truth; even if she didnt know what that was.

"Yes, she could" the Thunders father answered "But this isnt the right reason..."

"Why not?" Blake asked

"Dont take her away from her mother, like we were taken from you..." his mother responded

"And that's because of him," Hunter said, motioning to the orb "right?"

"No," his mother responded "He's not responsible for what happened to us"

"Then who is?!" Blake and Hunter demanded

"The one they call Lothor," his father responded

"Well, there's a shock!" Tori said

"We must go, before we drain her of anymore energy" their mother smiled "We'll always be looking after you..."

"Make us proud" their father smiled before disappearing

"Come back!" Hunter said tearfully, reaching out for his parents

The Gem of Souls dimmed and Sabrina gasped as the flames surrounding the orb disappeared.

"What a sight!" Lothor said, loudly as he entered the cave "The Thunder rangers crying for their mommy! My ears were burning, you've been talking about me havent you?"

"It was you all along!" Hunter yelled, pushing his way to the front of the group as Dustin moved towards Sabrina and pulled her towards him. "You lied to us!"

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree, are you?" Lothor asked "Now give me the girl! We've got business to attend too!"

"We're not giving her to you!" Shane hissed, as he looked across at Sabrina who was hiding behind Dustin

"Then I'll take her!" Lothor said

"Um, hello" Tori interrupted "Lots of us and only one of you"

"Oh please," Lothor sighed, shooting an energy beam from his hand. The rangers ducked as Hunter jumped in front of the beam and used the gem to deflect it back to Lothor. The beam was strong enough to send Lothor back to his ship.

"What happened?" Tori asked

"Dude!" Dustin exclaimed, looking at Hunter "You nailed Lothor!"

"How did you do that?" Shane asked

Hunter opened his hand and showed them the Gem; it was in pieces and glowing green. "The Gem of Souls, its broken" he said "I used it to protect us, but it shattered it!"

"That's bad right?" Dustin asked

"For better or worse the power of the Gem cannot be destroyed, Dustin" the glowing orb said, Sabrina turned and squeaked as the sphere disappeared leaving a guinea pig in its place.

"But -" she stuttered "he's a guinea pig! He shouldnt be talking! Animals cant talk!"

Dustin exchanged looks with the others, this was going to be difficult "Sabrina, breathe..." he told her "Its okay..."

Sabrina looked up at him and then down at the rodent, before up at the others and back again. This was all too much for her to take in. "Ah, you must be the Phoenix..." the guinea pig said to her, and her eyes widened in response.

"The what?" she asked "Oh, you mean the fact that I can throw and apparently create fire...?"

The rodent nodded

"Uh, yeah..." she said somewhat awkwardly "Though, my Uncle has called me the Firebird, not the Phoenix"

The rodent nodded "Firebird or Phoenix...it doesnt really matter, their both one of the same...and your them"

Sabrina gulped "Why doesnt that make me feel better, about everything that's happened?"

"Maybe a little resting will help you," Tori said "You want me to take you home?"

Sabrina nodded. She needed to talk to someone, and with no disrespect to her friends, she wanted to speak to either her mother...or if possible...her Uncle Tommy.

**xXx**

"Are you sure about this?" Cam asked as he sat on the rocks over the entrance of the Cavern

Sensei nodded from beside him "The Gem of Souls is dangerous Cam," he explained "in the wrong hands it could bring harm to countless innocent people"

Cam rolled the Gem fragments in his hands; he had recieved them from Hunter when he arrived at the beach after they had saved Sensei and Sabrina, the girl in question had been returned home by Dustin and Tori. Carefully getting to his feet, Cam threw the gem shards into the ocean. It glowed green for a few seconds, before the sparkles appeared as the sun's rays hit the surface.

"The Gem has taught the Thunder rangers that revenge is never the answer," Sensei continued "But there are still those who have yet to learn that lesson"

"He's not through with us is he?" Cam asked

"Lothor?" Sensei questioned "No, far from it I fear"

"What about Sabrina?" Cam asked curiously "Lothor knows about her...what if he tries to capture her again?"

Sensei sighed "With her power," he said "It would be foolish to underestimate him..." if he had to guess he would say Lothor would try to capture Sabrina in the weeks to come

Cam nodded, as he turned his gaze out to the ocean

* * *

"Wow..." Sabrina said "I always believed in the Power Rangers, but..." she was pacing back and forth in her living room, on the couch beneath the window was Dustin, he was staring at her waiting for her to finish her sentance "this is unreal!" she finally said, stepping around the coffee table and falling onto the space beside the Earth Ninja; she jumped up and turned towards Dustin who was grinning like a chester cat "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he chuckled "Its just I acted the same when I found out I was going to be a ranger..."

Sabrina smiled "Really?" she asked

The boy nodded "Yeah. Tori didnt believe it at first...said that Power Rangers were ment for Comic books, and that they werent real"

Sabrina gasped and covered her mouth with her hand "She did not?" she asked in a surprised voice "Okay, some people take more time to convince than others...my friends back in Miami dont believe in Power Rangers,"

"Must be rough," Dustin said

Sabrina frowned "What?"

"Leaving your home," he answered "You always flash back to your friends in Miami,"

Sabrina smiled and nodded "Oh, yeah" she said "Its hard adjusting to the new life, but when you've got great friends, things just fall into place" she explained

Dustin nodded once more and the two relapsed into a comfortable silence; before two bright light hit the window and reflected backwards. Sabrina cringed at the brightness and looked up as the lights went out "That's my mom," she said as she pushed herself up from the couch and hurried to the front door where her mother was just entering the house. Hayley gasped when she saw her daughter and quickly pulled her into her arms hugging her tightly.

"Sabrina," Hayley gasped "When I brought you here, I didnt expect you to get into so much trouble!" pulling back slightly Hayley cupped her daughters face and stared at her "Are you okay?"

Sabrina nodded "Mom, im fine...my head doesnt even hurt anymore"

"What happened?" Hayley asked

"Uh..." Sabrina hesitated, she didnt want to tell her mother that she had been kidnapped and nearly killed. But she hadnt had time to think of a cover story, so far her mother thought she had just fainted

"I was trying to teach her motocross," Dustin intervened seeing Sabrina hesitate, the girl pulled from her mother's grasp and turned to face him.

"Is this true?" Hayley asked "Sabrina?"

"Uh...yeah," Sabrina said "Im sorry mom...I didnt mean to worry you"

Hayley nodded and pulled her daughter back into for another hug; before she looked up at Dustin "I dont believe we've met, im Hayley Horizon"

"Dustin Brooks," the Earth Ninja introduced "I better get going...I'll see you tomorrow Sabrina"

Sabrina smiled and nodded as Dustin headed for the door, Hayley disappeared into the kitchen as Sabrina stood beside Dustin at the door "Thanks for covering for me" she said

"No problem," he responded "You coming to the race tomorrow?"

"I'll try and make it" she answered, before hugging him tightly "Thanks for everything Dustin, I owe you one"

The Earth Ninja nodded and hugged her back; feeling the heat rise in his cheeks and when he pulled away he tried his best to keep the colour out of his face "I better go..." he said awkwardly leaving the house. Sabrina watched him leave, before she closed the door and sighed. Maybe her life here wouldnt be so bad after all.

* * *

The following afternoon, Sabrina stormed into Storm Charges her school backpack over her shoulder. She had just gotten out of detention and had missed her very first soccer practice, she wasnt happy one bit...its not like she didnt have a good excuse for not finishing her homework but what could she say? She had been kidnapped by evil Power Rangers? Yeah, like that would work. So with a face like Thunder she came to a stop beside Shane who was serving a customer, when he spotted her he jumped.

"Whoa!" he said in surprise "Where have you been?"

"Detention!" the 16-year-old answered

"Oh," Shane said in surprise, Sabrina had said that she had homework that was due into today, but she couldnt really have done that because she had been hit over the back of the head; knocked out and kidnapped by evil Power Rangers, who had really been proved to have been lied too and brainwashed. But they were just minor details...right? Just then Dustin and Kelly walked in, the older red head smiling at Sabrina.

"Dustin told me what happened yesterday," she said, Sabrina's eyes widened as she turned to look at Dustin, did Kelly know that they were Power Rangers? "Next time you want to learn Motocross, hire a professional"

Sabrina sighed "Oh, yeah..." she said laughing as she exchanged a look with Dustin, "Hey, how did the race go?" she asked suddenly remembering she was supposed to meet Kelly at the track after Soccer practice, but couldnt go cause of stupid detention

Kelly sighed "Could've gone better" she said, before walking away

"What's up with her?" Tori asked entering the store behind the Yellow ranger

"Blake and Hunter blew the race off," Shane answered

"Yeah, I know" Tori said "They're gone..."

"Gone?" Shane questioned "Where?"

"Not sure," Tori shrugged "They said to say goodbye...and sorry" she glanced at Sabrina, but the apology didnt help her mood, Hunter had kidnapped her! A 'sorry' didnt make the feelings go away, although her head injury had cleared up thanks to her firebird powers.

"They just left?" Dustin asked, slightly infuriated. He had a right to be, didnt he? Both Bradley brothers had hurt two of his friends, one emotionally and the other physically. Blake had used Tori, even though it was clear that he liked her and vice versa, and Hunter had attacked Sabrina and practically killed her by trying to drain her of her powers to bring back his parents. "They just took off?!" he slammed his hands down on the counter in front of Shane causing both Sabrina and Tori to jump slightly. His face softened.

Despite her hatred for Hunter, Sabrina could see that Tori was deeply hurt by Blake's taking off and she could understand why, it was no big secret that the blonde like the youngest of the Bradley Brothers "It's gonna be okay, Tor" she said "You never know...you may see them again"

Dustin smiled at the 16-year-old as he hugged Tori comfortingly; as Shane placed a comforting arm around Sabrina's shoulders. He looked over at Dustin, with an obvious look of irritation on his face. Dustin nodded once as he gazed back. Granted he and Shane had only know Sabrina a couple of weeks, she already felt like part of their group and no one hurted their girls and got away with it; it was a good thing Hunter and Blake had left of their own free will, because if it had been up to them...they would be begging to die.

* * *

The Thunder brothers were walking along the beach heading towards the mountains beyond

"So how long do you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked

Hunter glanced across at his little brother "Why?" he asked "You got a reason to come back?"

Blake looked up at him with a knowing expression "We both do!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I been working my butt off all night last night and all day to today, to try and figure out a decent ending for this chapter. I hope it turned out as I planned. Enjoy. Sorry its being updated late, I had a Sociology Assignment to finish. Finally done it, 5 more essays to go =(.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	8. No Where to Grow

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**No where to Grow**

* * *

Sabrina sighed in aggravation as she tried to tackle the math's problems in front of her, she was sitting alongside Tori in the older girls van as Dustin and Shane were messing around in the skatepark where they had been parked for a little over half and hour. It was nearly midnight and Sabrina and Tori were becoming restless. It was a school night and they had school the next morning not to mention homework to finish, which they had brought alone with them to try and do while they waited for the boys. Shane was trying to finish his skate video for a demo he had coming up and needed someone to film it for him. Naturally he had turned to Dustin, because, well Dustin was his best friend and they needed Tori because they needed a ride. Why Sabrina was there, was a complete mystery, but Tori had a theory.

"Problem?" Tori asked glancing up at the teenager beside her; the red head shook her head and put pen to paper as she scribbled down an answer. Taking in the 16-year-old the blonde turned to the open window and towards the boys who where still working "Can we go now, please?" she shouted "Me and Sabrina have got homework and Sensei is going to freak if he finds out we're out this late!"

The rangers didnt have to worry about choosing their words carefully around Sabrina anymore, she knew their secret now. It seemed easier like this for them, but there was always that fear inside each of them now because they also knew what Sabrina was and so did Lothor.

"Come on Tor," Shane shouted back "Five more minutes?"

Tori sighed as she went back to her work; "Not to mention what Cam's going to say when he finds out they took his night vision camera" she mumbled as Sabrina grinned from her seat.

"Something tells me that's it not going to be pretty," the red head answered "I want to see it!"

"Your cruel," Tori told her young friend, although she was grinning broadly too.

Dustin moved the camera from side to side, as he made cool effects sounds "Yeah, yeah keep going!" he said "Looking good man!" A Kelzak rolled into the shot and the yellow ranger sighed as a few more followed in its path, he lowered the camera looking annoyed.

"Hey," Shane said "What are you doing?"

"What?" Dustin asked "You dont want those Kelzaks in your skate video, do you?" and he pointed at the red and black freaks that were disappearing towards a garden patch.

Shane turned and saw them; he gasped and picked up his board "Tori!" he yelled to the blonde, as he took off after the Kelzaks. Tori who was laughing at Sabrina looked up at the sound of her name, before her eyes widened and she got out of the van.

"Stay here!" she warned Sabrina who had made to follow her, before she took off after her friends.

Sabrina sighed as she watched her friends disappear; she was fed up of being left behind after they went off after the monsters that were attacking. She knew she could help but they wouldnt let her prove it, they kept thinking that if she was in the centre of the trouble then Lothor would try to capture her. Wouldnt he try whether she was in the middle of the trouble or not?

**xXx**

The Kelzaks were digging holes and planting seeds in them "Perfect..." a monster purred as she watched them work

Then the three Wind Rangers ran up.

"Hey!" Tori yelled "We heard there was a garden party" she laughed

"And we're kinda bummed we werent invited" Dustin popped his collar

Shane smirked "You mind if we crash?" he asked

The Kelzaks bobbed slightly in a crouch, before they turned and run off away from the rangers who frowned and watched them go.

"Where are they going?" Tori asked

Dustin shook his head "Dont know," he answered

"Let's get them!" Shane said "Ready?"

"Ready," the other two answered

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" they cried before morphing into the respective suits and the fight began.

Tori punched a Kelzak away from her as she spun around and ducked an incoming attack from another one "Dont they know its a school night?" she asked

"I dont think they care!" Dustin answered her, kicking another red and black demon away

"Let's make this quick," Shane shouted, before a vine shot out and wrapped itself around his leg "Huh? Whoa!" he cried, as he was pulled away from his friends and towards the flower monster who had appeared at that moment.

"Look what I've got" the monster said in a sickly sweet voice

"Hey," Shane protested "What the suit bud!"

"Its Flora Bundacus" the flower monster corrected

Shane snickered "Nice name," he said "Parents didnt like you much, huh?" and he shook free of her grasp and aimed a high kick at her, but she transported to a different location before he could blink. He aimed another kick at her but she disappeared again. He aimed another punch when she reappeared, but was blown backwards as she fired lasers at him.

"Shane!" the last two remaining rangers yelled as they raced towards him

"I hope you dont have allergies" the monster growled "Rrrrrrr..." and she sprayed them all with pollen; the yellow flecks exploded on the rangers, sending them flying backwards and onto the ground.

"Whoa," Shane said, shaking his head "that flower is nothing to sneeze at"

"Time to make like a tree and leaf," Flora said as she disappeared

"She's getting away!" the red ranger shouted, as he tried to get back to his feet and chase her. But she was gone, he sighed as his morpher beeped.

"_Rangers,_" Cam said over the intercom "_My father would like a word with you...and bring the Firebird"_

The three rangers exchanged looks; why did Sensei want them to bring Sabrina?

**xXx**

"Aww man, I cant believe we got stalked by celery" Dustin joked as he led the way into Ninja Ops, the others and Sabrina following behind. The teenager looking around her in amazement and confusion, this had been the first time she had been in the ranger's headquarters.

"Here's a thought," said and unfamiliar voice and Sabrina turned to a boy she hadnt met before "maybe you're not getting enough sleep" he accused

Sabrina smirked and nodded in agreement as Dustin pushed her shoulder playfully.

"I must see those seeds!" the guinea pig said urgently, this was all still knew to Sabrina but Dustin had explained what had happened, hence why his Sensei was a talking furry creature. "We will discuss why you were out so late on a school night, another time"

"Busted," Sabrina whispered to Dustin as she moved to stand behind him, as he crowded around his Sensei with Shane and Tori

"I'd hate to be in your skate shoes," the new boy said to Shane

"Dude," the boy in red said turning to him "shouldnt you be cleaning some ancient scrolls, or something?"

"You have ancient scrolls?" Sabrina asked, expectantly "Cool"

Before anyone could answer her a disgusting smell reached their senses, as Sensei poked the shell of the seeds with his staff. Everyone wrinkled or covered their noses and mouths to try and block out the smell.

"Dude!" Dustin complained

Sabrina nodded as she gagged and reached up to cover her nose and mouth with her jacket

"That's some serious stank, man" Shane said

Tori wrinkled her nose then smiled "Smell's like Dustin, after Ninja training"

"Hey," Dustin laughed "yeah it does"

Sabrina grinned at her two friends

"Sensei, what are those things?" Shane asked

Sensei shook his head "Im not sure," he answered "I have an acquaintance. Dr. Bedlam, he is an expert in exotic plants. In the morning you must visit him at his botanical laboratory"

"Why, dont I go?" The boy asked "This may require someone who actually has a clue about botany"

"Dude, just so you know" Shane said clapping him on the shoulder "not a very good pick up line"

Tori and Sabrina exchanged looks "Shane, come on" Tori said, pulling her friend away from the other

"That's enough!" Sensei said, before turning to Sabrina "Now, before you leave...there is a reason I have asked you to come here, child"

Sabrina looked up at Dustin as she moved closer to him, as if expecting the guinea pig to attack her or something.

"Sabrina," the guinea pig started again "I wish to request you...to join us, here at the Wind Ninja Academy"

Sabrina gaped at the guinea pig as Tori and Dustin exchanged identical grins "Excuse me?" Sabrina questioned "Uh, me?"

The guinea pig nodded "It would seem fitting for you to join us, because you can control the last element of fire. But of course, the choice is yours"

Looking up at her friends, Sabrina bit the inside of her lip. This would be her chance to show them she wasnt some china doll that they had to keep away from danger because they were afraid of her becoming captured by Lothor. She could prove to them that she was able to defend herself and wasnt in dire need of constant protection "I'll join..." she said "But...uh, my uncle Tommy has said he would train me, if that's okay with you?" she questioned the Guinea pig.

"Of course my child," the furry creature said "Of course..."

"Wait," the unfamiliar boy said "Your uncle Tommy?"

Sabrina nodded "Yes. Tommy...as in Tommy Oliver"

The boy who was wearing green gaped at her "Your uncle is the legendary Power Ranger?"

Sabrina grinned, so he had heard of her uncle had he? She nodded once more "Yes, the legendary Tommy Oliver is my uncle. He's everything to me...he's my hero, well, him and my mother"

The other teens in the room nodded and grinned. They knew how close Sabrina was with her mother, but her life story was still a mystery.

* * *

The start of the sun's rays could be seen in the distance as the brightly lit sun rose over the mountains of Blue Bay Harbour; scattering its rays of sun over the everything it could reach. It seemed to be too early for anyone to be awake, everyone, except for two people who were up at the crack of dawn. Sabrina yawned as her uncle's car came to a stop in the central park. Her eyes were barely open, and her uncle and pulled her out of bed to train.

"Come on," Tommy said, startling his neice beside him

Sabrina groaned "No," she complained "too tired..."

Tommy rolled his eyes at her, and left her in the passengers seat as he set up the training mat on the grass a few feet away, once he was ready he returned to the car and opened the passengers side, and pulled his neice over his shoulder causing her to squirm and struggle.

"Put me down!" she yelled "Im not 5 years old anymore - ouch!" she cried as he dropped her onto the mat and grinned down at her. Her eyes narrowed and she glared up at him "I hate you"

"Oh, come now princess" the former green and white ranger said as he pulled her back to her feet "You wanted me to train you and so, here we are"

"I didnt think you were serious when you said we start at dawn!" Sabrina stated, as she moved to the edge of the blue mat and stood opposite her.

Tommy chuckled "Are you ready?" he asked

With a heavy sigh, Sabrina stretched and nodded "Yeah..." she said, "Yeah, Im ready"

Tommy nodded and the two of them bowed at one another in honour and respect; and remebering the defence training that she had taken with her uncle when she was younger she fell back into a defensive problem. Tommy smiled at her and nodded, he was only training her, he wasnt fighting a monster like he used to as a ranger, and although he would be teaching her the same moves he used back then, he wouldnt be putting too much momentum behind the attacks. He started with a spin kick, and he spun around on the mat as he aimed a kick at his neice's stomach.

Despite the fact that she was half asleep, Sabrina raised her hand and crossed her wrists as she pushed her uncle's foot away, before falling back onto her hands and trying for a sweep; Tommy jumped over backwards and flipped onto his hand, pushing himself back up onto his feet; but before he could land Sabrina spun around and kicked him in the back as he stumbled landing on the ground and rolling across the mat. The 16-year-old smirked, as she spun around and placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at her uncle.

Tommy Oliver; lay on his back as he wrapped his legs around his niece's ankles and pulled her feet forward as she yelped and landed on her back with a thud "Ouch!" she said, rubbing her side; she glared at him and rolled onto her side and pushed herself back up to her feet "I'll get you for that," she said, as he smirked and shrugged at her, he then flipped backwards as Sabrina jumped up and raced at him kicking and punching. He blocked every one of her moves, before he countered with one of his own. He aimed a high kick, but his leg soared over her head as she ducked before sweeping his legs out from underneath him. Tommy rolled back onto his feet and Sabrina flipped backwards, avoiding a punch from Tommy, as she spun quickly, Tommy flipped her over. She grabbed his foot and flipped him, as he landed on the floor with a thud and Star stood over him.

"I told you I'd get you back," she said

Tommy chuckled and reached out a hand for her to help him up; Star eyed him warily before reaching out to help him back to his feet "Nice job" he congratulated her "Your a fast learner"

Sabrina nodded "Well, you learn fast when you got an awesome teacher" she said with a smile

Tommy chuckled once more and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he led her back to the jeep; Sabrina climbed into the passenger's seat as Tommy loaded the training mat back into the van "Breakfast and then home?" he asked her. Sabrina nodded and they pulled off leaving the park and returning home so Sabrina could get ready for school.

**xXx**

School. Who liked it? She didnt, in fact since she was the new girl she hated it and what made it worse was the fact that Dustin, Shane and Tori werent in school today. Even though they were older than her and in a different year all together, they still hung out a breaks and lunch. People thought this was strange because of the age difference but no one had said anything about it, well, no one had said anything when the older teens were around. When Sabrina was alone that was a different story.

"Where's your friends today, Sabrina?" asked Charlie Soya as he leaned back against his locker which happened to be opposite Sabrina's; the red head ignored him as she pulled open her locker door and pulled out her English book as people passed behind her. She had been here more than a week now and knew when to keep her mouth shut so that she wouldnt get into trouble but this didnt sit well with Charlie, because he was used to everyone answering to him. He was the bully of the school, although he could rival Dustin in being an airhead. "Hey! Im talking to you!" he shouted across at her.

Sabrina shook her head as she pulled out her folder and closed the door to her locker once more and turned intending to head to her next class, but she stopped as she noticed Charlie in front of her with a few of his other friends whom she recognized as Matthew and Aaron. "Not today, Charlie" she said stepping around him and walking away before a hand clamped down on her shoulder and spun her around. It was Charlie...again.

"You dont leave until I say so!" he sneered at her, she was one of the girls at this school who tested his paitents

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Look, im gonna be late for class! So please, just let me go!" she said "I dont want to fight today!"

Charlie's friends laughed "Fight?" Matthew asked "a little runt like you? What could you do?"

"Plenty," Sabrina answered him "but im not in any mood to show you. So please un-hand me!"

Charlie, Matthew and Aaron exchanged looks before turning back to the girl in front of them; Charlie's hand tightening on her shoulder. Sabrina stared up at him before her eyes widened as he stumbled backwards holding his wrist as the palm of his hand showed 3rd degree burns. Aaron and Matthew moved back as their friend hit the ground, screaming in pain as people stopped and crowded around him. Using this as a diversion, Sabrina fled from the corridor and disappeared off School grounds.

**xXx**

What had she done? She had attacked him! Burnt him! Well, she hadnt done it intentionly but she had done it! And now she was running aimlessly around the city trying to run away from...what? What was she running from? She couldnt run from what she had done, because that would always be with her, she couldnt run from the Firebird because she _was_ the Firebird! Coming to an halt, Sabrina breathed in deeply and threw her bag down onto the ground at her feet as she took a seat on the wooden bench over looking the sea ahead of her; she tucked her legs up onto the seat in front of her and buried her head in her knees. This was complicated! She hadnt given what she could do much thought, she had been told that she was this secret keeper to a legendary bird and she was the keeper to a great power.

She had been kidnapped and nearly killed to bring too people that she didnt even know back to life. She had met Power Rangers. Three of her close friends were Power Rangers, and last night she had been asked to join the same Academy that the Power Rangers were apart of. But there was something about all this that didnt seem real, like she was living in a fantasy world. That all this was just a dream...a dramtically vivd dream. She sighed and looked up and out at the sea, when had life become complicated? When had her normal teenager life become so confusing? Oh, right, when she moved to Blue Bay Harbour, that's when. When she had learned that she was far from ordinary...when she learned she was a magical being capable of unimaginary destruction that most people couldnt even begin to understand.

A beeping sound rung loudly from within the confinements of her backpack which was still at the base of the bench; she sighed and fell forward as her feet landed on the ground once more and she reached down to pick up the backpack from the ground and pulled out her cellphone. Dustin's name flashed across the screen and a small smile appeared on her face, pressing 'accept' she placed the phone to her ear and spoke "Hello?" she said

_"Hey, princess"_ Dustin answered, and Sabrina could hear the chuckle in his tone "_Where are you?"_

Biting her lip Sabrina glanced up, should she tell him? Or was this something she should keep to herself, did she really want them to come running and never get out of their constant protection, she sighed "Uh, in school" she answered

Dustin paused before his voice rung down the line again, but that's not what made Sabrina frowned she could hear him without the phone "_Really?"_ he questioned "_then why can I see you?"_ and she jumped when someone's hand touched her shoulder. She flew off the bench and spun around to see Dustin, Shane and Tori standing behind her. Dustin cancelled the call between him and Sabrina and she averted eye contact with them and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked her curiously "arent you supposed to be in school?"

Sabrina sighed and nodded "Yeah," she answered

"Why arent you?" the blonde asked

Sabrina shook her head "Long story," she answered "Point is, I cant go back to school..."

Exchanging looks, Tori reached for Sabrina's hand and pulled the red head towards the van as Dustin grabbed her backpack from the floor "Tell us on the way," the blonde said as the four of them scrambled up into the car and Tori pulled off.

**xXx**

After finding Sabrina; the four teens pulled to a stop outside the Botanist lab as Sabrina finished her story about what had happened at school and why she had fled the grounds. "If I hadnt ran, I would have probably been discovered. I cant really think of what they would say let alone do if they found out I was some sort of fire manipulating freak!"

"You're not a freak," Dustin defended as Tori shut off the engine to her van "Your just different...but dont worry, hopefully by tomorrow this will have blown over"

"Are you guys in class tomorrow?" she asked curiously

Dustin and Shane shook their heads but Tori nodded "Yeah," the blonde answered "I'll be there..."

Sabrina smiled at least tomorrow she wouldnt have to face the whole school alone. "Hey," Shane suddenly said, causing everyone to turn to him "Isnt that Cam?" he was pointing towards the front of the botanists lab where the tech boy from Ninja Ops was leaving and making his way into the trees.

"Dude," Dustin said "when was the last time you saw Cam leave Ninja Ops?"

Sabrina frowned "He doesnt leave that place?" she asked. The others shook their heads "That's unhealthy!" Sabrina protested

The three rangers chuckled at their red head friend "Should we call Sensei and see what's going on?" Tori asked

Shane shook his head "No, no, no" he said "not yet. You three go talk to the plant guy," he explained "I'll follow Cam and make sure he doesnt get into trouble" and the four of them piled out of the van.

**xXx**

Dustin, Tori and Sabrina made their way into the botanist lab and looked around, large plants towered over them and Sabrina whimpered slightly as she pulled closer to Dustin as they walked the last time she had been in a place where the objects had been taller than her, she had felt like they were going to fall on her. She had always had a fear of being buried alive. As they walked further into the lab, two people in white lab coats stood at the end of the row and the three friends approached them.

"Excuse me," Tori said "we're looking for Dr. Bedlam"

The two turned around, showing themselves to be Marah and Kapri in disguises. Marah had short brown hair and was wearing weird magnifying glasses on her head, and Kapri was supporting a short boy hair style and a moustache with glasses. "Dr. Bedlam, is a little tied up right now" Kapri stated "but we'd be happy to help. Im Professor Treelove and this is my assitant -"

"Miss Roots" Marah cut across her sister, sticking her hand out and shaking the two rangers and red heads hand "Flora Roots"

Dustin looked around and grinned "You know my sister is vegetarian and she would freak if she saw this place" he stated

Sabrina smirked at his comment as Tori inspected a yellow and orange flower beside her "What's this?" she asked curiously

"That's a blosson," Marah explained with a little too much excitment "It's used to make perfume...you want to smell?"

Dustin started to lean forward, but Sabrina held him back as Tori spoke "Hey! Wait a minute!" she said "I know you two! Your -" but she was cut off as a puff of green smoke came from the plant and the three teenagers hit the floor, asleep.

"Nighty night, sleep tight" Marah said "dont let the evil space Ninja's take over the world while you're too tired to fight!"

Kapri rolled her eyes "Dont talk, okay?" she said looking at her sister "just dont!"

Flora Bendacus walked in looking at the rangers and the two girls "Lothor said you two were hopeless," she said "Handle these sleeping beauties while I go tend to my children" she ordered and she walked away, leaving the two girls to tie the three teens together.

"Hey," Marah said as she pulled Sabrina's hands up to tie them with Dustin and Tori's "Its the girl from the mall..."

Kapri frowned and looked the girl over and she gasped "Its the same girl, Uncle is after..." her facial expressions changed and she smirked as a plan started to form.

**xXx**

Cam made it to the mountain at the top of which lay the Turner Springs, it was going to a short hike, the only thing he failed to notice was that Shane was following him, rolling behind the trees and watching him carefully waiting for any signs of trouble if there were any that was. After a short walk, the boy came to a pool of water with a log that lay over the top of it, reaching from one side to the other side, he climbed up and moved so that he was standing in the centre of the log over the water.

"That should be enough," he mumbled to himself as he lowered a bottle into the water as it filled up before he pulled it back up into his hands; he corked it and looked at the clear water as Kelzaks appeared either side of the fallen log. The Kelzaks attacked and Cam jumped off the log and landed on the opposite bank with ease, as the Kelzaks tumbled backwards into the spring with a splash.

Kelzaks appeared on the bank around him; and the fight began. As Cam took on the Kelzaks with ease, Shane flipped out of the buses and landed back to back with the boy in green.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked

Shane snorted "Good question," he retorted "you first"

The two of them seperated, Cam flipped over the Kelzaks so he was near the water's edge, he sweeped at the feet of the little demons, before flipping them over him once more and kicking them backwards into more Kelzaks. They all disappeared before they hit the ground.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Shane asked, as he appraoched Cam

"I grew up at the Ninja Academy," Cam retorted "Do the math"

"Hey," Shane defended "I just didnt know you had it in ya"

"There's alot you dont know about me Shane," Cam responded

"Yeah?" Shane questioned "and who's fault is that?"

Cam sighed "I got to get this sample back..."

"What are you gonna tell Sensei?" Shane asked

Cam shook his head "Dont worry about my father, I'll handle him"

"Oh," Shane said "Dude, no offence, but nobody handles the Sensei...you should know that better than anybody"

Cam shrugged and started to walk off "Hey! He just cares about you. He doesnt want you getting hurt!"

"Well, as you can see he has nothing to worry about" Cam responded before leaving completely

* * *

Tori, Dustin and Sabrina were starting to wake up in the greenhouse, Sabrina groaned and looked up as she noticed their hands were tied together by vines; she panicked and started to move her wrists attempting to break free.

"Oh, this is what happens when you play with your food!" Dustin said, as he looked up at the vines and tried to break free but found he couldnt

Tori looked across at Sabrina who was between her and Dustin, and saw the fear on her face "Its okay Sabrina," she said soothingly "I think I can get us out of here" she looked towards a pool of water and focused her energy to raise a beam of water up into the sunlight. The light was directed to the vines...or what was supposed to be the vines.

"Ow!" Dustin yelled "Hot! Hot! Cut it out!"

Tori and Sabrina giggled "Sorry," the older blonde apologized "Just needs a little adjustments..." and she adjusted the water beam as the sun light hit the vines this time and started to burn right through them.

* * *

Cam had returned to Ninja Ops by now, and unfortunately his father was waiting for him "You deliberately went against my wishes by going off on your own!" Sensei scolded his son, "Im terribly disappointed in you Cameron"

Cam sighed "How did you know?" he asked

"Im a Ninja Master!" the guniea pig said "and your father. Not a good combination if you're trying to pull a fast one" he sighed "Son, I always knew this day would come. It's in your blood"

Cam shook his head "I have nothing against Shane, Tori or Dustin" he said "They've come a long way! But I know I could help, and not just in here, but out there!"

"As a Power Ranger?"

"Yes," Cam sighed "as a Power Ranger! I dont see why you cant..."

"Cam, you could be the bravest Ranger of them all"

Cam stared at his father with a look of betrayal "Then why didnt you chose me?!"

"I am forbidden by a promise that was made many years ago," Sensei quickly explained

"A promise?" Cam asked "To who?"

"When your mother fell ill I swore to protect you from harm" Sensei answered "She knew all too well that a Ninja's life was one of constant danger"

"You made that promise when I was an helpless child!" Cam protested "She would want me to fill my potential!"

"Unfortunately we will never know!" Sensei sighed "Im sorry"

Cam looked down and turned away before walking off, unaware that the seeds had found the water from the springs and was drinking the clear liquid.

* * *

"Almost there," Tori said as the light continued to cut through the last of the vines

Sabrina looked up and looked towards the beam of water before back at the vine, she focused her energy and her eyes narrowed slightly; suddenly she felt a warmth blast from her hands as she gasped as a flame erupted around her hands and the vines writhed up and the three of them dropped completely down onto the floor as their arms became free. "Whoa..." she mumbled, rubbing her wrist and turning to the other two.

"Thanks," Tori said, with a smile in which Sabrina returned

"About time," Dustin sighed as he rubbed his wrists earning two dark looks from Tori and Sabrina

"We'll take that as a thanks," Sabrina said

"You know what I mean," Dustin said "Lets just get out of here," he added "Sensie, needs to know about this freaky planet thing A.S.A.P." and they crawled around the corner before stopping when they heard a muffled cry from a nearby closet.

Sabrina frowned and glanced over her shoulder at Tori who was behind her, and then back at Dustin who was in front of her "What is that?" she asked. The others shrugged. "It came from over here..."

"Sabrina," Dustin hissed at her as she got to her feet and carefully made her way towards the closet where the muffling was coming from, she pulled open the door and Dr. Bedlam came into view, as he was covered from head to toe in vines.

"Oh that must be Dr. Bedlam," Dustin said

"You figured that out?" Tori asked

Dustin shook his head "No, actually" he answeerd "I just read it on his name tag..."

"Just get him down!" Sabrina interrupted

"Uh, right" Dustin said, turning and grabbing a pair of plant cutters and aiming for the main vine

"Not there!" Tori and Sabrina yelled but it was too late as Dr. Bedlam crashed to the ground as Dustin cut the wire.

"Dude!" Dustin exclaimed "I am so sorry!"

"A terrible creature is growing a Sudima plant in my basement"! the Dr, exclaimed

The there friends exchanged looks of confusion. A what?

"Okay, huh, go get help!" Dustin said, pointin to the door. Once Dr. Bedlam had gone, he turned to Sabrina "You should get out of here too..." he said

"No way!" Sabrina said stubbornly "I want to help!"

"But Lothor -"

"Lothor is going to try and get me no matter where I go!" Sabrina stated "Besides, plants wither under immense heat...I can help!"

Dustin sighed and turned to Tori who also seemed to be struggling with protecting Sabrina "Fine," he said "But stick close..."

"Okay," the small redhead said, as she followed him and Tori down into the basement of the labratory. They were careful as they walked down the stone steps, to a huge stone bath, where the water inside was murky and bubbling.

"Urgh!" Sabrina complained as she blocked her nose and covered her mouth "Ourgh, that stinks!"

"It looks like some sort of nursery" Tori pointed out

Dustin looked over the edge of the stone bath "What would grow in that water?" he asked "It's gnarly!"

"Greetings," said a sickly sweet voice, and the three friends spun around

"Whoa," Sabrina exclaimed, this being the first time she had seen the Flower monster up close

"Those are my flower children," the monster said "so you might wanna back off before I put my petals to your metals, can you dig it"

Movement caught Sabrina's eye, something slithered past and she looked down to see it was another vine "Dustin!" she yelled, as he turned to look at her, she pointed at the vine, and he looked down.

"What! Whoa!" he jumped out of the way and he and Tori faced Sabrina, who had backed up into a corner as she flicked her fingers at the vines and little tiny spurts of fire flew out, hitting the vines and causing them to back away from her like snakes. Exchanging looks with Tori, the two rangers nodded.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" they yelled together as their coloured suits covered their bodies.

The vines started to wrap themselves around the two rangers, before they were lifted into the air as the plant grew to abnormal sizes. "Tori!" Sabrina yelled "Dustin!" she jumped and looked down as a vine wrapped itself around her ankle, she flicked her finger at it as a spurt of flame flew out and the vine disappeared; she then looked up to see the Monster had disappeared, turning her gaze skyward once more Sabrina tried to get a better view of her friends. They needed help...but what could she do?

**xXx**

"They need help!" Cam said "Let me go!"

"No," Sensei said "Send Shane"

Cam sighed "Cam for Shane...Cam for Shane..." he said over the intercoms

**xXx**

"_The others are in trouble"_ Cam said, Shane nodded although the other boy couldnt see

"On it," he responded before running into the changing room and shutting the curtain "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" he said, before morphing and Ninja streaking out of the store so he wouldnt be caught, he run up a flight of stairs and turned the corner just in time see a giant plant holding two of his friends. He frowned when he didnt see Sabrina. "Guys!" he yelled to them. The Blue and Yellow ranger's turned to him.

"Oh, hi Shane!" Tori smiled

"Any day now," Dustin said

Shane nodded and pulled out his hawk blaster, he shot at the vines above Tori but it wouldnt cut it. It didnt even make a dent. "What?!" he demanded, before he was pushed backwards as a vine slapped him away. "Cam, Im in trouble here!" he yelled into his morpher

**xXx**

"Shane's down," Cam told his father, not taking his eyes off the computer screen

"Ah!" Sensei suddenly yelled as a vine came out and grabbed him, Cam turned around and noticed Ops was full of vines. He tried to fight them off, when he couldnt he ran back to the computer.

"It says here, until Shane destroys the primary plant, we wont be able to stop the offspring!" he read from the screen, as a vine grabbed him. The guy in green pulled his arm loose and turned back to screen, contacting Shane "Shane...I've been...working on...some programmes to increase the strength in your Ninja Sword Blades. Prepare to download"

**xXx**

Shane removed his Ninja Sword and powered it up; using the upgrade he was able to cut through the vines and destroy the planet. Once he did, the vines disappeared and Tori and Dustin fell to the ground.

_"Good job Shane,"_ Cam said "_Is everyone okay there?"_

"We're fine Cam," Shane answered

"I wouldnt be so sure..." said a squeal from behind, as the rangers turned to see the flower monster holding Sabrina in her grasps "You destroyed my plants!" she hissed "that bums me out!"

Dustin, Tori and Shane fell back into defensive positions as Sabrina struggled to break free of the monster's hold "Let her go!" Dustin demanded

The flower giggled before throwing Sabrina aside as the red head rolled across the gravel, before looking up as the rangers and the monster circled one another; before the ranger Ninja streaked off to a factory and started to fight. Sabrina frowned, it had all happened too fast. One minute her friends were there...the next they were gone. But where?

**xXx**

The Wind rangers jumped forward and slashed at the flower, but she simply spun around and slashed them, causing them to fall to the ground before a vine wrapped itself around Shane's waist. "You really get wrapped up in your work, dont you?" she asked sarcastically, and she tossed the red ranger over to the others, knocking them down once more. After the Wind rangers got back to their feet, the monster fired pollen at them that exploded. The rangers suits fell to the ground, but the rangers themselves were gone.

"Huh?" Flora said "Whoa...that was freaky"

"Storm Striker!" the rangers yelled, as Flora turned to see them re-appear behind her after attacking her, they put their weapons together and fired as the monster was blown to pieces. And seconds later grew to immense heights.

"Wow!" she shouted "That's some fertilizer!"

"Cam it's Zord time!" Shane said through his morpher

The Hawk Zord, Lion Zord and Dolphin Zord appeared at that moment, and the three rangers took their respective places "This wont take long" Shane said "Lightening Megazord!"

"You dont scare me," the Flower cried

"How about this?" Shane asked "Ramp attack!" and a giant ramp appeared in the sky for the Megazord to roll down, it slashed the monster and sent her flying. "Guys!"

"Right," Dustin and Tori said removing the Power disks on their wrists and placing them in the sphere beside them "Power Disk! Locked and Dropped!"

"Serpent Sword!" the Wind rangers yelled "One to the Power of Three!"

Three Wind Megazord's appeared "Serpent sword!" they all shouted "Triple Striker!"

They slashed the flower monster and she exploded

The rangers all hopped up onto the shoulder of their Zord and looked out over Blue Bay Harbour as the sun started to sink in the distance, as the afternoon set in.

"I can see my house from here!" Dustin said as he looked into the distance

**xXx**

"C'mon Sensei," Shane begged

"We never would have found those seeds if we werent out late," Tori pointed out

Sensei nodded "I have taken that into consideration" he answered "None the less, breaking the rules cannot go unnoticed. Everyone, ten mile jog please..."

"Uh, does that include me?" Sabrina asked "Considering the fact that I wasnt even apart of the Ninja Academy until last night?"

Sensei stared up at her "Good point, Sabrina..." he said "Can you please go keep an eye on them?"

Sabrina grinned "That I can do..." she said, before being pulled out of Ninja Ops by a grumbling Dustin "Aww come on," she said "It'll be fun..."

"How?" Dustin asked

Sabrina looked thoughful before grinning "Tag!" she said tapping his shoulder "Your it!" and she run off into the destroyed Academy grounds, Dustin stared after her for a moment or two before grinning and chasing her, as they pulled both Shane and Tori into the game, and also Cam when he arrived.

* * *

**A/N: Lol. Sabrina does bring joy to her friends doesnt she not? What a better way to complete a ten mile jog, without having a little fun. It makes time fly faster I can tell you that. I would also like to say a big Thank You to **_DJ Scales_** for giving me the idea of Sabrina joining the Wind Ninja Academy because of her power to manipulate fire. And a big Thank You to **_SweetInsomnia_** for pointing out that I had subconsciously included all the elements in this story. I always try to do that, but I didnt realize I had with this story. So Thank you, you guys.**

**Oh, sorry for the late update.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**

**PS. I was going to do the next chapters as Snip it Good. But I decided to skip that episode, and go straight onto the Thunder Ranger's return. I have a surprise for you all in that chapter. So stay tuned. Big shout out to everyone who has reviewed so far, you make me smile...and to everyone who has added me to story alerts and favourites, please, please, **_**please**_** leave me a review telling me why. Would greatly apprciate it. Thank you.**


	9. Return of Thunder Part I

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own anything. Power Rangers belongs to Disney. But Sabrina belongs to me.**

* * *

**Return of Thunder**

**Part 1**

* * *

"Are you sure he said here?" Hunter asked, crossing his arms as he stood on a sand dune in the middle of nowhere

Blake, who stood beside him, nodded "Yeah. Maybe he forgot" he said "I mean, he's not exactly an intelligent life form, now is he?"

There was a bright light and Chubo appeared on the side of the sand dune; his feet slipped out from underside his feet and slide face first down the sand "Point proven," he said as the two Thunders ran down to help the green alien up. "Come on," Blake said as he picked up the green alien.

Hunter looked annoyed "Alright, we're here, just like you said" he said "This had better be worth the hike!"

"Oh it will! You see, I've made a life altering decision that will tip the balance of power in the universe" Chubo assured

"Are you for real?" Blake asked

Chubo nodded "I've decided to leave Lothor's army" he explained

"Leave?" Blake questioned

"Turn over a new leaf," Chubo answered "go to the light side"

Hunter scoffed "What makes you think that the light side would want you?" he asked

"Because, bitter ex-employees have all sorts of information" he answered "Classified files, secret pass codes to get into different places, get it?"

Blake smirked "Like Lothor's ship"

"What's in it for you?" Hunter asked suspiciously

"Nothing," Chubo answered "Like I said, Im bitter and I want revenge for all the nasty things they've said about me!"

The two Thunder rangers shared a look and smirked

* * *

"Welcome to Storm Charges," Sabrina said happily as she led her mother into the small sports store; she was wearing a pair of jeaned shorts with a tank top and flip-flops on her feet. Her red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she had a pair of sunglasses resting on top of her head; in her hands she was carrying a couple of bags from the shopping centre that she and her mother had just come from. "This is where me and the others hang out...and it's run by the awesome Kelly..." the 16-year-old looked around but couldn't see the red head owner "Who isn't here..." she mumbled "Hmm..."

Hayley smiled and patted her daughter's shoulder "Don't worry," she said "I will meet Kelly another time,"

Sabrina grinned and nodded "Okay...now over here, you got the TV room, where im suspecting Tori is, considering her van is out front" she turned towards the wall and the space that led into the back room, and indeed found Dustin and Tori there, but they werent alone. They were talking with an older gentleman, who was wearing a baseball cap and casual clothes.

"Your team manager for Factory Blue," Dustin was saying as Sabrina and her mother approached, Tori spotted them and smiled as she greeted Hayley as Dustin picked up a video from the table behind him and turned back to the man "Watch this tape," he said hopefully "I've been busting some wicked lap times"

"Maybe another time," the man said "im actually looking for two riders in particular. I here that they hang out at the local track sometime"

Dustin sighed and nodded "Let me guess," he started "one big guy, one not so big guy, both insanely fast?"

The man in the baseball cap nodded "So you know them?" he asked

"Blake and Hunter" Tori answered

The man turned to the blonde and smiled "Then you know where I can find them?"

Tori's smile faded and Sabrina placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "I really wish I could," the blonde said. She missed Blake that was no secret.

"Trust me, dude" Dustin said "she does. She's got this thing for -"

"Don't go there!" Tori and Sabrina warned, causing the man and Hayley to laugh softly at Dustin face as it changed drastically.

"Well, if they come by" the man said, holding a business card to Dustin "tell them to give me a call" and with a smile at Sabrina and Hayley he left. Sabrina watched him leave before turning back to Dustin.

"What was that all about?" she asked, as the yellow ranger smiled at her.

"That was Roger Hannah," Dustin answered "He is Factory Blue manager..."

Sabrina frowned in confusion "Factory Blue?" she asked

Dustin nodded "Yeah," he said before noticing her look "You don't know Factory Blue? Dude, it's the biggest Motocross team out there..."

"That would explain why I never heard of it," Sabrina pointed out "its Motocross...that's not me, im a soccer girl"

Dustin smiled and shook his head, before spotting Sabrina's mother "Hi, Mrs. Horizon" he said, waving at her.

Hayley chuckled at the younger lad, "Please, Dustin," she said "call me Hayley...Mrs. Horizon, makes me feel old". Dustin nodded, before looking to his side ready to say something to Tori, but the blonde wasnt there.

"Where'd she go?" he asked

Sabrina also frowned as she looked around for her blonde friend; before spotting her in the back room "There" the red head said, pointing at the blonde who was kneeling down beside Dustin's bike. She watched as the brunette guy run off and disappeared into the back room to talk with Tori as Sabrina turned back to her mother, only to smile as Kelly entered the store. "Kelly!" the teenager yelled, startling her older friend slightly, but headed in Hayley and Sabrina's direction anyway as Sabrina introduced her to her mother.

**xXx**

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dustin said as he stopped in front of Tori "What are you doing?"

Tori looked up "Im borrowing your bike," she answered simply

"Ah, you see the way that usually works is you ask me first, and I think about it for like, half a second" Dustin said pausing "and tell you that the only way I would let you ride my race bike is if you tied me down and tortured me"

"You really want it to come to that?"

"I just did prep!" Dustin exclaimed "It's perfect!"

"But you've offered Sabrina to ride it!" Tori responded

Dustin stuttered and failed to respond, causing Tori to smirk knowingly "Look," she said "I really miss Blake, and riding makes it seem like he is still around. Since Cam keeps the Tsunami Cycles under lock and key, this is as close as I can get"

Dustin sighed, "Fine!" he caved "But if you bed the handlebars or break the shifter off, you have to -"

"Fix it!" Tori said, as she grinned and rolled the bike out of the backroom, passing Sabrina on the way out. The red head looked up at Dustin, before excusing herself from Hayley and Kelly who were talking and she made her way towards Dustin.

"Hey," she said touching his arm "She'll look after it...you know she will"

Dustin nodded "I know," he said looking down at her "that's not what im worried about"

Sabrina frowned "Then what is?" she asked curiously

Looking back down at her Dustin smiled inwardly; before shaking his head "Nothing..." he answered, remembering the smirk Tori had on her face when he failed to defend himself against her comment about him offering to let Sabrina ride his bike.

"Hey dudes," said a familiar voice and Dustin and Sabrina looked up to see Shane approach them from behind "Dustin, I just saw Tori out front..."

"Loading my pride and joy into her van," Dustin mumbled sadly "I know"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and smiled slightly "Dustin loves his bike..."

"So I see," Shane said "Dude, you never let me ride that thing!" he protested

"Yeah, well, Tori hits harder than you do," Dustin told him

"Oh yeah," Shane said "Good point"

Sabrina grinned at the two of them before bursting out laughing; before looking up as Shane spoke once more. The red ranger was looking at Kelly and her mother.

"Hey, who's that talking to Kelly?" Shane asked

Sabrina frowned at him "That's my mom!" she told him, earning a slightly stunned reaction

"Sabrina," Hayley suddenly yelled across the store and Sabrina bid goodbye to her friends and followed her mother out of the store.

**xXx**

Tori grinned as she rode along a deserted terrain leading toward the forest; she was riding along nicely when another bike appeared behind her. It flew over a hill and starting gaining on her, it was obvious the other rider had more experience. Tori tried to dodge and weave around the other rider, but it had no effect. Finally she decided to take off into the woods, to try and lose him in the trees. But he followed her.

Now completely freaked out, Tori looked over her shoulder, and didn't see the fallen log in front of her, she turned around and tried to swerve but miss-calculated, she hit the log and fell head first over the handlebars, the bike landed beside her with a crash, and she groaned.

The second rider rode up to Tori, and stopped.

"What's the deal?!" Tori demanded as she removed her helmet, and turned to the other rider only to stop short.

The other rider had removed his helmet to reveal a coco skinned, dark-haired, dark eyed guy.

"Blake?" Tori questioned surprised "What? You totally freaked me out! I thought you were one of Lothor's goons"

"Since when do they ride dirt bikes?" he asked

"You never know," Tori responded "Where you been anyways? You don't call, no letter" she listed off

"You missed me didn't ya," Blake accused

"No," Tori said quickly, trying to fight the blush rising in her cheeks

"Yeah, ya did" Blake smirked "I can tell"

Tori looked away and smiled evilly "I don't like you anymore, and I don't want to talk to you ever again"

"Oh yeah?" Blake challenged "Even if I've got a way to get onto Lothor's ship?"

Tori whipped her head around shocked. Was this for real?

* * *

After making it back to Ninja Ops after finding out Blake and Hunter were back; Tori explained to Dustin, Shane, Cam and Sensei what she had learned from the Navy Thunder Ranger.

"I don't buy it," Shane said once Tori had finished "I mean, why would Chubo suddenly decide to turn good?"

"I must agree with Shane," Sensei agreed "it sounds far too convenient"

"Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out" Tori recited

Cam frowned slightly "This seems strange," he said, causing everyone to turn to him "this could be a trap...Lothor could be using Chubo to get to us, or worse..."

Dustin frowned before his eyes widened slightly "Sabrina..." he said "He could be after Sabrina"

Cam nodded as the yellow Ninja connected the dots quickly

Tori sighed "Blake said, even if he and Hunter can get onto the ship they wont attack until they can bring us in for back-up"

Dustin bit the inside of his cheek; as he started to panic and worry about his friend "Fine," he said "so this gives us time..."

"Time for what?" Tori asked

"For you to fix my bike, _Miss-freestyle-no-hand-landing_" Dustin reminded her, causing everyone to laugh and Cam and Shane to exchanged looks.

"It wasnt that bad!" Tori defended "I just took a little spill"

Dustin nodded "Yeah, the fenders facing backwards" he told her

Tori sighed, "Okay," she said with a slight laugh

**xXx**

Sabrina sighed as she sat cross-legged on the floor of her living room; after she and her mother had returned home from Storm Charges, Sabrina had taken her mother's advice and decided to work on her powers, in her hands she held a letter that she had found when she got home; it was from her uncle Tommy. It was explaining that he had been called away to work again by his business partner Anton Mercer and so he wouldnt be around for sometime to teach her self-defence anymore. She sighed as she looked up at the pictures on the mantle-piece it was a picture of her, her mother and her uncle Tommy. Her family. Her mother was her hero, she was always there for her, and did everything to protect her against the world.

Her Uncle Tommy; he was also her hero; he had done everything for her from being there when she grew up to being the father figure that she never had. He had helped her through some really bad times, and had been there through all the good times too. Most of her favourite memories all revolved around him and only because he was there to make them happen. Looking away from the picture, Sabrina turned to the letter and the item in her hand.

"I guess this is it," she mumbled, taking the object out of the box and placing it on her wrist. It was a Phoenix shaped device attached to a black strap, the colour was a light scarlet colour with golden streaks on the body. "No turning back now," she added, placing the empty box and letter on the table she looked up at the mantelpiece once more and folded her hands in her lap as she closed her eyes. For a while she felt like nothing was happening, like she was just sitting here in silence, but soon she felt warmth spread through her body before disappearing as a familiar voice filled her ears.

"Sabrina?"

**xXx**

Hunter and Blake, ninja streaked onto Lothor's ship from Earth and looked around. Blake had returned from telling Tori what Chubo had told him and his brother and the two had created a plan before he took off to start it. There was no one in sight, no Kelzaks, no Chubo...no Lothor. What the hell was going on? Suddenly this felt like a trap...before either of the Thunder rangers could voice their thoughts though, a brightly lit flash scatted across the stone walls ahead, exchanging confused looks Hunter and Blake made their way forward and tentatively walked around the corner waiting for an attack, what they found, however, surprised them to no end.

"Sabrina?" Blake asked, looking down up on the 16-year-old red head, who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the hallway.

The red head's eyes snapped open and she tilted her head back so she was staring straight at them; she gaped, before rolling onto her feet and backing away from them. "Stay away from me!" she snapped, obviously remembering their last encounter. Looking towards his brother, Hunter stepped forward slightly.

"Whoa, calm down, kiddo" he said, raising his hands up in defence so that she could see he wasnt going to hurt her "We're not going to hurt you -"

Sabrina laughed "You've said that before!" she hissed "And last time we met you kidnapped me! And nearly killed me!"

"We were under evil's control" Hunter defended "We wouldnt have done it otherwise"

The redhead stared at him "Why should I believe that?" she questioned "Why should I trust _anything_ you do?"

Blake opened his mouth to answer, when something caught his eye. It was a device that was attached to Sabrina's wrist "Where did you get that?" he asked, pointing at the device. Sabrina looked down at the object on her wrist and lowered her hand, hiding the device behind her back and glaring at the younger Bradley brother.

"What's that got to do with you?!" she demanded

Hunter frowned in confusion and turned to his brother "Bro?" he questioned

Blake looked towards Hunter and then back at Sabrina "She's got a morpher..." he said "It's different to ours and the Wind rangers. I think it's connected to her powers...her Phoenix powers" Blake explained, as Hunter looked back at Sabrina "We have to get her out of here...its not safe. If Lothor gets his hands on her, then it's over!"

Hunter nodded in agreement "Sabrina...we can get you out of here, but you have to trust us"

Although she hadnt forgiven Hunter for what he had done the last time they met, and she wasnt particularly a fan of Blake at the moment because he had hurt Tori when he left. She wasnt sure if she could trust him, but something was telling her that what they were saying right now was genuine and that they really wanted to help her and not hurt her. "Okay..." she said, and took the hand Hunter offered to her "But don't get used to it!" she told him "This doesnt mean I'll trust you forever!"

Blake rolled his eyes as he turned and started to walk back to the point where he and Hunter had landed when they ninja streaked in. But when he got there, he found Chubo waiting. _Crap_, he thought glancing over his shoulder. If Chubo saw Sabrina now, then something was telling him that he would re-think turning good if he saw the Phoenix had hand. Stepping out in front of Sabrina, he threw Hunter a look that clearly told him to keep her hidden.

"Stay behind me," Hunter warned her as he pulled her behind him

At first Sabrina frowned, but when she spotted Chubo she realized what the two were doing and despite her hatred for him, she clutched onto Hunter's uniform as his hand fell back to his side.

"There you are!" Chubo said when he spotted the two Thunder rangers "Now follow me, he's taking a nap" and he tiptoed around them towards the main room; Sabrina who was still behind Hunter looked up at the two Thunders with a frown.

"What did I miss?" she asked

Hunter shook his head "Not now," he said "Just follow us and stick close...the last thing we need is you getting captured. Understand?"

Sabrina nodded "Understood"

And the three of them followed Chubo off through the corridors. Upon entering the throne room, Sabrina paled slightly as she realized where she was exactly. Chubo and now Lothor asleep in his chair? She had to be in space and on Lothor's ship. But how she had gotten there she didnt know. Glancing at Sabrina, Blake smiled reassuringly at her. "Its gonna be okay," he said, placing an hand on her shoulder "there should be an alcove over there...go hide, don't let them know you are here...when the coast is clear, you leave. Understand?"

"But what about you?" Sabrina asked quietly

Blake shook his head "Don't worry about us, just get yourself out" he repeated "your no help to the others if Lothor corrupts you. Okay?"

With a heavy sigh, Sabrina nodded and sprinted to the wall opposite her, she found the alcove Blake had been talking about and slipped inside as she watched and waited for the right time for her to leave. How that was going to happen, she had no clue. She didnt even know how she had gotten here in the first place, but Blake had told her to get out. And for some reason, she believed he was doing this to protect her.

"Surprise!" someone yelled and Sabrina looked up to see Lothor laughing manically as Kelzaks sprang out from hiding and grabbed both Thunder rangers. She gasped as she watched Hunter and Blake being thrown into the middle of the room, and get ready to fight. They each snuck a glance her way, and nodded lightly, but it was seen as Lothor turned in her direction and smirked evilly. "Oh, how kind..." he said "you bought me a gift...General Zurgane!" The golden metal general appeared "Seize her!" and he pointed in her direction.

"No!" Sabrina yelled as she the general reached into the alcove and gripped her arms pulling her out and throwing her towards Hunter and Blake who caught her as she tumbled backwards into them.

"Don't just stand there!" Lothor snapped "the beam!"

A Kelzak hit a button on the console and a purple beam appeared encasing Hunter, Blake and Sabrina inside.

"Got them," Chubo cheered

Lothor smirked "Never trust an evil space Ninja" he commented

* * *

Dustin had just left Ninja Ops to return to work, he had text Sabrina to see if she wanted to meet up but she hadnt text him back yet. After Tori had told him, Shane, Cam and Sensei about Chubo's plan to turn good and Hunter and Blake's return, his mind had automatically flashed to Sabrina and his protective side of the 16-year-old had kicked in. And therefore, wanted to know exactly where she was. It might have sounded stalkish, but he wasnt trying to give that impression he just...cared about her. That was all. Has he walked through the door of Ninja Ops, he spotted Hunter and Blake at the back of the store with Roger Hannah and they were talking...it must have been about the two Thunders riding for Factory Blue.

The three of them shook hands and Roger walked towards him as he headed for the door; "Hey," Dustin said to the motocross champ before turning towards Hunter and Blake who were in front of him "So what? Did you guys sign?" he questioned "that's crazy" but the two Thunder brothers looked pissed off, but Dustin couldn't seem to see that.

"We'll catch you later," Hunter said, and headed for the door with Blake behind him. But Dustin stopped them, oblivious to the immense tension building between them.

"Hey, you guys wanna hang?" the Yellow ranger asked "I just asked Sabrina but she's not answering...and we just got those rubber stop, triple clamps in"

"We'll pass!" Blake hissed as he walked out

"Hey, but don't you guys think we got some stuff we need to talk about?" Dustin called after them

Hunter stopped at the door and turned back to the Yellow ranger "Oh," he said "and stay a_way_ from Sabrina" he finished threateningly no "She doesnt need or want you around!" and he left.

Kelly; who had appeared behind Dustin at that moment frowned at the tall blonde has he left and then turned to Dustin "What was that about?" she asked her employee and friend

Dustin shook his head "I don't know," he answered, pulling out his cell phone to check if he had a message from Sabrina. The screen was empty. He frowned. What was going on?

**xXx**

"Have they told their plan?" Shane asked, blocking a punch from Tori as they trained

"They said they'd let us know," Tori answered, before grabbing Shane's shoulder "I trust them!" and she pushed him away

Dustin entered at that moment "If them, is Blake and Hunter" the Yellow ranger said turning to his friends "You may want to re-think that"

Shane and Tori moved away from their training exercise and followed their Yellow ranger into the main part of Ninja Ops "I just saw them in the shop and they just completely blew me off!" Dustin told his two friends "It's like déjà vu all over again" he sighed

"Technically that's impossible Dustin," Cam said from the library in the corner

Dustin turned to him "Whatever man," he said "im telling you, these guys are suffering from a major brain freeze. It's like our little adventure in the Cavern of Lost Souls never even happened"

Tori frowned "But I thought we were all cool?" she asked

"Yeah, right" Shane countered "like those guys have ever been reliable"

"There's more," Dustin pressed on "Before they left the store, Hunter told me...no actually, he threatened me..."

Tori's eyes widened "What did he say?" she asked

"To stay away from Sabrina," Dustin answered

"What? Why?" Shane asked quickly and defensively "if it's anyone who should stay away from her, it's him and Blake!"

Dustin nodded, but before he could say anything Cam walked passed them heading towards the mainframe "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning" the boy in green said as a giant snail appeared on the monitors.

"Where does Lothor get these losers?" Shane asked as he and the others crowded around the mainframe

Tori sighed "Do you want to say it?" she asked over her shoulder at Shane "or should I?"

Shane nodded and the three rangers lined up "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" they morphed, before Ninja streaking off to the factory area with their swords drawn.

**xXx**

Everything was quiet...it was creepy. Not thriller creepy, but horror and spooky creepy. "Nothing here," Shane said as he looked around.

"I'd hate to say it," Tori said "But this is how it always starts!"

Suddenly a thick fog started to rise around them and a the snail monster appeared out of no where. He attacked the three rangers sending them crashing to the ground.

"I rest my case," Tori groaned as she rolled into Dustin and Shane behind her

"Well, if it isn't the world famous Power Rangers" said a grumbling voice as the snail monster walked towards them through the fog "You know, you look taller on TV"

Dustin scoffed "Has anyone ever told you, that you look uglier in person?" he asked

"What is this?" Tori asked "Attack of the Giant Snail?"

"Let's get him!" Shane said, and together the three of them flew back to their feet and readied themselves for the next attack.

On the catwalk above the Wind rangers; stood the Thunder brothers and a new ranger. Her suit was a light scarlet colour, with gold flashes across the front and the visor part of her helmet was in the shape of a 'V'

"There they are," Blake said, as the three of them looked over the three other rangers

"It's show time!" Hunter said in a response

The third ranger nodded once as they raised their arm and hit a button on the morpher on her wrist as a flame of fire shot forward and hit the ground in front of the Wind rangers as it exploded and they were thrown backwards through the air. Hunter and Blake smirked from beneath their helmet and placed their hands on the third ranger beside them, as the Wind rangers looked up and spotted them.

"Hey!" Shane yelled "What are you guys doing?"

"Who's that?" Tori asked, spotting the third ranger

"Hey!" Blake yelled "Remember us?"

"Two out of three aint bad," Dustin mumbled

"What are you doing?" Tori called out, as the three other rangers jumped from the catwalk and sprinted forward with staffs drawn ready to attack. The fight began, as Tori fought Blake, Dustin fought Hunter and Shane fought the new ranger.

"Who are you?" Shane asked, as he clashed swords with the new ranger

The Scarlet ranger pulled up the staff they were using and jumped up kicking Shane in the stomach and sending him stumbling backwards "Im you're worst nightmare!" the ranger answered, alerting Shane to the fact that the ranger was a female.

"Blake, stop!" Tori yelled as Blake slashed at her

The Navy ranger growled "Not until your destroyed!" he retorted

A few feet away from the other fights; Hunter slashed at Dustin who growled and attempted to slash back. Hunter ducked and slashed back, but Dustin flipped over backwards "Time to split" he said as he flipped over and split in two, and the two of them chart wheeled back into battle and started their assault on Hunter together. They slashed at his shoulders and Hunter's suit fell to the ground empty. "Aww, this mime move!"

"Where is he?" the clone Dustin asked

Suddenly a huge shadow formed over the two of them "I think I found him!" the clone said as he fell to the ground as it shook.

Hunter was looming over them; almost as tall as a Zord "Give me five down-low, Dustin" he said, ramming his hand into Dustin, making a small impression of the Yellow ranger in the ground.

"Im okay," Dustin mumbled as the Crimson ranger returned to his normal size.

Suddenly there was a blast; and the snail reappeared. The Thunders and the new ranger re-grouped as did the Wind rangers as they took off. "Babies," the new ranger chuckled as she watched them leave. Before glancing over her shoulder at the Thunder rangers "Let's finish this!"

"Yeah," they agreed as they and Hunter and the new mysterious ranger moved forward, Blake followed but staggered as he fell to his knees, his hands reaching up and gripping his head

"What's the matter?" Hunter asked, turning back to his brother

Blake groaned "I don't know," he ground out

**xXx**

"Where are we going?" Dustin asked as he, Shane and Tori ran through the maze of building in the old run down warehouse. Shane who was leading them, glanced over his shoulder.

"Away from that stanky smell," he answered

Tori nodded "Good idea," she said as she continued to follow her friends. Soon they came to a dead end and skidded to a halt, there was a rumbling laughter from behind and the three Wind rangers turned around to see the snail behind them. They attacked but where thrown into the railing behind them.

"Let's finish this!" Shane said "Storm Striker!"

"FIRE!" Dustin and Tori yelled

The energy blast hit the monster and it exploded in a cloud of sparks. Seconds ticked by and the snail soon grew to epic sizes.

"Cam," Shane asked "Your thoughts?"

_"Megazord?"_ Cam answered

**xXx**

Hunter and the new ranger stood in front of Blake as he carefully got back to his feet; Hunter's hand on his shoulder to steady him "Are you sure your okay?" the new ranger asked, it was strange to hear the concern in her voice after she had just been fighting viciously with the Red Wind ranger.

"Im telling you im fine!" Blake said irritably, as he got to his feet

"Then lets finish this!" the new ranger growled; before the ground shook beneath her feet and sent her stumbling into the brothers. The three rangers on the ground looked up towards the sky to see the now giant snail and the Wind rangers in their Megazord. "New plan...You two go deal with them!" she said turning to the Thunder brothers and pointing at the rangers "make sure they defeat him...then I can finish my task"

"Got it" Blake and Hunter said as they took to their own Thunder Zords; leaving their new ranger friend on the ground to wait and watch the outcome of the new battle

"You're about to get shell shocked!" the snail growled, throwing its shells at the Wind Megazord, before being thrown backwards with a hard punch to the stomach

"Lightening Megazord!" Shane commanded "Powered up!"

"Ramp attack!" the three Wind rangers yelled

They rolled down the giant ramp and collided with the monster once more; sending him flying with a lot of sparks. Suddenly Hunter and Blake appeared with their Zords.

"Oh great," Shane complained "the bugs are back"

As this was said, Hunter's Zord pulled off to the side. The new ranger frowned in confusion; what was happening?

"What's happening?" Shane asked, looking at the two Thunder Zords, but he didnt get his answer as if on a cue a purple light hit the Thunder rangers Zords, and the completed their Megazord transformed and they started to attack.

The Wind Megazord manovered around the Snail and the Thunder brothers' as they called forth the Serpent Sword; the attacked the Thunder brothers; as the new Ranger below watched on. Noticing that the Wind Rangers didnt seem to care anymore about the snail and were concentrating on taking out the Thunder rangers, hitting a button on the top of her morpher as a flame encased her and she re-appeared on top of the warehouse beside the giant snail. "Energy blast!" she said, as a fire ball appeared in her hand, when it faded a blaster was left in her hand, she raised it into the air and aimed it at the Snail "FIRE!"

With a surge of heated energy; a white flame shot out of the end of the blaster and hit the snail. It hit the Snail's shell, it just bounced off. She growled, she needed to get him to turn so that she could aim at a slightly softer area and not his shell. As if the Snail had read her thoughts he turned in her direction, slightly surprised it was her that was firing at him. He opened his mouth to yell but the new ranger was faster.

"ENERGY BLAST!" she yelled firing her blaster once more; this time her energy hit the snail inside the mouth and seconds later he exploded. She had done it! The plan was back on track. As soon as the snail had erupted, a strange fog was emitted from it, and as the shell exploded it sent off orange rays which attached themselves to the two Megazord's.

"What's happening?" The Wind rangers shouted

"Not us!" the Thunders yelled.

The two Megazord's became limp as the Rangers disappeared from inside, the only one that was left was the new mysterious ranger. She lowered her blaster and turned to the Snail before her; he had began to shrink and was now standing beside her on the rooftop "Go!" she ordered "and make sure _none_ return"

The Snail nodded, bowed and suddenly disappeared

The new female ranger smirked darkly under her visor as the black plate flashed a golden colour; flames encased her body once more and she disappeared as well.

**xXx**

Cam, who had been sitting at the mainframe watching the action on the screen was frozen in shock; this new ranger, whoever it was had destroyed Lothor's Snail and in the processess caused Five rangers to disappear.

"The Megazord is offline!" he announced after checking the Wind Megazord "There's no one on board!"

"Are you able to locate the rangers?" Sensei asked

Cam checked for heat signatures before shaking his head "No!" he answered "Its like they vanished into thin air! Like they were never even there!"

What had this new mysterious ranger done to them?

* * *

On a deserted beach, in the middle of nowhere Shane awoke; he was lying on a bunch of rocks. He had de-morphed, and shakingly pushed herself to his feet. He looked around, finding himself alone. Where were his friends?

Two puffs of yellow and blue clouds of smoke where near him; which mean Dustin and Tori werent that far away from where he was. But where were they exactly?

"Hello?" Shane asked "Guys?"

He got no reply. Suddenly his face changed drastically, and turned towards the skies

"WHERE AM I?!" he yelled to the heavens

* * *

**A/N: Well, I got it finished sooner than I expected. Im not exactly proud of this episode, I believe it could have gone better, but I didnt know whether to take the new mysterious ranger with the Thunder and Wind rangers to the island; because **_**everyone**_** seems to do that. So I decided to mix it up a bit and with the help of **_DJ Scales_ **and his amazing ideas this is where my muse took me.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	10. Return of Thunder Part II

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: The next part of Return of Thunder is here. Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

**Return of Thunder**

**Part 2**

* * *

_"It doesnt happen to often, but here in Blue Bay Harbour, the weather has become the news"_ a news anchor man was saying on the TV. _"A cold front is gripping the city -"_

Hayley Horizon looked up from her station at the office and frowned at the TV; Snow? In California? That was absurd...wasnt it?

"No, kidding" said someone from behind the older red head and she glanced over her shoulder to see that it was her boss David Richards. He was holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and was watching the TV, before he turned to her "What do you think Hayley?" he asked

Hayley shrugged "I don't know David," she answered, turning back to the TV "It all seems strange to me...im mean, come on...Snow? In California."

"I know," said a female voice as Joanne approached the desk, carrying numerous folders in her arms "Its really strange...but its true, the snow has covered half the street outside -"

She was cut off from continuing as someone called Hayley from across the room "Hayley!" it was Henry, he was standing near the door and waving her over "There's someone here to see you"

"Coming Henry," Hayley said, as she saved her work on her computer; switched it off and got up from her chair and left the room as she spotted Sabrina waiting outside; Hayley frowned, however, when she spotted her daughters clothing. If what the weather channel was saying was true, and there was snow everywhere, why was her daughter still wearing her shorts and flip-flops from this morning? "Sabrina?"

"Mom," Sabrina said, looking up at her mother and Hayley gasped when she saw the golden glow of her daughter's eyes "you have to help..."

Grabbing her daughter's arm Hayley pulled her from the room and into another room; closing the door behind her "Sabrina...what happened to you?" she asked, before glancing down at the device on her daughter's wrist "Where did you get that?" she knew that Tommy was giving Sabrina the Phoenix morpher; she was supposed to receive after the Phoenix had made itself known inside Sabrina; and that had happened. So it was only fair that Sabrina got the morpher.

But the one she and Tommy had created; was _not_ the one on her daughter's wrist. The one her daughter had on her now; was Black and gold. The one she had created was Red and Gold. And the golden glint in her daughter's eye was very un-nerving. What had happened to her daughter?

"Mom!" Sabrina said loudly; pulling away from her mother and grabbing her head in pain "No! I won't!" she whimpered "I won't! I won't! I won't!"

"Sabrina..." Hayley said fearfully, reaching out for her daughter but Sabrina pulled away from her once more "Baby...what's wrong..."

"I won't!" Sabrina argued with herself, as Hayley watched on in terror

"You won't what?" Hayley asked

Sabrina groaned and shook her head "I won't attack her!" Sabrina said

Hayley's eyes widened as she realized what was happening, something or someone was telling her daughter to attack her. "The Phoenix!" Hayley gasped "Sabrina! You have to fight it!" she said "You can do this Sabrina! You can fight it! Remember...you stronger than the Phoenix, that's why you are the protector. Just concentrate sweetheart; Im right here...you don't want to hurt me."

Sabrina growled as she shook her head and whimpered; it felt like her head was going to explode. There was apart of her deep inside that didnt want to attack anyone; but there was another part of her that was telling her to do it.

**It's the right thing to do** a voice said inside her own head **you are evil, Sabrina...it's in your blood. Don't fight it.**

"I want to fight it!" Sabrina mumbled "Im not evil! It's not the right thing to do!"

**But it's in your blood** the voice said again

Sabrina shook her head "But its not who I am!" she argued

**It will be** the voice continued **Do it! Attack her, and let's go...let's show Lothor and the World who is the true ultimate power**

Sabrina whimpered as the power continued to grow inside her; taking control. Fire flamed from within her and so did her hand. Hayley gasped; as she saw the brightly coloured flame in her daughter's hand "Sabrina..." she whispered fearfully. Was she too late?

With her eyes burning gold; Sabrina looked up at her mother, she grinned maliciously raising her fireball and aimed it at the older red head.

**Do it!** The voice ordered **DO IT!**

"No!" Sabrina said loudly as she clenched her hand into a fist and distinguished the flame "I won't do it!" the golden glow in her eyes flattered and disappeared completely; as Sabrina blue eyes settled on her mother "Im sorry" she whispered.

Hayley shook her head and reached for her daughter; before pulling her into a strong hug "Its okay baby...its okay..." she said as she held her shaking daughter "Its okay."

"Mom, I've done something bad" Sabrina said, she looked down at her morpher as it changed from Black and back to Red "I've sent the rangers to remote island, that is sinking back into the ocean. That's what's causing all this snow and cold weather. I didnt mean too! But Lothor told me too...I don't know why I listened to him, but the Phoenix was too strong for me to control. But I knew what I was doing...im sorry, mom..."

Hayley shook her head "Sabrina...I know, it wasnt your fault. But you have to fix it. You have to help your friends. Understand?"

"I don't know how"

"Yes you do..." Hayley said "Just close your eyes; concentrate..."

Sabrina did as her mother told her too and she closed her eyes; taking a deep breath she pictured her friends in her mind; before gasping "I see them..." she said; she could just make out her friends together. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"What is it?" Hayley asked "What did you see?"

"Hunter and Blake are still under Lothor's spell" Sabrina explained "I have to help them! I have to help them snap out of it!"

Hayley's grip tightened on her daughter protectively; but she knew she had to go help "Be careful Sabrina,"

"I will," Sabrina said, and she hugged her mother back, before stepping back. She smiled at her mother and nodded once, before her body disappeared in a large flame of fire and when it cleared Sabrina had disappeared.

"Good luck," Hayley whispered as she stared at the place her daughter had been standing in a few seconds ago.

**xXx**

"We having fun, yet?" Shane asked Hunter; as they stood opposite one another on the shore of the island that they had appeared on

"No," the blonde Thunder ranger replied "but there is always this"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" Blake and Hunter yelled as they morphed "Power of Thunder!"

"Like we didnt see that coming," Dustin said, falling into a defensive pose beside Shane and Tori

"Ready?" Shane asked

"Ready" the other two answered

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" the Wind rangers yelled as they morphed "Power of Earth, Air, Water!"

"Oh, yeah" Blake said reaching for his Thunder staff "Now it's on. We're through taking it easy on you"

"Your right Shane," Tori said "their not going to listen to reason"

"Its us or them," Dustin inputted "And I choose us"

"Thank you," Shane said, finally happy that his team-mates were agreeing with him.

"Ninja Swords!" the three Wind rangers called out as they removed their swords from their backs

Hunter and Blake followed suit "Thunder Staffs!"

And they all jumped forward and broke off into their usual fighting groups once more

Shane charged at Hunter and started to slash at him with his Lightening sabre; Hunter backed off before bringing his staff down through air as he attempted to slash at the red ranger. Shane ducked and dodged the attack and slashed at Hunter with his Ninja sword; before flipping backwards and landing on a cliff over-head "Hawk Blaster!" he shouted and fired several blasts of energy at Hunter who simply dodged.

"My blaster is bigger than yours!" the Crimson ranger shouted and he fired at Shane, who fell off the cliff and onto the ground.

Meanwhile; Dustin and Tori were all slashing at Blake, but the Navy ranger pushed them off. "Ninja Beams!" they yelled as they stood across from him and threw out beams from their morphers.

"Thunder Shield!" Blake yelled and the beams bounced off and backwards at the Earth and Water Ninja's; exploding on impact with the Yellow and Blue rangers.

**xXx**

Back on the main lands, Cam and his father were sat in Ninja Ops. The Water fall had frozen over and the snow continued to fall. "This is crazy!" Cam exclaimed "It's never been this cold here. We've broken every record since the weather service has existed" and he pulled a blanket around his arms as he sat at his computer chair.

Sensei was still dressed in his normal clothes but was beginning to feel the temperature fall "Why couldnt I have been a long haired Peruvian guinea pig?" he questioned

"I've turned up the heat," Cam answered "but im worked about not having enough power to drive the search system"

"We have no choice Cam" Sensei said "We must find the rangers"

"I'll keep trying dad"

"Find the rangers?" asked a voice, and Cam spun around to see Sabrina standing behind him. He jumped in his seat and stared at her.

"How did you get in here?" he asked

"The portal," Sabrina said pointing over her shoulder to the door behind her "the one hidden by the waterfall"

"I know where the portal is!" Cam snapped; as Sabrina stared at him confusion "Sorry, he apologized. But I've lost the rangers and I can't find them on the map anywhere"

Sabrina sighed "What if I told you I know exactly where they were?" she asked

"How would you know that?" Cam asked, as he watched Sabrina light a small fireball and hold it near Sensei to warm him up.

"Thank you Sabrina," the guinea pig said as he felt the warmth of the flame over-come him

The red head smiled and turned back to Cam "Because I was the one who sent them away" she told him "And im the one who can bring them back"

**xXx**

The Wind rangers re-grouped in front of Hunter and Blake "Look, we know you have some emotional issues that you're going through right now" Shane said "But have you ever considered group therapy?"

"Um..." Hunter said looking down,

"This is getting old!" Tori muttered

Dustin nodded "Yeah. I mean I love dirt as much as the next guy, but -"

"Too bad it doesnt show in your riding, Dustin" Blake retaliated

"You did not just bag on my riding!" Dustin shouted as he charged forward. But before they could reach one another a flame appeared between them; as it disappeared, Sabrina stood there. Dustin stumbled and stepped backwards towards Shane and Tori as Blake fell backwards towards Hunter.

"Sabrina?" Tori asked in confusion as the young girl stood before her "What? How? -"

"How did you get here?" Shane asked. Tori nodded in agreement.

"Later," Sabrina said over her shoulder to her friends as she turned back to Hunter and Blake "Guys! Snap out of it!" she said "Lothor's controlling you...you have to listen to me! This isn't you! You can fight it!"

"Sabrina?" Hunter and Blake murmured as they looked down "What..."

"Fight it!" Sabrina continued "Just remember who you are! Your Hunter and Blake Bradley! Your brothers...and your good rangers. You're not evil! Come on guys, don't let Lothor control you like this!"

"You're confusing us!" Hunter snarled and raised his Thunder staff as he moved forwards towards Sabrina; Dustin moved forward but Sabrina raised her hands in front of her as flames erupted and shot out, the flames hit the two Thunder rangers and exploded causing the two boys to go flying backwards.

"Whoa," Shane said, as he, Tori and Dustin moved towards Sabrina and looked down at the Thunder rangers who were groaning and getting back to their feet.

"Ow," Blake complained "My head" he lowered his hand from his head as his visor snapped open, along with Hunters. The Wind rangers visors snapped open too and they stepped forward cautiously. Dustin's arm wrapping around Sabrina's shoulder protectively.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked, looking around, and then down at Blake "Are you alright?"

Blake nodded. They then noticed the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hunter questioned curiously "Sabrina? What happened?"

"You guys okay?" Shane asked

"Yeah," Blake nodded "But how did we get here?"

Sabrina bit her lip and looked down, avoiding eye-contact with everyone; but Dustin noticed her.

"What is it?" the yellow ranger asked, the girl beside him.

Sabrina shook her head. She couldnt tell him that it had been her that had sent him here...that it had been her, who had been ordered to destroy him and the others including the Thunder rangers. He would hate her. They all would hate her.

"Sabrina?" Tori asked softly, moving in front of the 16-year-old; in the past couple of weeks Sabrina had become somewhat of a little sister too her, and she could see that something was eating at the younger red head. "What is it?"

"I can't say," Sabrina said softly

Shane frowned and touched her shoulder "We're your friends...you can tell us anything"

"Not this," Sabrina answered "You'll hate me. I can guarantee it"

"Why would we hate you?" Tori asked

Hunter and Blake exchanged looks as the Wind rangers tried to coax Sabrina to tell them what she knew. They knew what she was hiding, and they could see why she didnt want her friends to know. "Friends don't keep secrets from each other, Sabrina" Hunter said

"You would know wouldnt you!" Sabrina snapped at him, causing the Thunder ranger to step backwards slightly

Tori sighed and placed her hands on Sabrina's shoulders "Sabrina listen to me...we would never hate you! Whatever it is, you need to tell us, then tell us..."

Sabrina sighed "Okay..." she said "But first you have to promise me..."

"Anything," Tori said, looking up at Shane and Dustin who nodded in agreement

"Promise me, you won't hate me!" Sabrina asked "and you wont hold my actions against me...you have to understand that it wasnt me; I would never want to hurt you guys!"

Tori, Shane and Dustin exchanged looks before nodding "We promise" they said together

Sabrina sighed and swallowed hard "I sent you here..." she said

The others were silent. Before Dustin recovered first "What?" he asked in confusion "You, how could you have sent us here? You werent near the attack..."

"I was closer than you think," Sabrina answered him, reaching for the sleeve of her jacket and pulling it back and revealing the morpher on her wrist "That new ranger that was fighting you...Shane" she turned to the Red ranger "It was me...I destroyed that monster you were fighting...You guys more focused on destroying each other in the Megazord fight, than were destroying the snail and protecting the city," she paused "but I needed the snail destroyed so I could transport you here...all of you" and she looked around at Hunter and Blake at this point.

"Lothor..." Blake started, but Sabrina cut him off

"No," the red head said, shaking her head "Lothor didnt say anything about this. Neither did Chubo..."

"Then who?" Hunter asked

"The Firebird..." Sabrina answered "When Lothor erased my memories and mind, the Firebird took advantage and filled my mind with fake memories. Made me believe who I was wasnt real, and that I was this person who was trying to take over. I had destroyed Lothor and I was ruler...the Ultimate Power. But one thing that stuck was the picture of my mom, and it snapped me out of whatever capture that Firebird had on me...I went to my mom, and she helped me break the hold the Firebird had on me."

The others exchanged looks and sighed "I never meant to hurt any of you! I would never want that...please; tell me you can forgive me..."

Tori looked up at the others before turning back to Sabrina "We forgive you Sabrina..." she said softly "Just tell us, you know of a way home..."

Sabrina nodded "Before I came here, I went to Cam" Sabrina answered "Me micro chipped my Morpher," she explained "so that he could track me...if he has the signal out here, then he should be able to contact me, and be able to send the Zords to take us home."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Blake asked

But before anyone could answer there was a yell from over-head.

"Hey!" it was Chubo. Everyone turned their attention to him "You down there! In the bug suits!"

"He'd better not be talking to us," Hunter growled

"Yeah, Im talking to you!" Chubo shouted "I've worked to hard for you to mess things up now!"

There was an explosion behind the rangers, and the snail that Sabrina had destroyed back on the mainland's reappeared; only this time, he looked really pissed off and super charged. "You can't keep a good snail down!" he said

"What?!" Shane demanded "I thought you said, you destroyed him?!"

Sabrina shook her head "No! I told you, what I did was destroyed him, long enough to send you here! It wasnt permanent...after you had gone, he regenerated beside me, and I ordered him to come here and destroy you, all of you"

"Wow," Blake said "Remind me not to get on your bad side"

"Rangers are already on my bad side," Sabrina answered him "The Firebird is my bad side...."

Suddenly the snail blasted the rangers once more

"Look out!" Shane yelled.

The six rangers threw themselves aside to avoid the blast; the Thunders went one way; Tori and Shane went to the left and Dustin and Sabrina flipped backwards; just as the ground in front of them exploded.

"What do you want?!" Dustin asked

"Want?" the Snail asked "I want to sink this island with you on it! I want to cause an atmospheric reaction that would drop the temperature to 100 degrees below zero! I want payback!" he fired beams once more. At that moment a group of Kelzaks appeared running towards them, the Shane and Tori jumped forward and landed in front of the Kelzaks as they slashed downwards with their Swords, Tori spun around and slashed upwards with her Ninja sword.

A small group of Kelzaks swarmed towards Dustin and Sabrina; as the Yellow ranger pushed the girl towards Hunter and Blake as he charged forward to protect her. As the Yellow ranger disappeared into the group of Kelzaks, Chubo landed beside Hunter and Blake as Hunter pulled Sabrina behind him protectively. "Not so fast!" the Green alien said, as he landed in front of the Crimson ranger "Listen to me Thunder rangers...the Wind rangers are trying to trick you; they don't want your help. Their trying to lead you into a false sense of security, so they can destroy you! They have already tricked the Firebird...she trusts them, she is working with them"

"No!" Sabrina said, looking up at the brothers "don't listen to him!"

Suddenly a pink stream of light shot down from the sky; Hunter noticed it and turned as he pushed Blake and Sabrina aside as the light hit him.

"Hunter!" Blake yelled out to his brother.

The pink light enveloped the Crimson ranger before disappearing. He stumbled slightly but regained his footing as his brother and Sabrina appeared beside him "Are you okay?" Sabrina asked

"Here's the real deal," Chubo said, stepping forward "You can't trust the other rangers anymore. Especially the two beside you. They sold you out so they could stay with the Wind rangers."

"What are babbling about?!" Blake shouted

Sabrina glared at Chubo and turned to Hunter "Hunter, don't listen to him" she said "he's not telling you the truth! He is trying to trick you! You have to believe me...we would never hurt you!" suddenly she was thrown to the side as Hunter slashed at her with his Thunder staff; she groaned as she hit the ground and rolled over onto her back and glared up at Hunter as Blake landed beside her, and scrambled up to help her to her feet.

"Have you lost your Ninja mind?!" the Navy ranger demanded of his brother

"You traitor!" Hunter growled as he started forward and slashed at Blake; there was a bright flame and the Navy Thunder ranger and Sabrina disappeared. Hunter yelled out in frustration, before stumbling as he was kicked in the back, spinning around he glared through his visor at the Sabrina who was now in ranger form and standing behind him.

"Fire Staff!" Sabrina yelled; as a staff appeared in her hand, she twirled it around and slashed it downwards. Hunter dodged the attack, and Blake appeared beside Sabrina, he pushed her aside as Hunter attacked and grabbed the staff and spoke.

"Don't you remember anything that has happened?" Blake asked "Come on Hunter! Think!"

"I remember you sold me out to those Wind weasels!" Hunter snarled, pulling his staff out of Blake's grip and attacking him with it, sending the Navy ranger flying backwards.

"Hunter, stop!" Sabrina yelled, as she flipped backwards to avoid his blows "Blake would never betray you!"

"Liar!" Hunter yelled as he kicked her in the gut and knocked her off her feet. He then turned and charged at Blake swinging his staff at his brother. Sparks flew as he slashed across Blake's chest making him stumble backwards.

As Shane dodged a blow from a Kelzak, he looked up and noticed Hunter attacking Blake and Sabrina "Whoa! Now their fighting each other!"

"That's crazy!" Tori said, as she delivered a blow to a Kelzak sending it away from her

"Dude, why do you have to be so crabby" Dustin asked the super Toxipod, as he tried his best to dodge the alien's attacks. Finally the alien managed to catch Dustin off guard and he sent a powerful blow to his stomach making him stumble backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"Dustin you okay?" Tori asked, as she and Shane helped their friend back to his feet

Dustin nodded "Yeah," he answered

Suddenly strange steam started to shoot out from the ground "Whoa!" the Wind rangers said in surprise

"What's that?" Shane asked

"Toxic Steam," Toxipod answered "The Island is sinking fast. Soon the Earth will be one giant snow cone and you can't do anything about it"

"Wanna bet?" Shane asked

Dustin and Tori nodded in agreement

Three Kelzaks jumped into the air, and when they came back down they slashed at the Wind Rangers with their weapons. But once they did, the only thing that was left was their costumes. As the Kelzaks looked around the area for them, Shane delivered a powerful kick to one of them and sent it flying backwards into the steam. As the steam hit the Kelzaks it started going crazy, and attacked the other Kelzaks around itself.

"What's it doing?" Dustin asked in confusion

"I get it" Tori said "He's fighting because of the steam"

"Weird," Dustin said

"Hey, what's taking so long," Chubo asked as he watched the fight "Finish off those rangers so we can take control of the planet."

"Yes, General" Super Toxipod said as he turned around to face the Wind rangers. He drew his weapon and charged at the three rangers

Hunter was about to swing his staff at his brother, but Sabrina intervened; she put herself between Blake and Hunter and caught the staff in her hand; fire ignited her hands and travelled down the Thunder staff, Hunter yelled out in pain and swung with his might as he sent Sabrina rolling across the ground. He stood over her with his staff in the air, ready to strike.

"No!" Blake yelled

"Hunter," Sabrina said softly "Please..." she may not have trusted the Crimson ranger, but he was being controlled. He needed to snap out of it. Now!

"Wait!" Shane shouted

"Stop!" Dustin yelled, when he saw it was Sabrina that Hunter was about to attack

"Don't do it!" Tori pleaded,

"You brought this on yourself," Hunter told Sabrina

Blake jumped to his feet and rushed forward "No!" he said, grabbing a hold of his brother and holding him back away from Sabrina as the Wind rangers rushed to her side and pulled her to her feet. Dustin pulling her into him protectively.

"Hunter your not thinking straight" Blake said "You have to remember"

"More lies," Chubo said "Don't listen to him"

"But. I..." Hunter said as he started to remember

"Hunter," Sabrina said, from Dustin's arms "Look into your heart! You know the truth...we would never betray you!"

Blake released his grip on his older brother as he lowered his weapon "Hunter?" he asked

Suddenly the steam shot out of the ground "Blake!" Tori yelled, as Sabrina threw out her hand at the Navy ranger; there was a flame and Blake reappeared beside them; sadly she didnt have a chance to save Hunter and the steam got in right in the face.

"HUNTER!" Blake yelled "Get out of there!"

"What's happening to me," Hunter shouted, as he screamed in pain

"The steam got him," Shane said

Tori groaned "Right in the face" she said

"This is going from bad to worse," Dustin commented

Finally the steam disappeared and Hunter fell to the ground; shaking with rage.

"This is the end Blake!" Hunter shouted anger in his voice. He got back to his feet and charged at his brother who was standing in front of his friends

"No!" Tori and Dustin yelled as they charged forward into battle. Shane and Sabrina went to help but the Toxipod jumped in front of them, blocking their path. Hunter swung his staff at Blake, but Tori and Dustin grabbed him and pushed him away.

"Don't hurt him" Blake pleaded

"We're not trying to hurt him," Tori said, as she struggled to maintain a grip of the Crimson ranger

Dustin groaned from beside her as he was swung around "We're trying to hold him"

But Hunter was too strong; he eventually got out of their grip, and swung his staff at them sending them to the ground as sparks flew from the impact the staff made on them. "No stop!" Blake yelled "You're stronger than this!"

"Get off me!" Hunter shouted as he tried to throw off his brother, he managed too and slashed at Blake with his staff repeatedly causing sparks to fly from all around.

"Hunter stop it!" Blake pleaded as his brother stood over him with his staff in his hand "This isn't you!"

Hunter continued to ignore his brother and charged at him once more. He swung his staff at Blake and when it collided with them, the Navy ranger fell to the ground like rag doll. He backed off before moving in once more for another attack, but Blake blocked with his own Thunder staff. "Hunter, please" he pleaded "you have to stop!"

"Get off him!" Shane ordered as he and Sabrina ran towards Hunter; Shane kicked Hunter in the side causing him to flying off of Blake. Sabrina then jumped over Shane, using his shoulders to propel herself into the air, as she came back down she slashed downwards with her fire staff, causing Sparks to fly and Hunter to roll away from her and the others. Once she had landed, Sabrina fell into a defensive position in front of the fallen Blake, and the three Wind rangers, as Tori and Dustin stood either side of Shane.

"This has gone far enough!" she said

Shane couldnt agree more "Ninja smoke screen!" he said, and suddenly the Three Wind rangers, Sabrina and the unconscious Blake disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What!" Hunter asked with anger in his voice "Come back! Im not through with you"

"You blew it" Super Toxipod said

Chubo groaned "This was not the plan" he complained

**xXx**

Meanwhile, the Wind rangers and Sabrina had found a cave to hide out in for the moment, and they had brought the semi-conscious Blake with them. Shane and Dustin were supporting the Navy Thunder ranger, before lying him down on the wet sand near the mouth of the cave. The Wind rangers and Sabrina demorphed and in their Ninja formed made a circle around Blake as Tori dropped to her knees and tried to wake him up.

"Come on Blake," Tori pleaded, shaking the Navy ranger gently "Wake up"

Just then Navy lightening surrounded Blake

"What's happening?" Tori asked, falling backwards away from the boy, worry etched into her features. At that moment the lightening disappeared and Blake demorphed.

Sabrina made her way to Blake's other side and shook him gently "Blake?" she questioned softly

Blake suddenly jumped and opened his eyes as he looked up at the others; he gasped and started to back away.

"It's alright" Tori assured him "You're alright"

Blake looked up at her, then at the others and sighed in relief.

* * *

Back at Ninja Ops, Cam was sitting at his computer with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was trying to keep warm, while he tried tracking Sabrina's morpher signal. She had disappeared off the map, seconds after she had left Ninja Ops earlier. Was this some kind of trick again? "Bad news dad," he said as he rubbed his shoulders "The temperature's dropping one degree every hour"

"It will quickly become impossible for us to sustain life," Sensei Watanabe said

Cam nodded "I tapped into a military's satellite and found the disturbance traces back to an island in the South Pacific" he explained "its a volcanic formation that's sinking at a rate directly proportionate to the dropping climate here"

"So the island's submersion is triggering the catastrophic weather change" Sensei stated

"Exactly" Cam said "and I don't know anyway of stopping it"

"Did you find Sabrina's signal?" Sensei asked

Cam sighed and shook his head "No..." he said "not yet...But this is the island she was talking about...she has to be there"

"Keep trying Cam," Sensei said "Keep trying"

Cam nodded and returned to his search

* * *

Back on the island, Blake was standing on the edge of the cliff over looking the ocean, as the Wind rangers stood behind him, Sabrina standing in front of Dustin. After a few seconds, the Navy thunder ranger turned around to face the Wind rangers and Sabrina. "Hunter's always been there for me," he said "and now he needs my help. Im not going to let him down"

"We'll do whatever we can" Tori reassured him

"Shane," Blake started again "that wasnt us back there"

"I know" Shane said "I should have known all along, im sorry" he apologized

Blake shrugged "No problem"

"If we get Hunter back," Sabrina said "It won't matter..."

"We've got your back in this" Dustin said, nodding at Blake

Blake nodded once and smiled, turning back to the ocean behind him.

**xXx**

Hunter staggered slightly as he climbed to the top of a pile of rocks "WHERE ARE YOU!" he shouted, waving his Thunder staff around. With a low growl he threw his head back and let out a yell "YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME FOREVER! I WILL FIND YOU!" and he continued to push on "Blake! BLAKE!"

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! I have been on the ball these past three days;**

**Friday - I updated: RPM: Corinth's Black Sheep.**

**Saturday - I updated (and completed): Lightening Storm! Ranger Form!**

**and today (or tonight, depending were you are in the world) I updated Ninja Storm: The Firebird.**

**Enjoy.**

**Review**

**~Kara~**


	11. Return of Thunder Part III

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update; here is the next chapter of The Firebird. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Return of Thunder**

**Part 3**

* * *

With the cold snap setting in faster than anyone had ever expected it to; the store all across the California country were becoming swamped with people wanting Winter clothing, to hide from the dropping temperatures. Storm Charges had to order in a whole shipment of winter clothes, it was really ridiculous for such a usually warm country to have a snow storm, but it was seemingly good for business. The only downside there seemed to be for Kelly Holloway, was she was short-handed. Dustin hadnt turned up for work today, and her shop was full to the rim with people; and Kelly was stuck in the middle of it all trying to sort everything out and keep everyone happy.

Hayley Horizon, frowned as she entered the small store that her daughter usually hung out at after school or whenever she werent at home; the small store was covered in boxes, clothes and people and poor Kelly was stuck in the dead centre of it all. People were talking over one another, a number of people were around Kelly demanding for various items and the poor red-head looked put out completely. "Kelly," Hayley said as she made her way forward and pulled the younger red-head away from the crowd of people, most of which she saw were teenagers.

"Hayley," the store owner said, taking a deep breath "If you're looking for Sabrina, I haven't seen her all day..."

Hayley smiled and shook her head "No, I figured that" she said

"Do you have these in another size?" a man asked, from behind the two red-heads

"Can I get some help over here?" A woman shouted from near the clothes rack

Hayley turned to look out at the store and then back to Kelly "Look, I got the day off...and you look like you could use some help" she said

"Oh, Hayley," Kelly said quickly "You don't have to do that...im sure Dustin is on his way"

Hayley shook her head "At least until he gets here..." she said, removing her jacket, gloves, scarf and hat "Come on, together, we can clear these people out of here; and you can rest. You look like you need it"

Kelly couldnt help but smile; she could now see where Sabrina got her good nature from. "Thanks..." she said, softly as Hayley moved forward to help the woman who had asked for help. Kelly, sighed run her hand through her hair and then turned to the teenage boy who has asked about the gloves. "Their my last pair," she told him.

The boy sighed

Kelly bit her lip and looked around, before grinning and pulling a pair of motocross gloves from the wall "How about these?" she asked, "Motocross gloves? They'll keep your hands warm and they look cook too"

The teenager looked thoughtful before nodding, and handing over the money to pay for them

"Great," Kelly said "I'll be right back" and she made her way through the crowd, past Hayley who was helping a toddler into a thick winter coat and towards the cash register "Dustin, you are so fired if you don't come in today" she mumbled to herself, ringing up the gloves in her hand.

* * *

The Wind Rangers; Blake and Sabrina were walking along the shore of the island, they were keeping a close eye out for Hunter who could have been anywhere at that moment. Sabrina walked as close as she could to her friends, and igniting a fireball in her hand so that they had some sort of heat to warm themselves up; but it wasnt much she couldnt heat up the temperature and the cold air was over bearing the heat of the fireball.

"Is it me or is it starting to get seriously cold here?" Dustin asked, as the fireball died as Sabrina flicked her wrist to try and ignite it once more

"Normally I would say it was just you," Shane agreed "but it is definitely getting colder here"

Sabrina sighed as the fireball failed to light, she was low on energy she wouldnt be able to create another fireball until she was rested.

"I'd like to know how we can still morph," Tori butted in "but we can't reach Ninja Ops"

"I'd settle for just knowing where we are" Shane responded

"Borderco Island," Blake and Sabrina said at the same time, causing the others to stop. Sabrina stopped walking when she felt the others stop and turned to face them.

"What?" Blake asked

Shane quirked an eyebrow at the two "Anything else you would like to share with the group?" he asked

The Navy Thunder ranger and Sabrina exchanged looks "Not really," Sabrina said "You wouldnt want to know anyway. Trust me."

"Trust us," Tori countered "we do"

Sabrina looked towards Blake and shrugged; "We heard Lothor talking before he sent us and Hunter back to Earth" Blake started

"And?" Dustin asked

"This place doesnt exist on any map," Sabrina continued "It rises from the sea every two hundred years or something..."

"And then what?" the yellow ranger asked

Sabrina bit her lip "well..."

"...that's the part that's kinda harsh," Blake finished for the red-head

Tori gasped "You're telling us that this whole place is sinking back into the ocean?" she asked fearfully

"We told you," Sabrina said "you didnt want to know"

Shane looked out towards the open ocean before back at the others "We better find some higher ground;" he suggested "come on" and he led them inland

**xXx**

Ninja Ops was freezing from the inside out; ice patches had started to form all over the place, seeping in from the walls from the waterfall and the snow falling on the outside. Cam was sitting, wrapped up in a green quilt trying his hardest to stay warm, and Sensei was standing in his little habitat trying to get as close as possible to the fireball that Sabrina had left behind before she had flamed out. Being a Firebird must have been brilliant in weather like this. Suddenly the computer bleeped, and Cam turned his attention to the screen, expanding in on the red area out in the middle of the ocean.

He smiled

"Dad," he said "I've found Sabrina's signal"

He started to type quickly on the keypad, locking on the tracker he had attached to Sabrina before she left earlier; he linked the tracker to the satellite in the area above the place Sabrina had been found, and a couple of photos were returned to him. The photos showed eight heat signatures; five of them were together and three were separated from the rest. "That must be them" Cam said "I tracked Sabrina to a remote island...I've linked her tracker to the satellite pictures, and I _think_ I may have found the Rangers"

"That is good news son," Sensei said

Cam frowned "Not entirely," he said "they are on a sinking island...but their not alone"

**xXx**

"Is anyone else worried that we haven't seen Hunter for hours?" Dustin asked as the five of them hiked up the hill; and came to a stop at the top. The Yellow ranger dropped down onto the ground, and started to dig in the dirt.

"Not me," Shane answered "I could use the break from getting my butt kicked". Blake turned to the Red ranger "Hey, no offense, but your brother isn't exactly playing nice these days"

Blake sighed "Look, Hunter's a great ranger, one day, you'll be glad he's got those powers" he pointed out

"Yeah," Shane mumbled "the day he stops using them on us"

Sabrina frowned up at the red ranger, before turning to Tori as she crossed her legs and sat down in front of Blake; "How did you get them anyway?" Tori asked "You never told us any of that"

"It's a long story," Blake said "Do you really want to know?"

"It's either that," Shane spoke "or watching Dustin dig in the dirt"

Sabrina giggled behind her hand and dropped down onto the ground beside Dustin; as she flicked her wrist and a fireball appeared in her hand, at least her energy levels were rising. She looked up at Blake as he sighed and started his story, before turning back to the fireball and playing around with it in her hand.

"Sensei Omino is the one who taught our parents the way of the Thunder Ninja," Blake started "after they...past away, he brought us to the Thunder Academy, he helped us through everything, we felt like we belonged again. We both did well in our training, Sensei Omino was grooming us for something but we didnt know what"

"That's when Lothor showed up, huh?" Dustin asked

Blake nodded "Yeah, our school was attacked. Kelzaks and aliens everywhere" he continued "Sensei gave us our morphers. He told us we would know what to do. Then at that moment we were captured"

Dustin cut in at that moment "When you go up in one of those ball things, what does it feel like? Is it cool? Is it like going on a freestyle ramp?" he questioned

"Not the point, dude," Sabrina said, hitting him in the chest.

Blake continued his story "Once we got onto Lothor's ship, he was pretty tweaked that the ranger powers were already passed onto us. That's when he told us the lie about our parents"

"That's when you went all medieval on us?" Shane stated

"And nearly killed me..." Sabrina inputted

Tori glanced across at her "Let's not go there again"

Sabrina nodded "Right. Sorry..."

"You have to understand," Blake said "Hunter is a good person. But if he believes someone has wronged him, he won't stop until he makes it right"

"Okay, we get that" Dustin said "but why is he taking it out on us?"

"Chubo used some kind of mind erase thing on us to make us think you were our enemies," Blake explained

Tori turned to Sabrina "That what happened to you?" she asked

Sabrina nodded "Yeah...I didnt even know how I had come to be there...I was supposed to be at home, finishing my homework; and then the next thing I knew I was fighting you guys"

"So how come you guys snapped out of it?" Shane asked, looking between Blake and Sabrina

"I guess I had a little help remembering who my friends are," Blake said, smiling at Tori. The Blonde blushed and looked away.

Sabrina shrugged "My mom" she stated simply, when the others turned to look at her. They smiled and nodded once.

"Then that's what Hunter needs," Tori said, getting up and moving to stand beside Blake "C'mon, we better go find him"

Sabrina nodded and with Shane's help, got back to her feet. She disintegrated the flame in her hand and followed Tori and Blake back down the hill side. Dustin sighed "Do we have too?" he complained, before yelping as Shane grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him with them.

**xXx**

"Urgh," Dustin said as he walked along the rocks of the island with his friends "this island reeks" there was yellow smoke sprouting up from the crevices all along the rocks. The rangers were all coughing as the smoke choked them, when they suddenly heard a shout from ahead of them.

Blake looked up "Yo, guys!" he said "Check it out!" and he pointed to where the shout had come from. It was Hunter; he was rolling down the sand slope. The rangers started to move towards him, when they were blasted backwards as the Snail reappeared.

"You guys better bail," Toxipod yelled as he appeared "'cause im one bad snail!"

"If you're a snail, how come you look more like a crab?" Dustin joked

"Crab, Snail, whatever!" the snail yelled as he blasted them again; this time they all jumped out of the way before morphing. "I can take you all at once!"

"Dream on Snail trail," Sabrina said, her fire staff in hand

Blake nodded "Ninja Shadow Battle!"

A screen appeared, and the rangers slashed and attacked the monster numerous times; Blake wrapped his Navy Antlers around his waist and pushed backwards "Where is he?" he demanded, throwing the snail a few yards away.

"What do you care?" the snail asked "You'll never get off this island"

Sabrina smirked "Never's a long time dude," she said, jumping into the air and pushing off Blake's shoulders "Fire staff!" she commanded "Flame attack!" the staff ignited in orange flames as Sabrina slashed down the front of the snail, as he sparked and stumbled backwards away from her.

"Let's put them together guys," Shane commanded, as the Storm striker was assembled, and Sabrina and Blake pulled back from the firing zone. There was a blast fired at the snail, who exploded instantly. "Everyone okay?" the red ranger asked, once everyone had re-grouped

The others nodded

"Where's Hunter?" Blake asked

"There!" Tori said, pointing over the Navy ranger's shoulder as the Crimson ranger stumbled towards him from the sea. Hunter instinctively attacked Blake, pushing the others away.

"Blake needs us!" Shane yelled, running up to Blake as Chubo intervened

"Not so fast," the green alien said "I wanna play too"

As the Wind rangers and Sabrina next with Chubo, Blake tried desperately to get his brother to see sense "Hunter! You've got to trust me!" he cried "Lothor's done something to you!"

"No," Hunter snarled "You betrayed me! And now you will pay, for your betrayal!"

"It was Chubo and Lothor!" Blake reasoned "They betrayed us! Think Hunter! Think!"

Hunter shook his head "You're confusing me! No more Ninja tricks!" he yelled, raising his Thunder staff, and bringing it down. Blake caught it, and pushed it into the sand. He then grabbed his brother's shoulders and rolled him.

"You're my brother!" Blake yelled

"I don't have a brother!" Hunter retorted all the while blasting Blake.

Blake sighed and pulled out his Thunder staff "time for some tough love" he said, and raced forward. When he was close enough, he jabbed at Hunter before pinning him to the ground. "Now your gonna listen to me! You're my brother! C'mon man, shake it off!"

"No...You're lying...I know the truth!" Hunter yelled as he threw Blake off "Something's wrong..." he said, as he stumbled back to his feet and held his head in pain, as memories flashed before his eyes. He demorphed and whispered "I remember" before falling to the sand.

"Oh no, you don't" Chubo said,

"Oh yes he does," Shane cried "NINJA POWER!" and he, Tori, Dustin and Sabrina slashed at the green alien with their swords and staff. Chubo retreated and the battle was over. The rangers demorphed and smiled.

"I guess Chubo didnt feel like sticking around for an encore," Tori laughed

Sabrina laughed "That crab is toast"

Dustin frowned "Why have I suddenly got this major craving for sea food?" he asked

"Look," Shane said, pointing at the Thunders "There's Hunter and Blake"

"No! C'mon bro! Stay with me!" Blake yelled, trying to wake Hunter up

The Crimson Thunder ranger spluttered as he tried to breathe "Dude...Im gonna need to breathe at some point here"

Blake laughed and let his brother go as he helped him up into a sitting position. The others reached them soon after.

"We'll, he's back to being Hunter" Tori pointed out

"Yeah," Shane agreed

"Good Hunter?" Dustin asked "Or bad Hunter?"

"Good question," Sabrina agreed turning to Hunter "Do you know who we are?"

Hunter nodded "Yeah...my friends" he smiled. Sabrina smiled and hugged the Crimson ranger as he got back to his feet; and despite what he had done in the past, after she had learned he was under Lothor's spell, she had forgiven him instantly. She was glad he was okay...and free.

Sabrina's morpher beeped on her wrist at that moment startling her to death and causing her to jump; the others chuckled at her, as Dustin placed his hand on her shoulders to steady her and she raised the morpher to her lips "Cam?" she questioned

_"No,"_ Cam answered "_It's the phone company...im calling to find out if you are having long distance services?"_

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but decided to play along "We were..." she answered "but since your calling, im guessing you figured out the problem"

"_Haha,"_ Cam laughed mockingly

"Is there a particular reason you have called?" Sabrina asked "besides scaring me half to death?"

"_Do you want to get off the island?"_

Sabrina looked around at the others "Oh and we were having so much fun too..." she retorted, with a roll of her eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Hunter asked

Shane shook his head "Nah, they barely know each other..."

Hunter frowned "But..."

Tori smirked "I think it's Sabrina..."

_"Moving on,"_ Cam said, changing the subject "_Are the Thunder rangers with you?"_

"Yup,"

"_Good,"_ Sensei said "_I must speak to them upon your return"_

"_That brings us to our next problem,"_ Cam informed them "_As you mostly likely know; you're on an island that is sinking fast. You've got to find a way off"_

"What about the Zords?" Blake suggested

"_Good idea Blake," _Sensei said

"_Their on their way,"_ Cam told the rangers

There was a thunderous roar from behind them as the Monster grew to thunderous heights; "Whoa," Sabrina said as she tilted her head back to stare up at the monster "Talk about sea monsters..."

"You guys ready for this?" Shane asked

The others nodded

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" the wind rangers yelled

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" the thunder rangers shouted

Their Zords arrived and they took off into battle. The Snail attacked by throwing fire at the two Megazords.

"MINE!" Sabrina yelled from the ground, claiming ownership over her power.

"Spin Blade!" Hunter yelled, as his Megazord became equipped with a weapon

"Lightening Mode!" Shane said, and the Wind Megazord changed from a fighting machine into a skilled Ninja. The snail charged at the two Megazords, and Hunter and Blake were the first to attack. Using their spin blade. The Wind rangers finished the monster off by attacking it with hand-to-hand combat from the Lightening Mode Megazords; before the monster exploded again. Hopefully this time...for good.

"Let's go home," Sabrina said, as she hopped up into the Wind Megazord and the rangers entered the ocean to head home

**xXx**

"Hey Kel..." Dustin said nervously as he, Hunter, Blake and Sabrina entered Storm Charges that afternoon; the store owner was on her knees as she packed away another box and slid it away from her, before starting on a new one. The door to the back room opened and Hayley appeared.

"Mom," Sabrina said, running across the store and into her mother's arms

Hayley smiled as she caught her daughter and hugged her tightly "Oh, Sabrina..." she said "your safe"

Kelly smiled at the mother and daughter before turning back to the boys "Well, look what the cat dragged in" she said, giving Dustin a dark look

"Kelly, im sorry" Dustin started again "I was kinda stuck in the middle of nowhere"

"It wasnt his fault," Hunter interrupted

"He was helping us out" Blake agreed

Kelly rolled her eyes "Well that doesnt surprise me," she said, dragging some stuff around the shop "You could have called, sent an e-mail?"

"You've got to trust me! If there was anyway, I would have" Dustin begged "Im really sorry"

"As for my brother and me," Blake spoke up "I know we've let you down a bunch of times, so we want to make it up to you"

"We promise" Hunter piped in "Anything"

"Well, I could use a couple of stock boys" Kelly responded

"Stock boys?" Hunter repeated

Kelly nodded "Yeah, you know, opening boxes, stocking shelves, sweeping the floors" she explained

Hunter shifted "I was thinking more along the lines of head mechanic -"

"They'll take it," Sabrina said, from the other side of the store as she helped her mother clean up, she threw Hunter a look, that clearly told him to quit while he was ahead.

"Good," Kelly said "well, you can start by helping me clean up this mess"

"Actually, there is one more thing we have to take care of real quick," Dustin said "But we'll be back as soon as we can. Sabrina" he said, as the red head followed the three boys out of the store.

"See you at home, mom," the teenager yelled back to her mother "Bye Kelly!"

Kelly sighed "Do you ever get the feeling that their hiding something?" she asked, turning to the older red-head

Hayley nodded "Everyday" she answered, although she knew exactly what was going on, she just had to put up a front so that Kelly didnt figure it out. It was better if she didnt know, she was in less danger that way.

* * *

"Wait a minute," Shane said, as he stopped in front of the table inside Ninja Ops with the others "Let me get this straight. After all we went through, you guys want to just walk away from being rangers?"

The Thunder rangers nodded, as they stood in front of their friends

"We have too," Hunter explained

Blake nodded "Lothor isn't going to let us rest until he destroys us" he stated

"Join the club, dude" Dustin pointed out

Sabrina nodded "And he's probably going to use me to destroy you," she explained to the Thunders "But you don't see me walking away. I know I can destroy you...all of you, but im not running away from him."

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us," Hunter protested "You're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people"

"But you've been given a gift," Tori said "isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?"

"Tori is correct," Sensei spoke up from the table "Hunter, Blake; Sensei Omino knew that the Thunder Powers were meant for you. But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility"

"So what do you guys say?" Shane asked, putting an arm around Tori and Sabrina "You guys in? Or not?"

The Thunders looked apprehensive. Sabrina frowned, as her facial expressions changed to that of a sad one; her lower lip pouted and her eyes glistened with unshed tears; the Thunders caught her look and tried to ignore it, but they didnt realize that Sabrina's puppy dog pout was something _no one_ could deny. They sighed.

"Okay..." Blake said "Fine!"

Sabrina smiled "YES!" she cried "Puppy dog pout, wins again..."

"What?" Hunter questioned

"Oh, you don't know this about me," Sabrina said "but, im good at getting what I want, you should as my friends back home; they hate me when I use the 'Puppy-Dog face' because they know they cant resist it. I mean, who could say no to this -" and she made the face again.

Tori, Shane and Dustin exchanged amused looks, as Hunter glared at Sabrina

"Oh, your gonna get it!" he said, before chasing her out of Ninja Ops "That's cheating!"

Sabrina's laughter floated back to them; before her voice was heard "It worked though didnt it? Admit it! You can't say no to me!"

The remaining rangers inside Ninja Ops laughed, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo finished. As you most likely realized, I changed this chapter a bit. There will be no 'Return of Thunder - Part 4'. Sabrina is good at getting her own way. Im hoping to update later this week, if not, then on the weekend at the latest. But I will be back. Promise.**

**Review.**

**~Kara~**


	12. BoxingBopARoo

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update; didnt quite know where to take this chapter**

* * *

**Boxing-Bop-A-Roo**

* * *

_"So, how's Blue Bay Harbour?"_

This is how the conversation always started when Kyle or one of her friends back in Miami called her; they were all wondering how her new home was. And if she hadnt told them once, she had told them a million times. But she couldnt blame them for asking, they were only thinking of her, and she knew how much they missed her because she missed them just as much. With a small smile, Sabrina walked out of the CD store in the mall, her blackberry glued to her ear

"Its fine," she answered back "How's Miami?"

Again, she couldnt help but ask. She missed her old home, her old friends, the glorious sun, the feel of the warmth it held when it beat down upon you. Not that Blue Bay Harbour was any warmer, its just Miami was warmer to her because she was used to humid heat source. Sometimes she still woke in the morning and expected to find the sun seeping in through her bed room window or find Amy or Abigail at the bottom of her bed waiting for her to wake up; she really did miss her home. But she had new friends here. Kelly, Tori, Dustin, Shane, Blake and Hunter. Cam was starting to become her friend too but he she barely saw him, only when she was at Ninja Ops and that was rarely often...no, that was never. Cam _never_ left Ninja Ops; no matter how hard she tried to get him too. He was persistent, that was a fact.

_"Boring without you..."_ Abby answered

Abigail, or Abby has her friends knew her as, was one of Sabrina's all time best girlfriends. They were practically sisters, having been together since they were in diapers. Abby stood at 5'5, and had luscious blonde curls that swayed gently around her shoulders, her sea blue eyes always reflected in the Miami sun, and it was like she was looking deep into your soul when she stared at you. Sabrina loved the girl to bits, they were best friends now until the end of time and no one, and not even Sabrina's new friends could change that. Her parents her big in Miami, making her slightly richer than most people, but she didnt let her richness get the better of her; and she didnt act like a spoilt heiress. She had two older brothers, Malcolm and Richard, and a younger sister; Mimi.

_"Bree, you need to come home"_ Abby said, as Sabrina failed to respond back to her last reply "_You have no idea how boring it is here, I miss our conversations. Our playtimes. I miss you burying me in the sand at the beach, with Kevin -"_

Sabrina smiled as Abby continued to ramble, before she cut in "Yeah, I know Abs," she answered her "I miss you guys too...its not the same without you here. Remember how we used to keep Kevin and David awake in class?"

Abby's laughter rang over the line and Sabrina's smile brightened; it was nice to hear from her friends. If she didnt, then she would probably melt down "_With the paper balls,_" the blonde answered through her laughter "_Yeah,"_

"I don't think Mr. Roberts was too thrilled," Sabrina added

"_Especially when you threw a paper ball at David, and he ducked..._" Abby added on

Sabrina grinned "and it hit Mr. Roberts in the nose..." she laughed softly as she walked along the walkway overlooking the sea, she was heading back to Storm Charges to meet Blake, Tori and Dustin. They were going over the total trek course with Kelly.

Abby laughed once more "_And remember the time; Kevin almost drowned?"_

"Because David stuck the sprinkler nozzle up his nose..." Sabrina filled in

Abby had already started to giggle "and he tried to run away; and cracked his head on the lamp-post"

Sabrina was weak by the time she had finished laughing; the memories she had in Miami with her old friends were unbelievable. They were the type of memories that would be with a person for their entire life. They were hard to replace; but she had room for news ones.

"Hey Sabrina," Dustin shouted as the Phoenix ranger entered the small store

Sabrina smiled and waved back at him

_"Who is that?"_ Abby asked, but Sabrina could hear the double tone in her voice

Sabrina shook her head "Not like that!" she said down the line "Its my new friend Dustin...he kinda reminds me of David...he's bit of an air head, but he's totally loveable"

_"Aww..."_ Abby cooed "_Is my little Bree growing up?"_

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Shut up..." she said playfully, "Look, Abs, im gonna have to go. I'll call you later."

_"Okay," _Abby responded "_Love ya..."_

Sabrina smiled "Love ya too"

And the two hung up. As the younger red head turned to her friends and approached the banner; she smiled "Nice..." she said, complimenting the design

"Guys, check out this course," Kelly interrupted, and the four friends turned to the older red head "We start at the skate park," she pointed to a point on the board beside her "a run to the motocross track..." she moved positions "then an urban climb to finish" she then turned to Dustin "you entering this year, Dustin?"

The Yellow ranger held up his hands "Im never getting on a skate-board again," he said "I still got bruises from last year"

"What about you Sabrina?" Blake asked

The younger red head shook her head "if you had soccer, I'd be all over it

"Yeah, that would be fair" Dustin responded "You blowing everyone off the field"

Sabrina smiled "What's your point?" she asked

"Hey," said a familiar voice and the friends turned to see Shane and Hunter enter the store "You got an entry form for my kick-flip challenged friend here?" the red ranger asked, pointing at Hunter beside him

Kelly picked up a form "Individual?" she asked "or are you guys doing the team competition?"

Hunter chuckled "me and him?" he asked, pointing at Shane "together?"

"You got a better chance at seeing me on Blade skates," Shane commented, folding his arms

Kelly quirked an eyebrow at the two "Just asking," she said, handing over the form "Well, your the second one to sign up, Hunter" she told him

"Yeah?" Hunter questioned "who's first?"

The four remaining rangers and Kelly turned to Shane, who smirked and pretended to wipe imaginary dust from Hunter's shoulder "You're toast dirt boy," he said, turning to leave

Tori and Sabrina exchanged looks

"Hey," Hunter called, catching up with Shane "do you hear that?" the Red ranger stopped to listen "its the sound of hopes and dreams crashing down around you" and he left

Shane laughed mockingly and followed him out

"And here we see Alpha males in their natural habitat," Tori said, her hands on her hips

The others nodded in agreement

**xXx**

"All right, you gotta balance yourself on the bike," Dustin explained to Shane, as the red ranger readied himself "okay? Not to far forward, not to far back" but Shane didnt seem to be listening. Dustin sighed "Shane?" he said, rapping his friend on the helmet "Have you heard anything I just said?"

"Look," Shane said "all I gotta know is how to beat Hunter"

Dustin chuckled "Dude, have you seen him ride?" he asked "he's like one step below Factory Pro"

"Yeah, yeah," Shane said, starting the bike

"Okay, Dude," Dustin said "Go for it man,"

"Wish me luck," he revved the engine and pulled off, losing control 2 minutes into the ride and drove straight into a haystack, causing people around him to laugh and Dustin to rush forward and help.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, else where at the Skate Park, Hunter was having just as much trouble on his Skate board as Shane was at Motocross. The Crimson ranger stood on top of the ramp; he clipped his helmet on and steadied the board on the edge before hopping on it. The skateboard slid down the ramp, but Hunter lost his balance and crashed down to the ground, rolling towards Blake who stood at the bottom trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh," the Navy ranger said, as he pulled his brother to his feet "So what do you call that one?"

"Im just getting loose," Hunter answered

"Yeah? So is your board, bro"

"I gotta beat this guys," Hunter responded "I don't care what I have to do"

"My advice to you," Blake said, while laughing "get a stunt double..."

Hunter shook his head, before trying to skate away. He fell backwards and landed on his back, his skateboard rolling away from him. Blake cringed as he watched the horror taking place.

**xXx**

"Great training session today, Sabrina" Peter Michaels said as he clapped Sabrina on the shoulder, she was sitting on the edge of the pitch, and tying the last of her trainer laces up. She smiled up at him and nodded, as she finished and straightened "Listen a few of us are heading over to the movie theatre, why don't you tag along? You might enjoy it"

Sabrina's smile fell from her face and she sighed "Im sorry Peter," she said "I wish I could...but I cant, im kinda needed somewhere...rain check?"

"Course," Peter said "See ya tomorrow,"

Sabrina nodded, and threw her soccer bag over her shoulder as she stood and walked away; when she turned the corner leading from the pitch she dug inside her bag and pulled out her morpher and pulled it back onto her wrist. She had taken it off so that it wouldnt get damaged when she was training with the boys. They were really cool, and she somehow wanted to go with them to the movie theatre, but she had to get back to Ops; Dustin was going to meet her outside Storm Charges and give her a lift back. With a shake of her head, she hurried off into town and towards Storm Charges, were as promised, Dustin was waiting.

"Ready?" Dustin asked

Sabrina nodded and the two set off

**xXx**

Shane had just reached the top of a flight of stairs and turned the corner just as Hunter turned the same one. The two met in the middle and frowned. "Whoa, I thought I smelled something," Shane said, glaring at the Crimson ranger

Hunter laughed "Its called defeat," he answered "and by the way, since this competition is open to the public, no Ninja tricks"

They continued onwards; falling into silence until the usual abnormal creatures caught their gaze. A giant metal kangaroo with red boxing gloves was standing in their path. It was bouncing from left foot to right foot and obviously looking for a fight. "Hello fellas," it called out to them "im the Boxing Bopp-A-Roo!"

The two rangers looked at one another in confusion; as the alien took advantage of their split concentration and sent an electrical surge through a punch at the two boys, who threw themselves backwards. The two rolled back onto their feet and into defensive positions. The Kangaroo started talking once more, but whatever he said went unnoticeable by the two boys.

"What did he say?" Shane asked, unable to decipher the Kangaroo's words

Hunter shook his head "Forget it!" he replied "Its time to morpher. Thunder -"

"I say when it's time to morph," Shane cut across him

"What?" Hunter demanded

"Just follow my lead," Shane muttered "and stay out of my way"

The Kangaroo shot another wave of electricity at the two, Shane rolled one away and Hunter chart wheeled in the other

"Now its time to morph," Shane said "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

Once morphed, Shane removed his Ninja sword from his back, as Hunter removed his Thunder staff.

"Hey, didnt you see the signs? The Zoo's that way," Shane shouted, pointing over his shoulder in the south direction

The Kangaroo looked around "I would've never guess," he said

"I'll get him!" Hunter cut in as he jumped forward

"No!" Shane said "I will!" and he followed suit

They both slashed at the monster at the same time, a little spin wheel on the monsters chest spun around and a bright light landed on a black out with red flames. The Kangaroo raised its fists and shot several flames at them striker them both simultaneously.

Shane groaned "Where's Sabrina when you need her?" he asked, remembering that fire was Sabrina's element

"Bodacious," the monster yelled "and bang-glorious"

"Im getting tired of trying to understand this guy," Hunter said in frustration, as he staggered back to his feet

Shane followed "Im just plain tired!" he said, producing his Hawk blaster "Bye-bye, Bopp-A-Roo," and he fired

The blast hit the Kangaroo, but it didnt affect him in the way the rangers had hoped. He charged up for another attack, while Shane aimed his Hawk blaster again, but Hunter reached across at hit the blaster away with his Thunder staff.

"You already tried that!" he hissed

Shane grabbed the Thunder staff, and threw it to the ground "What are you doing?" he demanded "I said I'd handle it"

"Bickering boys, ready to get blasted?" the Kangaroo asked, firing another round of electricity at the two

Hunter shielded himself with his staff and pushed back towards the Kangaroo "Let me handle this," he said, straining "Thunder style!"

The Blast soon fizzled out and Hunter raised his staff again "Thunder Staff! Tornado Star! Full Power!" he commanded, before slashing it through the air, it hit the Kangaroo with it, and blue electricity surged covered the Kangaroo, and fizzled out after dealing some serious damage.

Shane rushed forward

"He who rumbles and runs away, lives to brawl another day" the Kangaroo said, before turning and running off

"Hey!" Shane shouted, as the Kangaroo disappeared

"What?" Hunter asked

The two turned to one another

"Power down" Shane commanded

The two hit their morphers and their suits disappeared

"What?" Shane asked "You let him bail! I would have pounded that pouch potato"

Hunter scoffed "You?" he asked "all you did was get in my way"

"Urgh," Shane scoffed this time "this is so lame...Im going for a run" and he took off

**xXx**

Dustin, Sabrina, Tori and Blake sat at the table inside Ninja Ops as Cam worked at the computer and Sensei sat alongside him. Sabrina's morpher was in front of Cam as he looked over the design of it; he was amazed by the technology that had gone into it and was even more surprised when Sabrina had said that her mother created the morpher. Apparently, the technology was advance; higher than the technology used to create the Wind and Thunder Morphers. Well it had to be, to handle the power of the fire element.

"Those guys are still at it," Dustin said, as he watched Hunter and Shane on the laptop screen

Sabrina frowned, as she knelt on the table beside the laptop "Let me get this straight," she said "there is a kick-boxing robot Kangaroo bouncing around Blue Bay Harbour?"

The others nodded

"and their out playing follow the leader?" Tori asked, finishing of Sabrina's first question

"Pretty much," Blake answered

Dustin sighed "Sensei, we need help here" he said looking down at the rodent "something...Sensei like"

"They must both learn that the best quality of being a leader is to understand when to be a follower," Sensei explained

Sabrina smiled; that sounded like something straight out of a fortune cookie "Dude's way deep," she whispered to her friends "especially for a rodent"

The others grinned and nodded in agreement with the Phoenix ranger

**xXx**

"Good run," Shane complimented as he and Hunter fell onto a bench near the inner city; over-looking the docks. Hunter frowned as she dropped down onto the bench beside the Red ranger.

"Wait," he said, "did you just give me props?"

Shane resisted the urge to roll his eyes "Don't get all weird on me," he answered "im just saying..."

"That maybe Sensei has a point?" Hunter asked

Shane nodded "The guy is usually pretty right one...that's why he is the teacher"

"Blake and I are so used to being on our own. No parents, no teacher, no one to answer too but each other"

"Well, you got us now. All of us. We look after each other...that's the way its gotta be"

Hunter smiled and nodded "I hear ya,"

"Lets go,"

And the two took off once more, this time each having a better understanding of one another. But they didnt get very far, as they were once again stopped as something streaked out in the path and disappeared behind a couple of storage units.

"Want to take a guess?" Hunter asked, although he had a pretty good idea of what the blur was

Shane shook his head "We better not take any chances,"

The two nodded once

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

They morphed and started to move between the storage units, they peaked around the corner to find the Kangaroo from before had returned. Just like they had guessed. But he was altered slightly; his gloves had gone from red to black.

"Whoa," Shane said, as he pulled back "That's him alright...he must have paid for an upgrade, though" he turned to Hunter "Dude, we better call in back-up this time"

Hunter nodded and Shane raised his morpher to his helmet "Cam!"

**xXx**

_"That Kangaroo clown is back for round two,"_ Shane's voice sounded over the mainframe, causing the Rangers at Ninja Ops to look up expectantly "_we need help"_

"Ready?" Tori asked

"Ready," the others responded

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" Tori and Dustin yelled

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" Blake yelled

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!" Sabrina yelled

And they took off

**xXx**

"Im one manically mad marsupial," the Kangaroo said, as the other rangers arrived beside Shane and Hunter and faced him

Sabrina frowned "What did he say?" she asked

"No idea," Shane answered her

"Take this!" the Kangaroo said, and he shot flames out of his fists at the rangers. Sabrina gasped and rolled in front of her friends and held out her hand, the flames touched her fingertips and was absorbed into her suit. She smirked under her helmet, channelled the energy through her body, circled her arms; hit her hands together at her side before throwing them back out towards the monster.

"Back at ya," she yelled, as flames erupted from her hands and shot out at the Kangaroo, causing the ground to explode and the Kangaroo to be thrown backwards due to the explosion.

The other rangers stood in surprise behind the Phoenix ranger

"How..."

"...did..."

"...you do that?"

Shane, Tori and Dustin spluttered, causing Sabrina to laugh at them "Its the suit," she said "Its like it can interpretive my thoughts. Like its linked to me or something"

"Awesome," Hunter said

Blake nodded "Nice..." and he high-fived Sabrina too

"Im not out yet..." the Kangaroo said, as he returned "Give me all you've got"

"Okay..." Shane said, "Storm Striker!" he yelled seconds later

"Thunder Blaster!" the Thunders shouted

"FIRE!" Sabrina commanded

There was a bang and the two blasters echoed as they let out balls of energy, the energy spheres soared through the air towards the Kangaroo, but just before they hit a force-field appeared and the energy balls bounced back on the rangers.

"What happened?" Shane asked, as he recovered first

Hunter frowned "Why didnt you stop it?" he asked looking down at Sabrina

"What am I?" she asked "your personal butt saver? Besides, I control fire...not energy balls"

"I did it!" said an excited squeal from behind, and the rangers spun around, to see Marah, Kapri and Zurgane behind them "My shield worked, how cool am I?"

Kapri rolled her eyes "How lucky are you," Kapri answered, obviously annoyed

"Great," Tori said "The whole family is here"

"Let's do this" Shane commanded

At the command, Zurgane, Marah and Kapri attacked from one side, and the Kangaroo attacked from the other.

"Come on," Kapri said "Put 'em up"

"If you say so;" Hunter said as he twirled his Thunder staff in his hands and slashed at her, but she blocked. The Kangaroo attacked Shane and Dustin. Hunter dealt with Kapri, Blake dealt with Marah while Tori and Sabrina fought with Zurgane

Sabrina spun around and kicked the metal man in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards; but Zurgane quickly got back into the fight and slashed at the Phoenix ranger with his swords. Tori saw this and intercepted with her Ninja Sword as she sent the metal alien stumbling backwards once more; seconds later Tori was on the floor and Sabrina had been left to deal with Zurgane. She spun around and flipped over as he punched at her, she grabbed his wrist, but he twisted it and sent her flipping over his arm and onto the ground; he raised his foot and brought it down towards her stomach, but she rolled aside to avoid being stepped on.

Rolling back to her feet, Sabrina chart wheeled away before flipping over Zurgane and kicking him in the back "Phoenix blaster!" she yelled, as she fired a stream of fire at the metal alien, but he deflected it.

Sparks flew soon as Tori got back to her feet and while Zurgane was dealing with Sabrina she snuck up behind him and slashed at him with her sword. She slashed at his shoulder and them across his stomach, as she turned to a halt beside Sabrina.

Zurgane growled; before falling back and returning to Marah and Kapri's side as they stood either side of Bopp-A-Roo, as the Thunder and Wind rangers pointed the Storm Striker and Thunder Blaster at him again.

"Not so fast," Kapri said, "You thought her shield was tough? Try mine!" and she waved her hand in front of her as another shield appeared.

"That looks pretty strong," Tori commented

"What now?" Shane asked

"What if we combined all our weapons?" Hunter suggested

The five rangers with special weapons exchanged looks, before trying it. They combined the Storm Striker and the Thunder Blaster to create the Storm Canon.

"Storm Canon!" they called

"Whoa," Kapri cried in disbelief "look at thing!"

Marah nodded "Let's get out of here"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Zurgane said, before he, Marah and Kapri disappeared in a flash of light

My buddies have bailed," the Kangaroo said

Sabrina smirked

"Ready?" Hunter asked

"Ready..."

"FIRE!" Sabrina commanded once more

There was a rumble and the Storm Canon fired a ball of energy at the force-field, which shatted under the impact. Each ranger retrieved their weapons, and turned their backs on the Kangaroo, as Sabrina crossed her arms. The Kangaroo exploded.

"Alright!"

Their celebration was short lived, as the monster supersized seconds after being destroyed.

"Cam, its Zord time!" Shane said over the morphers

_"On their way..."_ Cam answered, and seconds later the Zords arrived. Sabrina frowned as the other rangers took to their Zords, and she remained grounded. She still had figured out how to call her Zord, and she couldnt get in touch with her Uncle Tommy to ask him.

The Kangaroo, even now that he was supersize was still talking on riddles and made up words, but the rangers ignored him as they each called for their weapons. Both the Wind and Thunder Zords produced their Serpent Swords; and the battle began, but it didnt go well.

"Cam," Sabrina said into her morpher "their taking a beating...any suggestions?"

The link was quiet for a while before Cam sounded "_Rangers, listen to me carefully. I have been looking over the schematics of the Thunder Megazord, and there was one piece that didnt fit, but it was apart of the overall design. Check this out..."_

Two small spheres appeared in Hunter and Shane's Zords, "Uh Cam..." Shane hesitated, as he looked the disk over

"Whats the big secret?" Hunter asked, looking at his own disk too

"_Hunter, Shane..."_ Cam continued "_Use these to call the Mini-Zord"_

"The Mini-Zord?" Hunter questioned

"Come on guys," Sabrina said to them "Whats the worst that can happen?"

Shane nodded "She's got a point...ready Hunter?"

"Yeah," Hunter answered and the two locked and dropped their power spheres. A silver and blue small Zord popped out of two Power spheres and combined.

_"I am Mini-Zord..."_ the Zord said "_Wind Megazord...Thunder Megazord...combine" _it said

Seconds later the two Megazords started to combine together to form one giant Megazord. Sabrina gaped at the Megazord above her, it was gianormous; and amazing. The rangers called forth their first command, and the lion on the front of the Zord started to spin sending out a laser which was closely followed by lasers from Blake and Tori's Zords too. This caused Bopp-A-Roo to explode and disappear.

**xXx**

The tournament had started, and since Hunter and Shane were in the race; the other Rangers had gone to support them. As Kelly had planned they started at the Skate-Park where Shane was busting some serious moves on his skateboard and the others watched from the side-lines cheering him one. Once he finished, he and Hunter (who had teamed up in the end) sprinted towards the Motocross track, where Hunter zoomed through the other competitors and flew through the finish line first.

The last of the competition was the urban climb; Tori, Blake and Sabrina stood at the bottom of the rock climbing all, cheering Shane and Hunter on. Shane was the first to reach the top and hit the finish bar signalling he and Hunter had won. The two then dropped down and returned to Storm Charges for their awards.

**xXx**

"And this year's winners of the Total Team Trek," Kelly announced "is the team of Shane and Hunter"

The two boys claimed their trophy and held it high for everyone to see; there were loud cheers and claps all around the store and a cameraman snapped their picture. Hunter and Shane held up their medals and trophy as there was a flash and the man walked away.

"Not bad," Tori said, standing under the trophy, as the boys held it up.

Shane nodded "hey, we try to learnify with great knowledgeness"

Sabrina frowned "What?" she asked

Hunter laughed "We're starting to hang a little better"

The girls nodded, as Tori took the trophy from the boys. Shane went to high-five Hunter, who went hug him. They laughed and switched roles, Hunter went to high-five Shane, who proceeded to hug Hunter. They sighed, and settled on high-fiving each other, which they followed through with, before beginning a mid-air arm wrestling match.

Tori and Sabrina exchanged looks "Its a start," they said together, as they turned toe and headed out of the store Blake and Dustin following behind them.

* * *

**A/N: There finished. Enjoy.**

**Review (Please. Thank you)**

**~*Kara*~**


	13. The Firebird's Journey Part I

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry late reply. I had a request to skip the Pork Chopped episode and write an original chapter. So here is my attempt. This chapter will lead us into the next episode which will be 'A Samurai's Journey'**

* * *

**The Firebird's Journey**

**Part 1**

* * *

"Mom..." Sabrina yelled as she closed the front door behind her, throwing her house keys into the bowl in the hallway and taking off her backpack. She entered the living room and threw her backpack down onto the couch before frowning. Her mother had said she didnt have work today and they were going to spend the day together after Sabrina got in from school. But the older red head must have been out _obviously Sabrina, the front door was locked when you came in_. The teenager rolled her eyes at her own stupidity before entering the kitchen and opening the fridge, she pulled out a carton of milk and poured herself a drop just as the phone in the hallway rung twice. "Coming, coming..." she muttered to herself as she left the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Sabrina?"_ it was her Uncle Tommy

"Uncle Tommy!" she said happily "where have you been? Mom has been trying to get a hold of you for weeks!"

_"I know,"_ Tommy responded "_that's why I am calling. Is everything alright?"_

Sabrina frowned "To be honest I don't know," she answered "uh, but Mom isn't here right now. You could try her cell phone..."

There was a sigh over the line "_Okay sweetie,"_ Tommy responded "_If she doesnt answer. I'll call back tonight. Hey, how are you holding up? Sensei Watanabe training you?"_

The 16-year-old smiled "Yeah," she answered "Its fun training with the other rangers. But, I miss our sessions...I miss you training me. But I don't miss getting up at the crack of dawn to train"

There was a chuckle over the line before Tommy spoke once more "_I miss you too Firebird,"_ he told her. Ever since she had found out that she was the scared Firebird, her uncle had nicknamed her 'Firebird'. _"Well, look; I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Good luck in your training"_

"Thanks," Sabrina said "Bye" she added before the line went dead. The young girl sighed and put the phone back down on the hook, before she entered the living room and grabbed her backpack, she opened it and pulled out her homework. Sabrina and her mother had come to an agreement; Sabrina would do her homework _before_ she went out anywhere, or before any of her friends came to call for her.

_-Scene-_

Three hours later, Sabrina had finally given up on trying to figure out her math's homework and had resorted to watching TV. She had just turned on the music channel when her cell phone buzzed from the arm of the chair beside her; quickly picking up the blackberry she checked the screen to see she had a message from Tori. The older blonde was asking if the young red head wanted to meet up at the beach; the guys were training, Hunter and Blake were working and Tori wanted to hang out at the beach but no one would go with her.

"Meet you there," Sabrina typed into the 'reply' message before pressing send. She then jumped up and hurried upstairs to change into something more...beach wear. After changing, Sabrina left the house leaving a note for her mother to say where she was going. She then quickly made her way to the beach. Where she met Tori who was getting ready to go surfing. Tori was wearing blue shorts and a tankini while Sabrina had on her favourite bathing suit. She had on a scarlet bikini with black bottoms. It showed of her small stomach and her long dark skinned legs.

The blonde surfer looked at the girl and laughed softly, biting back a smile "I don't understand," she said

"What?" Sabrina asked with a frown "What don't you understand?"

"With a body like that, you could be on the front of beauties of the beach," the blue ranger explained "and yet you prefer to cover yourself up with baggy soccer jerseys and hide away from the cameras?"

Sabrina blushed, her face turning as red as her hair "Yeah...I uh, have body issues..." she stammered "im self-conscious"

"I wouldnt be," Tori reassured her, and pointed over the 16-year-old's shoulder "I think you caught someone's attention"

Sabrina glanced over her shoulder and her blush burned hotter as she noticed a group of guys had stopped to stare at her. "God," she whispered "make it worse, thanks alot Tor"

"Anything for you, brat" Tori joked; having grown fond of Sabrina and treated her like a little sister

"Just get in the water, before I drown you" Sabrina threatened, although she was grinning and the threat lost its worth

Tori shook her head "Whatever squirt," she teased and run into the waves with her surfboard. Sabrina pulled out a blanket from the back of the blonde's van and set it down on the sand, removing the sunscreen from her beach bag and started to rub into her skin. Yes, she was used to the sun; but she didnt need anymore of a tan. And it was almost impossible for a red head not to burn anyway. The last time she hadnt used sunscreen she had burned badly, and was in bed bad for a whole week.

As Tori surfed, Sabrina lay on her blanket on the beach; on her face were her dark sunglasses to keep out the glare of the sun, her red hair was kept out of her face by a headband and clipped to the front of her bikini bottoms, the headphones plugged into her ears as music played through them. With a content sigh Sabrina closed her eyes as she imagined being back on the beach in Miami sunbathing with her friends.

Out on the water, Tori was sitting on top of her board, the waves werent that good for surfing today so she was just sitting there enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays and the coolness of the breeze on her wet skin. There was a reason that this was her element, it was serene and passive, just like she had been described to be, and it was the peacemaker between the other elements just like she was the peacemaker between the other rangers.

The blue ranger glanced over her shoulder and back towards the beach where Sabrina was laying on the beach; she seemed to be asleep as she was unmoving. Because Sabrina was either always at school, or in battle with Lothor or she was in Soccer practice, it was rare for Sabrina to get out during the day and to just enjoy time at the beach. A wave rolled underneath the board and lifted her up slightly, with a sigh the blonde shook her head and turned back to the horizon. There was laughter in the sea around her, from little kids playing in the waves with siblings both older and younger and some even playing with the parents. Tori smiled as she remembered that this used to be her and her sister when they were younger.

Back on the beach Sabrina had rolled over onto her stomach, so that the rays of the sun were hitting her back; now fully awake the red head reached into her beach bag and pulled out her blackberry and smiled as she realized she had a text. It was from her old friends back in Miami. Replying to the text she pressed send, before jumping slightly as a small beep came across her morpher.

"Cam?" she questioned

_"Sabrina,"_ the son of her sensei responded over the communicator "_The others need yours and Tori's help"_

"What's happening?"

_"Lothor has struck again,"_ Cam answered "_Power Plant over on 3rd street"_

Sabrina nodded before remembering he couldnt see her "On our way" cutting of the link, Sabrina rolled up onto her feet and walked to the waters edge and felt the cool ocean water ripple up the beach and over her feet. "Tori!" she called out to the blonde, startling her older friend slightly, causing her to jump and land in the water. Sabrina giggled as Tori re-surfaced and glared at her. "We gotta go," the red head shouted again, pointing at her morpher.

Resurfacing Tori glared at the red head on the beach, before realizing where the 16-year-old was pointing. _Great,_ she thought _doesnt Lothor ever take a day off?_

Swimming back to the shore, the blonde shook her head as water sprayed all over Sabrina causing her to shriek and glare "Not cool Tori," she mumbled

Tori shrugged "Where we heading?"

"Power Plant on 3rd," Sabrina answered. Tori nodded and the two packed up before piling into the car and they were gone.

**xXx**

General Zurgane laughed manically as the four rangers in front of him hit the ground with hard thuds "Zathura, destroy them!" he ordered, pointing his blades at the boys. The alien with him looked...normal, except for the gaping swirling black hole on his chest.

"As you command," the alien growled as he started forward, he threw out his chest as the black hole started to swirl slightly and the boys waited for the end. Suddenly a blast came out of nowhere and hit the alien in the dead centre sending him stumbling backwards. And Tori and Sabrina flipped over and landed in front of the boys. Tori had her Ninja Sword in her hand, as a flame wrapped itself around Sabrina's hand and was soon replaced with her fire staff.

Zurgane growled as he spotted the females of the group "Prepare to be destroyed!" he growled, and charged forward. Tori intercepted him as Sabrina dealt with Zathura.

"What are you supposed to be?" Sabrina asked as she ducked under Zathura's arm and slashed at the back of his body with her staff, she rolled over and back up onto her feet and blocked an attack from the new alien. "Slowpoke, slowpoke..." she chanted as she danced around him evading his attacks.

Zathura growled "Stay still you wretched pest!" he snapped, before slamming into Sabrina's side and sending her flying into the power plant wall. The scarlet ranger fell to her knees before cowering as the scaffolding around her broke from its foundations and landed on top of her.

"No!" the guys shouted, shooting to their feet

Zathura laughed, before his laughter subsided as the scaffolding started to move and a blaze of fire erupted from underneath. The fire started to mould into a shape and seconds later a bird landed in front of him, the golden glint in its eye disappeared leaving Sabrina standing in its place. The flames on her suit flashed and she twirled the staff in her hands as fire burned around it "You didnt think you'd keep me down that easily did you?" she asked, before running into battle. Zathura met her head on, and blocked her attacks, matching her speeds effectively for once. After a few hits and misses, he grabbed her shoulders and threw her a few feet away from him once more.

"A sample of my power," he growled out, and thrusting his chest out towards the Scarlet ranger a shower of sparks descended up on her

Tori gasped as she landed beside the guys after Zurgane had disappeared leaving his monster to face the rangers "Sabrina! Look out!"

The 16-year-old spotted the shower of sparks, and fire encased her body. When the flames died, Sabrina had gone. Zathura smirked and turned to the other rangers "Have fun finding your friend," he told them before disappearing in a shower of sparks. Leaving the other rangers to wait for Sabrina to reappear. When she didnt Shane tried contacting her on the morpher.

"Sabrina? Sabrina!" he demanded, but nothing happened. The line was static.

The others crowded around the red ranger, as Sabrina failed to answer. They exchanged looks - where had Zathura sent her?

**xXx**

After agreeing to look for Sabrina at the beach, Tori had taken off while the others had gone off in search of the track, Storm Charges, the surrounding forest and her home. One by one the rangers returned to Ninja Ops empty handed and all with the same stories. Tori was the last to return, when she entered she sighed hoping the one of the others had had any luck.

"You find her?" Dustin asked, earning looks off the others

Tori shook her head "She's not at the beach," she sighed "I ask everyone. No one has seen her since we left earlier"

Shane looked up towards Cam, who had been trying to find Sabrina through her morpher "Any luck Cam?" he asked

"No," the boy answered "I can't locate her. Something is interfering with the signal"

"What did that freak do to her?" Blake asked

Hunter shook his head "I don't know," he responded "but she flamed out; fire is her element. It doesnt harm her, so she can't be hurt"

"If she flamed out," Dustin spoke up "why doesnt she just flame back in? Has you said, it's her element"

Hunter shrugged

Cam's head snapped up "Wait a minute," he said, causing everyone to turn to him "What did Zurgane call that alien you fought? What did he do to Sabrina exactly?"

The others exchanged looks, how could this possibly be relevant? "Uh, I think Zurgane called him 'Zathura'" Shane answered when no one else did

The boy in green nodded and typed it into the computer, he hit the keys in front of him and the screen changed to that of an exact duplicate image of the alien the rangers had just fought.

"Hey," Dustin said, getting up "that's him!"

Cam read what the information had to say on the alien and shook his head "This is bad," he muttered, before bringing up an image of what Zathura had done to Sabrina out in battle. "Just as I thought" the boy in green added as the others frowned

"What are you talking about Cam?" Tori asked, worried about the red head

Cam turned in his chair "Zathura, is a Niger Foramen"

The others exchanged confused glances "And that means?" Dustin asked, he was completely lost

Cam rolled his eyes "It means Zathura is a Black Hole" he explained "when Zathura fired those energy sparks at Sabrina, she flamed out to protect herself from being pulled into a black hole. The Firebird must have realized something was wrong and used its powers to protect itself from total annihilation -"

"So when the Firebird disappeared," Tori spoke up "so did Sabrina..."

"But why?" Blake asked

Tori turned to the navy ranger "because their one of the same" she answered "Sabrina and the Firebird are the same person. Sabrina is the protector. Whatever happens to the Firebird happens to her"

"But that doesnt explain where she has gone," Shane pointed out

Cam nodded and turned back to the computer "It says here, that when trying to evade the captures of the Black Hole," he read "The victim - in this case Sabrina - will be sent backwards through time, to a point where the Black Hole is no longer a threat"

"So," Hunter started "Sabrina is what? Gone back in time?"

Cam nodded once more "It would seem that way"

"Well that's good," Tori perked up "all we have to do is find out which time she is in, and go get her"

"I am afraid it's not that simply Tori," Sensei spoke from his home

Dustin frowned "What do you mean?" he asked "How do we bring her back?"

"We don't," Sensei answered sadly "Sabrina is the only person who can bring herself back now. We do not have the technology to bring her back from the past, when it wasnt us who sent her there in the first place"

"So she's gone?" Hunter asked "and we're not going to try and help her?"

Sensei nodded sadly "I am afraid that is all we can do," he told the rangers, who released sad sighs. Their friend had been thrown backwards through time and there was nothing they could do about it. What if she was in trouble? What if she couldnt morph? She would be alone. She couldnt contact them, and she may not have been connected to the morphing grid because technically she wasnt born and her morpher didnt exist yet. For all they knew, this could have been the last time they ever saw her.

"So what do we do now?" Dustin asked

Sensei turned to the Yellow ranger "Go back to your normal lives; is Lothor suspects for a moment that the loss of Sabrina has weakened us, he will send everything he has. We have to have faith that Sabrina can return to us before it is too late"

The rangers nodded and got up from their positions on and around the table, neither one of them was happy that there was nothing they could do for Sabrina. "This isn't good," Tori said, as she followed the others out of the forest and back into Blue Bay Harbour

"I hope Sabrina's, okay..." Dustin told his friends

The others nodded "She'll be fine," Hunter promised "she's a strong kid..."

"Hunter's right," Shane agreed "she knows how to protect herself...she'll be fine"

But even though they knew she would be fine; it didnt stop the immense fear and panic that coursed through them.

**xXx**

"Whoa," Sabrina yelped as the fire disappeared and she stumbled backwards, landing on the ground with a thud. Shaking her head, she pushed herself up and looked around a frown appearing on her face, she wasnt in the power plant anymore and the others had gone. Looking down at herself she realized that she had de-morphed and was wearing her normal clothes; she smiled thankful that she had changed into tracksuits and a t-shirt before rushing into battle. "Now..." she added, raising her morpher to her lips "Shane? Tori? Dustin?" she questioned but was met by nothing "Hunter? Blake? Cam? Anyone?" again nothing.

With a heavy sigh she lowered her arm and a looked around _where am I?_ She thought, instead of standing in a Power Plant she was standing in the middle of a deserted street, but nothing seemed familiar to her. She knew the streets of Blue Bay Harbour by now, having fought battles on many of them, and walked most of them too and from school, or when she was heading to and from Soccer practice. This street she was on; wasnt in Blue Bay Harbour.

"Im not in Blue Bay Harbour anymore," she grumbled, quoting one of her favourite movies; she looked down at her morpher, she couldnt contact the others. So either she had been transported back in time or she had been sent to an interdimensional portal or she could have just been dreaming. Suddenly the sound of fighting caught her attention, turning in the direction Sabrina took off down the road following the sounds, skidding around the corner she spotted some freaky looking mutants attacking a boy. He looked to be two years old than her; but there was something about him that made him familiar to her. But she didnt know what.

One of the freaky mutants jumped forward at the boy, and she reacted quickly "Look out!" she shouted, causing the boy to turn to the sound of her voice before deflecting the attack of them mutants. Two down and three left standing. Sabrina jumped into action and caught the arm of one of he grey freaks and flipped him over as the boy fought behind her. Turning on the last of the freaks, the two teenagers deflected a blow and punched the mutant in the stomach simultaneously. When all the freaks were on the ground they disappeared and the two teenagers turned to one another.

"Thanks," the boy said, turning to Sabrina whose breath caught in her throat. Now that she was up close she could see why he felt familiar to her

"You're welcome," she responded before adding "You're -"

"Tommy" the boy answered "Tommy Oliver!"

Sabrina felt her eyes widen as she stared at the younger version of her uncle "Uh...I gotta go!" she said quickly, before running off down the alley, without as much as giving her name. The younger Tommy Oliver shouted after her, but Sabrina didnt stop until she had rounded the corner away from him. "Oh, this is not happening!" she mumbled "this cant be happening!" the only way she could be seeing her uncle at the age of 18 was if she had been thrown back in time. After she had gotten herself to calm down, Sabrina glanced around the corner and frowned when she found her uncle was missing. "I have got to get home!"

_-Scene-_

As she walked, Sabrina became more and more aware of where she was. Angel Grove. She had heard about it so many times from her uncle's stories, stories of the Power Rangers. This was where the Power Ranger line all started. But why had she been sent here? What was the purpose of all this? With a sigh she dropped down onto a bench on the outskirts of what she figured was the park, she was so consumed in her thoughts that she ignored everyone around her, but screaming sounded and knocked her out of her thoughts and causing her to look up, as the ground began to shake.

Her Phoenix powers activated and flames encased her body once more as she disappeared; reappearing at the scene where the destruction was taking place. "Whoa..." she breathed, when she saw the giant golden monster trashing everything that came into its path."I wish I knew how to call my Megazord," she mumbled, as soon as the words left her mouth a Megazord stood tall in front of the monster. She gasped as everything clicked into place. She really was in Angel Grove. The place where the very first Power Rangers had been created. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers stood in front of her in their Megazord. "Oh, this is so cool" she whispered.

As the battle progressed she watched as the Rangers were sadly defeated by the Green ranger. When the rangers were back on the ground, Sabrina decided to intervene. No point hiding if she had been sent here to help...in some way. Pulling out of view, she pulled off her clothes and revealed the black Ninja uniform she had on underneath. It was the same colour as Shane, Tori's and Dustin's but the accents were a scarlet colour indicating to the colour of her ranger suit. "Firestorm!" she called out "Ranger Form!" as per-usual, fire encased her body and when it died down she was left in her ranger suit as the helmet snapped into place.

Down in the battle, the Green ranger took out both the blue and yellow rangers, just as the pink ranger jumped down in front of him and attacked, being joined seconds later by the black ranger. But before long the two of them hit the ground and the others crowded around them.

"Are you okay?" the yellow ranger asked

The red ranger turned to the Green "You think you're so tough! Take me on!" he challenged

"With pleasure," the Green ranger responded, and he slashed with his weapon sending the red ranger stumbling. Pulling back his fist the Green ranger readied himself to punch out, but his blow was deflected as a blur of scarlet flipped over him and sweeped out his feet from the side. With the green ranger down, the others turned to the person who had helped them, and was stunned to see another ranger standing there.

"Who is that?" the Pink ranger asked

The Yellow responded by shaking her head "I don't know"

"Another ranger!" the Black stated

Blue ranger perked up "Where'd she come from?"

"I don't know," the Red ranger responded "But we'll find out!"

The Green ranger got back to his feet and turned on the Scarlet ranger "Who are you?" he demanded "My Empress didnt tell me about you?"

"Rita Repulsa?" Sabrina asked "Yeah, she doesnt know about me! Therefore, you don't know about me!"

"Then who are you?" the Green ranger demanded once more

Sabrina smirked "Im the ranger who is here to stop you!" she answered, "Fire staff!" fire rippled over her hand and melted away leaving behind her staff. She raised it and twirled it around before slashing down at the Green ranger, the blow hit him across the chest and he stumbled backwards. He growled and run forward into battle with her. The two fought with agility that matched one another, both Rangers blocking the others attack, and reacting with one of their own like lighting. But they seemed to read one another's minds because neither of them could get in a decent hit. Their fists met in a deadlock and the ripple of energy sent them flying backwards.

The Scarlet ranger staggered in front of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; as the Green ranger stumbled backwards. Taking advantage of the fact the Scarlet ranger wasnt fighting her, the Green ranger summoned up his energy and threw it at the six rangers, causing the ground the explode and the rangers to fly into the air and hit the ground seconds later. The Green ranger laughed as he stood over the fallen. Scarlet wasnt as quick as he guessed. "I'll be back...Power Rangers" and the Green ranger melted away into a green mist.

With a groan Sabrina pushed herself up, but before she could take off she was surrounded by the other rangers "Who are you?" the Red ranger asked

"Seriously?" Sabrina responded "Im the girl who saved your ass! The least you could do is saying thank you"

The Pink ranger stepped forward "Thank you," she spoke "You'll have to excuse us; we've met two new rangers today. One of which is evil and working for Rita Repulsa"

Sabrina nodded "Understandably," she commented "I'll tell you who I am, if...you tell me where I am, and what year it is"

"Angel Grove" the Yellow ranger answered "1993"

"Perfect!" Sabrina groaned

Red ranger moved forward and caught her wrist "Now," he said "Who are you?"

"My name is Sabrina," she answered "and im 10-years out of my time zone"

**xXx**

Within a split second, Sabrina had disappeared from the rock quarry and was standing in a slightly darkened room, in front of her stood a giant glass tube with murky looking fog inside; at the controls around her stood a robot she instantly recognized as an Alpha robot. She didnt know which generation it was, she knew there were many of them, but she couldnt remember what Generation helped the MMPR.

"Alpha," the Red ranger said, once they were all safe inside the command centre

The Robot turned to the sound of its name, and almost jumped a foot in the air when it spotted Sabrina "Intruder Alert!" it chanted over and over again, causing the Rangers to look around before they realize the robot meant Sabrina.

"No, Alpha" the Blue ranger said, as Sabrina stepped behind the Red ranger slightly. Yes, she could protect herself, but attacking Alpha wasnt going to get the rangers to help her get home. "She's okay, we brought her here..."

The Robot would have frowned if it had a mouth, but instead turned to the other rangers who had demorphed "I still haven't had any luck finding Zordon"

"Well keep trying," the Red ranger said "we need answers!"

The Pink ranger nodded "A guy in a green costume attacked our Zords," she explained "and she's also a ranger -" she pointed at Sabrina "claims she is from the future"

"I don't claim to be from the future," Sabrina responded "I _am_ from the future! I was born in 1987, which would make me 6-years-old in this time! Do I look 6-years-old to you?"

The Black ranger stepped forward after this "The Green guy just busted right in," he told the robot

"Im sorry rangers," the little robot said "I don't -" but the robot cut off as it started moving in weird movements.

"Alpha?" the Yellow ranger questioned

The Blue ranger moved forward "He mustn't have fully recovered from the computer virus," he stated

"Circuits in overload," the robot said "Temporary shut down!" and he died completely

"This is bad news," the Black ranger stated, as the Blue tried to sort Alpha out

The Pink ranger sighed "First Zordon disappears, then you and this green guy show up!" she turned to Sabrina

The Ninja frowned "You should be grateful," she told the Pink ranger "You only got to witness a small imprint of his power,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Red ranger asked

"It means you're not out of the woods yet!" Sabrina explained "and be thankful im on your side; I have a power that could bring this world to its knees. Just be glad you're fighting that Green ranger and not me!"

"I didnt like the sound of that," the Blue ranger pointed out

Sabrina shook her head "You shouldn't," she explained "I can't explain everything, the longer I am in this time the more damage I do to the future. I could change things. Things that are meant to happen!"

"This is all too weird," the Yellow ranger spoke "What are you going to do?"

"Prepare ourselves," the Red ranger spoke up, "we don't have Zordon to help us this time"

"We have to do it on our own?" the Black ranger asked

Sabrina nodded "You've only made it through round one...this battle is far from over"

"Hey, look!" the Blue ranger said, pointing to something behind the rangers. Sabrina turned and frowned, it was the viewing globe. Following the Pink ranger forward, she wasnt surprised when she saw the Green ranger in the mist.

"_To the fall of the Power Rangers!" _the Green ranger said, _"I will destroy you! One and all" _

He laughed evilly as the MMPR rangers exchanged looks; Sabrina meanwhile looked down at her morpher.

Something told her, she wasnt going home yet.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: As requested by D J Scales I skipped the 'Pork Chopped' episode and sent Sabrina back in time to the time of the first ever generation of Power Rangers. I was going to send into the episode of 'Green with Evil part 4' but couldnt find a decent spot for her. So instead I have sent her to the beginning of 'Green with Evil. Part 1' Will she get back home? Keep reading to find out.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	14. The Firebird's Journey Part II

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Sabrina is stuck in 1993, with no way home. Why has she been sent there? And how will she get back?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers! I simply own Sabrina and any other OC's that come into question.**

* * *

**The Firebird's Journey**

**Part 2**

* * *

Sabrina frowned as she watched Billy try and reprogrammed Alpha; she had learned the Rangers names long after the Green ranger had disappeared from the viewing globe. Although she already knew their names, she didnt want to freak them out with anymore information regarding her future life. Trini was standing beside her, as Kimberly, Zack and Jason stood up in the command centre conversing between one another.

"Poor Alpha," Trini said, from beside Sabrina as Billy run over the robot with a laser, alot had changed in the time between the MMPR rangers and the Ninja Storm team. The other Ranger teams in between Sabrina didnt know about because well, she didnt know about them as much as she did the MMPR rangers. Her uncle Tommy would tell her every night about the Power Rangers of Angel Grove and their heroic fights against Rita Repulsa and when she was a little girl she would listen with an open mind and a big heart. The Power Rangers were her heroes, and here she was in their presences. If she hadnt been a ranger herself, she would have passed out from surprise.

Suddenly Sabrina gave a start, as Jason's voice rang out from behind her "You making any progress, Billy?" the Red ranger asked

"Im doing the best I can," Billy responded "but im unfamiliar with the circuitry"

Sabrina frowned; there was no point in her giving it a go. If Billy was unfamiliar with the wiring there was no chance she'd be able to do it. If she remembered correctly Alpha five was given to Zordon from his home planet of Eltar. Eltar was just a story in the time period she came from, there was no proof that it actually existed anymore. So being a Ninja ranger and a daughter of an IT graduate, helping a robot was out of her hands.

"Try the subatomic manipulator," Billy said, causing Sabrina to frown at the big word

"The what?" she asked

The Blue ranger smiled in her direction but didnt answer, as Trini spoke "Let's be careful," the Yellow ranger said "not try not to hurt him, Billy"

Sabrina scoffed slightly "He's a robot," she answered "he can't feel anything,"

"She's right," Billy agreed "even if we get him working again, there's no telling what shape his memory will be in"

Alpha sparked and started to move as Trini, Sabrina and Billy backed off "Hey, he's starting up" Sabrina said, as the robot turned; the red blinker on his head moving as he turned to the three around him.

"Circuitry now operational," the robot said "Dude!" he said to Billy "Dudettes," the robot then said, turning to Sabrina and Trini.

Trini laughed

"Alright, dude!" Sabrina said, patting Billy on the back "You did it!"

"Alpha, your back" Trini said, patting the robot's shoulder slightly

Sabrina looked up at the sound of Kim's voice "Good job Billy," she said with a smile, before turning back to Zack and Jason.

"Now all we need is to fix up the controls," Jason said, after Billy had but Alpha back together, before the other rangers disappeared heading back to Angel Grove, leaving Sabrina and Billy in the command centre.

Alpha crowded around Sabrina "You're a Power Ranger?" he asked "From the future?"

"Yeah," Sabrina answered "Not that far into future," she answered "about 10 years...give or take"

Alpha nodded as Billy appeared from underneath the controls; he sighed and threw the rag he had been using up onto the surface. Sabrina picked it up and knelt beside Billy "Any luck?" she asked

The blue ranger shook his head "No," he answered her

"Can I give it a go?" Sabrina asked "My mom is an IT Graduate," she explained "and this looks like one big computer. Maybe I can help"

Billy looked uncertain before nodding "Sure," he answered "I could use all the help I can get"

Sabrina smiled and slid under the controls beside the Blue ranger; she looked up at the circuitry and started to play around, as Trini's voice sounded from topside. "You guys have any luck?" the Yellow ranger asked "Where's Sabrina?" she added

Sabrina stuck her hand out from under the controls "Present" she confirmed, before withdrawing and going back to her work

"So?" Trini asked

Billy shook his head "Negative," he responded "Sabrina said she'd give it a go; but these wires have been completely destroyed" The blue ranger disappeared from Sabrina's side and the Phoenix ranger pushed herself out from underneath the controls, smiling at Trini as she helped her up.

"No wonder we can't contact Zordon," Trini said, her hands on her hips

"If we can get the main generator online again," Alpha explained "I can proceed with locating Zordon"

"And we can repair our communicators," Billy added on

"Can you do it Billy?" Trini asked

"With a little help," Billy added turning to Sabrina "can you help?"

Sabrina smirked "Im always up for a challenge," she responded "but its gonna take some time"

"Time!" Alpha cried "the one thing we don't have!"

"Don't worry Alpha," Sabrina responded "We'll get it up and running again"

**xXx**

Sabrina sighed as she stood beside Billy in the command centre, every few seconds she was glancing at her morpher as if waiting for it to beep and Cam's voice to sound over the line; she wondered how long she would be here before she could go home. Could the rangers of this time help her? Was she trapped? The sound of an engine caught her attention and the red head looked up, to see Kim and Zack jump out of a car and approach them.

"Any luck trying to contact Zordon?" Zack asked

Trini shook her head "These two have almost got the main computer back up" the Yellow ranger confirmed nodding towards Sabrina and Billy

"Just got a couple more wires to connect and we should be getting a something" the Blue ranger confirmed, as Sabrina added a few more wires to the circuit board in front of her.

"Cross your fingers" Sabrina told the others, as Alpha pressed a few buttons behind her once she was finished. There was a whirring sound and the lights started to flicker slightly around the centre.

"Something's happening," Billy said, looking around

Kim's voice sounded "The Globe" she said, pointing at the sphere where the Green ranger appeared

"Oh," Zack complained "It's that Green guy. Now is our chance to nail him, and get to the bottom of what's going on"

"Sub-generator is now active," Alpha confirmed "we have partial power, im checking for Zordon's power right now. The computer has locked onto his energy field"

"Alright," Zack said "Well, let's morph and get this green dude"

Kim sighed "but we need Jason," she told the Black ranger

Zack lifted his morpher to his lips and spoke "Jason, do you read me? Come in Jason!" there was a double beep but Jason didnt answer "Man! These things are still not working!"

"Where could he be?" Trini asked

Sabrina looked up from the viewing globe "You guys can't wait any longer," she told them "Go after the Green dude. I'll help Alpha contact Jason"

Kim and Trini looked unsure, they needed Jason "Okay," Zack agreed "Once you've contacted him, have him meet us at the block"

"Okay," Sabrina said with a nod "if you need help, and we haven't found Jason, I'll come help"

"How are you going to get down there?" Billy asked

Sabrina smiled "I have my ways," she told him "now go, before he does any damage"

Zack nodded "Okay. Its Morphin' time" he reached for his Power Coin "Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre Tooth Tiger!"

As the other rangers took off to deal with the Green ranger, Sabrina went back to helping Alpha lock onto Target. She didnt have a clue what she was looking for, but she had to do something. She just knew it. "Alpha," the red head said suddenly "The Sub-generator has locked onto something"

"Is it Zordon?" asked Billy from behind, causing Sabrina to jump almost a foot in the air in fright

The red head turned to the rangers "If I don't return home," she said "you guys are gonna be the death of me"

The others chuckled before turning back to the computer "Uncertain," Alpha said "We'll know momentarily"

"I hope it is," Zack said, looking up at the glass tube behind him "we need him. Bad. That Green Ranger was alot stronger this time"

"What about Jason?" Kim asked

Sabrina shook her head "Sorry Kim," she said "I haven't been able to locate him yet,"

"Not Jason too," Trini complained

"If Rita is behind this, she is doing some serious damage" Zack stated

Suddenly a booming voice filled the command centre "Power Rangers!"

"What was that?" Sabrina asked as she jumped once more

Billy placed his hands on her shoulders "Its okay," he said "It's Zordon," and he pointed at the glass tube behind them

"Zordon!" Kim cried, as the MMPR rangers crowded around the tube. Zordon began to talk, but there wasnt enough connection on the line, and his voice was becoming distorted.

"Ai ai ai ai ai ai," Alpha cried "I've lost him"

The rangers couldnt believe it, they had been so close. "Zordon," Trini sobbed "we need you"

Sabrina turned back to the computers and looked over her morpher _there has to be something I can do!_ She thought _but what? Damn it, where's Mom and Cam when you need them?_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: This one is alot shorter than the last few chapters and the next few are going to be too. But don't worry; the longer chapters will reappear once Sabrina gets back to her own time.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	15. The Firebird's Journey Part III

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Sabrina and a few other OC's that make an appearance.**

* * *

**The Firebird's Journey**

**Part 3**

* * *

Having been stuck in the command centre nearly all day, Sabrina yawned covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to cover it up. She was completely shattered, and it wasnt just from travelling back in time and being shut up since she had. It was also; a few hours ago she was back in her own time and only just getting in from school. She had attempted her homework and then gone out with Tori. She wanted more than anything now to take a nap, and hopefully wake up and find that this was all just a dream. A vivid dream. Rubbing her eyes slightly, she turned to the sound of Zack's voice as he continued to badger Alpha about loosing Zordon's connection.

"Come on Alpha," the Black ranger was saying "You almost had a lock on Zordon"

"Ai ai ai ai ai" the little robot squeaked as he tried to move faster "Im hurrying Rangers!"

Billy looked up at the others "The Sub-generator is losing power," he proclaimed

"Zordon's signal is fading,"

Sabrina bit her lip and looked at the controls in front of her "Hurry Alpha," Trini begged from the robot's other side

"Switching to alternate energy source" the robot squealed

Kim frowned "Come on..."

"We're still not getting enough power," Billy said, as he returned the other's side "Zordon's signal is too weak"

Sabrina started to tinker around on the controls, but she couldnt get another lock on the energy source of from before "It's gone!" she said "He's gone..."

The others sighed behind her "In that split second," Zack spoke up "He was trying to tell us something about the Green ranger"

Trini nodded "Which means he's probably involved in all this" she added

"It'd be a pretty big coincidence if he wasnt, don't you think?" Sabrina questioned

The others turned to her "Well you turned up at the exact same time," Zack pointed out "How do we know you aint involved in all this"

Sabrina threw him a dark look "I told you!" she snapped "If you were fighting me, you would have lost already!"

"The computer is still trying to locate Jason," Alpha interrupted settling the soon-to-be argument "Unfortunately; it's come up with nothing"

Kim sighed "I have a real bad feeling about this you guys," she told them

"Something isn't right," Zack confirmed "we're gonna have to split up and find Jason"

"Can I come?" Sabrina asked

Kim smiled and nodded "Sure," she agreed "You can come with me"

"Cool,"

**xXx**

Zack, Kim and Sabrina had teleported out of the command centre and into a secluded part of Angel Grove Park. Zack split off from the girls and disappeared into another part of town as Kim pulled Sabrina by the wrist and headed in the direction of the local juice bar. "This is the Juice bar," the Pink ranger explained "this is where we hang out when we're not at school or fighting Rita's freaks. Ernie is really sweet, you'll love him. Come on"

Sabrina nodded and followed the pink ranger inside; "Wow," she breathed when she saw the inside of the place "this place is amazing! I could get used to it in here, and quite fast actually"

Kim grinned "Don't you have a place to hang out back in 2003?"

"Yeah," Sabrina answered "my friend owns a sports store; we hang in the TV room out back. It's awesome. And when we're not there we hang out in our command centre"

"What do you do for free time?" Kim asked "You can't be fighting all the time"

Sabrina shook her head "Nah, I play for the local Soccer team" she explained "I love Soccer and Music"

Kim smiled and nodded before leading the way to the bar "Hey, Ernie" she greeted "this is Sabrina" she added

"Hi Sabrina," the man behind the bar said "Im Ernie. What can I get you?"

Sabrina looked hesitant "Uh, one Orange juice?" she asked, before turning to Kim "you want anything?"

"Nah, im fine" the pink ranger answered as Ernie set an orange juice down in front of Sabrina who smiled and paid for the drink. But Ernie waved her off. "Ernie have you seen Jason?" Kim asked

Ernie looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head as he picked up a glass and started to wipe it with a rag "No, sorry Kimberly I haven't seen Jason around for a while," he answered her. Sabrina and Kim exchanged looks "you think he's in trouble or something?"

"I don't know," Kim sighed

Sabrina looked up as two guys dressed as punks approached her and Sabrina. They surrounded them the bigger one of the group closing in on her "Hey babe," he leered and Sabrina scrunched her face up in disgust.

"My name's Sabrina!" she snapped "not babe!"

The smaller guy chuckled "Attitude...nice"

"Ew!" Sabrina exclaimed, she finished her juice and looked towards Kim "who are these clowns?"

"Sabrina, meet Bulk -" she pointed at the bigger guy on Sabrina's left "and Skull," she motioned to the small guy beside her "Angel Groves 'bad boys'"

Sabrina giggled "Bad Boys?" she questioned "More like Angel Grove's personal clowns, if you ask me"

The two boys merely frowned at her, causing her to mask her giggles behind her hand; shaking their heads they returned to their attention to the reason they had come over "We'll help you find Jason," Bulk said

"Missing persons are our specialty" Skull added

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Thanks..." she said, "...but no thanks, we're fine on our own"

Kim nodded "Yeah, what she said"

"Hey," Bulk said, catching Sabrina's wrist "we work cheap"

"What is cheap?" Ernie asked, as Bulk missed the glint in Sabrina's eyes as he held her wrist

Skull smirked "We take Payment in...Uh...kisses"

Sabrina gagged "I think im gonna be sick!" she shot back, snapping her hand out Bulk's grip and pushing back away from her

Kim smirked "Okay," she said, turning to Skull "close your eyes..."

Sabrina and Ernie frowned and turned to the pink ranger "Kimberly!" Ernie said "Don't do it!"

"Yeah," Sabrina agreed "you don't know where they've been"

"Come on babe," Bulk said, turning Sabrina to face him again "don't be shy"

The Phoenix ranger rolled her eyes "Close your eyes, and pucker up..." she teased. Bulk did as told and started moving in; Sabrina ducked and pulled back as Kim did the same. Bulk and Skull kept going, until their lips met in a lip lock causing Sabrina, Ernie and Kim to laugh at them. The two boys pulled away in disgust and glared at one another

"Sick!" Bulk exclaimed, as he and Skull wiped their mouths, before Bulk started to chase Skull from the premises.

Kim and Sabrina laughed and high fived one another, before the pink ranger turned back to Ernie "Hey, Ernie if you see Jason will you tell him that we're looking for him"

Ernie nodded "sure thing Kimberly" he smiled "Nice meeting you Sabrina"

"Likewise," Sabrina answered, turning around and crashing into someone else completely. She stepped backwards and looked up to see it was her past uncle Tommy "Oh, Tommy...sorry," she apologized. The boy in green glared at her and carried on walking. "Okay..."

"Tommy!" Kim said, calling after him "Tommy, wait!"

The boy in green stopped and returned

"Have you seen Jason around?" Kim asked

"Has a matter of fact, I waited for him after school" Tommy explained "he never showed"

"Weird," Kim said "that's not like him"

Tommy took a step closer to the two girls "and let me guess? Your worried right? It is what you do best, isn't it Kimberly?"

Sabrina pushed Tommy back away from the pink ranger "What's the matter with you?" she asked "leave her alone!"

The boy in green turned on the red-head and glared down at her but before he could speak Zack appeared "Hey Tommy, what's up?" the Black ranger asked. The boy in green didnt answer, just merely walked away. "What's with him?" he asked the two girls

"I wish I knew," Kim sighed turning back into the Juice bar with Zack, as Sabrina stayed at the door

"He needs an attitude adjustment," Sabrina commented "You find anything?" she added, turning to Zack

The black ranger scoffed and shook his head "I checked all over the place. No one's seen Jason"

"Same here," Kim sighed "Its funny, Tommy said he was supposed to meet Jason after school, but he never showed"

"That's bogus," Zack defended "I know Jason was there"

"Then you talk to Tommy," Kim told the black ranger "he probably thinks im making all this up so I have something to say to him"

Zack nodded "Come on, we'll catch him outside"

"Sabrina -" Kim started as she and Zack turned to the younger girl, only to find her gone "Where'd she go?"

Zack shook his head "Maybe she's outside" he suggested and the two hurried out to find Sabrina chasing after Tommy. The red head disappeared into the park, as the Black and Pink rangers followed after her.

**xXx**

"There she is!" Kim said, pointing ahead of her at the form of Sabrina who was running full pelt up the hill ahead of them after the retreating form of Tommy Oliver. The boy wasnt stopping and Sabrina wasnt giving up hope as she followed him

"Yo, Sabrina!" Zack yelled after the red head, but she didnt stop in her pursuit of the boy in Green "Yo! Sabrina!"

The two werent that far away from the red head now, when suddenly Putties appeared out of no where and attacked. The fight was a short one and soon Zack and Kim were side-by-side again; looking up at the hill Kim frowned "Tommy and Sabrina are gone" she told Zack who looked up also to find an empty hill.

"Something is definitely odd," the Black ranger said

Kim nodded "so weird," she said slightly breathlessly "Putties didnt even attack them"

"Yeah," Zack said "come on. Lets get to the command centre, maybe Billy can track Sabrina"

_-Scene-_

"You know my Uncle always used to say that eavesdropping was rude," Sabrina said, as she finally caught up with Tommy at the top of the hill. He was hiding in the long grass watching the fight between Kim, Zack and the putties below. When she got close enough, she reached out to grab him but he was fast and quickly flipped her over. Sabrina landed back on her feet and kicked up hitting his hand and getting him to release her. "You're gonna have to do better than that," she told him, moving backwards away from him.

Tommy didnt say anything, he merely turned to face her; his eyes flashing green

"That doesnt scare me," Sabrina pointed out "my eyes flash gold! So you're not the only one"

But again he didnt speak, and seconds later he disappeared

Sabrina frowned "Man!" she snapped "talk about anti-social! Uncle Tommy, you've gotta work on your social skills"

**xXx**

Kim and Zack made it back to the Command centre without both Sabrina and Jason. Billy and Trini frowned when the other two appeared. "Where's Sabrina?" Billy asked

"She disappeared," Kim answered "she followed Tommy out of the juice bar, but we were attacked by putties before we could catch up with her. When the Putties were gone, both Sabrina and Tommy were gone"

Billy frowned and returned to the controls to try and locate the red head

"What about Jason?" Trini asked

Kim shook her head "No," she answered once more "we couldnt find Jason"

"We had to leave without him," Zack added

Trini sighed "We haven't been able to locate him here, either" she explained

"I just hope he's okay," Kim sighed

Zack looked over the two girl's shoulders and at Alpha "How long before the computers are ready to locate Zordon?" he asked

"15.2 minutes" the robot answered

Billy looked up as he examined his communicator "I did it," he said "I fixed our wrist communicators"

The others laughed in relief "That's great Billy," Trini said

The Blue ranger nodded "Now we can get a fix on Jason," he informed them, starting to work on the locations

**xXx**

The Green ranger chuckled darkly "You," he said, facing off against Jason "are a skilled warrior"

"Let's end this!" Jason snapped "I don't want to fight you!"

"Because you'll know I will win" the Green ranger countered

Jason shook his head "No, because if you were truly a ranger. Then you would be on Zordon's side and not Rita's"

The Green ranger chuckled "Zordon is a memory," he explained "Rita will soon rule the world"

"Actually," said a voice causing both Rangers to falter in their defence "Rita would fall to the ultimate evil...and the ultimate evil, is me" there was a burst of flames, and when they died Sabrina was left standing in between the green ranger and Jason "Wow, I did it!"

"Sabrina?" Jason questioned

The Green ranger faltered "You!" he hissed at the 16-year-old "How did you get in here?"

"I followed your energy signature" she answered "It wasnt that hard, especially not for me"

She then turned to Jason, "You ready to go home?" she asked

"Ready than I'll ever be" he answered her. Sabrina grinned and moved to stand beside him.

She smirked at the Green ranger "See ya," she said with a small wave "wouldnt wanna be ya" and with a burst of flame she disappeared, taking Jason with her.

**xXx**

"We have partial power in the main computer," Billy was saying as he stood with the others around him as he searched for Jason "and it's locked onto Jason's wrist communicator"

"Can you teleport him here?" Trini asked

Billy nodded "Yeah, but it's gonna take a minute"

"Or not," said a voice from behind them, the Rangers whipped around to see Sabrina standing behind them, her hand on Jason's shoulder. The Red ranger stumbled slightly, but Sabrina caught him and rested him against the controls "Flaming takes time to get used too," she explained.

"Flaming?" Billy asked

Sabrina nodded "Yeah, it's the same as teleporting," she answered "except I use fire to get from one place to another"

"Cool," Kim said "can you show us"

"Sure," Sabrina said, as fire enclosed her body and she disappeared.

Zack frowned "Where'd she go?"

"Behind you" Sabrina said, causing Zack to jump and whip around as she reappeared behind him.

The others laughed at Zack's miss-fortune "Now, that's cool" Trini said, pointing at Sabrina

"Thanks," the red head said "It's kinda how I got here," she explained "Zathura...this alien from the future was about to destroy me and I flamed out to avoid being hit. When I flamed back in, it was here in the past" she then turned to Jason "What happened to you? We've been looking all over for you"

The Red ranger nodded "It all started at school," he started to explain slipping down onto the floor as the others crowded around him "I finished talking with Tommy and the next thing I know -"

"Wait a minute," Kim interrupted, exchanging a look with Sabrina "you said you were at school?"

"Tommy said you didnt show up," Sabrina added on

Jason frowned "That's weird," he mumbled "the next thing I know im fighting with Goldar"

"Goldar?" Sabrina questioned "that giant gold freak, you guys were fighting when you met me?"

The rangers nodded "He has my Power morpher," Jason continued "and then the Green ranger shows up, and then we went at it"

"Did you find out anything more about him?" Billy asked

Jason shook his head "I can tell you one thing," he sighed "he's one mean fighter"

"Man," Zack sighed "Can you believe it? Our enemy this time, is another ranger"

Sabrina scoffed "Been there," she announced, but before anyone could ask her to elaborate on what she meant, a noise was heard. Sabrina frowned and looked around "What's that?" she asked

"It's the Emergency alarm," Zack informed her

Jason looked towards the robot "Alpha what is it?" he asked

"Watch the viewing globe," Alpha told them

The teenagers did as told as a girl in all gold, appeared laughing manically on the globe "Who is that?" Kim asked

"It's the evil; stinging Scorpina" Alpha told the rangers "I haven't seen her in over ten thousand years,"

"Scorpina?" Sabrina questioned "Who would name their kid that?"

"She's unleashing an attack on the warehouse section of Angel Grove," Zack stated

Alpha turned to the teenagers "Be careful Rangers. Beware of Scorpina sting"

"Im coming with you," Sabrina said "Im a ranger, I can't be locked up all day"

"Okay," Jason said "but be careful, if anything happens to you in this time..."

Sabrina smiled at him "I'll be fine Jason"

Jason nodded "Its Morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!

"Sabre Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The Mighty Morphin team morphed, before turning to Sabrina "Fire Storm! Ranger Form!" the 16-year-old commanded, as her suit appeared on her body and her helmet snapped into view "Power of Fire!"

**xXx**

The Mighty Morphin' Rangers attacked first, leaving Sabrina as their surprise attack. Rita didnt know about her yet, which was a big surprise so having the Firebird attack Scorpina would be a big surprise. "Go Puttie Patrol," the human scorpion ordered "attack the Power Rangers!"

The rangers made short work of the Putties and has Scorpina jumped down ready to attack, she was thrown aside by a burst of fire energy. When she landed, she rolled slightly as Sabrina landed in her morphed form in front of her "Gonna have to be faster than that, to get past me!" the red head told the evil scorpion in front of her. Scorpion glared and got back to her feet, she swiped at Sabrina, who blocked the attack and kicked upwards with her foot, Scorpion stumbled backwards, before slashing diagonally across the firebirds chest, causing her to flip over backwards and land back on her stomach.

"Sabrina," the others said as they crowded around her and helped her back to her feet "Are you okay?"

Sabrina nodded as the team of six looked up Scorpina as she laughed, before she was instantly pulled out of battle. The rangers frowned in confusion, but teleported back to the Command centre as Sabrina flamed in behind them, now she knew how to follow the Rangers energy signatures, there wasnt much she couldnt do when it came to following them.

**xXx**

"Rita is about to attack again soon," Jason said, as he sat on the top of the controls in front of him stood Kim

Kim nodded "With Scorpina and the Green ranger out there, we need to keep our guards up" she explained

"I don't get it," Zack sighed "every time Rita attacks, she pulls back"

"Its apart of the big plan," Sabrina told them "All villains do it, when they get close to a victory they pull back and hold off on the final strike. Your Rita is planning something big, and she fears you will destroy her if she stays in battle for too long"

Jason turned to the red head "You know for a girl who hasn't been a ranger for a while, you sure know your way around the subject"

Sabrina smiled "My uncle used to tell me stories of you guys," she explained "When I was a kid, you guys were my idols. I never once expected to grow up and become a ranger myself"

The MMPR rangers smiled at her "At least the Wrist communicators are functional," Billy interrupted looking up from the computers "and the computers are back online"

"Is it powered up enough to start looking for Zordon, again?" Jason asked

"Yes, Jason" Alpha announced "Im scanning the section that Zordon's signature was in"

Sabrina bit her lip and walked forward; she placed her hand onto the controls and closed her eyes "What she doing?" she heard Kim asked from behind, before feeling someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Im trying to locate Zordon," Sabrina answered "the same way I found Jason"

"How's that?" Billy asked

Sabrina frowned "By following his energy signature..." she suddenly gave a gasp, as her eyes snapped open. But instead of their usual blue, there was a glint of gold inside them. This scared the MMPR rangers.

"Sabrina?" Kim asked, touching the 16-year-old, but she was none responding.

The controls beeped and Alpha gave a joyful cry "I've found something," he announced "Sabrina has locked onto his energy field...he's coming through now"

The rangers looked up at the glass tube "Rangers, can you hear me?" asked a voice from before,

"Zordon, we can barely make you out" Zack said, glancing down at Sabrina. She was still in full view of the others, her eyes growing a steady golden colour

"Hang on," Kim said,

Jason turned to the robot "Alpha do something!" he stated

"It's not me," Alpha said "It's her" and he motioned to Sabrina "this is all her doing!"

"Sabrina," Jason said turning to the Firebird "can you bring him back"

"Im not sure," Sabrina answered him, although her vision wasnt secure "im losing him...energy levels dropping to blow zero! You're gonna have to lock onto his energy signature through the controls, before I lose him!"

"Hang on," Billy said turning to Alpha "Lock onto his molecular structure..."

Suddenly the whole system around them started to fail as the lights started to go out all around the command centre "Its not holding," Alpha said, as Zordon and the lights continued to flicker

"Something's drawing power away from the command centre," Billy stated

Sabrina gave a gasp and stumbled backwards away from the controls, they sparked and the electrical surge shorted all over the command centre. "Ow," Sabrina groaned as she hit the controls on the other side of the command centre. The lights flickered to life, and Billy and Kim crowded around Sabrina. Her right arm was covered in wounds, but they were healing themselves, soon there was nothing on her arm and it was like she had never been electrocuted. "Don't ask," she told the rangers upon seeing their faces.

"Rangers," Alpha said quickly from behind "inspect the viewing globe"

Pulling Sabrina too her feet, Kim and Billy followed the others to the viewing globe, to see what was happening "There is a major disturbance in downtown Angel Grove..." Alpha said

"Goldie's back," Sabrina said, "and he's giant!"

The giant Goldar was destroying the city with no remorse or anything. The rangers watched on from their command centre

"Goldar's going off the deep end," Zack stated from in front of Sabrina

"We've gotta stop him," Trini said

Billy frowned from beside Sabrina "it could be a trap!"

"We don't have a choice," Jason said over his shoulder "Sabrina...stay here"

Sabrina frowned "Even in 1993, I have to stay behind when there is a Zord battle!" she complained

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: The third part of 'The Firebird's Journey' what will happen next? Keep reading to find out. Longer chapter this time.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	16. The Firebird's Journey Part IV

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Sabrina and a few other OC's that make an appearance**

* * *

**The Firebird's Journey**

**Part 4**

* * *

Tori sighed as she sank into the comfy sofas in the back of Storm Chargers; it had been approximately 5 hours since Sabrina had disappeared. Zathura had been destroyed and the rangers were hoping that the red head would have returned before they had to fight him again but she hadnt. Cam was working to try and pin point which time line she had flamed out too, but he was having trouble following her energy signal. He had found out more information on Zathura, and when Sabrina had flamed out to protect herself from his attack, she was supposed to have reappeared a few feet away from them. But her energy signal had been intercepted with Zathura's resulting in her being sent into the past and her molecular energy structure disappeared making it impossible for anyone to trace her.

"Thinking about Sabrina?" Blake asked as he entered the back room after the Blonde ninja

The Water ninja looked up "Yeah," she answered "I keep expecting her to come bounding in through the door any second. This is the longest any of us have gone without seeing her"

The Navy ranger nodded in agreement; he too was missing the hyped up ball of energy that was the Phoenix Ranger. For a 16-year-old she wasnt that bad. "Has her mother called for her?" he questioned

Tori shook her head "No," she answered "I think Hayley just thinks she's out with us. Sabrina told me that she left a note for her mom saying she was at the beach with me. Hayley doesnt worry about her daughter like most parents do"

"Hey guys," Dustin said, as he entered the back room where Tori and Blake were talking, Shane and Hunter were being him "Cam still can't find Sabrina" he told them

Tori let out another sigh as she brushed her blonde hair out of her face "How much longer do we have to wait?" she asked

The guys shook their heads, they didnt know. They didnt know where Sabrina was or why she had been sent there. Waiting was getting impatient, they didnt even know if she was okay. She could have been hurt, and they could have done something if they even knew where she was. "Cheer up," Shane said, dropping down beside Tori and wrapping his arm around her shoulders "This is Sabrina we're talking about; you can guarantee that wherever she is, she is safe. She's one of the most independent 16-year-olds I have ever met"

Tori smiled and nodded, although she couldnt stop the fear that she held for the teenager. She really had become like a little sister to the Blonde

"Where are you Sabrina?" she whispered, but the boys heard her and exchanged looks.

**xXx**

Sabrina screamed as the controls sparked around her, the others had readied themselves to morph and had caused a chain reaction as the controls and computers sparked and died; effectively cutting of their link to the morphing grid "What's going on?" Kim asked as she and the others stepped backwards into the control room.

"We're not Morphin'"

"Something is seriously wrong," Trini stated, and Sabrina could hear the hint of fear in her voice

The computers beeped and Sabrina turned to Alpha "Alpha?" she questioned "What is it?"

"Im getting a reading," Alpha answered "Ai ai ai ai! It's an interdimensional power surge, caused by the beam trying to locate Zordon. It's shutting down all sources of energy in the command centre and throughout the morphing Grid"

"You mean we can't morph?" Jason asked

Sabrina shook her head "Not until the power surge ends," she informed the red ranger

"But Goldar is ripping the city apart," Zack protested

"There is nothing we can do," Alpha explained, he tapped the keys on the console before it also died "Oh, and now we've lost the computer too"

"If we can't morph," Jason said, causing the others to turn in his direction "Goldar's gonna trash the world"

Sabrina sighed and looked away; it was at times like this...she wished she had a Megazord.

"Wait a minute," Billy said, as he moved forward; "excuse me," he added to Sabrina who frowned

"Oh," the red head said, jumping up from the console and moving to stand beside Trini and Kim. The Blue ranger nodded and proceeded to try and fix the console, the first time nothing happened except for a few sparks. Billy continued working for a few more moments and soon he was able to get the power back up and running.

"Hey," he said happily "It worked"

"Nice one," Sabrina said patting him on the shoulder "If things are running smoothly you should be able to morph," she added turning to the others

"Let's do it," Zack nodded

Jason moved so that he was standing in front of the others "Alpha keep looking for Zordon while we take care of Goldar," he told the robot "Sabrina..."

"I know," the red head sighed "stay here"

"Guys...Its Morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

After the MMPR rangers had teleported down to earth, Scorpina arrived to distract them; Sabrina frowned as she looked around the command centre. She had told Jason she would stay here and help Alpha look for Zordon, while they dealt with Goldar, so who was she to go against the orders of the red ranger? Even if he wasnt her red ranger; but there was something about the reason he was called 'Leader' the man in red always made the decisions; and besides, he was older than her anyway.

"They need help!" she told Alpha as she watched the rangers roll aside to avoid being squashed by Goldar

"Ai ai ai ai ai," Alpha squeaked "the rangers need your help Zordon! Where are you?"

"Alpha," said a deep booming voice, and although she had heard it twice before Sabrina jumped

"Zordon?" the small robot questioned

The glass tube fizzled slightly "can you read me?"

"Zordon!" Alpha cried happily "Yes, Zordon! I am picking you up!"

"I am in sector D-9," Zordon said in between static fizzles

Sabrina frowned and looked towards Alpha "Where is he?" she asked

"Feed 9," Alpha answered "Im on it, Zordon" and the robot moved to try and locate Zordon through the computers once more. Sabrina pulled back to give him breathing space and turned to the viewing globe to check on the others.

The Phoenix ranger watched closely as she saw Goldar making his way further into town and towards the Youth centre "Ernie," she whispered "Alpha," she added over her shoulder "how long?"

"Im getting close," Alpha answered "The computer is still decoding his co-ordinates"

"You must hurry Alpha," the giant head said "there isn't time"

Unknown to both Sabrina and Alpha the Green ranger had appeared in the command centre; Zordon's warning caused the Phoenix ranger to spin around "Alpha! Look out! Behind you -"

Her red hair whipped around with her, and Sabrina's eyes narrowed at the Green ranger "Hey!" she yelled, as the Green ranger pulled the memory card from Alpha's back "get away from him!" her foot connected with the Green rangers head and sent him stumbling. The Green ranger turned quickly as she aimed a punch at him, and he caught her wrist twisted it painfully before throwing her to the floor. Sabrina's head connected with the side of the monitor and caused her vision to spin.

The Green ranger laughed "Pathetic little girl," he taunted "you can't beat me!"

Sabrina glared up at the Green ranger, before he turned away from her. She reached up and touched the back of her head tentively, and could feel the warm sticky liquid slip through her fingers. She groaned _why do I always get hit in the head?_ She complained

"Im going to make sure your history this time Zordon!"

The giant head flickered in the glass tube as the Green ranger turned to face him "Alpha, what is going on?" the head asked

"Im what's happening old man," the Green ranger responded "The Green Ranger! Rita's prized warrior!"

"Green ranger," Zordon echoed "you will not win following her dark path"

Sabrina groaned from the controls, as she pushed herself up still holding her head "He's got a point," she pointed out "I know what its like to be evil. It gets you know where"

"Shut up!" the Green ranger said, spinning around on Sabrina and grabbing her throat with his hand "you are wrong! She will win, and evil will lose!"

Sabrina glared down at the Green ranger "You never learn do you?" she demanded "Didnt I tell you that Rita would lose to the ultimate power,"

"There is no Ultimate power"

"I believe there is," Sabrina retorted; her eyes started to turn a golden colour and the Green ranger dropped her as if he had been burned; the red head hit the ground once more and groaned as she tried to push herself up "Rita will fall to the Ultimate power! The reason I know...is because it's me!"

"You?" the Green ranger laughed "you're just a pathetic little girl! There is no way, you can beat Rita! Now," he said turning away from the Phoenix ranger and over-looking the consoles "Im going to send the rangers precious leader into another dimension"

Sabrina watched as he tinkered around with the controls "No!" she yelled, trying to get up but her world spun and she landed back on the ground with a thud. Her head spun and her vision blurred; she wasnt getting up until her healing powers kicked in.

"Green ranger," Zordon echoed "Tommy! No!" and he flickered once more

Sabrina clenched her eyes shut tight as she started to feel her healing powers kick in, "You'll never get away with this," she hissed at the green ranger "The Rangers will stop you"

The Green ranger then turned to Sabrina and knelt down in front of her "You can't stop me or Rita," he shushed her "Just sit back and watch the destruction of the other rangers...they can't stop me now,"

Alpha straightened up behind the Green ranger and Sabrina smiled "Maybe not," the robot said "but I can - Computer activate force field around intruder" the robot hit a button the computer and a force field appeared around the Green ranger.

"No!" the Green ranger cried "this is impossible! I thought I shut you off!"

"You did," Alpha explained "but my backup system kicked on"

Sabrina smiled "You rock Alpha!" she exclaimed before looking up at the Green ranger "I told you that you'd never get away with this"

The Green ranger hissed at her and Sabrina narrowed her eyes in response "Alpha!" Zordon said, bringing everyone back to the situation at hand "the grid is fading, I am losing contact"

"I'll get you back," Alpha said quickly, but Zordon's energy signature was fading quickly.

The Green ranger laughed evilly "Its too late robot," he announced "Zordon is gone forever!"

As Alpha tried to bring Zordon back, Sabrina glared up at the younger version of her uncle Tommy and frowned. Why had he never told her about him being a Power Ranger? Let alone the evil Power Ranger, they had so much in common, not that starting out as an evil Power Ranger was a good thing.

"Try all you want, Robot!" the Green ranger hissed "it will do no good"

Sabrina shook her head "Why are you doing this?" she asked "You're not evil! You're under a spell!"

"Sabrina," Alpha started as he turned to the teenager who was still on the floor, but slowly pushing herself to her feet. But the red head ignored the Robot and continued to stare at the Green ranger. "Zordon...im loosing you"

"Zordon is lost," the Green ranger explained "and soon the Power Rangers will have lost too"

"Not if I can help it," Sabrina snapped "Keep trying Alpha," she added softly to the Robot

The Green ranger laughed evilly as Alpha turned to him "You are truly Evil Green ranger, it's about time we found out who is behind that mask"

Sabrina frowned "I already know," she whispered

"Better luck next time, tin head" the Green ranger snarled at Alpha before turning to Sabrina "You can't win!" and he disappeared in a mist of Green smoke

Sabrina glared at the space he once stood in "Wanna bet?" she questioned "I _will_ save you...Uncle Tommy" and seconds after she had spoken her words, flames encased her body and she too disappeared.

"Ai ai ai ai ai," Alpha cried, as he realized he was once again alone in the command centre

**xXx**

"Now Green ranger, grow!" Rita yelled as she threw her magic staff and hit the ground around the Green ranger; there was a small earthquake and the ground gave way before seconds later the Green ranger stood as tall as a Megazord in front of the MMPR rangers alongside Scorpina. Sabrina landed on the mountainside alongside the battle, and turned to Rita Repulsa's voice; she glared at the woman and flamed out so she appeared beside her.

"You!" she hissed

Rita turned and was surprised to see Sabrina behind her in mid air "Who are you?" the witch demanded

"You're worst Nightmare!" Sabrina snapped, as she delivered a kick to Rita's chest knocking the witch through the air and onto the mountainside below as Sabrina appeared from within her flames in front of her "Release Green ranger! You know you can't win!"

Rita laughed manically and Sabrina felt her blood boil, Tommy Oliver was her family; she wasnt walking away until Rita released her hold on him. "You rangers are all the same! Pathetic!"

"Actually, you're the pathetic one!" Sabrina retaliated "You think you can win, when you know you don't have a chance! It's over Rita! You'll never win, I know you won't!"

An explosion sounded from behind them and Sabrina spun around to see the Rangers Megazord fall backwards as the Rangers were ejected and de-morphed. The moon overhead suddenly became light again as the Megazord fell deep down into the lava pits below. "Our Zords!" Sabrina heard Jason yell in vain.

Rita laughed evilly and Sabrina spun around just in time to see her disappear "Coward!" she yelled, before flaming out and re-appearing beside the other rangers.

"Their totalled," Kim cried

Zack watched on in vain "I can't believe it!" he said "It's like Rita destroyed apart of us"

"They were always there for us when we needed them," Billy said sadly

Trini sighed "And now their gone, now when we need them the most"

**xXx**

Once back in the Command centre, Sabrina had to endure listening to the others complain about how things were over. She couldnt believe that they were ready to give up, just after one fail. There were going to be many fails in the time to come, but as long as they stuck together as a team that's all that mattered. Right?

"Power Rangers are History," Kim said walking forward, causing everyone to look up at her

Trini sighed from behind the pink ranger "It's over! Rita's won!"

"Stop it!" Sabrina snapped, causing the MMPR rangers to turn in her direction "You don't seriously think she has won do you? Damn it, Trini...Im living proof that she doesnt win! If Rita won, do you really think I would be here? As a Ranger no less? You're Power Rangers! You can't give up!"

Kim turned away from the 16-year-old "Why shouldn't we?" she demanded "Zordon is gone, the Zords have been destroyed...we're out matched"

"Billy," Alpha said, moving in front of the Blue ranger "what are the chances of bringing Zordon back online?"

"Less than 10%," Billy answered

"Isn't the smallest chance of victory, a reason for us to keep on fighting?" Jason asked "Sabrina is right, she is living proof that Rita doesnt win! The Ranger line obviously doesnt end with us! The World needs us Rangers!"

"Let's face it," Zack said, moving forward "The Green ranger was Rita's trump card. She played it! She won!"

Jason threw his hands up in defeat and walked away as Sabrina moved to stand in front of Zack "That's not true, and you know it!" she snapped "You cannot give up! The entire world rests on your shoulders! My entire future rests on you! If you give up, then I've got _nothing_ to go back to! What do you think Zordon would say if he heard you talking like this?"

"But Zordon's not here," Trini protested

Sabrina spun around and turned on the Yellow ranger "So you don't have a mentor for _one_ battle! Are you incapable of thinking for yourselves?"

For the first time since she had arrived in their time, the MMPR rangers hadnt seen this side of Sabrina; now that they had they made a mental note not anger her again. Suddenly the computer beeped, and all the Rangers from both present and future turned to the computer. "What is it?" Jason asked

"The computer has come up with an answer," Alpha answered "When the Green ranger was called in the force field, the computer took a sample of his DNA; and I've been running them through the computer trying to get a match."

"You mean the computer knows the Green ranger's identity?" Billy asked

"Exactly," Alpha answered

Billy looked up and walked towards the viewing Globe "I'll programme it so it will show us over here," the Blue ranger said, as the others followed

_Its now..._ Sabrina sighed _...or never_

"Finally some answers," Trini said, as she and the others turned away Sabrina and missing the look on her face; this would either strength their contact they had or break it all together.

As Billy set up the image, Sabrina breathed heavily and glanced over Jason's shoulders. The picture pixels were off and needed strengthening but she didnt need it. "Tommy Oliver" she said loudly and clearly.

The others frowned and turned to her "What?" Kim asked

"Aw man..." Zack breathed, as Kim continued to stare at Sabrina in disbelief

Jason shook his head in disbelief "No way!"

"Kimberly," Trini said, staring at the viewing globe "look"

The Pink ranger looked away from Sabrina and back at the viewing globe; she gasped and cupped her mouth with her hands "I don't believe it!" she said in disbelief.

Sabrina sighed "I didnt want to tell you," she murmured to Kim "but you had to know!" and she fell silent as the others exchanged looks, before returning their attention back to the viewing Globe. The new kid in Angel Grove. Tommy Oliver - was the Green ranger!

* * *

**A/N: Wow; epic chapter. Don't you think? Sabrina left Rita a parting gift when she demanded she let Tommy go, but you won't find out until the end of the next chapter what it is. Next chapter will also contain a twist, but also a bigger twist that involves Sabrina and the Firebird as one. Keep reading.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	17. The Firebird's Journey Part V

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter of 'The Firebirds Journey' and then hopefully Sabrina will be returning to her own time. Lets find out what happens next.**

* * *

**The Firebirds Journey**

**Part 5**

* * *

"I cant believe Tommy is the Green ranger," Kim breathed in disbelief as she turned away from the viewing globe; she cast her gaze over Sabrina but the teenager looked in just as much pain as she felt and the Pink ranger couldnt help but wonder why this was affecting the teenager. "There's gotta be a mistake"

"Alpha, are you sure about this?" Jason asked as the little robot appeared beside him

The robot nodded "The computer matched his interspacial bio-vibrations with the Green ranger's," he answered

"Yeah, but the computer's also been under repair," Zack pointed out "Maybe it made a mistake"

"Not likely," Billy responded "Alpha corrected the malfunction"

Sabrina nodded in agreement, although she had known her uncle Tommy had been the green ranger. Not from the fact he had told her, because he hadnt. Zordon had called him Tommy when he had tried to make the giant head disappear, but it was also an easy guess to make what with him disappearing in green smoke and his eyes flashing when she confronted him. It was just hard to believe that one of her heroes had been evil at one point.

"Then Tommy is the Green ranger," Trini sighed

"I think we established that," Sabrina pointed out, trying to hide how much it hurt her about bring right

Zack turned to Kim quickly "How could Tommy do this to us?" he asked

Alpha turned to Sabrina as the 16-year-old sighed "Rita cast a spell over him," she answered, earning confused looks from the others

"How do you know that?" Kim asked

"My uncle used to tell me stories about you guys," Sabrina started to explain "but he never told me the identity of any of the rangers, not even the green ranger -" she frowned at this "- but he used to tell me how the Green ranger happened to come around. He told me all about the spell Rita cast and how the Green ranger was used to almost destroy you guys"

"So everything that has just happened," Jason spoke "you knew about? And you didnt tell us...because?"

"You had to figure it on your own," Sabrina answered "im from the future remember? Anything I say could alter the timeline in ways that could effect me _big time_. - This is why you cant give up" she added "You have to break Rita's spell and save Tommy, because if you dont you'll alter history, effectively destroying my future"

The others looked uncertain and turned away from the Phoenix and Red rangers; Sabrina and Jason sighed as the 16-year-old turned away. "Why does this affect you so much?" Jason asked curiously, turning to face the red head.

"I cant tell you," Sabrina answered "at least not yet. But you'll find out on your own in a couple of months"

Alpha had quickly started to panic "Rita will rule the world! She'll enslave mankind, she'll destroy the Command centre again -" before he could continue Zack stepped in

"Okay, Alpha! Okay" the black ranger said quickly "you've made your point"

"Then you'll reconsider?" the robot asked, earning a giggle from Sabrina and smile to creep onto her face

There was a sigh throughout the MMPR rangers -minus Jason- before they all agreed to help break the spell and take up their ranger duties once more "Right," Jason said taking the lead as usual "We have to find Tommy and break Rita's spell. Let's split up and look for him"

"What if he's at Rita's palace?" Kim asked

Sabrina perked up "I can lure him out" she said "he still believes that Rita is the ultimate evil, when she isnt; with enough taunting he'll follow me anywhere in hopes of destroying me"

The others frowned at this relevation, but trusted Sabrina's judgement "What about Zordon, Alpha?" Trini asked

"Green ranger thought he had gotten rid of him for good," Alpha answered "but there is still a chance that I can bring Zordon back"

Jason nodded "you keep working on that Alpha," he said "as for the rest of us, we'll find Tommy." he then turned to Sabrina and opened his mouth to continue but the red head cut him off

"No!" she said defiantly "I want to find Tommy has much of the rest of you. He plays an important role in my life."

"But -" Jason started

Sabrina shook her head "I wanna help! Then I'll come back here and help Alpha, but I want to find Tommy, please?"

Jason sighed "Fine," he said "you'll go with Kim"

Sabrina and Kim exchanged looks "Dont I always?" Sabrina asked, as Kim smiled.

**xXx**

Just like before Kim and Sabrina teleported a block away from the Youth centre; Erine was inside near the bar with Bulk, Skull and a few other customers watching the TV where it showed Goldar destroying the city from a mammoth size. Kim and Sabrina entered the centre and approached the bar immediately. "Hey Erine," Kim said

The owner of the store looked up at the two "Can you believe this is happening?" he asked, pointing at the TV

"Yeah," Sabrina sighed "I know. Its terrible"

"Thank goodness for the Power Rangers;" Erine said, causing Sabrina and Kim to exchanged smiles.

Bulk and Skull interrupted at that moment, stunned by Erine's annoucement "Hey, you should be thanking us," he pointed at himself and Skull. The young boy nodding in agreement "Yeah, we were the ones who helped the Power Rangers scare off that big ugly gold guy"

"Right," Kim nodded, playing along

Skull nodded "Yeah right! We're the ones who should be on TV!"

"On TV?" Bulk said questionably

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Dream on!" she scoffed "If you two go on TV; I think they'll effectively shut down the studios!"

Bulk and Skull exchanged fruitless looks, before Kim turned back to Erine "Hey, have you seen Tommy?"

"The new kid, right?" the owner asked

Sabrina nodded "Yeah..."

"He's over there," Ernie informed the two girls, who glanced over their shoulders and smiled

"Thanks," they both said at the same time before turning and approaching Tommy who was working out in the gym.

"Tommy," Kim said, as Sabrina fell silent and stared at the boy in Green "Tommy! We know!" the Pink ranger glanced around her before whispering "We know your the Green ranger!"

Tommy who had been in the middle of working out, slammed the bars of the machine back and turned to face Kim "Well, then Pink ranger," he sneered "you should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed"

"Let us help you," Kim protested "We can break Rita's spell"

Tommy immediately got to his feet "Rita is my empress," he hissed "she will soon rule the world!"

"Tommy, please let us help you" Kim pleaded taking his hand

Tommy's eyes flashed as he pulled his hand free from Kim's "You! Have been warned!" he told her and with a fleeting glare at Sabrina he walked away

"Come on," Sabrina said and she lead Kim outside "You go find the others; I'll head back to the command centre and help Alpha. Its gonna be okay Kim, remember? Everything works out in the end"

"I just wish I knew how," Kim answered the red head, before heading in the direction of Billy's garage where the others had agreed to meet and Sabrina flamed out as she returned to the command centre.

**xXx**

"Ai, ai, ai, ai," Alpha complained as he stood in front of the computer "I have to find a way to get Zordon back"

Sabrina flamed in behind the small robot "Any luck Alpha?" she asked, approaching his side

Alpha shook his head "If only I could gain access to his dimensional files...let's see; numerical sequences - correct; sector 10Q9" the computer bleeped "Search intiated! Access Granted!" the robot cheered "I did it!"

"Well done Alpha," Sabrina said, with a smile as the Robot continued its search

**xXx**

"Hey guys," Kim greeted as she joined the guys at Billy's place "Well, me and Sabrina found Tommy"

"You did?" the others asked

The Pink ranger nodded "Yeah, and his eyes were glowing green. It was really scary"

"Wow," Billy said

Zack nodded "Man!"

"He's known all along who we are," Kim continued "Except he still doesnt know who Sabrina is"

"He knows we're the Power Rangers?" Billy asked

Kim nodded "and he is definitely out to get us!"

"Sabrina was right," Jason said "he's _got_ to be under one of Rita's spells"

"That would explain why he has been acting so weird," Kim concluded

"And why the putties didnt attack him," Zack inputted

Billy sighed "finally, this is all starting to make sense!"

The others nodded in agreement as Trini run up at that moment "Trini what's wrong?" Kim asked

Trini breathed in heavily as she recovered from running "There is big trouble downtown," she told them "its all over the radio! There's a monster attacking the business district!"

"Rita's not going to give up, is she?" Jason asked "Its morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Once morphed they took off downtown to face off against the new robot, which the quickly discovered was Tommy's new Zord. "He's up there," Jason said, turning to the top of a near-by building as the others followed his line of sight "Tommy!" he yelled

"Drago Zord," Tommy commanded "Destroy the Power Rangers!" he then put his flute to his lips and blew into it as a soft tune floated out. The Drago Zord responded by firing mini missiles at the rangers and knocking them off their own building rooftop, before turning on the district and causing it to erupted inflames.

"Tommy, stop!" Jason ordered "You dont know what you're doing!"

"Im destroying you!" Tommy retorted "and im doing it because my Empress commands me too!"

**xXx**

Alpha mumbled to himself as he tried to bring back Zordon, as Sabrina observed the other's battle through the viewing glass. They were having a hard time, she needed to do something and fast. If they failed her future would be no more, and that would mean total destruction for her, wouldnt it? She would be trapped here, or would she just disappear? There was already a Sabrina Horizon in Angel Grove at this moment, the younger version of herself. If she knew anything about Time Travel it was no two counterparts could survive in the same timeline for too long; eventually one would have to go. This wasnt her time, so it would be her that would be leaving.

"Alpha 5," said a distant voice, which caused both Sabrina and Alpha to look up expectantly "Well done...you have re-established our computer link up"

Sabrina smiled as the giant head of Zordon appeared in the glass tube; the small robot had done it. He had managed to bring him back. Now it was only a matter of time before he noticed her, would he react defensively like Alpha had or would he understand her predicament? What she didnt expect was for Zordon to call her by her 'nickname'.

"Zordon, its you!" Alpha cried "Your back!"

"Yes Alpha," Zordon responded, "get them to their Zords, immediately!"

Sabrina frowned "that's going to be difficult" she told him "their Zords have been consumed by the Lava pits"

"Ah the Firebird graces us with her presences," Zordon said "I was wondering when you would appear"

"I have been here for the majority of 24 hours nearly" Sabrina informed him "I dont even know why I am here...I just want to go home"

Zordon shook his head "You are here for a reason, Firebird" he explained "and that reason is about to surface. You are the only one who can help the Rangers now, you must call upon your powers as the Phoenix to ressurect their Zords from the lava pits and lead them into battle"

Sabrina frowned "but that's not how it works!" she protested "I cant do anything here in the past, I'll change my future!"

"You are not here merely to observe, young Firebird" Zordon corrected her "you are here to help! Trust me, and you will soon understand your true purpose"

The red head's frown deepened, but something was telling her inside that Zordon was right and she needed to trust him. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the destruction of downtown Angel Grove before sighing and turning back to the giant head "Okay..." she agreed "what do I need to do?"

_-Scene-_

Sabrina pulled herself up onto the ledge over-looking the lave pits, she could feel the heat radiating off of the molten rock below but smiled at the fact that she seemed cool in the presence of heat. "Here goes nothing..." she muttered as she closed her eyes and held up her hands like she was summoning something from the depth's below. The ground shook around her, but she didnt stumble like she normally would have, it was like she was one with what was around her. Focusing all of her energy on the Zords of the MMPR rangers, the Lave beneath her started to bubble before it broke apart as the Zords started to rise from within the molten rock.

The 16-year-old gasped as she saw them land behind her one-by-one, before a sixth Zord made its way out of the molten river. This was different to the other Zords, it was in the shape of a bird. Its exterior was a scarlet red and it had streaks of gold all over its wings and tail; its eyes were a bright blue colour and it seemed to hum when it saw Sabrina. It was a Phoenix. Sabrina's eyes widened when it landed behind her, it was just as majestical as a real bird and she couldnt believe that at long last she was finally getting her own Zord.

Was this what Zordon meant when he saw **'Soon you will understand your true purpose'**? Had she come back in time to gain access to her Zord? Or was something else on the playing field that she had yet to reach. The Zords roared behind her, as the Phoenix's hum sounded louder and quelled the impaientness of the other Zords. Sabrina smiled; it was like her Zord had free reign over all, like they all bowed beneath it. Making a quick decision, Sabrina jumped into her Zord and as if by reading her mind it lifted into the air and soared towards the destruction down town. The MMPR Zords following behind her.

**xXx**

The ground shook violently as the Drago Zord continued it's rampage and Tommy watched on commanding the Zord and bending it to his will. The other Rangers had barely enough time to stay on their feet let alone thing of a Plan B on how to stop the Green ranger. Suddenly a soft hum was heard over the destruction, and Kim and Trini looked at the same time.

"What's that sound?" the Yellow ranger asked

Kim shook her head "I dont know" she answered

At that moment their Power Morphers started to glow catching the attention of the guys "My Power morpher," Jason exclaimed, turning to see his friends were also glowing "Zordon's back!" he guessed

The humming started to get louder as Tommy started looking for the source also and within minutes the Phoenix Zord swooped into view taking the other rangers by surprise. "Hey guys," Sabrina called to the others.

"Sabrina!" the MMPR rangers yelled together as Sabrina's new Zord swooped in and deflected all blast from the Drago Zord

"You guys looked like you could use some help," Sabrina continued "so...I brought you some back-up! Check it out!"

Thunderous footfalls echoed around the district and the other rangers gasped and yelled as their Zords came running into view "Our Zords!" they yelled

"Yeah," Sabrina laughed "are you gonna stand there all day, or you gonna help me?"

Jason nodded "Let's do it guys!" he commanded and the MMPR jumped up into their Zords to take on the Drago Zord, alongside Sabrina.

With Sabrina and Kim flying around in the air, Jason took the Drago Zord, after a few hits to the Tyrannosaurus Zord, he managed to take down the Drago before commanding the other Rangers to combine their Zords to create the Megazord. The only person to remain in Zord configuration was a certain red head, who was more than happy to wait for an opening. The Megazord battle was handled effectively by the MMPR as Sabrina smiled as History unfolded before her eyes.

Once the Zord was out of the way, she set her Phoenix Zord down as Jason and Tommy battled it out. She knew not to intervene, this wasnt her battle. Besides, all she could really think about at this moment was the possible fact that she may have been going home after this battle. She was finally going to see Tori and the others again, she had only been gone a day, but it was a day away from her friends and she missed them. She missed hanging out at the beach with Tori, or down at the track with Dustin, Hunter and Blake. She missed watching Shane at the Skate park and helping Kelly out in the shop.

She missed the conversations she had with her mother, and even playing football with Peter and the others. She had missed training, but at the moment not even that bothered her. She would just tell Peter that she had a family emergency to take care of and that's the reason behind her not showing up for practice. She would make it up to him, but the team were flexiable. They knew she was a kid but she had alot of responsiblities so once in a while it was okay for her to fall behind with some things; even though she was usually on top of her work. But she'd make up for it, she would. Because Soccer was an important part of her life.

"Im sorry Tommy," Jason's voice cut through Sabrina's thoughts and the red head looked up too see the battle between the Red and Green rangers was over; she frowned, she really needed to work on her listening. The red ranger destroyed the sword Tommy had been using, and suddenly the Green ranger glowed green before it disappeared, leaving Tommy completely de-morphed and lying in the sand, wondering what the hell was going on.

Sabrina smiled as she ejected herself from her Zord and landed on the other side of Tommy, as the others relinqushed their morphs "You destroyed the Power Sword," Zack said, "Rita's spell is broken!"

Jason nodded as he run forward to where Sabrina was helping Tommy to his feet "Are you okay, Tommy?" the red ranger asked

"What happened to me?" Tommy asked

"You're no longer under Rita's power," Jason answered

"Argh," Tommy complained "my head's spinning!"

"Being evil does that to you," Sabrina informed him "It will pass..."

Tommy frowned down at her "What have I done?"

"What you did, you did under Rita's influence," Jason explained "You own the Power now. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita,"

"After everything that has happened?" Tommy asked, surprised how quick they could forgive him

Sabrina rolled her eyes beneath her helmet "Tommy, they need you! Its your destiny"

"How do you know what my destiny is?" Tommy asked her "Who are you?"

"The daughter of a Friend," Sabrina answered him "and the reason I know your destiny is because..." she shrugged "I know you!"

Jason nodded "It's where you belong," he added "Will you join us, Tommy?"

Tommy looked around as the other's nodded in agreement, as he shook Jason's hand. Sabrina smiled at the exchange, before relinquishing her morph.

"Well, that took longer than I expected" she sighed

_-Scene-_

"Oh, look Zordon," Alpha said as he watched Jason and Tommy shake hands

Zordon nodded "you are watching History in the making," he confirmed "the Prophecies have been complete! The sixth Power Ranger is now one of us"

"Hooray!" Alpha cried "and what of the second prophecy?"

"The Phoenix Zord has been unleashed," Zordon confirmed "the protector has grown stronger! She is ready for the final battle!"

**xXx**

With the battle out of the way, the Power Rangers returned to the Command Centre where they were happy to see Zordon had returned "We've missed you Zordon," Jason told him.

Sabrina nodded "Yeah, they were ready to give up without you" she told him

"The fact remains," Zordon responded "even has a faced your biggest danger, with all the odds stacked against you. You carried on like true superheroes and percivere"

"We really owe alot to Alpha," Trini said, and if Alpha had been human he would have probably blushed from the apprecation"

Billy nodded "and Sabrina" he added "she's got a temper problem"

Sabrina gaped at the Blue ranger "I do not!" she protested "you just needed a motivational push in the right direction!"

The others chuckled at her response "Alpha, you displayed great leadership abilities in my absence," Zordon told the robot "I am very proud of you"

"Oh, well, I...uh...shucks" he stammered before walking away causing Trini to laugh

Zordon then turned to Sabrina "and young Firebird," he spoke again, causing everyone to turn in Sabrina's direction "do you now understand why you were sent here?"

"I think so," Sabrina answered "my Zord was trapped beneath Angel Grove; I just dont understand why I had to travel 10 years into the past to claim it"

"Your Megazord is not the only reason you were brought here," he informed her "History has repeated itself; you have come full circle, young one. The Firebird is complete"

Sabrina frowned "I dont understand..." she mumured

"There has never been more than one Phoenix," Zordon explained "10-years-ago when the Phoenix made it's self known I was the great power who banished it to a protector. A young girl. At the time, this girl was a mere 6-years-old and had no idea that she was carrying a great power. A great evil. For 10-years this child grew, each time growing weaker and then stronger as the Phoenix grew with her. Dying at least every 2 years and being reborn, making the protector stronger and able to withstand its power..."

The rangers listened on with fascination, as the words sunk into Sabrina "Who was the protector Zordon?" Jason asked

Zordon turned to look at Sabrina "I think you know the answer to that one; Firebird," he spoke

"Sabrina?" Kim questioned

"The protector's name was Sabrina Horizon," the 16-year-old answered, before looking up at Zordon "Its me! It's always been me!"

Zordon nodded "At the time you were too young to fulfill your destiny as a Power Ranger, and therefore your Zord as remained trapped beneath Angel Grove. Awaiting your call" he explained "now it has been returned to you, and the prophecy has been complete. You are ready...ready to go home and finish your own destiny. To pass on the legacy of the Phoenix..."

"...or die protecting it," Sabrina finished for him "I know how the legend goes. Either I pass the Phoenix onto my children, or I will die protecting it"

"There will come a time, young Firebird" Zordon begun again "that the Phoenix will disappear...just like it reappeared in the first place. Have faith."

Sabrina smiled and nodded "Thank you Zordon," she said. Coming to the past not only helped her find her Zord, or live out a piece of crucial history, but also helped her understand apart of her life better. At least now she understood why she had been chosen to be the keeper of the Phoenix, it hadnt been fate or random fact. It had been destiny.

"And now I welcome our newest ranger," Zordon continued "now that you are a true Power Ranger Tommy, you must follow three basic rules or lose protection of the Power"

Tommy nodded

"First," Zordon continued "never use your Power for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you and Third, keep your identity secret; no one can know you are a Power Ranger"

"You can count on me Zordon, 100%" Tommy responded, before Billy approached him with a communicator wrist bracelet

The Blue ranger handed it over "Here, made you a communicator" he said

"Wow, thanks man" Tommy said, as he took the box

Jason walked forward "You're one of us now," he said "welcome aboard"

"A new chapter has begun rangers," Zordon spoke once more "let the Power protect you"

Sabrina smiled "speaking of Chapter...how do I get back to mine?" she asked

"You have learned everything you came back here to learn," Zordon informed her "The path back is up to you now; let the Phoenix be your guide. And may the power protect you"

The red head nodded and turned to the others as Jason put out his hand and the others followed. Tommy and Sabrina were one of the lasts to follow suit, but did in the end "Power Rangers!" they called, as the new chapter of their lives began.

Sabrina pulled back from the rangers and moved to stand away from the computers; she turned to the others and smiled "Bye guys..." she said as flames erupted around her and she disappeared.

Kim smiled "Good luck Sabrina..." she mumured, staring at the spot where the 16-year-old had stood seconds ago

**xXx**

Sabrina travelled through time at immense speed; she didnt have a chance to see if everything was going right because she had her eyes closed as the flames licked her body. Suddenly the flames died and she stepped out onto the leafy grounds outside the Wind Ninja Academy, she smiled. She was home.

"Did it work?" a familiar voice asked from in front of her "this place looks exactly the same"

The red head turned to voice and gasped "Cam?" she asked

Cam Watannabe spun around as he got back to his feet and faced the teenager "Sabrina?" he asked "What are you doing here?"

Sabrina frowned "What do you mean? This is my home, of course im gonna be here!"

"No," Cam said, shaking his head "Sabrina, I just travelled back through time to come here!"

The red head stopped "You mean we're not in 2003?" she asked. Cam shook his head "Aww man!" Sabrina complained "not again! Time travel stinks!"

Cam chuckled, but before he could say anything the sound of hooves was heard on the ground behind the two, the two ninja's turned as a large black horse reared up and a Ninja sat on top of it, staring down at them. The only thing of the ninja on the horse that they could see were his eyes. Cam and Sabrina exchanged looks.

Why did this have disaster written all over it?

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, I have finished 'The Firebird's Journey' now its onto the 'Samurai's Journey' what adventure lies ahead of Sabrina this time? So instead of going forward in time, she went even further back. Who liked the twist that Sabrina found out about herself, so apparently there has only been one Protector. If your confused I apologize, it's easy for me to understand because I watch alot of shows that involve time travel. Like Torchwood or Primeval.**

**The idea of Sabrina creating her own past came from Primeval; its hard to put into words to explain but if you have ever sat through at least season 1 of Primeval then you will understand what I am talking about. If you havent, I apologize that I couldnt put it in simpler terms.**

**Oh, and I apologize for any gramma mistakes or spelling mistakes; It really late and I dont have time to 'word check' my work. Night.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	18. The Adventures of a Samurai Part I

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Has you have most probably guessed the beginning of 'Samurai's Journey' has already passed so this is going to start off from part 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Samurai**

**Part 1**

* * *

The Ninja spun off the horse and landed on his feet in front of Cam and Sabrina; the two at this moment were standing staring at the masked Ninja in surprise. "The password?" he asked "Tell me the password or perish where you stand"

"Air, Water and Earth has one" Cam said with an air of confidence

Sabrina frowned and looked between Cam and the masked Ninja "Sorry," the Ninja spoke before lunging forward and grabbed Cam's arm "Wrong answer" and he threw Cam over his shoulder

"Look, trust me" Cam said, tripping the Ninja and rolling backwards "Some day that will be the password"

The Ninja threw a punch at Cam, but Sabrina blocked it and grabbed his wrist, she tossed him over her shoulder; mimicking the move that the Ninja had used on Cam moments ago. "Wait," the Ninja said as Sabrina stood over him "Only students here are taught that move. Where did you learn that?"

"You wouldnt believe us if we told you," Cam responded, pulling Sabrina behind him

"Try me," the Ninja said racing forward again, but the Ninja's sensei appeared walking towards them from across the lake; leading from the waterfall.

Sabrina faltered in her defence as the Sensei stopped before them "That's enough, Hanoi"

"Hanoi?" Cam frowned

The Ninja turned and removed his mask "Sensei, I caught these intruders" Hanoi stated "they know our ways"

"Give them a test uniform" Sensei said "and have them join the new students. We will soon know if they are meant to be here"

"Test uniforms?" Cam questioned "You still have -"

He was cut off when Sabrina nudged him in the shoulder, he turned in her direction but she didnt have a chance to say anything as the Sensei of the past spoke once more "Until we are sure whether you belong to Air, Earth or Water, you will wear no colour" he explained and then turned to Hanoi "and Hanoi, don't be late for class again. Im beginning to question your commitment to your Ninja training" and turned and walked away.

Hanoi looked down as Cam shook his head and laughed "Sound's like someone is in the Ninja dog house," he snickered

"Don't push your luck," Hanoi responded without looking back "and stop staring at me!"

"Sorry," Cam apologized "you just remind me of someone"

"Follow me," Hanoi said; before walking out onto the water and disappearing behind the waterfall

"Im coming," Cam had said "Father"

Sabrina turned to Cam in surprised "Dude, seriously?" she asked, following him out onto the lake and then on behind the waterfall. "No, but seriously? He's you dad? He's Sensei?"

Cam rolled his eyes as Sabrina continued to follow along beside him, still badgering him about is father. They had been given their test uniforms at the front gate and shown to a place they could change, when he had walked out of his changing room she had been waiting for him outside, the only difference in her uniform to his, was she was wearing a mask; and the questioning had begun once more. The two friends from the future joined a small group of people near the front of an elevated stage on which the Sensei of the past stood.

"Students at ease," the Sensei said "in the tradition of the Wind Ninja Academy, we must welcome our new students with a demonstration. Our best fighter, Hanoi, will demonstrate"

The Sensei moved off the stage; and the guard that apprehended Cam and Sabrina took his place, he was holding a wooden sword and slashing it through the air in fluid movements

"Hanoi talks tough, but he can be beaten" said a Ninja behind Cam "I should know"

Both Sabrina and Cam turned to the speaker, and saw an identical replica of the boy on the stage. The only difference was the slickness of their hair and their uniforms. Hanoi was wearing red, proving he was a Wind Ninja and this new Ninja was wearing yellow, proving he belonged to the Earth Ninja's. Sabrina frowned as she looked between the two "Dude...you're -"

"Twins," the Earth Ninja responded "Im Kia"

Cam turned back to the front "I can't believe dad never told me," he whispered

"What?" Kia questioned, having heard Cam speak

"Uh? Oh, nothing" Cam said quickly "It's just been a real weird day"

Sabrina scoffed "Tell me about it" she then back to face the front "this mask itches!" she complained, reaching up to take it off.

Cam caught her hand "I think you were giving a mask for a reason," he told her "Females aren't supposed to join the Wind Ninja Academy..."

"But Tori -" Sabrina started but was cut off, as Sensei from the past moved back onto the stage; she dropped her voice to a whisper and leaned in closer to Cam "Tori is a female! And she is a Water Ninja!"

"Of our time," Cam explained "not of this time"

"But it itches!" Sabrina protested

Cam threw her a look and silenced her, as Sensei started to speak. "For our next part of the demonstration, we shall need a volunteer" Sensei said, as he started to walk through the new students. He stopped in front of Cam for a few moments, before moving onto Sabrina and another student beside the red head, who was also wearing a mask. He handed over the second sword to the second masked student and motioned for him to the stage.

"But Sensei," Hanoi started to protest "this is a new student, the fight is unfair"

"We shall see," Sensei said, with a smile "You may begin"

The two students bowed to show one another respect; before Hanoi raised his sword in front of him. The new students held onto the hilt of their sword, which remained in the holder. The two circled around one another before Hanoi charged forward, swinging wildly at the masked students who simply blocked his attacks. Hanoi looked up and smirked; the Ninja swiped the sword down and sheathed it quickly.

Hanoi jumped forward once more, trying to strike the Ninja who moved out of his range. He swung aiming for the torso but the Ninja moved the hilt so it rejected the attack; grabbing the sword the Ninja struck upwards propelling Hanoi into the crowd.

"Woah..." Sabrina murmured

Cam nodded "The only time I've seen sword techniques like that was from a - " he started

"Samurai," Kia finished, clearly impressed

Hanoi jumped forward and flipped around bringing his sword down, the Ninja blocked it one handed and swiped the sword downward tripping Hanoi. The Ninja sheathed the sword and stepped on Hanoi's hand holding his sword.

"Excellent Miko," Sensei said, walking onto the stage

The masked Ninja stepped off of Hanoi's wrist and took a step back; "Miko?" Hanoi questioned "But that's a girl's name"

Miko removed her mask, revealing a long flowing black haired girl "Mom?" Cam questioned, causing Sabrina to turn in his direction.

"He's a she!" Hanoi stuttered "I mean - she's a girl"

"That seems fairly obvious," Sensei said "Hanoi, meet your victor - Miko"

Miko bowed in respect

Hanoi shook his head "But her sword work," he continued "It's not the Wind Ninja way"

"Very observant," Miko said "I was trained as a Samurai by my father"

"This student has displayed impressive skills," Sensei said "and I allow her to enrol here as the first female in the schools history"

Hanoi looked unimpressed and he stormed off the stage, brushing his brother's shoulder as he fled. "Oh, he looks mad," Sabrina muttered watching her future Sensei leave.

"Thank you Sensei," Miko said from the stage. When she stood, Cam noticed a pulsating green orb around her neck, he nudged Sabrina's shoulder and motioned to the orb, but he wasnt the only one who noticed it. Kia had too. Miko tucked it under her shirt, hiding it from view.

**xXx**

The students had dispersed off doing their own training, Miko made her way to the boundaries of the forest surrounding the Ninja Academy. She headed into the trees and slashed her wooden sword through the air. She had to practice at least twice a day on her sword work. She spun around and held her sword up to Kia who had snuck up behind her, when she saw who it was; she lowered the sword and placed it back in the sheath. "Please, don't stop," Kia said, his eyes looking at Miko's necklace "That pendant is beautiful, may I?"

Miko raised he hand and grabbed the pendant taking a step back

"Im sorry, it's a family heirloom," she said "you understand?"

A look of annoyance flashed across Kia's face, but he covered it well "of course," he said, before his eyes turned black "Tell me about it! Let me see that amulet"

As if in a trance, Miko started to lower her hand. Kia moved to grab the amulet but a voice interrupted them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Cam asked,

Kia jerked away and Miko shook her head blinking "Im sorry, Miko," Cam apologized "I wanted to talk to you about your Samurai technique"

Miko quickly hid her amulet "Of course," she answered

"I must go," Kia said turning around and walking away

Cam watched him go suspiciously; he shook his head and turned back to Miko as they started to walk out of the forest and up the path towards the tent Miko would be using.

_-Scene-_

"I though the Wind Ninja was supposed to show calmness and level-headness?" Sabrina questioned as she came to a stop beside the stables where the guards horses were kept, she spotted Hanoi outside beside the black horse that he was on when he had caught her and Cam outside the academy grounds. She reached for her mask and pulled it off, blowing her hair out of her face and flattening it as the static parts stood on end.

Hanoi looked up from the horse as Sabrina came to a halt in front of the black creature, smiling as the horse breathed onto her and blew her hair backwards "Yeah, he is supposed to," Hanoi answered her

Sabrina patted the horses face and turned back to Hanoi "So why did you storm off like that?" she asked "It can't be because Sensei let Miko in can it?"

"Maybe," Hanoi answered

With a roll of her eyes, Sabrina moved around the horse to stand on his right side "You know you're gonna have to let go of the old traditions someday," she told him "Females have every right to learn to be a Ninja just like every male does. And some girls are good at being stealthy" she grinned

Hanoi chuckled and shook his head "Like you?" he asked

"No," Sabrina answered "im just good at keeping everyone in line..."

"That could come in handy around here," Hanoi grinned and Sabrina shook her head as she turned to the horse in front of her, reaching her hand up to run her fingers through the mane of hair on its back. The rough texture of his skin under her fingers and the soft noises he made when she petted him. "You like horses?" Hanoi asked

"Yeah," Sabrina nodded "my best friend owns her own pedigree horses; we used to go riding everyday. Before I moved"

Hanoi nodded "Im about to start my patrols," he said moving around the red head to ready the horse "Care to join me?" he asked

"Seriously?" Sabrina asked "I'd love too"

Her future Sensei smiled and motioned for two more of the guards to ready another horse for Sabrina, one that she climbed onto the stead and followed Hanoi through the academy grounds.

**xXx**

"How did you learn those moves?" Cam asked, as he and Miko walked back towards her tent

"The Samurai spirit has been passed down in my family for generations," Miko explained

Cam nodded "along with the Amulet?"

"Yes," Miko answered "It was given to me by my father. Tell me about your family?" she suddenly asked

"Well, my father is my Sensei," Cam answered "and my mother died when I was young"

"Oh," Miko said sadly "im sorry"

Cam smiled and nodded once "She was a great warrior, my father says she would never approve of the life I have chosen, of me doing what I am doing"

The two stopped outside Miko's tent "I have a feeling if she could see you now," she said "she might feel differently" she then turned and entered the tent.

Cam turned away and smiled "Thanks mom," he said softly, before a noise came from his pocket. He removed the scroll as it started to pulsate "Alright! I get it! The letters are stronger when I am near the amulet. But how do I get it?"

_-Scene-_

Inside the tent, Milo set her amulet down carefully and bowed in respect before she disappeared behind a screen to write a letter. A Ninja walked in, they were dressed in a test uniform. They grabbed the amulet and attempted to escape unseen and unheard; but accidently knocked over an oil point with a clatter. Miko turned and saw the Ninja "Cam?" she asked, before spotting her amulet in their hand "Hey! That's mine!" she said, chasing the new student out, but when she had gotten outside the new student had disappeared.

**xXx**

Cam stood alone in the woods, he was looking for Sabrina after having no way to contact her now that he wasnt at his computer. As he turned to the sound of voices, his gaze caught a flash of green somewhere deeper in the forest. He watched it curiously before Miko sprang out of the trees like a jungle cat. She kicked him to the ground and bent his arm backwards. "Where is it?" she demanded furiously "Why did you take it?"

"What are you talking about?" Cam asked, sounding really confused

"Give it back and I'll make sure the punishment is merciful!" Miko shouted, as the sound of voices and hooves became louder and Hanoi appeared with the Ninja guard and Sabrina alongside him.

Sabrina frowned "Cam?" she questioned, jumping off her horse and steadying him before making her way towards her friend. "What happened?"

"He stole my Amulet!" Miko answered

Sabrina turned to the older female "Are you sure it was Cam?" she asked "I know him, he wouldnt steal anything!"

"Im sure," Miko answered "he kept asking me questions about it; and the person who stole it was wearing a test uniform!"

"There is half an academy of students here, wearing test uniforms!" Sabrina protested "You can't be sure it was him!"

"As Captain of the Academy Guard, I must place you under arrest!" Hanoi said, and the Ninja's jumped down to grab Cam and dragged him off; Miko following behind them. Sabrina turned to Hanoi "Im sorry Sabrina; but I have to do my job"

Sabrina sighed "But he's innocent!" she protested "You have to believe me!"

Suddenly a faint glow caught Hanoi's attention "What's that?" he asked quietly, causing Sabrina's frown to deepen "You might be right," he added to the red head "I want you to go with your friend, I got to check something out"

Sabrina shook her head "No!" she answered "Clearing Cam's name is the only thing I want to do now, and im not going to be able to do that back there! Im coming with you, wherever it is your going!"

"Fine!" the Wind Ninja said, as he threw her the reign of her horse "Follow me"

"Yes, sir" she mocked as she climbed back onto her horse and followed him deeper into the forest, following the faint glow of green that was flickering in the distance.

**xXx**

Cam looked out into the crowd as two guards led him onto the stage; Miko was watching from the base of the stage as more Ninja's played drums from the side. They instantly stopped as the guards walked off _where are you Sabrina?_ He thought looking for the familiar flicker of red hair in the mass of students but there wasnt on. A dead quiet rippled through the academy and the Sensei walked forward.

"You stand accused of stealing from a fellow student," Sensei spoke "We've heard from several eye witnesses, that they saw you commit this crime. Do you have anything to say?"

Cam turned his gaze to his mother "Miko, I would never do this to you" he told her

"The law of the Wind Ninja Academy does not waver on this issue," Sensei continued "Those guilty of breaking the Ninja Code must be banished. The evidence seems irrefutable. I will now pass judgement on the accused."

Cam stood there; although he looked calm he was also terrified and wondering how this would affect his life in the future. "Come on Sabrina..." he muttered to himself "where are you?"

_-Scene-_

"I'll take that!" Sabrina said as she flipped into view and snatched the amulet from Hanoi's brother Kia, as he stood in the clearing trying to open the amulet. The Earth Ninja looked up and glared at her as Sabrina noticed his eyes were black "Dude! You are the second person who has tried to freak me out with the eyes thing! It doesnt work!" he eyes flashed Gold "See!"

Kia faltered as he stumbled backwards "The Phoenix!" he breathed

Sabrina frowned "Huh...how do you -" how the hell did he know she was the Phoenix? As far as she was aware the Phoenix didnt even make an appearance until 1993; and that was a few years off, hell she didnt even know what the year was so she couldnt even guess how far back she had gone. Kia suddenly grabbed her shoulder and flipped her over his body, the girl yelped as she gripped the amulet tightly in her hand and landed on her feet as she twisted Kia's arm and kicked him in the side, sending him stumbling away from her. "That wasnt very nice!" she snapped

"Are you okay?" Hanoi asked, touching Sabrina's shoulder as he appeared beside her

Kia smirked "Partnered with a new student, brother?" he asked "a girl no less!"

"As head of the Academy guard, I order you to come with me!" Hanoi told his brother who shook his head and laughed

"Make me," Kia said

Sabrina smirked "Okay," she said; she handed Hanoi the amulet and moved forward. Kia tried to defend himself, but Sabrina was faster. She gripped his hands and as soon as she latched onto him, she flamed out. Taking Hanoi with her.

**xXx**

"My judgement is -" Sensei started but was interrupted by a flame which erupted at the edge of the stage and Sabrina, Kia and Hanoi appeared.

Sabrina pushed Kia forward as he landed kneeling in front of the stage "Not guilty!" she said,

"Kia?" Miko breathed

Hanoi looked down at his brother "Now tell the truth!" he yelled at his brother

"Im the one who took the amulet," Kia admitted as he smirked

"We caught him in the woods," Hanoi said, holding up the amulet "he was trying to use dark Ninja powers to unlock the amulet"

Kia shook his head, as he pushed himself up "You always did know how to ruin a party didnt you brother?" he asked

"Any use of the Dark powers will bring immediate expulsion," Sensei said "This is the first rule of the Wind Ninja Academy! Have you anything to say Kia?"

Kia got back to his feet, using the stage as leverage "Not really! Im more of a man of action," he said, before blasting his Sensei off the stage. He then turned and blasted the students, save for his brother and Sabrina. His eyes landed on the two in front of him, and he noticed Hanoi holding the amulet, Kia pushed his hands forward as he blasted Hanoi, the boy in question pushed Sabrina aside and she flamed out once more, reappearing beside the fallen Sensei on the other side of the stage.

"Stop him!" Hanoi yelled, and Sabrina looked up to see Kia on the stage as Cam held the amulet

Kia turned to his brother "This is between me and the new kid!" he shouted, before lifting his arms up into the air and formed a protective bubble around himself and Cam,

"Cam!" Sabrina yelled, running onto the stage but was met by a force field, she thumped the outside of the field but she couldnt get through.

"Pity, things were going so well until you showed up!" Kia told Cam

Cam put the amulet over his head "Sorry to spoil your fun," he retorted

"You want to make it up to me?" Kia asked, reaching for one of the swords on the stage "hand over the amulet"

"I can't do that!" Cam said, reaching for the second sword on the stage

"Well, then," Kia responded "I'll take it from you"

With Hanoi, Sabrina and Miko trapped on the outside, Kia and Cam started slashing at one another, neither gaining a hit. When they locked swords, both refused to budge.

"You're a stubborn one!" Kia shouted

Cam smirked "It runs in the family!" he responded

"Give me the amulet," Kia yelled furiously "or you'll regret ever crossing my path!"

"Like I already don't!" Cam retorted

The fight started once more and Cam seemed to be losing big time, every slash, kick, and trip or punch Kia delivered and at the end, the result was Cam on his back as Kia towered over him "No!" Sabrina yelled "Cam!"

"You put up a quite a fight," Kia shouted "but prepare to meet your end!"

He brought his sword down only be met by Cam's. The boy held it there with all his strength and the amulet started to glow green, a light shot out of it, wrapping itself around Kia's hands and causing him pain. It pushed him into the air, where he lost control of the bubble and came tumbling back to Earth. The force field disappeared, and Hanoi, Sabrina and Miko scrambled onto the screen, the red head reached her friend first and pulled him back to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Miko asked

Cam nodded "Yeah," he responded "what just happened?"

"The Samurai amulet has found its rightful owner," Miko answered

"But I can't take this!" Cam protested "It's yours!"

"But you must," Miko countered "it is why you came back here isn't it?"

Sensei pushed his way past the four of them at that moment and stood in front of Kia. "You think you can stop me from harnessing the darkest powers in the universe?" Kia asked "I will rule this world and all others within my reach!" he threw a cruel smile towards Sabrina who shrunk back behind Cam.

"You have brought this fate upon yourself, you will be cast adrift in the universe where you're Dark Ninja Powers may cause you no harm. You are hereby stripped of your rank and the man known as Kia no longer exists" Sensei shouted

"I have no use for you archaic ways, or you worthless name," Kia responded "from now on, I will take the name of the Ancient Warrior of Evil. From this point forward, I will be known as Lothor"

"No!" Cam and Sabrina shouted, as Sensei threw a bubble at Kia trapping him inside

"I will not forget the part you played in this brother," Kia shouted pointing at Hanoi "I will extract my revenge!"

"Be gone," Sensei said throwing his hand into the air as the ball travelled into the sky "Lothor!"

Cam and Sabrina run forward "He has to be destroyed!" Cam told the Sensei "What if he comes back?"

Sensei turned to them "We can only judge someone by their actions in the present, not by a future we cannot see" Sensei said

"Please," Sabrina pleaded "trust us. We must destroy him now!"

A pulsating sound was heard, and Cam pulled out a scroll. Sabrina frowned "Im out of time!"

The scroll got bigger, and the Phoenix ranger moved to stand behind Cam "Can I travel back this way?" she asked "After the last two times, I don't trust my flaming powers"

"Use the amulet," Miko said,

Cam turned to her quickly "Wait! How will I know - there's so much I want to ask you! So much I want to tell you!"

"Future consequences!" Sabrina reminded him

Miko smiled "Goodbye Cam," she said "and good luck"

Cam stared at his mother long and hard before Sabrina tugged on his hand as she stepped through the scroll "Come on," she urged him, as he followed her and they started to travel back to the future. Miko and Hanoi shared a look as the scroll disappeared.

**xXx**

The faint sound buzzing sound was heard, quelled softly by the low humming sound. The Ninja Storm rangers looked up and around, as two large flying objects came towards them, as they got closer they realized the buzzing sound was coming from a helicopter like Zord and the humming was coming from the bird.

"Check it out," Dustin said

Tori stared at the two Zords "What is it?"

"I don't know," Shane answered with a small shake of his head

Suddenly a voice spoke loud and clear throughout the clearing "Hello Power Rangers, it looks like you could use a little help!" a ranger was standing on the edge of the helicopter Zord "Green Samurai ranger at your service!"

"Hey!" the alien shouted "Who are you?"

"We're the rangers who are gonna take you down!" the Green ranger responded, returning to the cock-pit of his Zord and following the bird in and fired lasers at the monster, as they mixed with flames erupting from the birds mouth.

"Three can play at that game!" the monster retaliated, shooting out an electrical surge as the Helicopter moved aside and the bird absorbed the energy blast.

The Green ranger smirked "is that the best you've got?" he asked "Samurai Star Megazord!"

The Zord turned into a Megazord

"Speed Spinner! Locked and Dropped!"

A bumblebee popped out of a sphere, the Samurai Star Megazord grabbed the handle and ripped it through the air, and the bee hit the monster and destroyed it.

Shane laughed from the ground "Ha-ha!"

"Yeah!" the rest of the boys yelled

The Samurai Star Megazord, landed on the ground as the bird landed beside him, and two rangers ejected from inside. One was a new ranger, but the other brought relief to the five rangers watching from the clearing.

"Sabrina?" Tori questioned

The Phoenix ranger relinquished her morph and smiled "Hey, guys..." she greeted

"Sabrina!" the Blue ranger yelled, as she run forward. Sabrina met her half way and the two hugged tightly. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Sabrina pulled back "You doubted me?" she asked "Im fine Tori, really...but there's someone you should meet" and she motioned to the Green ranger behind her.

"Who is it Sabrina?" Blake asked

Hunter nodded "Yeah, you guys never said anything about a Green one" he said

"Hey!" Shane responded defensively "this is all new to us too"

"Maybe we're all hallucinating," Dustin suggested

Sabrina laughed silently and shook her head "Trust me...you're not" she said, patting Dustin's shoulder "He's real. Just like you and me"

"Then who is he?" Tori asked confused now

The red head turned to the Green ranger and nodded; the Green ranger relinquished his morph and the other rangers nearly passed out from shock as Cam stood before them.

Cam smiled...he had finally gotten his wish. He was a Ranger now.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Cam is a ranger! And Sabrina is back in her own time. That was fun, wasnt it? More adventures with Sabrina to come. So keep reading.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_This chapter was posted on: 16th June 2010 at 23:52PM_


	19. The Adventures of a Samurai Part II

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: The second part of 'The Adventures of a Samurai' which is an alternative title for 'Samurai's Journey'. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Samurai**

**Part 2**

* * *

"Come on," Cam said, as he moved towards his friends and helped Sabrina steer them in the direction of Ninja Ops "we have to get you back to Ops!"

Sabrina caught Tori and glanced over her shoulder as they started to move "Dustin!" she called, but the Yellow ranger waved her off.

"Nah, I think I'll just wait here for a cab or a bus..." the Earth Ninja groaned "im worked!"

Suddenly a deep voice cut through the air "Run fool!"

Dustin looked up as Lothor hovered over him, firing energy blasts at them as they fled.

Leading the way into a small stream, Blake glanced over his shoulder "Obviously, he didnt get enough love as a child!" he gulped as Shane held on, and the others followed behind forming a link.

"Oh rangers," two new voices rang out, and Marah and Kapri appeared on the banking opposite them ready for an attack. The Rangers kept running as Lothor came up behind the, firing blast after blast at them. Once or twice Sabrina managed to deflect the energy blasts in different directions, one hit the bank where Marah and Kapri stood, and another was deflected towards Chubo and Zurgane. Not being happy of being shot at, Marah and Kapri unleashed their own attacks bringing the rangers to a halt; and the enemy surrounded them.

"What's the matter nephew?" Lothor called down with a smirk "You don't like reunions?"

Dustin frowned "Did he say nephew?" he asked

"Not now Dustin," she told him as she moved the rangers together and positioned herself behind them as Cam stood in front and glared up at Lothor.

Cam shook his head "You can't choose your family Lothor!" he yelled angrily "And I certainly didnt choose you!"

Lothor frowned "Pity, there's always a place for someone like you in my evil empire!" he stated, and Cam scoffed "We'll see who has the last laugh, Samurai Ranger!" he warned, and turned his attention to Sabrina "Nice to see you again..._Phoenix!"_ he hissed "Grab her!"

"Not in this life time!" she snapped back, as flames encircled her and the others and they disappeared, and all seven of them crashed to the ground inside Ninja Ops "Or any other for that matter..." Sabrina finished her sentence.

Hunter groaned and looked up at the Phoenix ranger "Mind giving us some warning next time?" he asked

Tori nodded "Yeah, you know...so we can work on your landing"

"You're welcome," Sabrina responded, with a slight roll of her eyes

Shane chuckled "Thanks Sabrina..." he muttered "it's just; we know we could have taken them if we had our powers"

"Im sure you could," Sabrina answered

Sensei cleared his throat and the rangers turned in his direction "Then perhaps it is time you got them back," the rangers all turned to the sphere on the table "The sphere holds the power of 5 rangers. Only a greater power can open it" the guinea pig explained.

"Well, how about 7 rangers?" Dustin asked, as the others turned to him in surprise

Cam nodded "I think Dustin's right..."

"There's a surprise," Sabrina mumbled to Tori who giggled as Dustin glared at the red head

Holding out their hands so that they were over the top of the sphere, it started to glow and suddenly exploded throwing them all backwards. Their respective colours glowed bright on their chest as their energy flooded their bodies. The Wind and Thunder rangers got to their feet and started throwing punches and kicks to prove their powers were back. Sabrina smiled as she pulled away from the group and pulled out her cell phone, now that she was back in her own time it was safe to use it; she dialled an familiar number and put the blackberry to her ear.

The line rung for a while before a voice sounded _'You have reached Tommy Oliver. Im a little busy right now, but if you leave your name and message, I will get back to you. Thanks.'_

Sabrina sighed and hung up; she really needed to talk to her uncle, but as usual the phone was going straight to voicemail. Turning back to her friends, she found them all standing behind her, and she backtracked away from them slightly "Oh, don't do that!" she scolded, her hand over her heart.

"Where did you disappear too?" Tori asked, quickly jumping in on the questions "and how did you come back with Cam?"

The red head shook her head "It's nothing" she responded, trying to navigate around the others, but Hunter caught her wrist and spun her around to face them again.

"Sabrina!" Tori scolded "What happened? You were gone for a whole day! You cannot say it's nothing!"

"Fine!" the 16-year-old grumbled "I was sent back to 1993, to learn about myself. Happy?" she asked

"1993?" Shane asked

Cam frowned "Wait!" he said looking up "1993, that's when the Power Ranger line started, the -"

"Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers," Sabrina answered as she nodded "Yeah. My Uncles team! I was sent back there to learn about myself...Phoenix me, not me-me;" she added quickly "but I was also sent back to unleash my Zord"

The others frowned "What did you find out?" Blake asked

Sabrina sighed before she dived into her story and told them what had happened on her little time travelling trip. Then it came to when she met up with Cam, for that the new Green ranger took over as the Red head sank down in front of the table and rested her head in her arms.

_-Scene-_

"Maybe we should talk about Uncle Lothor?" Shane asked, as he turned to Cam after he had told them about his and Sabrina's trip to the past "Its crazy bro!" the red ranger exclaimed

Cam smiled dejectedly "Tell me about it. Some family tree I have"

"Cam," Sensei spoke up "Lothor is no relation of ours"

The new Green ranger spun around in his chair "How can you say that?" he asked his father

"By law, once a Ninja is banished they cease to exist" Sensei explained "The one I knew as my brother is a mere memory"

Cam shook his head "Don't you think I had a right to know?" he asked

"We all did!" Hunter spoke up, before Sabrina hit his leg to shut him up

Sensei nodded "Perhaps," he said gently "but would it have changed anything? Would you have battled him any differently?"

The mainframe beeped, cutting through the conversation as a monster appeared, and another and another..."Whoa dude," Shane said moving to stand behind Cam "their all over the place!"

"Rangers go," Sensei ordered "Cam will remain here to monitor for additional attacks"

Sabrina groaned as she was helped to her feet "I will definitely sleep tonight," she muttered, having only realized she hadnt slept for nearly 48 hours. She followed Hunter out and smiled at Cam "See you out there," she said, patting his shoulder

"You always did look good in green," Tori said, squeezing Cam's shoulder as she followed Sabrina out of the room

Cam smiled as he watched them go, placing the Amulet around his neck "I see the Samurai amulet has finally found its home," Sensei said "It is an honour not to be taken lightly, my son"

"I know," Cam responded, before he sighed "she was beautiful, and brave and kind...everything you said"

Sensei nodded once "Do not forget wise. For she has chosen well in bringing forth the newest Power Ranger"

**xXx**

"Im gonna show you why it's never a good idea to piss off a red head!" Sabrina said, as she run at her opponent, she was already morphed, and her fire staff was in her hand "_Nobody_ messes with my friends!" she yelled, as she slashed upwards with her fire staff. The alien whined and stumbled back as sparks flew. Sabrina's eyes narrowed as she kick-flipped the alien further backwards, before forcing him to the ground.

The flames on Sabrina's suit flashed as fire erupted around her staff "Fire Staff!" she yelled "Full Power!"

She swirled the staff through the air and slashed upwards with the staff, she then spun around in a full circle the staff connected with the alien's side as she came to a stop with her back to the alien. She moved the staff so that was hanging in her hand and tilted towards the floor. There was an explosion and she smirked, as she glanced over her shoulder to see the monster be destroyed. Her smirk however, dropped from her face as the alien reappeared in one piece, in the exact same place, she had destroyed him.

"What?" she yelled "No!"

"Rangers!" Sensei's voice sounded over the morphers "return to Ops! Right now!"

Sabrina growled at the alien and flamed out instantly appearing inside Ninja Ops, before the others filed in behind her.

**xXx**

"What's the deal?" Dustin demanded as he filed into Ninja Ops behind the others, he frowned when he saw Sabrina and pointed behind him wondering why she was there. "Oh, flames?" he asked. The girl in question nodded. "Right. Cool." he said absentmindedly. "That monster unblew up, seconds after I destroyed him"

"Mine too," Tori nodded

The others nodded in agreement "Yeah, that battle was completely and utterly _pointless_!" Sabrina complained, before looking around "Where's Cam?"

No one noticed the new Green ranger enter the room until he spoke "Present..."

The rangers turned and immediately fell back "Dude!" Hunter breathed in disgust, yet he and the guys seemed to lean closer "What happened?"

"I got a little too close to that overgrown sucker!" Cam twitched

Sabrina shook her head "Dude, that's just wrong!"

The computer beeped and everyone looked up to see one of the monsters had grown "Starvark has grown," Sensei pointed,

"We'll get the Zords!" Shane said, looking back at Tori and Dustin. Who nodded.

Sensei nodded "Thunder Rangers," he continued "can you and Sabrina handle the others?"

The Thunder brothers and Sabrina nodded.

"Hey, what about me?" Cam whined, scratching his shoulder. Sabrina stepped backwards once more as she turned back to see hair ha started to grow out of his hands.

"Uh...Cam?" she asked "What's that?"

The Green ranger looked down "I have...no idea," he said, before Sensei brought the rangers back to his attention and sent them off into battle, while Cam continued to freak out near the wall.

_-Scene-_

While the Wind rangers took to their Zords, the Thunders and Sabrina continued on foot. The rest of the creatures from Lothor's army had disappeared and were showing up one by one all over the city. At the moment they were at the beach. The three Rangers flipped over one another and slashed at the monster with their staffs, the octopus shot out a tentacle that wrapped itself around Blake. "Let me go you creep!" the Navy ranger yelled

Sabrina jumped into view at that moment and hit the tentacle that was wrapped around Blake with her fire staff, and the octopus let Blake go. Hunter then appeared, and grabbed the tentacle and threw it back at the alien as it wrapped around his legs.

"Im stuck!" he cried

The three friends rushed forward and kicked at the monster as he fell backwards into the sand, and rolled away. Hunter's morpher beeped at that moment "_Hunter, Blake, Sabrina? You guys okay?"_

"Oh yeah!" the Thunder brothers responded, running forward. Hunter attacked first, before leaning forward as Blake rolled across his back and attacked. They then took a defensive stand side-by-side as Sabrina kicked off from their shoulders and slashed downwards with her fire staff and the monster exploded. The red head landed and she along with the brothers turned around as the smoke cleared.

"1 down..." Sabrina said "half a dozen to go!"

"_You guys..."_ Cam said as soon as the words left Sabrina's mouth "_we got three more at the library"_

The Phoenix ranger groaned "I so jinxed that!" she complained, following the brothers.

_-Scene-_

The three rangers had just reached the smaller monsters; they split up each taking their own and attacking in their own form and style. Sabrina rolled under the monsters' waving arm and kicked up hitting him in the back and sending him stumbling forward. She yelled out when Hunter's alien slashed at her from behind and sent her flying into Blake who had just kicked his monster away "Dude!" she yelled, turning around the alien "Why is everyone picking on the Phoenix today?"

"Because it's pick on Phoenix day," Hunter chuckled, avoiding a swipe from Sabrina as she blew up the monster he was about to attack "Hey!" he protested

Sabrina smirked "Too slow!"

Blake shook his head at his brother's and Sabrina's antics, as usual they were both fighting the wrong team "Guys!" he yelled to them "you think you can go two seconds without fighting each other, and help me stop Lothor?"

"He started it!" Sabrina yelled pointing at Hunter, who at the same time pointed at her and yelled 'She started it!'

The Navy Thunder ranger groaned and shook his head, before he and the other two finally destroyed the last two remaining monsters. Once the monsters on the ground were destroyed, the Thunder rangers and Sabrina looked up to watch the remainder of the Megazord battle. Cam's Zord attached itself to the side of the Storm Megazord, and they effectively destroyed the bug which had supersized recently.

**xXx**

"What do you think?" Sabrina asked as she entered Ninja Ops later that afternoon carrying a mass of black leather in her arms, she unfolded the mass to show a full size Ninja suit with Green accents.

Tori smiled and nodded "Nice," she said looking over the costume, "he'll love it"

"Where did you get it?" Dustin asked

Sabrina smiled "Same place I had mine," she answered him "An old test uniform really comes in handy"

Cam's voice sounded at that moment, and the others pulled Sabrina behind them to hide the suit. "Hey guys," he said, as he bounded into Ninja Ops, carrying his sabre "I linked my Samurai Sabre directly to the Ninja Ops mainframe, so I should be able to continue my strategic duties even in the field" he told them proudly

He stopped mid-step, and his smile faded as he eyed them suspiciously, they were all present, except for Sabrina "What?" he asked slowly "What are you smiling about? Where's Sabrina?"

The others finally stepped aside to reveal Sabrina in the chair, holding a folded Ninja suit in her lap "Wow! Where did that..." he trailed off, as the Phoenix ranger handed over the suit.

"If you're gonna be apart of the team," Shane spoke up, draping his arm over Sabrina's shoulder as he faced Cam "You gotta have the gear" the others nodded in agreement.

Cam smiled as he checked over the design of the suit, and smiled at the Samurai symbol on the shoulder. "It takes a powerful man to choose his own destiny," Sensei said proudly "Congratulations...no father could be more proud of his son"

"Yay," Sabrina said, bouncing on her feet happily and clapping her hands "you're one of us now"

Cam smiled as the others crowded around him, to check out his new uniform and congratulate their new ranger and welcome him to the Ranger ranks.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! So there are the Time Travelling chapters done and dusted. What more is there to come? Oh yes, all the other adventures. What other adventures are there for Sabrina and her friends to face? And I don't mean just with Lothor, I mean in growing up and finding the right path in life. Keep reading to see where I take the story next.**

**Review (Pretty Please)**

**~*Kara*~**


	20. Scent of a Ranger

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Scent of a Ranger**

* * *

Tori aimed a punch at Shane and then ducked underneath his kick. Shane turned and flipped Dustin, who blocked and spun around aiming a kick at Sabrina, who blocked and tried for a sweep as Cam sprinted past them; he run mid-way up the side of a cliff and flipped over but ended up on his back. The three Wind Rangers quickly rushed to assist him.

"He's such a show off," Tori said

"Sorry, but im gonna have to take points off for that landing," Dustin joked as he pulled his friend back to his feet

Cam sighed "Uh let me try that again" he said

"Hey," Shane said stopping him "Why don't we bag it for today? You look beat bro,"

Sabrina nodded in agreement "You look worse than I did when I got back from 1993." she commented

"No!" Cam argued "Im fine"

Just then Shane's morpher beeped "Go for Shane"

_"Shane could you please ask Cam to return to Ninja Ops,"_ Sensei asked "_Im having trouble with the mainframe"_

Tori and Sabrina frowned "Uh-oh," the blue Ninja said

_"I must have pressed the button I wasnt supposed to,"_ Sensei explained

Cam sighed "I'll be right there dad," he answered

"That doesnt sound too good," Sabrina pointed out

Cam shook his head "I told him to stay away from the super computer," he told them "I'll be back as soon as I can" and he ninja streaked away

The Wind Rangers and Sabrina watched them go "Im worried about Cam" Tori spoke up, "He runs the entire Ninja Ops, and now he's a ranger..."

"Yeah," Shane agreed "he never gets any down time"

"Dude's gonna seriously burn out!" Dustin inputted, as Sabrina stood there and nodded; lost for words.

**xXx**

"I give up!" Sabrina mumbled as she threw down her pen and lay back against the couch. She was sitting in the TV room of Storm Charges with Tori, trying to do her maths homework. The Blue Ninja beside her looked up and frowned.

"What?" the Blonde asked

Sabrina grumbled something under her breath along the lines of "Stupid Algebra!"

Tori chuckled and patted the red head's knee, today she was wearing a pair of Black Denim Hot pants, with a scarlet vest top and a scarlet waterfall waistcoat and on her feet her a pair of flip-flops. As Tori went back to scribbling in her note book, Blake entered the room, and Sabrina stood up to go talk with Kelly. "Hey Sabrina," he greeted as she passed him, before turning back to Tori. "Hey Tor, what's up?"

"Huge test next week," Tori answered looking up, she then noticed Blake holding something in his hand "What's that?" she asked

"Oh," Blake said "We just got some new samples in for the sports cologne for girls..." he faltered slightly "and, uh, I thought maybe you want to try it"

"Oh, thanks" Tori said smiling; she unscrewed the top and smelled it. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, "Well, um, it smells great"

Blake smiled "So aren't you gonna try it?"

"Yeah, of course" Tori responded, trying to keep her posture

The Navy ranger smiled bigger and sprayed the perfume onto her.

Tori cringed inwardly before speaking "I really don't like to put too much on"

"Blake!" Kelly yelled from the back room, as Sabrina walked out her blackberry glued to her ear "Can you help me out back?"

Blake raised his hand and turned back to Tori "Well, uh, I should be getting back to work" he said. Tori nodded "Hey, uh, listen, if you want some more of this, just let me know, okay?"

"Yeah," Tori said, trying to force a smile "I'll let you know"

The Navy ranger nodded and walked away, just as Dustin walked in. "What is that smell?" he asked "It smells like my grandmother's feet in here!"

Tori frowned "You're grandma's been dead for ten years!" she said

"Exactly," Dustin answered, walking away

Sabrina reappeared at that moment, looking worse than she did when she left. The Blonde sighed and put down her homework "What's the matter?" she asked

"I really need to talk to my Uncle Tommy," Sabrina answered "and I can't get through to him on his cell, and I have no idea where he is. He went away on a dig a few weeks ago, and I have only heard from him once" she sighed.

"Cheer up," Tori said, "We're all heading over to the beach soon, to meet Hunter and Blake. Maybe an afternoon away from fighting Lothor will clear your head,"

Sabrina smiled "Okay," she said

The Blonde nodded once and looked back over her homework; she would try and finish it later.

**xXx**

"Hey Sensei, is Cam around?" Shane asked as he, Dustin, Tori and Sabrina walked into Ninja Ops. "We're gonna meet Blake and Hunter at the beach," he continued "We wanted to know if he wanted to join"

Sensei looked up at his four students "I haven't seen him all day," he said

Dustin nodded "Cam's probably crashed out"

"Or not..." Sabrina trailed off, pointing at Cam who was walking towards them

"Hey! What's up? Shane-man! Tor-Tor! Bree-baby! D-Dog in the house!" Cam said, as he stopped in front of them. He was wearing a green ski cap, an open green shirt with a blank t-shirt underneath, and sweatpants.

The Wind rangers gaped at their friend "Uh, Cam?" Tori questioned "What are you wearing?"

"I got tired of the same old rags, so I though I'd bust out the phat gear" the Green ranger answered

Dustin shook his head "Uh, we're going to the beach," he said "and we wanted to know if you wanted to...come?"

"Dudes! Im totally down with that" Cam responded "Finally get to chill at the beach with my peeps"

Sabrina and Tori giggled "Peeps?" they questioned

"Sabrina," Cam said, pushing Shane and Dustin away "Tori, may I be the first to say you're both looking extremely babealicious this morning"

The two girls on the team stopped giggling and stared at Cam, as he draped his arms around their shoulders "Thanks..." they answered "We think!"

"Gotta bail," Cam said turning to his father "Later little furry dude,"

The Wind rangers chuckled, turned and followed Cam out of Ninja Ops.

**xXx**

Cam stood on top of the skate ramp, the look on his face was one of intense concentration. His friends stood around the ramp watching. Cam rode down the ramp on his skateboard and performed a set of instant tricks.

"Hey Shane," Tori piped up "He's even better than you"

"No, he's not!" Shane whined

Cam slid to a halt at the bottom of the ramp and turned to his friends "I gotta work on my back-slide-nose-slide" he said

"Dude!" Shane said "where did you learn to skate like that?"

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Blake questioned

But Cam wasnt listening, he was facing the water "Hey, come on" he said "let's hit the waves" and he hurried off.

"What?" the others asked, exchanging looks; before taking off after Cam. The Green ranger was already in the water by the time the others caught up too him, and was riding the waves like a pro.

"Hey, Tori" Shane said, putting his hands on the Water Ninja's shoulders "he's even better than you"

Tori growled "Don't go there!" she said viciously and Shane backtracked and let go.

"Yeah, dude," Dustin said as Cam ran out of the water towards them "you were ripping it"

Cam smiled as the guys congratulated him "Hey Bree," he said turning to Sabrina "let's head to the field. Bust out some moves with the soccer players"

"Are you sure Cam?" Sabrina asked. Cam nodded. "Okay..."

The Green ranger grinned and headed up the beach towards the van; Sabrina turned to the others and frowned. They shrugged and headed up the beach towards the van also.

_-Scene-_

"Whoo," Sabrina said as she kicked the ball into the air, and dodged around Peter who was coming at her from the other side. She had called in advance to ask the guys to come out and play a little side-on-side with Cam. It was Sabrina, Bailey and Jason vs. Peter, Cam and Josh on the other. The other rangers stood on the sideline watching as Sabrina sprinted up the field taking the ball with her, she got towards Josh and aimed to kick the ball when Cam slid across in front of her and kicked the ball away from her. Sabrina screamed as she tripped over Cam's outstretched leg and rolled across the grass and glared up at the Green ranger who was already sprinting it back down the pitch and kicked the ball into the net.

Peter and Josh run towards Cam to congratulate him as did Bailey and Jason, even though they were on opposing teams; while Tori and Dustin pulled Sabrina back to her feet as she brushed the grass off of herself. After Sabrina had been pulled to her feet Cam rejoined them with Peter.

"Well think about it," Peter said, patting Cam on the shoulder "Sabrina, practice 3:00pm tomorrow?"

Sabrina nodded "Yeah, I'll be there. Straight after school"

"Cool. See ya and the Soccer captain headed off up the pitch catching up with the others who waved to Sabrina before the disappeared.

Tori grinned "He likes you..." she pointed out nudging Sabrina

"Who? Peter?" the red head asked, before shaking her head "No he doesnt,"

The Blonde smirked and Sabrina rolled her eyes before turning back to Cam "Since when do you play Soccer?" she asked "It's like you've been playing it your whole life!"

Cam shrugged "That was fun!" he said "I can definitely do that again!"

Sabrina gaped at him. She had just been beaten by an amateur on her own turf.

"Hey D," Cam started turning to the Yellow ranger "you know what I have always wanted to try? Motocross!"

Dustin, Hunter and Blake started to laugh

"I think I can bust out some serious lap times," the Green ranger continued

Dustin shook his head "Moto isn't just something you try," he pointed out

"He's right," Hunter added "it could be totally brutal"

"Yeah, man" Blake piped up "its not like riding a little skateboard, or playing in the water or even kicking a ball around the field" he started to laugh and hit Shane in the shoulder, as the Red, Blue and Phoenix rangers turned to glare at him "Huh..." he hesitated as he realized what he had said "no offence guys!"

"Whatever man," Cam said, shaking his head "I just wanna check it out"

_-Scene-_

At the track, Hunter, Blake, Cam and Dustin were on the track racing around while Sabrina, Tori and Shane stood on the hill over-looking the track. A green rider flew past a yellow rider and Tori pointed out at the riders "There he is!" she said

"That's not Cam" Sabrina said

Shane nodded "It can't be!"

"It is," Tori persisted "Look at him!"

Cam had already took over Dustin and was on his way to over-taking the Thunder brothers; he passed them in seconds and flew through the finish line pumping his fists into the air, before he skidded to a halt as the other three joined him. Sabrina, Tori and Shane run down the hill and stopped either side of him.

"Nice one Cam," Sabrina said, patting his shoulder

Tori and Shane nodded

Dustin, Hunter and Blake stopped their bikes in front of the others and removed their helmets "Okay, that was just wrong" the Yellow ranger complained as the others nodded in agreement "There is no way you ride like that, first time out!"

"Next time im gonna really crack the throttle," Cam said "see what this bad boy can do"

Blake frowned "There is gotta be something wrong with my bike" he said, as Hunter leaned down to check the engine

"Yeah," Sabrina and Tori said turning to the Navy ranger "right!" they were still a little upset with Blake from his comment back at the field. Blake threw them looks, as the two girls grinned and turned back to Cam. At least they and Shane werent the only ones who got beaten on their own turf.

Suddenly Shane's morpher beeped "Go for Shane," the boy in question said

_"The city plaza has been invaded,"_ Sensei explained "_you must go there at once"_

"All over it," Shane answered, looking back up at the others "Let's go"

And he, Tori and Sabrina headed for the exit as the Dustin and the Thunder brothers readied their bikes; but Cam's voice stopped the six of them.

"Hey, you're seriously not bailing now?" he asked "What about Moto number 2?"

Tori frowned "Cam, hello? Alien"

"And that affects me how?" Cam asked

Dustin looked around at the others "Dude, this is where we go save the world, remember?"

"Okay," Cam responded "and that affects me how?"

"Quit fooling around Cam" Shane said "Come on"

"But I know I can shed a few extra seconds off my lap time," Cam protested

Sabrina glanced across at Tori and then looked back at Shane, what the hell was going on?

"All right! All right!" Cam said, sensing the tension in the air between him and the other Rangers "Everybody chill!"

"Come on then!" Hunter said; kick starting his bike along with Dustin and Blake. The three of them circled around Cam and took off towards the exit as Sabrina, Tori and Shane followed on foot. Cam threw his hands up in the air in defeat and followed after the others.

**xXx**

The seven rangers touched down in the City plaza as they faced off against the newest monster of Lothor's army.

"Hey freak," Shane shouted, catching the monsters attention "we're here to shut you down!"

The alien turned "Oh please," she said "Don't you know that bright colours are so last year!"

Cam looked up at the moment and spotted a shiny read car, a few meters away from them "Hey, I didnt know the new model was out! Sweet!" he said, and walked away towards it.

"Wait! What?" Sabrina asked stunned, as Cam shook of his responsibility of being a Power Ranger to inspect a car

"Smelzaks," the alien shouted "Oh, Kelzaks!"

An army of black Kelzaks appeared in front of the Rangers

The Rangers fell back into defensive positions "Ready?" Shane asked

"Ready!" the others answered

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!" they all said at once, and they rushed forward at the same time.

"Sweet," Cam said as he marvelled at the car, oblivious to his friends who were in battle.

Shane double kicked a pair of Kelzaks and looked up "What is he doing?" he asked

"Checking out a car?" Tori questioned in confusion

"Bad timing much," Dustin stated, as he was flipped over a Kelzak and sent rolling into Sabrina who had just flipped back to her feet after a Kelzak had sweeped at her feet.

"Oof!" the Phoenix ranger said, as she landed on the ground beside Dustin, her legs lying across him

Dustin smiled sheepishly under his helmet "Sorry," he apologized

"Happens," Sabrina answered, pushing herself up and pulling him up beside her.

"Cam?" Tori yelled out to the Green ranger "A little help?"

Suddenly she was thrown to the floor as Dustin followed seconds later; Sabrina had run off from the Yellow ranger to help Shane fight. And Dustin and Tori had taken on the monster. Over by the car, Cam was pretending to drive around, still oblivious to his friends cries for help.

"Let's get him," Dustin said, to Tori and the two of them flew to their feet and charged at the monster once more. The alien sprayed them with some sort of mist, causing them to turn into essence of mist and become trapped in two perfume bottles.

"Tori!" Sabrina yelled "Dustin!"

Hunter chart wheeled into view "Let them go!" he demanded, firing his Thunder blaster at the alien

"Say goodbye to your friends!" the alien said "Now they're part of my exclusive perfume line!" and she disappeared

The four rangers left re-grouped "Power Down!" Shane ordered, and the others did as instructed, before he led them towards Cam who was lying on the grass eating a sandwich. "What do you think you're doing?" the red ranger demanded

"Man! Were you not paying attention?" he asked "She just took off! With Tori and Dustin!"

"Where's your head?" Hunter asked

Cam frowned "Why are you bagging me?" he asked "I didnt do anything"

"Exactly!" Sabrina snapped

"C'mon," Shane said "we gotta go sniff them out" and he led the other three away from Cam, who looked neither upset nor worried.

**xXx**

They had traced the scent of the new alien to an abandoned factory on the outside of Blue Bay Harbour; and the Thunder brothers and Sabrina followed behind Shane towards the entrance. The Phoenix ranger was walking behind the three boys humming a tune to herself, as she looked around "Anyone notice that it's always an abandoned warehouse, or a rock quarry...where we find these creeps?"

"I have," Shane agreed

The Phoenix ranger smiled "How do we even know we're going the right way?" she asked the red ranger

"Yeah," the Thunders agreed

"When in doubt," Shane answered "Follow your nose"

He pushed on a circular door and opened it; allowing them entry. They tried to enter as quiet as possible, Sabrina shrieked as a squeaking and scuttling was heard and latched onto the person closest too her which happened to be Hunter at the time. "I hate Rats!" she complained

Shane led them into the main part of the warehouse, where there were test tubes and other scientific junk all over the place "Looks like some crazy lab," the red ranger commented, picking up a tube of colour liquid. It looked like essence.

There were footsteps and a familiar voice shouted out "Guys!" it was Cam, and he was dressed in his Ninja uniform "Im here to help"

"Forget it!" Shane said, moving to stand beside the others "we don't want your help"

"Yeah," Blake nodded "too little too late"

Cam frowned

"Dudes!" said another voice, and the four spun around to see Cam standing behind them "Why did you bail, like that?"

"What?" Hunter asked, looking over his shoulder at the first Cam, before back at the Cam in front of him

Sabrina frowned "I must be going crazy," she mumbled "Im seeing doubles"

"You're not going crazy," Blake told her "I see them too"

"Hey," the Cam in civilian clothing said, as he moved around the Rangers and stood next his twin.

"Oh, not another clone story" Shane said "Didnt we already do this?"

Hunter and Blake threw him confused looks

"No," Sabrina said "You may have! But _we_ have done Time travelling twice"

Shane rolled his eyes "Never mind," he muttered

"Shane-man" the Cam in a green ski cap said, as he moved forward. Shane gripped his hand and bent it backwards as he rushed forward and flipped him onto his back

"No! Wait!" the second Cam started, wincing "Ouch"

"That has gotta hurt!" Sabrina said, as she, Hunter and Blake winced

"He's not a clone," the Cam in Ninja clothing said "He's a virtual replica. I designed him to help out at Ninja Ops, but he sorta got out of hand"

Cyber Cam smiled sheepishly "Yeah, sorry about tying you up in the closet thing bro" he said "I guess I got a little over excited"

"I can fix that," the real Cam said, and he hit a few buttons on a remote he had with him

The replica fizzled out "Later dudes," he said before disappearing all together.

"You annoying little pests!" a shrill voice sounded loudly "you've found my old perfume factory!"

The five rangers fell back into defensive poses "Just to bring you up to speed," Shane said looking down at Cam "She's got Dustin and Tori"

Cam nodded once and turned back to the monster

"And now its time for you to join them!" the Monster snarled, before throwing an energy ball at them, they all dodged rolling equal lengths away

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

They all morphed at the same time

"Cyclone Morpher!" Cam yelled once morphed "Full power!" he pulled his morpher over his Sabre, before the rangers attacked with swiftness and agility of a jungle cat. Once she delivered a blow to Shane, Hunter, Blake and Sabrina sending them to the ground, she rounded on Cam alone.

"I don't like the smell of this," she said

Cam smirked "You aint a bouquet of roses either, sister!" he shot back, before swooping away and rejoining the others who were getting back to their feet.

"Smell me!" the monster shrieked, firing an orange glow at the rangers, the boys scattered as Sabrina caught the blast and shot it back at its owner.

Shane grabbed Sabrina's shoulder as the guys rejoined her "You guys keep her busy," he said "I'll go look for the others"

The others nodded before returning to battle. The tag teamed her, as Shane went off to look for Dustin and Tori. "Now where are they?" the red ranger questioned, as he looked around before his gaze fell on another door. "Worth a shot" and he passed through it.

_"Shane!"_ Dustin's voice shouted, but he couldnt find him or Tori _"Shane! Help us!"_

"Don't worry," the Red ranger said "I'll get you out!" and he picked up a green vile of essence

_"Not the Green one!"_ Tori shouted

_-Scene-_

The others meanwhile, were having a slight trouble with the monster. She had snuck up on Sabrina and surprised the red head, with a quick blow to the stomach sending her flying into a table of essences. Sabrina groaned as she rolled off the table and ducked an attack from the alien. The perfume alien, slammed into Sabrina's side with her arm as the 16-year-old latched on and flipped backwards onto the table. The alien swiped her feet out from under and Sabrina flipped backwards onto the floor before she was gripped by the shoulders and thrown into the shelves on the side, and glass shattered as she hit them sending them crashing to the ground. The red head was thankful she was morphed and had her helmet on, rather than fighting in civilian form because this would have hurt...badly.

"Leave her alone!" Cam hissed, as he, Hunter and Blake skidded to a halt in front of Sabrina and attacked the alien. They managed to keep her away from Sabrina, and keep her attention on them.

The monster threw out an orange glow at the guys, which they dodged and the ball of energy sailed through the air and crashed into the doorway that Shane had disappeared through.

"No!" the other rangers yelled

There was an explosion and the guys were thrown to the floor

"Oops," the monster said in her sickly sweet voice "was the Red ranger in there? So sorry!"

"Yeah!" Shane shouted as he reappeared "you're gonna be!" he run back to his friends, a container under his arm. "Back off!" he yelled, firing his Hawk blaster at the alien as she was thrown backwards. "I found them!"

The others got to their feet, Hunter pulling Sabrina up. Shane had set the container down on the ground and the essences were released into the air, leaving only two behind. Yellow and Blue.

"Good thing their colour coded," Shane said, picking up the two that was left. He unscrewed them and held them out in front of him as the mist lifted into the air and Dustin and Tori reappeared.

Sabrina sighed in relief as her friends appeared "Are you okay?" she asked them

"Oh! You ruined my essences," the monster shrieked, and she rushed forward to attack, before the rangers even realized what was happening she was on top of them. She kicked and slashed at them, throwing Cam over his shoulder and crashing to the ground a couple of feet away. She sent the guys to the floor first as Tori and Sabrina managed to evade her for a couple of moves before the two girls hit the ground seconds later..

"Enough!" Cam yelled "You picked the wrong Green ranger to mess with"

The others turned in his direction, as he removed his shield and let it fall to the floor

"Whoa," Tori and Sabrina breathed, as the guys helped them to their feet

"Super Samurai Mode!" Cam said, removing his sabre of its holder on his waist, as his helmet flashed and spun around to match the design of Sabrina's.

The Alien laughed "A sword? Big deal!"

"Excuse me, but it's a Sabre!" Cam responded "A Samurai Sabre and he cart-wheeled past a blast from the monster. He jumped into the air and kicked the monster back, using his sabre to slash at her. She tried to kick him but he rolled out of the way and continued his on slaughter. Cam then jumped up onto one of the rafters over head and looked down "Come on up!" he taunted.

The alien growled and jumped up but Cam jumped forward and kicked her in the chest, sending her flying out of the window. He followed her "Samurai Sabre! Activate! Full Power!" he said slashing at her, she twisted and fell to the ground where she exploded.

The others exited the factory just as the monster grew tall "Darlings!" she drawled "Step back!" and she stomped her foot down and the rangers rolled out of the way.

"Samurai Star Megazord!" Cam said into his morpher, and he jumped up when it his Zord appeared, "Megazord Transformation!" and his Zord shifted into a huge fighting machine

The Samurai Star Megazord lunched an attack as Cam used the star on the front of his Megazord "Im the Star here!" the alien shrieked

"C'mon guys," Shane said "let's give him a hand!"

"Right" Tori and Dustin agreed

Sabrina nodded "With you there!"

"Right behind you!" Hunter said

"True that!" Blake said, and he followed the others. The Wind and Thunder rangers created their Megazords, as Sabrina swooped in inside her Zord.

She flipped a switch as the outside of the Zord became alive with flames as she spun around the alien "Flame Attack!" she commanded, pulling out

"Way to go Sabrina," Shane said from the Wind Megazord, before the fire died down and the alien shot at the Phoenix Zord, hitting the wing.

"Im hit!" Sabrina yelled, as she pulled back on her controls to steady her Zord as she made a soft landing behind the other Megazords before she crashed.

"Lightening Ramp Attack!" the Wind rangers shouted, after they had made sure Sabrina was okay, their Megazord became slim and jumped into the air "Ramp Attack!" they yelled, as they rolled down a ramp and hit the monster.

"Power disk! Locked and Dropped!" Cam said, "Lets bust out the bee!" he hit the monster and it came crashing down and exploded.

**xXx**

Music flowed through her headphones as she run up the pitch with the soccer ball, before kicking the ball into the air and kicking it into the net. There wasnt much competition because she was the only one out on the pitch; but after today's brutal battle with Lothor's flower creature, Sabrina had needed time alone. She could have gone home, but she knew if anyone had been looking for her that would have been the first place they would have looked. Then they would have checked Storm Charges and then here. This was the last place anyone would have guessed she'd be after a hard day. Of course that didnt go for the people who knew her well enough to guess that Soccer always calmed her down after a rough day.

Running forward to retrieve the ball, Sabrina sighed and looked around. It was late in the afternoon, and she agreed to meet the others at the track, she only agreed to it so that they wouldnt follow her to the pitch. She knew, that they were worried about the beating she had taken from the perfume alien, even though she was fully morphed when the beating took place it was hard to watch her walk away from it like it was nothing. Tori and Dustin had been peeved when they found out what had happened, and were more than happy that the alien had been destroyed. Looking down at her watch, the red head checked the time before looking at the ball once more, she dropped it to the ground and performed a series of tricks with it, before kicking it into the air. She jumped up and flipped over kicking the ball into the net once more, before packing up the ball and her kit and heading off in the direction of the Motocross track.

The red head reached the track in record time, without using her flaming powers or her Ninja streaking. She placed her Soccer kit into Tori's van and headed towards the rest of her friends who were waiting for Cam to return. Tori smiled at the red head, when she popped up in front of her "Thought you'd forgotten," she mused.

Sabrina shook her head "Nearly lost track of time," she explained "Sorry..."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blake asked "You took a beating back there"

"Im fine," Sabrina responded "So where's Cam?"

Dustin looked up at the sound of an engine and smiled as the Green ranger rolled towards them "Here he comes, now" he said

Sabrina turned in the direction of the sound and a smile graced her face as she saw what Cam was training on.

"Ah, so what do you think?" Dustin asked "pretty awesome, huh?"

Cam laughed beneath his helmet "Now, I know why you love this so much" he said "im ready for another lap"

"Okay," Tori said, and laughed as Cam rode away on his mini Green motocross bike. The others chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Well, everybody's gotta start somewhere," Sabrina pointed out, with a small shrug.

The others laughed but couldnt help but nod in agreement with the red head.

* * *

**A/N: Finished another chapter. Sabrina did take a beating in this chapter didnt she? Who agrees?**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	21. I Love Lothor

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Will two certain rangers realize there is something more at play, between them in this chapter? Keep reading to find out**

* * *

**I Love Lothor**

* * *

"Thanks Peter," Sabrina said, as she jumped out of the car outside Storm Chargers; she closed the door behind her and waved as her Soccer captain pulled off and disappeared down the road leaving the red head to turn to the sports store behind her. She spotted Tori entering the store carrying a box and the teenager run to catch up with her friend. "Hey, Tor"

Tori turned and smiled when she saw Sabrina "Hey," she greeted "can you grab that last box from the van"

"Sure," Sabrina said, reaching into the back of the Storm Chargers van and pulling out the last box which was filled with fruit before turning back to Tori. She placed it down on the table just inside the store as Kelly started to unpack it after plugging in the blender.

"How was practice?" Kelly asked

Sabrina shrugged "It was okay," she answered "Peter is pushing us; he wants to know if I can train more hours"

"Why cant you?" Kelly asked

The younger red head sighed and looked towards Tori, the older blonde knew the reason but she didnt have an enough excuse for Sabrina to use. "I haven't got the time," Sabrina answered "Exams are coming up in school, and I need all the time I can to revise. Coming into the semester late didnt help"

Kelly nodded in understanding, before looking as the guys entered "What's this?" Shane wondered "Real Sport Pro Cook-off?" he then turned to face the two female rangers and Kelly

"Since when is cooking an action sport?" Dustin asked

Sabrina shrugged "Don't look at me," she told the boys "I only just got here myself"

"Real Sport Pro Drinks has chosen Storm Charges to host a series of cooking demonstrations," Kelly explained as she fixed up the decorations sitting on her table

"Dude, this stuff is nasty" Dustin stated "I don't care how you cook it"

The girls rolled their eyes

"Stick around," Tori told him "you might learn something"

Cam entered the store at that moment "Hey," he greeted as Tori smiled at him

"Cam?" Shane questioned turning to the Samurai "You're taking cooking?"

"Tori wanted someone to take the class with her," Cam answered "and dad said I needed to get out more. So here I am"

"Sensei has a good point," Sabrina said "about you needing to get out more. Being stuck inside is not good for you"

Cam rolled his eyes, causing the youngest to grin

"Yeah...but Cooking?" Shane stuttered

At this point a large group of girls entered the store and started to fill up the seats that had been laid out. They were all talking to one another about something or another, as Hunter turned to the boys with a goofy smile on his face. Shane whistled lowly and scratched the back of his head.

Cam smirked at Shane "It has its advantages," he stated

"Dude's got a point," Dustin breathed, following Shane and Hunter to the back of the chairs with the girls. Blake pulled back and leaned on the table while Tori took a seat beside Cam in the front row. Sabrina approached the Navy ranger a small frown on her face.

Cam whispered something to Tori, making her giggle

"Great," the Navy ranger huffed, as Sabrina grabbed a strawberry from the bowl beside him

"Jealous?" she asked, he glared at her but shook his head "Of course not," she said patting his shoulder and moved back towards the seat beside Tori. But turned when Blake caught her hand.

"And you're not?" he asked

Sabrina frowned "Why would I be jealous?" she asked

Blake smirked knowingly and took a seat in the same chair Sabrina was gonna sit in; the Phoenix ranger glared at him, before taking a seat beside Cam instead. As the others attempted to chat up the girls behind them.

Just before Kelly started, Tori leaned over the seats to Shane who was sitting just behind her. She reached forward to balance herself on the arm of his chair "I thought cooking was lame?" she asked loudly

"What?" Shane asked "Who said that? I think everyone should know how to cook"

Sabrina shook her head as Tori pulled back and re-took her seat between Cam and Blake, and then Kelly started speaking "Thanks for coming everyone" the older red head said "Now let's get started. Today's recipe: Storm Charges Smoothies'" and she added the fruit to the blender "After blending the fruit, add the yoghurt"

_-Scene-_

After Kelly had finished, the rangers crowded around the table near the Smoothies and passed them out. Sabrina jumped up to go talk with Kelly as the boys and Tori tasted the drinks, "Past the lips," Blake said "over the gums" and he took a sip. His eyes widened and he stopped drinking as a faint pink heart appeared over the place in his chest where his real heart was beating. It disappeared "Whoa," he said "that tasted weird"

Cam frowned "Let me see," he said, taking the glass from his Navy friend and drinking it. A pink heart appeared over his chest and later disappeared "It does," he agreed

"You want some?" Hunter asked, offering his glass to Sabrina who held up her hands

"No thanks," she said "Lactose intolerant"

The Crimson ranger nodded in understanding and placed his glass back on the table, as Tori spoke "It's not very sweet is it?" the Blonde frowned, looking up at Cam for his opinion

But the Samurai was staring dreamily at her "Nothing will every be as sweet as you," he responded

Sabrina almost choked on her own breathing as she looked towards Cam, Tori and Blake. The two males were staring at Tori like they were on cloud 9.

"Uh, thanks...I guess" Tori blinked in confusion, before looking at Blake "Why are you grinning at me like a lovesick baboon?" she asked

"Because he is one," Cam muttered, "Go swing from a tree and let the humans have a conversation"

"Hey!" Blake snapped "Back off! I saw her first!"

"Yeah?" Cam asked. Blake nodded. The Samurai then picked up a bag of flour and threw it at Blake, who retaliated and threw flower at Cam.

Sabrina caught the look in Hunter's eye and shook her head "Don't you dare!" she warned him

"FOOD FIGHT!" The crimson ranger yelled, and the air was immediately full of thick Smoothies and fruit. Sabrina yelped and ducked under a table beside Kelly and Tori.

"I'll kill him!" she growled glaring daggers at Hunter who was covered in food already. Tori and Kelly exchanged looks and shook their heads, as the three girls waited for the fight to end.

**xXx**

Tori, who had left the girls Storm Charges after the food fight had ended, was walking alone, through the City plaza. She heard her name being called and turned to see it was Cam and Blake. They were racing one another towards her, each carrying something in their hands.

"Hey Tori!" Blake shouted "Yo! Wait up!"

Tori sighed and turned around

"I…uh…I got ya a little something" he said and handed her the bag

"Oh, that is so sweet," Tori said "My very own…socket wrench set" she nodded her head once, "This is really…"

"Pathetic and impersonal" Cam interrupted

"Yeah, and you'd know everything about being pathetic and impersonal wouldn't you?" Blake hissed

"A true man would know what a woman wants" Cam said, and pulled his present out "Acne Face Wash"

Blake started to laugh, and Tori handed him back his gift.

"I think, I need a little time. Alone. I'll catch you two later" she said, and turned and walked away.

"Look, what you did!" Blake shouted shoving Cam "You sacred her off!"

"You gave her tools," Cam countered

"Man, I have had enough! Tori is mine!" Blake insisted

"She didn't seem to think so,"

"Yeah?" Blake asked "Well, I know so. And as soon as you're out of the way, so will the entire world"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Cam asked

"Thunder/Samurai duel" Blake said "Three o'clock. The beach!"

"I'll be there!" Cam said

"So will I!"

They glared at one another for a few seconds before walking away.

**xXx**

Tori continued her walk, she was going over everything that had happened today in her head, and none of it added up. What had gotten into Blake and Cam? It was like they were two completely different people. Maybe it was that Cyber thing all over again? The replicas. But they it would only be Cam, not Blake. She shook her head, in frustration, this was confusing. And she didn't really want to think about it.

Just at that moment, she saw Kelzaks sneaking into a TV studio "Kelzaks?" she questioned "At a Television studio?"

She looked around before sneaking in and walked into the main room where Lothor was dressed up and there was Mickey Mouse wanna-be talking to him.

"I'm having serious doubts about this power of television" Lothor said, as Tori ducked behind a cactus to hear more

"You've got to trust me on this," The monster said "That little box right there is magic. Once those TV households get a load of you, it'll be a Lothor love-fest!"

"Well, if you really think so"

Tori had heard enough, she had to get to the others. She turned to sneak out, when she ran straight into Zurgane.

"This is a closed set!" he said "Security, escort this visitor to her doom!

He snapped his fingers as Kelzaks appeared. Tori fought them back, to the best of her abilities, but they grabbed hold of her, and Zurgane trapped her in a butterfly net.

**xXx**

"I can't believe they sent you to baby sit me!" Sabrina complained as she placed her hands on Hunter's shoulders and climbed off his bike as he killed the engine inside Storm Charges car park and the older blonde removed his helmet "Do you have any idea how long it took for me to get the smell of smoothie out of my hair?"

The Crimson ranger rolled his eyes "You know for a tom boy you complain alot!" he pointed out "and I aint happy with being stuck with a whinny brat like you"

"Break it up, you too" Shane said, coming between them as Dustin steered Sabrina into the store and the Crimson and Red ranger followed behind her. Taking a seat just inside the store, Kelly smiled at Sabrina as she switched on the TV with the remote in her hands.

"Alright, now we are going to be following the Real Sport Executive Chef's appearance on the cooking channel," Kelly said, the TV came on and Lothor's face appeared on the screen with a heart emblem that said 'I Love Lothor'.

The Rangers frowned "What the?" Hunter asked, looking down the row at the others

"I read the TV listing every week," Dustin said, "and im pretty sure this wasnt in there"

Shane tapped Sabrina's shoulder "come on," he said, and the three boys and Sabrina snuck off. They ducked behind a wall just outside Storm Charges so they could call Sensei to find out what was going on.

_-Scene-_

"Have you seen the new fall TV line up, Sensei?" Shane asked into his morpher

_"Yes, Lothor is using subliminal signals in his broadcast to make people fall in love with him"_ Sensei answered

Sabrina frowned "Ew!" she complained "They have to be some pretty strong signals"

"We have to shut down that broadcast" Hunter said

_"Hurry,_" Sensei said "_I will try to reach the others_"

Dustin frowned "How do we know what studio it is?" he asked

The sound of screaming was heard and Sabrina glanced around the corner of the wall to see what was happening; her eyes widened in response as, a mob of fan girls run past. She quickly pulled back and pressed herself against the wall as the guys pressed them against the wall also to avoid detection. When the group of girls disappeared, the boys let out a sigh of relief. Sabrina shifted but found she was pinned against the wall and looked up to see Hunter standing over her.

"Get off me!" she hissed, pushing him off of her small body

The Crimson ranger rolled his eyes "You're welcome, princess!" he said sarcastically

"For what?" Sabrina asked "being crushed?"

Shane and Dustin exchanged glances and shook their heads as they headed off in the direction of the screaming girls, and city hall. Sabrina and Hunter following behind them still arguing.

_-Scene-_

The crowd of fan girls finally came to a stop outside of a TV station and started to bang on the glass demanding to see Lothor. Hunter, Sabrina, Dustin and Shane arrived. Each of them repulsed by the screaming of every girl and how much they loved Lothor.

"We have to get them away from here," Hunter exclaimed

Shane nodded "Yo! Everybody!" he yelled catching the girl's attention "Lothor's a creep; he's put you under a spell!"

"No way," Kelly yelled from the front of the group "we love Lothor!" she looked around at the other girls "Get them!" and the horde of girls started running at the four rangers.

Sabrina's eyes widened "Uh-oh" she breathed, before flaming out taking the boys with her.

**xXx**

At exactly 3:00pm, Cam and Blake met at the beach like they had planned. "Let's do this," Blake said, with seriousness in his voice

"Ready when you are," Cam shot back

They both took offensive positions, and charged forward. Cam aimed a kick at Blake who blocked it with his hands and performed a round house kick; aiming it at Cam's head. Cam ducked, just in time before countering the attack with a roundhouse kick of his own; he kicked Blake in the stomach; while the Navy Thunder ranger kicked him in the side. Both boys fell backwards.

They both scrambled back to their feet, before grabbing each other. They fell to the ground and Cam got on top of Blake, who kicked him off and over him. They both got up and into fighting stances once more. At that moment a new alien appeared on the beach a few feet away from them, and fired at the two rangers.

Blake and Cam flipped away from the monster after the first blast, and took fighting positions. Blake put a hand on Cam's shoulder "I'll handle this guys" he said

Cam put his hand in front of Blake "Back off, Blake. He's mine"

Blake grabbed Cam's shirt. "I said I got it!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They both started fighting again.

The monster started to jump around, clearly annoyed "Cut! Cut! You two are ruining my scene!"

The two turned to the mouse

"Right back at ya!" Cam said

"Alright! That's it!" Blake said, pushing Cam away

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

They morphed and started attacking each other again.

"Hello?" the monster shouted "Can we stick to the script!"

"Can't you se we're busy?" Cam asked

"Yeah! Take a hike!" Blake shouted

Tori chose that moment to appear, she saw the two fighting, and she sighed and approached them.

"Hello? Isn't that the alien over there?" she asked, pushing the two away

They simply came back together and clashed swords again

"It's time you knew the truth Tori!" Blake said

"What?" she asked, before sighing "Stop it you guys!" as she tried to push them away again

"My ratings are about to go through the roof!" the monster cried out

Tori turned and gasped, "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" she yelled, but the monster fired at her mid-morpher, she was thrown backwards, completely drained, but she had stilled morphed.

"Tori!" Cam and Blake yelled, before rushing to help her.

"Tori, are you ok?" Blake asked

Tori nodded

"She won't be for long," the monster said, taking another shot

Blake and Cam jumped in front of the blast, they were each groaned out in pain, before the three of them were thrown backwards with the force of the blast.

"Romance and action!" the monster cried "this episode has it all!"

He took aim once more.

"Cam, Blake, you're under spell, you've got to fight it" Tori said, trying to get up, before falling back into the sand

"This is no spell," Cam said, trying also to get back to his feet

"My feelings are real" Blake said, he was the only one able to keep himself steady on his feet "and im gonna prove it!"

He summoned his Navy antlers and stumbled forward, standing in front of Tori, protectively.

"Blake don't!" Tori said

"I'll protect you Tori," the Navy ranger said

"How heroic!" the monster said, firing another blast at Blake, he took the blast, losing his Navy Antlers in the procedure.

"Blake! No!" Tori said "Get back!"

Blake merely spread his arms either side of him, to prove that the monster was getting nowhere near Tori

"You want some more?" the monster asked, and he fired again. Blake turned to Tori, as he visor snapped open. "You've got to get out of here," he said, helping her up and pushing her to safety. Tori stumbled and landed on the soft wet sand, turning to her friend, as the monster attacked.

There was a flash of blue lightening as the monster attacked again, but Blake remained standing.

"Woah!" Cam said, seeing as the Navy Thunder ranger was still on his feet after the blast

Tori smiled.

"Impossible," the monster said "No one can be that strong"

"Nothing can beat the power of love!" Blake said, he then reacted by making his way forward to attack the monster. The mouse like rat exploded, as Blake turned to Tori. "Tori I –"

He started, but a pink heart exploded from his chest and popped. Tori frowned and turned to Cam, as the same happened to him.

_-Scene-_

Tori tried getting back to her feet, just as Sabrina and the others flamed in. Shane and Dustin caught the blue ranger as her legs gave out from under her once more. "Tori," Sabrina said "are you okay?"

"I don't know," the blue ranger answered "but whatever happened! I got worked!"

The ground shook and the seven rangers looked up to see a giant rat appeared towering over them, "This is the big time!" he called out

"Let's do this Cam" Blake said, turning to the Samurai

Cam nodded and the three rangers took to their Zords, leaving the Wind rangers on the ground to watch them. Sabrina popped up beside Shane as he held Tori up along with Dustin. As the fight progressed, the Thunder Megazord and the Samurai Star Megazord combined.

"Check it out!" Sabrina said, pointing from the ground

Tori laughed "a new combo Megazord!"

"Amazing!" the boys breathed

"Engage rotors," Cam commanded

The top of the chopper started to spin and the Megazord lifted into the air. "We're going up -" Hunter started

"- he's going down!" Blake finished

"That's what you think," the alien said as he attempted to blast the Megazord, but the guys blocked the attack and fired back.

"Lasers charged!" Cam said

"And ready!" the Thunder brothers responded

The lasers hit the alien who yelled out "That's a wrap!" before he exploded

"Yeah!" Shane and Dustin cheered from the ground

Sabrina and Tori laughed "Way to go guys!" they called, from the ground as the Thunder/Samurai Megazord stood tall above them.

**xXx**

"He's just another playa'," Sabrina mumbled as she walked through the ruined Wind Ninja Academy grounds, towards the hidden tunnel that lead to Ninja Ops. She had her headphones in her ears and was listening to song coming off of her Blackberry. She pulled open the entrance to the tunnel and dropped down through the gaping hole, closing it behind her before following the cool, dark, stone walkway into the main room, where the others were. Well, all except Dustin.

"There is something off about this," Tori said "this actually looks edible"

Sabrina frowned as she pulled her headphones out of her ears and switched of her music player, as she joined the others "You know how to cook?" she asked the Crimson and Red rangers "after making fun of Cam joining a cooking class, you two show up claiming to have cooked this?"

Hunter narrowed his eyes at her, as she smirked up at him, before turning around as Dustin entered carrying boxes. Her smirk only widened as her something clicked "Mhmm...Who ordered take out?" the Yellow ranger asked

"Since when does _homemade_ food come in a bucket?" Tori asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"Oh, busted" Dustin chuckled, making everyone laugh. Tori reached forward and picked up two pieces of chicken as she pushed them into Hunter and Shane's mouths. Sabrina exchanged looks with Cam and shook her head at the antics of the others. Even after a long day of Ranger business, it was nice to know that you could just relax with a group of friends to cheer you up.

* * *

**A/N: I have come to a decision on who I am going to pair Sabrina up with; I would like to thank my grandmother for helping me out with the decision because I honestly didnt have a clue who to use. This chapter surprisingly took me less time to write.**

**So please, please, please Review. (Thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**


	22. Good Will Hunter

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Good Will Hunter**

* * *

"Guys!" Sabrina yelled running into Storm Charges that afternoon "Check it out!" and she thrust a Magazine into Tori's hands.

The blonde frowned and looked at the front of the Magazine "there is a contest for the best sports action video," she read, "more on page 5..." she turned to page 5 and started to read "the best video will be played on National Television, during the next action games"

"Which happen to be on at the end of the week," Sabrina informed the others

Dustin grabbed the magazine and flipped through it "Oh, sweet! I am so gonna win!"

The others exchanged looks "You mean you're so gonna come in second?" Shane asked, taking the magazine from the yellow ranger and reading through it himself.

"Hey," Sabrina protested "it was my idea!"

"So?" Blake asked "you told us about it, its fair trade now"

"I don't know how any of you are going to win without a video camera" Tori pointed out, splitting up the bickering teenagers

The Navy ranger frowned "What about Dustin's?" he asked

Dustin suddenly became absorbed into the Magazine as Tori smirked "If I remember correctly, you taped it to your helmet" she explained "right before you ran into that big oak tree"

Hunter and Sabrina exchanged looks, as Dustin spoke "Yeah," he said "but I got a cool shot. You should see it, its all vroom, and then AHHHHH! And then like boom! And then there's nothing!" he described

"Right," Blake said, drawing out his words "Uh, Cam's got a camera"

"Oh," Shane said, glancing at Dustin and Sabrina

Dustin's eyes widened "No! No! No!" he said, chasing Shane out of the store.

"Hey!" Sabrina yelled again as she turned toe and followed them, pausing only to allow a woman and her son to enter the store before she sprinted up the car park after the Red and Yellow rangers.

_-Scene-_

Blake, Shane and Dustin were fighting over the magazine as they entered Ninja Ops; with Tori and Sabrina following behind them trying to voice their own thoughts. Cam, who was sitting at the mainframe, looked up as the others entered behind him. "Cam, can I borrow you camera?" Blake asked, breaking away from the group and faced the Samurai.

"Dude, I called it in the car!" Dustin protested

Shane nodded "Dustin did," he agreed "after that. It's all mine"

"Dream on" Sabrina and Tori responded

The Samurai rolled his eyes "Hold it," he said "no one's having anything, until I know what is going on"

Shane handed over the magazine "check out page 5" he said

Cam took the magazine and read through it, as the others took up seats at his feet; like little children in a playschool waiting for story time. After a while, the Green ranger looked up "Okay, I'll do it" he smiled "but -" he added, looking up at the rangers "I have some conditions. 1) No one touches my camera _but_ me -" he pointed at Dustin "I saw the results of your last outing on '_when good riders go bad'_" the other rangers chuckled "and 2) everyone gets equal time on their video's, I cant stand all of this begging"

Dustin's hand shot into the air

"Dustin," Cam said

"Can I go to the bathroom?" the yellow ranger asked, lowering his hand

Cam shook his head "No way" he answered

Sabrina giggled behind her hand, before turning back to Cam who had started to speak once more.

**xXx**

Hunter had left Storm Charges with Charlie and had taken him around the town; they were now on their way back to Charlie's house. "Do you like Motocross?" Hunter asked

"Boring," Charlie replied

"Basketball?" Hunter tried again

"No"

"Hockey?"

"No"

"Tennis"

"No"

"Soccer?"

"No"

"How about Pizza?" Hunter tried confidently "Everybody loves pizza"

"I hate pizza," Charlie responded "Pizza gives me hives, so my mom wont let me eat it" his backpack was partially open and there was a hand held device sticking out; as they passed a near-by bush Marah and Kapri burst out.

"Look, the kid's got the P.A.M" Kapri said

Marah nodded "Isn't that a Ranger with him?" she asked

"Oh, good call" Kapri said "I guess that private detective training paid off, huh?"

Marah glared at her sister

"Is there anything you wanna do?" Hunter asked, feeling desperate. He really wasn't that great with kids.

"Uh, play this new game I got" Charlie answered "if that's alright with you"

"Hey, I love games"

"Single player only"

"Oh,"

"Look, I know what your trying to do" Charlie said "and you don't have too. I've gone this long without a dad, and I really don't need one now" he then turned and run towards his house, "Mom! Im home!" he yelled once he opened the door. Hunter looked disappointed and walked away.

**xXx**

Later that same day, someone ranger the doorbell on Charlie's house. Charlie was the one who answered it and was met by Marah and Kapri dressed in girl guard clothing and carrying a basket full of bottles.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Charlie asked, when he opened the door the P.A.M in his hand

"Hello?" Kapri said "we're obviously Girl Guards"

"Wanna by some Girl Guard salsa?" Marah asked

"We have mild, medium and spicy" Kapri explained pointing at each bottle

"Aren't you a little old to be Girl Guards?" Charlie asked

The two Space girls looked towards each other as Marah whispered "I told you!"

Kapri glared and turned back to Charlie "How about we trade you ALL these, for that thing you have right there" she suggested

"Sound good?" Marah asked

"Let me see one of those," Charlie reached out his hand and took a bottle from Kapri and looked at it, she had already opened it.

"Yummy, huh?" she asked him

He turned the bottle towards her and squeezed it as it hit her in the face. Kapri stood there in shock, as Charlie dropped the bottle and stepped back into his house "And by the way, Girl Guards don't sell Salsa" and he shut the door

"Okay, I don't like him" Kapri said while Marah laughed "not one bit"

"You know, I think he's kinda cute," Marah snickered "but orange is so not your colour"

**xXx**

"Woah," Sabrina said, as she held out her arms to try and balance herself as she stood on the wooden fence Tori was sitting on. Dustin and Blake stood either side of her in front of the fence, while they watched Shane on the ramp as Cam taped him. They had finished up at the Motocross track and at the Soccer field; the only person who was left was Tori. But Shane seemed to be taking his sweet time, they all knew he was competitive, but this was ridiculous.

"Come on already," Tori whined

Shane finished by sliding down the ramp on his knees

"That was great," Cam said "I think I got some really good shots"

"Yeah?" Shane asked "better than what you had for Dustin, Blake and Sabrina?"

Cam rolled his eyes

"Give me one for try," Shane said "I know I can land the kick flip to the 5/5 rail slide"

Tori got to her feet, effectively shifting the board she had been sitting on and causing Sabrina to lose her balance and sent the red head tumbling backwards into the sand. "Can we go now?" the blonde asked "I need to get in the water before the swell dies down"

"We haven't been here long enough," Shane protested "What about equal time?"

His morpher beeped

"Saved by the bell," Cam commented,

Shane raised his morpher to his lips "Go for Shane"

"_Kelzaks...over...city..."_ Cyber Cam said between static attacks

The Rangers frowned "Something's obviously wrong with Cyber Cam," he said "I'll go check it out and call Hunter"

Shane nodded "Okay. We'll go check out the problem"

"Help," Sabrina said, holding her hands out towards Dustin and Blake who pulled her up, before the five of them Ninja streaked down town, while Cam returned to Ninja Ops.

**xXx**

Arriving downtown in their Ninja gear the rangers spotted the problem; two Kelzaks stood in the middle of City Square. They seemed surprised to see the rangers because they stumbled backwards away from them. "What?" Dustin asked "Two of them? I can handle these two myself"

"Be our guest," Sabrina said, motioning for him to go first

Dustin shook his head and started down the steps, before there was a flash and 50 or more Kelzaks appeared "Whoa," Dustin said, stumbling backwards as the others took fighting stances. But the Kelzaks started to replicate more.

"Kelzaks reproduce faster than bunnies," Sabrina said, as the Kelzaks swarmed from behind them and the five rangers run down into the centre square.

"I don't know about you guys," Shane said, looking around "but im starting to feel a little out numbered"

Tori nodded "I think its time to morph," she said

"Word," Shane agreed "Ready?"

"Ready"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

Once morphed, Sabrina and Blake removed their staff's from their backs and started hacking their way through the Kelzaks. Tori and Shane took out their Ninja Swords and started to do the same, as Dustin rolled under the attacks, before kicking up at the Kelzak and sending it flying into the mass of Kelzaks surrounding them.

Sabrina kicked and slashed at the Kelzaks, before jumping up and kicking sideways hitting two more Kelzaks in the stomachs. They tumbled backwards, causing a domino affect as Kelzaks landed on a near-by bench. She then flipped up onto the wall above the Kelzaks and kicked up, twisted a Kelzak over as it hit the ground with a crash but the other Kelzaks kept coming. "Whoa," she cried, as she flipped backwards onto her hands and back onto her feet to avoid an attack.

Tori was busy kicking a whole bunch of Kelzaks away from her, before she jumped onto their shoulders "What's with these guys?" she asked, "there are too many of them!" she started to count them "I cant even count that high"

"And your really good at Maths," Dustin snickered

Blake hit Sabrina's back as the two fought on the wall above the Kelzaks "Where did they all come from?" he asked

The Kelzaks holding Tori, shifted and the blue ranger fell to the ground beneath her. She glanced up as they were about to attack her, but the hit never came as the Kelzaks suddenly disappeared.

Blake was mid-kick when his Kelzaks disappeared "What?"

"Whoa," Sabrina yelped as she cart-wheeled off the wall and slashed across the Kelzaks on the floor, they disappeared and her staff built up momentum and spun her around.

"Hey! Let me go!" Dustin yelled, as the Kelzaks threw him into the air, but disappeared before they could catch him.

When all the Kelzaks had disappeared, the rangers re-grouped "What -?" Shane questioned, pointing over his shoulder

"As long as their gone, man" Dustin said "don't ask any questions"

Sabrina frowned "Where the hell is Hunter?" she asked

"Cam," Blake said, raising his morpher to his lips "did you call Hunter?"

"_There's been a glitch in the communication system,"_ Cam answered "_I couldnt give Hunter the alert. There's something weird going on"_

"No lie," Dustin agreed

**xXx**

After the battle, Sabrina and Tori returned to Ninja Ops as the guys headed off to do their own thing. Tori was leaning over the back of Cam's chair as Sabrina sat at the table on his laptop. They were going over their videos with Cam. Tori had gone first, while Sabrina looked over hers on the laptop.

"I don't know," the blue ninja said "something's missing. It's like I've seen it all before"

"Well, that's what you look like" Cam pointed out

Sensei jumped up near the mainframe at that moment "I trust since you are spending time on this project, that the operating system has returned to normal?" he asked

Cam chuckled "its all clear dad,"

"I just have a feeling that the judges are gonna want something totally out there," Tori said, still watching the video.

Sabrina looked up "You and I could always edit our videos together," she offered her friend "have a better chance of beating the boys together"

"Really?" Tori asked

Sabrina nodded "Give me your disk," she said holding her hand out. Cam give Tori back her disk, who in turn handed it to Sabrina and the red head uploaded the contents to the laptop in front of her. Suddenly the mainframe beeped.

"That's totally out there," Cam remarked, as Sabrina looked up from behind and Tori turned back around

"Whoa," the two girls on the team breathed, as the screen showed an office building with a DJ monster on the roof.

Tori glanced across at Sabrina "Gotta go," she said, and the two left

Cam nodded "I'll call the others"

"See you out there," Sabrina called over her shoulder.

_-Scene-_

Two streaks came out of nowhere and slashed at the monster "Whoa! Im getting rocked in the middle of the music flop" the monster said

Hunter and Blake appeared with their Thunder staffs drawn "Who is this radio head?" Blake asked

The Monster growled "don't touch that dial," he said "because the radio-bot is coming at you with five hundred bolts of P-P-P-Power!" and it sent jolts of electricity at the two Thunders. There was a scarlet flash and the alien sparked as it fell to the ground.

"Surprise!" The Wind rangers had arrived charging forward. The four jumped forward and slashed at the monster only to get the same treatment as Hunter and Blake.

Suddenly the monster vanished.

"What?" Tori asked

Sabrina frowned "He just vanished" she waved her hand over the spot where the monster had stood moments ago

"Aw man," Dustin exclaimed "what's up with that?"

Hunter and Blake hurried over to them

"So weird," Shane spoke

Hunter looked up "Let me know when you figure it out," he said "I gotta be somewhere"

"Alright," Shane said, and the Crimson ranger took off

**xXx**

"You're serious?" Sabrina asked, as she stood in the middle of her kitchen staring at her mother "They fired you? Why?"

Hayley shook her head as she looked up at her daughter "It doesnt matter," she answered "what matters is im gonna be around more often, and I've been thinking,"

Sabrina frowned "about what?" she asked hesitantly. She didnt like the sound of her mother's tone one bit.

"That maybe we should take you're Uncle Tommy up on his offer," Hayley answered, looking up at her daughter waiting for her reaction. She knew how Sabrina felt about moving around all the time, sometimes the reason for their constant moving was work related, other times it was personal. "Sabrina?" Hayley questioned, when her daughter didnt respond.

Sabrina frowned "But what about my friends?" she asked "what about school?"

"After you finish school," Hayley answered "I won't pull you out now"

"And my friends?" Sabrina asked "I cant just walk away from them mom, I have a responsibility to them. And not just as a friend, but as a ranger too. I can't walk out on the battle"

Hayley shook her head "I would never ask you too" she responded "but please Sabrina, just think about it"

"Why?" Sabrina asked "why do we have to move this time?"

Hayley sighed "It's nothing you need to worry over" she answered "just promise me, you'll think about it"

The younger red head sighed "Okay," she said "I promise"

Suddenly her morpher beeped, and Sabrina looked up at her mother. Hayley smiled and nodded "Go," she said "I'll be here when you get back" she kissed her daughter's hair as she passed into the living room "be careful"

Sabrina nodded and looked down "I will," she answered, before flaming out

**xXx**

The radio-bot was standing on top of a cliff; above him was a large black cloud of energy. There was a sudden green blur and Cam appeared, he was fully morphed, and had completed his job in distracting the radio-bot. "You've been cancelled," he said. Jumping forward, he slashed at the monster, which merely caught his sabre and electrocuted Cam. The Samurai ranger flew backwards just as Sabrina flamed in.

"Cam!" the Phoenix ranger yelled, as she knelt beside him

The Thunders appeared, as the girls hit the ground, Hunter firing several blasts at the alien, and then pulling back as Blake jumped forward and grabbed the alien around the waist with his Navy Antlers, and flipping him over.

"Thunder Staff!" Hunter said "Full Power!"

He run forward and continued to slash at the monster, when he struck sparks flew.

"Kelzaks!" the monster yelled

The faceless foot soldiers appeared and charged forward. The Thunder, Cam and Sabrina spun around, shifting their attention to the Kelzaks, but the Wind rangers intercepted them by power sliding into the Quarry on their bikes.

"Nice one guys!" Sabrina yelled

Shane saluted her "Always here to help" he answered

The Wind rangers then rode forward and fired their lasers before jumping off their bikes and fighting in hand-to-hand combat. Sabrina run off to help Dustin, Shane and Tori as Cam turned to the Thunders.

"Hunter! Blake!" he called "Call it"

The Thunders nodded and created the Thunder Blaster "Fire!" Hunter commanded as he pulled the trigger; there was a huge blast of energy and it hit the monster. The Thunders pulled apart their weapons, and turned folding their arms over their chests as the monster exploded. But seconds after the monster exploded, he re-grew to immense heights. The rangers formed their Megazords, except for Sabrina who circled in her Phoenix Zord.

"This is DJ Drummer, coming at you live" the radio-bot said "so sit back and enjoy the hits"

The radio-bot raised his sword at the Phoenix Zord, and the Thunders started forward to intercept him "Sabrina!" Blake yelled

"Look out!" Hunter followed, as the Thunder Megazord took the hit and Sabrina pulled out at the last minute. The brother's yelled out and their Zords hit the ground.

The monster raised it's sword for another hit, but there was a screech as the Phoenix Zord swooped back in and opened its beak as a stream of flames shot out and hit the monster sending him stumbling backwards. The Wind rangers stepped up in front of the Thunder Megazord, as the Thunder brother's got back to their feet and Sabrina pulled out of her attack. "Later gators," the monster said, firing an electrical blast at the Wind rangers, as Sabrina intercepted once more, absorbing the blast.

"Let's turn down the radio!" Cam said, flying in over head, he sent a new disk to the Thunders who took out the monster.

**xXx**

"Hey Hunter," Charlie said as he sat on a crate in the back room of Storm Charges, Hunter was on his knees fixing the engine of a motocross bike and the rest of his friends were in the TV room waiting for the competition they had entered to start. After failing to make a rocking video individually, Sabrina had edited all five videos to make one big video using all the clips from the five disks. She had refused for the others to see the end result, if they won they would see it on National TV and if they didnt then she would show them what she came up with and let them be the judge.

"Yeah, buddy?" Hunter asked

Charlie put down the magazine in his hand "you ever miss your dad?" he asked

"Everyday," Hunter nodded

"Me too," Charlie said "Will it ever go away? Missing him?"

"No," Hunter answered honestly "but it will get easier." he stopped what he was doing and turned to Charlie "I'll tell you what. I know I can't replace you're dad, but if you ever feel bummed out about things, and you just need to talk. Im there"

Charlie smiled "Thanks"

Sabrina, who had been hiding just beyond the wall of where Hunter and Charlie were smiled, Hunter may have come off as a brooding bad boy and he was a real pain; but he had a heart of gold and really valued family. _Maybe he's not really a bad guy after all_ Sabrina thought before she hurried into the TV room as Blake's voice sounded.

"Dude it's on!"

Hunter and Charlie entered as Sabrina settled herself on the back of the couch beside Shane and Dustin. "Let's see who won," Shane said, nudging Sabrina.

The rangers frowned as fast music started, before a series of pictures appeared; each one of them. As the music became faster the clips changed showing Dustin, Blake and Hunter ripping up the track with their bikes, before they faded to Tori on the waves, riding them professionally. The clips then twisted out of sight as Sabrina appeared kicking her soccer ball around her soccer friends during one of their practices, before she performed a series of tricks with the soccer ball. Sabrina disappeared and Shane replaced her cutting some major air on the ramp at the Skate Park.

The video ended with different still clips of the rangers; Shane holding his Skateboard and giving the camera a thumbs up, Tori holding her surfboard under her arm and smiling at the camera as the beach air blew her hair behind her. Sabrina kicked the ball into the air and caught it as she turned to grin at the camera and Dustin, Hunter and Blake standing near their bikes high fiving one another on another win as they smirked at the camera. The video ended finally with one whole picture of the team, at the track their arms around one another.

"And once again," the announcer on the screen said "that was the winning video of the kids of Blue Bay Harbour"

"Yeah!" the rangers cheered

Dustin laughed as he pulled Sabrina off the back of the couch and hugged her "Oh we killed it!"

"We have to give Cam some of the credit" Tori said pointing at the Samurai

"Thank you," Cam said, before turning to Sabrina "and Sabrina; that was some awesome editing skills"

Sabrina grinned "Thanks"

"But the Motocross was the sickest no?" Blake asked

Hunter nodded, fist pounding his little brother "Yeah!"

"Huh, dude?" Shane questioned "did you not see the skating?"

"Nothing you've never seen before," Blake answered, causing the others to laugh and a small argument between the rangers to erupt.

Kelly who had been watching from the store rolled her eyes at the friends, they would argue over anything; although this was only a little banter. She smiled before returning to her work.

**xXx**

Out in space, Lothor growled. He had just watched the winning video of the action videos and paused it when Sabrina appeared on the screen. His eyes narrowed at the 16-year-old as she smiled at the camera. "They all think they can win," he spoke, stopping all activity in the throne room "I will show them! Just you wait...Firebird...I will get you, and then we'll show this pathetic little planet who is the ultimate power!" he fired off a red laser beam as it hit the monitor and Sabrina's picture fizzled out "I will extract my revenge on you and those fools at the Wind Ninja Academy!"

_I will extract my revenge_ Lothor thought _for the humiliation you gave me!_ And he flashed back to when he was creating his army and he kept getting kicked. He later found out that the Phoenix had put a 'Kick Me' sign on his back during their reunion in the past.

* * *

**A/N: I would have had this finished and uploaded last night. But I couldnt decide which way to take it at first, and then I fell asleep while writing it. So my apologise. Oh, Lothor is determined to get Sabrina isn't he? I wonder why Hayley wants to move? Is she hiding something from her daughter? Keep reading to find out. The music I mentioned during the action sports video is **_Noisettes - Dont Upset The Rythm._

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	23. All About Beevil

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Will Hayley's secret become revealed in this chapter?**

* * *

**It's All About Beevil**

* * *

"Dude, you just gave him your bike?" Shane asked, he was standing with Sabrina, Tori and Kelly as they stared at Dustin in shock. He had just told them about his missing bike and how it came to be missing. Apparently, he had thought it was a good idea to give a stranger his bike, all with a promise that the man would be able to give it a few improvements, he had left Dustin with a business card so he could pick it up but when Dustin went to pick it up, and he had found a dead end.

"He seemed cool!" Dustin argued

Tori sighed "Dustin, when are you going to realize that not everyone deserves your trust?"

"Let me see that," Sabrina said, reaching for the business card

"Well, maybe someone at the track has heard of this guy," Dustin said "Im gonna go find out" and he left

Sabrina looked towards Tori and Shane; but there was nothing they could really say. What Dustin had done had been foolish and stupid, and even though the past was the past and they couldnt change that. They could change the future. Looking back at the business card Sabrina sighed "Maybe we should check this place out again?" the red head asked "Maybe Dustin missed something. I mean, he may not be the brightest of bulbs, but he's not completely stupid!"

Shane nodded

"Okay," Tori said, leading the way out of the store

Kelly looked up at the three "I'll make some calls," she told them "if he's a mechanic, maybe someone has heard of him"

"Okay," Sabrina said "let us know" and she followed Tori and Shane into the surfers van.

_-Scene-_

Dustin had just arrived at the track when Blake and Hunter rode up beside him; they stopped and removed their helmets. "Any luck tracking down your bike?" Blake asked

Dustin shook his head "It's probably in another state by now" he responded. Suddenly Hunter's morpher beeped

"What's up Cam?" he asked

_"Im picking up a signal at the power plant"_ Cam answered

Hunter nodded "Blake and I will go check it out"

"Keep asking around," Blake told Dustin. Before he and Hunter took off, leaving Dustin on the edge of the track. The yellow ranger looked around and spotted a young woman around his age, walking up the middle of the track just as a bunch of racers turned the corner behind her.

"Hey!" he yelled "Look -" but the girl didnt seem to hear him. Running onto the track, he pushed her aside as they both rolled out of the way just as the racers past. When they landed the brunette was resting on top of Dustin. "You almost got mowed down out there!" he said as calmly as possible, as he got up and brushed the dirt off her back.

The girl sighed "I guess I wasnt paying attention to where I was going," she said, and it sounded like she had been crying

Dustin frowned as he stared at her "Do I know you?" he asked "You look kinda familiar to me"

"I get that alot" the girl responded "You've seen one air-head, you've seen them all"

"I know how you feel," Dustin said sympathetically

The girl frowned "You do?"

"Yeah," Dustin nodded "Most people think im a space case too. But don't listen to them, as long as you're a good person that's all that matters"

The girl burst into tears and sat down on a nearby chair. Dustin frowned and followed her "What?" he asked

"Im not a good person!" the girl cried "Im not even a good bad person!"

Dustin frowned "You lost me"

"Hello, don't you recognize me?" she got up "maybe this will help" she waved her hand in front of her face as she phased into Marah.

Dustin jumped back and got into a fighting stance "You're that chick who is always trying to vaporise us!"

"Relax," Marah said, returning to her civilian state "You're safe. They kicked me out, because im not evil enough!"

"That's crazy!" Dustin reassured her "You're like one of the worst people I have every met!"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Marah cried

Dustin shook his head "No, believe me, Im not!" he smiled

"Anyway, they replaced me with my friend Beevil, and she's like way meaner than me!"

"Hey Marah," Dustin said, pulling his chair closer to her "Have you ever thought of turning good?"

"Like, forever?"

"Yeah!"

"Yuck!"

Dustin smiled "how do you know something is yuck unless you've actually tried it," he said "and it would be a good way to get back at Lothor and all them"

Marah smiled "But if I want to make them really mad, I'd have to do something so good, so disgustingly nice and heroic and...I HAVE TO BECOME A POWER RANGER!" she exclaimed happily

"I think you might be getting a little ahead of yourself," Dustin laughed

Marah shook her head "No, I could help you destroy my uncle. It will be so much fun!" she grabbed his hand, just as his morpher beeped

"I got to go," he sighed

"Okay," Marah said "but meet me tomorrow at Blue Bay point, same time?" she asked "I'll tell you how to beat Beevil"

_-Scene-_

They were just getting to the scene just as Cam was blown off the bridge crossing the power plant; "Cam!" Tori yelled as she, Shane, Dustin and Sabrina reached him.

"Back off!" Sabrina hissed throwing out her hand as a flash of energy hit the red bee, knocking her away from Hunter and Blake.

The red bee picked herself up and glared at Sabrina "There's a new queen Beevil in town," she said "and she's gonna take you down"

"Don't bet on it," Shane said

"Bye honeys," Beevil responded, before she turned and disappeared into the sky.

Hunter and Blake scrambled to their feet and re-joined the others; "Beevil?" Dustin muttered to himself "that's who Marah was talking about. She was telling the truth"

_-Scene-_

"Don't tell me you trust her?" Sabrina asked as she faced Dustin inside Ninja Ops, he had just told the other rangers about Marah and the conversation they had at the track. Of course the others thought it was a bad idea, but Dustin seemed genuinely happy with the fact that Marah wanted to become good.

"Yeah," he answered her "Sabrina, they kicked her out! She wasnt evil enough for them, she's just lost her way; maybe we can put her on the right track"

Tori interrupted "and how do you expect us to do that?" the blue ranger asked "Dustin, she's bad news! Every chance she has had, she has tried to destroy us! And you're ready to forgive and forget?"

"How can she help us anyway?" Shane asked quickly

Dustin sighed "I don't know," he answered "but she wants me to meet her in the morning at Blue Bay point, she's going to tell me how to beat Beevil" he checked the time "I gotta go" and he left quickly

"I don't like this," Sabrina murmured "something's not right"

Sensei nodded "I must agree with Sabrina; this seems far too convent"

"Maybe someone should keep an eye on him?" Sabrina suggested

"But who?" Hunter asked

The others grinned at him at the two rangers. The Crimson and Phoenix rangers groaned "Not us!" they complained

"Im not going on any stake out, with him!" Sabrina said, pointing at Hunter

The Crimson ranger nodded "stick me with anyone. _Anyone._ But not her!"

"Deal's sealed," Blake joked

Sabrina and Hunter glared at one another from across the room, as the others exchanged glances. This was going to be fun.

"Fine!" the red head grumbled "Pick me up tomorrow morning, we'll follow Dustin" she glanced at her watch "im going home!" and she flamed out

**xXx**

"Sabrina!" Hayley shouted up the stairs "breakfast!"

The 16-year-old Phoenix groaned and looked around her room, she had just finished getting dressed. Hunter should have been here any minute to pick her up, they were trailing Dustin this morning to make sure his meeting with Marah wasnt a trap. She remembered how they had been roped into it and made a mental note not to suggest anything to the rangers ever again. Pulling on her jacket, she switched off the music player and grabbed her cell phone as she run down the stairs and turned into the kitchen.

"Morning," she greeted her mother

Hayley smiled as she set a glass of orange juice down in front of her daughter "what have you got planned for today?" she asked

"Dustin met Marah yesterday, the same Marah who has tried destroying us," Sabrina explained, she found it easy to talk to her mother about this Ranger stuff; and was happy that she didnt have to keep it a secret from her "well, she says she has information on how to beat this new alien Lothor has sent down. But me and the others don't trust her, and think it's a trap. So Hunter and I were roped into following Dustin to make sure he is safe"

"You and Hunter, eh?" Hayley asked, with a knowing smirk

Sabrina grunted in disgust "Ew!" she cried "Mom, no!" she shuddered

Hayley laughed and took a sip of her coffee "That's how most relationships start," she explained

There was a knock at the door, and Sabrina jumped up to go answer it. She glared at her mother playfully, before opening the door to find Hunter waiting outside "You ready?" he asked

"Do I look ready?" Sabrina retorted, motioning to the fact that she was dressed and ready to go "Mom! I'll see you later"

Hayley appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, "You forgetting something?" she asked, holding up Sabrina's blackberry and house keys. "Be safe"

"I will," Sabrina promised taking her items and hugging her mother goodbye, as she followed Hunter out of the house. She spotted his bike and rolled her eyes "you had to bring your bike"

The Crimson ranger turned to her "how do you expect us to follow him?"

"Well, there's Ninja Streak," she pointed out "or I could flame us?"

"This is faster..." he responded "not to mention safer!"

"Whatever" she muttered, climbing onto the bike behind him.

Hayley watched the bickering friends from the doorway and smirked; oh yes, there was something between Hunter and Sabrina that they were both denying.

_-Scene-_

Dustin arrived at Blue Bay point on record time, after making sure he wasnt followed he called out to Marah, unknown that Sabrina and Hunter were hiding out of sight of the two. "Marah!" he called in a whisper.

"You showed up!" Marah smiled, popping up from the bushes. Sabrina spotted her and laughed quietly at the sight.

Dustin smiled "I met Beevil," she said "You're right, she's seriously bad!"

"I know, that's why you need..." she trailed off as Dustin pulled a twig from out of her hair "...you need me," she finished

Sabrina scrunched up her face "Ew!" she said, watching the scene

Hunter chuckled from beside her

"I don't know..." Dustin sighed

"Just give me a chance to be good!" Marah pleaded "Please," and she stared at him with wide round eyes.

"Look away," Sabrina whispered "Look away Dustin!"

Hunter frowned "What are you doing?" he asked her

"Boys are clueless," Sabrina mumbled

"What did I do?" he mumbled to himself, as Sabrina shook her head and turned back to Dustin and Marah.

The Yellow ranger smiled "Okay," he said "What do I have to do?"

Marah grabbed his hand and turned, pulling him down onto the park bench behind them. Hunter and Sabrina had to duck down to avoid detection, the Phoenix ranger burying her head into Hunter's body as he shielded her away from view. "I stole this from Uncle's ship," Marah was saying, and she pulled out a device, which the Crimson and Phoenix ranger couldnt see.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked

Hunter shook his head "I don't know," he answered "I can't see"

"It can neutralise Beevil's energy but it has to be charged up with a power source equal to her strength"

Dustin frowned "Where am I supposed to find that?" he asked

"I dunno," Marah answered "don't you guys have some sort of secret headquarters with really cool stuff?" she paused

The Yellow ranger looked hesitant, but took the device anyway. Hunter and Sabrina frowned and exchanged glances, both blushing as they realized how close to they were to one another. Sabrina rolled away, as Hunter let her go, nervously biting the inside of his lip.

The rest of the day past quickly, Hunter took Sabrina home after the meeting between Dustin and Marah, and the 16-year-old spent the rest of her time with her mother. Something they hadnt done for a while because of Hayley's working hours. But at 3:00AM, the next morning Cam was beeping Sabrina and asking her to return to Ninja Ops.

**xXx**

Dustin had crept into Ninja Ops late that night, hoping to use the super computer to charge up the weapon Marah had given him. He had just uploaded everything when Cam's voice sounded from behind him "It's three in the morning?" the Samurai frowned "Mind tell me what you're doing?"

The yellow ranger sighed and told him what had happened, before Cam proceeded in calling the others. When they arrived, none looked happy about being woken in the middle of the night. "Dude, this better be good," Shane said, rubbing his tired eyes "where's Sabrina?" he added, looking around for the red head.

A bright flame appeared and Sabrina stepped out wearing a pair of black hot pants and a scarlet tank top, her feet were bare and it was clear she had flamed straight from her bed "What is so important, you had to call at 3:00AM!" The red head frowned, when she realised she was the only one in civilian clothes. But shrugged it off. She wasnt really bothered.

Dustin relayed the entire story once more, as Hunter and Sabrina tried to remain oblivious to it all "Im telling you, Marah wants to change!" he said "and I believe her"

"Dude, did you miss the whole Chubo thing?" Blake asked, "He told us the same thing and it ended up being a trap"

Tori nodded "How do we know it's not a bomb?" she asked "or a track device?"

"Lothor's goons can't be trusted!" Hunter said

"Marah's not a good!" Dustin protested "she's just a little confused"

Shane laughed "Dude, you are so into her!" he said, nudging his friends shoulder. The other's cracked identical grins.

"That's for sure," Sabrina muttered to Hunter who smirked

"No, im not!" Dustin laughed "I mean she's kinda cute but..." he waved it off with a shake of his head. The super computer beeped suddenly, showing Beevil at the Power plant again.

"It seems Beevil has returned!" Sensei said

"Let's go," Shane ordered as he ran out

Dustin frowned "Wait! I have to charge this thing up"

"That's your choice," Hunter said shaking his head,

Sabrina nodded "We got work to do" and she followed Hunter out of Ninja ops.

"I hope you are aware of the risks you are taking, Dustin" Sensei told his student

Dustin sighed "Sensei, you've always told us that a Ninja's most valuable weapons is his instinct," he said "I just know there is some good somewhere inside Marah"

"We shall see," Sensei answered turning to face the computer.

**xXx**

"There she is," Cam said, as he removed his sabre from his holder on his side, the others were lined around him, also removing the weapons of their choice. Dustin was the only one not present.

"Well, well, well," Beevil said "six little rangers all in a row"

"Back off!" Hunter yelled

"Yeah right," Beevil retorted "Kelzak Furies!"

The Kelzaks appeared, but instead of their usual black outfits they were in red

"Nice suits," Tori smirked

Sabrina grinned "I bet we still kick your butts!"

"Attack!"

The Kelzaks swarmed forward and the rangers branched off in different direction to fight of six different battle fronts. But although they attacked with everything they had, the Kelzaks wouldnt back down. One attacked Cam and sent him flying into a car, as another jumped in front of him to attack once more.

"These things are super charged," Cam said, as Tori and Sabrina appeared pulling the Kelzaks off of him, but it did little to help as within seconds the whole Ranger team was on the floor. They rolled across the gravel, before getting to their feet to face their enemy as the Kelzaks swarmed around them.

Sabrina frowned "Their like little worker bees!" she commented, eyeing the Kelzaks wearily

"Im Beevil," the red bee shouted "with a capital B!"

The Kelzaks took a step forward as a strand of energy hit the ground, scattering them all over the place. The rangers and Beevil turned to see who had initiated the attack and were surprised to see Marah walking out of the fog that was rolling in. She was wearing civilian clothes and her usual spider hair was straight and hanging around her shoulders.

_-Scene-_

"What's the deal, Marah?" Beevil shouted

"Im not here for quilting Queen Beevil," Marah responded "im gonna take you down"

Beevil hissed "Give it your best shot!"

And the two started their battle

The rangers watched in a stunned silence, a surprise rippled through them. They were well surprised that Marah had actually shown. The two begun throwing kicks and punches, and Marah landed in a good few blows but Beevil was faster and alot stronger. She twisted Marah's arms painfully and threw her over a wall and into a flower bed, beneath a memorial statue.

"Marah!" Dustin shouted as he arrived at the scene "Catch!"

Marah pushed herself to her feet and caught the weapons "Got it!" she said, before firing it at Beevil. The red bee fell to the ground, twitching in pain. Marah then knelt down and placed the weapon on Beevil's forehead "This wont hurt a bit" she said

Dustin grinned as he run forward and was joined by the others in front of Marah "Awesome," the yellow ranger said "she stopped that alien freak from destroying us!"

"Of course I wouldnt let Beevil destroy you," Marah said, snapping her fingers and switching back to her usual space outfit "I want to do that myself!"

The rangers glared at her and fell back as Beevil rose up behind Marah, taking the device off of her forehead "At last! The truth!" she laughed "Thanks for the energy boots girlfriend! Our plan worked like a charm!"

"You can thank the dumb, dumb ranger for that," Marah laughed

Dustin's eyes held betrayal and sadness "You lied to me!" he said sadly

"Well, duh!" Marah laughed again

"Dustin was the only one who trusted you," Tori said, placing her hand on Dustin's shoulder "who saw any good in you, and this is how you pay him back?"

Marah smirked

"That's low," Sabrina added "even for you"

"Hey, it's not my fault he's dumber than me" Marah said, laughing once more

"No one makes a fool of me!" Dustin yelled "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM!"

_-Scene-_

A new set of Kelzak furies appeared, and the rangers took them out as Dustin fought Beevil while Marah hid behind a stone wall and watched the battle progress. Soon the Kelzaks were destroyed and Dustin finally finished off Beevil. Marah sighed and appeared from her hiding space. "You don't think I came unprepared, did you?" she asked the rangers, as the re-grouped. She pulled out Lothor's P.A.M and the scroll of Empowerment descended.

Beevil grew and the Rangers looked up "Who's the Queen Bee now?" she cried

"I thought we were friends?" Dustin asked, turning back to Marah

Marah looked down, before back up at Dustin "Smell you later!" she said, before disappearing

"This one is all mine!" Dustin told the others as he turned back to Beevil

Shane nodded "Go for it!"

"Yeah," Hunter agreed

Dustin raised his morpher "Cyber Cam!" he said "Storm Megazord, for one!" and he jumped up into the Lion Zord. The Megazord battle didnt take long, and soon the rangers dispersed and headed home.

**xXx**

"Bye mom," Sabrina called as she climbed out of her mother's car. Hayley was heading up to Reefside for a couple of days, to check on Sabrina's uncle's place. He had been gone for the majority of 4 months, and no one had been there to check the house. He hadnt asked either of them if they wanted to house sit, but Hayley had decided someone should at least go check to make sure there was no problems.

Hayley rolled down the passenger's side window "I'll be back in three days," she told her daughter "please, try to stay out of trouble"

"I will," Sabrina said "although I can't make promises on what Lothor is planning to try and do"

"Sabrina!" Hayley warned

The 16-year-old laughed "Sorry mom," she apologized "but I promise, I'll watch my back and I'll be careful"

"Thank you," Hayley said "I'll see you in three days. Call me if you need anything"

"Got it," Sabrina said "Love you"

"Love you too" Hayley responded, before she pulled off and disappeared off the road.

The teenager watched her mother's car disappear before she headed into Storm Charges and found her friends standing around the counter talking with Dustin, who looked really bummed out. "I'll never trust anyone again," the Yellow ranger had said, just as Sabrina popped up beside Tori.

"Hey, if you didnt trust us we wouldnt be here" Hunter told his yellow friend

Shane nodded "Everyone makes mistakes," he added

"Yeah, but first that bike guy and then Marah..." Dustin sighed

Hunter shook his head "Don't blame yourself," he said

"That girl is bad news," Blake explained

Dustin sighed, as Kelly approached him from behind "Uh, Dustin, there is somebody here for you" she said

The Yellow ranger shook his head and turned to his boss "Can you tell them im not here or something..."

"I think you'll really want to see this," Kelly pressed

Dustin frowned and turned around, a smile appearing on his face as he saw the guy from the track with his bike. He run forward, his friends following him around. They watched as he took his bike from the guy who left seconds later. He then jumped on and looked up at his friends "Sometimes you just..." he trailed off "...you just gotta trust people"

The other rangers laughed at the Yellow ranger who smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. The day was starting out okay.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, maybe Hayley's secret wasnt revealed in this chapter. But it will be revealed soon. I promise. While I plan it out, can anyone guess **_**why**_** Hayley is so determined to move her daughter out of Blue Bay Harbour? Here's a hint, it's got **_**nothing**_** to do with Lothor. Hayley knows that Sabrina can handle Lothor, she also knows that the other Rangers won't let Lothor get to Sabrina. So why else would she want to move Sabrina away from Blue Bay Harbour? Leave all answers in a review. Thanks.**

**Oh, and a bit more Hunter/Sabrina in this chapter. Alot more to come.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	24. Sensei Switcheroo

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did do you really think I would be writing this?**

* * *

**Sensei Switcheroo**

* * *

"Hey guys! I want you to meet my dad!" Dustin exclaimed as he entered Storm Charges with an older man "This is Hunter, Blake and Sabrina"

"Hey, im Jake" Dustin's dad smiled "Dustin's told me everything about you guys"

The four rangers frowned at their Yellow clad friend, who chuckled nervously

"Not everything" he whispered to them as he leaned in. Kelly walked past at that moment and Dustin pulled her into the conversation "And this is my boss, Kell!"

"Nice to meet you," Kelly said "can I help you with something?"

"We just stopped by to pick up some new gloves," Dustin laughed "dad thrashed his last pair"

"You guys ride together? Oh, that is so cool" Hunter smiled

Jake smiled "I taught him everything he knows!"

"That is true," Dustin said, the two then walked off together towards the Motocross gloves.

"A guy and his dad," Hunter said, watching them "I miss that"

Blake nodded "Yeah..."

Sabrina frowned at them "I don't," she said, jumping off the counter and walking away.

Cam shook his head "So do I," he inputted

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked "at least you're dad's still around"

"For some reason, high-fiving a guinea pig isn't the same..." Cam sighed "I'll see you back at Ops," he added, before walking away.

**xXx**

Sabrina covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to cover a yawn, she was so tired. She had barely gotten any sleep last night, stupid nightmares keeping her awake through the night. She needed company in that house, so if she did happen to wake up in the night there was someone there to talk to. It was boring sitting there in the dark every night wishing that when you go back to sleep there isn't going to be any nightmares.

"I've adjusted the energy in my morpher to reconstruct the matter of the atomic level," Cam said as he pulled out a machine in Ninja Ops; the red head looked up in confusion and frowned

"What?" she asked

The Samurai smiled "It will, in theory, make my father human again"

"Are you sure you want to do this Sensei?" Tori asked

"Im ready," Sensei said

Cam nodded "Here goes," and he tapped at the keyboard in front of him and pushed a button to activate the machine, which made a weird noise.

"That doesnt sound good," Sabrina said, looking up

"I think the energy might be too intense," Cam said "Shane, pull the main interface cables!"

The red ranger nodded and did as he was told, once the cables were pulled, the Ops suffered a black out.

"Everyone okay?" Cam asked in the darkness

Sabrina yawned again "Oh, sleepy time..." she murmured, laying her head down on the desk

"Something feels different," Shane said "I can feel it in my...whiskers?"

"Dad?" Cam asked the guinea pig

"Dude, who are you calling dad?"

Sabrina's head snapped back up and she stared at the guinea pig in surprise "Why is Shane's voice coming from Sensei's body?" she asked "or am I really that tired?"

"I am here, Cam" Cam, Tori and Sabrina turned to the source of the voice and saw Shane

"No way!" Tori held back a laugh

"I think we have a problem," Cam said

Sabrina smirked "So, Shane is in Sensei's body...and Sensei is in Shane's?" she asked

"That would appear to be the case," Sensei said. Suddenly an explosion sounded from the super computer, causing it to short circuit.

Cam frowned "and if that wasnt bad enough, the force of the elemental pulse has shorted all of Ninja Ops" he said

"You know you're kinda cute when you wrinkle your nose like that!" Tori laughed, as she turned to Shane

Sensei smiled as Sabrina giggled "This isn't funny Tor;" Shane groaned "I can't be a guinea pig today! I have a skate demo!"

"Not to mention what we'll do if Lothor attacks," Cam added "We're on back-up power as it is!"

Sabrina shook her head "way to stay positive Cam" she told the Samurai

"We can't let anyone know about our dilemma," Sensei said "I will uphold your skating demo"

"No offence Sensei, you may look like Shane, but skate like Shane, no way" Tori said, as Sabrina nodded in agreement

Sensei smiled "You must not underestimate the power of a Ninja master" he told the two girls "Cam, stay here and correct the situation. Tori, take me to the skate park, please"

"What am I supposed to do?" Shane asked "Im starving!"

"Here," Sabrina said, handing a bag of guinea pig food in front of the red ranger "try some of this" she then turned and followed Tori and Sensei out of Ninja Ops.

**xXx**

"What is up with him today?" Kelly asked, looking out at Shane as she stood beside Sabrina and Tori. Little did she know Shane wasnt who was pretending to be.

Tori glanced at Sabrina who shrugged "I think it's an inner ear thing," the blue ranger said, as Sensei rolled past on his board, sitting cross-legged on top of it. "You know...the inside part"

Kelly nodded, "I have to go..." she said, before she left quickly

"Inner ear thing?" Sabrina questioned

"Oh, shut up!" Tori laughed pushing her friend playfully

Sensei tried going off the ramp but flew off the board, and landed beside the two girls, as they rushed forward to help him up "Im not used to being back in human form again," he sighed

"A wise rodent once told me to use my inner Ninja," Tori smiled "in times like these"

Sensei smiled, nodded and skated off again.

Dustin appeared at that moment "Hey," he said reaching the Water and Fire Ninja's

"You made it," Sabrina said

"Yeah, I just dropped my dad off at the airport," Dustin answered "I miss anything?"

Tori smirked "You could say that" she answered, before whispering to Dustin about what had happened back at Ninja Ops

"No way!" Dustin yelled, causing Sensei to lose his concentration and fall. Sabrina winched, and hit Dustin in the shoulder.

_-Scene-_

Marah and Kapri had zapped in not that far from the Skate demo, where Sensei was acting more like Shane now that he had gotten used to being back in human form. A crowd had gathered and his friends were grinning as they watched him, it was like nothing had happened at all.

"Chapter three," Marah said, opening her notebook "Surprising teenage superheroes"

"You don't need your notes, Marah" Kapri said "Just send in the Kelzaks"

"Oh, I can do that" Marah said, taking out the P.A.M and pressing two buttons. There was a flash and Kelzaks appeared and infiltrated the gathering crowd. People screamed and started to scatter, catching the ranger's attention. The four teens run off.

"You ready for this Sensei?" Tori asked

Sensei stepped forward "I think the term is bring it on!" the monster Kelzaks stared back at the red ranger "Come!" he said, before they swarmed forward. With no help from Tori, Dustin and Sabrina; Sensei managed to destroy the Kelzaks.

"Ready to get stomped on by Footzilla?" the monster asked as it appeared

Sabrina smiled "Want to do the honours Sensei?" she asked

"It would be my pleasure," Sensei responded "Ready?"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Power of Air!"

Sensei smiled "This feels quite pleasant!" he said

"I'll keep you on your toes," the monster responded. Sabrina, Dustin and Tori moved forward but Sensei put out his arm and stopped them.

"Allow me please," he said, removing his Ninja sword and slashing at the alien. He then streaked away. Footzilla checked himself over and was relieved to find not a single scratch on him. Sensei, came to a stop on the ramp behind them, put away his sword and the monster felt tiny explosions all over his body. Okay, maybe he had been hit.

Sabrina grinned "Nice one!"

"Awesome!" Tori smiled

"Wicked moves dude!" Dustin exclaimed

Sensei jumped down in front of the teens "Dustin, please do not refer to me as 'dude'"

Sabrina and Tori laughed "Oh right, sorry Sensei" Dustin said, bowing apologetically.

"Now, im hopping mad!" Footzilla yelled as he came forward and fought Sensei. The Ninja master pushed the foot back and ordered the other three to attack. Then Sensei removed his blade once more, as the other three held the foot still. Sensei slashed at the foot sending him stumbling. "Time for some sole searching!" he said, before vanishing. The rangers re-grouped just as Sensei's morpher beeped.

"Go for Sensei," he said, "I've always wanted to say that" he added to the rangers around him. They chuckled.

"_Everything is back up and running here," _Cam said "_Come back and I can make the switch"_

Dustin frowned "Aww man, do we have too"

"I agree," Sabrina joked "Sensei is much more fun than Shane"

_"I heard that,"_ Shane said, causing Sabrina and Dustin to high-five one another

**xXx**

"There, by implementing a new wireless power supply," Cam said "I think I've fixed the problem"

"So it will work this time?" Tori asked

"As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow" Cam said. The others nodded. "Here goes" and Cam hit a button on the mainframe keypad, there was a glow around Shane and Sensei as their bodies seemed to switch back. Dustin grinned and stepped forward.

"Hey! Its working!" he said, while laughing and interrupting the beam with his hands. The two girls and Cam stared at him incredulously, hadn't they just told him that it wouldn't work if something interrupted the beam? "Uh-oh"

There was a shortage of power, and the shield around Shane broke, as both he, Dustin and Sensei were thrown backwards by the force.

"I got legs!" Shane smiled "Im me again!"

Cam looked down at the guinea pig "Dad, how do you feel?" he asked

"Like, I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds"

Sabrina, Tori and Cam frowned as they looked up and around at Dustin "We seemed to have solved one problem," Sensei said from Dustin's body "and have caused another"

"Oh boy," Sabrina squeaked

_-Scene-_

After managing to get the computer back online -with Sabrina's help- Cam located Footzilla once more "He's in the shopping district" the Samurai explained

"Something tell's me he's not looking for bargains," Shane said, approaching the green ranger with the others

Sensei approached from the side "Have the Thunder Rangers meet us there," he said

Cam nodded "I'll be there as soon as I fill them in," he told the team, as the four of them ninja streaked away.

**xXx**

"Rangers!" Footzilla exclaimed "you're not going to step on my party!"

"We're going to wipe you out toe jam!" Shane yelled

"Ready?" Sensei asked

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

"After you," Sensei said, allowing them to take the lead in the fight this time. They attacked but the monster deflected them and the hit the stepped forward, and Footzilla tried to punch Sensei but he dodged a hit. The monster tried again, but Sensei blocked and used an energy beam at the monster causing him to fly back. "It is interesting to know the difference between Yellow and Red ranger's physiology" he said

Sabrina frowned, "You think you can do that after the fight?" she asked

"You must pay evil space alien!" Sensei said, turning back to the monster once more

Footzilla laughed "and you think im corny!"

At that moment, Blake and Hunter arrived kicking the monster off his feet "Its time to give this foot the boot!" the Crimson ranger said.

The Thunders morphed and fought the foot for a while until Cam showed up.

"Oh, great!" Footzilla cried "another one!"

Cam smirked "Dont worry," he said "im the last one!" and he jumped down to attack the monster

"Attack you all with anti-gravity bunion pads," Footzilla said

The rangers frowned and searched themselves for the pad; Sabrina found her's on her wrist. "I can't get it off!" she complained tugging at her suit

"A little lighter on your feet," the alien said "anti gravity power! Now!"

"Put us down!" Shane yelled

Footzilla smiled "Okay," he said, and gave Shane back his gravitational pull. The Red ranger ploughed hard into the ground, where he became stuck.

"Shane," Sensei called "Focus your energy! I'll distract Footzilla!" he called for his Lion Hammer and threw it at Footzilla, who went flying backwards into a car.

Shane pulled his hands together "Ninja Power of Air, break free!" he yelled, and he shot out of the ground

Sabrina laughed "Ha! That was _so_ corny!"

Once free, Shane used his Hawk blaster and blew up the monster, all the rangers, apart from Sensei landed hard on the ground. Sensei picked up Shane's sword and approached the Red ranger. Seconds after being destroyed Footzilla supersized, and the Wind and Thunder rangers took to their Zords and destroyed him. Sabrina frowned; she had yet to learn how to transform her Zord into a Megazord and therefore, still missed out on some of the battles.

**xXx**

"Everything is set," Cam said

For what the rangers hoped was the last time, the Samurai was going to try and switch things back to normal. For safety reasons, everyone stood behind him while he worked. Sensei and Dustin stood on two separate platforms as the Samurai ranger completed the switch effectively this time with no interruptions. Dustin smiled, clapped his hands and jumped off the platform.

"Alright!" he exclaimed

Sensei nodded "and I have returned to my rodent form," he said

"Dont worry Dad," Cam said "im going to find a way to make you human again"

Sensei nodded "I know you will try your best son,"

"Uh, Cam" Shane said, bringing Cam's attention back to him "there wont be any after affects from being a guinea pig will there?" he asked, as Dustin scratched himself

"Highly improbable," Cam smirked, as Dustin tipped guinea pig food into his mouth

Shane let out a low whistle

"Aw man," Dustin exclaimed "this stuff is awesome!"

The other rangers stared at him and laughed, "What?" he asked, looking up and causing the others to laugh harder.

**xXx**

The rain lashed against the outside of the glass, the sound of Thunder rumbled across the darkened sky and was followed closely by a bright clash of Lightening. The citizens of Blue Bay Harbour had all returned to their homes seeking warmth and comfort from the storm brewing outside of the windows. One figure stood alone in the soaked streets, his raincoat was dripping with rain water as it hit the outside of the leather and rolled down his clothes and back to the ground beneath his feet.

He was standing outside a small little home, which looked like it had been pulled right out of a fairytale. All the lights were off and it seemed no one was home; but he knew there was someone there. He had seen her arrive, getting out of a blue van 3 hours ago wearing shorts and t-shirt. A hoodie pulled on over her clothes with the hood up to protect her slightly from the rain fall. She had two sets of bags on her, a backpack and a soccer bag over her shoulder. She had said goodbye to who ever had dropped her off before disappearing into the house. He could have acted right now, but he wanted everything to be perfect, he had acted early before and failed miserably.

A smile crept onto his face; after 13 long years he had finally found her. Found them. They thought they could hide from him, but they were wrong; no one could hide from him, he had his ways of finding out information especially if that information was about him. And now he had finally found her. "Don't worry Sabrina," he murmured "we will be together soon!"

_-Scene-_

Thunder and Lightening clashed outside the window, Sabrina gasped as she sat up in bed, sweat dripping from her forehead and her breathing was heavy as she just came out of a nightmare. But it wasnt the usual Phoenix nightmares, no this one seemed real. Running a hand through her hair, the red head turned her attention to the window, why did she have the feeling that someone was watching her? Watching and waiting? Someone that wasnt Lothor.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! What an ending, creepy eh? Well more to come on this strange figure in later chapters. Maybe even a bit in the next one. Enjoy.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	25. Tongue and Cheek

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Tongue and Cheek**

* * *

After Soccer practice that day, Sabrina decided to walk back into town. Her mother was still up in Reefside she was supposed to be coming home tomorrow at the latest, her Uncle Tommy was still away on his business trip and Sabrina was still at home alone. After last night's nightmare though she had asked Tori if she would sleep over at least until her mother came home. Of course Tori had agreed and they had moved her over night things in before Sabrina had gone off to Soccer practice. Adjusting the straps on her soccer bag, Sabrina frowned as she felt eyes on her. Coming to a stop she glanced over her shoulder and saw an older man leaning against the wall of a near-by garden. The young red head shook her head, and carried on walking. Maybe it was just her imagination messing her around.

As she carried on walking, the stares became more and more frequent and she even heard footsteps getting closer, stopping once more, she frowned as she realized the footsteps had stopped too. Looking over her shoulder once more she noticed the same man from before, sitting on a bench over-looking the open beach and the sea behind her. At first she didnt think anything of it, maybe he was just going in the same direction as her, but stopping when she stopped? That was suspicious, what also alerted her to suspicious is the fact that it was a gorgeous day, the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky and this man was wearing jeans, t-shirt and a big leather jacket with a hat. Was he insane?

Finally deciding to find out what was going on, Sabrina turned to the man; even though her mother had always warned her not to talk to strangers she had to know why he was following her "Excuse me?" she called, approaching the bench wearily. It wasnt like he was going to pull a fast on and drag her into a car, he was on foot and besides if he did try and over-power her she had the power of the Firebird on her side. Although she wasnt supposed to use the Power of the Firebird to escalate a battle. "Are you following me?"

The man turned in her direction but didnt look up "My apologise," he said "but you remind me of someone"

Sabrina frowned "Oh,"

"Yes," the man nodded "You remind me of my daughter..."

"You're daughter?" Sabrina asked, her stomach turning over slightly

The man nodded again "Oh yes, she also had red hair and blue eyes like yourself. Im guessing you're what, 16?"

The red head nodded, backing up a bit from the bench as the man got to his feet and turned to her, although he kept his head down and Sabrina became aware that it was for a reason. She never once saw his face. "You look so much like you're mother," he added "Hayley Horizon, right?"

"How do you know my mother?" Sabrina asked, swallowing nervously

A smirk graced his face "Oh, we go way back!" he told her, but there was something about his tone that scared Sabrina "I actually know her quite well"

Sabrina nodded "Well, what's your name?" she asked "I could tell my mom that you're in town"

The man shook his head "My name is not of importance...and she wouldnt like it that I am here"

"Bad History?"

"You could say that," he answered, before smirking once more "Very inquisitive aren't you? Very...curious?"

Sabrina nodded "Yes, my mother tells me that all the time"

"You should be careful," he added sharply "Curiosity killed the cat, didnt you know? Your curiosity is going to get you into trouble one day!"

"Of course..." she said, drawing out her words slowly, before glancing at her wrist "Well, I gotta go...It was nice talking to you, I think"

The man laughed softly "Yes, It was Sabrina..." he said "I hope we will meet again. Soon."

_I doubt it_, Sabrina thought as she took a step back away from him, turned and walked swiftly down the street. She turned the corner; she flamed out mid-run and reappeared back home. Locking all the doors and windows, she dropped down onto the couch staring at the TV with a blank expression her face. Mentally swearing to herself, that she would only leave the house unless she really needed too. And even then she would flame out, she wouldnt step foot outside the door, in fear of that man being there. Was it possible that he knew where she lived? Hell, he knew everything else about her. He even knew her name...God! He knew her mother's name, what was up with that?

Lying back against the sofa she sighed heavily and closed her eyes "Something strange is going on," she mumbled to herself.

**xXx**

"Lucky you were there to help Kelly," Shane said, as he, Sabrina, Tori and Dustin stood inside Ninja Ops. Dustin had just told them about the thieves at Storm Charges the night before.

Dustin nodded "Yeah,"

Hunter and Blake entered at that moment "Hey check this out," the tall blonde said as he held up a paper

"Our boy, here's a celebrity" Blake inputted, pointing at Dustin

Sabrina frowned and took the paper from Hunter and looked at the front page "Kelly must have told a reporter about what you did," Hunter said

"Blue Bay Seeing Yellow," Sabrina read, on the front page of the newspaper was a picture of Dustin in his ranger form, with a massive bold headline "Blue Bay Seeing Yellow - is Yellow Going Solo?

Dustin smiled "How cool is this?"

"_'While the city has gotten used to the heroic's of the Power Rangers, this is the first time one has stepped forward on his own'"_ Shane red from the column beside the picture

Tori looked at the text "'_Is this a change of things to come, as Yellow going solo?'_" she finished

"Hey, that's stupid!" Dustin said, pointing at the paper "Why would I ever go -"

But he was cut off as the computer beeped from behind them "What's up Cam?" Tori asked

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the fan sites," Cam explained "Yellow ranger just got fifteen thousand letters in counting"

Shane scoffed "Their all for him?" he asked

Dustin smirked "Hey, don't sound so surprised"

"It's over-loading the system," Cam said nervously "It's gonna crash!" there was a spark and the rangers jumped back in alarm as the computer died. The Samurai sighed and turned to Dustin "Next time you choose to become a celebrity, tell your fans to send letters the old fashion way -" the computer sparked again "with stamps!"

Dustin scoffed - as if this was his fault?

**xXx**

"This place is packed!" Shane commented as he, Sabrina and the Thunders walked into Storm Charges that afternoon, the red head pushing her way through the crowd and jumping up onto the front counter beside Kelly.

"Hey Kel," Sabrina said with a smile "What's the deal?"

Kelly looked up and smiled "Ever since the Yellow ranger made an appearance, I can't keep people away!" she answered "Its kinda crazy but its great for business!"

"What?" Shane asked in surprise "Just because the Yellow ranger was here? He's not even the red one!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes "I hear the Scarlet and Blue had all the attention before," she smirked, sticking her tongue out and Shane

Kelly rolled her eyes at the younger red head "I dunno, there's something about a guy in yellow" she smiled, before tapping Sabrina's shoulder "There's someone here for you"

"Whoo," Sabrina said laughing slightly "Really?"

The older red head laughed and nodded, as she pointed at towards the TV room, Sabrina looked around and frowned "Aww, I was hoping for someone else!" she complained when she spotted Peter and the soccer team "Well, I gotta go! My first Soccer game awaits"

"Good luck," Kelly called after her

Sabrina run into the TV room and jumped onto the seat beside Bailey and Peter, as the team chuckled at her enthusiasm. The Thunders and Shane watched her for a few minutes before Dustin ran out of the back room. "Oh, man I lost track of time" he said "Let me wash up!" and he run back in.

Shane nodded before turning to the Thunders "What are you guys doing, while me and Dustin are at the Skate park?"

Hunter handed over a letter "It's from our adoptive grandmother!"

"Yeah, she's really sick" Blake sighed

"You gonna go visit her?" Shane asked

Blake sighed once more "That's the problem, she lives really far away!"

"You think Sensei will let us use the Ninja Red Eye?" he asked

Shane shrugged "There's one way to find out"

"Hey, who's watching Sabrina at the field today?" Hunter asked quickly...a little too quickly, this made Shane and Blake grin; and the Crimson ranger to roll his eyes.

Shane chuckled "Uh, Tori and Cam, I think..."

The Thunders nodded and left the store, wishing Sabrina good luck on their way out.

**xXx**

"Can we go Sensei?" Hunter asked, after the Guinea pig had read the letter

"As you know Ninja Skills are only to be used for the betterment of humanity," Sensei answered "and I believe caring for your family certainly falls into that category"

The Thunders smiled "Thank you Sensei," Blake said

"We'll be careful," Hunter promised

Sensei nodded "You must," he responded "we cannot afford another situation like the one Dustin has gotten himself into"

**xXx**

Sabrina laughed as she run off the field as the referee blew the whistle for half time. Cam, Tori and Kelly were waiting for her, the older red head held a bottle of water in her hand, which she tossed at Sabrina when the 16-year-old got close enough. "You're amazing out there," Tori said

Cam nodded "5 goals in the first 10 minutes" he congratulated her

"Thanks," Sabrina smiled, before pointing to a woman over Kelly's shoulder, the woman was carrying a camera "You see her?" she asked her friends "she works for the Soccer foundation Magazine"

"No way," Tori asked "I thought they closed down?"

Sabrina shrugged "I don't know," she answered "but can you make sure she is watching? This may help me get sponsored"

Tori, Cam and Kelly smiled and nodded "Sure" Kelly said "Go for it!"

The 16-year-old nodded, and handed back the bottle of water as she run back onto the pitch, past the defensemen just as the referee blew his whistle once more, signalling for the second half.

"Come on Sabrina!" Tori and Kelly yelled, catching the attention of the photographer, who started snapping pictures of the teen.

_-Scene-_

The game had ended and Sabrina's team had won by an outstanding 25 goals to 3; most goals had been made by Sabrina which resulted in her being carried off the field by her team-mates. Kelly had congratulated the red head after she had been hugged by all her team-mates and the older red head had returned to work. Returning to Tori and Cam's side, the two patted Sabrina on the back and congratulated her also.

"Well done, Sabrina" Tori said with a wide smile

Cam nodded "You were brilliant out there!"

"Thanks," Sabrina said, before looking down as their morphers beeped

_"Guys. We got a major problem"_ Shane said, just as Peter and the rest of the team approached Sabrina from behind

"Hey," Peter said, touching Sabrina's shoulder "we're going out to celebrate. You in?"

The red head sighed, why did there always have to be a problem? "I can't," she told her captain "Emergency! Maybe next time"

Peter looked crestfallen, but nodded as he and the team watched Sabrina run off with Cam and Tori.

_-Scene-_

"Im worried about Dustin," Shane said, as he, Cam, Tori and Sabrina sat inside Ninja Ops. He had just told the other three what had happened at the skating demo "I mean, if all this attention gets to his head..."

He was cut off as Dustin entered the room "What? There won't be enough room in here for the rest of you?" he asked

"Something like that," Shane sighed

Dustin scoffed "You know, I think you're just jealous and dude, Green is not your colour" he commented

"But it is my colour, dude" Cam said, "and I think Shane's has a point...for what it's worth"

"Typical," Dustin said "everyone thinks Dustin can't be right"

"This isn't about who's right," Tori said, getting up "it's about _doing_, what's right"

"We are all pleased that you have gained the world's attention," Sensei spoke up "but how you use that is what's important"

Dustin nodded "Uh, thanks for your concern but I think im doing just fine. Now I got to go. I've got to take another call from my agent" and he walked off as the Rangers exchanged looks

"Agent?" Sabrina asked

"We may have a problem," Shane sighed

"That may not be the only problem," Cam said, from the mainframe "I just lost all trace of Hunter and Blake"

_-Scene-_

"I've traced the Thunders DNA," Cam said after a while of searching "they disappeared off the map here -" he pointed to a spot in the middle of the woods "and repapered - there!" the screen changed to the power plant where Lothor's monster was standing.

"Lothor's post monster general," Shane clarified

Sabrina smirked "Lothor didnt strike me as the type to collect stamps"

"Must have gone postal on Hunter and Blake" Tori said, pushing Sabrina slightly for her bad joke "Let's go"

"Someone beat you too it!" Cam sighed

The rangers looked up to see Dustin already there "How did he get there so fast?" Sabrina asked

"He's the great Yellow Ranger, remember?" Shane asked "of course he's there first!"

"Shane," Sensei spoke "I seem to remember that before you and Dustin were Rangers, you were good friends." He reminded the Red ranger "It would be a shame to lose that"

**xXx**

"Ninja Storm -"

"Wait a minute!" Shane yelled as he and the girls joined Dustin in front of the monster

"Mind if we crash your party?" Tori asked

Shane turned to Dustin and frowned "Dont answer that," he said "because we already did!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

Dustin and Shane started to fight over the front spot, as Tori and Sabrina exchanged looks and rolled their eyes

"Guys!" Sabrina yelled, her eyes turning a slight scarlet colour. The Red and Yellow rangers glanced her way and stepped away from one another as they morphed. Tori frowned at Sabrina before the red head morphed "Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

Tori pushed past the boys and stood with Sabrina on the front of the line "What did you do with our friends?" she yelled

"I've stamped them out!" the monster answered "and you're next!"

"Look out!" Sabrina yelled as she and Tori rolled aside as the monster blasted them. Shane and Dustin just managed to avoid the blast as they rolled in the opposite direction to the girls.

Shane put his hand on Dustin's shoulder "Stay down!" he ordered "I'll get him!" he ran at the monster and pulled out his Ninja sword, he attempted to attack with it but the monster gripped the blonde and pulled him over his head. Shane landed on his feet and turned around "You're through!" he growled

"Dont make me laugh," the monster chuckled

"Ninja Air attack!" Shane said, running through the air to attack the monster

Dustin skidded across the ground and attacked from below, the monster stumbled backwards and the yellow and red rangers faced one another "He's mine!" Dustin hissed, "Back off!"

"Listen to me," Shane said trying to reason

Dustin shook his head "No!" he retaliated "im tired of listening to you!"

"Stop it you guys!" Sabrina protested

Tori nodded "You're being ridiculous!"

"Time for me to get in a few licks," the alien said, throwing out his tongue and wrapping it around Sabrina's waist as he pulled her into him

"Sabrina!" Tori yelled, her voice cutting through Dustin and Shane's argument

The monster laughed as he held onto Sabrina tightly "I've got a new Phoenix stamp!" he said shooting at the others. Sabrina struggled against the monster but he held her tightly as her friends re-grouped ahead of her. All the Wind rangers could think about was if the postal monster got away with Sabrina, then Lothor would get his hands on her powers and it would be the end of the human race.

"I've got to help her!" Dustin yelled

Shane turned to him "You?" he demanded

"This whole thing is my fault!" Dustin explained

Shane sighed "If that's the way you want it, here..." and he thrust his Hawk blaster into Dustin's hands

"You're Hawk blaster?" the Yellow ranger asked

Shane nodded "You're gonna need all the fire power you can get!"

"I don't want to go at it alone!" Dustin said "I want to be a team again! Like we were before!"

Tori turned quickly to them "Can we do this later?" she asked "Sabrina! Phoenix! End of the World!"

The two boys turned to her and nodded, as Dustin jumped to the ground and Shane got onto his friends back. They flew forward and attacked as the Slob Goblin let go of Sabrina as she rolled away from him and the attacking rangers. Tori run forward and pulled the 16-year-old to her feet and hugged her in relief. The two girls then got to their feet and finished off the monster as they regrouped after.

"We cool?" Shane asked

Dustin looked around at Tori and Sabrina before smiling "Yeah," he said "we're cool!" the boys high-fived, before the monster grew tall again.

"Special delivery" the monster said, as he towered over them

"Ready guys?" Shane asked

"Ready" Dustin answered as their visors snapped close.

"It's Zord time Cam" Shane said into his morpher and minutes later the Dolphin, Hawk and Lion Zords were there and already forming the Megazord.

"How do you lick this rangers?" the postal monster asked as he threw out a temporary tongue and wrapped it around the Megazord "A little tongue tied?"

There was a split second as his eyes flashed and the tongue caused the Megazord to spark; there was a sound of helicopter and the monster turned to see the Samurai Star Megazord flying towards him "Hold on guys," Cam said as he fired lasers at the monster and the tongue around the Storm Megazord disappeared.

"Thanks Cam," Dustin said "that was starting to gross me out"

"I hear that" Shane agreed "he needs some major tongue scraping"

"My mother always said, brush your teeth after every meal, floss and never use your tongue on robots" Tori spoke

"That tongue needs a lesson," Shane said "Power disk – locked and dropped"

"Is my breath really that bad?" the monster asked

"Super stamp!" the Wind rangers yelled, as a Power Sphere appeared outside their Zord, they threw it at the monster, pulling it down his front. There was an explosion and the letters came spilling out of his mouth with all the other captured people.

"How about a combo?" Cam asked

Tori's dolphin Zord detached itself from the Megazord and "Samurai Storm Megazord!" Cam said reattaching himself in her place

"Uh-oh" the monster said, knowing it was his demise

The spinners on Cam's Zord started to rotate and the lasers fired at the monster, destroying him completely.

**xXx**

"How was it seeing your grandma?" Dustin asked the Thunder brothers

"She is so cool," Hunter answered "and feeling better now as well"

Blake nodded "she wasnt even fazed by the monster attack," he said "man that's one tough lady"

At that moment Sabrina flamed into the room, holding a newspaper and looking at her phone "Check it!" she said, holding up the paper. There was a picture on the front of the Wind rangers in their ranger forms. With the headline in bold **RANGERS CONTINUE TO STIFLE CRIME** in capital bold letters.

Dustin chuckled as he took the paper "That's us," he said

"Front cover," Shane said taking the paper from Dustin "Nice"

"I guess the press did show," he said, looking over the front page, from Shane's shoulder

"Fortunately they showed up before either of you opened your visors," Sensei said, as the four Wind rangers exchanged glances. That would have been bad.

Dustin rolled up the paper "Well, im through being a celebrity" he said "from now on, its all for one and one for all"

"We heard about your match," Hunter said, turning to Sabrina "Nice one"

The red head smiled up at him "Thanks" she said, before turning to Cam who spoke

"Hey," Cam called from the mainframe "check this out. It seems not everyone shares the team spirit"

Chubo was wandering around aimlessly, calling out for help on the screen. _"Hello? Im not a stamp anymore...I wanna go home"_

The friends started to laugh at the scene on the screen, before Chubo finally disappeared back into space with the rest of Lothor's space freaks.

**xXx**

Tonight was supposed to be the night he struck; but she wasnt alone when she got home another girl was with her. A blonde. The same van from the two nights ago stopped outside of the Horizon household, but this time it didnt move and two girls made their way into the house. He was supposed to have acted tonight, but he didnt want to leave a witness and therefore had to put off for another night or come up with a plan to remove the blonde from the household so he could obtain what he wanted...what he needed. After the door had closed he stood and headed down the street. Two blocks over from the Horizon household he entered his own home.

She had spoken to him two days previously, she was so much older than he remembered her, but she was still as he remembered her. Red hair and blue eyes. A champion soccer player. She always had a passion for soccer even from a young age, when he used to watch her on one of his visits she would always be in the garden kicking the ball around or playing for kids in the park, kicking the ball around. When she became older, Hayley enrolled her in a local soccer group and Sabrina grew and learned to become a soccer player. He always knew she would be brilliant one day, and after seeing her performance on the field today, he knew he hadnt been wrong.

Dropping his keys onto the table beside the door, he walked into his living room, the lights were off and the curtains were closed. Reaching under the lamp shade he flicked the switch as the lamp illuminated the whole of the living room and momentarily blinding him before he looked away. He shrugged off his jacket and removed his hat as he threw them onto the couch. The small coffee table in front of him was littered with different pictures all of the same girl, and some were years old. He picked up one which he had taken two days ago. It was of Sabrina Horizon, she was watching as a car pulled off and disappeared down the street, the day he had taken this she had looked straight at him, but because he had been hidden in the bushes opposite the store Storm Charges, she hadnt seen him. He had snapped the picture when she looked his way.

There were alot more pictures all of Sabrina, in most of them she was alone, and in others she was with a group of people. He picked up two separate pictures Sabrina was in them but she was with two separate groups. One he recognized as her Soccer friends, but the other consisted of five boys and a girl. The same girl who was with Sabrina tonight. They were all standing around outside Storm Charges and he remembered snapping several shots of her before she disappeared. In another picture it was of Sabrina getting onto a motocross bike behind a tall blonde. The man frowned as he threw the pictures back onto the table, some of them ending up on the floor.

6 years ago, he nearly had her in his grasps. But Hayley had taken her and he had lost his chance. Now, he was going to do it right. He would get what he wanted; he always did! And what he wanted right now...was Sabrina Horizon.

* * *

**A/N: Oh another creepy ending. Who is this man? And what does he want with Sabrina? More to come.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	26. Stalker

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing in this chapter expect my OC's and the Phoenix/Firebird idea.**

* * *

**Stalker**

* * *

Hayley Horizon smiled as she pulled up outside the dry cleaners and watched as her daughter jumped out of the car to go pick up their clothes, since the washing machine and dryer had broken down when she was up in Reefside and Sabrina didnt have a clue how to fix it and no one could come out for a couple of days; the Horizon's had been using the local dry cleaners that was in town. The older red head rested her head against the head rest and sighed softly; she had only been back a few hours and Sabrina was like a little girl willing to do everything her mother asked. Either her daughter had really missed her or something else was at play.

Glancing up at the store Hayley turned her head to look out of driver's window as she spotted a guy in a leather jacket and a hat sitting on a bus bench across the road from her car, he wasnt looking at her but in the opposite direction, but she had caught him watching Sabrina when she disappeared into the dry cleaners. Pulling out her mini camera, Hayley snapped a picture of the guy before stashing it away as the back door to the car opened and Sabrina loaded the clothing into the back seat "Done," she said, slamming the door and jumping into the front seat "Uh, do you have the ticket?" she asked "I didnt have it on me when I went in, I had to give our number before I could pick up our clothes"

Hayley frowned and dug into the glove compartment, before checking her pockets and purse "No," she answered, coming up empty on the missing ticket "Maybe it's at home. How much did it cost you to collect them?"

"$22," Sabrina answered

"I'll pay you back," Hayley said, but Sabrina shook her head

"Forget it," she told her mother "half of the clothes are mine anyway!"

Hayley smiled "I always wonder how you manage to go through so many clothes," she joked "you know, considering you class yourself as a Tom boy"

"Funny," Sabrina said "Hunter said the same to me a couple of weeks ago. He says I complain alot about my appearance;" she noticed the frown on her daughters face "It was the day there was that food fight at Storm Charges"

Hayley smirked and nodded once "Okay...where too next?" she asked

"Ice cream?" her daughter asked, and the older red head chuckled as she pulled out and headed towards the mall and the ice cream parlour.

_-Scene-_

After their ice cream and look around the mall the two Horizons' headed home, "Im going on in," Sabrina yelled grabbing half the clothes from the back of the car and heading up the steps to her front door. She readied her keys but stopped and frowned when she spotted a pile of envelopes on the floor. Most of them were for her mother, but there was one bulky letter that had her name on it. The red head stooped down and picked up the envelope as she opened the door to her home and entered. She hung the clothes over the back of the couch and dropped her keys onto the coffee table in the living room along with her mother's letters, before she proceeded to open the letter addressed to her.

"Hey," Hayley said breathlessly as she closed the front door behind her and entered the living room "don't just sling them over the couch" she told her daughter picking up the clothes Sabrina had bought in "What's that?" she asked, as she noticed the letter before heading upstairs to put the clothes away.

Sabrina pulled out the contents of the envelope and gave a startled gasp as she dropped them onto the table "Mom!" she yelled, backing away from the coffee table as if it were gonna attack her. Upon hearing her daughter's yell, Hayley flew down the stairs and back into the living room as she took her daughter in her arms.

"What is it?" Hayley asked, noticing the fear on her daughter's face.

Pointing at the table, Hayley followed her daughter's indication as her face paled slightly as she spotted the contents of the envelope. It was a long letter and several pictures, all containing the same person. Sabrina. "Go!" Hayley said "Get in the car!"

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked "Mom! Why has someone sent me pictures of me?"

"Just move!" Hayley said, snatching the pictures up and hurrying into the hall. She pulled out a black book from the hall closet and grabbed her keys from the bowl beside the door, she then looked up at her daughter and grabbed her hand "In the car!" she said frantically.

Hearing the fear in her mother's tone, Sabrina sprinted out the door and jumped into the back of the car. Her mother followed behind her, getting into the drivers side quickly as possible before pulling out her cell phone from the glove compartment and dialling a familiar number. "Tommy?" she questioned when someone answered

Sabrina frowned "Uncle Tommy?" she asked, but her mother didnt answer her

"He's back!" Hayley said, causing Sabrina more confusion "He found us!"

**xXx**

Tori frowned as she jumped out of her van outside of Storm Charges; she slammed the door behind her and entered the store to find Dustin, Hunter and Blake already working. Kelly was at the register doing inventory when the blonde entered and made her way to the front of the store "Hey Kel," she greeted, as the store owner looked up and smiled "You see Sabrina today?" she asked

"Uh, I thought she was spending the day with her mother?" Kelly asked "You know, after the whole nightmare ordeal"

The blonde nodded "Oh yeah," she remembered "I forgot about that"

"What's it like sleeping in your own bed after a couple of nights at Sabrina's?" Kelly asked, putting the clipboard down so she could talk one-on-one with Tori

Tori smiled "Strange" she answered "I keep waking up in the night expecting to hear Sabrina screaming, until I remember she's not there anymore"

Kelly chuckled and nodded "You'll get used to the silence again. I just hope Sabrina isn't keeping her mother awake, like she was keeping you"

"Yeah," Tori laughed "but there's something about having your mother around when you feel scared. I guess its just safety of a mother's love. I remember when me and my sister were small, whenever one of us had a nightmare, mom was the first person we went too. She always knew how to make the monsters go away"

The older red head chuckled "Yeah, mothers have the affect"

"Well, if you see her before I do," Tori started again "tell her im looking for her? Im heading to the beach. See ya, Kel"

"See ya Tor," Kelly called after the blonde before she returned to her work.

**xXx**

"Uh, Hi," Hayley said as she and her daughter sat at the side of a police officers desk, in the Blue Bay Harbour Police department "im Hayley Horizon and this is my daughter Sabrina"

Sabrina smiled "Hi," she said, waving her hand slightly in gesture at the police officer behind the desk

"Hi," the young female police officer said "Im Emily Jackson. How can I help?"

"Im sorry to rush in," Hayley said "but this is an emergency" she handed over the letter and pictures her daughter had received earlier that day "this was found on my doorstep this morning. Its addressed to my daughter, and these pictures seem to have been taken over a period of time, each of them are of Sabrina"

"Who are the other people in the pictures?" the officer asked

Sabrina looked up "Their my friends" she answered "they don't know about this; I didnt even know someone was taking pictures of me, until I had that letter today"

The officer nodded and took a few minutes to read through the letter; a frown appeared on her face as she came to the end "You seem pretty sure that it's a stalker," Emily said looking up at Hayley "do you have any proof other than this letter that someone is following your daughter"

"No," Hayley said shaking her head "but I do have a pretty good idea on who it is; im just not sure. And I really don't want to go pointing fingers just incase I am wrong"

Emily nodded in understanding "Can you tell me if this has happened before?" she asked

Hayley nodded "We used to live in Miami, up until...oh...about 6 months ago; then we moved down here, because I had a job offer and now its started again" she explained, before sighing "we cant live like this anymore. I want my life back...I want my daughter to have her life back. I really don't want us to be constantly moving from town to town because someone is following us"

The officer nodded as she glanced at Sabrina who had her headphones it; it was obvious that Hayley didnt want Sabrina to hear any of this because she didnt want her daughter to be anymore freaked out or upset than she already was "What did the police tell you?" Emily asked, turning back to Hayley.

"The detective I met with was very sympathetic" she explained "but his hands were tired unless something happened to Sabrina! But then it will be too late!" Hayley protested "Will you help us?"

Emily sighed "I'll have to present the case to my captain" she answered "I will let you know what he decides"

Hayley shook her head, as she reached onto the desk and picked up a pen and notepad "Tommy Oliver..." she said as she wrote, before adding a number underneath his name. She then put the pad back down on the desk and looked at the officer.

"Excuse me?"

"That is the person I will be calling," Hayley said, grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair "when you tell me you have found my daughter's dead body"

Emily frowned as she watched Hayley and Sabrina walk out of the police station, the older red head's arm wrapped around her daughter's shoulders protectively.

The Miami Dade police refused to help her, and now Blue Bay Harbour police were refusing too; but she wasn't giving up. She wasnt about to let anyone take her daughter away from her. If her suspicions were correct on whom she believed it to be, then he was in for a world of hurt if he harmed one strand of hair on her daughter's head.

**xXx**

"What have you got for us today, Emily?" Captain Jack Samson asked as he sat at the head of the meeting with most of the Lieutenants and detectives in his jurisdiction. Emily Jackson looked up from the case file she had received that morning from Hayley Horizon concerning the stalker that was targeting her daughter.

Emily sighed "This morning I met with Hayley and Sabrina Horizon," she explained "6 months ago they lived in Miami, up until Hayley got a job offer here in Blue Bay Harbour. Up until then it was believed that her daughter Sabrina had a stalker; she would receive letters describing what she did during the day, who she had been with and natural things that would freak any teenager girl out. They moved here 6 months ago, and brought the Stalker with them"

"They think it's the same guy?" Joshua Cartel asked, he was Emily's street partner when it came to crime on the streets of Blue Bay. He had heard most of the conversation between Emily and Hayley this morning, but had thought anything of it until now.

Emily nodded "6 months ago he didnt include photographs of the kid," she sighed "but this time; as if to back up his letter with proof he has included several pictures of Sabrina in his letters. Some of her, when she is alone others are of her with friends; at school, even at her soccer practices and games." she paused slightly "he writes to Sabrina about the future they will have; one that they were supposed to have. I for one don't believe he is doing this out of love...more obsession. Like Sabrina is a prized heirloom he had once lost and has found again. And he has managed to track the poor girl from miles away"

"That's unusual," Jack said "normally, a stalker will move is focus if the object of his affection moves away"

Emily nodded "When Sabrina received her first letter in Miami; her mother went to the locals for protection. They told her that they couldnt help. This kid is in serious danger..." she sighed and looked down at the picture of Sabrina, that the Stalker had taken, she looked too innocent to being targeted "this case is in my hands now, if we do nothing and something happens...im the one who is going to be notifying her family"

Jack sighed and looked around the table at the others; they were all staring at Emily with sympathy looks; it was clear she had grown some sort of attachment to this kid and wanted more than anything to protect her. "Okay," he agreed "take what you need"

Emily smiled grimly and nodded, before glancing across the table at Josh. She motioned with her head, to the door and he nodded as the too left. "I think we better monitor this girl's activity," Emily informed her partner "this guy could be anywhere or anyone! The mother seems to have a pretty good idea who it is, but she doesnt want to point fingers, incase she comes up wrong"

"Okay," Josh said "well go call the mother tell her we're taking the case, and we really need to see her Sabrina as soon as possible to set up the protection supplies. I'll talk to Jack about putting a stake out on the house, and the surrounding neighbourhood, so if anyone does try and get into the house, anyone unidentified then we'll know about it"

Emily nodded "Thanks, Josh" she said, before returning to her desk and picking up the phone as she dialled Hayley Horizon's cell phone number.

**xXx**

Sabrina groaned as she entered Storm Charges that afternoon; her mother had dropped her off ten minutes ago and Sabrina had promised that she would ask one of the guys to drop her off when she was ready to go home or whenever Hayley called to say it was time to come home. After the scare they had that morning Hayley wasnt taking any chances with her daughter being out in public with a stalker on the loose. "Sabrina!" Kelly shouted from the back room as the teenager entered the store from the front "Tori's looking for you..."

"She is?" Sabrina asked "is she here?"

Kelly shook her head "No, she's at the beach" she informed the younger red head, who had just entered the back room "she told me to tell you to head over there when I saw you"

"Really wish I could do that," Sabrina mumbled as she turned and walked away, entering the TV room where the boys were taking their break; she dropped down into the empty space beside Hunter and rested her head back against the back of the couch.

Dustin, Shane, Hunter and Blake exchanged looks "What's up?" Shane asked, reaching across the table and nudging Sabrina's leg "you look like hell!"

"Thanks," she murmured, pushing herself up so she could face her friends "but I just found out that when I moved here 6 months ago, I brought my Stalker with me"

"Stalker?" Blake asked quickly

Sabrina nodded "Yeah," she said, turning in his direction "Stalker! I have a stalker!"

"Explain," Hunter said, causing Sabrina to turn to him

The red head sighed "6 months ago I received a letter from someone, describing my whereabouts during the day; what I was wearing, who I was with, what I was doing. You know typical stuff. My mom freaked out when she saw the first letter and took them to the Miami Dade police department hoping some sort of protection would be given to me, incase this guy ever decided to take his obsession further. They told her unless something happened to me, and then there was nothing they could do -"

"You're kidding?" Dustin almost shouted "they turned you away because nothing serious had happened?"

Sabrina nodded "I don't know how the law works, but that's what they said" she explained "anyway; when my mom got a new job offer we moved down here, and it seems we've brought the stalker with us. I received a letter this morning, with several pictures inside. The letter was the usual stuff, explaining where I had been and what I'd been doing, everything it usually contained. But this time there were several pictures enclosed. They were all of me, some are several weeks old, ranging from me being here with you guys...there was one that was taken of me and you -" she pointed at Hunter "- that day we followed him -" she pointed at Dustin. The Yellow ranger knew that they had followed him, and he also knew it was because they wanted to protect him "- there was pictures ranging from me being at school, to being at soccer practice...to even that soccer game I won a few weeks ago"

"So, where have you been all morning?" Shane asked, frowning slight

"Police station," she answered him "my mom doesnt want to take any chances this time," she informed her friends "she wants to be sure that I get the protection I need, incase this guy escalates and tries to make his fantasies a reality. That's why I can't go meet Tori at the beach, and I was kinda hoping one of you would take me home later?"

Hunter, Blake and Dustin exchanged looks, before turning back to Sabrina "I'll make sure you get home," Hunter informed her, causing her to smile at him

"Thanks," she said, before lying back against the couch once more and closing her eyes. Hiding from Stalkers was so tiring.

_-Scene-_

Night had fallen and his shift had ended, Sabrina was sitting the TV room reading a magazine as she waited for him; making sure that everything was put away Hunter made his way into the TV room and approached Sabrina "Come on," he said, taking full advantage of pretending to be her bodyguard for the evening, he took the magazine from her hands, and put it on the table behind him. This caused her to look up at him and frown.

"I take it you don't want me to read?" Sabrina asked, she had been in the middle of a story that had come up in the magazine; she had been halfway through it when he took it off her

The blonde shook his head "My shift is over, Kelly is ready to lock up and you're mom called you over an hour ago, asking you to come home" he said "so let's not give her a panic attack, and make her wait any longer"

"Okay," Sabrina said, allowing him to pull her out of her chair. He pulled her with too much momentum and she stumbled into his body as she got back to her feet. "Whoa!" she yelped, her hands sprawling out over his chest, as his wrapped around her waist to steady her.

"Are you okay?" he asked

Sabrina looked up and realized how close they were; her face turned the colour of her hair as she looked away and pulled back "Yeah," she said "uh...thanks!"

"No problem," Hunter mumbled, scratching his neck awkwardly as he too tried to fight the heat that was rising in his face.

There was a slight noise from behind them, and the two Rangers looked up to see Kelly standing there with her arms folded and smirking at them "When you're quite finished," she said, causing the two too blush darker "Sabrina, you mother just called. She wants you home"

"Im going" Sabrina said, moving past her friend and pulling open the door as Hunter followed her, but Kelly stopped him at the door.

The blonde frowned at the red head "Dont mess her around, Hunter" Kelly warned "she's going through enough as it is" she then pulled back and allowed him to follow Sabrina out of the door as Kelly bid them goodnight and locked the door before heading up to bed herself.

Hunter got onto his bike, as he put on his helmet; Sabrina got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, so that she didnt fall off. The engine sprang to life, and seconds later the two were off down the road towards Sabrina's home, where Hayley was waiting on the doorstep for her daughter. She thanked Hunter for bringing her home safely, before the older blonde headed back into town as Sabrina headed into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Hayley asked

Sabrina frowned but shook her head "No," she answered "Mom, I know you're trying to hide the fact that your terrified but we cant live in fear for our whole lives. You can't just pretend that there isn't some freaky guy out there watching us"

"I know sweetie," Hayley sighed "but it's not reassuring to know that the same freaky guy followed us all the way from Miami to Blue Bay Harbour. What does he want?"

"I think that's pretty obvious," Sabrina sighed "He's taking pictures of me...it's obviously me wants"

As much as Hayley knew that, she had to keep up the masquerade that she didnt know anything; at least until the time was right. If she acted to soon then things could go horribly wrong and she would lose just about everything that she held dear. Her life. Her daughter...her family! A knock to the front door, startled both mother and daughter as they turned in the direction of the noise. Hayley turned to Sabrina "Go upstairs!" she ordered "and don't come down until I call you, if anything changes, flame out to Ninja Ops or go to Tori or someone. But whatever happens...do not get yourself caught. Understand?"

"I can't leave you!" Sabrina protested

Hayley shook her head "Dont worry about me!" she said "just go!"

"Mom!" Sabrina tried to argue, but her mother pushed to the stairs and gave her a warning look. Sabrina new better than to argue and with a heavy heart she sprinted upstairs to her room.

**xXx**

Time was drawing closer; every time the clock ticked, was one step closer to victory. His gaze rested on the picture in his hand, it was of both Hayley and Sabrina as they stood on the doorstep of their home after the same blonde rider had dropped Sabrina off. This boy was in his way of his goal...he needed to be eliminated with all the other threats, if he was to obtain what he wanted then he needed a clear path to her; and he didnt have that yet. Come tomorrow, everything would be perfect; she would be with him like it was supposed to have been all those years ago. He smirked darkly, as she threw the picture back onto the table along with the rest of the pictures. If he knew Hayley she had informed the locals of the stalker her daughter had. She probably wouldnt have given his name...but there was a chance she may have, so he had to be careful. He needed a plan to obtain Sabrina when she was least expecting it...and he needed a plan to get Hayley out of the way while he did it.

Sabrina's friends would have been easy to get rid off, of course Hayley would enlist their help in protecting Sabrina in and around the town when she couldnt be there to do it. So all he had to do was wait for them to slip up, or wait for Sabrina to be alone. There was no way they could watch her 24 hours a day and 7 days a week, unless of course they moved in with her. The blonde female, would have been okay moving into the Horizon household, but he didnt want to spill innocent blood in his attempts at his prize, so he was hoping that his plan would work without the fragile demise of any of the teens who hung around with Sabrina. But to get what he wanted, you could guarantee he would go to any lengths. He had waited far too long for this day...and he wasnt about to let one mistake, screw it up.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first part of a three part arc; I was gonna leave this part out of the story and do it as a three part story at the end of the series. But I really needed it, because it ties the story together and opens new doors that would have remained locked if I hadnt added it. So we are finally getting somewhere on this creepy guy that has been following Sabrina, how far is this going to go? Or will Hayley come to the rescue with her information? Keep reading to find out.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**_this chapter was posted 23 June 2010 at 2:25AM_


	27. Taken

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: The second part to the three parter arc; enjoy.**

* * *

**Taken**

* * *

"This guy is obviously trying to mirror Hayley," Emily said as she read through the letter that had been left for Sabrina one more time, "I mean he constantly says that he is going to look out for her, protect her, how he would never leave her or take her away from the ones she loved..." she paused slightly as she continued reading "...he says that she has always wanted a dog, and that when they are together he'll give her everything and anything she has ever wanted. What does that tell you?"

Josh Cartel looked away from the Horizon household and across at his partner "that he's an obsessed psychopath who's preying on the fear of Hayley and her daughter"

Emily nodded her head, before reaching for her cell phone that had sounded from the glove compartment, she checked the ID and opened the phone putting it to her ear "Jackson," she said into the receiver as Josh turned his gaze once more to the Horizon household. A window in the upstairs of the house had just opened and he caught a glimpse of Sabrina in the glass before she disappeared all together and music floated down through the open window. It was now nearly 7:45AM which meant the teenager was getting ready for school. She had declined police protection to follow her around all day, her friend Tori would be picking her up any moment and dropping her off at school.

But despite what the teenager wanted, Police units had been stationed at the school to keep a close eye on the 16-year-old red head incase anything happened to her; of course Sabrina didnt know of this or she was sure to blow a casket, but it was for her own protection; they just needed her to know that.

"Yes," Emily said "Yes! I understand that!"

There was a buzz on the line and Emily sighed "Then you understand that if he starts feeling good about himself, then he is going to try and find the courage that he needs to actually meet Sabrina. Face to face!"

Cartel turned to Emily as she closed the phone with a heavy sigh "Jack?" he asked

"Yeah," his partner answered "wants us to be sure that we understand what it is we are doing here!"

"What did he say?" Josh asked

Emily run her hand through her hair as she finished the Styrofoam cup of coffee in her hand "He wants us to know that if this guy is ready to believe that he is ready to eliminate all of his competition," she explained "then Hayley and Sabrina's friends are next"

Cartel lowered his gaze as he nodded in understanding before looking up as a blue van drove past them and pulled up outside of Sabrina's house; the engine was killed and the front door opened as a 17-year-old blonde jumped out along with two boys. The two officers exchanged looks, and got out of their car as the teens turned in their direction "Excuse me," Cartel said

"Is there a problem?" the boy in red asked

Emily moved around the police car to stand beside her partner "Are you Sabrina's friends?"

The teens nodded "Yeah," the blonde girl said "Im Tori, I said I would pick her up for school this morning. Are you here about this 'stalker' she has?"

"You know about that?" Cartel asked

The teens exchanged looks "Of course we know," the girl responded "Sabrina's our friend,"

"Aren't you a bit old to be hanging around with a 16-year-old?" Emily asked

The boy in Yellow shrugged "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Bye Mom!"

The five people outside the house looked up as Sabrina closed the front door behind her and hurried down the front path, a piece of toast in her mouth, her backpack over her shoulder and a jacket over her arm. She was sliding her phone into her pocket, before she took a bite out of her toast as she reached her friends "Ready?" she asked

"Yup," Tori said

Sabrina turned to Emily and Josh "Their safe" she told them "see you after school!" and she hopped into the van beside her friends, before Tori pulled off and disappeared down the road.

Emily and Josh exchanged looks; the close knit friendship Sabrina held with the group of three was definitely about to be tested.

_-Scene-_

"Hayley?" Kelly called as she entered the Horizon household that morning, behind her was Blake and Hunter; Hayley had called them half an hour after Sabrina had left for school and asked if it were possible for them to come around. What they didnt expect to find when they got to the house was a cop car to be sitting outside.

"Kelly," Hayley said as she appeared in the hallway "Blake, Hunter. Thanks for coming" she said, leading them into the living room "This is Emily Jackson and Josh Cartel; they are the main detectives on Sabrina's case. Emily, Josh these are three of Sabrina's friends. Kelly Holloway and Blake and Hunter Bradley"

The two rangers and Kelly shook hands with the two officers, as Hayley gestured for them to take the seats that her left; Hunter and Blake refused as they stood in the doorway to the living room as Kelly and Hayley sat opposite one another as that turned to the police officers. Each wondering why they had been called.

"You definitely think he has got the guts for a confrontation?" Kelly asked

Emily nodded "He moved here," she answered "to be closer to Sabrina; he's not going to let anything get in his way"

"He cares about Sabrina," Hunter pointed out "Maybe he won't hurt her? I mean, he hasn't yet"

"That's because he doesnt want too" Josh explained "but if he feels he is going to lose her...then he will"

"Lose her?" Blake asked

"My guess is he has been rejected his whole life, and has possibly lost a daughter at some point," Emily explained "to escape the pain and humiliation, he has created a vivid fantasy world were someone has accepted him"

Hayley sighed "Sabrina,"

The two officers nodded "Worse case scenario," Josh continued "is that he gets her alone"

The older red head bit her lip and looked down; the friends noticed this as did the two officers.

"Hayley?" Emily questioned "you said that you had a good idea who was behind this, but you didnt want to give names incase you were wrong. Who do you believe is behind this?"

Hayley sighed and got to her feet as she disappeared into the hallway for a couple of minutes before returning with a black book "this is a diary of the guy you are looking for, I quit my job when I first realized that he was following Sabrina. While he was tracking Sabrina, I was tracking him -" she handed over the book and re-took her seat" - I think the guy you are looking for is Andrew Mason!"

"You seem pretty sure of that," Josh said "do you know Andrew Mason?"

Hayley nodded "Yes!"

"Personal? Or work related?"

"He's Sabrina's father" Hayley said, bringing a silence to fall over all the occupants in the room.

**xXx**

The halls were busy, many people were talking about the police that had been sitting on the school since early that morning, Sabrina in particular couldnt have found the conversation topics so boring. She knew why the police were sitting on the school, they had been sent to observe and watch her, even after she said she didnt want a goon squad on her trail. But she was a 16-year-old kid with a serious problem; a stalker was after her and she needed all the protection she could get. What she wanted at this moment in time...she wasnt going to get. So instead, she sucked up the problem and continued her usual day of school work and pretty problems and bullies...welcome to school life.

"Hello gorgeous," said a voice from behind the red head as she opened her locker and pulled out the books she would need for her fourth period, she knew the voice instantly and didnt even have to turn around to tell them to back off and leave her alone. She most certainly wasnt in the mood.

"Go away Joseph!" she said, a little snappy as she slammed her locker door and turned to face a 6ft tall blonde headed, green eyed, basket ball player. He was wearing his team jacket and carrying an orange and black basketball in his hands "Im seriously not in the mood to be dealing with you, right now"

Joseph, also known as Joe smirked and wrapped his arm around Sabrina's shoulder "Problems in blossom Ville baby girl?" he asked

"First, my problems are called _my problems_ for a reason," she explained, shrugging off his arm "and second...don't _ever_ touch me!"

The boy shrugged and dropped his arm, as Sabrina moved around him he leaned back against her locker "So how about it?" he asked

"How about what?" she frowned

Joseph scoffed "You + Me = Dinner and a Movie tonight?" he asked

"So you can make your 'move' on the only girl in school who has turned you down?" Sabrina asked "No thanks."

At that moment someone called out Sabrina's name, she looked up to investigate and frowned when she saw Hunter making his way through the crowd of students towards her, most girls had stopped to stare at the crimson clad blonde, before glaring somewhat at Sabrina as he caught her wrist and pulled her away from Joseph and towards the exit of the school, and out into the open air so that they could talk privately.

"What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked, when they came to a stop around the side of the school

Hunter looked around before turning back to the red head "Tori, Shane and Dustin have been called away by Sensei" he explained "Tori gave me a call and asked if I could come here and watch you"

"What about Blake?"

"Working"

Sabrina nodded and brushed her red hair out of her face "So you're gonna follow me around school?"

"Yup," the blonde answered

She shrugged "I guess its better than have the Police follow me around the halls," she sighed. Hunter frowned "Yeah. I'll tell you later." the bell rung loudly over head, alerting all students to their fourth period. _Great_ Sabrina thought. How was she supposed to explain Hunter to Dr. Richards her Biology tutor? "Come on" she said, taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of the school's main doors.

**xXx**

"What do we know?" Jack asked, as Emily and Josh entered his office that afternoon. They had left Hayley's house after Hunter, Blake and Kelly had left and Sabrina's mother had gone with Kelly into town; they thought it would be safer if she was with friends rather than sitting at home alone where the Stalker may have stroked. Whether or not he was after Hayley at all, he may have used her to get to the object of his obsessions. It was clear that Sabrina would have done anything to be with her mother.

Emily put down the book she had taken from Hayley "Well, Hayley believes the guy we are looking for is Sabrina's father," she said "her ex-boyfriend Andrew Mason. She tells us that he is a lawyer but he is also a drunk and an abuser. When she was pregnant with Sabrina she claims that he had beat her for no apparent reason or if things didnt go his way; he also told her that he couldnt wait for the baby to be so that he had another reason to hurt her. He believes Hayley screwed up his life by having a child that he believed to be a mistake"

"So, why does he believe that he will be a better parent for Sabrina?" Jack asked, reaching for the letter "he says and I quote '_You will be better with me, than your mother. She does nothing for you and work hours where she is never around. When you are finally with me, I will give you everything you could possibly dream of. A proper home and family'_" he read, before looking up at his detectives.

Josh Cartel shook his head "We don't understand him, any better than you, boss" he told the captain "but that is what Hayley told us. Maybe he is just trying to rattle Hayley and Sabrina, make them scared and vulnerable so that he can attack without force"

"That is possible," Emily said turning to her partner "But I have another theory,"

"Well," Jack said "Let's hear it"

Emily took a deep breath and nodded "Hayley told me, that when he would beat her she would be scared to speak up or voice anything at him in fear that he would hurt her again, or worse; make her lose the baby. So she kept quiet. But one day he told her that the baby was a mistake and that it shouldn't be allowed to be born, and that he was going to make sure that it never was. Fearing her daughter's life Hayley told him how she really felt and that as soon as the baby is born she was leaving. She stuck to her world and left three days after Sabrina had been born. She moved to Angel Grove for 5 years and then later moved to Miami until 6 months ago" she explained in detail "now in that time I think Andrew knew he had lost his only chance at destroying Hayley once and for all. But instead of giving her up like any decent man would...he followed her and threatened to take away the only precious thing in Hayley's life -"

"Her daughter" Josh said. Emily nodded. "You think he is doing all this? Stalking Sabrina, to hurt Hayley?"

"Yes," Emily said "It's a bit far-fetched I get that; but because he can't hurt Hayley physically anymore he is going to attack her mentally and emotionally by targeting the one thing in life that she cares more about"

"Sabrina," Jack and Josh said as they came to understand Emily's point of view

"He is making physical improvements," Josh spoke, "I mean, his obsession has heightened as indicated to the fact that he followed them all the way from Miami to Blue Bay Harbour, and the amount of detail that is in those letters" he pointed to the letters that were now back in the case files "he writes instead of calls, which could because he is afraid of how it will come across to both Hayley and Sabrina. Two women who have been out of his life for 16 years"

Emily nodded "His move here means he's committed," she told her captain "unless he is caught...he'll never break that commitment"

"But if he perceives that she has," Josh sighed "we all know that domestic abuse is some of the most violent"

_-Scene-_

"Thanks,"

Emily Jackson looked up from the case file in front of her, there were a number of them on her desk but at the moment she only had eyes for one. The Stalker case of Sabrina Horizon's, there was something about this 16-year-old that just caught her attention and made it seem that she wanted to do everything and anything to protect her from the vile dirt bag that was making her life a living hell. "What's up?" she asked her partner, who pulled up a seat beside the desk.

"That was Lucas," Josh said "he said Hayley just got home from town, to find that her car had been totalled. She's got about $500 worth of damage to it, and another letter was left for Sabrina on the windscreen"

Emily sighed and dropped the case file back to her desk "What the letter say?" she asked

"That Sabrina's blonde crimson friend better step away from his girl," Josh answered "or things are going to get messy"

"So he's threatening her friends now?" Emily asked "this guy is escalating and fast"

Josh nodded "Hey, why are you taking this so hard?" he asked, nudging his partner's hand slightly

"Hayley and Sabrina had been living the perfect life for 16 years, and now suddenly it's been turned upside down," Emily answered "that just doesnt sit with me"

"Hey, you want to help them," he pointed out "that's what we're trying to do"

Emily shook her head "then why do I feel like we're tearing apart the only chunk of innocent, carefree life that Sabrina has left? She's only 16, Josh! She doesnt deserve to go under the microscope like this! She doesnt deserve to be followed around by Police, to be monitored every step she takes! It just feels, that when this is all over; Sabrina' is going to have a hard time adjusting to the mess we may leave behind" she shook her head in aggravation, pushed up from the chair and walked away from the desk.

**xXx**

"Does Cam and Sensei know all about what's going on?" Sabrina asked as she and Hunter left the high school that afternoon "Dont you find it strange that Lothor hasn't taken advantage of all this, and sent down another monster?"

Hunter rolled his eyes "don't jinx it," he scolded, "just enjoy the relaxation"

"What relaxation?" Sabrina asked "I got a stalker on my tail, and im under police protection, how am I supposed to relax with that?"

The Crimson ranger frowned "Good point," he said, before making his way towards his bike. Sabrina rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Dont you drive anything other than this?" she asked

He nodded "Yeah, but I like to annoy you"

"Jerk!"

Hunter chuckled and hopped onto his bike as he started the engine; Sabrina made sure that everyone was safe inside her bag, before looking up as she felt eyes on her. Her gaze travelled to across the street, as silver SUV pulled off revealing a man in a leather jacket standing on the curb, staring at her intently. She gave a gasp, and jumped backwards causing Hunter to look up.

"What?" he asked, looking around as Sabrina's eyes became transfixed on the spot the man once stood. He was gone now, but he had been there. She knew he had because she had seen him "Sabrina?"

The red head turned to him, fear shown in her eyes "he was there!" she said, pointing to the place the man had once stood "I saw him! He was staring at me! God, what...?"

"Okay," Hunter said, taking her wrists and causing her to look up at him "Listen to me! Im gonna take you home, and we'll figure this out!"

"No," Sabrina said shaking her head "I can't go home! They have to know...can you take me to the station. Emily said, if I remember anything or see anything, then I have to tell them straight away"

Hunter stared down at her; he had never seen her so scared. Not even of Lothor and his freaks had she been so scared "Okay," he said "we'll go there first"

Sabrina nodded, and looked back across the street. There was no trace of the man, with a heavy sigh she jumped onto the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Hunter's waist as he took off down the road. Unknown to the two, the man hadnt gone far, and had been watching the whole scene from the safety and comfort of the bushes. A smirk crept onto his face...his time was getting closer.

_-Scene-_

"You did the right thing in coming here," Captain Jack said, as he sat behind his desk at the police department. Josh and Emily stood either side of him as Sabrina and her friend Hunter sat on the other side of the desk. Sabrina had come in frantically asking for Emily before she spilled about why she was here. She had apparently seen someone, who would have fit the description of her stalker; she had also explained that she had talked to him a couple of days ago because she had caught him following her home from Soccer practice.

Sabrina covered her face with her hands and sighed, blowing her hair out of her face "I didnt know where else to go," she told them "Im just...im really starting to feel scared here, I mean, this guy has been following me for weeks and I didnt think anything of it. I thought he was just a regular guy, you know? A little strange, but nothing serious"

"Sabrina," Emily said, moving around the desk and kneeling in front of the teenager "You're going to get through this" she said comfortingly "You're strong"

"You're smart," Josh inputted "you're mother has taken every necessary precaution; you're friends have agreed to help you and protect you -" he motioned to Hunter who had placed a comforting hand on Sabrina's shoulder "You're not helpless, Sabrina. You're prepared and protected"

Sabrina took a deep breath and looked up "I needed to hear that," she said

"It sounds like he is going to try and talk to her," Hunter said, causing attention to shift to him

Josh frowned "That could be a risky situation for him,"

"Why him?" Sabrina asked

Jack turned to her "because he is setting himself up for rejection," he answered "and if things don't go his way, then there is a chance things may turn violent"

Sabrina's eyes widened in response as her face paled; Emily threw Jack a dark look as she patted Sabrina's hand "We wont let it come to that," she promised "he's not going to hurt you Sabrina. Just remember that. Okay?"

The teenager nodded, as glanced towards Hunter who smiled reassuringly at her "I want to go home," she murmured

Jack, Emily and Josh nodded as Sabrina and Hunter got up; the Crimson ranger placed his arm around Sabrina's shoulders and led her out to his bike.

**xXx**

Hayley frowned as she glanced out of the front window; Sabrina had just called her to say that she was on her way home and that she would be about ten minutes. Hunter was dropping her off, so the older red head knew that 10 minutes really meant a few seconds; the crimson ranger was a motocross addict, he was suited for fast bikes whether that meant it being on a dirt track on or the road. But 10 minutes had arrived and passed and still Hunter and Sabrina still werent home; she had tried called her cell, but Sabrina wasnt answering and neither was Hunter. She had called Storm Charges to see if they had made a stop there for a few moments, but Kelly hadnt seen them at all; the last time she had seen Hunter was when he left the house that morning after meeting with the police.

Worry had started to creep into her veins now; and was running over her body inside her blood vessels. What if something had happened? What if Andrew had gotten to her? Where had he taken her and what was he doing to his daughter? Would he really harm her, or was she fine until they knew exactly where to find them. God, if he harmed her, she was going to rip him apart. She had worked too hard to keep him out of Sabrina's life; she wasnt about to loose the only thing in her life that made life worth living. Sabrina was everything her; her pride and joy, her smile, the reason she thanked the world for being alive; Sabrina was the reason she woke up in the morning, the reason she put up with everything she had been through in her life.

Knowing that she was going to be a mother was the only reason Hayley put up with Andrew's beatings; but when he had told her that he was going to take Sabrina away as soon as she was born, Hayley knew she couldnt allow that to happen and therefore did the one thing that scared her more than anything in the entire world; she stood up to him and told him 'no'! He wasnt taking Sabrina away from her then...and he wasnt going take her away now.

The phone rang, and Hayley picked it up quickly hoping that it was Sabrina or Hunter to say that they were caught up somewhere and they would be back soon. What she got, however, was a terrified familiar voice.

"Mom?"

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Second part of the three part arc, what is going to happen next I wonder? Well, I will get that chapter out to you as soon as I have written it. Maybe tomorrow night, because as of now I am off to bed. But don't worry, I won't leave you stranded. More to come on Sabrina and her captor in the next chapter. Who will be the hero of this arc? Keep reading...to find out.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

**P.S. For those of you who guessed Sabrina's dad to be the culprit; well done to you. Yes, it is her father who is the stalker behind all this. Cookies for everyone who guessed right.**

_This chapter was posted on 24th June 2010 at 2:16AM_


	28. Rescued

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: The finale to three part arc; what will happen?**

* * *

**Rescued**

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Emily Jackson asked, as she arrived back at the Horizon household. She had just received a frantic phone call from Hayley saying Sabrina hadnt returned home and Hunter wasnt answering his cell; neither was Sabrina. Then she had received a phone call and that's when she had heard Sabrina's terrified voice down the line.

Hayley shook her head, tear tracks on her cheeks and tears evident in her eyes; her hands were shaking and at first she couldnt find her voice to speak "I don't know; Sabrina was supposed to come straight home from School" she said once she found her voice "then I got a call from Hunter saying that Sabrina had seen someone watching outside of school, that he had taken her to see you and then they were on their way back here. But they never showed. I received a phone call minutes after Hunter and I heard Sabrina's voice...she sounded so scared"

Josh looked around at Emily who placed her hand on Hayley's shoulder "Let's go inside," Emily said, and she lead Hayley into house as a blue van pulled up outside and several people jumped out at once. Six of them were family and one of them wasnt.

"Is it true?" the blonde girl from this morning asked, as she approached Josh "Has he taken her?"

Josh sighed and nodded "Yes, im afraid it's true"

Kelly Holloway, owner of Storm Charges gasped and covered her mouth with her hands "Then why aren't you out there looking for her?" she asked, turning back to Officer Cartel

"We're doing everything we can" he responded "Please, you just need to remain calm."

"Remain calm?" Hunter asked, he had been with Sabrina when she was taken. He was supporting a few cuts and bruises but had been saved from many cuts thanks to his helmet and protective motocross gear. If what the officers had said about Sabrina's stalker eliminating all possible road blocks to Sabrina was true, then he was lucky to be alive.

"Easy bro," Blake said, patting Hunter's shoulder

Tori nodded "Yeah, we just have to calm down" she said, her peace nature attitude surfacing "Sabrina's strong. She can get through this. We just have to be there for her when she does"

Officer Cartel nodded at the blonde, before motioning for them to enter the Horizon household ahead of him. They were met by Hayley and Officer Jackson, who were in the living room. Hayley was on the phone speaking with someone; before she hung up "Sabrina's uncle is on the way" she told the friends "he's flying back tonight"

"So what now?" Kelly asked turning to the two officers

Josh and Emily exchanged looks "Well, he finally got her" Emily said "so now...he has to let her go"

**xXx**

The room was cold and damp; a small window stood behind her in the wall and was allowing a small amount of light into the room other than that there was nothing. Nothing that could tell her where she was; the sounds from outside were nothing compared to what she was used too, so she could differentiate between the noises and at least work out where she was from the outside in. All she could hear was soft twittering of a birds call, and occasionally a rumble of an engine, but that was it. She was strapped to a wooden pole, the ropes bound to her wrist were cutting her skin, there was cuts over her every available part of her skin and a layer of skin had been taken off the skin on her stomach.

She was on the verge of unconsciousness, darkness was edging its way into her mind and her vision was fading in and out of focus. She blinked, her head was throbbing, and so was her shoulders and back. Her chest hurt and it felt like she couldnt breathe, the pain was so intense around her chest area that she felt like she had broken a few ribs, but that may have come from the fall she had taken and the series of punches she had endured after the phone call to her mother. Her cell phone lay in the corner of the room; it had been thrown to the ground after the phone call and smashed into a million tiny pieces; so if she managed to get out these restraints calling for help was going to be a problem.

Of course she could flame right out of this place, but she wasnt sure if her body would allow that right now; and besides, the police were looking for her. If she just..._magically..._turned up at Storm Charges or back at home then there would be more questions rather than answers. Right now her only safe bet would be to wait for the police to come and find her; that are if they managed to find her at all.

The door opened with a creak and footsteps entered the room, Sabrina slowly lifted her head up, not really realizing how heavy it really was. She could taste blood in her mouth, but her whole body felt numb. The numerous beatings she had received since she had been brought here had caused her body to go into shock. Until now she hadnt realized how weak she really felt, how much her limbs ached; most of the punches had been delivered to her chest and stomach, at one point she felt like she would pass out from the pain. But none of that mattered right now; all that mattered was where he was. She knew he was in the room, she just didnt know where, she could sense his presence close by, but she was afraid to open her eyes and look at the face of the monster that had brought her here.

She glanced up at the walls, not really noticing them until now they were packed full like little posters, but each of them a picture. Of her. Of her and her friends. It was like the hall of fame and she was winner every day, week. Month and year. There were pictures of her from her toddler years leading up to this very day. How long had his guy been stalking her? And who the hell was he?

"Do you like it?" asked a deep male voice, and Sabrina turned her attention towards the shadows in front of her "Please don't be shy, I just want you to see that even though I haven't been there in your life, I still haven't missed any thing in you growing up stages"

Sabrina swallowed hard, she knew who was in the room with her now "Dad?" she asked, the word felt strange on her tongue, mostly because she had never had to use it before

"Yes, Sabrina sweetie" he answered "Its me. So? Do you or don't you like it?"

"Its really...uh...nice" she said hesitantly, afraid she would upset him if she said something wrong. But he smiled anyway, and pulled up a seat so that he was sitting directly in front of her. Sabrina looked up; now, she wanted to see what he looked like. He stood at around 5'10, had short black hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled inwardly, happy that she didnt inherit anything from her father. Everyone said she looked alot like her mother and right now she was really _really_ glad of that. She wanted nothing to do with her father...he was nothing but a low-life, bottom-feeding son of a bitch to her! She hated him, and she prayed that he knew that because she was slightly scared to voice it at this moment in time.

"What about me?" he asked

Sabrina frowned "What do you mean?" she asked timidly

Her father smiled slightly "What do you think of me? I never enclosed any pictures of myself in your letters, because I didnt want to freak you out"

_Freak me out?_ Sabrina thought _and the sending me pictures of me, wasnt freaking me out! Yeah right!_ "Oh, uh, well it's nice to finally meet you in person"

**xXx**

"Hayley?" Tommy Oliver asked as he opened the door to his friends home and stepped inside, before he even had a chance to turn around a red blur appeared in front of him and Hayley pressed herself against him a wave of tears cascading down her face "Whoa, Hayley. Shh!" he comforted, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging her tightly "We'll find her! We always do!"

The older red head nodded, but didnt let go of her friend who hugged her tighter before turning to the officers in the living room. He led Hayley back in before introducing himself.

"Officer Emily Jackson," Emily said, shaking his hand "my partner, Officer Josh Cartel"

Tommy nodded as he shook Josh's hand "Tommy Oliver" he answered "Sabrina's uncle"

Suddenly a ringing noise cut through the silence and Officer Cartel pulled out his phone "Cartel," he answered, putting it straight onto voicemail as a female voice answered from down the line

_"Oh, hey Kitten...I was hoping to get Emily"_

Josh rolled his eyes "You're on speaker, Megan"

_"Like that matters"_ Megan responded "_anyway, I've got good news for you guys..."_

"Depends on what you mean," Emily answered

_"Well, precious...how does an address sound?"_

The whole room suddenly became tense as Sabrina's friends and family exchanged looks with one another, they were one step closer to bring home the red head.

"Megan," Emily said taking the phone "Send the address to my PDA! And...You're an angel"

_"Aww shucks precious"_ Megan said, and everyone could hear the smile in her voice "_Good luck in finding the little firecracker"_ and the line went dead. Josh and Emily exchanged looks and shook their heads in amusement, Megan was the youngest on the police team and she was one of the most kindest people they had ever met. Emily's PDA buzzed on the table and the officer picked it up.

Tommy frowned "Would he really take Sabrina to his place?" he questioned curiously

"Its unlikely," Cartel answered "but we'll still check it out. I'll go send a cruiser"

"Every second we are here," Hayley said, pulling her hands from her face "She's alone with him"

Emily reached across and took the older red head's hand "His obsession with Sabrina, defines him" she explained "He wants to make her happy. He wouldnt take her anywhere _he_ wanted to go...he'd take her where _she'd _want to go" she paused "Maybe somewhere that means something to the both of you"

Hayley sighed and shook her head, before pausing and looking up "There's the soccer field," she answered "Uh, I know this sounds crazy; but the Soccer field is Sabrina sanctum. She loves it there, whether she feels upset or scared; you can always find her on the soccer field. It calms her down. And we used to watch the fireworks display on the fourth of July on the Soccer field; its one of the places Sabrina feels safe"

**xXx**

Thinking back on what Hunter had told her back at school; Sabrina remembered he had said if she was ever alone with her Stalker then the best thing she could do was to play along to his fantasy. If she ever wanted to get out of this place, she needed him to trust her long enough to take her outside "Thank you," she murmured "for taking me away. It's a really good place for us to start over..." she struggled against her binds "can we take these off?" she asked "now that we're safe?"

Andrew looked suspicious at first, before he removed a pocket knife from his shirt pocket. Sabrina stared at it fearfully, and backed away from him as he reached around her to cut the ropes that bound her together. The ropes fell apart and he pulled back as Sabrina pulled up her hands and rubbed them as her wrists blazed red from where the ropes had cut into her skin. "Oh," he said, catching her wrist and inspecting the redness around them "let's get that sorted, shall we?"

Sabrina nodded, and he pulled her to her feet before leading her to the upper floors of his home. He sat her in the living room, before disappearing into the kitchen. Looking around Sabrina found she was sitting in an average living room, nothing looked out of place; except for the thousands of pictures on the desk all of her. She swallowed heavily. She had to get out of here. But how? Looking up towards the hallway, she bit her lit and got steadily to her feet, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds incase he suddenly came back into the living room. She crept out of the living room and into the hall, pausing at the door as a floorboard squeaked behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked,

Sabrina spun around, she had been caught "Uh, I was wondering...now that I have finally found you...Dad," she added "maybe we could...uh...go, do daddy/daughter things together? Like maybe...play Soccer?"

"You love you're Soccer don't you?" he asked with a slight chuckle "Okay. Lets get you cleaned up first, can't have you going out looking like that. Can we?"

He was mocking her; feeling sick to her stomach Sabrina followed him back into the living room where he attempted to clear up the blood that covered her face and arms. He pressed a wash cloth to the cut on her side, causing her to hiss in pain as the cool water seeped into the infected wound. Once he had gotten most of the blood, he led her into the hallway, and out of the front door. Sabrina cringed away from the sudden light but allowed him to lead her towards his car.

_-Scene-_

Once at the Soccer field, Andrew took Sabrina's hand and led her towards the field. He had stopped to get her a new Soccer ball on the way here so that she didnt have to complain about not being able to play. He wanted what was best for his daughter; after all, that's what he had gone through all this for. "Show me," he told her, and he let her hand go. Sabrina thought about running at that moment, but something kept her in place. She was afraid to run, because he had found her once, he could find her again unless he was caught here and now! Something told her, that her mother was coming; so were Emily and Josh. It wasnt the Phoenix, it was more like...intuition.

As they grew closer to the pitch, several people appeared at once. All wearing police bullet proof vests and each carrying a standard police issue that was pointed at Andrew and Sabrina. Sabrina's father caught her already injured wrists and pulled her into him, the pocket knife from before held to her throat. The red head stiffened in immense fear, as her gaze landed on Emily who was continued to stare at her, silently telling her everything would be okay.

"Okay," Emily said, holding her hand up in defence "let's put these away! I just want to talk to you"

Andrew moved the knife closer to Sabrina's throat "Dont make me hurt her!" he told Emily

"You don't have to do that," Emily said, putting down her weapon "Andrew, we don't want to take her away from you; Sabrina told me that she wants to be with you"

Sabrina nodded "Its true..." she said, her voice shaking in fear "Im happy now. They think you're going to hurt me...prove them wrong, dad. Put it down; so we can finally be a family" the knife moved slightly "Where do you want to go first? We could go back to Miami; we can finally be that happy family you want"

Emily nodded softly to indicate that everything Sabrina was doing was the right way to go; Andrew slowly dropped his hand away from her neck and the knife slipped from his finger tips; feeling that she was finally safe, Sabrina's eyes narrowed as she grabbed her father's arm and flipped him over, using the last of the strength she had. Emily, Josh and the rest of the police officers run forward as Emily pulled Sabrina away from her father; the red head was in a state of tears. "Shh, its okay" Emily said, as she held the 16-year-old "you did great! Well done!"

"How could you do this?" Andrew demanded, as he was pulled to his feet, his arms cuffed behind his back "You're an unworthy little bitch! Just like you're mother! I'll get you for this, mark my words!"

Sabrina shook as she turned and buried her head into Emily's shoulder

"It's okay," Emily whispered, holding the shaking teen "He wont get you! Not anymore! He can't hurt you now! You're safe!"

"I wanna go home," Sabrina mumbled "I want my mom!"

Emily nodded "Okay," she said, looking up at Josh who approached her "Lets take her home"

"Shouldn't we drop by the hospital first?" he asked "get her checked?"

"Ambulance is waiting," Emily informed her partner, we'll get her checked over and if she has to go to the hospital, we'll pick up Hayley on the way. Josh nodded, and led the two towards the ambulance men, who checked Sabrina over before proclaiming her as fine, just a couple of cuts and bruises that would heal within the next few days or weeks. Then Sabrina was sitting in the back of the police car on her way home.

**xXx**

"Hayley, please sit down" Tommy said, looking up from his seat. His friend shook her head, and turned back to the window. All was tense, everyone was afraid for Sabrina's life, for all they knew this may have been the last time they ever saw her; they didnt know where Andrew had taken her, would he have taken her to the soccer field like she would have wanted to go? Or would he have forced her to return back to where ever it was he had come from in the first place? Where he and Hayley first met, hell Sabrina had moved around alot they didnt even know if she remembered where she was born. Hayley gasped, as a cop car pulled up outside the window, causing everyone to turn in her direction.

"Sabrina," she gasped, before making a break for the door; the older red head pulled open the front door and run down the garden path into the luscious glow of the afternoon sun. The others followed her and in fact there getting out of the back of the cop car was Sabrina. Her red hair was matted, and there were faded blood stains on her face like someone had tried to wipe the blood away. Bruises covered every inch of her body and her clothes were ripped, there were tear stains on her face, and tears in her eyes which cascaded down her cheeks as her mother pulled her into a hug "Oh Sabrina!"

"Mom," the 16-year-old cried as she melted into her mother's embrace

Hayley held her daughter tighter, to the point where the younger red head groaned in slight pain, the rangers and Kelly stood in the door way of the house as Tommy made his way down the garden path towards the two red heads. Sabrina saw him, and instantly welcomed his hug as she was finally back with the two people who made her feel safe. "Uncle Tommy," she mumbled, as the man pulled both Sabrina and Hayley into a hug. These two girls were everything to him. They were his family and he would go to the ends of the Earth for them.

Finally pulling away from her family, Sabrina turned to her friends. Tori was the first of the Ranger team to hug Sabrina, the blonde also crying as she held her youngest friend. "Oh, Sabrina!" she said "Im glad you're okay!"

"Im sorry Tori," Sabrina said "im sorry if I scared you"

The Blue ranger smiled "Im just happy you're safe!"

"Me too," Sabrina responded, before hugging the rest of her friends. Lastly was Hunter. The red head stopped short when she saw him and looked up, she frowned at the cuts he had on his face, but guessed it could have been worse. Unexpectedly, Hunter pulled the red head towards him and hugged her, surprising the other rangers, as he did something...un-Hunter like. Pulling away from her friends, Sabrina returned to her mother and Uncle Tommy, as Emily approached her and touched her shoulder softly.

"It's over," she said with a smile "he'll never bother you again"

Hayley smiled and nodded "Thank you" she said "for everything"

"Thank you," Sabrina also said "You saved my life"

"Oh no," Emily said "You did that; you played along with him, long enough to get away. You were great"

Sabrina smiled as she watched Emily and Josh pull off, before she turned to her mother and lay into her embrace. Happy to finally be back home, with the only parent she ever needed.

_-Scene-_

That night after everyone had gone home, Sabrina returned downstairs to find her Uncle Tommy and Mother in the living room "Mom?" she said, looking over the banister into the living room "I just wanted to let you guys know, that you mean the world to me. I may not have a dad...not that I would want one; because I have everything a teenage girl could want. A brilliant and beautiful mother who would do anything to protect her daughter and a uncle who'd cancel anything to make sure his niece was okay"

Hayley and Tommy smiled up at Sabrina "You're welcome Firebird," Tommy said "You know I'd stop the world for you"

"I know Uncle Tommy," the red head responded "that's why you're the best"

Hayley smiled "I love you princess," she told her daughter "you're my one true pride and joy, and no one can take you away from me. I promise that."

"Thanks, mom," Sabrina said with a smile "Well...goodnight"

"Good night," the two called as Sabrina disappeared back upstairs into her bedroom; she closed the door with a soft sigh, before dropping into bed for a well deserved rest. Her body still ached despite the fact that she was going through the healing process with her Phoenix powers, by tomorrow morning she should have been back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: There finished! Well, at least Sabrina was safe. I can honestly say her father will be going away for a very long time! He'll never be able to hurt Sabrina or Hayley again. Thank god. Not much of a Ranger clip these past three chapters, but there is more to come as we go back to normal now. But have things changed between the team, more preferably Hunter and Sabrina? Keep reading to find out.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**


	29. Brothers in Arms

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Its me coming back at ya'll with another chapter of the Firebird.**

* * *

**Brother's in Arms**

* * *

It had been roughly two weeks since the kidnapping and rescue, and since then Hayley and Sabrina were still recovering from the aftermath of it all. The 16-year-old red head, was less curious of people around her; her father had been right about one thing. Her curious nature was going to get her hurt or worse one day. She was still nervous about being left alone and therefore stuck close to her friends, her uncle Tommy was still around he had refused to go back to his dig, and was sticking close to Hayley making sure that she was okay and everything was fine between his two favourite girls.

Today, was no different to any other. Sabrina stood at the edge of the track with Kelly as she watched Hunter and Blake on the race track ahead of her. Kelly had a stop watch around her neck and was timing the boys as they raced. Suddenly a spark caught the girls attention and Hunter started to fall back in the race; his engine had blown, watching closely the Crimson clad blonde pulled out the race as Blake flew through the finished line, coming in first once more.

"Come on," Kelly said, patting Sabrina's shoulder as the two red heads hurried towards Hunter who had pushed his bike back towards the van, where he was quickly joined by Blake "Sounded like the top end,"

Hunter dropped his tools "I let go on the last straight"

"Think you can rebuild it before the next moto?" Kelly asked

Hunter shook his head "No way! I've never done one in less than five hours!"

"Im telling you guys, if you want to go pro you need someone to take care of your bikes"

"There's not a mechanic in the world who could fix this thing in enough time" Blake said, picking up the top end of his brother's bike

"I-I'll give it a try," said a man as he nervously approached them, clutching a large toolbox to his chest.

Hunter frowned "Do you think you can do it in less than two hours?" he asked

"Sure," the man responded, brushing past Sabrina.

The younger red head slid behind Hunter, since her near-death experience with her father, she was still nervous around Strangers.

"that's impossible man," Blake said as the man dropped his toolbox and knelt down in front of Hunter's bike "But hey, if you can do it...go for it!"

The man didnt seem to hear Blake as he got to work, replacing old parts with new, and tightening up the engine to work smoothly.

_-Scene-_

_"Riders are warming up for the next race!"_ the announcer called to the riders as they pulled up to the starting gate, Blake sat on his bike as Sabrina and Hunter stood beside him. Kelly was waiting in the van for the young red head, as she waited with the brothers for the mechanic to return with Hunter's bike. Possibly to make sure what had happened to Dustin, happened to Hunter.

"Aww, man you're going to miss it!" Blake said nervously

The mechanic appeared, rolling the bike towards the three friends "All set!" he smiled. "Oh, and I adjusted the flor on your piloet jet, you were running a bit rich!"

Hunter smiled and jumped onto his bike and started the engine.

"Sounds like you'll make moto number two," Blake chuckled

Sabrina smiled "Good luck you guys," she told them, leaning in and kissing Blake's cheek, before turning to kiss Hunter's "I'll see you back at the store"

"Bye Sabrina," the two called, as the red head run off back to the Storm Charges van, as Hunter turned to the mechanic to thank him but he had already gone. When the Crimson ranger turned back to his brother, he found the Navy ranger grinning at him.

"Shut up!" he said, pulling on his helmet to hide the dull blush rising in his face.

**xXx**

Dustin was busy arranging the clothes racks when a trophy fell into his view; he jumped in surprise and turned around to see the Bradley brothers grinning madly.

"First place!" Hunter smiled, holding the trophy with pride

Dustin smiled "Oh, dude" he cried happily "You did it!"

"Yeah, man" Blake said "He checked out on the second lap"

At that moment Sabrina appeared beside the boys and grinned up at Hunter "You did it!" she said happily, "Oh shiny!" she added taking the trophy from him

Dustin gave his Crimson friend a high-five "I would say you're getting faster!"

"That's part of it," Hunter nodded "But I felt like I was riding a factory bike out there"

"Yeah, that freaky guy really hooked you up, huh!" Blake said

Dustin frowned "What freaky guy?"

"Skinny," Sabrina inputted "Nerdy..."

Blake nodded "He did a whole rebuild in a couple of hours"

This brought a smile to Dustin's face "Yeah, that would be Perry" he said, patting Blake's shoulder, as he reached to take the trophy from Sabrina but the Phoenix ranger pulled it away from him and her eyes narrowed at him. The Yellow ranger gulped and took a step back "He's this total moto genius" he continued, talking to Blake and Hunter.

"You know him?" Blake asked "So? Where does he live?"

"Out of town in that creepy area down by the train tracks," Dustin told them, before walking away.

Blake and Hunter exchanged looks, and turned to Sabrina who was hugging Hunter's trophy close to her, as if it was something completely precious to her. "You cant have it!" she told Hunter "Kelly wants to put it on display, that's why she sent me over to get it!"

"Because she knows you wont give it back," Hunter said, as Sabrina nodded with a wide grin "Anyway, we're gonna go visit Perry, you wanna come?"

Sabrina looked down and shook her head "No," she said "im gonna stay here. Catch you later" and she turned and walked away. Hunter looked crestfallen as Blake patted his shoulder and walked out.

"Hey, give her time" Blake said "she was kidnapped and locked in a small enclosed cellar; creepy places are gonna take a while for her to get used too"

Hunter nodded as he glanced back at Sabrina who was still clutching his trophy, as she jumped up onto the ladder that Kelly had been using earlier before placing the trophy on the display case for customers to see; before he left the store following after his brother as Sabrina disappeared into the back room to help Kelly and Dustin.

**xXx**

After Dustin had finished work, he and Sabrina returned to Ninja Ops, the red head was still getting used to be in a small enclosed room like the main room, but she knew nothing bad was going to happen to her here because all her friends were around. Most would say, her kidnapping had given her a slight claustrophobic, but she was controlling it well. Tori, Shane and Cam were already there when the Phoenix and Yellow rangers entered and Tori immediately placed her arm around Sabrina's shoulders and rubbed her arm comfortingly when she entered. After being rescued Tori had been amazing with the red head, always calling to make sure she was okay, and picking her up and dropping her off at places. She was like an older sister, and Sabrina was more than grateful to have a friend...no sister, like Tori.

"Whoa, check this guy out!" Dustin exclaimed as he stood behind Cam

Sabrina and Tori looked up expectedly and moved towards the three boys; as they got closer they caught sight of what had captured the boys attention "What is that?" Sabrina asked, as a Golden guy had walked out of an abandoned warehouse.

"Better get out there," Cam said

"On it," Shane responded "Ready?"

"Ready" was his answer

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

The four rangers morphed into their respective ranger forms, before heading for their bikes. Sabrina hopped onto the back of Dustin, as the three Wind rangers sped towards the warehouse where the monster was waiting.

_-Scene-_

"Hey," Shane spoke after he rounded a corner and came face-to-face with the new monster "fancy putting in a few hot laps?"

"Be my guest," the monster growled "but prepare to eat dirt. You're not the only ones with a bike" he moved his arms over his shoulders and extended it out in front of him, as a super charged bike appeared out of thin air.

"Let's get this poser," Shane said, as he revved his bike's engine and the three of them drove forward. The monster fired lasers at them, before jumping off his bike and kicking them off theirs. "Whoa!" was all that was heard as the three of them hit the ground one after another. The monster flipped through the air and landed back on his bike as it came to a stand still beneath him.

The rangers pulled themselves up as Cam appeared "Hang on guys!" he called "Super Samurai Mode!" his gold vest came away and his helmet changed. He charged into battle, bringing his Sabre down at the new metal monster, who merely raised his arm and blocked the attack. Cam was blown backwards as the monster fired lasers at him.

There was a bright orange flame in front of Cam, protecting him from the laser hits. The flame absorbed the energy and suddenly died as Sabrina stepped out in her morphed state. She outstretched her hand towards the monster and her finger tips sparked slightly as the lasers were fired back at the monster, "What?" he demanded, before he was thrown backwards by the blast and sent crashing through the wall of a building. Sabrina turned to Cam, as the two of them rushed forward to help up the other three.

A rumble was heard and seconds later Hunter and Blake appeared "What's going on?" Blake asked, as he and Hunter came to a stop beside the others

"He's inside!" Sabrina said, motioning to the hole in the wall "Dont ask" she added as the boys turned to her.

Hunter shook his head, before he and Blake disappeared inside.

**xXx**

After the Thunder brothers had dealt with the alien freak, they returned after he had disappeared in a flash of gold. The rangers all returned to Ninja Ops to run a scan on the new guy to find out exactly where he had come from. "This is the weirdest thing," Cam said, as they all stood around the green ranger at the mainframe.

"What is it?" Tori asked

"I've been running a test on Motodrone," Cam explained "and i've found traces of Human DNA!"

Sabrina wrinkled her nose "Dude!" she cried "are you tell us that, that _thing_ is human?"

"It looks like some sort of mutation." Cam summerized

"And it's not one of Lothor's goons," Blake quipped

Cam shook his head "No," he said "and I wont be able to find out who it is, until the computer runs through the entire database"

"That's alot of suspects" Sabrina mumbled

Sensei nodded from the space before Cam's arms "Until then, you must take care in dealing with this creature" he warned them "we are not sure what he is capable of"

**xXx**

"The wide open air," Tori said, as she and Sabrina lead Shane and Dustin towards the clearing in the already re-growing Academy grounds; "so no more panic attacks"

Sabrina smiled gratefully at the Blue ranger "Im sorry you guys," she told them "you must think im being a big baby over all this"

"Hey," Shane said, nudging her shoulder "you were trapped in a place where you couldnt get out, without risking exposure...we dont hold anything against you. You did the right thing"

Dustin nodded in agreement "Yeah. After what you went through, we dont expect you to bounce straight back" and he gave her a one armed hug

"Now, are you ready to get your butt kicked?" Shane smirked, getting into his morphing stance alongside Dustin as the girls stopped opposite him. They had decided to make the training a little more entertaining, and gone for a boys vs. girls in the clearing.

Tori and Sabrina exchanged looks "Oh we're ready..." Tori said

"...to kick you're butts" Sabrina finished with a smirk

"Ready?" Shane asked

"Ready!" the other three responded

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

The four of them morphed and the fight began, Sabrina kicked up almost immediately and double kicked at Dustin's chest, the Yellow ranger rolled across the ground as Shane tried to sweep Tori's feet out. The Blue ranger flipped backwards as she kicked at Shane's feet, but the red ranger side-stepped her attack, before he collided with Sabrina as Dustin high-kicked the red head in the side sending her stumbling, then started on Tori as Shane and Sabrina battled. This continued for a while, before the Ninja Swords and Fire staff were commanded, and they slashed at one another but each blocked the other's attacks.

"Good session guys," Shane said "we gotta keep on top of our game"

"I hear ya dude," Dustin responded "we got stomped on last time out"

Tori and Sabrina nodded "Totally" they both agreed

As they turned from the lake, and started to head back to Ninja Ops, stretching their muscles as they went. Sabrina's hand flamed and her Firestaff disappeared. "I feel like I could take on that gold guy all by myself now" Dustin said, as they passed through the trees into another clearing.

"You'd have to go through me first" said a familiar growl as Zurgane appeared, the rangers spun around to face him as Kelzaks appeared behind them.

Sabrina rolled her eyes under her helmet "Another gold idiot!" she spat

"Attack!" Zurgane ordered

The Kelzaks rushed forward and the Rangers met them head on; Sabrina spun around on the ground and kicked the feet out from under her group of Kelzaks as they fell backwards away from her. Shane was fighting a few feet away from her and slashed across his Kelzaks with his sword as they fell back away from him. Tori flipped over backwards a number of time, before slashing upwards with her sword as water followed her trail, the burst of it hit the Kelzaks causing them to spark and fall backwards towards Zurgane. Dustin swirled his sword through the air and hit the ground before slashing forward as the Kelzaks sparked and disappeared instantly.

Zurgane growled at the four rangers as the re-grouped; he then disappeared with the last of the Kelzaks, just as Shane's morphed beeped.

_"Guys, Motodrone is back"_ the Samurai told them "_Blake and Hunter need help"_

The rangers looked up at one another "We're on our way"

_-Scene-_

The four other rangers reached the scene just in time too see Blake to fall to his knees; Hunter was no where to be found "Blake!" Tori said, as she reached the Navy Thunder ranger and pulled him up with the help of Sabrina.

"What happened?" the red head asked

Blake looked over his shoulder at Sabrina "He took Hunter" he told her

Sabrina froze "What?" she asked, looking up hoping that Blake was joking around; Hunter couldnt have been gone. Not two weeks after she was taken! It just wasnt possible!. Senseing another panic attack, Dustin wrapped his arm around Sabrina as Blake moved forward slightly staring at the spot Hunter had been a few moments ago.

**xXx**

"Come on man," Blake said, shaking Cam's shoulders "tell me you found him"

Cam held up his hand "hold on, I nearly got a lock on Motodrone's identity"

Suddenly a picture of Perry appeared on the screen, as Motodrone's head replicated over it "Perry," Blake mumured "I know where Hunter is"

"Let's go" Sabrina said, as she turned to follow Blake

"Blake!" Sensei called after the rangers "I know your brother is in trouble, but so is Perry. If you dont destroy the Motodrone technology soon, it will absorb Perry and he will be gone forever"

Blake nodded "Dont worry"

And the five of them hurried out of Ops once more.

**xXx**

At the warehouse, Blake and Sabrina hid away from view as Shane, Dustin and Tori waited ahead of them on their bikes. The plan was for the others to attract Motodrone out of the warehouse so they could get in to save Hunter.

"Hey Motodrone!" Shane called out "you want to come out and play?"

For a moment there was silence, before the doors exploded and Motodrone rode out on his bike.

"How about a little battle of the bikes?" Shane asked, when the golden monster came to a halt in front of him "that is, if that heap of yours can move at all"

"I'll show you what this heap can do," he growled

Shane smirked "Bring it!" he said, before the three Wind rangers took off. Motodrone following.

"It worked," Blake said, as he and Sabrina jumped out from their hiding place. Sabrina nodded as the others and Motodrone disappeared from view before she and Blake disappeared into the warehouse to find Hunter. Inside the hallways were long, dark and closed in; Sabrina stuck as close as she could to Blake as they manovered through the piles of junk on the floor. The only light source, was coming from further down the hall, she didnt need to panic about not finding the right room because it seemed Blake knew where he was going.

When they got to the main room, it looked like the cross between a old garage and a mad scientist's lab; sitting in a chair hooked up to wires and a huge machine was Hunter. The Navy Thunder and Phoenix rangers quickly approched the blonde as he looked up. He was completely drained of energy.

"Took you guys long enough..." Hunter said, as Blake removed the helmet from his head and Sabrina started to unlock the cuffs that held him to the chair "Motodrone is -"

"Perry," Blake cut him off "yeah. I know..."

The Navy ranger then lifted the harness across Hunter's chest as he started to move forward to get out of the chair. Sabrina's hands shot out and pushed him back down "You're not going anywhere," she told him "you sit this one out"

"Can you make sure he's okay?" Blake asked, placing his hand on Sabrina's shoulder

The red head nodded "should be easy" she responded

Blake nodded and quickly took off as Sabrina rounded the chair towards the machine on the otherside of her Crimson clad friend.

"What did he do to you?" she asked, looking back up at him

"He used my ranger energy to power that bike," Hunter explained; Sabrina turned and looked at the bike "I think he turned it into some sort of weapon"

Biting her lower lip Sabrina turned back to the controls and hit a few buttons "He's only taken an imprint of you're energy" she told him "if I can redirect the power. I think we can get you back on your feet"

"What about the bike?"

The red head chewed her lower lip as she turned to the bike before looking back to the machine; she smirked and her fingers flew over the touch screen, before slamming down on the large red button in the middle of the desk. The machine whirred to life, as bright light hit Hunter once more. She waited a few moment as the light faded, before her eyes widened as Hunter slumped in his chair. "Hunter!" she cried, as the process ended and she hurried to his side, freeing him once more from the helmet and other things. "Hunter?" she asked timidly, shaking his shoulders "Hunter! Wake up!" she was starting to get scared now, everything she did had been right - she was sure of it, so why had he passed out on her?

Her scream rebounded off the darkened walls, as a hand clamped down on her shoulder; pulling her towards Hunter. His lips pressed against hers, before she pulled back and her eyes narrowed at him, as he smirked up at her "I knew you cared!" he taunted

"You're such a jerk!" she yelled "I thought you were hurt!"

"Exactly," he smirked "you got scared thinking you had hurt me, and shown that you did actually care about me!"

Sabrina shook her head and unhooked the machine from the bike "Just go help the others" she snapped, flaming out without a second thought and leaving Hunter to make his own way to the battle.

The Crimson ranger watched her go before he smirked "Mhmm...not bad" he mumured, before following her out of the warehouse and into battle.

_-Scene-_

"You're surrounded," Zurgane said, as the Wind rangers and Cam hit the ground. Blake had gone to stop Perry and Hunter and Sabrina still hadnt joined them yet. Neither of the latter were answering their morphers and therefore no one had a clue as to where they were.

Shane held out his hand as the Kelzaks moved in "Stay back!" he yelled

The Kelzaks continued to swarm them, before an explosion from behind threw them into the air. The rangers ducked their heads, before looking up to see Hunter riding towards them on a street bike. "Bring it!" the Crimson ranger demaded. The Kelzaks swarmed him, and he revved the engine of his bike whilst holding the brake. The Wheel spun on the asphalt as smoke emitted from the wheel "Lasers! Fire!" he commanded, and crimson lasers hit the Kelzaks.

A flame erupted and Sabrina appeared morphed "Hey guys," she said "guess what? I was able to make a few adjustments to Perry's bike. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Im not a big fan of street bikes," Dustin said "but this is sick"

The rangers turned back towards Hunter who took on the Kelzaks at once; before he was finished, and his friends rushed over. Sabrina hanging back as she was still mad at him.

"Where's Blake?" Hunter asked

"He went after Perry," Tori answered

Suddenly Blake's voice echoed down from the top of a cliff behind them "Perry!" the Navy ranger was right on the edge. There was no where else to go. He slipped and the edge of the cliff gave out as he nearly fell to the jagged rocks below. Hunter revved the engine on his bike and took off to help his brother who had just been blown over the edge by Laser blasts.

Motodrone was standing on the edge of the cliff, watching the scene, he was laughing. Hunter came out of nowhere at that moment and drove straight over the cliff, much to the other's surprise.

"Glider bike," Hunter yelled "Flight mode!"

The bike changed and Hunter grabbed Blake's hand "Gotcha!" he said

"Took you long enough," Blake said

"Wise guy," Hunter muttered, he then flew out over the sea with his brother, leaving the others on the beach.

"You never listen do you?" Blake asked

"You can bag on me later," Hunter said, "right now I got some unfinished business!"

"Be careful" Blake warned, as Hunter let him go and he flipped through the air and landed in front of the others.

_-Scene-_

Hunter fired lasers at Motodrone as the golden monster fired lasers at him. But Hunter had the higher advantage; he was at a different altitude to Motodrone. Coming in from the air, was an easier way to get at the freak, and destroy him once and for all, and possibly save Perry from being annihilated completely from the inside out.

"Power dive!" Hunter said, and he tilted his bike forward and dived in towards Motodrone "Aim! Fire!"

He locked onto his target and fired the lasers once more; hitting his intended target.

There was an explosion, and Hunter flew off the side of the cliff.

_-Scene-_

After the battle between Hunter and Motodrone the rangers now fully de-morphed hurried to the top of the cliff, where they could see Perry stumbling out of the wreckage. Wondering if he remembered anything; they carefully approached him.

"Perry," Hunter said helping the guy up "are you okay?"

Perry coughed and spluttered as he got up "Aww man," he complained "what happened?" and he looked around at the friends

"You fell off your bike," Blake answered

"I can't remember anything," Perry murmured

The rangers sighed in relief at the news

"You're okay now," Tori said

"Aw man, my head" Perry complained "I feel like I've been living a bad dream"

"I can relate," Hunter said

"Hey wait a minute," Perry said "in my dream, you guys were Power Rangers"

Cam and Sabrina exchanged worried glances

"Uh, yeah right!" Blake said laughing "Power Rangers. Hey, come on, who'd make this guy a Power Ranger" and he pointed at Hunter

"Hey, I'd make a great Ranger" Hunter defended

"Actually," Perry said, cutting into the argument "I can't imagine either of you as rangers"

Shane let out a low whistle and turned away, as Tori, Dustin, Cam and Sabrina followed, the two girls biting back giggles. Perry was behind them and the Thunder brothers brought up the rear. Sabrina felt eyes on her, but didnt dare look up as she knew if she caught Hunter's eye now then she would just prove to him that she really did care about him. Yes, she cared, but she had never been good at telling someone how she really felt about them. She really liked Hunter...but that was for her to know and him to...possibly...find out.

As they walked away; they all failed to notice Zurgane approach the Motodrone wreckage from behind them.

**xXx**

After the battle that day, the Rangers returned to Storm Charges. Sabrina leading the group "Im not talking to him!" she hissed. Kelly who had been serving a customer looked up and frowned as Sabrina jumped up onto the front counter as the others arrived behind her.

"Why not?" Tori asked

Sabrina glared at Hunter who was smirking "Because she cares," he teased

"No!" she snapped "Its 'cause your a jerk!"

"What did you do this time?" Blake asked, turning to his brother

Hunter held up his hands in defence "She's the one who thought she had hurt me," he explained "I was just proving a point"

"What points that?" Kelly asked curiously

Hunter smirked "That she like's me"

"I do not!" Sabrina huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Hunter "You a concedited Jerk!"

"And you still care about me!"

Sabrina groaned "Oh I would so slap you!"

"What's stopping you?" Kelly asked, as the other rangers -apart from Hunter- exchanged looks.

"2 reasons," Sabrina answered "he sorta has a height advantage on me and if I hit him now, im afraid I wont stop"

Kelly chuckled "You know? I've never seen a more perfect couple" she said looking pointedly at Sabrina and Hunter "You both like each other, yet you both deny _any_ sort of attraction for one another - and dont try and weasel out of it Sabrina, it's easy to read the signs"

Sabrina grumbled under her breath, "Kel, im not a book" she told her friend "so please? Dont read me" and she slid off the counter and disappeared into the TV room with Tori right behind her. Hunter's face was burning from Kelly's words, as the boys laughed and patted his back as they turned to follow the girls.

* * *

**A/N: Haha...Sabrina so likes him. What did you think of this? Hehe, if you look closely you will see their first kiss :D even if Hunter did scare Sabrina half to death to get it. They still kissed.**

**Apologies for any mistakes; its late and I got an early start tomorrow so I havent had time to spell check. Good night (or good morning. Depending on where you are reading from) and god bless. Let the Power be with you :D.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**Big shout out to **_Iron Mantis_ **for his review. Im glad you're enjoying it, and I will see what I can do with your idea. Thanks for the idea by the way.**

**I dont know if there will be an update tomorrow, because I am going out for the day and wont be back until tomorrow night. But I will see what I can do. Bye.**

**~*Kara*~**


	30. Shane's Karma

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this wasnt updated sooner; I went out all day Saturday in the Glorius sun and went and caught a tan all over my shoulders. I have been burning ever since and I cant seem to make it go away; and add on top of that, my muscles are really **_**really**_** numb.**

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**Shane's Karma**

"Man, I am worked!" Shane complained as he walked into Ninja Ops, followed closely by the others

Blake nodded "Ten mile run, two fight simulations and an obstacle course" he countered

"Dont forget two hours of hard meditation," Hunter added

"Meditation was the only one I disliked," Sabrina smirked, removing her headphones from her ears and switching off her Ipod

Tori rolled her eyes "Yeah, because you blanked us out for most of the others" she pointed out, holding up a headphone as Sabrina tugged it back and put it on the table infront of her

"Man, you look tired," Dustin said patting Shane's shoulder "Training finally getting to ya"

"No, im not getting alot of sleep!" Shane yawned rubbing his eyes "I keep having this weird dream!"

"You should pay attention to that," Sabrina said, "My uncle says you're dreams can tell you alot about yourself"

Tori nodded "So does Sensei," she added, pointing at Shane

"Speaking of dad," Cam said "where is he?"

Tori found a note attached to his little hut and pulled it off "Check it out," she said, calling the others over "Rangers, I have gone on a meditation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja," she read "in my absence please enjoy a well deserved day off"

"No way!" Shane smiled, re-reading the letter

"Yeah," Tori sighed

"Well, im thinking the track, then a movie...or a movie...then the track" Dustin though out loud, causing the others to chuckle at him. Tori turned to her friends a sad look replacing her features.

Sabrina frowned at the blonde "What's up?" she asked

"Dont tell me you cant deal with a day off." Blake interrupted turning attention to him

"No," Tori said "a day off is great! Especially tomorrow, I just though Sensei would be around for...you know" she smiled

"What?" Hunter asked

"Man!" Shane smiled "are we stupid?" he turned to Tori "because tomorrow, it is your birthday!" he sang

Everyone smiled "Ohh!"

"How about a beach party?" Dustin suggested. Everyone agreed.

"How about it Tor?" Blake asked

"Sure," Tori smiled "Sounds great to me!"

Hunter spoke turning everyones attention to him "Alright, everyone be at the beach first thing in the morning!" he said

**xXx**

The next morning Sabrina was one of the firsts up with the morning sun, the other person was her uncle Tommy. He was used to getting up early and therefore was already waiting in the kitchen when the teenager entered for breakfast "What you doing up so early?" he asked her, sipping his coffee and reading the paper in front of him.

"It's Tori's birthday," Sabrina answered "we're all going to the beach; they want to meet first thing in the morning"

Tommy nodded "You need a ride?" he asked

"Please," she answered, before sitting opposite him and taking a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. After breakfast Sabrina left a note for her mother, before grabbing her present and card from the hallway and jumping into her uncle's car. He pulled away from the house and drove her towards the beach where the others were waiting.

_-Scene-_

Tori drove Dustin and Cam to the beach the next morning, when they arrived another car was just arriving and the blonde recognized it as Sabrina's uncle's. The red head was sitting in the passengers seat and hopped out just as Tori and the others did. "Thanks Uncle Tommy," the red head called, grabbing her belongings from the back of the car and hurrying over to her friends.

"Sabrina!" Tommy called, causing the red head to turn in his direction "Dont forget -"

"Cover up!" Sabrina responded "I got it covered, thanks Uncle Tommy!"

The older man nodded and pulled off disappearing back down the road "Cover up?" Hunter asked, once Sabrina had turned back to them

"I burn easily," Sabrina answered "I know, I know..." she added, as Hunter opened his mouth to retort "strange for a girl who lived in Miami for about 13 years"

Tori frowned as she looked around, everyone was present except for Shane "Anyone seen Shane?" she asked, interrupting Sabrina and Hunter

"We cant leave without him," Dustin smiled "he's bringing the cake"

"Nice glasses, Dustin" Sabrina said, biting back a laugh. As the Yellow ranger frowned at her.

"Hey guys!" Shane yelled out, as he run onto the beach with a box in his hand, which held the cake. "Happy Birthday Tor," he added, passing her the cake.

Hunter took the box from the red ranger before looking over his clothing "That doesnt look like beachwear bro..." he commented

"Yeah," Shane said nervously, scratching his head "about that"

"Dont tell me you're bailing!" Tori whined

Shane sighed "I had that same dream again last night," he told her "I think it's trying to tell me something"

"Like how to ruin you're friends birthday?" the Blue ranger asked

"I just...I have this weird sense that something isnt right!" he pointed out "I gotta go check out the woods. I'll catch you later" and he took off, leaving the others.

Tori sighed, as the boys started down onto the main part of the beach. Sabrina picked up and inflatable beach ball and threw it at Tori, as it bounced off the back of the blonde's head "Come on!" she said, before taking off at light speed as Tori chased after her.

_-Scene-_

It had been half an hour since Shane had taken off, and the party had already started. Cam was sitting on an inflatable chair and Sabrina sat on the back of an inflatable dolphin that she had brought with her. The others hadnt seen it at first because it had been deflated and in her bag.

"You think we did the right thing?" Tori asked "letting Shane go off by himself?"

"Why?" Hunter asked, struggling with his shirt "because had a nightmare"

Dustin walked up beside his friends "I dunno, maybe she's right" he said "he did seem pretty tweaked!"

"C'mon you guys!" Blake exclaimed "Its a party!"

"Yeah!" Hunter nodded "Last one in the water is a little girl!" he called, before receiving a nasty look from Tori. The other boys 'ohhed' as Sabrina buried her head into her floaty

"You are so gonna pay for that," Tori said, before Hunter took off down the beach with Tori on his heels. Near the water, Tori tackled Hunter, the taller blonde falling forwards into the water as the two rolled. Tori let go and rolled back to her feet as Sabrina arrived at the water's edge holding her dolphin. Tori and Hunter resurfaced, each with an identical smirks on their faces.

Sabrina gulped as they turned to look at her "Uh-oh" she murmured, before turning and sprinting back up the beach towards the others "Ahh! Save me!" she cried, as Hunter gained on her and scooped her up, before taking her back to the water "Hunter! Put me down!" she screamed

"Oh you're going down alright," the Crimson ranger smirked as he neared the water

Sabrina shook her head "Perferably somewhere dry..." she tried to reason, before an almighty SPLASH was heard and Sabrina's scream carried around the beach before she hit the water. She resurfaced and spat out the salty water. Running out of the water she shook her head as she got closer to Hunter, and ended up spraying water droplets all over him "Ah!" she said "serves you right!".

Once the Sabrina and Hunter had re-joined the group, the red head setting up a beach umbrella and crawling underneath it to hide her skin from the sun's rays. The others didnt ask her why, because they already had their explanation after Sabrina had told them that she burned easily. Suddenly Cam's morpher beeped and everyone turned in his direction, Cyber Cam delivered some bad news and Cam knew he had to leave.

"You're going back?" Tori asked

Cam turned to the blonde "Only until I know what's going on," he smiled "With dad out of town, I feel better checking things out myself" and he headed off up the beach.

"Maybe its a good alien," Dustin smiled, trying to boost the mood "No one ever considers that!"

Sabrina turned to Tori and picked up an inflatable duck, as she turned it upside down and placed it on the blonde's head "Hey cheer up," she said, nudging her friend "day's not over yet. Dont let this get you down"

Tori sighed "You're right, I guess the day's not completely ruined!"

"That's the spirit," Sabrina said, crawling back under her umbrella.

Hunter frowned "You're not gonna stay under there all day are you?" he asked

"Yup," Sabrina answered "i get cranky when I burn! Trust me...not a pretty sight. Last time I burned badly, I was home ill for a week"

"Ouch," Blake said

Sabrina nodded "Its impossible for red head's not to burn; and yet...I love the beach!"

"Weird," Dustin mumbled, as Sabrina threw the beach ball at him. The Yellow ranger ducked, and the ball hit Hunter in the face. Sabrina's giggled behind her hands, before squeaking as she shielded away as the beach ball bounced off of her.

_-Scene-_

The fun continued between the five rangers left, Tori was lying behind Sabrina, the red head laying back on the Blonde's stomach. Dustin had been buried up to his neck in sand, by Sabrina and Hunter. Blake was kicking the beach ball around and Hunter was standing behind the girls, when suddenly his morpher beeped. _"We've got a problem" _Cam said "_As long as that ship remains cloakded, I have no way to track it"_

"Any word from Shane?" Hunter asked

_"His frequency ins still jammed,"_ Cyber Cam responded "_He must be close to the ship"_

Hunter nodded as he glanced down at Sabrina who seemed to be asleep under her umbrella "Let us know if anything changes," he told the Samurai, as the connection ended.

"Birthday or not," Tori said, carefully moving Sabrina off of her stomach "I think we better get back!"

Dustin nodded "Yeah, get out of here before some Kelzaks show up or something" he agreed,

"Someone hit him!" Sabrina said, in a low groan as she sat up and glared through her sun glasses at Dustin "You totally jinxed that!"

"No I didnt!" Dustin defended

Blake nudged his shoulder "Dude!" he pointed to a large group of Kelzaks ahead of them behind the rocks.

They followed them and found Marah and Kapri setting up their own little party.

"Hey!" Blake yelled "If an alien freak throws a party, and no one shows up, is it still a party?"

"Man! I hate when they do that!" Kapri whined, "C'mon!" she tugged on her sister's arm

"Wait, im trying to figure it out..." Marah responded

The rangers chuckled at her; how dense could someone get?

"Would you come on!" Kapri yelled "Kelzaks!"

The five Rangers fought off the Kelzaks, trashing as many decorations in their path as possible. Marah and Kapri didnt seem to care about the fact that they were losing the battle, as they scolded the Kelzaks for destroying a pot of dead flowers. When the Kelzaks had been finished, Marah and Kapri run off.

"We should get back to Ops," Hunter said

The others nodded, and seconds later flames engulfed them all as Sabrina flamed them out.

**xXx**

Brightly lit orange flames appeared inside Ninja Ops, as they died the other rangers stumbled causing Sabrina to roll her eyes; and turned to Cam who was still at the mainframe.

"Some day off!" Blake sighed

Dustin wrapped his arm around Tori's shoulders "This must be the worst birthday ever!" he said

"I cant even think about that..." the blonde responded "I just have this bad feeling that Shane is in trouble..."

"Maybe now would be a good time to contact Sensei?" Hunter asked, walking up behind Sabrina

Cam sighed "I've tried," he responded "but the interference is keeping us from reaching him"

"Sorry you're birthday got messed up," Sabrina said, turning to smile at Tori

"It's nobody's fault..." Tori answered "...'cept maybe Lothor's"

"Maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach?" Dustin suggested

"May as well," Blake agreed "Our day off is pretty much over now"

Sabrina smirked as Hunter caught her wrists from behind "We'll Ninja Streak..." he said, preventing her from flaming them

"But I cant!" Sabrina grumbled "That's why I flame"

But Hunter shook his head and pulled her from Ninja Ops, leaving Cam to his work.

**xXx**

"Whoa," Sabrina groaned as she stumbled once she had come to a stand still at the top of the hill leading to the beach. Hunter reached out quickly and caught her, steadying the red head as she placed a hand on her stomach "Give me a second while my organs catch up" Hunter had just Ninja streaked her all the way from Ninja Ops, after he had refused for her to flame them. She wasnt used to ninja streaking and therefore it felt like she had left most of her vital organs behind.

The others chuckled at her "Come on," Dustin said, leading the way onto the beach

"Is that what Ninja Streaking is always like?" Sabrina asked, as Hunter moved her forward "or is it just me?"

"I'd say its just you," Hunter responded "but that's what flaming is like for us"

The red head shook her head, "Never e_ver_ do that again to me" she told him "I'll stop flaming you, if you promise never to Ninja streak me again"

"Deal," the Blonde agreed as the two of them caught up with their friends.

"Whoa," Sabrina groaned as she stumbled away from Hunter, once he had come to a stop "Dont _ever_ do that again!" he had just Ninja streaked her all the way from Ninja Ops and back to the beach. She wasnt used to Ninja Streaking and therefore felt like she had left half of her organs behind.

The others chuckled at her "Come on," Dustin said

Tori sighed as she looked out at the sea "Check out that swell," she said "I havent seen waves like this for weeks!"

"I know what you mean," Hunter sighed "I was really looking forward to some down time!"

Sabrina whimpered from beside Hunter "Ouch!" she complained as she felt the warm rays on her skin "Burning!"

"Here," Hunter said, pulling off his shirt and draping it around her shoulders "better?"

The red head nodded "Thanks," she murmured, pulling the shirt closer over her shoulders as Tori grinned at her. Sabrina stuck her tongue out at the Blue ranger before everyone turned to Blake who sounded panicky.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the Navy ranger said, stopping the others "I hate to sound paranoid but isnt this where we left our stuff?" he asked

Tori looked around "Yeah!" she sighed

"Aw man!" Dustin cried "I cant believe our gear got jacked!"

"Maybe our stuff just got washed out with the tide?" Blake suggested

Tori shook her head "The tide hasnt come in yet" she told him

"So where is it then?" Hunter asked

Sabrina frowned "Found it!" she

"That is the last straw!" Tori yelled "Nobody steals my birthday cake!"

And they run off after the Kelzaks; making it to the rocks they found the Kelzaks wearing their clothes. "Oh, this is wrong on so many levels!" Dustin said

"Tori, promise me you'll never war that bikini again!" Blake asked, as he spotted a Kelzak wearing Tori's blue 2 piece bikini

"No problem," Tori answered, through clenched teeth

Hunter moved forward "Give us back our stuff!" he yelled

"Make me," Chubo said, turning to run

Dustin smirked "Okay," he said and the rangers attacked

The rangers fell back into defensive positions; before rushing forward and fighting the Kelzaks as they attempted to reclaim their possessions. Tori punched two Kelzaks away before falling backwards and landing on another one as she pushed herself up as the two Kelzaks above her toppled downwards.

"Urgh," Blake complained as he attacked a Kelzak who was attempting to remove a piece of clothing "Nasty!" the Kelzak leant forward and the Navy ranger leap-frogged over him; as he kicked backwards in the air sending two more Kelzaks to the ground.

Dustin had taken on Chubo as he attempted to retrieve Tori's cake; a Kelzak kicked him in the side as the Yellow ranger defended himself and protected the cake. He stumbled sideways fell into a Kelzak nearly hitting him with the Cake; before being pushed back up and smashing the cake into Chubo's face.

Hunter spun around with the beach mat that Sabrina had brought with her; the Kelzaks jumped up over it but hit the ground after they landed.

"No!" Sabrina yelped, as a Kelzak gripped her wrist and she spun around the shirt slipping from her shoulders. She glared at the Kelzaks as she kicked up, pushing off of one and flipping over in the air. She landed in a crouch throwing out a series of fireballs as the Kelzaks disappeared, she then picked up Hunter's shirt and put it back over her shoulders with a smirk.

"Oh why do I always get it in the face?" Chubo complained, as the Kelzaks landed at his feet "Retreat!"

And they disappeared.

_-Scene-_

"We kinda killed you're cake," Hunter said as he walked alongside Tori carrying an inflatable armchair under his arm.

Tori sighed "Let's just get out of here," she said "before anything else goes wrong"

"What's that?" Sabrina asked, spotting Dustin applying a clear gel to his skin "Sun block?"

The yellow ranger shook his head "Nah, just the opposite" he told her "Cyber Cam gave me this new sunless tanning lotion"

"You sure you want to use that much?" Tori asked

"Oh yeah," Dustin nodded "im gonna be a bronze god!" he exclaimed walking ahead

Sabrina shook her head "Dude's gonna be in pain! _Major_ pain!"

**xXx**

"We got a problem," Cam said, as the others returned to Ninja Ops; placing their stuff down.

Sabrina groaned "When do we not?" she asked the Samurai, who shrugged. On the screen was Zurgane who seemed to be taking his new Megazord for a test drive.

"Zords?" Tori asked

Cam shook his head "The only Zord that is active is the Phoenix..."

Everyone turned to Sabrina. The red head frowned "On my own?" she asked "If you havent already noticed, my Zord doesnt change into a Megazord"

"Just keep him busy," Cam told her "long enough for me to get our Zords online. And we'll join you"

The red head sighed "Fine!" she agreed "You guys owe me!" she walked away from the others "Fire Storm! Ranger Form!" she said, before morphing and flaming into the cock pit of her Zord.

_-Scene-_

_"You want to play with Phoenix?"_Sabrina's voice taunted over the mainframe. Zurgane fired a laser blast at the Phoenix zord, but Sabrina swooped out of the way "_Lets play!"_

"That was a close one," Dustin pointed out, referring to the fact that Sabrina avoided the blast at the last second

Tori smirked "She knows what she's doing,"

Suddenly Sabrina screamed as Zurgane's fist connected with the side of her Zord "_Ah! Im hit!"_

"Cam?" Hunter said quickly

"Got it!" The Samurai said, "the Thunder and Wind Megazords are online!"

"Let's go" Dustin said

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" Tori and Dustin yelled

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" the Thunders yelled

_-Scene-_

Zurgane laughed as Sabrina's Zord hit the ground, he raised his laser and aimed it at the Phoenix Zord; but before he could fire the Thunder Megazord intercepted the attack and kicked Zurgane's Zord sending it stumbling backwards.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked, as the Wind Megazord stood in front of the Phoenix

There was a screech, as the Phoenix Zord got back to its feet before taking off into the air once more. Sabrina circled once before hovering over the Wind Megazords shoulder "Thanks guys"

"Lightening Mode!" Zurgane commanded and his Megazord changed into a slimmer version.

"Let's do it guys!" Tori said

"Yeah!" the three boys agreed

Sabrina smirked "Its go time!"

"Inserting Power Disk," Dustin said "Locked and Dropped!"

A power sphere appeared in front of his Zord, but before it had a chance to open Zurgane's Zord swooped in and captured it. "So easy," he growled.

The sound of a helicopter was heard, and Cam appeared.

"Hey Zurgane," Cam said "this disks for you," a green sphere appeared and a maze of sorts appeared, he threw it towards Zurgane's Zord and it clamped down over the yellow sphere and pulled it back towards himself. With the Sphere still attached to the Samurai Star Megazord's weapon, Cam slashed through the air with it causing it to hit Zurgane's Zord multiple times.

**xXx**

The rangers walked back into Ninja Ops after the battle with their new foe Vexacus, Shane had rescued them when he came to the aid with his new weapons the had recieved the armour after the light orb from his dreams -Skyla- had passed her life onto him so she could become a superior life form. Unfortunately, Shane had fallen in love with the alien and taking her death pretty hard.

"You miss her, huh?" Blake asked

Shane nodded "Yeah, I feel kinda bummed" he sighed

They stopped beside Sensei's hut "She will always be with you Shane," the rodent said "her power lives through you, for all eternity"

"That's great and all," Hunter interrupted "but can we talk about the Batalizer? I mean how sweet is that? - Ow!" he added turning to Sabrina who had just hit him in the arm "What was that for?"

"For being insensitive!" she told him out

"You all did well in my absence," Sensei said to them "I am proud"

"Pity it had to happen on someone's birthday," Hunter smirked, wrapping his arm around Tori

Tori smiled "No worries, there will be more, right?"

A giggle escaped Sabrina's lips as she pointed in the direction of the entrance; Dustin had just walked in carrying a cake. His entire face was orange, save for the place where his sunglasses had been. "If it isnt the orange range," the red head giggled, ducking behind Hunter as Dustin neared them.

The Yellow ranger laughed mockingly "Yeah, Cyber Cam's gonna be cyber toast next time I see him" he held up the cake "Make a wish"

Sabrina clicked her fingers as the candles around the cake sprung to life, Tori smiled in her direction before blowing the flames out without hesitations. "Happy Birthday, Tori!" the other rangers cried, forming a circle around her; a brilliant smile evident on her features.

* * *

**A/N: Would just like to point out that I joined both 'Shane's Karma 1 and 2' together, because I didnt know where to split it for the 'To Be Continued' next chapter will carrying on from the series. Also; dont expect updates regularly, because as I stated in the above Author's Note, i am in incredible pain. My arms are so red and hurting it feels I have been punched repeatedly in them. I seriously wish the pain would stop, I dont do pain! At all. So until my arms return to what they were **_**before**_** I caught the sun, updates will be slow. (That goes for all my stories) thanks.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	31. Shimazu Returns Part I

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Some new OC's making an apperance these next two chapters.**

* * *

**Shimazu Returns**

**Part 1**

* * *

"Quiet! Here it comes!" Shane smiled as Totally Talented popped up on the T.V. screen at Storm Charges. The three Wind Rangers sang along with the opening tune before host came on.

_"Hi there couch potatoes! Stu Starmaker here and this is the place where dreams become realities!"_ the host continued to explain the rules of the show, but just before the show actually started Kelly turned off the TV.

"Hey!" the three teens protested

"What was that for?" Dustin asked

"You have got to be kidding!" Kelly said, shaking her head "You don't watch this do you?" she asked "This is an action sport shop, there will be no trash T.V. viewing here" and she returned to the shop floor.

As Kelly left, Blake and Hunter entered the back room "'Sup guys?" Blake smiled, before frowning and pointing to the TV "Where's Stu?"

Shane shook his head "Denied!" he sighed

"Well, I was sick of watching it anyway," Hunter said

Dustin looked up "Hey, you didnt just bag on Stu?" he asked

Hunter smirked "I said I was sick of watching it," he responded "But not being on it!" he high-fived his brother.

"What's the deal?" Shane asked his friends

"There looking for future stars," Blake grinned holding up a flier "We try out next week"

"What do you guys do?" Dustin laughed

"Hey!" Blake said defensively "We do plenty"

"Yeah, but are you any good?" Sabrina asked entering the back room, her arm linked through the arm of a tall brunette boy, with blue eyes. "Guys, this is my friend Kyle." she added motioning to boy beside her "Kyle this is Hunter, Blake, Shane, Tori and Dustin" she pointed to each of the rangers in order.

Kyle smiled and nodded "Mucho gusto" he spoke in Spanish, causing the others to frown and Sabrina to roll her eyes

"He said 'nice to meet you'" she translated "But he does speak English!"

"But it is so much better to speak my native language" Kyle told the red head in a thick Spanish accent

Sabrina shook her head "Not when I have to translate everything," she responded, before she shook her head and turned back to the Thunders "Anyway, back to you...what makes you think you've got what it takes to make Totally Talented?" she asked with a smirk

"We have a secret talent," Hunter told her

Tori spoke turning attention to her "Hey, Shane you have great voice" the blue ranger said "You should try out!"

"And what about you?" Shane asked "You're a fierce dancer!"

"Hey, and what about the sax master extraordinaire!" Dustin smiled

"Hey, yo!" Blake interrupted "you're cutting into our action here"

Sabrina smirked as she remembered back to when they entered the Action games video "You told us about it," she told the Navy ranger "its fair trade now". Blake glared at her as Sabrina merely smirked.

"What about you?" Tori asked, turning to the red head "What are you gonna do?"

"We already have our's ready" Kyle spoke, wrapping his arm around Sabrina's waist and pulling her into him "The rest of our group are flying in today. They should be here within the hour"

"How long have you known about this?" Dustin asked curiously

Sabrina grinned "A few weeks" she answered "Amy told me that they were looking for 'Future Stars' and she wanted to try out. But we needed the group back together before we could. That's why they are here" she then turned to Kyle "come on, I want you to meet Kelly, before we go back to mine - See ya guys" she added to her Ranger friends before leaving with Kyle.

As Sabrina left so did Shane, Tori and Dustin.

"This is so wrong!" Hunter sighed watching them leave, before turning his gaze to Sabrina and Kyle who were at the front of the store with Kelly.

"What is?" Blake asked "the fact that Tori, Shane and Dustin are cutting into our time - or - the fact that Sabrina is hanging off the arm of that Kyle dude!"

The Crimson ranger shook his head and turned his gaze downwards, okay, yes; he was a little jealous of Sabrina's friend Kyle. But he didnt have to worry about anything, right?

**xXx**

Ninja Ops was filled with music and dancing as the Wind rangers practiced their pieces for the show; Cam walked in carrying a heavy wooden box that he had been sent to retrieve from the museum by his father and was shocked by what he met when he arrived. "Well, if it isn't the kids from Fame" he said sarcastically, setting the box down "Please tell me this isn't apart of the ninja training, dad" he asked his dad, Sensei's ears were plugged making him oblivious to everything his son was saying and what was going on with the Wind Rangers "Dad? Dad!" Cam yelled, causing Sensei to jump and tumble out of his chair.

"What is going on around here?" he asked turning to the rangers

"We're going to be on Totally Talented," Dustin said excitedly

Cam smirked "Don't you have to have –" he broke off "forget it!"

"Aww, is someone green with envy?" Shane taunted

"No," Cam defended "just green – Look, you guys aren't just the only ones with hidden talent"

"Cool," Tori said "What do you do?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be hidden" Cam smirked, before turning to his father "Dad, I got it"

"Got what?" Shane asked

"I dunno," Cam responded, half laughing as he looked at the box "Can we open it?"

"Only in case of an emergency," Sensei told his son "Whatever is in that container, is far too powerful to be used otherwise"

**xXx**

"_And the strange wolf-life creatures have been seen outside Blue Bay Harbour,"_ the news anchor woman was saying "_until the authorities can be sure, that the area is safe. Citizens are advised to stay close to the city"_

Sabrina who had been sitting in the back room looked up and frowned at the TV just as the report ended; they showed the freaky wolf-like creatures just as Kyle returned "Amy said she and the others should be here in half an hour" he told the red head, who was staring at the TV "Sabrina?" he asked, "Helloooo" he waved his hand in front of her face causing her to snap out of her trance. "Are you okay?"

The red head shook her head, and turned to Kyle "Yeah," she said "Uh...excuse me..." and she jumped to her feet before leaving the room, crashing into Tori and Dustin as they entered the store

"Where's the fire?" Tori joked

Sabrina smiled "There are freaky wolf-like creatures in the woods," she told her friends "I think Lothor's up to something"

"I'll call Cam" the blonde said, leaving the store

Dustin turned to Sabrina "You coming?"

"Cant," she responded motioning to the back room where Kyle was "Call if you need me"

The Yellow ranger nodded and quickly left as Sabrina returned to her friend.

**xXx**

"Any sign of them from the surveillance strobe, Cam?" Shane asked in the back of the Mobile Command centre; Tori, Dustin, were with him

"Well I don't see anything," Cam said as he continued the search "but that doesn't mean there is nothing out there"

"Well, I vote we do a little patrolling," Shane said

"Where are the Thunders and Sabrina?" Cam asked

"Totally secret talent show practice," Tori said, filling in for Hunter and Blake

"Oh, not them too" Cam sighed

"Sabrina's got a friends in town," Dustin added "she said to call if we need her"

"Wait!" Cam said, as the search identified three bleeps on the monitors "Im picking something up – there!" a brown wolf appeared on the screen.

The Command centre came to a stop in the woods; and the rangers took off on foot.

_-Scene-_

"_They can't be too far away,"_ Shane said telepathically to the others as they walked through the forest "_They're right behind us"_

_"You sure about that?"_ Dustin asked

The wolves growled and Shane re-joined the others "Looks like its time for some obedience training" Shane yelled

"Lead the way" Tori smirked

"Ready?"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

And the fight began; Cam was backed into a tree by the brown wolf as soon as the fight started; he tried to fight it off but the wolf was just took strong. The other rangers helped him out of his situation, before the wolves turned back on the rangers and attacked at super speed; and before either of the four knew what had hit them, they knew they were losing.

"Alright," Shane said after he hit the ground of the fourth time "Im taking suggestions"

"Rolled up newspaper?" Dustin laughed

"How about one of those electric collars?" Tori suggested

Suddenly there was a flashed of orange and a beam of energy as Sabrina, Blake and Hunter joined the party.

"Down boy!" Hunter yelled

The Wolves turned to the three other rangers, quickly calculating the odds before turning and fleeing.

**xXx**

"Take a look at this," Cam said, dropping a book onto the table in front of the rangers "I saw him...at the museum, but he was just a statue"

"He's freaky," Sabrina murmured looking at he giant clown like face in the book "I hate clowns!"

Tori frowned "You hate clowns?"

The red head nodded.

"Who is this dude, anyway?" Dustin asked

"Shimazu," Sensei explained "an ancient warlord. What you saw, Cam was his spirit, preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness"

"So what's this guy got to do with those rabbit rejects?" Blake asked, referring to the wolves they had just dealt with

Sabrina looked at the book in front of her, "It says here, and that Shimazu was known for terrorizing the people of local villages with creatures called Wolf blades" she looked up from the page in front of her, to find her friends staring at her "What? Reading is good for something"

"So this guy and his pet wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbour, right now?" Hunter asked. Cam nodded. "How is that possible?"

"I bet whatever energy source that was used to bring back Motodrone -" Cam started to explain but was cut off as Sabrina turned in his direction quickly, nearly knocking herself off the table completely.

"Whoa!" the red head yelped, as she fell backwards, but Hunter prevented her from falling too far "Dude! You did not say anything about Motodrone!"

Cam rolled his eyes "Yeah, he's back. Alive and kicking...and apparently, he is his own person"

"Machine!" Sabrina corrected "He's not a person; he's a machine"

"Whatever," Cam responded "back on topic - whatever energy source brought Motodrone back, must have rubbed off on Shimazu"

Shane groaned "Great, so now we have a three thousand year old masked man and his pet wolves loose in the city!"

"And don't forget Lothor," Dustin inputted

Tori sighed "Way to look on the bright side," she said to the Earth Ninja

"I meant -" Dustin started, but Sensei cut across him

"Dustin brings up a good point," the Guinea pig interrupted "If Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrone; there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor"

Sabrina shook her head "Well that doesnt sound like good news" she murmured

_-Scene-_

Suddenly the mainframe bleeped and the Rangers gathered around "What's going on Cam?" Shane asked

"No sign of Shimazu," Cam answered "but I've got Motodrone on the scanner"

"He's mine" Hunter said, causing Sabrina to snap to attention and look up at him. The last time he had gone against Motodrone, the golden idiot had captured him, and drained him of his life force; even then he had been fighting alongside Blake; now he wanted to go alone? "You guys look for the three wolf blades"

Shane nodded "Alright, we'll take the forest"

"And I'll track what's going on from the Samurai star chopper," Cam said, tapping the keypad.

Hunter frowned as he glanced at Sabrina as the red head looked away, he placed his hand on her shoulder as the others got ready to morph "I'll be fine," he murmured in her ear "don't worry about me"

"And sadly I do," Sabrina answered, looking up at him before readying her morpher

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" the Wind rangers yelled "Power of Air! Earth Water!"

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!" Sabrina yelled "Power of Fire!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" the Thunders shouted "Power of Thunder!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!" Cam commanded

**xXx**

_"Tori, Dustin, Sabrina"_ Cam said over the morphers "_I got you on the tracking system. You've got three boogies approaching"_

"Whoa!" Sabrina yelped, as she, Dustin and Tori were thrown through the air as the wolves attacked "Yeah, we found them Cam" she answered the Samurai

"Nice puppy," Dustin said holding his arm in pain "You wanna play fetch?"

"Easy big fella," Tori said, as she, Dustin and Sabrina started to back up, their Ninja Swords and Fire staffs drawn "Easy"

The overly large black wolf jumped into the air; but before it could attack it was shot down by red lasers. Shane and Blake had arrived to help.

"What up, dog?" Shane asked as he rode in

"Hey," Tori, Dustin and Sabrina laughed

"Time for you to be house broken," Blake said, as he jumped off his bike and slashed down with his Thunder staff.

Shane hopped off his bike has he slashed down with his Ninja Sword and attacked the grey wolf that was left; sparks flew as his sword came in contact with them.

"Careful Shane," Sabrina said from the sidelines "it might have rabies!

"Their bark is worse than their bite!" Shane responded, as the grey wolf grabbed him around the shoulders

"Anyone got a silver bullet?" Dustin asked

Shimazu appeared on a near-by bench in a sparkle of dust, the three rangers not doing anything turned to the clown "Hey look!" Tori said, pointing at the newest general of Lothor's army.

"Come, come, Power Rangers," Shimazu said "don't you know wolves can smell fear? You obviously must have sent them into a feeding frenzy"

Dustin clenched his hands into fists "The only one who should be afraid is you!" he yelled

"And whoever designed that ridiculous outfit!" Tori added

Shimazu laughed "Why would I be afraid of children?"

"Please, tell me he did not just call us children?" Sabrina demanded, as Shane and Blake joined her and the others

"Let's work this loser," Blake said, and the five of them run into battle.

_-Scene-_

Halfway through the fight, Shimazu managed to floor Shane as the others fought the dogs; the china clowns foot was mere inches away from Shane's face "Hey, nice sandals" the red ranger commented "they make those for guys?"

Fighting off the wolves, the four remaining rangers rushed forward to help Shane

"Shane!" Dustin yelled

Shimazu looked up and fired lasers at the four others sending them crashing to the ground "You have alot to learn warrior," he said, turning back to Shane as they continued fighting "You can start by respecting your elders. That goes for your little playmates too"

Shane strained against Shimazu's hold and pushed away from him, by the ancient warrior grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it into an awkward angle so he couldnt move.

"Let him go!" Sabrina demanded

"As you wish," Shimazu said, spinning Shane around to face him and punching him in the stomach. The red ranger hit the ground and rolled to a stop at his friends feet.

"Shane!" Tori said, as she and the others stepped in front of him "are you alright?"

"Allow me to help," Shimazu said, shooting more lasers at them

Sabrina shook her head "Not this time!" she said, flaming the others out just as the lasers were about to hit

"A childish ploy," Shimazu said, once he saw the rangers had gone "unfit for a warrior. No matter, I will find you, and once I do"

The wolves howled to the sky

_-Scene-_

The rangers had taken refuge under a flight of stairs; as the wolves searched high and low for them; as they hid, Shane's morpher beeped. _"Shane, I've got Motodrone at the beach"_ the Green ranger said "_and the wolf blades are right around the corner from you"_

"What about Hunter?" Sabrina asked

_"He's been hit"_ Cam answered "_im relocating him back to Ops"_

Sabrina shook her head "I'll take him," she said,

"We'll take care of the flea bags," Blake said, turning to Shane and Sabrina as howling was heard

Shane nodded "Okay," before turning back to his morpher "Im on my way Cam" and he ninja streaked away

"Good luck," Sabrina said to the three before her, before she flamed out

Tori nodded "You too..." she added as her friend disappeared

_-Scene-_

"Would you quit complaining?" Sabrina asked, as Hunter stumbled away from her, she had just flamed him back to Ninja Ops after his battle with Motodrone "Cam said he was relocating you here. Imagine how he would have gotten you here? Just be thankful I came instead"

Hunter shook his head "At least Cam's way wouldnt make me dizzy," he grumbled

"Dont count on it!" Sabrina responded turning to the Crimson ranger "Why do you dislike flaming anyway?"

The blonde shrugged "I don't know...I guess it just seems unnecessary; especially when Ninja streaking his safer"

"Safer?" Sabrina questioned "You think flaming is dangerous?"

"Its flames!"

Sabrina scoffed "They don't touch you; you can barely feel the heat, and their not around you long enough to do any damage!"

"Not to you," Hunter pointed out "because it's your power!"

"Whatever!" the red head mumbled, shaking her head and turning away

The blonde watched her walk around him, before settling down near the table "Where's Kyle?" he asked suddenly

Sabrina frowned "At mine," she answered "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Hunter answered "Just you and he seemed close this morning..."

"Well, he's like a brother to me"

The Crimson ranger looked around at the red head "A brother?" he asked

"Yeah," Sabrina looked up at him and smirked "What? Did you think he was my boyfriend or something?"

Hunter's face turned as Crimson as his ranger suit "No!" he said defensively and a little too quickly, causing Sabrina to laugh at him

"Aww, is the big Thunder Ranger jealous?" she asked, mockingly "don't worry Hunter; I wouldnt say you have competition"

The older blonde grinned "Competition?" he asked. Sabrina's face burned at her own words as she diverted her attention away from him. Hunter chuckled, before looking up as the others entered ahead of him.

_-Scene-_

"You've have all done well," Sensei said, turning everyone's attention to him "but im afraid Shimazu has proved himself a worthy opponent"

"No kidding," Dustin said "those wolves were dogging us big time"

Blake and Tori nodded in agreement

"Unfortunately," Cam said "their not done"

The computer beeped and everyone gathered around as normal; on the screen a giant, three headed dog appeared towering over the city. "No way!" Tori cried

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shane said in disbelief, but no one could lie at what they saw, when it was laid out in front of them.

Each head of the dog snarled as the rangers stared at the mainframe in disbelief

This was _not_ happening.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: another update from yours truly; my sunburn is starting to cool down now, so updates should be regular once more. 'Shimazu Returns - Part 2' should be updated sometime tomorrow evening or night. Depending on when I finish it. Thanks to all you awesome reviewers, you're truly amazing and I love hearing from each and every one of you.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	32. Shimazu Returns Part II

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Shimazu Returns**

**Part 2**

* * *

"That is one ugly mutt!" Tori commented, staring at the main screen after the wolf blades had combined together and grown into one massive dog

Sabrina grimaced "Man, the leash laws in this town need some serious work," she inputted, now standing beside Hunter. The others turned to look at her, before realizing she had only been in Blue Bay Harbour a number of months and hadnt really grown up here.

"You guys better get out there," Cam spoke "before it decides to make the Federal building into a chew toy"

"Uh-huh" the rangers nodded, and the rangers all lined up in their morphing positions as Cam remained behind

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

The six of them morphed simultaneously; before heading for the Zord bay. Sabrina flamed straight into her Phoenix Zord and took off before the others had even had a chance to activate their Zords energy levels.

_-Scene-_

The Wind and Thunder Megazords rushed forward; as they finally arrived in battle. Sabrina who had been flying around the wolfblades trying to make them dizzy pulled out of her false attack and disappeared in their appearing clouds over head "Where is she going?" Hunter demanded, as Sabrina's Zord disappeared completely.

"Dont know," Tori responded, also wondering where her friend had disappeared too "Look out!" the blue ranger suddenly screamed, as the wolfblades attacked the Thunder Megazord and sent them flying aside like a old rag doll, before they turned and smashed its paw into the Wind Megazord. The two Megazords stumbled backwards and the dogs fired several laser blasts at them causing sparks to fly.

"Sabrina!" Shane demanded, over the coms "where the hell are you?"

His answer came in the form of a screech; the five rangers turned their attention to the skies where the clouds parted and Sabrina's Phoenix Zord plummeted towards the wolves "Phoenix Zord!" Sabrina's voice sounded, loud and clear "LAVA BLAST!" the beak of the Phoenix opened and a stream of hot, thick, molten lava shot out and hit the wolves dead in the chest; the Wolves howled in pain as Sabrina pulled out the attack and hovered for a second in front of her friends, there was a sudden explosion and the dogs disappeared in a eruption of grey smoke.

"Yeah boy!" Shane yelled in cheer; Sabrina had abandoned them, by the looks of it she needed a higher altitdude to deliver her last attack. There was no way the dogs couldnt have survived a 'Lava Attack'. Suddenly the smoke cleared and the wolves snarled back at the ranger team "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No!" Hunter yelled

"Impossible!" Tori cried

"No way..." Blake started

"...is this happening!" Dustin finished

Sabrina stared at the creature in total disbelief "Eso es imposible!" she yelled in Spanish, not realizing she had done it. Normally when she was surprised, freaked out or pissed off she retorted to speaking in Spanish. It was a habit she found hard to break. Suddenly her mind froze as a terrified scream escaped her lips as the Wolves lanched themselves at her, she pulled back on her controls and the Phoenix Zord flew into the once more and hovered just out of reach of the wolves, but without a severe slashed down the side of its wing.

Seeing as it wasnt getting its claws on the Phoenix, the wolves turned onto the other rangers and slammed into it knocking them backwards onto the ground with an almight crash. "We're getting thrashed!" Tori exclaimed

"Hey!" Sabrina yelled, as she twisted her Zord in the air and flew back at the wolves "Coma laseres huyen bolsa!" she said, once again in Spanish; -confusing her friends to no end- she flipped a switch inside the cockpit and a series of lasers hit the wolves knocking them off the Megazord. Using the last of her Zord's energy, Sabrina flew over the others and flames engulfed them all; and they disappeared.

_-Scene-_

While the rangers reappeared at Ninja Ops, the Zords returned to the safety of the Zord bay.

"Power Down!" Shane commanded, and the rangers all returned to their Ninja Forms.

While Cam checked over the damage of their Zords, the rangers took up refuge on the small table behind them. Sabrina had pulled out her cell phone and was checking through the million-to-one voicemails and text messages she had recieved from her Miami friends. Hunter was kneeling beside her, trying to get a glimpse over her shoulder but the red head always seemed to catch him and shove him away or shield her screen and glare at him. The blonde smirked and shrugged, as Sabrina shook her head and placed her phone back into her pocket.

"Would it kill you to give me a little privacy?" Sabrina asked the blonde, rolling onto her back and pushing herself to her feet

Hunter shrugged "Maybe," he joked

Sabrina smirked "Put it this way Hunter..." she said, leaning down so she was exceptionally close to his face "read my messages again! And you'll die a slow and painful death"

Hunter was frozen, he was torn between blushing at the close proximity of the small red head, or terror at her threat. Was she serious? "Okay..." he said, in a low voice

"Good!" Sabrina said, pulling back and turning away a smirk evident on her lips.

"Okay, listen up everybody," Cam announced as he returned from the Zord bay "the Zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest. But, we're gonna need reinforcements"

Shane looked around at his friends "Well, im open to any suggestions on how to deal with these freaks"

"I have one," Cam stated, turning to his father "Dad, im pretty sure this is a clear case of emergency"

"Say no more, Cam" Sensei responded "You have my permission"

Blake grinned and clapped his hands "We're finally gonna see what the big deal is"

The wall behind Cam slid upwards and the Samurai pulled out the box he had retrieved from the Asian Museum earlier that same day.

"Anyone want to take bets?" Hunter asked

Shane smirked "Oh, its gotta be like some really old sword..." he suggested

"Or a cool fighting staff" Dustin added

Cam placed the box on the table as the rangers gathered around, the Samurai then proceeded to open it to reveal another ancient scroll. The rangers sighed. "Great," Tori said with fake enthusiasm "just what we need. Another ancient scroll"

The Samurai removed the scroll from its confinements and started to read through it "Huh, Cam?" he started off nervously "I just wanted to ask -"

"Shh!" the Green ranger responded

"Okay..." Shane trailed, looking back at his friends "maybe we'll just leave you alone"

Blaie smirked "So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" he questioned

"Be strong," Sensei answered "and be alert!"

The rangers nodded. Sabrina sprung to her feet "Well, if there's nothing to do around here..." she started, checking her phone once more "...I gotta go!" the others turned to her quickly "Call me...Beep me...whatever...see ya" and she flamed out.

"Let's go dude," Hunter said, patting his brother on the back. "We also...got something to do" he added as the Wind rangers turned to him and Blake.

"Call if you need anything," Blake shouted over his shoulder as he and Hunter disappeared from Ninja Ops.

The Wind rangers frowned "That was really weird..." they mumured, referring to their friends hasty getaway.

**xXx**

Sabrina chewed her lower lip as she pushed open the front door to her home, and walked inside; she had dropped Kyle off at her place over two hours ago so that she could go help the others with the Wolfblades. She hadnt really given an excuse, just saying that her friend Tori was in trouble and she really needed a friend. Kyle had bought it for the time being, but 2 hours to help a friend was pushing it? Wasnt it? The red head, breathed in sharply as she entered the living room, but a smile replaced her features when she found Amy, Abby and David sitting there with Kyle going over a few routines they could use on Totally Talented.

"Well, what do we have here?" Abby said, glancing up and catching sight of Sabrina "if it isnt Little Miss Runaway"

Sabrina smirked and pulled Abby into a long hug; the blonde returning it happy to be back with her 'sister' "Little Miss Runaway, always returns" Sabrina responded, as she and Abby pulled apart and Amy and David enveloped Sabrina together. There was something about the way they both hugged her, like they were nervous something had happened to her when she left Kyle a few hours ago.

"How's Tori?" Kyle asked from the sofa "she feeling better?"

"Yeah," Sabrina answered "Sorry I took a while, but it was pretty important and serious, it took me a while to calm her down"

Kyle nodded, as Sabrina joined him on the couch. Abby dropped down beside the red head as David and Amy sat opposite them, "What was wrong?" Kyle asked

"You know...usual...girl stuff" she said hesitantly, she hadnt really thought of a reason as too why she had bailed on him earlier "When did you guys get here?" she said quickly, changing the subject and turning back to her other friends. She smiled at Abby and rested her head against the blonde's shoulder "Oh, I had your messages...sorry I havent replied back to them,"

"You're here now," Amy said "That's all that matters"

David nodded "Its good to finally see you again, Miami isnt the same without you"

"Its not the same without you guys either," Sabrina said "Trust me...but the group of friends I hang around with now; their cool. But they will _never_ compare to you guys..."

Abby grinned "Well, they dont have the memories we do..." she smirked

Sabrina returned the grin and nodded "So, what have you planned?"

_-Scene-_

"I feel kinda guilty," Tori said as she pressed her back against the wall "spying on them like this"

Hunter and Blake were around the corner; heading up a flight of stairs and disappearing into the door at the top; Tori glanced around the corner and saw them disappear inside; she waved to Shane to follow them.

"Hey," the red head said "All's fair in love and show business!" he smiled "I've got to find out what they're doing for Totally Talented! Come on!" and he started towards the steps, before a voice behind them, stopped them in their tracks.

"You guys lost?" it was Blake. He and Hunter had Ninja streaked behind the two Wind Rangers, scaring them senseless.

Shane looked midly embrassed "Hey!" he said, with a fake smile, before realizing he had been caught "I hate when you guys do that!"

"You guys need something?" Hunter smirked,

"Uh," Tori started "Well, we were just in the...uh...neighbourhood..."

"Tori, you're such a bad liar!" Blake said "Dont even go there!"

Suddenly Shane's morpher beeped, saving the Wind rangers necks once again. "Go fo Shane," he said into it

"_Shane, you and the other Rangers must come to Ninja Ops right away!"_ Cam responded

Shane nodded, although the Samurai couldnt see them "On our way" he said, and the for Rangers took off.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina's morpher beeped, and she jumped up quickly trying to hide it from her friends "Uh, excuse me" she said hastily, and hurried out of the room. She barged into the kitchen to find her mother and uncle Tommy sitting at the table.

"Hey, sweetie" Hayley said "I didnt hear you come in"

Sabrina smiled "Yeah, but I gotta go again!" she said, motioning to her morpher "What's up Cam?" she asked

_"Sabrina you have to come back to Ninja Ops, right now!"_ the Samurai told her

The red head frowned, and turned to her mother and uncle "What am I gonna do?" she asked "I cant bail on them again"

"He sounds urgent," Tommy pointed out "You dont have much choice"

Sabrina groaned "You'll have to cover for me"

"How?" Hayley asked

"Just tell them I had to run out for a second," Sabrina told her mother "I wont be gone long, and I'll be back in time for practice" and she flamed out. Hayley exchanged looks with Tommy and sighed as she headed for the living room, with a tray of Potatoe chips, and drinks for her daughter's friends and a message that Sabrina had given her.

**xXx**

"Let me get this straight," Tori said, "you want what?"

The seven rangers were crowded one another; as Cam held out one of his hands "You're power disks" he repeated

"I know im the slow one," Dustin said, speaking up "but doesnt that mean we wont have any power?"

"Only until I get back" Cam informed him

Blake shook his head "Yeah, I dont think that's a good idea"

"Yeah, I kinda like knowing that I can kick some space Ninja butt," Hunter agreed "If I have too"

"I understand your hesitation, rangers" Sensei said, coming forward "but it is the only way"

Sabrina frowned "How is giving up the Power Disks, going to help us defeat Shimazu?" she asked

"To defeat his Wolf blades," Sensei started to explain "we must open the portal to the ancient world, there are only six objects powerful enough do that."

The red head nodded "The Power Disks" she mumured

"Yes," Sensei nodded

"Look, if anything happens Cyber Cam can activate the Zords," Cam informed his friends "You can still operate them; you'll just be in civillian form. Sabrina, you'll be the only ranger with the power to morph. But you must use your energy with care; too much of it will render the Firebird useless, and you'll be an easy target"

Sabrina grimmaced "Not very comforting, Cam" she told him

Shane took a deep breath, if this was truely the only way to defeat Shimazu then they had to do it "Okay," he said reluctantly, removing his Power Disk from his morpher and handing it over. The others following suit.

"Thanks," Cam nodded

"We'll be ready," Shane said, before the Samurai morphed and disappeared into the Zord bay. "Engage Search Mode!" Cam said from his Zord, as the rangers watched expectantly from the mainframe.

_-Scene-_

_"I've got the co-ordinates,"_ Cam said over the intercoms to the paitently listening rangers back at Ops "_and I should be in range soon. Stay on alert rangers"_ he went quiet, before his voice sounded again _"just a few clicks to the portal sight"_

Cyber Cam was in front of the mainframe as the rangers stood behind him; suddenly the three headed wolves re-appeared on the screen, its howl startling the rangers. But what was more nerve wracking was the fact that the wolves had just attacked the Samurai Star chopper and knocking Cam out of the sky,

"Cam!" Shane yelled "Cam!"

"We've got to help him!" Sabrina and Tori exclaimed

"Uh, hello?" Cyber Cam started "does anyone not notice a giant 3 headed dog on the loose?"

"You know, you really need an attitude adjustment!" Blake said, as he and the other rangers headed for the exit

Cyber Cam shrugged "Its not in my programming!"

Sabrina and Hunter stopped at the exit and turbed to Replica "is sending the Zords in your programming?" the Crimson ranger asked

"Right," Cyber Cam said, and he turned back to the mainframe

"Let's go," Sabrina said, as she and Hunter took off after the others.

_-Scene-_

The rangers had arrived on the scene in their Zords; only difference was this time, five out of six of them were in civillian form. "Alright guys, without our powers" Shane started "we cant take any direct hits"

"Is that suppose to cheer us up?" Tori asked "because its not working"

"Just be careful" Shane warned her

Sabrina's Zord swooped in at that moment "Dont worry you guys," she told her friends "I got you covered"

As soon as the words had left the red head's mouth, the Wolves attacked; they lanched themselves at the Phoenix Zord, but was caught by a blast of energy as Dustin's Zord started to rotate and a hurricane like wind caught the wolves mid-flight. Tori was next to attack, her Fish Zord flew through the air and attached from the right, she hit the wolves with her fluke before bounding backwards clapping her flippers like a regular dolphin would.

Blake and Hunter rolled up "Yo, what up Dogs" Blake said "meet the Beetles"

Hunter chuckled at his brother, as they fired their own lasers at the 3 headed wolves.

Shane flew in from the sky in his Hawk Zord "Hey, havent you heard?" he asked "Birds the world" and he fired his own lasers at the wolves, causing more sparks to fly.

The wolves growled as they got back to their feet, snarling at the rangers. A soft humming was heard as Sabrina soared in towards the wolves; they looked up expectantly as the red head flew over head the humming getting louder the closer she got, the wolves merely stood frozen, transfixed on the bird. "What's happening?" Tori asked

"I dont know," Shane answered

While Sabrina seemed to be keeping the Wolves busy with the strange humming that was coming from her Zord, the others contacted Ninja Ops to see if Cam had returned "Cyber Cam," Hunter said "any word from you're twin bro yet?"

_"Nothing yet,"_ Cyber Cam answered "_Just hold those muts off as long as you can"_

Dustin smirked "That...doesnt seem to be a problem" he responded as Sabrina continued to hover in front of them, her Zord humming a soft tune. The Wolves looked like were becoming drowsy and were slowly beckoning themselves down to the ground. Now laying completely on the ground the wolves, seemed like one huge dog that was lying on the heart rug near a fire in pet owners homes. The rangers frowned, what had Sabrina done? She seemed to have calmed the beast...but how?

As the Phoenix Zord pulled back, Cam appeared on a rooftop near-by "Hey guys!" he said "check it out" and he strummed the strings on the guitar in his hands. The sound intermingled with the soft humming of Sabrina's Zords and the soft melody disappeared. The wolves howled and snarled as they got back to their feet, facing off against the rangers once more.

"Great!" Sabrina exclaimed "Way to go Cam! I had them, right where we needed them!"

The Samurai shook his head "Sorry Sabrina..." he apologized "How about we finish this mutt off?"

"Deal!"

Cam nodded once "Im calling it the Lightening Rift Blaster!" he informed them, strumming the guitar once more

The others laughed "You couldnt have come up with a better name?" Blake asked

"Actions speak louder than words, Blake" Cam responded, strumming the guitar once more "Check it out! I can use it to summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord!

The ground suddenly shifted and a huge Mammoth Zord appeared a few feet away. "Why didnt you just say so?" Hunter asked, as the other rangers spotted the new Zord

"Whoa," Shane laughed

Dustin grinned "Awesome!"

"Ta-da!" Cam said, from the roof-top "im sending you back your Power Disks"

"Alright," Shane said, as his disk appeared in his Zord "lets put this puppy down once and for all"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

They all morphed and seconds later the two Megazords were completed; before the two Megazords combined once more. "Check it out," Cam spoke "you're going to the pound wolf man" and he strummed more strings on the guitar "Power Sphere's release!"

The Mammoth Zord spat out three different spheres; Blue, Red and Yellow. "Serpent Sword! Ram Hammer! Turtle Maze!"

The Ram Hammer combined with the Turtle Maze as they and the Serpent Sword attached themselves to the Megazords. The wolves attacked and the rangers slashed at it multple times with the Serpent sword.

"Combine with the Mammoth Zord," Cam instructed "the power should be enough to defeat the wolf blades!"

"Got it!" Shane responded "Initiating sequence"

The Rangers did as told and the Megazord slotted into the back of the Mammoth Zord; and it started to roll towards the wolves that had gotten back to their feet "Mammoth Zord!" Shane commanded "engage weapons - Sphere attack!"

The trunk opened up and the sphere's rolled out like bowling balls "Ninja Ranger Power!" the rangers yelled, as their combined laser powers, the Mammoth laser powers, and the Phoenix powers fired and hit the wolfblades causing them to explode. "Yeah!" the rangers yelled from their Zords "Awesome!"

"Now that's what I call bowling a perfect game," Cam said, giving a thumbs up to the rangers.

**xXx**

Cam walked onto the set of Totally Talented with his guitar as he met up with the rest of the group, Sabrina was standing a little further away from the other rangers. Her red head was pinned up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a pair of black hotpants, and a scarlet t-shirt a dance bag over her shoulder. Beside her stood two other girls wearing similiar clothing, but different colours. There was also two boys, who stood beside the girls wearing regular jeans and t-shirt.

"That thing wont summon any Mammoth robots, will it?" Hunter asked, as the Samurai joined them

"It might," the Green ranger informed them "I've been known to rock a few worlds"

"Big words for such a little man," he teased "Dont feel bad when you come in second..."

"Same goes for you Shane..." Sabrina said, appearing beside Hunter and smirking at the Red ranger

Shane shook his head at her "What are you doing?" he asked, glancing over at the group she had been with seconds ago "Who are those clowns?" he asked, only recognizing Kyle.

The atmosphere between the rangers became tense, as Sabrina's facial features changed drastically. The others frowned, as Shane gulped nervously as he realized what he had just said but before he could say anything Sabrina spoke "I'll show you who those _clowns_ are!" she snapped "and I'll show you _exactly_ what we cant do!" and she walked away. Hunter and Tori tried to stop her, but she shook them off and returned to her Miami friends, just as the show started and they took their seats. Sabrina sat opposite her Ranger friends at the stage's edge and waited for her turn to show of her talent, it was something she harboured passion for...it wasnt as big as her passion for Soccer, but it was still something she found interesting.

The host introduced the show before Tori took over the stage for her dance. Once the blue ranger was finished, Shane took to the stage with his singing; when he was done he re-took his seat and glanced across at Sabrina who was whispering to her blonde friend beside her. Dustin was third, he stepped up onto the stage; suspenders and everything as he played his saxophone. Cam was after the yellow ranger with his guitar and managed to 'rock the world' like he had intended. Blake and Hunter were next, and their mystery talent was revelaed - singing rap for Hunter while Blake was the disk jocket. Once the Thunder Brothers were finished, Sabrina and her group took to the stage.

Abby, Sabrina and Amy stood at arms length, as the boys took up stage behind them; there were no microphones on the stage so it was possible that they werent going to sing; but there were mini microphones attached to their ears and stopping at the edge of the girls lips. Kyle and David were on instruments behind the girls and started up a beat as soon as they were ready. Abby stepped forward, as her voice sounded faintly against the rythum. "We can't, we can't back down!" she said, she repeated this about three times, before the music became louder and the girls started to - dance.

The other rangers watched in shock and amazement as Sabrina danced to the steps of the beat like she had been practicing it for years; she didnt even miss a beat. How could she had practied this whole routine in one day? especially with the day they had

"Didnt she say her friend Amy had told her weeks ago about this?" Dustin asked "Maybe they started then?"

Tori shook her head "Sabrina hasnt been out of our sight since the kidnapping!" she responded, shooting down Dustin's theory "there is no way she had a chance to practice this routine..."

"But practice sure went into it," Shane pointed out, as the recital ended and the Miami friends re-took their seats opposite the rangers. Sabrina glanced across at her friends and caught Shane's eye, she sent him a smirk before turning back to the stage

The host reappeared back in the stage, "And now for our final act," he said "from...well, all it says is far far away, SNA - Space Ninja's with Attitude!"

Marah and Kapri appeared on the stage, dressed like everyday regular teens, they were singing and dancing; just like Sabrina and her group had; except they were more singing than dancing. But something was off. The music ceased and the two girls fell silent.

"Well folks, I dont think there is any doubt about it," Stu said, coming back onto the stage "our winners are, SNA - Space Ninja's with Attitude"

Shane gaped "No way!" he said, turning in his seat

"Dude, they were pretty good" Dustin complimented

"They go on to win a trip to Hollywood," Stu continued "and future stardom, so lets go them a big round of applause"

The rest of the studio started to clap as the rangers turned to Shane, even Sabrina frowned from across the way. "Okay there is something wrong with this picture," she mumured to herself, her gaze spotted something behind the shimmery curtain, and she pushed herself up to investigate. Tori met her on the stage as the two found the source of their problems "I knew it!" Sabrina cried.

"You guys want to try that again?" Tori asked, as she and Sabrina turned around holding a pink boom box in their arms. Tori pressed play as the same song started once more.

Sabrina grinned "Without the CD player?"

Stu Starmaker stared at the two girls in shock and disbelief; he shook his head and walked away to stand in front of the rangers

"No!" Kapri said "their our real voices -"

"Yeah," Marah said, backing her sister up sheepishly "with a little enhancement..."

"Yeah," Kapri mumbled "Well if we can't win, nobody wins!" she said, throwing out her hand and blasting Stu with energy blast before storming off stage Marah behind her. Sabrina rolled her eyes as she followed Tori back to her seat, the red head knelt on an empty seat beside the blonde and grinned at her friends, as Stu Starmaker stormed off as well.

"What does that mean no one wins today?" Dustin asked from in front of Blake

Cam looked towards his fellow team-mate "Oh, I don't Dustin," he said "I think we're all winners"

The others laughed as Hunter knocked of Cam's hat for such a cheesy line.

* * *

**A/N: A new update. This one is out later than usual, 5:06AM I should really be sleeping, but I swear I have insomnia. Anyway, here is the update. The song and dance routine I had Sabrina and her friends do is 'Cant Back Down' from Disney's new film 'Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam' its not out yet, but if you search for the song on Youtube it is there. But anyway, that's Sabrina's hidden talent. Did you enjoy?**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_Story updated: 30th June 2010. Copyrighted (c) by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_


	33. Wild Flame Out

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I would just like to give a big thank you to **_Iron Mantis_** for his ideas for this chapter. He is truly an amazing reviewer as this is the 4th story of mine he has taken the time to read. So Thank You. I appreciate it that you are enjoying my stories.**

* * *

**Wild Flame Out**

* * *

Sabrina gritted her teeth as she stared off into the distance; she was sitting between two jagged rocks over-looking the sea. The sun was glistening on the clear blue water, as the waves crashed against jagged rocks beneath her; children played all along the waters edge, families sat together enjoying the blissful sunshine. But even though today was like any other day, the red head wasnt feeling it. She hadnt slept at all last night, stupid nightmares had returned, she was honest to say that she hadnt had a nightmare since her before her kidnapping a few months back, but this was seriously freaky. It was something that made being kidnapped and almost murdered, seem like a pleasant dream.

"What the hell is happening to me?" she murmured, she had been asking herself this question since the first day of learning she was the sacred Firebird or Phoenix; whatever you liked to call it. In her eyes it didnt really matter, what matted was she could destroy things if she wanted too; all she had to do was give into temptation and give in to the firebird it would take control and the end of the world would be at hand. But she was stronger than that, she had something to fight for, something worth living for. She had a reason to put up with the Phoenix, but she didnt know why in hell she was putting up with the Nightmares that had come with it. If what she had learned was true and she had been the one and only Phoenix for the past 10 years, then why in hell couldnt she remember if she'd had these nightmares before? Because for the love of her, she didnt know if she had had them!

She groaned and buried her head in her arms, before perking up at the sound of a familiar voice "How did you get up here?" Sabrina didnt even have to look up to know who was behind her "I mean, its not like the path is smooth or anything"

"Well, to answer that question," Sabrina answered, lifting her head and turning it slightly to the right "you would have to be a _real_ blonde not to know the answer"

"Oh, haha," Tori responded sarcastically, as she sat herself down beside the red head "You flamed didnt you?"

Sabrina smirked "Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" she joked

Tori rolled her eyes and pushed her friend playfully "Keep it up, Firecracker" she responded, with a grin.

"Dont call me that!" Sabrina hissed, the nickname had come from Hunter a few weeks back. Sabrina had entered Ninja Ops, singing softly to the music coming from her headphones, she had been listening to Britney Spears: Circus and Hunter had picked up on one of the lines which held 'Firecracker' he had been calling her it ever since because he knew how much it irritated her. God, he got under her skin sometimes and yet she still put up with him.

The blonde laughed "So, what are you doing up here?" she asked, looking out at the view below her "I thought you had practice"

"Cancelled," Sabrina answered "Peter is flying out to visit his parents, said practice was cancelled until he got back; which is the end of the month" she explained

Tori nodded, as the two fell into a comfortable silence "What are you doing up here?" Sabrina suddenly asked, turning to frown at the blonde beside her "how did you even know I was up here?"

"You're not that hard to spot," Tori answered, pointing down to where her van was parked on the beach "I was getting out of the water, when I spotted you up here. I figured you had come here looking for me, but when I saw you up here, I guess, I figured something was wrong. Is there anything wrong?"

"Wow," Sabrina laughed "you seriously don't know how to ask straight out questions do you?"

The Blue ranger shook her head and laughed "I guess not"

"Im fine," Sabrina said with a soft smile "Really. I am..."

Tori looked unconvinced but nodded nonetheless "How about we pack up from here, and go meet up with the guys?" the blue ranger asked "I think their showing a new movie at the movie dome"

The past couple of days had been slow; it was rare for Lothor to have gone quiet; the ranger's werent complaining though they got free time off from getting their ass kicked in battle. It was nice to have a little R&R, but even that got boring after a while, it was like ever since they had become rangers they depended on the constant struggle for battle to keep themselves entertained, like nothing caught their interest anymore. "Sure," Sabrina said "as long as it's not a horror or romance..." she shuddered "Dont get me wrong, some romance is okay...but im not exactly one for the lovey dovey crap!"

Tori laughed and the two stood, "Deal," she responded "come on, let's get down from here"

"Oh, I know a faster way" Sabrina said quickly, catching the blonde's wrist. But before Tori could protest, flames engulfed them both and they disappeared.

_-Scene-_

"Are you out of your mind?" Tori demanded as she and Sabrina flamed back in behind her van, the beach was warm beneath their feet and the side of the van they had flamed behind was obstructing them from anyone's view; behind them stood a jagged set of rocks and an opening cavern to a sea cave. Even though they couldnt be seen, Tori was still peeved at Sabrina for flaming them in the first place, anyone could have seen them from the ridge they had been sitting on, it wasnt like they were obstructed from view up there it was a easy void for everyone to see.

Sabrina shrugged and headed for the side of the van "Maybe," she murmured, coming back out onto the beach "but then again I fight alien freaks on a daily basis, Im friends with a group of people who lived most of their lives at a Secret Ninja School, im the keeper to the ultimate evil and im wanted by a old Ninja who got kicked out of the same Ninja academy as three of my friends because he was practising dark magic. So you tell me...am I out of my mind?"

"Shut up!" Tori responded, following the red head back out onto the main beach. All seemed to be the same, except instead of just people, there were black Kelzaks amongst them. "Hey!" Tori said, suddenly as she tore off along the beach towards a Kelzak, who seemed to be attacking an older woman near the sea shore.

Sabrina frowned as she followed after her friend, but as she drew closer a small childish cry sounded from her right and she spun around to see two Kelzaks squatting near a little girl with blonde pigtails; in front of her was a destroyed sandcastle, but that was the least of Sabrina's worries right now, the Kelzaks were closing in on the little girl. She had to act fast. "Look out!" the red head yelled, as she tore off at the Kelzaks, she grabbed one's wrist and flipped it over, before jumping over the girl and planting a kick in the second Kelzaks chest.

"Emily!" cried a woman, as she raced forward and picked up her daughter. She cradled her close to her chest before turning to Sabrina

Sabrina smiled and nodded "You're wel -" she started to say before the mother cut across her

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded in an icy tone

The red head frowned "But they were Kelzaks?" she frowned

"Of course they were," the woman said "and they were happy enough to help my daughter with her sandcastle! Next time...Butt out!" and she stormed away, her daughter in her arms.

Sabrina watched her go, a frown etched into her features; with a small shake of her head she turned towards Tori as the blonde re-joined her "What?" she murmured "Am I seeing this?"

"Kelzaks roaming around the beach?" Tori asked "Yeah..."

"Not to mention the various aliens that we have already destroyed, I might add!" she pointed out a series of alien's they had already met. But what was more confusing was the blankets of shadows that seemed to be covering her vision when she looked at them.

"Come on," Tori said, tugging at the red head's hand "Lets find the guys!"

Sabrina allowed Tori to pull her back towards the van, as she kept her eyes glued to the Kelzaks and Aliens ahead of her. Something was wrong, not only could she feel it and sense it...but for some strange reason. She could _see_ it! "Im not sure I want too" she murmured, a little more freaked out than she had been, two seconds ago.

**xXx**

Tori's blue van finally came to a halt outside of the all too familiar, Storm Charges. Sabrina was just tying her hair back into a high ponytail, as she and Tori clambered out of the van; slammed the doors behind them and hurried into the store hoping the guys would have _some_ sort of answer as to why there was freaky assed aliens all over town; and why no one was doing a damn thing about stopping them? What they didnt expect to find when they entered was aliens and Kelzaks all over the store, looking through clothes and browsing with humans for appliances or sport activates.

"I think im seeing things," Sabrina murmured as she followed behind Tori, looking around her as if she was about to pass out. In the back room two aliens had just stumbled out of the dressing room, one was wearing beach wear and was asking the other for their opinion. "Kelly?" she called, for her older head friend, if all this was happening then where the Sam heck was Kelly? "Kel -" she trailed off when she found her friend sitting on a BMX bike, except she wasnt the brightly coloured, red-headed, fun-loving Kelly that the two girls remembered. "Kelly?" Sabrina questioned in surprise of her friend.

"Hi," Tori said, hesitantly "Um...you changed your hair and everything..."

"Yeah, so?" Kelly spat "What are you? The fashion police?"

Tori and Sabrina exchanged looks; neither one of them was that high into fashion, they were both considered tom boys; High Fashion had never been one thing that had called out to them; but seeing Kelly like this was definitely something that caught even their weak fashion senses. Kelly was...well..._Goth_!

"Listen you two, you gonna buy something or you just here to bag on my gear?" Kelly asked, snapping the two friends' attention back to her

Sabrina shook her head "I can't do this," she said, breaking away from Tori and heading towards the TV room. She stopped in her tracks, however, when the news reporter on the screen spoke, and caught her attention. Tori was still speaking with Kelly asking where the guys were, but she was getting minimal results. The image on the screen changed and Sabrina's eyes widened in response that she thought they would have popped straight out of her head.

"I have to sit down," Tori murmured as she backed up

"You think this is bad..." Sabrina said, motioning to the store "...check this out!" she pulled the blonde over to the TV and turned up the news's report

"_Once again, Blue Bay Harbour is under attack by those menaces the Power Rangers. The mayor has advised everyone to stay inside and avoid confrontation"_

The two girls exchanged confused looks, this wasnt happening. Aliens and Kelzaks were attacking the city and the Power Rangers were being evil and destroying it? How was that possible?

"Talk about you're reverse roles," Sabrina murmured

Tori nodded "Come on!" and she pulled the red head from the store once more.

**xXx**

"You guys," Sabrina cried, as she and Tori run into Ninja Ops "the whole city is flipping out!"

The others, who had been mid-fight when the girls entered stopped what they were doing and turned to face the last two members of their team; Sabrina frowned there was something about the way the stood and acted that made her feel uneasy around them. Their auras were all over the place, she could place them anymore. Normally when she looked at her friends, she saw their true colours; their ranger colours where their souls colours, but now all she could see was black. Pure and utter darkness. Evil darkness. The stance they took, the glint in their eyes...they looked almost, well...evil! That's all she could think of.

"Hey," Shane said, almost dragging his words out when he saw the two "Tori, Sabrina...there you are, 'sup?"

Hunter smirked devilishly "You missed out!" he said "We were on fire! Out of control!"

Tori frowned "Didn't you guys hear her?" she asked, pointing at Sabrina "We heard on the news that the Power Rangers were out there trashing everything!"

"Like we said," Shane spoke up "Out of Control"

Sabrina stood frozen, gaping at the red ranger "Okay!" she finally exploded, "Someone tell me what the hell is going on, because to be quite honest with you; this whole thing is seriously freaking me out!"

"Oh, cool down, Firecracker" Hunter grinned, walking forward and gripping her wrist "Wait a minute..." he trailed, his blue eyes locked with hers and a frown appeared on his face "You're eyes..." he murmured "their...their blue?"

"No duh!" Sabrina snapped, wrenching her wrist out of his grasp "What do you think they where? Brown?"

Hunter shook his head "No," he answered "when you left this morning; you're eyes...they were...they were almost black; with flecks of gold"

"You were on a rampage this morning," Blake butted in "We couldnt stop you, you were unbelievable!"

"You should let go more often," Shane smirked

Sabrina glared at each and every one of them, before rounding on Tori "Unbelievable!" she sighed. She turned back to the boys "So you're telling me, that you guys seriously were tearing up the city earlier?"

"Shh!" Hunter joked, pressing his finger to his lips "we wouldnt want to get into trouble, now would we?"

Tori shook her head as Sabrina re-joined her in front of the others, something seriously wrong was going on. And if someone didnt start answering questions with proper answers, it looked like Sabrina was going to explode.

"What's up with you two anyway?" Hunter continued "You've been acting weird!"

"We're acting weird?" Tori asked

Blake nodded "Yeah!" he interrupted "What's with the whole goody-goody routine? Like we said, Sabrina you were on fire this morning, ready to rip this whole town apart!"

"Blake," Sabrina started "trust me, if I looked anything like you say I did this morning; Blue Bay Harbour wouldnt be here! I'd have blown it off the map!"

"Im almost done with the new weapons," Dustin suddenly spoke up, spinning around in the chair away from the mainframe to face them "that's really gonna rock this town!" he finished viciously

Cam smirked "That's why you're the mechanical master!" he said "Dude D-man!"

"Cyber Cam" Tori started, turning to the Samurai "can you tell us what's going on?"

Cam shook his head "Whoa, back-up T" he responded "I am so not Cyber Cam"

Sabrina frowned and gazed around at the other rangers; she felt Tori move away from her but she paid the blonde no attention. Something was seriously wrong with this picture and she wanted to know what it was. Why couldnt she sense the boys aura's? Why were their colours so screwed up, why the hell was everything screwed up? Power Rangers were evil...Aliens and Kelzaks were good...what did that make her? She was a border line of sorts; she had both good and evil in her. She was good. The Phoenix was evil. So where the hell did she fit into all this? If this world was really their own, then that meant Tori was supposed to be on the Rangers' side destroying the city; then that meant she was too. But did that mean that the Phoenix was a good guy in this world? And that it didnt want to destroy the whole world? God, this was so frustrating.

"Look out!" Tori's voice rang through the air, snapping Sabrina out of her thoughts. The red head looked up, and ducked just in time to see Dustin kick up at her; she rolled across the floor and got back to her feet as she kicked high and blocked the Yellow ranger's leg with her own. Tori was fighting across from her, trying to keep Shane and Blake at bay. Cam had disappeared, and Hunter was starting towards her. The red head pushed Dustin away from her and rounded on the Crimson ranger, as he caught her wrist.

"Slow down, Firecracker!" he hissed at her "last time you tried this you got hurt...remember?"

Sabrina hissed as he twisted her wrist; but she turned her body in the same direction and flipped over; landing back on her feet she kicked him in the back of the knee as his legs buckled underneath him. She twisted his wrist and pressed it against his back as he groaned; Cam reappeared behind her and attacked, but she kept him at bay by blocking each of his attacks, before kicking up and planting one in his chest. She flipped over Hunter leaving the blonde go, before she landed on her feet in front of them. The Crimson Ranger landing on his stomach at her feet. She smirked "Pack it in boys!" she snapped "before you seriously get hurt!"

Hunter grinned at her and grabbed her ankles; he pulled and Sabrina landed with a thud on the floor. In seconds Hunter hovered over her, as he straddled her waist. The red head glared up at him, as she raised her hand ready to smack him, but she didnt get the chance as he grabbed her wrist swiftly and pressed both of them against the ground, preventing her from moving. "Not this time, princess" he growled at her. The way he hovered over her, the glint in his eyes, would have made any other girl nervous of his intentions, but not Sabrina. Even though this wasnt the Hunter she knew...he wouldnt hurt her. There was something about the way he handled her, that told her that he didnt _want_ to hurt her. The others had gone off to fight Tori; as if she and Hunter were best to leave alone. Why? What affect did they have on one another that made the others back off, when the fought.

"What's going on with you?" Sabrina asked him

The older blonde seemed put off by the question "What's going on with me?" he repeated "What's going on with you?" he asked her "What's with the goody-goody routine? Yesterday, you were all for burning down this blasted place and everyone in it, you were so sick and tired of this place you couldnt wait for it too fall. What happened to that, Sabrina? What happened to you? You went out this morning, with the whole planning of destruction...and you come back all _good_" he said the word as if it was acid on his tongue and the way he stared at her, made her feel like she had betrayed him somehow. "You're a mystery Sabrina; I'll give you that...but that's kinda why I like you. You're mysterious...hard to figure out; but at the same time...you're -" he was cut off from whatever he was about to say when Tori's voice sounded, calling her name.

"Hate to break up this little moment," Sabrina told the Crimson ranger "but I got a friend to save!" and before Hunter could do or say anything flame enclosed her body and she disappeared from beneath him. He fell forward, onto his hands and spun around, just in time to see Sabrina appear behind Tori and then flame out again, taking the blonde with her.

The others cackled "Yeah, you better run!" Shane hissed

But while the others were happy they were gone, Hunter felt a strange longing to follow them. He smirked, what sort of hold did Sabrina have over him? He would just like to know. But like he had said, that girl was a mystery.

**xXx**

"There's gotta be an explanation," Tori said, as she and Sabrina walked through the park; there were Kelzaks and monsters everywhere mingling with humans "This is a bad dream..."

Sabrina shook her head "But why are we both dreaming the same thing?" she asked "this definitely would qualify as a nightmare; but why are you in my dreams?"

"Why are you in mine?" Tori challenged

The two girls broke out in grins, as they laughed softly at one another and carried on walking. "Im gonna go out on a limb here and say, parallel dimension," Sabrina said, suddenly as she pointed ahead of her at a young teenager, who looked to be around the age of 15, she was laughing and holding hands with a Kelzak like they were lovers or something.

"Oh gross!" the two rangers complained as they passed the girl and the Kelzak as the female kissed the alien freak. The girl threw them both dark looks, but they brushed her off.

"Let the flowers grow," someone started to sing and the two rangers stopped and turned as they recognized the voices; Marah and Kapri were dressed in all sorts of robes and carrying instruments "let the people sing!"

Tori frowned at Sabrina "Now, im just plain freaked out"

"Now?" Sabrina asked "I was freaked out when some woman told me to stay away from her daughter, when two Kelzaks were moving in on her"

"Marah and Kapri are singing!" the Blue ranger protested

Sabrina shrugged "So?" she asked "nothing new; they sung on Totally Talented too; even though it was recorded, but they still sung"

"You are no help, you know that?" Tori asked

"Whatever,"

Tori shook her head "What are you supposed to be?" she yelled over the singing

"Hi," Marah said, stepping forward her hand outstretched "Im Marah Marigold Moonbeam"

"And im Kapri Rainbow Chaser" Kapri informed them

The two sisters smiled "and we're folk singers!" they explained with a little too much enthusiasm; before they started singing again

"We get it!" Tori said, silencing the pair once more

Sabrina frowned, she wanted answers. The guys hadnt managed to give them too her, she hadnt paid Sensei much attention and Hunter had confused her too no end, although she despised them, maybe Marah and Kapri could help them "Okay, let me get this straight; Aliens, Kelzaks and Various monster types...are all good?"

"Oh yeah," Marah said with a slightly laugh

"And everyone's afraid of the Power Rangers?" Tori asked, jumping on Sabrina's interrogation train

Kapri nodded "Oh yeah, of course" she said, looking towards her sister "they just do whatever they want and stomp on anyone who gets in their way. Oh, their horrible, evil creatures"

"Uh-huh..." the two female rangers murmured, before they were pulled along by Marah and Kapri.

"You're not from around here are you?" the space sisters asked

Tori nodded "Clearly," she murmured

"What are we gonna do?" Sabrina asked

"Well, about what?" Kapri asked, as she walked ahead of with Tori

Tori looked back at Sabrina, who shrugged. They needed help, no one else was going to help them, "We have this problem" the blue ranger started "we need someone really smart and powerful to help us"

"Well, you could go see the mayor of Blue Bay Harbour; he is like a totally groovy dude"

Marah nodded "Yeah, and he's a Libran. So he is totally balanced"

"Well, can you take us to go see him?" Sabrina asked

Kapri nodded "Yeah, of course! Helping is like one of our most favourite things!"

"Besides Unicorns of course" Marah interjected

"Great..." the two rangers said, forcing smiles "but you have to promise us, one thing...no. more. Singing."

The two sisters laughed "Okay," they agreed, before pulling the two rangers off towards the Mayor's office.

_-Scene-_

"Here we are," Kapri said after a while, they had led the two girls to the centre of town and into a small room that looked nothing like an office. Tori and Sabrina looked around them before turning to Marah and Kapri who had started to speak once more

"Okay, you just have a seat" Marah said "and the Mayor will be with you shortly"

The two girls nodded

"We gotta go though," Kapri said, "we're performing at a puppet show this afternoon"

The two laughed excitedly "Okay, group hug" Kapri shouted and the two girls wrapped their arms around Tori and Sabrina tightly

"Okay, see you later" Marah said, hurrying out of the room

"Bye," Kapri said

"Thanks," Sabrina and Tori said unsurely, before taking a seat on one of the chairs near-by

"Okay, there is something seriously wrong here" Sabrina said as she sat behind the blue ranger, who nodded from in front "How did we get here?"

"No idea," Tori answered "and how come the others weren't affected?"

Sabrina shrugged, she had no idea. But something told her that it happened when they flamed out at the beach, it was the only time that they were in the in-between. Movement suddenly caught her attention and she looked up; her eyes becoming wide before her vision clouded and she felt herself fall backwards. Tori's voice screamed her name, but she didnt respond; it had been a stressful day and seeing what she just saw had been enough to put anyone out cold. Lothor had just stepped into the room wearing an all white suit.

"Can we get a little help in here?" Lothor yelled as Motodrone appeared, he approached Sabrina and Tori immediately fell into a defensive position as she knelt beside her friend. "We just want to help" Lothor reassured her.

Tori looked them over, they hadn't tried to hurt her or Sabrina, so she nodded once but kept by her friends side incase they tried.

"Can I get you a glass of water, young lady?" Motodrone asked, as Sabrina started to come too

"No," the red head said "Im fine" and she pushed herself up into a sitting position as Tori moved back to her side

"You gave us quiet a fright," Lothor said, from above the two girls "Careful, not too fast"

There were shouts from over head and Sabrina and Tori turned to the TV over head to see the Rangers destroying the city. "I can't believe it!" Tori exclaimed "again?"

"It's terrible isn't it?" Lothor asked "nobody quite knows what to do about the Power Ranger problem, their the worst kind of evil"

"But it's your responsibility to protect your city and the people living in it," Sabrina said "if you're not going to do it, who will?"

"I don't want any trouble," Lothor told the two girls, they sighed in defeat "Im sorry"

The two headed for the door "Well if he won't," Tori said, turning to Sabrina once outside

Sabrina smirked "We will," she finished for her friend and the two of them took off towards the place where the others were.

**xXx**

"Hey!" Sabrina yelled, as she and Tori stepped out of the flames that surrounded them "We told you! You're not going to destroy Blue Bay Harbour!"

The boys turned and laughed when they saw the two of them "Back off, girls" Dustin laughed "We wouldnt want to hurt you!" he groaned as he stumbled backwards, a fireball disintegrating after it had hit him square in the chest; he glared at Sabrina through his visor.

"Its not _you_ hurting _me_ you should be worried about," Sabrina sneered

Tori smirked and glanced across at Sabrina "Ready?" she asked

Sabrina nodded

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" the blonde yelled

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!" Sabrina commanded,

Nothing happened. The two girls frowned and looked down at their morphers; why wasnt it working? The boys were laughing, throwing insults at them, and then the fight began once more. Tori was thrown to the ground by the others, and Sabrina had been backed up into a wall by Hunter and Cam. She shook her head, as they laughed at her. "What's the matter Sabrina?" Cam asked "You scared?"

"Please," Sabrina murmured "Please...don't make me do this..."

The Crimson and Green ranger's exchanged looks and laughed once more at the red head before them "Do what, Firecracker?" Hunter teased

_God, help me... _Sabrina thought as her eyes snapped open at the nickname, but instead of her eyes being their usual blue they were gold. Hunter and Cam faltered in their attack and backed up away from her, this time the tables had been turned, and instead of them attacking _her._ It was her attacking _them._ Sabrina flickered her wrist as a fireball appeared in her hand; she threw it at hit Cam in the centre chest sending him flying backwards away from her. Shane looked up as the Samurai landed on top of a car near-by; he then looked up at Sabrina who was fighting with Hunter.

With a growl the Red ranger took off across the warehouse as Sabrina threw Hunter away from her and in turn blocked an attack from him. He aimed a punch at her head, but she caught his wrist and twisted it, causing him to cry out in pain, she then kicked at his foot and flipped him over. Tori had managed to push away the boys and turned in Sabrina's direction as the red head, flipped over the blonde and attacked Dustin and Blake, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Sabrina?" Tori murmured, as the red head turned in the direction of her name, her eyes flickered alerting Tori to the fact that Sabrina hadnt turned completely "Sabrina! Snap out of it!"

The golden eyes flickered once more, they changed to blue, and before turning back to gold as Cam snuck up behind Sabrina once more; he reached out to grab the red head before he was blown backwards by a force that nearly put him through the wall behind him. He groaned as he slumped to the ground.

Tori quickly caught Sabrina's wrists and turned the red head to face her, as she tried to turn towards Cam "Sabrina! Stop it!"

"They'll hurt you," Sabrina murmured, and Tori picked up on the fact that she only said 'you' and not 'us'. "I can't let that happen!"

The blonde quickly shook her head "They wont hurt me;" she promised "I wont let that happen. But please, snap back...im freaked out enough as it is"

Staring into the golden eyes of the red head was totally freaky; but soon and very slowly the gold started to fade and Sabrina's blue eyes returned. "Im sorry," Sabrina mumbled, but Tori wasnt hearing it as she instinctively pulled the red head into a hug.

"Aww how sweet," Blake taunted, as he and the others re-grouped around the two females; Tori and Sabrina looked up as the guys pointed their weapons at the two of them. Hadnt they just learned that this was a very bad idea? Suddenly an explosion went off behind the rangers and the boys were sent flying.

"What was that?" Tori asked, before a smile broke out on her face as Lothor walked forward

The Mayor took in the scene before him "Pardon me Gentlemen," he spoke "but I have been elected to protect the city and I intend to do it!"

"Dont make me laugh!" Dustin yelled "Everybody knows you're scared of us!"

"That may be true," Lothor smiled "But they are not!" and Zurgane, Marah, Kapri, Shimazu, Vexacus, Motodrone and Chubo appeared.

The boys took a defensive stance "Nobody's going to stop us!" Blake yelled. And the fight was on. Tori and Sabrina took up refugee on top of one of the cars, out of the way of the fight that was going on before them. It was weird yet fun to watch the rangers get their asses handed to them, by the same people they usually fought in the world that Sabrina and Tori came from.

_-Scene-_

Shane was facing off against Vexacus, as they both spun around to avoid contact with one another. They stopped a few feet away from one another before running into battle; known by the red ranger two Kelzaks where hidden near-by waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. They waved the third Kelzak that was with them over, and he fired at the ground where Shane was running sending the Red ranger crashing to the ground. As Vexacus put his blade in front of the red ranger in a sign of victory.

_-Scene-_

"Ready" Zurgane yelled as the Kelzaks gathered around to watch the arm wrestling match between Dustin and Chubo that was taking place. The two clasped hands and Zurgane placed his hands over theirs "and – GO!" he commanded.

"Let's do this," Dustin said as the match began, although he struggled slightly against Chubo. Chubo seemed to be winning until Dustin placed his second hand on top of his first and pulled it back towards his side of the canister. A Kelzak reached forward and started to tickle Dustin's sides as he laughed loudly.

"Over the top!" Chubo said, pulling his hand down and sending the yellow ranger flying out of his seat and onto the ground.

_-Scene-_

Hunter and Motodrone, stood meters apart from one another as they circled one another waiting for an opening to attack.

"Your mine!" Hunter yelled as he jumped into the air and flipped over the staff that Motodrone had thrown at him "Whoa!" when he landed, he twisted his ankle and yelped in pain. This left an opening to Motodrone who kicked his free and uninjured foot out from underneath him as the Crimson ranger flipped over and landed on his back.

_-Scene-_

Now it was Lothor's turn; he was facing off against Cam who had been dealing with the Kelzaks up until this point. The green ranger looked over his shoulder as the Kelzaks parted and smirked beneath his helmet "Oh really?" he asked cockily, turning to face the Mayor. "You want a piece of the action? Then come on!"

Lothor pushed the Green ranger backwards slightly before the two started throwing punches as if they were in a boxing ring. At first Cam was winning as he aimed many blows at Lothor and they all connected; but it wasn't until Cam tried to flip Lothor, and Lothor reacted by swinging his arm around and punching the Green ranger in the chest did the tables turn.

Soon Cam had been thrown across the courtyard and into three oil canisters that had been stacked up on one another

"Hey," Lothor said to the Kelzaks who were cheering around him "did you see that?"

_-Scene-_

Sabrina and Tori laughed again, as the rangers re-grouped all groaning from their fights with numerous humans and generals. The good guys in question where stood in front of the rangers as they too re-grouped.

"Okay, team" Lothor said "let's put it together"

And with each weapon the generals had they put them together; Chubo's staff linked through Motodrone's staff as Vexacus and Zurgane's swords crossed over on the top. "Space Ninja Striker!" Lothor yelled out "FIRE!"

The ground beneath the rangers feet exploded and they were thrown into the air, before crashing back to Earth. Kelzaks swarmed them soon after and hauled them to their feet as they pulled them in front of Tori, Sabrina, Lothor and the others. They were still morphed, but the moment they had stopped moving, they demorphed.

"I hope you have learned your lessons," Lothor said, as the rangers continued to struggle against the Kelzaks.

"What?" Dustin asked "if we trash anymore stuff we're gonna get our butts kicked?"

"Exactly," Lothor said "no wonder you're the smart one"

Sabrina and Tori moved from their positions on the floor and stood beside Lothor, Marah and Kapri.

"Take them away," Lothor ordered

"Are we in trouble, or something?" Cam asked

"You ruined everything!" Blake said, glaring at Sabrina and Tori

"I was over this bad ranger deal anyway," Hunter said "I was thinking about taking up…Skateboarding"

"Skateboarding?" Shane questioned "No way man, that's lame. Now Motocross, I can get into that"

"Motocross?" Dustin asked as they were pulled away

"Thank you for everything," Lothor said turning to Sabrina and Tori as he led them away from the rest of the group

"It has been interesting," the water Ninja said

Sabrina nodded "What we'd like to do now, is find our way home"

"Well," Marah said, wrapping an arm around Sabrina "Maybe you should just go back the way you came"

Kapri smiled "Marah, you are so smart"

"Oh, thank you" Marah said "and you are so pretty"

The two of them carried on walking as Tori and Sabrina stopped to process Marah's words.

"Back the way we came," the two girls mumbled, before turning to one another. Hadnt they flamed out enough times today? If getting back to their world, was just by flaming out they would have done that ages ago.

Sabrina frowned "Maybe we need to be at the beach?" she offered "You know, disappear from the beach and re-appear on another?"

"Yeah, but we disappeared from that ridge you had been sitting on," Tori pointed out

The red head shrugged "Maybe that was the point of the disturbance?" she suggested "Something interfered with my flame out when we were on that ridge and sent us here, when we landed. It's worth a shot"

"Well, let's go back to the ridge" Tori said, Sabrina nodded and the two flamed out. When they reappeared they were on the ridge. "Ready?" the blonde asked

"As I'll ever be..." Sabrina murmured, taking Tori's hands "Home. Here we come"

**xXx**

When the two re-appeared on the beach, they smiled as they looked around to find no alien invasion whatsoever, no Kelzaks. No nothing. They were home...finally. An explosion sounded behind them, and the two turned back towards the city as a black billow of smoke rose into the air. "What's going on?" Tori asked

Sabrina shook her head "Lets find out"

"Maybe we should morph?" Tori suggested

"Better safe than sorry," Sabrina responded and the two headed into the cave ahead of them, they spaced out once they were secluded and readied themselves.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" Tori yelled

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!" Sabrina commanded

The two morphed before Tori ninja streaked and Sabrina flamed out to the battle.

_-Scene-_

The boys were getting trashed when the girls showed up; at first it was like they were back in the other world, but Sabrina nodded as she relished in the fact that the auras around her friends were normal once more. As the boys hit the ground the butterfly stumbled backward as it was bombarded with a series of fireballs, a flame erupted and Sabrina stepped out as Tori landed beside her.

"How did you escape my gold dust dimension?" the giant butterfly asked, when he saw the girls standing before him

"Please, it takes more that a butterfly to keep us out of the way" Tori retorted

Sabrina nodded "We're sorry to disappoint you"

The butterfly growled and attacked as the rangers acted as one to take him out; Sabrina and Hunter flipped over him as he ducked under their attacks; Dustin aimed a kick for his stomach but he blocked and kicked the yellow ranger away. Blake jumped forward but the butterfly caught his Thunder Staff and kicked him away, Tori then raced forward, and flipped over sideways as the monster tried to attack, the blue ranger then kicked him in he stomach, sending him stumbling. The monster jumped into the air and attempted to fly away.

"See ya," he yelled down to them

Dustin and Shane raced forward and threw out red and yellow grappling hooks as they each looped around the butterfly's ankles and pulled him back to earth once more. He landed meters behind Sabrina as the Phoenix ranger, threw out a stream of flames that hit the wing cause it to disintegrate on impact.

"Nice move Sabrina," Shane complimented as he re-grouped behind her along with the others

There was a bleeping sound and the wind that Sabrina had just blown off regenerated and healed as the butterfly laughed at the rangers' miss-understanding of him.

"What?" Hunter demanded, as he pulled Sabrina into him at the glare the butterfly was giving her.

"He can regenerate!" Blake yelled

Suddenly all the rangers were thrown backwards as electrical impulses were thrown out at them; Sabrina crashed into Hunter, his arm tightening around her waist as the butterfly stood over them. There was a sudden yell, as the other rangers re-grouped in front of the Crimson and Phoenix rangers, before Cam appeared. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked, removing his Samurai sabre and slashing multiple times at the butterfly, before landing in front of the others after he destroyed the regenerator on the butterflies back. There was an explosion and the part of the wing that had regenerated, disappeared once more.

"Im still standing," the butterfly said

"Shane," Cam said to the red ranger "you do the honours"

"With pleasure," Shane responded "Battlizer engage now!"

"What?" the butterfly asked as he looked up at the red ranger

"Laser engaged!" Shane commanded as the lasers powered up "Fire!" and he shot an energy wave of power at the butterfly. He then landed and the rangers turned around as he exploded.

**xXx**

It was the end of the day; Sabrina sat alone on the cool sand of the beach as the waves crashed against the rocks. Now normally she would have been up on the ridge, where no one could find her but after Tori had managed to get up there that morning she realized that it wasnt exactly private; so instead of her friends risking life and limb to get up to her, she figured she would bring it down to their level. But for the most part not one of her friends had turned up at the beach, since the end of the fight. Tori didnt come, because she knew exactly what Sabrina was going through; she understood what had scared the red head and as much as she wanted to comfort her friend, she knew there wasnt much she could say. Sabrina had come to terms with her problem in her own way, and not forced upon her by someone else.

The red head sighed heavily and buried her head in her arms; it had happened, for one brief moment on the other side of that stupid dimension. She had lost control, the Phoenix had surfaced, taken control and if Tori had not been there to help her, there would have been a good chance she would have possibly destroyed the rangers; for a moment all she saw was red, anger, destruction; you name it...she saw it. The end of the world was close at hand...at her hand. But Tori had managed to calm her down; she had done it to protect Tori, the guys had pissed her off so bad that she wanted them out of the way; but she wouldnt have been able to stop. In her attempts to protect Tori, she would have destroyed the boys but also lost herself in the process.

"Hey," a voice murmured in her ear, and Sabrina almost jumped a foot in the air. A soft chuckle sounded, and Hunter came into her line of view "Tori said, I'd find you here"

The 16-year-old nodded "Was wondering when one of you would show up" she murmured

The blonde beside her inclined his head slightly but didnt respond; when he did, he startled her. The two had lapsed into a silence, that clearly looked like she had forgotten he was there "Tori told us what happened," he spoke "with you and the Firebird"

"Oh," was all she said in return

Hunter nodded once "You can't hide from us Sabrina," he pressed on

Sabrina drew in a shaky breath "I hurt you...all of you!" she told him "and...I didnt care. I begged for you not to make me do it, but I still did it...If Tori hadnt been there, I think I would have killed Cam; I was ready too...willing too -" she cut off, and hung her head "Im a danger to you all"

They were both silent.

"Listen to me," Hunter said suddenly, glancing her way "The Firebird is dangerous! You're not! You are strong enough to control it, if you werent, you wouldnt have been made the protector. My point is, I believe that you can protect the Firebird from anything, you can protect us...the Rangers and you can protect the world from Lothor and yourself. So you lost control for a split second, that's nothing. But if you keep beating yourself up, you're gonna lose more than a split second. So you can't give up, now? Understand?"

The red head looked up at him "When did you become such a Sensei?" she smirked

A smirk graced his lips "Since you started to doubt yourself and you're abilities" he responded, before getting to his feet and brushing the sand of his jeans. He rounded so he was in front of her and held out his hand "The others are heading over to the Movie Dome...you want to join?"

Sabrina stared at his hand for a while, thinking over his words; she then smiled and nodded as she wound her hand through his and he pulled her up. Her feet slipped in the sand and she started to fall backwards; Hunter moved to grab her but landed on top of her in the sand instead. The two laughed at their own misfortune, before the laughter subsided as their eyes locked his blue eyes boring into her own.

They stared at one another for what seemed like a long time.

His lips were inches away from her. Hunter's eyes wandered down from hers, down to her lips.

His head tilted in, slowly, unconsciously.

She drew in a shaky breath, watching him. Her eyes moved down to his mouth and she too leaned forward.

Soon his lips were pressed against her; she breathed in sharply, tensing beneath him his hands, against his lips. Then, slowly, giving a little at a time, her lips pushed back against him her hands found his shoulders. He pressed harder, and she returned the pressure.

They werent supposed to have kissed, but it was supposed to have been a short one. But this was longer than either had anticipated; it was a little deep and a little too powerful. When they finally separated, he was breathless and so was she.

They stared at one another, for a brief second before Hunter moved off of her quickly and pulled her to her feet; looking anywhere but at her directly.

"Uh..." Sabrina spoke, her voice a little shaky and nervous "...we should probably...uh...you know...go? Before the others come looking for us"

The taller blonde nodded numbly, and he walked past her up the beach. Sabrina bit her lip, as she run her hand through her hair before following him.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

**A/N: Haha, am I being too cruel to Sabrina and Hunter? Or should I keep up the little charade for a while? I will be honest with you, im finding it hard to find the right spot for them to get together. So if you have any ideas, then please...don't keep them to yourself.**

**Anyway, did you like this chapter? Yes? No? Maybe? One way to let me know...**

**Review (Pretty please, with cherry on top :D)**

**~*Kara*~**

_Chapter updated 2nd July 2010 at 3:28AM. Copyrighted (c) by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_


	34. Double Edged Blake

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Double-Edged Blake**

* * *

"SABRINA!" Hayley Horizon yelled, it was 7:30AM on a Saturday morning and she was sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed shaking the teenage awake as she thrashed around in her bed mumbling under her breath. Hayley caught a few words but she could place them together because they didnt make sense; and whatever her daughter was seeing was scaring her to no point and beyond, this had been the third night in a row that Sabrina had woken her mother up with her terrified screams. Tommy didnt have any answers and when he or Hayley brough the topic up with Sabrina, the teenager avoided it like the plague.

With a sharp gasp, Sabrina sat up and glanced around the room her eyes big and wide with fear, her gaze landed on her mother and the red head hung her head in shame once more "Im sorry," she mumured

"For what?" Hayley asked

Sabrina merely shook her head, she couldnt tell her mother what she had seen. It was something she had to work out on her own.

"Sabrina," Hayley started "we cant live like this anymore, either you tell me or Tommy what it is you see when you close you're eyes; or you're gonna have to get professional help. Im sorry baby girl, but you're terrified of going to sleep at night, you're throwing yourself into your Ranger duties and school work in hopes of avoiding sleep time. You're going to make yourself ill...you cant keep running from you're problems, you have to face them head on."

Sabrina continued to stare at her blankets, she knew her mother was right but she didnt want to bother anyone with something that _she _had to live with. It was her problems to deal with, it was easy for people to say, face your fears, or face your problems; but they didnt understand the concept of her problems. There was only so much her mother and uncle Tommy could do, how did her mother expect a professional to help? "Im okay mom..." she mumured "it was just a bad dream, its gone now"

Hayley sighed and shook her head "When you're ready to talk...you know where to find me" and she kissed her daughter's forehead and returned to her room.

With a heavy sigh, Sabrina waited a few moments before she kicked off her blankets and started to get dressed, there was no way she was going back to sleep so she may have gotten ready for the day ahead. It was only a few hours until she had to meet Tori at Storm Charges anyway.

**xXx**

9:00AM had finally come around, Tori Hanson had just entered Storm Charges hoping to find Sabrina hanging around waiting for her; she was supposed to be helping the red head with her math's homework, preparing her for the exams ahead. Sabrina was relatively good with her coursework, but there was something about Maths that she couldnt grasp. Not seeing the red head, first time the blonde smiled when she almost run into Blake who was head into the opposite direction and out of the store doors behind her.

"Hey," the blonde said, passing the Navy ranger

Blake smiled in return "Hey," he said, without stopping

"Where you going in such a hurry?" she asked him, turning around on the spot

He hesitated "Uh, nowhere..." he stuttured

"You want to go riding after work, maybe?" she suggested

Blake stopped once and turned back to her "Nah, I got loads of work to do and uh...I'll see ya later, alright?" he waved and quickly left, running into Sabrina as the red head stumbled into the store ahead of him. He smiled and nodded in greeting at her before taking off across the parking lot and into a black convertible that had just pulled up.

"Where's he off?" Sabrina asked, pointing over her shoulder at Blake as she approached Tori

"I have no idea," the blonde mumured, watching the Navy ranger for a while longer before she and Sabrina took up refuge in the TV room, and opened the maths text books.

_-Scene-_

After a while of studying, Shane joined the two girls and Tori decided she wanted more answers on Blake's behaviour "Shane, have you noticed anything strange about Blake, lately?"

"Define strange?" Shane asked

"I dont know," Tori sighed "he just seems sorta out there, you know? Like he's got some big secret"

The red ranger tensed slightly and glanced around "Are we talking Ranger secret?" he asked "or real life secret?"

"I dont know" Tori responded

Hunter's voice sounded and the three friends looked up "Why dont you ask Hunter?" Sabrina suggested as she tried to tackle another Math's problem on her homework sheet.

Tori glanced around at her and smiled "I think I will," she said, before heading in the older blonde's direction. Sabrina and Shane looked up and watched the conversation progress, before Tori turned point blank and took off out of the store.

"What's up with her?" Shane asked, looking across at Sabrina

"I dunno," the red head answered, shrugging her shoulders and returning to her work "Blake kinda blew her off this morning, and she's been obsessing over him since"

"Who's obsessing?" Hunter asked, joining the two of them, Motocross gloves in hand, he dropped down onto the seat beside Sabrina and spread his arms over the back of the sofa.

Sabrina glanced his way "Was I talking to you?" she asked "No, so butt out!"

Ever since the 'kiss' last week, she and Hunter had been back to being enemies. She didnt understand it, there were times where she enjoyed Hunter's company, they click and kind of fall into a friendship/relationship kind of way, and then something happens between them that seems to either make them or break them. Teenage life was complicated to understand, but a Teenage Power Ranger's life was complicated twice as much, espically when it came to liking another Ranger on the same team. When that ranger turned out to be the brooding Bad boy...things just seemed to turn upside down.

**xXx**

Later that same day, all the rangers -except for Blake- had retreated to Ninja Ops. Dustin and Tori were sparring alongside Hunter and Shane. Sabrina had her head down on the table and it looked like she was asleep, seeing as her eyes were closed, but when the mainframe beeped she let loose a low groan and turned in Cam's direction. The other's had stopped sparring and also turned in the same direction as the mainframe. A balloon type creature appeared on the screen, hiccuping and attacking people with balloons as small puffed explosions appeared when the balloon's popped.

"Those are some nasty hiccups," Tori commented, twisting Dustin's hand behind his back

Shane nodded "We better get out there," he said, before realzing they were a ranger short "Wait where's Blake?"

"I dont know," Hunter said, "Tori?" he asked the blue ranger

"Dont look at me," Tori responded "I can barely get an 'Hello' out of him"

"Cam," Shane said, as Sabrina joined the others "You try and get ahold of him, we'll head this guy off

"Ready?" Sabrina asked

"Ready"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

And they were off, Ninja streaking and flaming out to the scene.

**xXx**

"Excellent work Inflatron," Shimazu said, as he stood alongside the new balloon monster of Lothor's army

The monster nodded in appreciation "Thank you," he answered, his voice was squeaky like he was full of helium gas. Before there was five other yells as the the rangers jumped down from their vantage points of different buildings and landed in front of the two space freaks..

"What's this I see?" Shimazu asked "why, its the end of the Power Rangers"

"Im so toxic," Inflatron began "if you burst my bubble, where you stand will turn to rubble!"

The rangers exchanged looks "You think he's telling the truth?" Sabrina asked, turning to Hunter who stood beside her

"I dont know," he answered

"Well, I said we pop him!" Dustin said, and started forward but Shane held him back

"Wait!" the red ranger said, his arm across the Yellow ranger's chest "maybe I can neutralize him!" and he jumped into the air, as his hand caught his Ninja sword; Inflatron threw out one of his tentacles and slashed at Shane's wrist, sending the red ranger to the ground clutching his wrist in pain.

"Shane!" Sabrina and Tori yelled, as they run to their fallen comrades side. Hunter and Dustin stood in front of the three protectively, as the girls knelt beside their friend.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked

Shane groaned "My arm!" he complained "It burns!"

"That's nothing!" Inflatron laughed, before sending a wave of balloons at the rangers as they exploded on impact

Shimazu laughed and watched as the rangers roll on the ground, after the balloons attack "Look at them!" he laughed "their pathetic!"

"Ready for more?" Inflatron asked, and he readied himself for another attacked, before a voice interrupted

"Hey!" it was Blake. "I hate to burst your bubble, but you forgot about me!"

Shane looked up as well as the others "About time dude!" he said, holding his Ninja sword in his hand

As the others made their way back to their feet, Blake turned in half a circle before throwing lasers from his helmet at Inflatron and Shimazu; the two moved back from the blast as the ground beneath his feet erupted in sparks. The other rangers re-grouped around Blake "Alright guys," Shane said "Let's put it together - Storm Canon!"

All the rangers except Sabrina put together their weapons, but before they could fire Blake stepped in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest. "Uh, Blake?" Sabrina asked "you with us here?"

"Hang on!" Blake told her over her shoulder

Tori frowned "Blake?"

The Navy ranger looked back at Inflatron and Shimazu "I know what im doing," he said. The friends frowned as they watched Blake as he removed a large blade with pointed blades on each side. He spun it around above his head before holding it out towards Shimazu and Inflatron.

"Hey," Shimazu said in surprise "What's this?"

"Blake!" Hunter siad, moving forward towards his brother "What are you doing with that?"

"Be careful!" Shane warned him "We dont know what we are dealing with yet!"

Shimazu leaned into Inflatron and whispered something in his ear before he disappeared behind him, as Blake spoke once more; catching his friends attention.

"Trust me!" the Navy ranger told them, before he jumped forward and started slashing at Inflatron with the staff, causing the alien to shout out in pain. He slashed the staff through the air and hit a balloown, which bounced the blade back. The Navy ranger then slashed the staff around as he spun with it and cut straight across the middle of Inflatron as sparks of navy electricity followed.

Inflatron rolled across the ground, as sparks flew. "I'll be back!" he said, rolling back to his feet and disappearing.

Blake lowered the staff, as they others re-grouped around him

"Whoa," Shane breathed in amazement, as the others stared at Blake waiting for an explanation.

_-Scene-_

"The analyse is almost done," Cam said

The othes had returned from battle and were crowded around him at the mainframe as he ran a tox screen on Inflatron to get the complete low down on him, before the Rangers faced him once more. As the scan run, Sabrina chanced a glance down at Hunter; it had been a full 2 weeks since the incident when she and Tori had become trapped in the gold dust dimension, and a full 2 weeks since they had kissed. Neither of them had spoken about it, and acted like it hadnt even happened but neither could avoid the fact that it had...and although Sabrina would never admit it outloud, she liked it. It felt right. Hunter must have felt her eyes, because he looked up, causing her to look away instantly.

"There," Cam said, suddenly "see for yourself"

The others frowned, and Cam smiled sheepishly "Sorry," he said, "in simple terms; it seems Blake was right..."

"Sweet!" Blake said, high-fiving his brother

"Inflatron is a carbon based life form," Cam went on "comprised of inhered gasses, binded in nature"

"So what are we talking about?" Tori asked

Sabrina glanced over Cam's shoulders "According to his results," she pointed at Cam "we can destroy Inflatron without risking the surrounding area"

"So the thing was full of hot air, after all" Dustin sighed in relief, as Sabrina pulled back and patted him on the shoulder with a smile on her lips.

"So," Shane started "how do we get rid of Inflatron? I mean...its doesnt seem like he wants to go down to easily..." he trailed off as movement caught his eye, glancing over his shoulder he saw Blake twirling the staff from the battle around in circular movements. Cutting of his train of thought and speech, he moved towards the Navy ranger with the others in tow. "Hey, uh, Blake..." he started hesitantly "You want to talk about that thing now?"

Blake looked down at the staff, "Sensei Omino left this to me" he explained "the night before the Thunder Academy was taken. He told me to take good care of it, and that I would know when the time was right to use it." and he spun it around in a circle in front of them.

"Didn't he say you were also supposed to train with it?" Hunter asked,

The Navy ranger spun the staff around, before looping it under his arm and behind his back "Who says I havent been?" he asked, smirking at his brother. Before he turned and walked out of Ninja Ops, The others were either preoccupied with Blake's skills, or with the tox scan of Inflatron, that they missed the look on Tori's face as she followed Blake out of Ops.

_-Scene-_

That afternoon after leaving Ninja Ops; Blake stopped in the middle of the woods near the entrance of the ruins of the Thunder Academy; unknown to him Tori was following behind but out of view. As he ran, he flipped over a fallen branch, swinging the staff in his hand as he ran; soon he came to an opening in the side of a mountain, and clambered through.

Blake followed the winding stone path deep into the side of the mountain, he reached for a wooden log, which he lit using the fire torches on the side of the stone walls. This was his only light as he continued his walk, before breaking out into a run, and minutes later pushed through the metal gates into the ruined training grounds of the Thunder Academy. He ditched the torch, by throwing it to the ground where it dis-integrated on impact with the cool cement floor.

He looked around when he came back out into the sunlit grounds, expecting to see his usual sparring partner. There was a yell from behind and he spun around to see the masked Ninja behind him. She jumped down off the cliff she had been standing on, over-looking him and sparring lesson began. Blake flipped backwards further into the grounds, before he spun around and blocked the attacks from the second ninja, he blocked the attack from the second Ninja's staff with his own, as he kicked the Ninja back away from him.

He spun around and slashed over the masked Ninja with his staff, but they rolled across the ground under the attack and then back onto their feet before him. Blake raised his staff to protect himself as the masked Ninja pulled her staff under his feet and flipped him in the air as he landed on his stomach, before rolling onto his back and raising his staff to protect himself once more.

Tori appeared at that moment; all she could see was Blake on his back with someone towering over him pressing a sharp staff down at her friend "Blake!" she yelled, causing the Navy Thunder ranger and the Ninja to look up towards her in surprise.

"Tori," Blake said, as he made his way back to his feet "no!" he tried to stop her but she run past him at the Ninja. The blonde caught the masked ninja, who spun her around and the staff into the back of Tori's shoulders sending the blonde to the ground.

When she came too, Tori became aware of Blake and the masked Ninja standing over her.

"Are you okay, Tor?" Blake asked; as he reached down to help her up "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," Tori answered him, before turning to the masked ninja "and it's a good job I did!" and she fell back into a defensive position.

"You don't understand," Blake said stopping the blue ranger before she had a chance to attack "Tori, I want you too meet someone. This is Leanne" he motioned to the ninja beside him, who removed the mask covering their face, to reveal a red headed female. "Thunder Ninja class of 2000"

Leanne, bowed in respect as Tori spoke "Thunder ninja?" she questioned

"Blake's told me a lot about you," Leanne said, reaching out a hand to shake Tori's "im glad we can finally meet"

"Leanne was a Thunder blade champion," Blake went on to explain "she graduated before the school was taken by Lothor"

"So your –" Tori started,

"Helping Blake train," Leanne finished for her "Yes"

Tori nodded "Im such an idiot" she said, brushing her hair out of her face

"I actually think its kinda cool, how you came at me to defend your friend" Leanne pointed out with a smile in Blake's direction

"Yeah," Blake said "me too"

Tori bit her lower lip as she fought the blush that was trying to rise in her face.

Suddenly there was a flash and Kelzaks appeared on a cliff overhead of the three beneath them. Tori, Blake and Leanne immediately fell back into defensive positions.

"Kelzaks here?" Leanne questioned in surprise

Tori looked over her shoulder at the red head "They don't exactly wait for invitation"

The Kelzaks jumped off the cliff and rushed forward and the fight between the three Ninjas and the space demons began,

**xXx**

In the middle of the woods somewhere on the outskirts of Blue Bay Harbour, Shimazu, Zurgane and Motodrone touched down after they had teleported down from Lothor's ship in space.

"Well," Motodrone growled from beneath his cloak "what are we doing here?"

"We are waiting!" Zurgane hissed turning to him "the rangers will be here shortly" he crossed his blades "After that, it will be the beginning their demise"

**xXx**

Inside the mobile command centre, Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Sabrina stood behind Cam as he searched for the disturbance in the woods surrounding Blue Bay Harbour. He found the spike and zoned in on it, before a picture of Zurgane, Motodrone and Shimazu appeared on the screens.

"Talk about bad things happening in threes," Sabrina grumbled, as she spotted the threes

Shane nodded in agreement "Lets get out there" he said

"Wait," Cam said, turning to them "Sabrina, you better stay here -"

"What?" the Red head asked "Why?"

"This maybe a trap," Cam explained "to draw you out! Lothor still hasnt given up on his attempts to harness the Power of the Firebird, even if he has been silent for the past few months. You need to be on guard. Stay here...you can go help, only if they need it" he motioned to Hunter, Shane and Dustin.

Sabrina sighed and shook her head "Fine," she grumbled and moved away from the other three as they readied to morph.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

_-Scene-_

Motodrone laughed as the rangers rode into view. "I knew it," Zurgane growled from behind his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Where are the others?" Shimazu questioned, as only Hunter, Shane and Dustin rode into view

Motodrone gripped his robes and pulled them off "Who cares?" he asked "lets get them!" and he hopped onto his bike and rode towards Dustin; there was a spark and the two hit the ground as the yellow ranger turned on his bike and sped off after the gold monster.

_-Scene-_

Zurgane growled as he clinked his swords together and slashed them at Hunter who rode towards him; the Crimson ranger ducked and the blades moved straight over him but hit the back of his bike causing damage and sparks to fly.

_-Scene-_

Shimazu acted more and more like a clown everyday; as he jumped around as Shane rode towards him on his Tsunami Cycle. The ancient war lord jumped into the air and landed on the back of Shane's bike.

"Hey!" Shane yelled "get off!"

Shimazu removed the red rangers Ninja Sword from his back and held it across Shane's chest as he drove.

_-Scene-_

Back at the Thunder Academy grounds; the battle between the three Ninjas had the Kelzaks continued; Blake held off his own group like he normally did, with ease. He jumped around one attack and brought his staff down on the back of the Kelzak, just as his morpher beeped. He swooped his staff behind him as he lifted the morpher to his lips.

"Blake the gas bag is back," Cam's voice sounded "He's at the beach, can you get over there if I send a Tsunami Cycle?"

Blake looked up at Tori and Leanne they were doing fine; the Blue ranger caught his eye having heard the message through her own morpher; she nodded at him "Go" she said, Blake nodded once at her and she returned to fighting.

"On my way," Blake answered, as he started to back up from the fighting; he flipped over a few ruins of stones and ducked behind a wall to morph "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" he morphed "Power of Thunder!"

_-Scene-_

As promised Cam sent his Navy Tsunami Cycle, he hopped onto it and rode off towards the beach where Inflatron was situated.

"This is gonna be a gas," Inflatron squeaked

Blake revved his engine as he rode in along the sand "Think again freak show," he said, shooting Navy lasers at the alien and sending him through the air before he landed on his feet a few feet away.

"Come on then!" Inflatron said, turning back to Blake "Show me what you got!"

"No problem!" Blake said, as he pulled his bike to a stand still and got off of it. He removed his staff and jumped into the air at the balloon alien; but Inflatron was waiting and threw out a tentacle and pushed Blake aside like a rag doll causing him to roll across the rocks behind Inflatron.

"Smooth move," the alien chasted as he turned towards the Navy ranger, who was getting back to his feet.

Blake managed to get back to his feet and rushed forward as he slashed at Inflatron with his staff, but the alien remained unphazed by the attack. As the Navy ranger slashed downwards with the staff, Inflatron wrapped his tentacle around it and pulled it down.

"Stop it!" he said "that tickles" he inspected the weapon "Nice weapon…to bad you don't know how to use it!"

Blake struggled to free his staff from the alien's grip, before he was thrown side ways once more and rolled across the beach "Why isn't this working?" he asked himself, as Inflatron laughed above him

Control your emotions Blake his Sensei's voice echoed inside his mind, as he flashed back to his training days at the academy with Leanne to master the Thunder blade you must never give an opening.

"I've got to keep focused," he said, getting back to his feet "I can do it!" he raised he Thunder blade and rushed forward; only to be attacked once more and sent rolling across the sand and back up to his feet once more.

"Let's party," Inflatron said, as he hiccupped and shot balloons at the Navy ranger, causing explosions and sparks to fly.

_-Scene-_

Blake groaned as he dragged his hand through the sand as he lay on his stomach once more; this was harder than he had anticipated.

"Now for the final blow," Inflatron said as he walked towards Blake

**Think Blake**, his Sensei's voice said once more, **The staff can be used in many ways; do not be limited by what you think is possible**

"That's it," Blake said, getting back to his feet "your mine now!" and he raised the Thunder blade in front of him, and snapped it cleanly through the middle.

"Uh oh," Inflatron said, as he backtracked at this

Blake raised one end of the staff and threw it at Inflatron, hitting the main gas pipe on his body; there was an explosion and excess air started to leak out from the mains. "Sky of Wonder!" Blake said raising the second end of the staff into the air "Power of Thunder!"

He then jumped through the air as blue electricity flashed; he slashed downwards with the Thunder blade as the electricity flowed through it, there was a split second and Inflatron exploded.

"I remember Sensei," he mumbled as he thought back to the time he beat Leanne at the Thunder Academy.

Blake's visor snapped open, just as the others turned up around him. Shane, Dustin, Hunter, from one side. And Tori from the other.

"Great job, dude" Shane congratulated him "You did it!"

Blake nodded once and turned back towards Tori, who smiled "I never doubted you" she told him.

The Navy ranger smiled broadly at the blue ranger.

Seconds later, Inflatron was back, standing at 30 feet tall and towering over them like a skyscraper. "Now im really inflated," he said, as the rangers craned their necks to look up at him.

"Cam," Shane said, loudly into his morpher "Its Zord time"

"_Im right with you guys!_" Cam answered back, as he sent the Zords

"Yeah!" the five of them said, before Ninja streaking into their Zords. Their Megazords transformed one by one before two Megazords stood proudly on the beach.

"Lets pop this poser," Tori said from her Dolphin Zord

"Right on!" Blake agreed

After creating their own individual Zords; Shane and Hunter transformed into one big Zord, as Inflatron spoke from across them. "Try these on for size," Inflatron said, sending a number of balloons at the Megazord and lifting it into the air "Up, up and away…" before he fired lasers at them and the balloons popped "and now for the big let down!"

The control panels inside the Megazord sparked causing the rangers to flinch and cover themselves as best they could.

"Hang on guys," Cam said, appearing on the rooftop near-by, he had the guitar in his hands, he plucked at the strings as a loud ringing noise played out "Activating Mammoth Zord" and the Mammoth Zord appeared behind them.

"What's that?" Inflatron asked

The rangers combined with the Mammoth Zord, and moved in front of Inflatron for what they knew would be the end of the battle.

"Ready Blake?" Shane asked

"Yeah," the Navy ranger answered "let's do it!"

Using their combined powers and the Mammoth's powers, the Mammoth Zord and the Megazord fired their laser weapons as Inflatron.

"Im popped out!" he cried before exploding, once and for all.

**xXx**

The end of that day, after the battle, and the training sessions, Blake found himself walking along the beach with Leanne.

"I was studying in Nepal, when the Thunder Ninja Academy was attacked" Leanne explained "I came back and there was nothing but a big hole in the ground, where the school used to be. My father and everyone else just gone…how did you escape being captured by Lothor?" she suddenly asked

Blake turned to her, "Um…uh, it's a, uh…Long story" he said, not really know whether he should tell her everything that happened. It was after all a really long story. "Listen, Sensei Omino, he will come home Leanne…I know he will"

"I hope so," Leanne said

Blake shook his head "Nah, I know so…there is a lot of people working hard to bring all the Ninja's home safely"

"Thanks," Leanne said, coming to a stop and facing him "its nice to know someone cares"

Blake looked up and smiled as he spotted Tori, walking towards the beach "Yeah," he said "I know what you mean"

Leanne followed his line of sight and smiled "So, let me know if you want to do anymore training…"

"Yeah, thanks" Blake said watching her walk away as Tori reached them

"Hey," the blonde greeted

"Bye," Leanne said turning to the two Ninjas "It was fun" she waved and left the beach. Leaving Blake and Tori alone in one another's company.

"Bye," Blake said, before turning to Tori

"I just wanted to apologize for following you like that," Tori explained "if I had known you were training"

"Look," Blake said, cutting across her "you don't have to apologize. Besides, you're kinda cute when your jealous" he grinned

"Jealous?" Tori asked "no way was I jealous!"

Blake laughed at her defensiveness "Yeah right," he said "Whatever you say"

"I just thought that it seemed you needed help," Tori retorted

Blake stopped, causing her to stop and turn to him "Help?" he asked, pointing at himself "I'll show you who needs help!"

And the two started to mess around on the beach; fighting and chasing one another.

_-Scene-_

After leaving Blake at the beach with Tori, Leanne headed further into the forests before coming across the portal leading to the Wind Ninja Academy, she had recieved a message from Sensei Watannabe and had been asked to pay him a visit has wished to request her Thunder Ninja Skills for a special reason. She had yet to know what that reason was, but she knew it must have been important or he wouldnt have requested her at all. What the Thunder Ninja did expect was for Sensei Watannabe to help her train with the Ranger legend...the Firebird. In Sensei's eyes, Sabrina was having trouble controling the Phoenix espcially after Tori had explained what had happened on the other side of the Gold Dust Dimension, he was willing to send Sabrina to the 'Order of the Claw' to learn full control over her powers, but first she needed to be taught in the ways of the Ninja.

He had nothing against her being taught Martial Arts by her Uncle Tommy; who was a former Power Ranger legend, but she was apart of the Wind NINJA Academy, she needed to be taught in the ways of a Ninja also; this was why he had requested Leanne's help. Sabrina didnt know the Thunder Ranger, and therefore it would be easier for her to train. There was only so much he could teach her from his Guinea pig form, and he couldnt allow the other rangers to train her, due to the fact that there was the high probablity that she wouldnt take them seriously or neither of them would take the training seriously and would result to messing around between them.

No, he needed someone who would take charge and show Sabrina the right way around her Ninja training. Leanne Omino was the best choice he had. She would train Sabrina in the ways of the Thunder Ninja, and as soon as the Ninja Students were free from Lothor he could have a graduate of the Wind Ninja Academy teach her the ways of the Wind ranger. With both Academies training behind her, she would be ready for the 'Order of the Claw' and the training she would need to control the Phoenix spirit which resided within her being.

* * *

**A/N: Late update. But only by a day or two. I didnt update yesterday, because well...it was my birthday and I didnt have time to update. That is part of the reason, the other part is I have decided to re-write another story of mine, and therefore had spent part of the day planning it out. Oh, while we're on the note of Stories; I updated the summaries for the Phoenix series on my profile, each story has a full summary and a title for the season. Please check it out. Thank you.**

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Next chapter we find out Sabrina's biggest fear; and a Nightmare is revealed.**

**Review (Thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_Chapter updated 4th July at 4:43AM._

_The Phoenix, Sabrina and anything not related to Power Rangers is Copyrighted (c) by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_


	35. Eye of the Storm

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: What is Sabrina most afraid of?**

* * *

**Eye of the Storm**

* * *

"That..." Sabrina murmured, slightly out of breath "was intense!"

She was lying on her back in the improving Wind Ninja Academy grounds; she had just finished a sparring session with Cam and was more tired than she had actually started. Granted she had been shattered when she started fighting and fighting did take alot of energy out of a person, so in general she really should have been passed out on the floor. Her ranger suit disappeared with a bright scarlet flame as her Fire staff also disappeared from her hand; and she curled up into a little ball, resting on her arms as she turned her back to Cam.

"Can I go to sleep now?" she asked

The Samurai chuckled and shook his head "Rough night, Sabrina?" he asked her

"You could say that" the red head answered, before sitting up "Hey Cam? You ever have...uh...Nightmares?"

"Nightmares?" Cam questioned looking at her in confusion. She nodded and looked up at him. He frowned, and took a seat on the ground opposite her "Uh; not since I was a kid. Why?" he asked

The red head looked down at her hands "Uh, before my kidnapping" she started "I was having nightmares. I had a feeling that I was being watched, and one night I had a dream of someone staring at my home. It felt like they were waiting and watching me. And it turned out that my dad had been serveilancing my home. Waiting for the perfect time to strike..." she trailed off to take a breath, Cam stayed silent waiting for her to continue he knew how hard it must have been to start something like this, to be cut off and to start straight back up again. So he kept quiet and waited for her to finish "Well, ever since then I have been having nightmares. Not of people watching me...but of the Firebird." she fell silent and stared at him

"What sort of nightmares?" he asked

She shrugged "You know the usual..." she answered him "You're evil, crap. It's in your blood. It's your bloodline..."

"Have you told anyone else about these dreams?"

Sabrina shook her head "It's probably nothing," she said softly, as she pulled at the grass in front of her. She seemed nervous about something, like she wasnt telling him everything; the way she sat, cross-legged and slightly leaning away from him, she wasnt making eye-contact and she the way she hung her head made her hair fall into her face, shielding her from view. What? Was she scared that he may would accuse her of something? It wasnt her fault that she was the protector of a great evil...she just had to learn to deal with it.

"I suggest you have a word with my father," Cam said "Maybe he can..."

Sabrina shook her head "There's nothing nobody can do," she shushed him "I just gotta learn to deal"

The Samurai frowned at her, he knew that his father was planning on Leanne Omino to train Sabrina after today, he wanted her to master the Phoenix but no one had been able to master the Phoenix. Sabrina may have been the guardian for the last 10 years, but it was obvious that for the past couple of years she hadnt even realized she was the Phoenix...or Firebird. Whatever you wanted to call it. Now at the age of 16, even with all the knowledge she knew about the Phoenix, Sabrina was still having trouble with it. It seemed the only power of the Phoenix that Sabrina had managed to control was the flaming powers and the fireballs. But the nightmares that came with the package seemed to plague her.

"My father has requested a new trainer for you..." he blurted out, catching Sabrina by surprise "her name is Leanne, he wants you to meet her. Tonight"

The red head stared up at her friend with a blank expression "A new trainer?" she asked

Cam nodded "She is a Thunder Ninja graduate"

"Thunder Graduate?" she repeated

Cam nodded again

"Like Hunter and Blake?"

"Which part of this aren't you getting, Sabrina?" Cam asked her suddenly, raising his voice slightly "Leanne is a Thunder Graduate! She will be able to teach you how to control and master the Phoenix"

Sabrina shook her head "I don't want to master it!" she told him "just control it"

Cam sighed "In order to control the power...you need to master the Phoenix"

The red head looked down and frowned, she needed to talk to her uncle Tommy about this; he would know what to do "I'll talk to my uncle Tommy, see what he says. And then I'll get back to you"

Cam opened his mouth to retort, but Sabrina cut across him

"Dont the other's have Tsunami training, today?" she asked "Shouldn't we be going?"

The Samurai shook his head, Sabrina was good at avoiding a subject he would give that to her. But she would have to learn to master the Phoenix before long, if his calculations were correct, and then she needed to master the Phoenix to complete the prophecy that had been written about her. But he didnt dare tell her or the other rangers, Sabrina wasnt supposed to know...until the time was right of course. So wrapping up their session, Cam pulled the red head to her feet and the two of them headed back to Ops, before they took the mobile command centre out to a clearing where the training session was to take place.

_-Scene-_

Training hadnt gone _exactly_ has planned; Dustin, Shane and Tori had managed to crash and nearly destroy their bikes in the first half hour of the session, Sabrina stood -unmorphed- leaning against the Mobile Command centre after she had helped Cam loaded the Wind ranger's bikes into the back of the command centre, while the others stood at a face off. The Thunders were the only ones with their bikes their side.

Dustin groaned as he leant forward and placed his hands on his knees "Cam says our bikes won't be ready for a whole week!" he complained

"Well," Shane said, walking forwards and reaching the Thunder's bikes "I guess we'll just have to practice with these two" and he patted Hunter's bike as Tori made her way towards Blake's

"Im game," the blue ranger agreed

Sabrina frowned from her place near the command centre as she pushed forward and approached her friends "Uh, guys..." she said, staring at Shane and Tori "I honestly don't think this is a good idea. You just trashed your own bikes; what makes you think you can handle theirs" she motioned to Hunter and Blake.

"Come on Tori," Shane said

Tori nodded "Right with ya,"

"Oh I can't watch this," Dustin said "its gonna be ugly!"

The blue and red rangers kick started the Thunder's bikes, and opened the throttle's; but they didnt get very far and only seemed to succeed in going around in circles.

"Careful!" Hunter said, watching the destruction

Blake gasped "Their too powerful!"

"Holy Guacamole!" Dustin said, watching the events take place.

"Look out!" Sabrina called, as the Thunder cycles crashed to the ground and Shane and Tori rolled off them. The engines died upon impact with the ground.

Shane and Tori quickly got to their feet and bowed sheepishly "Sorry guys," they apologized

Sabrina sighed as she moved forward and pulled Hunter's bike up and pushed it towards the Command centre, Blake following behind her with his own bike. Cam shook his head as he hurried down the ramp to help the red head push the bike up into the space behind the Winds, before he helped Blake as Sabrina returned to Hunter and Tori's sides as they de-morphed.

"Well, that was productive" Hunter said, crossing his arms over his chest

Tori turned to him quickly "Come on Shane, we can't let these guys show us up" she said turning to her friend

The red ranger stopped and turned to the blonde "Oh, sorry Tor," he apologized "I can't really focus right now"

Sabrina frowned "You're brother's visit is really messing with you, huh?" Blake asked, appearing beside the red head

"Yeah," Shane answered "Look, I gotta go; I gotta meet him at the Skate park and he'll freak if im late"

"Just be cool Shane," Blake called after him "you aint seen him in a while, maybe he's changed"

**xXx**

The skate park was extremely busy, if not with people skating then with others sitting around the side just watching and cheering on their friends. Shane Clark was one of the people in the skate park, he had started out just watching and waiting for his older brother to show up, but had ended up skating while he waited.

Looking up from the ramp he had been standing on, he spotted his older brother, it wasn't really that hard considering he was really out of place with his dressy suit and brief case in his hand and looking around in great distaste. Shane skated down the ramp and kick-flipped his skateboard before coming to a halt beside his brother.

"Hey," he said when he had come to a stop and picked up his skateboard "you made it man" he added, wrapping his arm around his brother for a hug "Yo, did you see me land that front slide, no grind?" he questioned excitedly

"Actually, I wasn't really watching" his brother answered him "do you think we could go somewhere a little less active, so we can talk?" he asked

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Shane said as he led the way out of the Skate park

"Listen Shane," his older brother said as the two brothers walked along the coast "mom and dad are a little worried about you,"

Shane jumped off of his skateboard to walk beside his brother "Well what do you mean?" he asked

"Well, Shane your not a kid anymore" his brother pointed out "your growing up, and we're all kinda wondering what's next"

"Next?" Shane asked curiously

"Yeah, well it's a big world out there" his brother explained "have you made any plans about what you're going to do for the rest of your life"

"Well, I've been kinda busy lately" Shane admitted, but not to the extent of the truth because he knew he couldn't

"See that's at what I was afraid of," his brother interrupted

"Look, it's not what you think okay" Shane tried to explain, without giving away the real details

"Here's what I think," his brother began once more "I think you should spend a little less time skateboarding and spending more time focusing on what is more important in life"

Shane stopped walking and faced off against his brother "You mean, what's important to you" he said

His brother stopped walking and turned back around to face his little brother "I didn't make the rules," he said "I just follow them"

"Yeah, well I don't" Shane responded "I can't believe you; you come over here and start bagging on me! I mean, you have no idea what I have been going through"

"So, tell me!" his brother retorted a little angrily

Shane faltered "I can't" he answered

"I have a business appointment," Shane's brother continued "we will talk about this later" and he walked off, leaving Shane to watch him leave.

**xXx**

"Uncle Tommy?" Sabrina asked as she sat in the passenger's seat of his car, they had just come to a halt outside Storm Charges where Sabrina was meeting her friends "Can I ask you something?"

The older man looked across at his niece "Sure," he said "What's up Firebird, everything okay?"

Sabrina nodded "Yeah, I was just wondering...uh...would it be wise, if not possible for me to master the Phoenix?"

"Uh..." Tommy said, looking at the steering wheel as he pondered the question "Well, you know what I always say, right?"

"That with Great power comes great responsibility?" she asked "Yeah, I know you always say that"

Tommy nodded "Right, but also remember this...absolute power corrupts..."

The red head shook her head and frowned "You know," she said; looking up at him "That doesnt help..." she grinned

"Look Sabrina, I can't tell you what to do in life. There are something's you have to decide for yourself," Tommy explained "this just happens to be one of those things. If you want to master the Phoenix, I wish you luck just don't let the magic corrupt you, but if you just want to learn to control the Phoenix so you can fight it if it tries to take control. Then I know you can do it, and I will be there with you every step of the way."

The red head smiled and nodded "Thanks Uncle Tommy" she said, leaning across at kissing his cheek. She then jumped out of the car and hurried into Storm Charges, pausing to wave goodbye from the doorway, before she disappeared completely.

Tommy chuckled, shook his head and pulled off once more.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina had barely been in Storm Charges for longer the 2 seconds when her morpher beeped and she and her friends were shifted out of the store to intercept of the new threat. The Thunders, Tori, Sabrina and Dustin met up with Cam downtown, and were within seconds pushed aside as people run around the screaming. Sabrina yelped as she was pushed sideways by a brunette woman as she screamed, the red head stumbled sideways as Hunter caught her wrists to stable her.

"Thanks," the red head said, glancing up at the tall blonde

Tori frowned as she looked around "What's the deal?" she asked

"Call of the dogs," one man yelled, as he came to a stop between Tori and Sabrina causing them to back up against Dustin and Hunter to avoid being bowled over "the dogs!" he cried before taking off once more.

"Do you see any dogs?" Dustin asked

Blake stepped forward "Only that dog faced freak!" he said, pointing at Motodrone and a freaky looking monster beside him. Kelzaks appeared seconds later, behind them.

"Rangers," Motodrone growled out "let me help you face your fears - Isaac!"

The monster Isaac growled from beside Motodrone, as he raised his tentacles and then brought them down hard on the ground as golden lasers exploded around the rangers, all of who fell back into defensive positions.

"What are we waiting for?" Hunter asked

Cam stepped forward taking the lead "Ready?"

"Ready"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

They all morphed into their respective colours with one final yell "Ranger Storm Power!"

Motodrone pulled off his robe, before ordering the Kelzaks to attack. But they werent the only things to attack, so was Isaac and Motodrone. As Dustin held a Kelzak at bay, he was kicked in the side by Motodrone who was simultaneously kicked in the stomach by Tori who had come to her friend's aid. Motodrone turned on the blue ranger who raised her Ninja Sword to protect herself, but was pushed aside and rolled across the ground towards another group of Kelzaks.

Three Kelzaks surrounded Tori and held her up as Isaac rejoined Motodrone "Do it Isaacs," the golden alien ordered; Isaac shot out beams from his eyes at Tori who ducked and the beams hit the Kelzak behind her. Tori kicked out the feet of the two Kelzaks holding her rolled backwards beside her friends.

"What is that thing?" Sabrina asked, as she looked over at he frightened Kelzaks

Dustin shook his head "I don't know," he said "but it looks nasty"

"Hey where's Shane?" Cam asked

"No idea!" Hunter responded, as he pulled a Kelzak away from Sabrina

**xXx**

As he and his brother spoke, Shane had left his backpack at the skate park where it was bleeping noisly for all to hear alerting him to trouble. When he finally made it back, he pulled out his morpher and sighed, picked up his backpack and took off Ninja streaking to the scene, where he failed to notice his brother, who had seen him run off and followed him.

Shane rounded a corner and came out at an outrageous scene; his friends were fighting the Kelzaks, Motodrone and a freaky looking lizard monster.

"Glad you could make it," Hunter said as he lifted his Thunder staff up, as Kelzaks attacked with their swords, Sabrina who was behind him kick-flipped the Kelzaks he was holding off as she turned to see Shane arrive; before she was pulled back into fighting "Join the party" Hunter finished

Shane nodded and pulled off his backpack, and threw it aside "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" he said, before morphing and rushing into battle, unknowingly noticing his brother who was watching from behind a pillar.

After dealing with a few pests, Shane turned to Isaac "You want to play rough?" he asked "Battlizer!" the armour appeared on his body before he jumped into the air and combined with the flight mode. He flew high into the sky, before coming back down "Full power!" he said as his lasers charged up, and he fired high voltage lasers at the Kelzaks, causing them to disappear with a spark.

"We're not finished," Motodrone growled before he and Isaac also disappeared

Shane touched down once more; as the rest of his friends rushed out to join him

"Shane, you rock" Tori said, coming to a stop in front of him

"Oh yeah," Dustin said happily, as he too arrived with Cam. Hunter, Blake and Sabrina coming to a halt behind and beside Tori.

_-Scene-_

After the battle, and the other rangers had left, Shane returned to the place where he had dropped his backpack and skateboard "Where's the -?" he questioned as he came up empty handed, he sighed thinking the worst.

Someone cleared their throat from behind him, and Shane turned to find his brother standing there holding his backpack; Shane froze. He knew his brother had seen everything "Is there something you want to tell me?" his brother asked. There was no point hiding the truth now.

_-Scene-_

"So, Lothor attacked the Wind Ninja Academy" Shane was saying as he explained the whole story of what had happened in the past few months to his brother "and Sensei passed on the ranger powers"

"Wow," his brother exclaimed "my baby brother is a Power Ranger – the red Power Ranger"

Shane smiled and nodded "Sometimes I don't believe it myself" he responded "hey, look you can't tell anybody about it, it's not even safe for you to know"

"Well, look, your secrets safe with me" his brother promised "Boy, I feel pretty stupid, I mean here I was telling you that you needed to be more responsible, and you're the one responsible for protecting the whole planet"

"Well," Shane started "im not a little kid anymore"

"No your not" his brother agreed "and im really proud of you"

Shane smiled up at his brother; he had been waiting to hear those words for a long time. He just didn't realize he had to become a ranger for his brother to actually say it.

**xXx**

"I've analysed the brainwaves of the people Isaac attacked," Cam said, as the other rangers crowded around him and the mainframe inside Ninja Ops "It seems the collar can harness the deepest fear"

"That's low," Tori spoke up "even for Lothor"

"We better make the repairs to the Thunder cycles," Hunter said

Sabrina smirked

"Yeah," Blake agreed looking across at Tori "Someone had a little accident"

The Blue ranger grinned and looked sheepishly as the others chuckled at her misfortune.

"Yeah, we'll go with you" Dustin said "some of us could use some practice"

Sabrina shook her head "One little spill and suddenly you're a road hazard?" she asked the Yellow ranger, as she followed the others out of Ninja Ops, meeting Shane at the door

"Hey," Hunter said, high-fiving the red ranger "see ya"

Shane nodded as he watched them leave "Yeah. Hey, uh, Sensei...can I talk to you? Alone?" he glanced at Cam.

The Samurai nodded "Im going," he said, getting up and following the others.

_-Scene-_

Everyone had left, Ninja Ops was empty except for him and Sensei "The thing is im kinda glad that he knows," the red ranger explained "for the first time in our lives, he respects me"

"Im sure he respects you for more than the fact that you are a Power Ranger," Sensei spoke

Shane twisted around the Cam's chair and sat down "Hey, no offence Sensei" he said "you really don't know my brother at all"

"And how well do you know your brother?" Sensei questioned

Shane sighed "Well, he's a lot older" the red ranger answered "growing up, was like we were in different families. So I guess we hardly knew each other at all"

"Don't you think you need to know someone before you can earn their respect?" Sensei asked

Shane sighed; for once he didn't have an answer.

**xXx**

"I mean, has he grown up" Shane's brother said over the phone to his parents, before looking up as Motodrone and Isaac appeared in front of him "I'll have to call you back"

"I hate cellphones," Motodrone said, firing a laser at the cell phone in his hand and destroying it instantly. Suddenly everyone around them starting screaming and running away as Isaac locked one of his fear collars around Shane's brothers neck.

Just at that moment Shane appeared "Porter!" he yelled, turning to Motodrone and Isaac "my brother has nothing to do with us!"

"But you do Power Ranger" Motodrone growled "attack!" and as Isaac fired lasers at Shane, he dodged and morphed.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" he yelled, and once morphed pulled out his Ninja Sword so that he could fight Isaac on what he believed to be the same wavelength. As Shane and Isaac fought, Motodrone moved forward and caught hold of Porter.

"Come with me," he ordered as Porter withered around as his fear was unleashed before his eyes only

"Hey!" Shane yelled "let him go!" and he fought of Isaac and run towards Motodrone and his brother. Motodrone pulled off his robe and threw it at Shane, as his world went black for a few moments, once he had successfully removed the robe; he spotted Isaac firing lasers at his brother and effectively pushed him aside, with a great consequence. One of the fear collars had been locked around his neck, bringing forth his own fear.

_-Nightmare-_

_In his nightmare, Shane was sitting in a fettle position on the floor rocking back and forth as his brother whispered in his ear._

"_You're a disgrace to this family! You've let us all down! Im so disappointed in you_

"_No," Shane murmured, "NOOO!"_

_-Nightmare-_

"NOOO!" Shane yelled out, in the real world as he held his head as his fears took control, Motodrone and Isaac laughed at his futile attempts to break free, before being blasted backwards by a number of lasers as the other rangers appeared. With Tori on the back of Blake and Dustin on the back of Hunter, as Sabrina flamed in before them.

"Yeah!" Dustin cheered, as the others came to a stop

"We might be too late," Tori said, as she dropped to her knees beside Shane who was groaning in fear "Shane?" suddenly tentacles wrapped around hers and Dustin wrists as Isaac pulled them up and effectively attacked collars to them too. Before throwing them aside.

Sabrina gasped "Tori!" she called out to her friend as she raced forward; she jumped over the blue ranger and fired a series of Fireballs at Isaac "Stay. Away. From. My. Friends!" she said, throwing out fireballs after every words, she then landed in front of her friends before a collar was attached to her neck.

"NO!" Sabrina cried, as her image clouded and she was thrown into a Nightmare.

_-Nightmare-_

"_Please," Tori cried as she sat in the middle of a room on a stool and covered with a black silk cloth "please, don't cut my hair. Please not my hair!"_

_Invisible hands came out of nowhere each holding scissors as they attacked her blonde hair. She screamed and cried in vain as she tried to stop them but it was no use._

_-Nightmare-_

_Meanwhile Dustin found himself in his motocross gear and floating in midair, when he started to fall he started to panic. "No, no im falling" he said, but all he could think about was getting hurt._

"_Please" he pleaded "don't let me fall"_

_But every time the ground came closer, the further away it became. And he started to panic all over again._

_-Nightmare-_

_Hunter's body was lying in front of her, his eyes wide open in fear. Shane, Tori, Dustin, Cam, Blake, Tommy and Hayley lay in front of her. All slumped together, their eyes were empty and full of fear._

_"Im going to destroy you!" she yelled, tears blurring her vision_

_There was a cackle, and a soft whisper in her ear "You cant do that!"_

_Sabrina spun around and came face to face with another figure, she backed away from it and her eyes narrowed "Why not?" she challenged, raising her hand as a fire ball flared to life._

_The figure laughed menacingly, and lowered her hood from her face, Sabrina gasped as she stumbled backwards, it was like looking in a mirror. Sabrina was staring back at her. It was like having an identical twin, but instead of blue eyes, this one had pools of gold for eyes and flames danced happily within them._

_"Because I am you!" she whispered harshly._

_-Nightmare-_

Hunter and Blake were the only two left to fight the monster they rode up the steps outside the city library towards Isaac and rounded him once more on their bikes.

They were about to attack when Motodrone appeared out of nowhere and attacked; the Thunder rangers rode away from him back down the steps but were hit by two of Motodrone's lasers and knocked cleanly off their bikes.

Just as they were making it back to their feet; Isaac grew tall

"Enough messing around," Hunter said and he produced his blaster followed closely by Blake, they fired at the monster, who opened his mouth and sucked them up.

_-Scene-_

"Aww man," Hunter and Blake complained from inside the belly of the beast, it wasn't an enjoyable place and consisted of disgusting blue gunge that they were stuck too.

"This is disgusting," Blake said, from beside his brother as he struggled

**xXx**

"I've got to help them!" Cam said as he watched the destruction take place on the screen inside Ninja Ops; Sabrina, Shane, Dustin and Tori were all being attacked by their fears, and Hunter and Blake had been captured by Isaac.

"Wait son," Sensei ordered "you must first finish the project you have been working on; it is the only thing powerful enough to destroy Isaac and free the rangers from his power"

"I found a periodic gap in his brainwaves," Cam explained "if only I can get them to believe that the fears aren't real, maybe they can fight it long enough for me to get there"

"An excellent suggestion," Sensei said "I will use my telepathic Ninja powers to assist the rangers. And he closed his eyes.

**xXx**

Meanwhile out in the field, Shane, Tori, Dustin and Sabrina continued to face their fears as they started to become worse and worse.

_-Nightmare-_

"_You're a disgrace to this family, Shane!" Porter yelled, "You've let us all down! I am so disappointed!"_

_Shane shook his head as he continued to rock back and forth on the floor_

"_**Face your fear Shane," **__Sensei's voice rang out in his head __**"Believe in yourself and you will have nothing to fear"**_

"_I hear you Sensei," Shane said, before turning to his brother, "I am proud of who I am!"_

_Porter stared at him for a moment before backing away, signalling the end of the nightmare_

_-Nightmare-_

Shane looked up as he came back to reality "Nothing can scare me now" he said as he stood and looked around to see the rest of his team on the ground.

"Guys," he said as he run to the other's sides "be strong. Listen to Sensei – remember you have nothing to fear, but fear itself"

"**Face your fears,"** Sensei said to Tori, Dustin and Sabrina **"Believe in yourself and you will have nothing to fear"**

The Blue and Yellow Wind rangers pushed themselves to their feet as the nightmare worlds disappeared.

_-Nightmare-_

_Sabrina sat in the centre of the room, her legs hugged up close to her chest and she rocked back and forth muttering to herself, the dead bodies of her family and friends lay around her._

_"Im not evil..."_

_**But you are **__something inside her head hissed_

_"Im good!" she mumbled weakly to her reflection_

_**Are you? Deep inside, are you really good? You have a demon trapped inside you. Just how good are you?**_

_A mirror appeared in front of the red head, who gasped as her reflection stared back at her, her eyes werent blue they were gold. She watched in horror as her reflection smirked at her and gently reached out to touch the smooth glass of the mirror, the fingers slipping right through and climbing out._

_**Face your fears, Sabrina...believe in yourself, you have nothing to fear.**_

_Sabrina frowned as she looked up at the sound of her Sensei's voice, she processed his words and smiled, looking up at the mirror "I am not evil!" she yelled "I am good! And I will prove it!"_

_A fireball flamed in her hand and she threw it at the mirror which shattered._

_-Nightmare-_

Sabrina gasped as she pushed herself up and stumbled Dustin and Shane catching her before she fell backwards completely, but before anyone could make sure she was okay Cam's voice sounded over the morphers "_Okay guys, you may have broken Isaac's spell, but to be completely free of the collars you must destroy Isaac. Use the Zords to distract him, until I get there"_

"Okay, Cam" Shane said

"_Sabrina, you must use your powers to get inside the belly of the beast,"_ Cam spoke once more "_It's the only way to get Hunter and Blake"_

Sabrina nodded "Right!" she turned to Tori "Want to go for ride?"

The blue ranger nodded and turned to Shane and Dustin "You think you can distract him while we go in?"

The two boys nodded and took to the Zords, as Sabrina and Tori headed to a near-by rooftop the red head gripping Tori's wrist. Finally the Wind Megazord caught hold of the beast and Shane held open the mouth. "Sabrina! Do it!" he yelled

Sabrina nodded and flamed out with her friend

"Their in!" Dustin said, once the two had disappeared

**xXx**

Tori and Sabrina stepped out of the flames inside the belly of Isaac, as they looked around the awful slimy place. "Eww!" the two girls complained

"What has this guy been eating?" Tori asked

Sabrina shook her head "I don't know! Let's just find the guys and get out of here!"

There was a groan from beside them and they turned to see Hunter and Blake hanging from the wall "Look, there they are!" Tori pointed

"Hunter!" Sabrina cried, racing forward so she was standing beside the Crimson ranger, she frowned when he didnt respond before turning to Tori "How do we get them down?"

Tori smirked at Sabrina's reaction to the Crimson ranger's condition, before motioning for her to back up "Ninja Beams!" the Blue ranger shouted, firing off blue beams as Hunter and Blake fell to the floor. "Blake!" she cried running to Blake's side instantly, as Sabrina fell to her knees beside Hunter.

"Come on," Sabrina said "Hunter!"

Hunter moved slowly "Sabrina?" he questioned looking up at the Phoenix ranger, who wrapped her arm around him and helped him to his feet

"Blake, are you alright?" Tori asked, helping the Navy ranger up

"Yeah, I think so" he answered, before they all stumbled as Isaac took a beating from outside

_"Guys!"_ Shane yelled over the morphers "_Get out of there!"_

Sabrina raised her morpher to her helmet "You have to open his mouth!" she told him "I can't flame us without an opening!"

"_I'll try,"_

The four rangers inside the belly of the beast readied themselves for confirmation. Sabrina lay her head against Hunter's chest as she held her arm around him, her other hand touching Tori's shoulder as the Blue ranger held Blake firmly too.

_"Go!"_ Dustin called over the morphers

Sabrina closed her eyes in concentration as flames wrapped around her and the other three and they disappeared, the flames erupted from the mouth of the beast as the four rangers reappeared on the building. Hunter and Blake stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground and pulling the girls with them. Sabrina laughed softly, before her face turned Crimson as she realized she had landed on top of Hunter. Pushing herself up, the four of them turned to see the Wind Megazord take another beating from Isaac and stumble backwards, as the monster trampled towards it, only to stumble as Cam fired lasers at him.

"Right on time dude," Shane called to the Samurai

"You're welcome!" Cam responded

Hunter turned to the others "Our turn!" he said

"Not without us!" Dustin said turning to Tori and Sabrina

The girls nodded "Yeah!" they said, as the Blue and Yellow rangers entered the Storm Megazord, as the Thunder Megazord appeared beside the others. There was a screech and Sabrina flew into view in the Phoenix Zord.

"Check this out!" Cam said, as he uploaded four separate power disks,

Shane took his "Sweet," he said

"Alright!" Hunter said from his Zord

"Thanks," Sabrina said, inspecting the disk "But..."

Cam appeared on the panel inside the Phoenix Zord "Sabrina, you see the mechanism beside you?"

"Yeah," Sabrina said, turning to the circular machine beside her

"Place the disk on the top and turn the handle," Cam explained "You'll be able to combine your Zord with our Megazords...after all, you are the Ninja Firebird"

A smile graced Sabrina's face as a soft chuckle escaped her lips "Whatever you say..." she responded, inserting her power disk as expected and turned the dial just like Shane, Hunter and Cam had done.

"Initiating Hurricane Megazord!" Cam commanded, and the three Megazords merged together to form one; as the Phoenix Zord inserted its self as the head of the Zord. On the inside, the rangers all lined up in front and behind one another in the head.

"Hurricane Megazord!" they yelled together

The seating arrangements were planned according to teams; in the front were the Wind rangers, in the middle, sitting alone was Sabrina and behind her were Hunter, Blake and Cam.

Isaac's eyes blinked and the collars re-activated around the Wind rangers and Sabrina.

"Im losing it!" Tori yelled

"Argh!" Dustin shouted "Im falling!"

"No!" Sabrina cried

Shane groaned from up front "Believe in yourselves!"

"We're trying, man!" Dustin retorted

Isaac attacked, but the rangers deflected the attack and threw him backwards; he flipped over and landed on his feet before throwing blue lasers at the rangers which were deflected also, thanks to Cam.

"Let's show him some real power!" Hunter said,

"Typhoon power!" the seven rangers yelled, as the star on the front of their Zords started to spin wildly and a tornado erupted from them, it caught Isaac and lifted him into the air, where he exploded.

The nightmare collars around the rangers necks disappeared the moment Isaac was destroyed, and the rangers figured that the people in Blue Bay Harbour who had been affected had the same result.

**xXx**

At the end of the day, Porter and Shane were at the skate park, Porter had decided to believe in his brother and let him just be a kid, there was plenty of time to worry about growing up after he had saved the world and everything. So he was found sitting on the edge of the ramp watching his brother skate passed.

"Whoo," he said clapping as Shane came to a stop beside him

"Hey, what?" Shane asked "Skateboarding is just for losers anymore?"

"Hey, well you know there isn't much –" Porter started but Shane cut him off

"Uh, don't go there" the red ranger warned

Porter laughed "Hey, if you like it, then that's good enough for me"

"Thanks," Shane said "you know, your opinion is important to me. I just wished her could have seen eye to eye, without the eye thing"

Porter smiled and nodded "Do you know what I saw, when I was wearing that disgusting contraption?" he asked his brother "see my biggest fear was seeing you unhappy, and I thought just because you weren't living life my way, you couldn't be happy. But you've shown me, that you can live your life your own way, and, uh, and im really proud of you"

Shane smiled

"and not just because you're a, uh –" Porter trailed off

Shane stopped him and smiled "Thanks," he said, the high-fived and hugged. Just like brothers should have.

"Oh, hey, uh" Shane said, coming out of the moment and taking off his helmet "you want to, uh, give skateboarding a go?"

"Okay, maybe just this once" Porter said, not like he had a choice, but when he attempted to ride he fell off almost immediately cause Shane to laugh at him.

**xXx**

Sabrina frowned as she entered Ninja Ops that evening to find her mother and Uncle Tommy standing there, they had been conversing with Sensei and another red headed woman when she had entered. The other rangers were also there, Blake and Hunter casting suspicious glances over at the other red head, and it was obvious they knew her from somewhere. "What's going on?" Sabrina asked, making herself known. Her mother and uncle looked up, as Hayley moved across the room and hugged her daughter tightly.

"We know," she told Sabrina who looked confused "about your nightmares"

"Oh," Sabrina responded, as she looked away from her mother

Hayley frowned "Why didnt you tell me Sabrina?"

"Because I didnt want you to worry about me,"

Sensei cleared his throat and Sabrina turned her attention to him "Sabrina, this is Leanne Omino, she has agreed to help you master the Firebird"

"No!" she said, startling everyone in the room. This was the first time Sabrina had said 'no' to Sensei "I don't want to Master the Firebird!" she told them all, before turning to Leanne "If you can help control the Firebird, then I'll be happy to learn from you...but I don't want to master it!"

Leanne frowned "May I ask why?" she asked

"Because someone once told me..." she glanced up at her uncle Tommy as she spoke "Absolute Power corrupts"

The whole room frowned before realization dawned as Sabrina's message sunk in. Leanne nodded once "Okay," she said "your training starts tomorrow..."

"Okay," Sabrina agreed, she then turned to her friends and frowned as they all sent her looks, she knew what they were thinking...why hadnt she told them about her Nightmares? Why hadnt she turned to them for help? The answer was simple...she thought she could handle it and she didnt want them to worry about her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update; to be honest with you, I really haven't had the head to write this past couple of days. Alot has been going on and I've just been really tired. So I hope you will accept my deepest apologies when I say 'Im am truly very sorry for not updating'.**

**Just adding a message here to an anonymous reviewer (you know who you are) you asked me to change this story in a one-shot called 'The Power of Fire' well if you would check my summaries that is on my page, you will see after the 'Operation Overdrive' in The Phoenix Series and just before 'Jungle Fury' you will see that I have a story coming out that is in fact called 'The Power of Fire' so please be patient, and wait for me to upload.**

**Review (Please)**

**~*Kara*~**


	36. General Deception Part I

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Would the Anonymous reviewer who keeps asking me ridiculous questions; please stop copying and pasting a selection of my chapters into reviews. I am quite aware of what I have written thank you very much. I post these stories so people can see my take on the show; not so I can have people copy and past my chapters back to me. I will take off the anonymous reviewing, but I don't want to because there are some Anonymous reviewers out there that I love hearing off.**

**I am also aware of what Chapters I have left to write.**

**Thank you. On with the story.**

* * *

**General Deception**

**Part 1**

* * *

Sabrina shook her head and run a hand through her hair as she collapsed backwards onto the soft mattress of her bed; she had just returned from Ninja Ops after several hours of practicing with Leanne. She never realized how difficult training was, normally she was okay after training with Cam, and since she had faced her nightmares she had been having a few hours sleep during the night. No nightmares had plaque her after Isaac had made her face them. So maybe Lothor had helped her out in some small way, despite the fact that he still wanted her powers to take over the world.

With a heavy sigh the red head closed her eyes as she started to feel tired, the house was silent her mother and uncle Tommy had left early that morning, Hayley had gone with him up to Reefside for the day after making sure that Sabrina was going to be okay at home alone. Once the younger red head and promised her mother that she was going to be with her friends all day, Hayley had breathed in relief and gone, ever since she had been kidnapped Hayley had been scared to leave Sabrina home alone in fear that her ex-boyfriend; Sabrina's father would somehow escape and return to try and take Sabrina again.

As she lay there, her body becoming heavier as sleep started to take over Sabrina's cell phone rang loudly startling the poor girl and waking her up once more. With a low groan the red head reached for her cell which was on the bedside table, she checked the ID to see she had a message of Tori, asking where she was. Then it hit her, today the boys were going camping and Tori wanted company while she was being the good friend and driving them out to their campsite. Deciding not to let her friend down, Sabrina pushed herself off the bed, changed quickly into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and pulled on a pair of flip-flops; she threw her hair up into a messy ponytail, before taking off once more. This time heading towards Storm Charges.

_-Scene-_

"...how are we going to watch the super cross tomorrow?" Dustin asked, as Sabrina came to a halt beside the blue van behind Tori, the red head clutched her side as a stitch started to take place and wind itself up her side. She leaned against the front of the van, and breathed in short breaths as the stitch started to disappear.

"You're not supposed to watch the super cross Dustin," she pointed out, causing Tori to jump slightly "Sorry" she apologized to the blonde, who turned around

Tori frowned and took in her friend "are you okay?" she asked "you looked wrecked"

"I am" Sabrina answered "I've only just come from training; I made it home and was inches from sleep when you text"

"Oh, im sorry" Tori apologized "You don't have to come you know, you can go back home and get some rest. You look like you really need it"

Sabrina shook her head "Nah, I'll be okay. If I fall asleep, I'll use one of the guys as a pillow"

Tori chuckled and nodded turning back to the boys as they appeared. Shane carrying a portable generator and sliding it into the back of the van before climbing in; Sabrina and Blake climbing into the front beside her. If Sabrina were to fall asleep it was Blake who was going to be her pillow.

**xXx**

They were on the road, leading to the camp site. All was quiet and Sabrina was nodding off slowly, her head lowering as her chin rested on her chest. Tori glanced sideways at her and nudged her slightly with her elbow to wake her up "Sabrina, why don't you go sit in the back?" she asked "At least if you fall asleep, you'll be comfortable"

"No," Sabrina grumbled, shaking her head "im okay..."

Tori and Blake exchanged looks as Sabrina stared out of the window, before seconds later she was once again on her way to sleep. "Sabrina!" Tori said, causing the red head to jump.

"Okay, fine..." Sabrina grumbled "Geeze woman! You didnt have to yell!" and she flamed out, only to flame back in seconds later beside Hunter in the back "Happy?" she asked Tori, who nodded from the front of the van. The van became silent once more, and just like before Sabrina gave in to temptation and her eyes started to close. She fell sideways slightly, her head falling onto Hunter's chest as she curled up beside him.

The others chuckled at her, as Hunter glanced down at her "Comfy bro?" Blake asked with a smirk

"Shut up!" Hunter grumbled, hiding the blush that rose in his face

As Sabrina slept peacefully, Dustin had restored to striking up a conversation "Hey, have you guys ever wondered why the sky is blue?" he asked "and not see through?"

The others frowned "No," Tori answered

"Not me," Hunter responded shaking his head

"I mean it's just air, right?" Dustin asked "it should be see through"

Shane shook his head "Dude, im the air guy, you know Power of Air?" he stated "Why don't you worry about why the dirt is brown"

"Okay," Dustin said, holding his hands up in defence with a slight chuckle "I was just asking"

In the back Sabrina shifted slightly as she curled her hand around in Hunter's shirt as the van continued onwards; the Crimson ranger looked down at her and smiled slightly at how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping.

_-Scene-_

As the journey progressed, the conversations changed rapidly that it was difficult to keep track of how many conversations the rangers had even had as they continued onwards. Throughout it all, Sabrina slept. Training must have been intense because the poor red head was shattered, Tori felt horrible for texting her back at Storm Charges and waking her up; she should have guessed Sabrina would have been tired but she also knew the red head wouldnt break a promise, that's what made her feel worse. Sabrina was put off on her sleep just to come on this road trip to drop the guys off just to keep her company.

"Uh oh," the blonde suddenly frowned as she spotted trouble ahead, a young girl in rock climbing gear was standing on the side of the road waving passing cars down "This does not look good" she said as she started to pull over

Dustin frowned "Last time we pulled over onto the side of the road, our school got sucked into the air" he pointed out

But Tori didnt listen and stopped the car as the young girl leaned on the front of it. As the side door banged open, Sabrina awoke with a start, jumping up and effectively knocking her head on the roof of the van "Ouch!" she grumbled, rubbing her head as she slid out of the van with Hunter beside her.

The Crimson ranger chuckled at her, before she thumped him in the stomach "Ouch!" he said, turning to her "what was that for?"

"For laughing at me!" she told him, rounding the van and coming to a stop beside the others. Hunter behind her.

The girl looked around at them all "It's my friend," she told Tori "we need help! Do you guys have a rope?"

"You'd didnt happen to pack a rope with the CD player and the Laptop did you?" Tori asked turning to the boys

Shane nodded "You know as a matter of fact, I did" and he and Hunter rushed off to get the rope. Sabrina frowned at the girl before her, pushing her hands into the pockets on the back of her jeans, before looking up as Hunter and Shane returned.

"Where's you're friend," Sabrina asked

The girl motioned for them to follow her as she led them back to the site which was crowded with people, also clad in rock climbing gear. "We were absailing," the girl informed them "and her rope broke"

Shane knelt down and looked over the cliff at the second girl

"Hang on!" Shane shouted down to the second girl

Sabrina frowned "Lower me down," she said turning to the guys "Im the lightest"

Shane and Hunter nodded, as they fell back pulling Sabrina with them, Blake and Dustin joined them also as Tori reassured the first girl that everything was going to be okay. "Alright," Shane said "We should be ready to bail and go into ranger mode, if anything goes wrong"

The others nodded; Sabrina then took the bag of gear the boys had with them and geared. Once she was ready, Hunter appeared in her line of view and threaded the rope through the belt on her waist and tied it tightly so it couldnt come loose "You sure you want to do this?" he asked "Other than you...Blake's the lightest, we could lower him down"

"No, its cool," Sabrina reassured him "I don't mind" she looked up and found concern for her evident on his face and in his eyes. She smiled "I'll be fine Hunter," she promised "you just make sure the rope doesnt slip or something"

He nodded, as he threw the last of the rope to Shane to tire it around a rock formation behind him, as Hunter and Sabrina approached the edge of the cliff, the red head held Hunter's wrist as she turned her back on the cliff and looked up at the guys who were tying her rope safely.

"Okay," Dustin confirmed "we're good to go"

"Check," Hunter added, turning back to Sabrina "Good luck"

She nodded once and started to lower herself over the cliff, once she had left the ledge she pushed herself away from the wall and jumped down multiple times until she reached the stranded girl who was clinging to her rope, for dear life. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking like a leaf.

"Hey," Sabrina said when she reached the teen. "You're doing great" the girl whimpered and didnt look up "Dont worry. Im gonna get you out of here, alright?" But the answer she received wasnt one she expected, the girl glowed and her head snapped up as her eyes glowed red before she dematerialized into that of a Kelzak "Woah!" Sabrina cried, as she pulled back quickly and tried to put as much space between her and the Kelzak as possible. "Damn it!" they'd been played.

_-Scene-_

Back up on the top of the cliff, the rope sustaining Sabrina had started to slip from his its knot; Shane was kneeling by the edge checking on the small red head as she was still down helping the second girl. The red ranger nodded the slip in the rope and placed his hand on it "It's slipping!" he called back over his shoulder to the others.

Hunter pulled away from the second girl and kneeled on the edge as she looked over the side at the red head below "Sabrina!" he shouted down to her "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," the girl behind them said, as the rangers turned to in confusion she transformed into a Kelzak fury, and pushed the remaining rangers beside her towards Hunter and Shane.

"I so did not see that coming," Tori said, falling into a defensive position beside Blake

Zurgane appeared "That's what I was hoping," he said "Attack!"

The Kelzaks swarmed forward

Dustin and Hunter flipped over the wooden post which held the second girls rope and into the mass of red that were the Kelzak furies. The rangers blocked and attacked to avoid any hits from the attacking Kelzaks. Hunter blocked an attack from a Kelzak, before noticing Sabrina's rope was slipping more and more, he rushed forward and leaned over to check on the red head. "Sabrina!" he yelled over the chaos.

_-Scene-_

Sabrina meanwhile, was having a little trouble fighting and holding onto her rope so she didnt fall to her death, the Kelzak in front of her attacked each time with its sword, as Sabrina jumped sideways to avoid getting hit; the small red sword connected with her rope as she tilted backwards from losing her balance as her rope quivered as it tried to sustain her, but the Kelzak struck again and the rope snapped as Sabrina fell towards the ground below.

"No!" Hunter yelled, as he watched Sabrina fall and knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

There was a blaze of fire and Sabrina morphed, as she flipped over and sighed before looking back up. Hunter had disappeared, she had heard him scream and knowing he was worried about her made her smile. The Kelzak that had tried to kill her was looking down at her; she glared up at him through her visor and threw a fireball at him knocking it off balance. A flame then surrounded her and she disappeared, reappearing in front of the others as the Kelzak furies swarmed around them. A bright flame appeared in front of the others and Sabrina stepped out "Back off!" she hissed, spreading her arms protectively "You guys okay?" she asked over her shoulder

"Never better," Shane answered "I think it's time we cleaned up these clowns"

The others nodded

"Ready?"

"Ready?"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

They morphed

"Attack!" Zurgane ordered

As the Rangers split up, Sabrina headed for Zurgane as she twirled her Fire staff over head and the connected it with the side of the General. Kelzaks pulled her back as she flipped over, sweeping the

The first pair to take on the Kelzaks was Tori and Blake; the Blue and Navy rangers flipped over one another as Blake created a star shape with his Thunder staff and threw off lasers at the Kelzaks, as Tori blocked attacks with her Ninja Sword.

"Ninja Sword, gold!" the blue ranger commanded "Power up!" and she struck it across the ground sending a ripple effect towards the Kelzaks.

_-Scene-_

Hunter and Sabrina were fighting a few yards away; Sabrina twirled her staff around as she landed in front of the Kelzaks. She rolled across the ground and slashed upwards before sweeping the feet out from underneath another set of Kelzaks. Hunter had rendered a Kelzak onto its knees as the Kelzaks attacked him, Sabrina looked up and threw off a series of Fireballs knocking the Kelzaks away from Hunter, as the Crimson ranger ducked under another attack before flipping the Kelzak over him before turning to Sabrina and nodding.

"You okay?" she asked him

He nodded "You?"

"Never better," she answered, and the two jumped back into battle.

_-Scene-_

"Ninja Sword Gold!" Dustin commanded, as the Kelzaks forced him down on to his knees, there was a spark as the little red demons flew backwards. Dustin then got back to his feet "Power up!" he commanded, as he started slashing his way through Kelzaks, as they exploded.

_-Scene-_

The rest of the swarmed towards Shane, as he slashed through them and crossed blades with Zurgane; before being thrown backwards and rolling across the ground. "You want to play rough?" Shane asked "Battlizer!" and the armour appeared on his body; as the Kelzaks attacked he jumped into the air and the flight mode attached itself to him.

"Flight mode," Shane yelled "Lasers engaged" and he fired golden lasers at the little red demons.

**xXx**

"God, parents raise you to help out whenever you can; but you find it almost impossible these days especially since Kelzaks can morph into humans in distress!" Sabrina rambled as she followed behind the others back to the van, they had just returned from the battle with Zurgane and the Kelzaks. Lothor made it impossible to figure out the difference between real humans and Kelzaks, how were they supposed to know if someone really needed help or if they were gonna be pulled into a battle at any given moment "Not to mention we never get any free time!"

"Okay, Sensei" Shane said as he returned behind the rest of them

Dustin looked up at the red ranger "So, do we camp?" he asked

Shane shrugged "We camp!" he said with a wide grin

"I still don't know how you can call it camping," Tori said, as she pushed off the front of the van and headed for the drivers side of the door. Sabrina pulled open the side door and jumped in, closely followed by the others.

"Tori, don't say anything until you experience it"

"Im not experiencing anything" Tori said "im just dropping you guys off and then im out of there"

Hunter climbed into the back of the van and took his seat beside Sabrina once more "What about you?" he asked "You gonna stay?"

Sabrina frowned and shook her head "Nah, im okay"

"Have you ever been camping?" Shane asked

"Of course!" Sabrina exclaimed "Maybe never camped out in a forest or anything, but i've camped out at the beach. I mean im from Miami, mostly everything is done on the beach; you should see the beaches during Spring Break"

**xXx**

Finally; after an exhilarating morning the Rangers reached their destination; as the guys set up what Tori and Sabrina assumed were the tents, the two girls unloaded the van of the items. It took them both at least half an hour before the van was completely empty. Sabrina placed down the generator she had been carrying before heading back to the van to get the last of the cases. "And that is the last of it," she said, dropping the case down onto the dirt floor, and looked up at Tori's voice.

"You call this camping?" the blue ranger asked

Shane who had just appeared out of the 'tent' smiled "Here's the TV boys," he said, setting up the TV in front of the others "Now this; is the life" he added turning to the girls who were watching them in confusion.

"This isn't camping," Sabrina pointed out "this is a resort"

Tori nodded "All you need now is a waterslide,"

"Now that would be cool" Dustin said through a mouth of chips; before catching the remote that Shane had tossed at him. He turned on the TV so the Motocross appeared.

Hunter looked up from behind the others "Hey, anyone want to order pizza?" he asked

"Yeah," Blake agreed "But none of that Ham and Pineapple stuff"

"Fine," Hunter grumbled, reaching for his cell phone "Oh, no signal; looks like we're having hamburgers"

Dustin frowned and looked around "Where's the fridge?" he asked

Sabrina and Tori exchanged looks, the guys may have well have stayed at home and camped out in their own backyards or something. "I think you guys are missing the point," Sabrina inputted

"The point is to have fun," Blake answered "You two sure you don't want to stay?"

Tori shook her head "Thanks, but we gotta get back. Cam needs some help at Ninja Ops" she and Sabrina headed to the van "But we'll be back to pick you guys up, day after tomorrow"

"See ya," Sabrina shouted as she jumped up into the van

The boys looked up "See ya, girls" they answered

Tori got into the van beside Sabrina and started the engine, but as she tried to move it the wheels wouldnt budge; leaning out of the window the two girls found the problem the van had been parked in wet mud and had slowly sunk down; probably by the density of the luggage it had once held. "Oh great," Tori mumbled, before looking across Sabrina at the guys "Uh, guys? A little help?" she asked.

The boys agreed to help and moved to the back of the van; as they put all their weight into pushing the van out of the mud Tori started the engine and navigated the wheel; as the engine accelerated, mud was spurted up from underneath the wheels and caked the boys from head to foot; soon the van moved forward and Tori spun around as Sabrina screamed.

"Tori!" the red head shouted "Look out!"

The van lurched forward and collided with the generator; the fan, the TV and anything else that needed electricity automatically shut down "Uh-oh..." Tori murmured, looking around at Sabrina who was staring wide-eyed out of the window at the boys who had appeared in front of the window caked from head to toe in mud.

"Yeah," she strained her words "Uh-oh"

_-Scene-_

"Oh man," Dustin complained, an hour later as he exited the 'tent' and approached Sabrina and Tori who were sitting on the bank near the stream, Sabrina was throwing a fireball back and forth her hands trying to entertain herself; her cell reception was extremely bad out here and she was bored. The only enlightenment she had had was when the boys were caked in mud, but in retrospect for the boys she hadnt laughed at them; despite wanting too so badly. "I haven't had that much mud in my eyes, since I run out of tear-offs last week"

Tori looked up and picked herself up from the ground as she faced them "You guys, im so sorry about you're generator"

"Oh, it's not your fault" Blake said, "things happen"

Sabrina grinned "How was the shower?" she asked

"Uh, you could say it was refreshing," Shane answered

Hunter leaned forward "But cold; would be more accurate" he explained

The red head threw him a grin, as he glared playfully at her "A little cold water never hurt anyone," she pointed out

"I know this doesnt exactly make it up to you," Tori spoke once more "but your burgers are on the grill and you're soda's are cooling in the stream"

"Hey, it sounds good to me" Blake said, lifting the lid of the grill "You're forgiven"

Tori grinned at him as he grinned back. Sabrina, who was standing behind the blonde grinned and formed a small heart with her fingers, earning chuckles from Dustin, Shane and Hunter. But when Tori turned in her direction she dropped her hands and feigned innocence.

Suddenly there was a disturbance and the rangers looked up in time to see two blurs descend to Earth; "Come on!" Shane said, leading the way towards the landing site. Tori clipped Sabrina across the shoulder as they followed.

"What was that for?" the red head asked

Tori shook her head "You know what it was for," she pointed out

Sabrina grinned "Admit it Tor; you know it's true"

"I'll admit my truths," the blonde said "when you admit yours"

The red head glared "I hate you!"

_-Scene-_

Skidding to a halt beside Shane, Sabrina and Tori looked up as they noticed the blurs were in fact Shimazu and Vexacus sent to Earth from Lothor's ship. What did they want this time? Obviously to cause destruction. What was one day without trouble in Lothor's opinion?

"I thought I smelled garbage!" Hunter said,

Vexacus laughed evilly "We'll see who gets trashed," he growled

"Hey no offence," Shane said "but you two don't seem like the outdoor types"

"We're not," Vexacus answered "We're just here to watch your ultimate demise"

Tori frowned "Dont you mean cause our ultimate demise?"

"Okay," the shark responded "I like you're way better" and he fired off an energy beam; there was a flash of scarlet and a brightly lit flame wrapped itself around the rangers, shielding them from the blast and absorbing the energy.

"Tori," Sabrina said as the flame died and her eyes flickered a slight gold before returning to their natural blue "Please! Dont correct him!"

"Man, when you thought it was safe to have a day off!" Shane said irritably "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

Once morphed the rangers removed their selective weapons and jumped forward into battle; the Wind rangers facing off against Vexacus as the Thunders and Sabrina dealt with Shimazu. Shane was the last to touch down and therefore the first to attack but Vexacus was ready for him as he blocked and threw Shane aside unphazed by his attempt of attacking him. Tori spun into view, and slashed at Vexacus from the left, but the shark was having none of it as he hit the blue ranger in the back sending her tumbling to the ground behind him. Dustin was last, as he slashed at Vexacus with his Ninja sword; the shark caught the blade and twisted Dustin's hand and started pushing him backwards his blade in hand.

"Your sword cannot hurt me boy," Vexacus growled, as he tilted the sword to the side and then slashed at Dustin with his own sword. The yellow ranger hit the ground before flying back to his feet and staggering forward to attack once more; but Vexacus slashed at him multiple times and threw him aside before the Wind rangers regrouped.

"Come on guys," Shane commanded "let's put them together"

The joined the Sonic fin, the Hawk blaster and the Lion hammer together to create the Storm Striker and aimed it at Vexacus.

"Strike this," he growled facing the Wind rangers, he waved his hand as three bubbles flew out and exploded on impact with the rangers suits. They cried out and dropped the Storm Striker at their feet "You like spaghetti?" and the shark crossed his arms before throwing them out towards the rangers and attaching strings to them and lifted them into the air slamming them against one another before letting them drop like flies back to Earth.

Meanwhile, the Thunders and Sabrina werent having much luck with Shimazu; Sabrina flipped forward and slashed downwards with her Fire staff, but as soon as the staff came in contact with the clown, he caught the staff and twisted it. Sabrina cried out in pain, before she was thrown backwards landing with a thud as Shimazu towered over her "Pathetic little girl," he chided "You think you can beat me?"

There was a yell from above as Blake flipped over the red head and landed in front of Shimazu, his Navy antlers in his hand; he locked them around the clowns face but Shimazu laughed once more.

"Not this time," he said, punching Blake in the chest and shoulders as the Navy ranger faltered in his grasp; he raised his right arm to protect himself from Shimazu as the clown caught his wrist twisted it and sent the Navy ranger rolling to the ground in front of Sabrina.

Hunter stepped up in front of Blake and pulled out his Thunder staff "Thunder Staff! Tornado Star!" the Crimson ranger commanded as the staff changed into a star shaped weapon; the two Lightening rangers make it back to their feet and hurry towards Blake and Hunter as the Crimson ranger fires lasers at Shimazu who merely laughs before disappearing.

"What?" Sabrina demanded as Hunter pulled her back to her feet "Where did he go?"

Suddenly a giant head of Shimazu bore down upon them from above;

"Im so close to victory," the giant head said, flicking his snake like tongue out at the three rangers "I can't taste it"

"Are you getting licked?" the Crimson ranger asked, placing his hand on Sabrina's shoulder as she lay beside him.

The Wind rangers rejoined the others as they managed to get back to their feet to face Vexacus and Shimazu who had regrouped

"It seems you have met your match," Shimazu said, excitedly as he jumped around like an over-excited little kid in a toy store.

The rangers, each with their weapons drawn backed up away from the shark and clown, before green lasers hit them causing them to stumble and Cam to flip over his friends and landed in front of them.

"Cam!" Tori exclaimed

"I picked up something on the radar," Cam said over his shoulder to his fellow rangers "heading this way"

"What?" Shane asked as he reached Cam's side and grasped his shoulders, causing the green ranger to face him "worse than these two super freaks?"

"Yeah," Cam answered, pulling Shane's hands off of him "way worse"

"Hey," Vexacus rumbled from beside Shimazu "rangers, no body is worse than we are"

"I would have to agree," Shimazu said excitedly once more

Hunter growled and clenched his hand into a fist "No one messes up my weekend," he seethed, and the rangers put together their weapons.

"Thunder Storm Canon," they exclaimed

Shane glared through his fire "Ready?"

"FIRE!" Sabrina yelled

Shane pulled the trigger; as the energy ball soared towards Shimazu and Vexacus, before bouncing back; there was another brightly lit flame as it wrapped itself around the rangers once more. Exchanging looks they all turned to Sabrina as the flames on her suit glowed before dying completely and the flame disappeared. Despite absorbing the energy of the blast, Sabrina's legs buckled underneath her once the flame had disappeared.

"Sabrina!" Tori said, as Hunter caught the red head just before she hit the ground

"Im okay," the red head groaned

Suddenly the ground shook beneath everyone's feet, as Hunter lifted Sabrina back to her feet, but maintained a hold on her incase her legs buckled once more.

"What's that?" Shane asked, from the ground, looking up at the new Zord that could only belong to one person.

Zurgane.

"Its Zurgane," Cam said, recognizing the Zord

"Oh, not again" Shane complained

"Haven't you had enough failure for one day?" Shimazu asked, from the ground as he looked up at the new Zord

The rangers pushed themselves back to their feet and looked up at the new battle they were about to fight "Your on Zurgane" Shane said

"Yeah!" the others agreed

And they all jumped into the air as they Ninja streaked into their Zords, to form their respectable Megazords, and before long three high powered Megazords stood before Zurgane with the Phoenix perched on a mountain top near-by; the eyes of the Phoenix Zord were slightly dimmer than usual, showing that Sabrina had little to no energy to keep it active.

"Im waiting," Zurgane grumbled

"We haven't used this on in a while" Tori said from inside her Zord "Power Disk, locked and dropped!"

A red power sphere appeared out of the chest of the Storm Megazord and the star blazer appeared.

"Star blazer," the three wind rangers commanded, as they threw out the red star and two more attached themselves to Zurgane Zord before they exploded causing sparks to fly.

"That got him," Tori said

Hunter and Blake stepped in front of the Wind Megazord "This one's mine," Hunter said, placing his Power sphere in the machine beside "Power Sphere! Locked and dropped!"

"Sting blaster!" the Thunders yelled, as a stingray blaster appeared out of a power sphere and they fired it at Zurgane, who blocked the attack this time.

Cam was next, and the Samurai Star Megazord stepped up in front of the Thunders "I got one for you" the green ranger said "Locked and dropped!" a golden power sphere appeared outside of the green rangers Zord, as the bumblebee popped out of it. Cam caught the wire and threw it towards Zurgane, who deflected the attack.

"Now it's my turn," Zurgane growled as he crossed the arms of his Zord and fired lasers at the rangers seconds later.

There were six yells as the three Megazords hit the ground.

"Whoa," Shimazu said from the ground as he watched the tables turn in the Megazord battle

"Hmm," Vexacus murmured "interesting turn of events" he said

Zurgane watched the rangers Zords hit the ground with a thunderous result, he laughed evilly from inside his Zord "My victory is at hand" he growled, and more evil laughter filled his sword.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Once again sorry for the extremely late update; I will be honest with you people, I was being lazy when it came to writing this past week. I just couldnt have been bothered. Would just like to refer to the top Author's Note. But if I receive another stupid review from that certain reviewer who keeps using letters as a name and posting my chapter back to me I will take off the anonymous review tab. Please don't make me do that. But I will if you continue posting ridiculous reviews. Your spoiling it for other people as well as yourself; so if you haven't got anything to say about the chapter don't say anything; but **_**please**_** I cannot stress this enough **_**PLEASE**_** do not post my chapter or parts of my chapter back to me.**

**On that note thank you to all you other reviewers; I love hearing from you. You're truly amazing.**

**Next update should be out this week; I don't know when but I will try not to take so long this time. So close to the end now. Enjoy.**

**~*Kara*~**


	37. General Deception Part II

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Power Rangers. Such a shame, I wouldnt mind owning Hunter. :D**

* * *

**General Deception**

**Part 2**

* * *

Three Megazords hit the ground causing a chain reaction as thunderous rumbles lifted into the air; the ground shook violently causing the surrounding mountains and forests to quake from their cores. The mountain on which Sabrina was perched moved beneath the Firebird and small rocks fell from the formation and rolled down the ground below; Sabrina gasped thankful that they were way out in the forests and not inside the city, it would have been catastrophic if boulders and earthshakes rocked the city of Blue Bay.

"I thought we were going to get the credit," Shimazu complained from the ground beside Vexacus "All I see are the ranger Zords on the ground; that Firebird drained of energy, and Zurgane ready to take a bow"

"You worry too much," Vexacus said turning to the clown "If Zurgane takes a bow, it will be his final one!"

"I hope so," Shimazu responded "for our sakes!"

The foundation of the mountains shook once more as Zurgane moved further forward so that he was now right on top of the fallen Zords; he raised his sword like arm and brought it down towards the Wind Rangers;

"No!" Sabrina yelled from her Zord as she watched the soon-to-be destruction "I have to help them! Damnit why cant I make a Megazord!" she slammed her hands down on her control panel, she watched as Zurgane rose his arm further back ready to strike, before a small frown appeared on her face as something her mother used to tell her all the time growing up floated to mind.

**Memory**

_"I cant do it!" 9-year-old Sabrina Horizon complained as she hugged her legs closed to her chest and buried her head in her knees "They all make fun of me"_

_Hayley Horizon frowned and lowered herself down beside her daughter "What are you talking about?" she questioned "your a amazing soccer player"_

_"But they pick on me because im small," she protested "They say I dont belong on the field"_

_A chuckle escaped Hayley's lips as she pulled the little girl onto her lap, Sabrina had always been short for her age; but what she lacked in height she made up for in talent, speed and heart. "Remember sweetheart, you can do anything that you put you're mind too"_

**Memory**

"That's it!" the red head said, her head snapping up "Phoenix Megazord!"

There was a soft humming sound and the Phoenix Zord lifted into the air; it flew over the Zords and Zurgane before the exterior of the Zord started to change. Arms and Legs appeared, as the wings pushed backwards forming a sort of shield on the back; the head of the Phoenix also folded forwards into the chest as a head appeared; the streaks of gold flashed as the newly formed Phoenix Zord landed behind Zurgane, it was slightly smaller than the other Zords and Zurgane's Zord but if anyone really knew Sabrina they would have guessed it was like her in more ways than one.

"Transformation complete!" Sabrina laughed, as she realized she had done it. After the last few months of just having a Zord she had found the link to creating her own Megazord

"What?" Zurgane demanded coldly, as he turned to the new Phoenix Megazord "Impossible!"

The other rangers watched in amazement as Zurgane turned to Sabrina: "Anything's possible if you put your mind too it!" Sabrina responded "Oh, new buttons! I'll pick..." she pressed a shiny red button in front of her "...this one!" the arm of her Zord shifted once more, as a opening appeared and a fire cannon appeared "Cool! Prepare to eat flames!" she aimed the cannon at Zurgane and pressed a red button on her controls "Flame attack!"

A tornado of flames shot out of the cannon and attacked Zurgane, knocking him away from the fallen Megazords. Sabrina cut off the attack and moved forward, using the shoulder of her Zord to tackle Zurgane to the ground.

"Whoa," Shane breathed from his Megazord "Where did she get that mode, Cam?"

The Samurai shook his head, although no one could see him "I dont know!" he answered. The Rangers must have guessed he had given Sabrina some form of upgrade so she could create her own Megazord, but he was just as surprised as they were. He hadnt done this.

They turned back to Sabrina their eyes widening "Sabrina!" Tori yelled "Look out!"

"Huh?" the red head asked, turning back around

Zurgane's Zord had managed to pick itself up from the ground was ready to attack Sabrina; but before he had the chance he was blasted backwards by the Thunders; after which the Wind rangers intercepted with consecutive punches sending Zurgane crashing to the ground once more.

"You guys ready to finish this?" Cam asked, looking sideways at the other three Megazords

"Lets do it!" Shane said, as he moved forward slightly

Sabrina turned her new Megazord back into a Zord, "Yeah!" she agreed with the others "Locked and Dropped!" her Power Sphere disappeared, before seconds later the Tornado Megazord stood tall, the Ninja Firebird combing creating the head and its armour. The rangers attacked with a gust of high winds and Zurgane's Zord exploded.

"Good going guys!" Tori said, as the others cheered

Hunter laughed from the back "No more Zurgane!"

"I wouldnt be so sure," Cam said from behind Sabrina

The red head turned in her seat to face the Samurai "But we trashed his Zord!" she pointed out

Dustin nodded "Even if he got out, he's got nothing!"

"Something just doesnt seem right," Cam mumured "Go back to you're campsite," he added to the guys "I gotta check something out at Ninja Ops"

"We'll go with you," Tori said "we're so over the whole camping thing"

Sabrina nodded

"Let us know if you find anything" Shane stated

Cam nodded "I will, keep your eyes open out there"

"Dont worry," Shane told him, and the Megazords disappeared as Sabrina, Tori and Cam returned to Ops in the Samurai Chopper.

_-Scene-_

"Man, I dont know if I can sit out here and relax after all this stuff," Hunter complained as he and the guys walked back to their campsite; they were all complaining about the two attacks that had happened within seconds of one another, and how all they wanted were a few days peace and quiet. It was like they were even able to breathe anymore not since they had become rangers anyway. "I just need to chill out for a while"

Dustin nodded "I for one, need to fill my grill - Cheese Brugers here I come!"

"Pickles," Blake said suddenly "Tell me somebody brought Pickles; I cant have cheese burgers without pickles"

"Sure bro," Shane reassured the Navy ranger "I brought them"

The reached the clearing, where their campsite was before stopping short. It was a mess, someone or some_thing_ had ransacked the place "Oh no!" the boys exclaimed as they rushed forward, not only had the whole campsite been hit but the burgers were also gone.

"This is not happening!" Blake complained "This cannot be happening!"

Dustin sighed as he slammed the lid down on the grill "This whole nature thing is for the birds," he said "I say we bag it and go find some greasy fast food"

"Yeah, sure" Shane said turning to the Yellow ranger "Lets all take you car"

"Dude, you know I dont have a car" Dustin sighed

Blake folded his arms "This trip is turning out to be just one bad idea!"

"Oh come on guys," Shane inserted himself into conversation "we're Ninja's! Trained to use what's around us?" he picked up several empty containers from the ground "Havent you heard the saying '_When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade?'_

"Well," Dustin sighed, looking around "I dont see any Lemon trees around here, and between you and me, dude; Lemonade isnt going to do it for me right now"

Shane covered his mouth with his hands, as he shook his head at Dustin "It's a saying," he pointed out "Let's see what does grow around here" he threw a container at the Yellow ranger; then at Hunter and Blake. "Let's split up!" he added "And no one, comes back without any food"

"Alright," the three other boys agreed, before they all took off in different directions

**xXx**

Meanwhile back at Ninja Ops; Cam had set up the mainframe to search the surrounding area for any disturbances; Sabrina was behind him training with Leanne, as Tori sat on the table and watched. The two red heads were only sparring; Leanne wanted to see how well Sabrina's hand-eye co-ordination was in battle, what she didnt realize was that the Great Tommy Oliver was Sabrina's sparing teacher and partner when he was in town, so her skills came from a professional defender of Earth.

"It just doesnt seem logical," Cam mumured to himself, oblivious to the girls behind him

"Cam," Sensei spoke up "at times one must turn away from a problem, in order to find its solution"

Leanne looked up briefly from her sparring lesson "You're dad has a point, Cam" she said, before ducking under a high kick that Sabrina had delivered her way; she punched at the smaller red head, who caught her wrist and twisted it causing Leanne to flip over sideways, pulling Sabrina with her and push off with her fist sending the smaller girl stumbling backwards.

"I've turned everyway I know how," the Samurai explained "Im not even sure there is a problem!"

Just then the computer beeped, interrupting the sparring lesson going on Tori pushed herself off the chair and hurried to Cam's side as Leanne and Sabrina followed her. "What did you find?" Tori asked

"Im getting a weird energy reading," Cam explained to the two girls "I think Zurgane used some kind of power replicator on us"

Sabrina frowned "Meaning?"

"It means you're in big trouble" Leanne answered her

Suddenly the picture on the screen changed as another Zord appeared; "Well there goes the neighbourhood," Tori said,

"Guys," Cam said, opening a link to the others "I hate to tell you this; but we got another emergency on our hands"

**xXx**

Shane who had been half way from the campsite; turned as his morpher bleeped and Cam's voice filtered through.

"I hear you Cam" he said, lifting his morpher to his lips

_-Scene-_

Blake who had been 3 quarters away from the campsite and in the thick of the woods, nodded although Cam couldn't see him.

"With you bro," he agreed

_-Scene-_

"On my way" Hunter said and he took off to find the others

_-Scene-_

Dustin who stood on the edge of a river nodded "Right behind you dude!" he said into his morpher.

**xXx**

"Ready?" Cam asked

Sabrina and Tori nodded "Ready"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

"RANGER STORM POWER!" they called together, before entering the Zord bay hoping up into their respective Zords and heading towards the new emergency.

**xXx**

The Tornado Megazord landed in front of the new Zord "What's the deal?" Shane asked

"Im back!" Zurgae growled "and you're through!"

"Zurgane!" the rangers cried in surprise

Cam nodded "I knew it!"

"Let's take him out!" Shane commanded and the Megazord moved forward; they aimed a punch which Zurgane deflected; they then aimed a kick, but Zurgane mimicked their actions. Thinking they would have a better chance with a weapon, the rangers swung their sword forward but it left no mark on Zurgane's Zord as it clashed across his chest.

"What's the matter rangers?" he asked "not surprised are you?" he then raised his arm and shot off a laser hand at them

"Look out!" Sabrina yelled, pulling back on her controls as the Megazord jumped into the air and the mountain behind them exploded.

Zurgane laughed as the Tornado Megazord landed once more "I have another surprise for you," he said "Power Disk. Locked and Dropped!" The centre of his Zord glowed before coming apart as a Power Sphere spinning in this ainr. The Rangers gave a startled gasp and stepped backwards.

"No way!" Tori and Sabrina cried

Shane shook his head "It's a Power Sphere!"

Dustin chuckled "What a Poser!"

"I knew it!" Cam said

Hunter nodded "This is brutal!"

"Totally brutal," Blake agreed

Zurgane chuckled "That's right," he said "A power sphere; cloned from your own technology. It's your move"

Stunned into silence; the rangers watched one. Their move! But what could they do? If Zurgane had cloned their every movent then he would know what they were thinking and they would be defenceless. "You cant use our Powers against us!" Shane demanded fiercly, but it was obvious Zurgane didnt care.

"We'll just see about that!" the metal space freak said, as the sphere appeared and a sword weapon appeared "Maximum Power"

The star on the front of the rangers Megazord, turned a few degrees and put out a protective barrier; but it wasnt strong enough as Zurgane's Sword sliced straight through it. "Whoa!" Shane cried "Hang on guys!"

Zurgane quckly reacted by spinning his Sword in a 360 circle and slashing forward; the energy blast hit the Rangers Megazord with explosive results and they tilted backwards crashing onto the ground with thunderous results.

"We're hit!" Shane yelled, "We're down!"

Sabrina groaned as she was pinned against her chair inside the head of the Megazord; around her were her friends they were either pinned against their chairs also or lying over their consoles caused by the momentum the crash of their Zord had caused. The red head coughed, as she rolled her head to the side as pain shot through the back of her neck, she reached up a head and pressed it against her neck wincing slightly although she was thankful that she had been morphed or this would have been ten times worse, for her and the others! "Is everyone okay?" she asked, her voice a little weak

There was a series of murmurs from the others; before Zurgane appeared once more over them

"Now for the final strike!" he said, placing his sword against the head of their Megazord "Goodbye Rangers!" he yelled, pulling back on his sword for the final and fatal blow.

"NO!" the rangers yelled,

Cam pulled out the guitar that would call the Mammoth Zord "Mammoth Zord, online!"

The Mammoth appeared behind Zurgane as he turned "Never sent an Elephant to do an alien's job" he growled as he sent an energy blast at the Mammoth, there was an explosion and the Mammoth Zord stopped moving.

"No!" the rangers yelled

"He's immobilized it!"

Shane moved forward in his seat slightly "I cant believe it!" he exclaimed "Let's put a new spin on things!" he commanded, and the star on the front of the Megazord started moving quickly once more.

"Sorry," Zurgane rasped "Not this time! Batter up!" and he threw a energy blast through the wind at them, paralyzing them.

The Megazord sparked and the rangers cried out "_Rangers, come back to Ninja Ops at once!"_ Sensei's voice sounded over the intercoms "_Use the Ninja Firebird to cloak your retreat"_

"Aw man!" Shane complained "On our way Sensei - Sabrina!"

The Firebird nodded "On it!"

Her suit glowed slightly and a flamed wrapped itself around the Megazord, when it died the Rangers and Megazord were gone; along with the Mammoth Zord.

**xXx**

The rangers crowded around the Mainframe once back inside Ninja Ops "He's using our powers to attack the city!" Shane pointed out

"We've got to ge back out there!" Hunter said

Cam shook his head "I need more time before the Zords will be ready to battle again"

"How are we going to fight that thing with the Zords?" Tori askd

Sensei hopped up onto Dustin's head and landed on the table "Think rangers, what else have you got at your disposal?"

"What about the Gliders?" Dustin asked

Blake nodded "and the Tsunami Cycles"

"Excellent thinking," Sensi complimented them "individually your weapons would be over-powered but together your resources will be significant"

Shane nodded "Alright, follow my lead. Maybe we can draw him out of that thing" he glanced around at the others who nodded "Lets go"

"I'll bring the Zords when their repaired" Cam told them "Good luck"

And the Rangers left

_-Scene-_

"Hey Zurgane!" Shane yelled as he flew into view on his glider, "you gonna hide in that thing all day?"

"Yeah!" Tori agreed as she flew in behind Shane, Dustin behind her "come out and fight us!"

"Or are you too scared?" Hunter asked as he rode in on his Tsunami cycle beside Blake with Sabrina on the back of his bike, as they attacked like pesky little ants attacking a picnic.

"Look," Dustin said as he swooped out and then back in "no Zords!"

"Come and get us!" Sabrina taunted

"Enough of this foolishness!" Zurgane said from inside his Zord, he attacked the Wind rangers as they fell from their gliders and Zurgane landed in front of them when they crashed to the ground. "I'll fight you on my own!"

"Go time!" Shane said and the five rangers raced forward to start their battle with him.

Hunter, Blake and Sabrina attacked first with their Thunder and Fire staffs; Zurgane blocked the attack with his swords, before slashing across the three rangers chests with his swords, sending them to the ground.

He then turned to Shane, Tori and Dustin who had appeared behind him, they attacked with their lasers, but Zurgane blocked each and everyone of them before sending back an attack of his own, sending the Wind rangers to the ground. He thundered towards them, but was blocked off from attacking as Sabrina re-appeared for another chance, the red head flipped backwards as Zurgane slashed at her and she blocked his next attack when she landed; twisting her arm up and spinning Zurgane around.

While Sabrina fought, it gave the Wind rangers a chance to get back to their feet and create the Storm Striker "Sabrina!" Tori yelled, as the red head moved aside before the blast hit. Dustin was at the head of the Storm Striker.

"Ready" Shane said

"Fire!" Dustin commanded as he shot into the air where a 100ton metal ball appeared, it fell down towards Zurgane, who sliced straight through it with his Swords. "What?"

The Thunders and Star stepped up in front of the Wind rangers "No way!" Hunter said in surprise at the action before him

Zurgane then threw his swords into the air and aimed his hands at the rangers; before firing laser pellets at them, they exploded on impact with the rangers who cried out as they were flipped over and landed on the ground, as Zurgane caught his swords and laughed maliciously.

"Cam!" Shane spoke from where he lay "We're running out of options here"

"_Im on my way,"_ Cam answered "_and im bringing some back-up!"_

There were a few minutes as Zurgane stood over the rangers, before the ground started to rumble and the Thunder Zords and the Lion Zord came charging in, followed closely by the Dolphin Zord. There was a screech as the Hawk Zord swooped in closely followed by a low humming sound as the Phoenix Zord appeared.

"Alright!" Sabrina said

"If that's the way you want it" Zurgane growled "To the Zords!" and he disappeared back into his.

"It's on now," Shane said, and the rangers jumped up into their designated Zords, before creating their Megazords. The Phoenix Megazord, the Wind Megazord and the Thunder Megazord stood proudly in front of Zurgane seconds later.

Zurgane aimed out his arm as he fired off a laser hand at the three rangers; Sabrina and the Wind rangers moved aside but the Wind rangers werent so lucky as they took the hit, Zurgane then stumbled backwards as Cam shot lasers at him when he arrived.

"Time to call out the Tornado," Shane said, holding up his Power Sphere

"You got it!" Hunter agreed, holding up his Power Sphere

"Yeah," Cam said

"All over it" Sabrina agreed

"Locked and dropped!" the four chimed together as they inserted their Power Spheres into the device beside them. Sabrina Megazord changed back into a Zord and their Megazords combined.

"Give it your best shot," Zurgane grumbled as he stood in front of the Tornado Megazord

"Charge!" Shane commanded, the star from the front of the Zord in hand

They charged forward to attack but Zurgane seemed quicker than them; he blocked and then slashed and slashed at the rangers, causing them to stumble backwards.

The rangers slashed sideways with their swords but Zurgane disappeared before their very eyes; confused, the rangers turned to see him behind them before he stabbed them with his powered sword; he then spun his sword in a 360 circle and slashed at them with its energy build up.

"It's over for you!" Zurgane growled

"Not even close," Cam retaliated "Mammoth Zord online!"

The Megazord turned to the Mammoth Zord as it appeared

"Good job!" Tori said when she saw it

Dustin nodded "Awesome!"

"Lets go for it!" Shane commanded

Zurgane sent an energy blast at the Mammoth Zord but it made no difference as the Mammoth Zord continued onwards. The rangers combined with the elephant and towered over Zurgane who looked up at them.

"Give up!" he commanded

"Never!" Shane shot back, they then commanded the Megazord and shot out several different power spheres as they lined up and opened before attaching themselves to the Mammoth adding to the Power outage "Ready!"

"Ready!" Tori responded, closely followed by the others

"Ready!" Dustin said

"Ready!" Hunter said

"Ready!" Blake answered

"Ready!" Sabrina responded

"Ready!" Cam finished

"FIRE!" they all yelled, and using each of their energies and powers, the Mammoth and the other weapons all shot out energy blasts; it hit Zurgane's Zord and he exploded.

"Yeah!" the rangers all cheered, Zurgane was gone…once and for all.

**xXx**

The day had ended once more, the boys returned to their campsite it was a wonder to the girls that they still wanted to go camping. Tori and Sabrina went with them this time and returned to the city with the van. It was now the end of the Weekend and Tori and Sabrina had gone back to pick the boys us. Cam had even joined them.

The Blue van came to a stop amongst the trees, as the three rangers hopped out and re-grouped in front of the vehicle.

"I can't believe these guys still wanted to go camping after all this," Tori pointed out, as the three of them walked towards the campsite "All I want to do is sleep"

"Me too," Cam answered,

Sabrina nodded "and me"

"I just didnt want them to think I was...well...lame" Cam added sheepishly

Tori smiled "Me too"

"Wow...we're not the lame ones" Sabrina said as she stopped short of the campsite; the boys were out cold outside of their tent, exchanging looks the three laughed.

"I bet Zurgane is in worse shape than them," Tori said, through her laughter

Cam and Sabrina nodded "No doubt!"

* * *

**A/N: Dont got much to say, except...Goodnight!**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**


	38. Gem of the Day

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Phoenix_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing. Except for Sabrina and the Firebird plot line and ideas.**

* * *

**Gem of the Day**

* * *

"But mom!" Sabrina complained, as she followed her mother into the kitchen, she had just gotten back from training with Leanne and realized she had a message from her friend Abby in Miami. She had completely forgotten that today was Abby's birthday and just like every year the guys were getting together and going out for her, they had wanted to know if Sabrina was up for it and the distance between Miami and Blue Bay Harbour was nothing seeing as Amy's parents had agreed to fly Sabrina down to them; being rich and everything.

Hayley shook her head and turned to her daughter "No Sabrina," she responded "You cannot go to Miami!"

"But it's Abby's birthday," Sabrina protested "I have to be there! Please!"

"No!" Hayley said with a firm voice, "that is the end of it Sabrina, I do not want to hear another word!"

The younger red head grumbled under her breath as she returned to the living room where her school work lay on the table; Abby was going to hate her. She had to be there for her birthday, she missed her Miami friends, even though she had only just seen them a few months back; but she also missed the Miami lifestyle, the parties, and the nightclubs. Granted she was only 16, but everyone was so used to her in Miami that she got away with things. Besides most of the parties she attended were at the beach. "I have to be there..." she murmured, she understood why her mother wasnt allowing her to go; it was because Hayley wouldnt be there to watch her.

It was different when they lived in Miami, because Hayley knew exactly where Sabrina was and who she was with. But now leaving a 16 year old travel to Miami _alone_ for one night, well that just increased the worry that something may go wrong.

Tori.

Sabrina smiled, if Hayley knew that someone from Blue Bay was going with Sabrina then maybe...just maybe, she would agree to let her daughter go. "Mom!" Sabrina called, heading back into the kitchen "I forgot...I won't be going alone"

"You won't?" Hayley questioned, curiously

Sabrina shook her head "No, Tori's coming with me" she explained "Tori's older than me mom, we'll be fine. Please, can I go?"

The older red head surveyed her daughter closely, was this just a ploy to get her to agree. But she did know of how protective Tori was of Sabrina, and Sabrina _did _know her way around Miami. She sighed "Fine," she caved "But -" she added, as Sabrina cheered happily "- only if Tori's mother agrees. You cannot go if Tori cannot go. Understand?"

Sabrina deflated but nodded "I understand"

Just then her morpher beeped, she hugged her mother and run into the living room snatching her cell phone from the coffee table and flamed out seconds later.

**xXx**

"...After we found Zurgane's sword, I located a satellite picture of the area" Cam explained, holding up a piece of Zurgane's sword and showed the other rangers; he then leaned forward and hit the 'enter' button on his Laptop as the screen changed to that of Vexacus destroying Zurgane.

Sabrina turned away as Vexacus viciously attacked Zurgane and he exploded "Not that im going to miss Zurgane," she said turning back to face the computer "but why would Vexacus do that?"

"It appears a power struggle is at play in Lothor's lair" Sensei explained

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dustin asked with a smile "Maybe they'll just keep fighting each other until no one is left!" he chuckled

Sensei nodded "That is possible. But I suggest Lothor has an even more sinister plot in mind"

"So what do we do next?" Shane asked

"We must face the enemy proactively," Sensei explained "We must reinforce our ranks with all the captured Ninja's; we must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship"

Blake sighed "That's not going to be easy,"

"Lothor's ship is protected by a powerful energy shield," Cam added in "without some way to break through, we'll never get in"

"Leave that to me!" Hunter said as he left quickly.

**xXx**

Hunter had returned to the forest where Cam had found him that morning, he knelt down beside a boulder and started digging in the grass before pulling out a small pouch. He sighed and moved to pocket them but a giant shadow fell over him.

"So," Vexacus spoke from behind Hunter "my readings are correct!" a bird like monster landed beside the General "Meet Condortron, an ingenious creations, if I do say so myself"

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked, maintaining a firm hold on the gem

Vexacus growled "For the same reason you are!" and he blasted Hunter with his powers. Hunter jumped aside.

"I've got more important things to think about now!" he yelled "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" he morphed and started his battle. The battle went on for a while, before Condortron sent the Crimson ranger rolling down a small incline, Hunter stumbled back to his feet and braced himself for another attack; but it never came. Condortron stumbled away from the Crimson ranger as the others appeared. Sabrina on the back of Dustin.

Seconds after the other rangers appeared, so did Motodrone and a bunch of Kelzaks.

Shane fought the Kelzaks, while Blake and Tori took on Motodrone. The Blue and Navy rangers flipped off the bikes to double team the moto head.

Dustin rode through a second group of Kelzaks, with Cam as Sabrina jumped off the back of his bike and went head-to-head with Condortron and Hunter. The Crimson ranger leaned over as Sabrina rolled across his back and planted a kick in the bird's stomach sending him stumbling backwards away from the two rangers, once back on her feet Sabrina spun around and came to a stop beside Hunter.

"Whoa," she said, stumbling slightly causing Hunter to catch her wrist to stop her from falling

"Are you okay?" the Crimson ranger asked

Sabrina shook her head, the small movement causing her to groan "Yeah," she answered "Yeah! Im fine..." she gasped as Condortron fired several lasers at her and Hunter; a small flame licked its way around them but not enough to stop the attacks.

"Look out!" Hunter said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her aside. The two rolled before coming to a halt Sabrina pressed against his chest as he lay on the ground. "What happened?" he asked

"I dont know!" she answered him, pushing herself up and helping him up with her "Thanks for that"

He nodded.

The others regrouped with Sabrina and Hunter as Vexacus stood before them after Motodrone and disappeared taking the defeated Kelzaks with him "With or without the Gem I will defeat you!" he yelled, before retreating himself.

The rangers lowered their visors and turned to Hunter with similar frowns "What Gem?" Tori asked "What did he mean Hunter?"

The Crimson ranger looked around at them all; they were staring at him with the same confused faces. He sighed. Time to come clean.

_-Scene-_

"The Gem of Souls,"

The rangers had returned to Ninja Ops and Hunter had just explained why Vexacus had attacked him in the clearing.

"But I threw them into ocean," Cam frowned

Hunter shook his head "Not all of them," and he opened a pouch to show the Gems. The Wind rangers and Blake leaned in for a closer look but Sabrina pulled back from the Gems, as she started to feel light headed.

"You should have told me Hunter!" Blake yelled

Tori frowned "You didnt know about this?" she asked

"No," Blake frowned "and we're gonna have a long talk why, aren't we bro?"

"I was going to tell you, but the more time that past, the harder it go" Hunter explained "im sorry"

Since the other rangers were more pre-occupied with the Gem, they didnt notice Sabrina, she raised her hand to tried to alert them but no words came from her lips.

"Those fragments must have been the source of the radiation I was tracking," Cam realized "it had nothing to do with Zurgane's sword!"

"Guys," Sabrina called weakly, before she dropped landing on the ground with a thud. The others gasped and turned quickly.

"Sabrina!" Tori called, rushing to the red head's side and helping her into a sitting position "What happened? Are you okay?"

The red head shook her head "I dont know" she answered "I feel light headed and weak!"

The blue ranger frowned and looked up at the others who exchanged confused looks; Cam was the only one who looked like he understood "Its because of the Gem," he explained, moving the fragments away from the red head "Feel better?" he asked, as he placed them near the mainframe and away from Sabrina.

"A little," she answered "Why are they affecting me?"

The Samurai sighed "It's because of your powers," he explained "you and the Gem conflict; remember what happened when you first came in contact with them?"

Sabrina looked down as she thought back to the day Hunter and Blake had kidnapped her and nearly killed her by using her resurrection powers to bring back their parents "Yeah," she murmured

"When you're in the presence of the Gem of Souls, because you have no power over them; they can trigger your healing powers" Cam went on to explain "if left in their presence for long they will kill you"

The red head breathed in sharply "Dude, that's harsh!"

Leanne entered Ninja Ops at that moment and frowned as she quickly moved to Sabrina's side "What happened?" she asked quickly, having taken a shine to Sabrina and treating her like a little sister more than a student "Are you okay?"

"Im fine Leanne," Sabrina promised

The older red head didnt look convinced "Are you sure?" she pressed, placing her hand to the side of Sabrina's face "Sabrina, your face is practically white! And you're freezing!"

"I am?"

"She is?" Tori asked

Leanne nodded "You are!" she turned to look at Cam "What's going on?"

"Gem of Souls," the Samurai answered indicating to the fragments. He knew being the daughter of a Sensei, Leanne would know the legend of the Gem of Souls and the Phoenix. So when a stricken look appeared on her face, he knew she had pieced the puzzle together.

"Come on," she said, pulling Sabrina to her feet with the help of Tori. The younger red head swayed slightly when she was back on her feet, but didnt fall as Leanne and Tori maintained her balance. The others then watched as they removed Sabrina from the room, before Tori returned.

_-Scene-_

"Leanne says, Sabrina just needs to rest" Tori explained when she returned "The Gem only took an imprint of Sabrina's energy, but it's also the reason she can't use her powers. The Gem is draining her of their energy and she needs energy to control the Phoenix. Without it...its -"

"Game over?" Dustin offered

The blonde nodded.

Soon the rangers had a plan of how the Gem of Souls could be put to good use, without harming Sabrina in the process. Cam was to take them and use them to break through the shields on Lothor's ship, so now he stood in the centre of Ninja Ops in his Ranger uniform, his helmet under his arm. "With the Gems I should be able to break through Lothor's energy field. Once I've done that, you guys should be able to teleport onto the ship" he explained "Hopefully, Sabrina will have regained her energy by then"

Shane nodded "We'll be standing by," he smiled

"If this works," Leanne spoke returning to the main part of Ninja Ops "Sabrina will be ready to help stop Lothor, she's already feeling her energy returning and that's just from taking her out of the room with the Gems are. I believe, the further away from those fragments she is -"

"The safer she will be," Blake finished

Leanne nodded to the Navy ranger and returned to Sabrina who was still in the other room.

Cam watched her go before turning to the others "Wish me luck" he said, before he walked off into the Zord bay.

After watching the Cam leave, Tori hurried off after Leanne and took up a seat beside Sabrina in the other room. The younger red head had got some colour back in her face and was lying on a cot staring at the ceiling. "How long do I have to stay in here?" she asked

"Until we're sure you're not gonna pass out on us," Leanne chuckled "how are you feeling?"

"Much better"

Tori nodded "I'll watch her" she told Leanne "you can go monitor Cam with the others"

The older red head smiled and left the room, bumping into Hunter who had just appeared in the doorway; she smiled up at the older blonde before heading into Ninja Ops leaving the three rangers in the room. Hunter looked nervous as he glanced between Sabrina and Tori. Since Sabrina had become apart of the team, Tori had taken a protective stance to the younger girl, hell, they all have. But Tori and Sabrina had become like sisters. They stuck to one another like glue and were always they needed one another. But he couldnt help but feel protective of Sabrina, and not in the big brother way either; when they had agreed to go camping and she had been hanging off the side of that cliff after the Kelzak had attacked her, he had never actually feared another life as much as he feared for Sabrina's that day.

"Huh, Tor?" he started nervously "can I talk to Sabrina..."

The blue ranger nodded "Sure," she said, getting up and leaving the room. The two left were silent, before Sabrina broke it.

"It's not your fault," she told him

Hunter frowned "How did you -"

"You have that guilty look," she pointed out "Hunter; it's not your fault okay. You and I both know why you kept the Gems." he nodded. She smiled "The point is, your parents are gone," she continued softly, pulling back her legs so he could sit down in front of her "and I know its hard; trust me when I say, I know exactly how you feel right now. I've been in your position before, I know what it is like to lose someone close to you." she sighed, and looked down as she wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them close "When I was 13, my grandfather fell ill; and 3 days later he died, I was devastated and wanted more than anything for him to come back, he was like a father to me. Since my dad wasnt much of an option, I had to make do with what I had; my grandfather gave me everything I wanted...I was his angel."

Hunter was silent as he listened to her talk

"Even now that I am older," she continued "and I know that I can bring back another life, I still dont do it."

"Why?" the Crimson ranger asked

Sabrina looked up at him her blue eyes shining with unshed tears "Because he wouldnt want me too" she answered "he wouldnt want me to give up my life, to bring him back. He wouldnt see the point, I would be giving him a chance to live another life but I would be losing mine in the process. If he were to come back then he would want to spend his time with me and my mom; he would be devastated if I died for him to live. Like your parents said months ago -"

"Dont take her away from her mother," Hunter recited "Like we were taken from you" he nodded "It's just hard..." he whispered

The red head shifted on the cot beside him and looped her arm through his and locking her fingers with his "I know its hard," she responded "and the loss you feel will never go away...but it will get easier" she glanced up at him as he looked down at her "Its like my mom used to say when I would get upset about my grandfather 'Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, but love leaves a memory no one can steal'" she smiled.

He returned her smile. He like it when she smiled, it made her whole face brighten. Whenever she was close it made him feel whole, made him feel complete; the way she looked up at him, showed she cared; the way she smiled made him smile. As he smiled back at her, he felt the aching numbness of the loss of his parents subside, replaced by a touch of longingness to be near her. "Thanks," he murmured, touching his forehead against hers.

"No problem," she answered

They were silent for sometime just staring at one another; then slowly, inch by inch Sabrina closed the gap between them as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. At first he was surprised but slowly kissed her back; before they flew apart as the door banged open and Tori and Leanne returned.

"We interrupting something?" Leanne asked, as Tori stood back with a wide grin

Sabrina shook her head, she had pulled back from Hunter as if she had been burned and was now sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs pressed against the wall of the room as Hunter stood on the other side of the room away from the prying eyes of the two women who had just entered the room. Why did this always happen? Whenever he got close to tell Sabrina how he really felt, or whenever they kissed, someone or something appeared to ruin it. One day he would finally tell her how he felt.

"You think you can fight?" Tori asked turning to Sabrina

The red head smiled and nodded "As long as the Gem of Souls isn't there, Im good to go"

_-Scene-_

"Let's do this," Shane said, once the three Megazords stood proudly in front of Condortron

Hunter nodded "Right with you Shane," he agreed

"One fried Chicken, coming right up" Sabrina joked stepping but beside the others; the three Megazords fired off their lasers and flame cannon at the big bird but there was no avail; Condortron merely flew through and raced towards the three Megazords to attack.

_-Scene-_

The attacks kept coming as the Megazords took beating after beating before the big bird was blasted backwards away from them.

"Cam!" Tori cried out in relief as the Samurai Star chopper appeared, before changing into a Megazord

Sabrina frowned "Oh no," she complained "not again!"

Since Cam had returned she was feeling more lightheaded and knew it was because of the Gem shards, "Sabrina, go back to Ops!" Cam ordered

There was no reply as the red head disappeared, in a small flame; it wasnt as big as she normally used but she was returned to Ninja Ops nonetheless. Leanne was sitting at the mainframe when she arrived.

_"Its Hurricane Megazord time!"_

The Megazords combined together on the mainframe screen as Sabrina moved closer to Leanne and watched the rest of the fight; the star on the front started to spin as they powered up the laser cannons. The combination of high winds and lasers hit the big bird causing it to explode.

**xXx**

The day had ended just like any other; the sun was about to set in the distance as Hunter returned to the place where it had all started. The clearing in the forest where Cam had found him that morning. He sighed as he sat down on the same boulder staring out over the horizon.

"Hey," said a familiar voice as Sabrina appeared beside him "Cam said I would find you out here"

Hunter smiled down at her "You following me?" he asked

"Yup," she admitted "come on" she added taking his hand and pulling him up and away from the boulder "Cam said thanks for the Gems; he wanted to come here himself but I wanted to see you before I left"

"Left?"

"Im going back to Miami for tonight," she explained "its Abby's birthday and I promised her I would be there. Me and Tori are going"

The older blonde nodded "I dont see how much help I was today," he added "I mean, I drained you of your energy and the Gem shards didnt help Cam much"

"I wouldnt go that far" Sabrina responded "Cam got onto the ship, at least that's what Leanne told me; if it hadnt been for Condotron's attack the other Ninja's would be free, along with your Sensei; it's given us an opening now. We have a chance of stopping Lothor _and_ bringing the Ninja's home"

"Do you think we'll ever get back up there?" Hunter questioned

Sabrina shrugged "Apparently the Dragon force vehicle took quite a beating; but you know Cam, he'll get it running again." She stopped and stood in front of him, incling her head so she could see him better "We'll get them back Hunter, I promise"

"You're on" he smiled

She smiled back and nodded back; once more they stared at one another, then his lips were pressed tenderly against hers once more. Sabrina sighed but didnt pull away, and gradually the kiss became more passionate; each pouring their feelings for the other into it. This was different to any kiss they had shared before; there was no ignoring this one. It was too...real. But at this moment it seemed neither of them cared; why should they hide their feelings anymore when it was obvious everyone else knew how they clearly felt.

When they did finally pull away, Sabrina smiled as their gaze locked.

This was definitely the start of something new.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, cute ending; well I think so.**

**Yay, are Hunter and Sabrina finally together? You be the judge, do you want them to get together after this ending, tell me yes or no in a review.**

**Nothing further to say.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**


	39. Down and Dirty

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Three more chapters until Dino Thunder.**

******I got this finished last night, but only managed to update this morning. Fell asleep at the keyboard last night. Sorry. :P really should get some sleep in the nights. lol. Ah well. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Ciao.**

* * *

**Down and Dirty**

* * *

_"Welcome to the Blue Bay Harbour and the last qualifier before the Nationals next month,"_ the announcer said "_the top four qualifers this season will go through to the big show, so there is a lot at stake here folks"_

"You put in a new air filter right?" Kelly asked as she walked ahead of Blake and Hunter towards the starting line of the next race, Sabrina was walking alongside Hunter her arm looped through his; it was clear that there was something more going on between the younger red head and the older blonde.

"Yeah," Blake answered as he looked up at Kelly's questioned

Hunter glanced across at his brother "Did you seal it, so no dirt gets in your air box?" he asked

Blake shook his head "Bro, im not an idiot"

"Hey, has anyone seen Dustin?" Kelly asked with a small frown

The three rangers frowned "No," Sabrina answered "I thought he'd be here for sure"

"Hey, thanks guys" Blake and Hunter said moving to their bikes as Kelly headed back to the sidelines, Sabrina smiled at the boys as she hugged Blake and kissed his cheek, before hugging and kissing Hunter.

"Good luck guys," she said, before following Kelly back to the sidelines. Where the older red head threw her a smirk. "Shut up," Sabrina murmured.

The 5 second board was shown and the gates came down "_The gates are down and - their off!"_ the annoucer said, loudly for all to hear.

Hunter and Blake were the first two riders over the gates and sped off over the track as the crowd around the outside cheered loudly. Sabrina smiled from her place behind Kelly as she watched the two Thunders in their element; _"And there they go!"_ the announcer continued "_and it seems like an early start for Hunter Bradley on the inside track" _the two brothers pulled ahead.

Blake coming closer to Hunter as they hit a hill and reached the corner "_Now it's Hunter and Blake Bradley out in front and they are battling!" _the announcer continued _"You wouldnt know these guys were brothers!"_

Sabrina frowned as she watched Blake pull ahead of his brother "Oh, this is not going to be pretty!" she mumured, watching them both turn the corner; Blake pulled head and Hunter hit the outer lane and it was clear he hadnt planned for that to happen. Seconds later Blake flew through the finish line and rolled up towards the Storm Charges van as Sabrina run off to join him.

_"And Blake Bradley takes the win!"_ the announcer confirmed "_that was a close race ladies and gentlemen"_

_-Scene-_

"Hey," Sabrina said reaching her Navy clad friend "nice race..."

Blake didnt have a chance to reply as there was a shout from ahead of them and the two looked up as Hunter made his way towards them; he threw his helmet to the ground causing Sabrina and Blake to exchanged looks. Yup, this was not going to be pretty!

"You're gonna scratch your helmet," Blake said, pointing at his brother's helmet

Hunter didnt seem to care "What was that?" he demanded "You totally high-sided me"

"No I didnt," Blake argued "you came under me"

"That's ridiculous!" Hunter protested, following his brother towards the equipment tools on the otherside of the bikes

Blake scoffed "Besides, you wanted to race?" he questioned "I was racing!"

"Do you realize this means, I don't make nationals?" the Crimson ranger asked

"So what?" Blake questioned "You said you can't go anyways,"

Hunter growled slightly and turned away from his younger brother; he moved past Sabrina, he would have kept going if it hadnt been for Blake calling out to him and stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey! You know what I think?" Blake asked "I think you're just mad, because you got beat by your little brother! If it was any one of these other guys it would have been a clean pass, but because it was me!"

Hunter shook his head and continued walking away; kicking a plastic chair out of his way as he went.

"Hey," Kelly said as she approached Blake from behind "is everything alright here?"

"Just great!" Blake answered her before walking off himself; Kelly looked towards Sabrina who shrugged she looked towards the area Blake was heading before following after Hunter. Kelly watched her go before turning and heading off in the same direction Blake had disappeared.

_-Scene-_

"Hunter!" Sabrina yelled, running to catch up with her boyfriend, he was much taller than her and she was having trouble keeping up with his strides. "Hunter! Will you slow down?" she demanded, the older blonde sighed and slowed to a walk rather than a march and waited for her to catch up, when she did he started walking once more; Sabrina linking her hand with his and walking alongside him.

They were silent for a while before Hunter spoke "Blake send you after me?" he asked

"No," the red head answered "Blake is pretty upset, but you seem worse...what was all that about?" she questioned

"Were you not watching?" he asked

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Hunter; your the motocross expert, not me. I have no clue what was going on out there;"

"He stuffed me," Hunter protested "he totally blocked me"

"You dont expect me to take sides on this do you?" the red head asked as they entered Storm Charges, neither had realized which direction they were heading until they made it back to the store. Without stopping or talking to anyone they entered the back room, but not before Sabrina spotted Blake in the TV room with Tori. She entered the back room behind Hunter and immediately hopped up onto the side as Hunter stood in front of her, his arms either side of her, he gave her a look that caused her to shake her head "No!" she protested "Im not choosing between the two of you, that's just lame!"

Hunter sighed and shook his head "Sabrina, all I know is there's clean racing and dirty racing" the Crimson ranger explained "and what he did was defintely dirty!"

"Look, I dont know what happened out there;" she responded "you and Blake just gotta work this out!"

Hunter shook his head stubbornly "Im not going to him!" he told her "No matter what!" and he pulled away and walked out. Sabrina groaned and followed after him, but he was already gone by the time she reached the store floor, where Tori and Shane were talking.

"Any luck?" Tori asked as Sabrina joined her and Shane

The red head shook her head "No, their both stubborn as mules!" she explained

"Well, Shane just suggested locking them in Ninja Ops and letting them fight it out" Tori said, pointing at Shane "Should be interesting"

Sabrina laughed and nodded "Yeah, or they'll start fighting over who's the better fighter!"

"Way to stay positive," Dustin said, as he appeared. Holding a wet cloth to his head.

Sabrina gasped "Dude!" she exclaimed "What happened to you?"

"Its nothing," the Yellow ranger said "I've just got a lot on my mind"

Just at that moment their Morphers rang, it was Cam "_You guys better get over here"_

"On our way," Shane answered, and the four of them headed for the door before Ninja Streaking and Flaming to Ninja Ops.

**xXx**

"What's up?" Shane asked when the last four of the Rangers entered headquarters

Cam looked up from the laptop in front of him "Look at this," he said "and more importantly listen" he hit enter as Blake took up refugee on the table as Tori and Sabrina leaned over Cam, Hunter took up refugee on the table beside Sabrina as Dustin and Shane stood behind the two girls.

_"Come rangers, dont you want to come out and play?"_ asked a familiar voice "_Its just little old me"_

Dustin frowned "Is that who I think it is?" he asked

"Kapri" Tori spoke; it was a statement, not a question.

Sensei slid across the top of the laptop and landed on the desk beside Blake "You are correct Tori," he answered "there is no time to waste; you must intercept her before she can do any damage"

"I'll initiate the Zord sequence from here" Cam told them "then join you"

"Right," Shane nodded as he turned away from the laptop, the others following him.

"Wait!" Sensei said stopping them "Before you go! Hunter, Blake" he addressed the Thunders who turned to him "remember, what ever differences you may have right now, you must put them aside while performing your ranger duties."

Blake folded his arms childishly "I will if he does,"

"Dont worry about me, dude!" Hunter spat back; Sabrina and Tori exchanged glances and slight frowns before facing the front once more

Shane followed her lead "Now that's out of the way" he said "Ready?"

"Ready"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

The six of them morphed in perfect synchronization; and as they left Ninja Ops they quickly entered their Zords before meeting Kapri head on.

**xXx**

"Storm Megazord!" the Wind rangers said when their Megazord was complete

The Thunder Megazord was complete next "Thunder Megazord!" Hunter and Blake said quickly

"Phoenix Megazord!" Sabrina followed suit as her Megazord appeared

"Well, there they are," Kapri sneered "all my least favourite colours!"

Dustin scoffed "Oh, now its on!"

"Let's do this!" Hunter said from the Thunder Megazord as it stood on the left flank of the Wind Megazord; each with a weapon the three Megazord moved forward; they each attacked but Kapri blocked and attacked back.

"Feel the love rangers," she said "feel the love" and she blew out three pink heart shaped bubbles that exploded when they hit the Wind Megazord

Dustin locked and dropped a Power Sphere as he produced a laser cannon which he fired at Kapri.

Kapri managed to dodge and the lasers collided with the Thunder Megazord; who didn't move in time and hit the ground with a crash.

"No!" Sabrina and the Wind rangers yelled

Kapri laughed from inside her Robot "Nice shot losers! Man, this is easier than I thought it would be"

Suddenly Blake and Hunter's arguing could be heard over the intercoms

"Why didn't you duck?" Hunter demanded

Before Blake's anger filled voice sounded "Me? You're the one with lateral controls!"

"_Now_" Sensei's voice sounded through the three Zords "_what did we just discuss?_"

"Sorry Sensei," the Thunder brothers apologized "It won't happen again"

"_You know its time like this,_" Cam's voice sounded "_that im thankful im an only child_"

Sabrina grinned "Agreed!" and she moved forward in her Zord, a sword appeared in the hands of the Megazord and she brought it down to slash at Kapri, but the space ninja blocked the attack and pushed Sabrina backwards.

"This isn't working!" Shane complained as Sabrina landed against the Thunder's causing the red head to yell out as sparks emitted from inside her Zord, but the small interaction had knocked the Thunders back online.

"Im back online" Hunter said

Blake had to agree "me too!"

"Im happy for you!" Sabrina hissed, as she hit an emergency power button above her and picked herself up from the Thunder brothers.

"Im going to Lightening Mode!" Shane said and Thunders and Sabrina watched as the Wind Megazord became slimmer and managed to slash at Kapri sending the girl's robot to the ground.

"Wait a minute!" Kapri cried at the sudden turn of events

The Wind Megazord landed back on the ground as it stood over Kapri "lets finish this!" Shane commanded

"NOW!" Kapri ordered, and pink laser beams hit the Wind rangers as two more robots appeared alongside Kapri

"Who's that?" Sabrina questioned

The pink bee pointed her sabres towards the ground as an all too familiar voice sounded from inside "You didn't think I'd let Kapri get all credit now did you rangers?" it was Marah

"Remember me?" asked another familiar voice. Shimazu!

Marah fired lasers once more at the Wind rangers as they chart wheeled aside avoiding her attacks; but when they stopped, Shimazu had jumped forward and fired his own lasers at them. They made it back to their feet but Shimazu attacked again, and sent them crashing to the ground.

"Tori are you alright?" Cam asked as he monitored the rangers from Ninja Ops

Tori groaned before answered "Yeah, just a little shaken"

"Your gonna be more than a little shaken in a minute sister," Kapri answered

Sabrina glared at Kapri and moved her Megazord forward as she tackled Kapri's robot away from the Wind rangers, causing it to roll across the floor as Sabrina stood tall.

"_Tori, I've got something to even the odds_" Cam said over the open communication link "_Stand by, im on my way_"

"You got it!" the blue ranger answered

Not even 5 seconds later; Cam had arrived on scene. But he wasn't alone; there were three other helicopters behind him, all of the Samurai Megazord.

"Its Cam!" Shane said

"and Cam!" Hunter responded

"and Cam?" Dustin said in surprise

Sabrina frowned "Cam times three!"

"Woah!" the others breathed as they stared at the drones "What?"

"Hey, fight fire with fire right?" Cam asked, the four Samurai star Megazords landed one after another of the ground beside the three other Megazords

"But how?" Tori asked in confusion

"Their drones," Cam answered his cousin "use them to combine with your Megazord!"

"Talk about multi-tasking" Dustin laughed

"Let's try them out" Shane said, as Tori removed herself from the side of the Wind Megazord and one drone re-attached itself; the second drone then turned back into a helicopter and attached itself to the Thunder Megazord, the last of the drones then combined with Sabrina's megazord creating a new combo Megazord.

Sabrina laughed "I didnt know your Megazord was compatiable with mine?" she questioned Cam

"I am the brains of the operation," he answered her

The red head laughed again "that you are, Cam" she agreed "Firestar Megazord!" she said once the drone had attached to her.

This left Tori on her own on the sidelines waiting for an oportunity to open up so she could get back in on the battle.

"Are you ready to toast these teenagers?" Kapri asked

Shimazu looked around at the console in his Zord "All sequences prepared to fire" he confirmed

"It's good to be bad" Marah said, with a smirk

And the fight between good and evil began once more; Shimazu vs. Shane and Dustin – Kapri vs. Cam and Sabrina - Marah vs. Hunter and Blake.

Shane aimed a hit at Shimazu, but the clown deflected it and slashed back at the two wind rangers knocking them slightly off guard for a few seconds. "Maximum power!" the red ranger commanded and the spinners on the side of the Samurai Star Megazord that had attached to the side of the Wind Megazord started to spin wildly before the cannon was aimed at Shimazu.

Blake and Hunter also started to collect electrical impulses from the surrounding air and aimed their Cannon's at Marah; the two Megazords fired and the energy blasts hit Marah and Shimazu's robots causing them to explode and the two space freaks to eject and hit the ground beneath them.

"I knew this would happen!" Shimazu complained from the ground

"Hey!" Marah snapped "don't be such a wimp! Our robots are equipped with electrical pulse generators, the rangers will be disabled as we speak"

"Oh," the clown said turning back to the Megazords

"Hey!" Shane exclaimed

"Are you guys feeling this?" Dustin asked

"I am," Hunter answered "What it is?"

"I don't know!" Blake responded

There was a clang as Kapri crossed her blades and blocked an attack from Cam; as Sabrina circled behind her and slashed at the back of the robot, Kapri managed to block the attack and push the Phoenix Zord away attacking and sending Sabrina to the ground with a crash seconds later Cam followed.

"Aww," Kapri cooed "dont look so down, rangers"

Sabrina smirked "Tori?" she asked "ready to get in this?"

"Oh yeah!" the Dolphin Zord squeaked as it appeared "Remember me?" she asked, latching onto the side of Kapri's robot.

"Hey!" Kapri yelled "get off! I hate fish!"

Tori let go and bobbed backwards on the tail of her Zord; as the dolphin chirped happily.

The drone's had disappeared from the Wind, Thunder and Phoenix Megazords; and Tori re-attached herself to the Wind Megazord "Now, lets show her what a real Zord is!"

"Whoa," Shane said "You heard her guys!"

"Locked and dropped!"

Hunter, Shane, Sabrina and Cam locked and dropped their Power Spheres as Sabrina's Megazord turned back into a Zord to form the -

"Tornado Megazord!" all seven rangers yelled form inside the head of the Megazord

"Your gonna have a mammoth headache when this is over!" Tori said, as the Lightening rift blaster was passed onto her; as she commanded the Mammoth Zord forward. The rangers combined with the Mammoth Zord and called forth all their individual weapons which also combined.

"Mammoth Megazord Blast!" Tori yelled "Activate!"

"FIRE!" the others yelled as they all pulled back on their controls; and shot out numerous energy blasts at Kapri; the blasts connected and Kapri's Zord exploded.

_-Scene-_

Kapri groaned as she hit the grass behind her sister; who moved to help her to her feet.

"You plan failed!" Shimazu told them

"Yeah, well, at least we had a plan!" Kapri snapped "What do you have?"

"Except an escape route that is" Marah pointed out

"How dare you!" Shimazu bit back, not liking their tone of voice

"You don't like the way we're talking to you?" Kapri asked

Shimazu folded his arms and turned away "No I don't!" he told them

"Well, we can fix that, no problem" Marah said as she and her sister started to backtrack away from the clown, who turned to them fearfully

"Shall we?" Kapri asked

Marah grinned "we shall" she answered

"No wait!" Shimazu begged, but the sisters werent listening. They exchanged looks before throwing out their arms and blasting the clown with powerful lasers, as he exploded upon impact.

"Poor Shimazu," Kapri said, walking forward and picking up the red mask the clown had worn "that had to hurt"

"Oh well," Marah said, off handledly approaching her sister from behind "I never really liked him anyway"

Kapri nodded slightly in agreement

"So," Marah said "now what?"

"Now, we complete our plan by over throwing your uncle" Vexacus said, appearing behind the two sisters and placing his hands on their shoulders "and the two of us will rule Earth together!"

Marah and Kapri grinned at one another; the plan was coming together perfectly.

**xXx**

"What are we doing here?" Blake frowned, looking up at Sabrina

The red head frowned "well since you two refuse to talk about what happened today," she answered him "this is the only way me and the others can think of that will prove that he didnt cheat -" she pointed at Blake "- and there's always someone better than you in the world" she turned to look at Hunter "So I talked to Kelly and she suggested you both do five laps to see who comes out on top, then maybe you'll start talking again"

The Thunders exchanged looks, when Sabrina really meant something she went all out. She was doing all this to get them to talk again

"Fine," Hunter agreed "Five laps, settle this once and for all"

Blake nodded "Fine!"

"Good!" Sabrina nodded, before moving off to the sidelines as the two took off around the track. For the first few runs Hunter was in the lead; but when they came to the last turning Blake took the outside track and managed to come out on top, and flew through the finished line first. What they realized when they came to a stop.

"Yeah, man" Blake said with a smile as he removed his helmet "good race. You totally railed that last turn"

"Yeah, thanks" Hunter said, his breathing a little hard "you were right" he added

"About what?" Blake asked, looking back at his brother

"About what you said earlier," Hunter continued "you beat me fair and square – its hard to admit that your lil bro does something better than you do"

Blake shook his head "Hey, today may be better, tomorrow may not be" Blake responded

Sabrina bounced between them at that point "So? you friends again?"

"More than friends," Blake said, "We're brothers!"

Hunter smirked "Yeah!" he agreed as they both high-fived

"Aww," Sabrina cooed "im so proud of you guys!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow that took me sooner than I expected to write and post. Hope you enjoyed. Two more chapters and then hopefully onto the next segment of the Phoenix Series. Dino Thunder. What lies ahead for Sabrina and the Phoenix? Keep reading to find out.**

**To all you people who voted yes to Sabrina and Hunter finally getting together after last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not much Sabrina/Hunter but at least their together, yeah?**

**One more thing; the Firestar Megazord was not my idea it actually came from a reviewer by the name of Comet Warrior, so I thank you so much for your ideas on different megazord combinations. Thanks again.**

**Good**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**


	40. Storm Before the Calm Part I

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: You people are amazing! 101 reviews; thank you so much! 2nd to last chapter, after the little break I took a few months ago it's a surprise that I managed to get the Firebird finished.**

* * *

**Storm Before the Calm**

**Part 1**

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Dustin yelled as he entered Storm Charges with a box of oil in his hand "I ordered four stroke oil and they gave me this two stroke stuff! Bah! What am I supposed to do with that?"

Kelly, Sabrina and Shane laughed at the yellow ranger, as he turned to them and frowned "What's so funny?"

"Forget the oil," Shane smiled, patting his friends shoulder "and pack your bags"

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Dustin asked

Kelly smirked and walked forward as Sabrina followed Shane into the TV room "You wanted a freestyle," the older red head told her employee "Well, you're gonna get your chance!"

She handed him a few forms

"This is for the US action games!" he exclaimed happily "Are you serious?"

Kelly grinned "Yep, and by the way, on the sponsor, write Storm Charges" and she walked away.

Dustin smiled and turned to Shane "Did you know about this?" he asked

"Im going too!" Shane exclaimed "Skateboarding baby, yeah!"

The two boys cheered as Sabrina sat back with a smirk, just as Tori entered. Dustin turned to her "Hey Tor, guess what?"

"Oh, Kelly's sponsoring you to go the US action games in freestyle," the blonde smiled

Dustin deflated "Yeah, how did you know?" he asked

"She told me this morning," she answered, and then turned to the TV room, hurrying to Sabrina's side and dropping down beside her. "Hey,"

Sabrina smiled "Hey," she laughed as Tori dropped down beside her, causing the sofa to rise up slightly and stoop back down. "He's happy," she motioned to Dustin "When I first met you guys, I thought Motocross was his _thing_. Honestly didnt know he could do freestyle"

Shane smirked "He started off with Freestyle," he told the red head "moved up to Motocross when he met Kelly;"

"Yeah, but I guess Freestyle has always been his calling" Tori smiled

Hunter and Blake entered the TV room at that moment, as Tori and Sabrina shifted around the couches so they could sit down. Tori jumped up beside Shane as Sabrina sat on the back of the couch between the two Thunders; Dustin entered behind them and sat on the table in front of the Thunders. "So let me get this straight," the Yellow ranger asked "everyone knew except for me?"

"Yeah," Tori answered with a smile

Sabrina nodded "That's about right..."

"Hey, didnt you test today for Roger Hannah?" Dustin asked, hitting Blake's leg "For the Factory Blue sponsorship?"

"Oh yeah," Tori said turning to the Navy ranger, causing Sabrina to throw her a smirk and to receive a glare in return how did that go?"

Hunter smirked "There was a photographer there from Dirt Works magazine," he explained "He said he hadnt seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in '91!"

The others smiled and congratulated him "So what's the deal?" Sabrina asked

"Well, Factory ride if I want it" Blake smiled

Dustin frowned slightly "Well, why wouldnt you want it?" he asked

"Well don't you think we're a little busy around here?" Blake asked

Shane looked excited for his friend "How can you pass up an opportunity like that"

"Yeah, you're not gonna be a ranger forever," Sabrina pointed out

Hunter nodded "That's what I told him!" and he patted his younger brother on the back.

_-Scene-_

As the boys went back to work, Sabrina and Tori took up refugee in the TV room "Dont you have exams coming up?" Tori asked the red head

"Yeah," Sabrina answered "They start tomorrow; sadly..."

Tori chuckled and nodded

"I just hope Lothor doesnt attack during one of my exams although you guys are gonna be one down until I can get out" Sabrina sighed

Tori smirked "I think we can manage,"

"Oh that hurts..." Sabrina murmured "It's nice to know you appreciate my services while in battle"

"You know we do," Tori responded, throwing her arm around Sabrina's shoulders and pulled her into a side hug.

Sabrina laughed, her laughter subsided as her smile turned into a frown "Uh, who wants to guess the boys forgot to tell Sensei about the Games?"

Tori sighed "Wouldnt be surprised," she said getting up "Come on" she pulled Sabrina with her. The two girls entered the back room where the boys where "Question," the blue ranger spoke "Did anyone tell Sensei that we're going to the Action Games?"

The boys looked up and exchanged looks

"Uh oh," Shane said "Not me"

Dustin nodded "and what about Cam?" he asked "Did you guys ask him if he wanted to go?"

_-Scene-_

"So it slipped all your minds?" Cam asked, slightly offended "I mean Dustin I can believe"

"Hey!" Dustin defended "I was the one who remembered"

Shane nodded "Its true, he was"

Cam shrugged in response and turned to his dad "I can understand how this could have happened;" the guinea pig spoke "it is a great honour to compete in such an event; I can only imagine the excitement could be quite a distraction"

"So can we go Sensei?" Sabrina asked

Sensei nodded "Yes, of course" he answered

"Alright!" Blake exclaimed, as the others cheered.

**xXx**

"Bye mom," Sabrina yelled as she jumped down off the stairs and landed in the living room of her home; she grabbed her house keys from the coffee table "Bye Uncle Tommy"

Tommy Oliver appeared in the doorway leading from the kitchen into the living room "You need a ride?" he asked his niece

"No, im cool" Sabrina responded, grabbing her cell phone and opening the door just as Kelly pulled up in the Storm Charges van "See ya, guys later" she called over her shoulder as she run out of the house, slammed the door behind her and jumped into the back of the van beside the others as Kelly pulled off once more.

It wasnt a long drive to the US action games, which were being held in a clearing that was on the border line between Blue Bay Harbour and Reefside; when the Storm Charges Van came to a halt the rangers all scrambled to get out, just as the rush of other participants and viewers rushed past them.

"You guys better check in," Kelly yelled over the noise "I'll make sure your gear is okay"

Shane nodded "Okay," he was standing on the edge of the van behind Sabrina who was leaning out, her hands on Hunter's shoulders "We'll check the place out for -"

"Let me guess," Tori interrupted "Chicks?"

Shane smirked "Now that you mention it!" he smirked

"Come on," Cam said "I'll cruise with you"

"Cyber Cam?" Blake asked

Cam shook his head "No! Not Cyber Cam! Who said real Cam can't cruise?"

Sabrina laughed, as Hunter moved forward and she jumped down from the van landing beside him; she pushed her way towards Tori and linked her arm with the older blonde as they lead the team inside.

_-Scene-_

Beyond the gates Tori and Sabrina headed away from the boys as Dustin and Blake went off to help Kelly, Shane followed closely behind the two girls and although he knew they could protect themselves he still felt a little protective of them; like an older brother would his younger sisters. The two girls were walking arms linked together laughing and talking to one another over the noise and despite they had to talk loudly over the noise Shane still couldnt hear what they were saying, when Sabrina laughed, he looked up to see her smiling at a young spiky headed brunette boy who had walked past her.

"Taken," she told him curtly, before Tori led her away

Tori smirked "Oh, I don't think Hunter would have liked that" she told the red head as Shane finally caught up with them

"Well I told him I was taken," Sabrina pointed out "I wouldnt do that to Hunter; and I would lead him on anyway. He's not my type"

"No, you prefer the brooding bad boy type," Tori teased

Sabrina laughed "Is there any other type?" she asked "Besides the loveable goofballs and over-protective brothers..." she shot a look at Shane who smirked and held his hands up in defence.

"Would you rather an over-protective brother?" he asked "or a restraining order?"

The two girls smirked as they exchanged looks "Over protective brother," they answered at the same time, causing Shane to chuckle at them. They were more like sisters than friends. Suddenly their morphers beeped, as Cam asked them to meet him and Hunter at the skating ramp for inspection.

"Inspections?" Sabrina frowned

Shane shrugged "Dont know..."

"Come on" Tori said, and the three took off meeting up with Dustin on the way.

_-Scene-_

"What happened?" Sabrina asked, coming to a stop beside Hunter as he stood on the top of a hill, as Cam stood at the base on a flat patch of grass. It was on the other side of the barrier surrounding the Games.

"Marah and Kapri," Hunter answered

Cam sighed and looked up at the others "This is the place they were interesting in" he explained

"Well, I don't see anything" Dustin pointed out, looking around

"Hey," Shane said, pointing at Cam "what's up with your amulet?"

Cam looked down "Argh!" he exclaimed, "It's frozen!"

"Frozen?" Dustin asked, with a slight chuckle "Dude, its like 80 degrees out"

Cam nodded "No kidding," he said, pulling his Amulet from around his neck "Better get back to Ops and run some tests on it there; see what this is all about" he turned to Sabrina "care to give me a hand"

The red head smirked "Ninja Ops!" she said, throwing her hand out as a flame surrounded Cam; when it died the Samurai had disappeared.

"How did you -" Hunter started

"Leanne's a good teacher," Sabrina answered, turning and walking away from the barrier. The others frowned, exchanged looks and followed.

**xXx**

With Cam back at the Ninja Ops, the other rangers had stayed behind to watch the beginning of the Skateboard competition; fans were cheering loudly all around the rangers, as the participants performed awesome tricks on their boards. Sabrina was leaning over the barrier in the stands beside Tori, as Hunter placed his hands on her waist to keep her in the stands and not on the ramp. When their morphers beeped, the red head pulled back as Shane answered the call.

"Go for Shane," the red ranger said over the communication link

_"Rangers, im sending the Zords to you,"_ Cam said "_There is a big fish in a little pond you need to deal with"_

The rangers sighed and nodded as they moved past Kelly, who frowned at them "Where are you guys going?" she asked

"Uh, Bathroom" Dustin lied easily

Kelly frowned "All of you?"

"We'll be back" Shane told her

Sabrina nodded "Promise"

Reaching a secluded place Sabrina's morpher beeped once more, before the others had a chance to morph "_Sabrina, come back to Ops"_ Cam ordered

"What?" the red head demanded "Cam!"

_"This is not a debate Sabrina,"_ the Samurai responded "_something feels off about this battle, Lothor could be using this to advantage to draw you out"_

Glancing up at her friends Sabrina sighed "Better do as he says," Shane told her

"Fine!" Sabrina grumbled, "Good luck guys" and she flamed out seconds later

Tori sighed "One down" she told the guys who nodded

"Ready?" Shane asked

"Ready"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

_-Scene-_

Sabrina arrived back at Ninja Ops just as Cam sent out the Zords "You better have a good reason for pulling me out of battle!" she told the Samurai as she hurried to the mainframe "and nothing about this Lothor crap, he hasn't tried to get at me for months"

"It's just a precaution," Sensei told his student as she jumped up beside Cam and watched the battle. The two Megazords appeared on the screen; before the Thunderstorm Megazord appeared seconds later.

"_Are you guys ready to roll?_" Sabrina heard Shane asked over the monitors

Once the others were all to an agreement they rolled forward and aimed a punch at Vexacus who drew his sword and slashed horizontal and vertical causing sparks to fly both outside and inside the Zords, before the Thunderstorm Megazord hit the ground causing an earth shake to scatter far and wide.

"_You better watch your step," _Vexacus growled at them as the Rangers picked themselves up

Sabrina watched the fight with anticipation "Come on guys," she whispered

"_Lion blaster!"_

The rangers commanded as they pulled the cord linking the blaster on their chest; the mane started to spin and energy was pulled to the centre and was fired forward along with Hunter and Tori's weapons, but Vexacus merely deflected each of the laser attacks with his blades.

"_Strumming his pain is at my fingers,"_ Shane spoke, and seconds later the Mammoth Zord appeared. The Megazord combined with the mammoth and turned once more to face Vexacus. They fired their lasers once more, hitting the over-grown shark with explosive results. But once more, it wasnt the results he was hoping for.

The over-grown shark had survived the blast "_Land shark!_" he commanded, as a giant fin appeared out of the ground and he attacked the Megazords; knocking the two of them apart as they hit the ground one-by-one _"Victory is mine!"_

Sabrina breathed in sharply as she watched the battle with wide fearful eyes; the Megazords were on the ground, separately; Vexacus stood over them laughing manically "They need help!" she said quickly "I have to help them!" she started for the door.

"No!" Cam called out; stopping the red head "You must stay here, Sabrina!"

"But they need help!" she argued "We can't just leave them out there, their like sitting ducks! I don't see Lothor anywhere; and im useless here. Im better suited for battle, than sitting around and waiting and watching, and praying that their gonna be okay"

The Samurai frowned at her "I know its hard Sabrina," he said softly "but you have to be patient; have faith, we've made it this far" he explained "this is just another bump in the road"

Sabrina hesitated and shook her head as Cam turned his back on her; she hated when he did that. With a heavy sigh she returned to stand beside him "You know," she spoke softly "You'll make a great Sensei one day"

"Thanks"

"_Let's do this!"_ Hunter said, picking up the Thunder Megazord and moving forward

Blake nodded from his Zord "_Its Thunder time_"

"_Power Disk!_" the two Thunder rangers said together "_Locked and dropped!_"

Their own serpent Sword appeared from the Power Sphere and they started forward to attack Vexacus who seemed to be ready for them.

"_Ready for more?_" the overgrown Shark growled as he raised his sword to attack, but the Thunders were faster. They slashed downwards with the serpent sword and while Vexacus was recovering they flipped over him and wrapped their arms around him as they held him down.

"_Look out!_" Shane yelled as Hunter and Blake brought the serpent sword around and slammed it against Vexacus chest as he sparked

"_Goodbye Thunder Rangers,_" he said, pushing down their sword and slashing back with his own; he hit the back of the Thunder Megazord as sparks flew and ignited and their Megazord exploded, destroying Vexacus along with it.

"No!" Sabrina yelled, the Thunder Megazord was gone! Hunter and Blake where no where to be found "Cam?"

The Samurai quickly pulled up a search for the Thunder rangers "Im looking," he told her, trying to sound as calm as possible, although he too was worried for his friends safety.

_-Scene-_

Jumping down from their Megazord; the three Wind rangers quickly made their way to the scattered remains of the Thunder Megazord. Hunter and Blake were no where to be found. "Cam?" Shane asked into his morpher "We've reached the Thunder Zord wreckage. It doesnt look good"

There was silence on the line, "Any sign of Hunter and Blake?"

_"Im getting infrared heat signatures in the area,"_ Cam answered "_but there is alot of interference; I can't pin point an exact location"_

Shane looked around at the other two "Keep trying to establish contact," Shane told him "we'll head back to Ops and re-group"

"_You mind hurrying?" _Cam asked "_I think Sabrina is about to either have a panic attack, or a nervous breakdown"_

"On our way," Shane said, turning to Tori and Dustin "come on"

**xXx**

"This is so frustrating!" Cam complained as he continued his search for Hunter and Blake, Sabrina was now sitting at the table her head in her arms; Sensei stood in front of her patting her hand with his small fury one; she was worried about Hunter and Blake, not only where they her friends but Hunter was her boyfriend. But since there was so much activity going on in the area what with the Action Games and everything he couldnt pin point an exact location for them to have ejected too

"Anything?" Sabrina asked, her voice slightly muffled as she still had her head on her arms

The Samurai shook his head "I still can't get a fix," he sighed, before frowning "Strange..."

"What is?" Sabrina asked looking up

"Cyber Cam's gone too,"

"Great!" the red head complained "Today just keeps getting better"

"And its about to get a whole lot more interesting," said a familiar yet frightening voice from the entrance; Sabrina froze before spinning around to find Lothor, Marah and Kapri standing behind her, holding Cyber Cam in their grasps. Lothor smirked, as Sabrina scrambled to her feet and hid behind Cam. "Hello Nephew," he greeted Cam "Firebird!" he practically hissed at Sabrina "We meet again!"

Cam glanced down at Sabrina then back up at Lothor "How did you get in here?" he asked

"Your reprogrammed Cybertronic replica led us inside" Lothor answered "then I used my DNA handprint, the same as my brothers –" he looked towards Sensei "or what used to be of him, to take us the rest of the way"

Kapri threw Cyber Cam to the floor as he crawled away before he disappeared.

"I am no brother of yours," Sensei said from the Mainframe "our family tie has long been broken"

"You'll never get out of here with him," Cam said walking forward as Miley whimpered, before ducking out of sight under the mainframe.

"I didn't come for him Nephew" Lothor said "I came for her!" he looked pointedly at Sabrina

Cam laughed mockingly "Your dreaming Lothor" he said stopping in front of the small table separating him and Lothor who stood in the doorway.

"Perhaps," Lothor responded "but is it so wrong to dream of a world, where the ultimate evil rules over all those who inhabit it? Where I Lothor command an army of Thousands and all those who live in my shadow, but bow down to my greatness? Is that so wrong?"

"Uh," Cam said hesitating "Yes!"

"Fine!" Lothor said "have it your way!" and he threw out his hand as a red laser beam shot out towards the green ranger; Cam dodged, as Sabrina grabbed Sensei and threw herself aside; the beam hit the mainframe causing the desk to collapse.

Cam and Sabrina hit the ground opposite one another, the red head clutching the small Guinea pig; Lothor yelled and jumped over the table and started towards Sabrina. The red head wrapped her legs around his ankles and tripped him, leaving Sensei go as she rolled back to her feet; Lothor picked himself up and started on the Red head once more, as she kicked upwards planted a kick in his chest and flipped over backwards.

"Leave her alone!" Sensei yelled, as he jump at Lothor as he tried to protect his student, but he was too small to take on the human space Ninja.

"Trash it all!" Lothor ordered Marah and Kapri as they grinned at one another and split up; starting to slash at everything they could reach with their staffs.

Sabrina groaned as she hit the ground beside Cam, as Lothor laughed evilly down at her; Cam glanced over his shoulder at the red head before jumping to his feet and double kicking Lothor before aiming a high punch for the Space Ninja. Lothor blocked every attack his nephew sent at him, before Cam was thrown into the barriers around the edge of Ninja Ops.

The Firebird growled as she glared up at Lothor "Enough!" she screeched, pushing herself to her feet and starting forward fire danced in her once soft blue eyes, she aimed a punch at Lothor as he laughed at her, he caught her wrist but she twisted around and kicked at his stomach pulling her hand free in the process; a bruise had appeared from the death grip he had held on with but it was healing slowly; but Sabrina paid it no attention. "You ruined everything!" she spat at Lothor "Its time for you to come to an end!"

"That's it Firebird," Lothor cackled "let it out, all that pent up rage and anger you have been holding it! Let it out! You'll feel so much better!"

Sabrina's eyes burned a soft gold colour, as the Phoenix started to surface; but despite the golden colour trying to be dominant there was still a soft blue glint as Sabrina tried to keep control over the Phoenix. The last thing she wanted was World destruction; especially at her hand. "You won't win, Lothor!" she sneered "You are not the ultimate power, no matter how bad you want to be! I will destroy you!"

Lothor's triumph smirk fell from his face and turned into a pure hatred glare at the red head standing before him "Well," he started "if I cannot use the Phoenix's powers..." his fists glowed red "...then no one will!"

He threw out his hands as numerous laser blasts hit the walls of Ninja Ops destroying everything they touched. Cam yelled in desperation, as Sabrina merely stood her ground not put off at all by the destruction around her.

"Sabrina!" Cam yelled out to his red headed friend, but she wasnt listening to him.

Lothor turned on Sabrina a smirk appearing on his face "Grab him!" he told her, pointing at Cam "He will try and destroy you, I will help you as much as I can; but you do not want the Power Rangers coming after you"

Sabrina smirked and turned to Cam; the Samurai gasped and backed up away from his friend. There was absolutely no blue left in her eyes; no glint nothing. Her eyes instead were burning a soft glowing gold, like fire; a sinister smirk played on her face as she moved forward, stooped down and gripped his shoulder with the force of a vice "You're coming with us," she whispered coldly before pulling him to his feet, and hauling him towards the door.

"Let him go!" Sensei yelled, as he jumped up into the table and then towards Lothor and the Phoenix; he could tell Sabrina was long gone by now, she had converted in hopes of protecting him and Cam, he just hoped she wasnt _too_ far gone. Lothor threw out another laser as it connected with Sensei sending him backwards through the air and into a stone wall, which exploded the stone wall falling down on Sensei.

"DAD!" Cam yelled as he struggled against Lothor to get to his father; but Sabrina's grip was stronger than a vice wouldn't let him go and pulled him roughly out of Ninja Ops, Lothor grinned as he glanced across at Sabrina, a few more prods in the _right _direction then the Phoenix would be at his disposal and he could use her to take control of Earth, like he had planned too from the beginning of this journey.

**xXx**

"What happened?" Shane asked as he entered the destroyed Ninja Ops

Dustin followed after him "it's trashed!" he said stating the obvious

"No!" Tori said, her breath catching in her throat as she looked around

"Cam?" Shane yelled out "Sensei? Cyber Cam?"

"Sabrina?" Dustin called out, but no one appeared, nor answered him.

"Where are they?" Shane asked

"Don't worry," Dustin answered "they'll be here somewhere"

"They have to" Tori said "if anyone can survive this, its Cam, Sensei and Sabrina"

**xXx**

Up on Lothor's ship; Cam struggled against the binds that held him firmly to the marble post that was part of the structure of Lothor's ship; Sabrina stood across from him leaning back against the console, her arms crossed over her chest a sinister smile on her lips a golden flare in her eyes.

"You won't get away with this Lothor!" Cam told his Uncle "Whatever you're doing, it won't work"

"Oh you have little faith," Lothor said to his nephew "is that anyway to talk to your uncle?" and he pulled out the scroll of destiny

"The Scroll of Destiny" Cam said "That's been missing from the Wind Ninja Academy for years!"

Lothor nodded "Before our ceremonial meeting in the past" he said, glancing back at Sabrina in the process "I borrowed it. To ensure my future, it's the Key to my master plan…"

"You based your future on some beat up old piece of paper?" Cam asked

"This beat up old piece of paper, has accurately predicated everything!" Lothor explained "You see this park near the bottom, that's where I destroy Earth once and for all!"

Cam looked towards the bottom of the scroll, where a large piece of it was missing. He smirked "Aren't you missing something?" he asked "Where's the rest of the scroll?"

"Nice try," Lothor said, moving forward slightly "but save it! I know exactly what happens next!" he turned to Sabrina.

The red head moved towards Cam and reached for his Amulet, it turned ice cold against her touch but she ignored it and ripped it from her friend's neck "Say goodbye to your precious planet, Samurai Ranger" she snarled, the Amulet held in her palm before she turned to Lothor; held up the Amulet and flamed out.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Has Sabrina fully converted into the Phoenix? Or is there a way to save her? Will the other rangers be able to get to her in time, or do they need to bring in back-up? Who is this back-up? Keep reading to find out.**

**Review please**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OC's and non-Power Ranger ideas are copyrighted __by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter was updated Wednesday 14th July 2010. At 20:24PM._


	41. Storm Before the Calm Part II

_The Phoenix Series_

_Ninja Storm: The Firebird_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**A/N: Argh! Its the end! How will the others react when they see Sabrina? Can they save her before she unleashes her power on the world?**

* * *

**Storm Before the Calm**

**Part 2**

* * *

"This isnt how it ends," Shane said; his voice strained as he tried to push the stone wall off one side of the table so he could see if anyone was underneath, if they were they werent answering, but were most probably unconscious. But he refused to believe the worst scenario.

"Whoa," Hunter said as he entered Ninja Ops with the others, causing the Wind rangers to jump in surprise "What happened here?"

Dustin, Shane and Tori smiled as they looked up "You guys made it!" Dustin said, high-fiving the Thunders

"Yeah," Blake answered "Vexacus torched the Thunder Megazord, so we ejected" he explained

Hunter nodded "Where's Cam?"

"And Sensei"

Shane shook his head "Dont know," he answered with a small frown

"Sabrina?" Hunter asked, worry and panic edging into his voice

Tori shook her head "We...we dont know," she said in a quiet voice. Sabrina was like her little sister, she loved her to death and remembered that she had made a promise to protect the red head from Lothor, they all had. And when she needed them the most they had failed her, Sabrina could have been anywhere by now; doing god knows what, they didnt even know if she was still alive. Lothor could have drained her of her energy, enough for the Phoenix to take control. The Sabrina they knew could have been long gone by now.

"Lothor got here before we did," Dustin explained, wrapping his arm around Tori's shoulders "We're too late"

"Better late than never, I always say" Sensei said, appearing out of the rubble behind the remaining rangers; and he was in his human form and very much alive.

The Wind rangers smiled happily "Sensei," they cried, moving forward and hugging their now human teacher

"Its good to see you," Hunter said "Finally"

Dustin smiled "and you're like totally normal," he chuckled softly

Sensei smiled and nodded "Lothor's energy blast reversed the transmutation and allowed me to return to my human form"

"But where is Cam?" Tori asked "and Sabrina?"

Sensei's facial expressions turned grave with panic and worry "They have been captured;" he explained

"We'll get them back Sensei," Tori promised

Sensei turned to her "It will not be easy, Tori" he responded "my darkest fears have come to pass; the Phoenix has risen and Lothor prepares to use her to open the Abyss of Evil"

The rangers fell silent at the news: The Phoenix had _risen_ did that mean Sabrina was - none of them could finish the thought, Sabrina was stronger than most people gave her credit for. She wouldnt allow the Phoenix to get to far, she would fight it every inch of the way. Lothor would be fighting a losing battle with himself, because he wouldnt be able to use the Phoenix to open the Abyss of Evil. Sabrina, even in the Phoenix form, wouldnt allow that to happen; if what Sensei said was true and Sabrina was in fact on her way to full Phoenix mode then there would be a chance she would want Lothor destroyed so she could try and take control.

The Myth was true; the Phoenix was real, they knew that their best friend was the protector. Then this all meant that everything else about the Phoenix was true too...from the beginning of the story to the end, the Phoenix was the one and only ultimate power, there was no stronger force on Earth that could match its power although many had tried to match its power; but each time they had failed. The Phoenix was immortal, no one could create immoratlity, it only existed in one being. The Phoenix. Sabrina.

"Are you serious?" Blake asked, breaking through the silence that had fallen "I thought the Abyss was just Ninja Folklore"

Sensei shook his head "Everyone believed the Phoenix was also a folklore," he explained to the Navy ranger "a story just to scare children; but the Phoenix is is true, so why can't the Abyss be real too?" he questioned

"I see you're point," Blake mumured

Sensei smiled lightly "It is no coincidence that Blue Bay Harbour is the home to the Wind Ninja Academy," he continued "we are the Guardians' of an invisible gateway; a gateway that will leave all the evil of ages gone by to escape"

Tori frowned "Its also not a coincidence that Sabrina came to Blue Bay Harbour is it?" she asked her Sensei "Her mother didnt just bring her here because she got a job offer"

"No," Sensei answeed his student "Hayley Horizon knows of the Myth, Thomas Oliver would have told her as soon as he knew of his niece's destiny; it has always been Sabrina's destiny to be the Phoenix. A prophecy was written many years ago about her"

"And she is the only one who can open the Abyss?" Dustin asked

"Yes," Sensei answered once more "The Abyss can only be opened when it is full to capacity," he explained "even then it can only be opened by a mighty force; the Phoenix has that power."

"So Lothor is intending to use Sabrina to open the Abyss," Hunter stated

"Yes"

Shane frowned "Something tells me its not going to be easy," he spoke "Sabrina is always on alert, and the Phoenix's senses are going to be heightened. We need an edge to get close enough to her, if we're to take her down"

Tori's head snapped up "Wait? What?" she asked "Take her down? Shane! She is our friend, she's not some creature that we can destroy!"

"But she will destroy us, Tor" Shane countered "and she will do it without a second thought!"

But the blue ranger was persistent "I dont believe she will!" she argued "We just have to get her to remember who she is, rememeber the first time Lothor tried to take her over? She sent us to that Island" the others nodded "When Sabrina changed back, she said her mother had helped her; well I talked to Hayley and she said there is a key to resealing the Phoenix; you just have to find the right one. If we can trigger Sabrina's memories, get her to remember who we are, get her to remember all the good she has done leading up to this moment I think we can bring her back to our side"

"And finally put an end to this nightmare," Dustin concluded

Tori nodded

Shane looked hesitant, but with the others agreeing with Tori, he knew he was about to be overruled and the others wouldnt allow him one step near Sabrina if it meant he was going to destroy her. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly "but if that doesnt work, we will have to at least try and stop her! Understand?"

"Only as a last resort," Tori told him "Plan B possibly. Hopefully we wont need it"

The red ranger stared at her "I hope you're right," he mumured, turning his gaze away. Although he was trying to be a logical leader, he had to think of the fact that they may be too late to save Sabrina; and would possibly have to destroy her to save the planet.

**xXx**

"I've set the self-destruct mechanism on the ship's bridge, sir" Chubo said as he re-entered the throne room "just like you ordered"

"Excellent!" Lothor said happily

Marah and Kapri exchanged frowns, before turning to their uncle "Uncle," Marah said "What about us?"

"What about you?" Lothor asked them

"Well, now that we're really evil don't we get to play apart in your ultimate victory?" Kapri asked

"Now that you're really evil, I suppose I can't really trust you can I?" Lothor asked them "You were a bit too enthusiastic when you were plotting with Shimazu against me!"

Marah gaped at her uncle "But uncle, you told us to do that!" she protested

"Yeah," Kapri defended "remember we were all in it together, to trick Vexacus into trying to get rid of your generals"

"Yes! Yes!" Lothor responded "we had to make sure that the abyss was at maximum capacity, but you know? There's always room for two more"

Marah and Kapri's eyes widened in response

"Chubo!" Lothor ordered

Kelzaks each grabbed the two sisters and pulled them towards Cam; and tied them up opposite the Green ranger.

At that moment Sabrina re-appeared "All is ready," she spoke in a dark cold voice "Victory is so close I can feel it!"

"Good," Lothor grinned "Then lets go and finish what I have started...The World will soon be your's my dear"

Sabrina laughed a dark chilling hollow laugh before flaming out once more; Lothor threw Cam a smirk "You tried to protect her," he told his nephew "but you cannot protect the Phoenix, no one can. Not even the precious Guardian, soon her power and Earth will be mine! I look forward to the idea of watching your precious _Sabrina_ -" he spat the name as if it were poison "burn, either under the pressure of the Phoenix's powers or at your friends hands"

"They wont harm her!" Cam snapped, he knew that. The others cared about Sabrina as if she was family. She was the glue that held the team together; if she was destroyed then part of the team would be destroyed too.

**xXx**

"We have to stop the Abyss from opening," Shane said, as the rangers were all spaced out around the room "But how?"

"We need help," Blake said, causing everyone to turn in his direction "Ninja help"

Shane frowned "Well where are we gonna find that?" he asked

"Lothor's ship," Hunter said "every Ninja on the planet is locked up there"

The Wind rangers nodded and got back to their feet "We could take the Dragon Force vehicle!" Dustin said

"Wait," Hunter interrupted "I think Blake and I should go alone; we've been on the ship before, we'll know where to look for the others"

Sensei turned away from the Library "The Dragon Force vehicle is in the Zord bay," he told the Thunders "be careful and thank you for you're courage"

"You can thank us when we come back," Blake said

Hunter nodded and the two Thunders took off putting their back-up plan into action.

_-Scene-_

"I keep thinking it's my fault!" Shane said, from the otherside of the table

Tori glanced across at him "That's crazy," she defended "how could you have done anything differently?"

"Been a better ranger," Shane answered her "if we had defeated Lothor sooner; or protected Sabrina better, then none of ths would have ever happened"

"Do you guys ever think," Dustin piped up "if we hadnt been late to class that day, we wouldnt even be Power Rangers"

Shane and Tori sighed in agreement.

"You were always meant to be rangers," Sensei told them

"What do you mean?" Shane asked

Sensei held up a small scrape of paper "This is the last enetry on the Scroll of Destiny" he explained, passing the paper to them. It held three people on the bottom.

"It's us," Dustin cried excitedly

The friends smiled

"As you can see, you were late precisely," Sensei pressed on "so you would be the ones to become Power Rangers!"

"And you knew this all along?" Shane asked curiously "why didnt you tell us this sooner?"

"Would you have believed me?" Sensei asked "if you hadnt learned the truth for yourself; I have never doubted the Scrolls prophecy. And neither should you"

Shane looked around at his friends then back up at his Sensei "So what happens now?" he asked

Sensei took the Scroll back "This is the end of the Scroll," he said, looking over it "it will not say who will be victorious; only that you must be there to face Lothor and the Phoenix; at the Abyss of Evil!"

"And that's where we'll be" Shane said determinedly; and the three Wind rangers lined up side-by-side "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" they cried defiantly

**xXx**

They had reached the scene and at the same time so had the Kelzaks; the three Wind rangers raced into battle and as per usual the Kelzaks dropped like flies. The last of the Kelzaks dropped as the three Wind rangers re-grouped before they were attacked from above; they flipped over backwards, and landed on their stomachs as Sabrina landed in front of them, unmorphed; a devilish smirk on her face as she gazed down at them.

"I was waiting for you to turn up!" she hissed at them "Took longer than I gave you credit for"

The three friends exchanged looks before turning back to Sabrina and getting to their feet "Sabrina," Tori started, "you have to fight this! This isnt you!"

"Oh, princess" Sabrina said, almost mockingly "You clearly dont know me as well as you thought or hoped you did! What you saw was just the assumption of my good side, but this is my true side. This is me! And it will be the last thing you will e_ver_ see..."

Suddenly the ground shook and Sabrina's smirk grew larger.

"You're end is near, Power Rangers!" she growled, turning to look up at the giant robot that had just landed on Earth,

"Look!" Dustin said, also looking up. He pointed at the new robot.

Tori's eyes widened behind her visor "Whoa," she breathed

"Let's go!" Shane commanded and the three of them hopped onto their Tsunami Cycles as they sped forward.

Sabrina watched them go and laughed darkly; while Lothor kept them busy she would open the Abyss. Lothor was only there to keep the rangers busy so they couldnt stop her.

**xXx**

They had teleported onto the ship; after making a safe journey to it through space. But that wasn't the hardest part, now they had to keep hidden to avoid detection and still find a way to release the student Ninja's and find Cam. Ducking down behind a marble plinth; the two Thunder rangers hid effectively as Chubo ambushed past with a herd of Kelzaks behind him.

"We have to get out of here, before this place self-destructs" Chubo was saying in a panic stricken voice "Lets go!"

When he finally disappeared the three rangers came out of hiding "Great," Blake said turning to his brother "ticking clock on top of everything else!"

"We better find Cam," Hunter said, and he led the way towards the Throne room.

**xXx**

Lothor laughed evily as he turned away from the Abyss of Evil and towards the Storm Megazord that was confronting him; he smirked, the plan was working. He would keep the Wind Rangers busy while the Phoenix opened the Abyss and so far the foolish Rangers had fallen for the plan. The end was near. Pooling all of his energy together, Lothor fired a firey red ball at the Wind rangers and hit the Megazord, causing sparks to fly. He then reached out and grabbed the Storm Megazord from the ground and held onto it tightly as he charged an electrical impulse through the Megazord as more sparks continued to fly, and with an almight crash he threw it like a toy it through a nearby mountain, and sent rocks tumbling everywhere.

"This is the most fun I've had all season!" Lothor laughed darkly; as he towered over the Wind Megazord.

Lothor laughed evilly as he stood over the fallen Wind Megazord once more; he was a lot more powerful than the rangers ever gave him credit for "Taste your defeat!" he said, as he pulled back a clawed hand and swiped through the air with it ready to destroy the rangers once and for all.

"Never!" Shane yelled as he locked and dropped the Power Disk beside him; a Power Sphere shout out from the chest of the Megazord and it Lothor wildly causing sparks to fly and Lothor to stumble backwards. Red impulses surged through the entire robot before Lothor latched onto the Megazord, as they both exploded together.

"Eject!" the wind rangers yelled as they ejected from their Megazord and hit the ground of the US Action Games. When they looked up, Lothor and the Megazord was gone.

"The Megazord!" Shane said "its gone!"

Sabrina laughed as she stood in front of the Abyss "This is it Rangers," she called to her former team-mates "The end is here! Exactly as planned; if you hadnt gone off to stop Lothor, and actually stayed to stop me, the Abyss wouldnt have been opened?"

There was a slight explosion and whispers of darkness flew into the air behind Sabrina.

"Oh no," Tori breathed

"Their back!" Dustin exclaimed looking up; the three rangers all backed up as the Generals and monsters they had already faced landed in front of them; each one as realistic as the last time they had been defeated.

Sabrina smirked as she took her rightful place in front of the army "An army fit for a King," she sneered "or Queen, in this case"

"How does it feel to fail, Rangers?" Lothor asked, as he walked through the army ranks and faced off against the Wind rangers; his hand placed on Sabrina's shoulder.

Shane glared "You should know!" he said

"Not this time!" Lothor growled "Thanks to your pretty little friend," smirked down at Sabrina "my dreams of World Domination are finally coming true"

"Ready?" Shane asked, his visor snapping shut as well as Tori's and Dustin's. They removed their Ninja Swords and waited for the fight to come.

Sabrina's lips tilted upwards into a sinister smirk; her eyes narrowed and flamed danced within them "Destroy them!" she ordered

And the fight for Earth began.

**xXx**

Meanwhile up in space, Hunter and Blake had just found Cam tied up in the throne room. "Thanks guys," the Samurai said

"Where's Sabrina?" Hunter asked quickly, without a second thought

Cam looked up at him "On Earth," he told the Thunder ranger "Dont you know? The Phoenix has taken control..." he looked around, and spotted the computer that Lothor used to watch the fights from Space "Look!" he pointed at the small screen; it showed the Wind rangers fighting the army of evil monsters as Sabrina stood back, her arms crossed over her chest a sinister smirk on her face.

"We have to help her!" Hunter said

Blake nodded "and the others"

"Hey!" Marah said, catching the Rangers attention "You cant just leave us here!" she pleaded

The Crimson ranger frowned "Why should we?" he asked

"Because their family," Cam sighed

Blake and Hunter moved to untie the two sisters, who were thanking them over and over.

Suddenly something exploded and the seven of them stumbled slightly; as they tried to maintain balance.

"We have to get out of here!" Blake said loudly over the explosions

"Can you tell me how to release the Student ninja pods," Cam asked, as he, Marah and Kapri walked towards the exit of the throne room. But Marah had other ideas.

"Hey cousin, you know the yellow ranger" the bug head started "is he still mad at me? Cause I think he is really cute, and –"

"Can we talk about this later?" Cam asked irritably, he then pushed the two girls around; before stopping short as Chubo and the Kelzaks appeared. The green ranger, Marah and Kapri started to back up slowly; as Hunter and Blake stood side-by-side in the middle of the room.

"Hello," Chubo said "Going somewhere? Oh, and I see you have some new friends, this should be fun"

"For old times sake?" Hunter asked

"Oh yeah," Blake agreed

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" the Thunder brothers yelled

They morphed; Hunter and Blake removed their Thunder staffs, ducked under a kick from one of the Kelzaks. And the fight for survival on the ship was on.

_-Scene-_

The ship exploded once more and Cam lost his footing as he stumbled sideways, bumping into Marah in the process "Hey cousin," she said "if you blow that console, it will short out all the ships main operating systems; and release the Ninja students!"

Cam frowned and turned to his cousin "You really arent dumb," he told her

"I know," Marah agreed "I try telling people, but nobody ever listens to me"

She moved off and the Samurai turned to the Thunders "Hunter! Blake!" he called over the destruction "You've gotta blow the console!" he pointed towards the ship's helm

"Right!" Blake answered

The two of them then created the Thunder blaster and let out an energy blast that caused the console to explode, when it did the two Thunders made their way towards Cam, stumbling as the bomb started to detonate. "We gotta get out of here!" he exclaimed as a plinth keeled over onto them, but he and Blake caught it before it could crush them. Cam then hit a button on his teleporter and teleported them off the ship as the students returned to Earth in their bubbles. They made it to the Dragon Force vehicle and was on their way back to Earth as Lothor's ship exploded behind them.

**xXx**

Shane spun around as he blocked an attack with his Ninja Sword; before firing to his right with his Hawk blaster only to have it kicked from his hands by Motodrone. "Hey!" the red ranger protested loudly as he slashed around with his sword; Motodrone caught his arm and twisted it behind his back as Zurgane slashed across his chest with his own swords.

_-Scene-_

Tori yelled out as she ducked under a group of monsters before flipping over and slashed at them with her Ninja Sword; many of the monsters she hadnt even fought before but guessed that there was evil within the Abyss from generations gone by.

_-Scene-_

Dustin attacked with both his Lion Hammer and Ninja Sword; he attacked with Lion Hammer before it was removed from his hands and dropped to the floor. He kick-flipped a monster before being thrown backwards and landed on his back as his sword was stood on from beside him, removing his arm as another monster tried to stomp on him; he found his sword being kicked away from him and into the sea of monsters surrounding him.

"My sword!" he yelled as he tried to retrieve it.

_-Scene-_

The monsters laughed as they all crowded around the three fallen rangers; each raising its weapon ready for the final attack. Seconds before they acted a Crimson blast hit Motodrone, Shimazu and Vexacus; as Hunter flew in over head on his Ninja glider bike.

"Mind if I play through?" the Crimson ranger asked

Lothor and Sabrina turned their gazes' skywards "You will never stop us!" Lothor yelled.

There was another explosion as more monsters and generals were thrown backwards; causing the Wind rangers to turn in the direction of the blast. "But we will!" Blake said, as he arrived with the Wind and Thunder Ninja students.

Lothor looked surprised to say the least, but Sabrina merely grinned in what the rangers could have guessed was amusement. Hunter landed behind the Wind rangers as they made it back to their feet, he turned to Shane and nodded before turning back to look at Sabrina as his heartached at the sight before him. This wasnt the Sabrina he had fallen for...this wasnt _his_ Sabrina. This wasnt anyone's Sabrina.

Shane turned to Lothor and called forth the Battlizer

"Kelzaks!" Lothor ordered as the demons and Chubo appeared behind him

"We're ready, sir" the Green alien said, twirling his staff in his hands

Lothor looked towards Sabrina; she nodded "Attack!" she commanded

The Kelzaks and Chubo attacked along with the rest of the army; most of them didnt last long as they were thrown backwards into the Abyss by the Ninja's of the two Academies. Sabrina watched them pitiful, they were useless! They couldnt even defend themselves against a bunch of kids; they were only trainees; as another General disappeared into the smokey depths.

_-Scene-_

While the battle commenced the Phoenix watched with an eager eye; she was waiting for an opening, an opening that would allow her access to the Rangers. She wanted to be the one to destroy them force them to fight with their precious friend. The Sabrina they once knew was no more, she was Phoenix now! The golden glint in her eyes shone brightly as the fatal opening appeared allowing her time to move in, her Firestaff appeared in her hand and she jumped forward. The Phoenix cut across an attack between Vexacus and Shane. She turned to the over-grown Shark "He's mine!" she growled.

Vexacus seemed to glare at her, but back down when she turned her gaze on him "As you wish," he said, backing away from Shane and moving off to attack a Ninja student.

"Sabrina!" Shane gasped as the Phoenix ranger turned back in his direction "You have to fight this, this isnt you!"

The red head shook her head "YOu dont know what's me," she hissed "You dont know me!" and she slashed at his chest with her firestaff sending him flying backwards and onto the ground with a thud.

"SHANE!" the other rangers yelled, as they looked up to see Sabrina and Shane a few feet from the actual battle

The Phoenix laughed "Look at yo!" she hissed standing over the fallen Red ranger; her firestaff twirling dangerously in her hands "You couldnt even lead a game of 'Follow the Leader!" she continued. The firestaff sparking dangerously every few moments as she twirled it, causing Shane to eye it wearily. A daunting smirk played on Sabrina's lips "Its too bad," she continued darkly "I wonder how _disappointed_ your brother will be? Just how much are you going to continuing letting him down? Hell, how much are you going to let the world down when you lose to me?"

Shane glared up at her through his visor "I wont!" he growled out

The Phoenix laughed "Dont worry Shane, I promise after we take over; I'll be sure to let _everyone_ know,"

"Know what?" he asked, almost too afraid to know what she was talking about

She smiled darkly "that it was _your_ fault that they're having to acknowledge Lothor has Supreme Ruler of Earth!" she told him

Shane shook his head and looked down "No!" he yelled, jumping to his feet and raising his sword to attack; the Phoenix was ready, she had been anticipating his attack since the beginning of this 'game'. One good thing about being a Ninja Ranger and training alongside your friends was you picked up on their techniques. Shane aimed a high kick for her head, she ducked the attack and sweeped his legs out from underneath him. He flipped over backwards aiming a blow to her stomach which she blocked. The Phoenix caught his fist as it came in contact with her chest and she twisted his wrist causing him to cry out; she then flipped him over her being and threw him back into the thick of the destruction.

"Pathetic!" she laughed coldly; turning on her next victim.

_-Scene-_

Tori.

The Blue ranger was fighting a few feet away, the brown wolfblade was thrown over the barrier and back into the Abyss by her and the students around her; as the blonde turned onto another monster, the Phoenix skidded into line of view and kick-flipped Tori backwards. The Blue ranger stumbled and snapped her head up to look at her friend "Sabrina," she whispered, almost nervously "Why?"

"Because I can" was the answer

Tori shook her head "No, this isnt you!" she pleaded "you are not evil! You've spent the last few months fighting the Phoenix, you are stronger than this!"

"Im stronger now than I have ever been" the Phoenix argued

"You have to fight it!"

The Phoenix shook her head "Why fight?" she asked "When I have already won"

"You havent won yet!"

The Phoenix threw back her head and let off a hollow chilling laugh "Oh but I have," she siad "and I'll show you" and the fight between the two began. It was a harsh and fierce battle; Tori defending herself but also trying to bring Sabrina to her senses. The Phoenix meanwhile, fought with agility and strength, using Tori's weaknesses against her. As the Phoenix overpowered the blue ranger and sent her to the ground, she crouched down in front of her and smirked "Why don you ask your precious Navy ranger for help?" she taunted "He doesnt like you!" she hissed "He just tolerates you!"

"You're lying," Tori hissed

"Am I?" the Phoenix asked "You need to open your eyes, Princess..."

Tori flew to her feet and the two continued their hand-to-hand combat battle; the Pheoenix laughing each time and continuing her onslaughter of her words, that seemed each time to weaken the poor blue ranger "I know the real reason why Blake watches out for you!" she sneered "Sensei told him too! He's only putting up a front; someone has to cover for you. And poor Blake drew the short straw"

"No," Tori shook her head, trying to ignore the torment that the Phoenix was trying to unleash on her

"Yes," the Phoenix whispered "Poor Blake, im sure there's girls down at the track that catch his attention, more than you do" she continued to tease "but now, he'd rather be with you! Because he doesnt have a choice! Why dont you do both of you a favour? Go back to the beach and and play mermaid; we both know that's where you really belong!"

With Tori's defences weakned; the Phoenix took advantage of the situation and delivered a low blow. Her firestaff connected with Tori's stomach and the blue ranger was thrown backwards through the air and into the skateboarding ramp a few feet away. The blonde groaned as she hit the ground.

_-Scene-_

With an evil grin the Phoenix walked forward and pulled Tori up by the shoulder "Get up!" she growled "Watch!" she added in a low whisper "I'll prove that Blake only watches out for you, because he was told too!"

"Tori!" Blake called, as he appared running out towards the Phoenix and the blonde

"Right on cue!"

Tori shook her head as she tried to blink back tears "Blake!" she cried "No!"

But he didnt heed her cries "Let her go!" he demanded of the Phoenix who dropped Tori down beside the skate-ramp and moved forward to stand in front of him

"How typical of you," she told him "I knew I could count on you to come to the aid of your Ninja Princess" she raised her staff, to block and attack from the Navy thudner ranger "Do you know the true reason behind why she sticks close to you?" she asked him "Its because her Sensei told her too, you know why?"

"Shut up!" Blake growled, something he hadnt done to Sabrina since they met. He pushed back, breaking the blocked attack they had been in and spun his staff around "Thunder Power!" he commanded, slashing at the Phoenix, who merely flicked her wrist and sent him flying backwards with a force that would have made him demorph in any other battle. But he managed to hold the morph as he landed with a hard thud on the floor.

"You've bailed her out of trouble so many times," the Phoenix continued to speak "we both know that's not going to chance anytime soon - I'll prove it!"

She was then gone returning to Tori's side. She pulled the blue ranger up and held her by her throat.

Blake scrambled back to his feet and grabbed his staff "Hit me," the Phoenix said, stopping him from attacking "and she dies!" she glanced up at Tori before turning back to Blake "What to do now little ranger?" she asked "if you dont save her, it will be _you're_ fault! Can you deal with that?"

The Navy ranger stood frozen in his tracks as he watched Sabrina hold Tori by the throat; he had to help her. But how? He turned his gaze down as he tried to think, but all he could hear was the Phoenix's laughter. That's it! The Phoenix though she was the ultimate power, if he could partially convince her that Lothor would be using her to take over, she would leave Tori go and attempt to shut him up "You think Lothor cares about you?" he asked looking back up "He doesnt! All he cares about his power...you're just a pawn to him!"

"Lothor is nothing to me!" the Phoenix shot back, her grip loosening on Tori's throat "when this is over...Lothor will be nothing more than a memory, and I will be free to rule this planet as my own!"

Blake shook his head "Lothor will kill you before you have the chance to take what is his!" he shot back

"No one can beat the ultimate power!" the Phoenix growled

And she dropped Tori and moved towards him once more; but this time Blake was ready for her. He attacked her with his staff and before she had the chance to defend herself with her own. He then double kicked her in the chest and sent her tumbling away from him and into the thick of the destruction. Once she was gone, he run to Tori's side to check on her. She was a little weakned, but she seemed fine in the general sense.

_-Scene-_

The Phoenix cursed herself for allowing her defence to fall; the Navy ranger had gotten to her through her own game; used her weaknesses against her. Lothor wouldnt destroy her before she could rule, she was the ultimate power not him! She would have full domain and not some pawn who was a NInja once upon a time. Lothor was just like the rest of them once before, he came from the same school as the Wind Ninja's did; hell he was even a Earth Ninja. Fought with the power of the Earth on his side. But she was the power of Fire, she had control over the destruction, the flames of hell were at her fingertips and the pain, destruction and suffering that followed was under her command. No one could stop her, except the Protector. But the Protector was long gone by now, no one could get to her; they had to pass the Phoenix first.

Suddenly Motodrone was in her line of vision and attacking her. She growled and threw out her hand as a series of fireballs hit him, sending him tumbling over the barrier and back into the Abyss. The Phoenix paid no attention to the fact that she had sent him back there, he had attacked her. He deserved to be destroyed. How dare he mistake her for the pathetic rangers! Something connected with her back, and sent her stumbling once more and right into the arms of Dustin.

"Sabrina," he gasped when he caught her

She smirked, time for a new tactic "Help me," she cried desperately; allowing her eyes to turn a shade of blue

He nodded "I'll help you Sabrina," he promised, before she sucker punched him in the gut and sent him stumbling out of the fight and into an empty patch; he spun around to face her as she laughted at him.

"Wow, I knew you were slow Dustin, but seriously?" she asked "You honestly think I'd want to go back to the way I used to be? You are so naive and gulliable"

"You lied to me!"

She laughed "Of course I lied to you!" she hissed "Just like Marah did; you know, you and her would make a perfect couple! You both got the intelligence of a peanut! You're a fool! Everyone knows it, everyone says you are, they just dont say it to your face because they dont want to hurt your feelings!"

He shook his head "You're lying!" he yelled

"Really?" she asked "You really think you're friends care about you? You nearly got them killed!" as she said it she delivered a blow to his stomach "Remember Beevil?" she asked "You almost got us al killed, _Waldo_. How many more are going to die because of you?" she hit him again, sweeping his feet out from underneath him "Why dont you just do us all a big favour and go find Marah, the two of you can huddle in a corner somewhere like the scare little mice that you are!" she sneered

_-Scene-_

After The Phoenix had dealt with Dustin, Lothor was fighting against Shane; he had just destroyed the battelizer and caused the Rangers to re-group around their fallen leader, even Dustin. The red head returned to Lothor's side as she stood in front of the Rangers "Wow, look here...the defenders of Earth" she teased "And here I thought the Power Rangers were supposed to be an elite fighting team, you cant protect yourselves let alone Earth! Why dont you just give up now? Trust me, it will be much less painful!"

"Enough!" Lothor commanded "It is time to finish what we started,"

The Phoenix nodded and pulled the Samurai Amulet that had been hanging around her neck; away as she held it up to the rangers; where she had the power to open the Abyss, she did not have the power to drain the Rangers of their energy, that's why she needed the Amulet. Without their Ranger Powers the Rangers would be at their mercy once and for all. She moved it out towards the rangers, but a voice startled her from behind. "I believe that belongs to me!"

The Phoenix shook with laughter as she turned to face the Samurai "Oh look," she said meancingly "the little wannabe-Ninja finally showed up" she held up the Amulet "This? Doesnt belong to you anymore!" and she threw out her hand and hit Cam in the chest with a fireball sending him backwards off the Skateboard ramp and onto the ground beyond; she followed after him landing on the ground in front of him "Why do you think Sensei sent you after the Samurai Amulet? It's because he knew you could never cut it as a Wind Ninja!" she hid the amulet away and pulled Cam to his feet "You should have stayed at Ninja Ops like a good little computer geek, instead of trying to be something you arent; I wonder how disappointed you mommy is of you!"

Cam glared at her; before he kcked her in the stomach and sent her stumbling away from him.

"Oh, have I hit a nerve?" she asked "are you gonna make me eat my words little Samurai?"

Cam struck again, but the Phoenix was ready. She blocked his fist and aimed a high kick to his side, he stumbled as she twisted him around and flipped him over, he landed on his feet. He pulled away from her and struck her, hitting her in the jaw causing her head to snap back. She let him go and stumbled away, holding her hand to her lips. With an angry growl she looked up at him, her lip was split and blood trickled down the side of her face; before seconds later it healed. "That wanst very nice," she told him, before jumping into the air and double kicking him.

Cam blocked each attack before spinning around and moving backwards as Sabrina landed in front of him; she sweeped his feet out from underneath him and then hauled him to his feet, she laughed "You're not match for me, Samurai!" she hissed "You dont pose a threat to anyone without your powers! So why dont you just sit down!" she punched him in the stomach, knocking the air from his lungs "and SHUT UP!" she screeched; throwing him to the ground seconds later.

The Phoenix towered over him and raised her hand "Goodbye Cameron," she taunted; raising her hand as a fireball appeared in it, but before she could strike him, she was knocked aside by Hunter.

_-Scene-_

The Phoenix rolled across the ground after Hunter had knocked her away from Cam; he now stood over her his Thunder staff in hand, she smirked "Are you really capable of hurting the girl you_ love_ Hunter?" she asked him "Do it!" she taunted, but he didnt even move "Come on, big bad Thunder Ninja - attack me!" she demanded

"No," he told her "Im not going to hurt you!"

She glared at him "Why?" she asked "Are you afraid of me? Or cant you just stand the thought of hurting your precious little Phoenix ranger?"

"You're not my Phoenix ranger!" he snapped "You're not even Sabrina!"

She smirked "at least someone's been paying attention!" she told him "if im not Sabrina, then attack me!"

Again he made her intention to hurt her; the Phoenix smirked and used this to her advantage. He was so hopeful that _his_ Sabrina was still inside her somewhere, she could use her _protector_ to her advantage and destroy him. "What did you expect to happen Hunter?" she asked, kicking him in the chest "did you honestly think you were gonna get an happy ending? That you and Sabrina would somehow grow old together? Maybe have your own little family someday? Maybe even pretend that the Phoenix didnt exist?" she laughed cruelly once more, attacking him at Lightening speed before throwing him backwards away from him.

The head Thunder groaned as he rolled back to his feet and looked up at the Phoenix, his hand on his shoulder as it throbbed in pain "Are you so scared of losing me that you're willing to surrendier?" she asked "Maybe you should! Look at you! Shaking like a leaf, unable to fight..." she was getting closer with each word spoken "What did I _ever_ see in you?" she attacked him again. He got up again. "You're just a little Motocross idiot with parental issues!" she sneered "'_My parents are dead! I miss them so much!'"_ she mocked him "Oh boo-hoo, Hunter! It's your fault their gone! If you were so good at keeping promises, especially protection promises maybe you parents would still be here; you let them down! You _killed_ them! It's all _your_ fault!"

Hunter clenched his hands into fists as they shook in anger. Each word the Phoenix was throwing at him, cutting him like a knife. His parents death...his fault...

"You couldnt protect them," the Phoenix continued "What made you think you could protect Sabrina, she's better off without! I dont know what she e_ver_ saw in you in the first place" she attacked him again, sweeping his feet out from underneath him. He hit the ground and this time he didnt get up "You dont _deserve_ to look at me; much less be _near_ me!"

With one final blow she sent Hunter flying away from her once more; as the others re-grouped around him making sure he was okay; Lothor appeared behind the Phoenix. He snatched the Samurai Amulet out of her hands and leered down at her "You should never trust an evil space ninja!" he told her, before attacking with an energy blast. the Phoenix flamed out and back in behind him as she attacked; like she had said before he was a pawn, so destroying him meant nothing to her. As the Phoenix and Lothor fought the rangers watched in surprise. Why were they fighting one another?

"Give me you Ranger powers!" Lothor said holding the Amulet out to Sabrina, as she landed ahead of him.

A green glow hit her and absorbed the Ranger powers from her; her morpher sparked and the power shut down. She growled "What have you done?" she demanded, turning back to him.

"I just proved there will only be one evil in this world," he pointed out, backhanding her and sending her sprawling to the floor "you may be good at fighting the Rangers, but you are no match for me!" he sneered, reaching out to grab her. The Phoenix kicked him in the knee and then in the chest, sending him away from her. She pushed herself backwards as he toppled over and landed on the floor with a thud. She winced slightly as she moved her jaw, and a pain shot through the side of her face. Lothor turned away from her and back to the Rangers, he used the Samurai Amulet to take their Ranger Powers; and raised a fist to deliver a red energy blast as the final blow.

Seeng the rangers in their demorphed state, sparked something inside the Phoenix:

_Guys?_

The Phoenix faltered slightly feeling the connection between herself and her protector grow stronger. Sabrina was waking; somehow seeing the Rangers in their unmorphed state was forcing her to return. She smirked **You cannot return, little Sabrina** she told herself **after what just happened? What you told your friends?**

_After what you told my friends!_ Sabrina argued _They wont believe you! They know I didnt say it!_

The Phoenix laughed coldly **it doesnt matter whether you said it or not! It came from you're lips, you may have well have said those things. Look at them, Sabrina; your friends hate you for what we told them, once they destroy Lothor they will turn on you and you will join him in the Abyss of Evil.**

_No!_ Sabrina exclaimed _they wont! Their my friends, they wouldnt turn against me_

**Like you promised to never turn against them? Look at them closely! They dont see a friend in you anymore**...she laughed again...**they see a MONSTER!**

_I am not a Monster!_

**You are! This is who you are truely meant to be, Sabrina. You are evil, it has been you're destiny since the beginning of time. Just let go and embrace it...together, you and I will rule this miserable planet and many more like it.**

_-Scene-_

_"Rangers,"_ Leane said over the morphers "_Sensei Watannabe has managed to get through to Sabrina, he is trying to help her find her way back. But he needs your help, you have to show her that you want her back"_

Lothor laughed as he heard the message "Little Sabrina is lost inside herself for good!" he told the rangers "After everything she has done today? No one will trust her again, not even you!"

The Rangers exchanged looks and glanced up at Sabrina; she was sitting on her own behind Lothor and it seemed she was arguing with herself "You're wrong Lothir!" Shane said loudly "We trust her! Sabrina didnt do anything today! Phoenix did! Sabrina is the essence of good, she can overcome any darkness, even on her own. And we'll be right there beside her! Right guys?"

"Right!" the others agreed

"You cant help her if you're destroyed!" Lothor snarled "You cannot stop me without your Powers!"

The Wind rangers pushed themselves to their feet and stood in front of Cam and the Thunders "We may not be Power Rangers!" Shane said in a low and dangerous voice "but we still have Power! - Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Ninja Powers!" the three of them commanded as the tips of their fingers glowed. Red, Blue and Yellow before they pointed towards Lothor has turbulent winds picked up around him; lifting the Space Ninja off his feet and sending him hurtling into the depths of the Abyss, which imploded and disappeared leaving a clear, un-destroyed clearing behind.

_-Scene-_

_Yes!_ Sabrina cried happily as Lothor was destroyed; despite being possessed by the Phoenix she could still see what was going on, it was her body after all. She just didnt have control over it _Good always triumps over Evil._

**We'll see about that** the Phoenix responded inside Sabrina's own mind **Prepare to meet the end of the Power Rangers; and they will die at your hand**

"Look!" Tori's voice cut through the arguement going on inside Sabrina's mind, and the former Blue ranger was soon standing in front of the red head.

Dustin frowned "Do you think Sensei was able to get through to her?" he asked

"What did Leanne say?" Shane asked "He needs our help?"

Tori turned back to the red head "Sabrina?" she called out to her friend "We know you can hear us, Sabrina, we -" she looked up at the guys before continuing. Did they forgive the teenager. They all nodded "We forgive you!" the blonde finished

**No! How can they forgive you?"**

_Because its not me their fighting! Its you!_

"Yeah, Sabrina..." Shane added "We know you didnt mean what was said; we know you didnt say it!" he told her

Dustin nodded "You're right about one thing, I am guliable. But I know im not stupid! I know if something goes wrong, I got my friends there to help. Especially you!"

_Aww_, Sabria thought

**I think im gonna be sick! Human emotion will be the downfall to this pathetic race.**

"You're stronger than this Sabrina," Blake said "We know you can fight it!"

Cam nodded in agreemet "You did it before! You've beaten the Phoenix before, this time isnt any different! Remember Sabrina!"

**Memory**

_**Its the right thing to do **__a voice said inside her own head __**you are evil, Sabrina...it's in your blood. Dont fight it.**_

_"I want to fight it!" Sabrina mumbled "Im not evil! It's not the right thing to do!"_

_**But its in your blood**__ the voice said agian_

_Sabrina shook her head "But its now who I am!" she argued_

_**It will be**__ the voice continued __**Do it! Attack her, and lets go...lets show Lothor and the World who is the true ultimate power**_

_Sabrina whimpered as the power continued to grow inside her; taking control. Fire flamed from within her and so did her hand. Hayley gasped; as she saw the brightly coloured flame in her daughter's hand "Sabrina..." she whispered fearfully. Was she too late?_

_With her eyes burning gold; Sabrina looked up at her mother, she grinned maliciously raising her fireball and aimed it at the older red head._

_**Do it!**__ The voice ordered __**DO IT!**_

_"No!" Sabrina said loudly as she clenched her hand into a fist and distinguised the flame "I wont do it!" the golden glow in her eyes flattered and disappeared completely; as Sabrina's blue eyes setteled on her mother "Im sorry!" she whispered._

**Memory**

"Sabrina" it was Hunter who had spoken this time; his voice caused her heart to speed up slightly. The way he spoke her name, as if calling her back from whatever dark place the Phoenix had sent her. She turned in his direction, and although there was still a golden glint in her eyes, he knew she was listening to him "I know you didnt mean anything you said! Its easy for us to tell you your stronger than this, but if you dont believe you are, then..." he sighed "I _know_ how strong you are...that's why I can honestly say I love you!"

The other rangers were silent; as they looked between Hunter and Sabrina. They knew about the little romance the two held and how they were avoiding one another; they knew that a relationship was brewing between them but they never thought that Hunter would honestly be the first to admit his true feelings for the red head.

**He's lying!**

_No, he's not_ Sabrina responded. The glint in her eyes started to fade, as the soft colour of blue started to reappar; her friends held their breath as they waited to see if it had worked, a small smile crept onto Sabrina's face as she spoke in a small voice "I love you too," she told Hunter.

**NO!** the Phoenix screeched

Sabrina's body suddenly shook as bright golden light flashed causing her friends to shield her eyes from the brightness, when it dimmed and disappeared they watched as Sabrina dropped motionless to the floor; within a split second the whole team was at her side. Her body was still radiating a golden glow when her eyes fluttered open. She jumped slightly but relaxed when she saw her friends didnt look remotely upset or mad at her.

"What happened?" she questioned

Tori laughed softly as she pulled Sabrina into a hug "Sabrina? Do us all a favour, never scare us like that again!"

The others exchanged looks as Sabrina succumbed to being hugged by her best friend "I promise," she whispered, burying her face in Tori's shoulder. When the two pulled away the red head turned to the guys "Im sorry...I didnt mean...what was said...you have to understand that it wasnt me!"

"We know," Shane said, patting her shoulder "You're not as cold!"

"What happened?" she asked, motioning to the Abyss "How -"

Blake glanced over his hsoulder "Lothor's evil...it must have over-powered the Abyss"

"Causing it to implode on itself," Cam added

"So he's gone?" Dustin asked "Really gone?"

Cam nodded "I believe so"

Hunter raised his arm and looked at his morpher "and the Ranger powers?"

"Their gone too," Shane answered, looking at his own morpher.

Sabrina sighed. It was over.

**xXx**

"Let the games begin!" one of the judges of the US Action Games said, as he removed the 'postponed' sign; crowds of people flooded back in. Dustin, Shane and everyone else who had entered as particpants to the games headed for their designated sports; as Tori and Sabrina watched on with Kelly and the Thunders.

Tori was cheering for Shane at the Skating Demo.

While Sabrina was cheering for Dustin as he competed in the freestyle demo.

_-Scene-_

After the races and demo's Tori and Sabrina met back up with Kelly at the Storm Charges van and started to load everything back into it; before turning to the sound of Blake's voice "Check it!" the former Navy ranger said, pointing at Dustin who was carrying a silver trophy.

"Dustin," Tori said with a brilliant smile "Third place, that's awesome!"

Blake nodded "Yeah, my boy came through"

"Hey guys!" Shane shouted in an excited voice as he came running up to them "You wont believe this! You know the guys from truth trucks? They want to sponsor me"

The former rangers congrtulated their friend "That's great," Sabrina said with a bright smile

"What did you tell them?" Kelly asked with a grin

Shane smiled and looked at his friends; before he could answer truth trucks...he had something he had to take care of first. They all did.

**xXx**

"Shane Clark!" Sensei called as the former rangers stood off to the side slightly; they were receiving their badges of Honour which mean they officially graduated from their Ninja Academies. Shane stepped forward, bowed in respect and took the scroll, before taking his space behind him.

"Tori Hanson," Sensei continued, as Tori stepped forward; bowed her respect, took her scroll and stepped back beside Shane

Dustin was next "Dustin Brooks" Sensei said with a smile as he handed over the Scroll to the Earth Ninja, before he stepped up beside Shane and Tori.

Although they werent apart of the Wind Ninja Academy, they had still graduated "Blake Bradley" Sensei said, calling forth the former Navy Thunder ranger; his Sensei stood in the crowd as he watched the ceremony with a proud smile.

"Hunter Bradley" Hunter stepped forward, bowed and took his scroll stepping up beside his brother.

Sensei Omino couldnt have been more proud of the Bradley Brothers

"And finally," Sensei said, with an even prouder smile as his son stepped forward "Cam Watanabe" he handed over the last scroll as Cam bowed and stepped back beside Hunter "You have all earned the badge of honour," Sensei told them "that is to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy. I could not be more proud of you. Of the sacrifices you have made for your schools, and indeed for your planet - the world is a better place today, because of you"

There was a split second silence before the former rangers cheered all at once; turning to hug one another.

**xXx**

The next afternoon arrived faster than anyone could have anticipated; the five friends met at the Wind Ninja Academy to say goodbye as they went their separate ways. Hayley Horizon and Tommy Oliver had accompanied Sabrina, not that Sensei and Cam minded at all. They knew they could trust the two with the secret, because they knew of Sabrina and they had known they were Power Rangers the past few months. What was one more secret? While the others were off saying goodbye, and getting things ready for a new year at the Wind Ninja Academy, Tori and Blake were taking a walk through the training fields.

"So when do you leave?" Tori asked him

Blake smiled "We start testing next week, and our first race is in a month"

"You must be really psyched!"

"Yeah, its great" Blake couldnt keep the smile off his face "So, you think you might wanna come out and watch me sometime?"

Tori nodded "Yeah, im all over it!" she said

Hunter and Sabrina jumped up behind them at that moment, interrupting the moment the two here having. Sabrina grinned knowingly at Tori, who glared and shook her head. "I cant believe it!" Hunter said excitedly "Sensei Omino just asked me to be the Head teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy"

"That's great," Tori said

Blake nodded "Right on man,"

"Hey," Shane said, as he and Dustin walked up behind the others

Dustin turned to Sabrina "What are you doing after all this?" he asked her

"Im getting out of the ranger business," the red head told him "I seriously dont want another re-run after yesterday; so me and my mom are moving up to Reefside, to live with my Uncle Tommy. And im going to Reefside High to be a normal student" she smiled

"Why didnt you graduate?" Hunter asked, remembering that Sabrina hadnt recieved a certificate yesterday like the rest of them "You are apart of the Wind Ninja Academy"

The red head shook her head "Not officially," she pointed out "I dropped out yesterday. I could use the spare time when im in Reefside, to do homeowrk and hang with my friends; but my Soccer sechdule is pretty packed too, I need more practice time" she shrugged "No big deal"

"So you guys ready to do this?" Shane asked

"Lets go for it," the others said, as they split up once back on the main grounds near the exit and entrance; where the new students were filing in.

_-Scene-_

"Keep it moving," Cam said, checking names off on a list he had in front of him "new students check in over there" when he turned back to the entrance Marah and Kapri was stood there. "your kidding," he said, although he was smiling.

"Hello, family right?" Kapri asked

"Hey Cam," Marah said "we really have to talk about these outfits, because they make my butt look really big"

Kapri rolled her eyes "not as big as your head!" she muttered

Marah gasped "I do not have a big head!" she protested walking away, Kapri following her.

Sensei approached at that moment "It's a shame one cannot choose one's family," he said to his son as students old and new filed through.

"Im just glad I dont have to feed you guinea pig food anymore," Cam sighed, before turning to a shot from beyond the gate.

The three kids from the action games were standing before him "You three?" Cam asked

"Ninja's dude!" one of the boys smiled

The blonde girl turned to him "No one says dude anymore!" she said

"Yes they do," he argued

She shook her head "No they dont!" they continued fighting as they walked away.

"Dad, I dont think I have it in me to go through all this agai," Cam said turning to his father

Sensei smiled "Then maybe we should leave their training to the three new teachers," he said, turning to Shane, Tori and Dustin who walked out wearing their Sensei uniforms "A happy ending is nothing more than a new beginning, besides, one should never break up a winning team"

"Yeah!" Blake said, as he appeared and high-fived Dustin and Shane, as Hunter hugged Tori.

Dustin smiled "Yeah, you like it?"

Laughter ripped through the once elite crime fighting team; as they congratualted the former Wind Rangers on their new job's as Sensei's. They had made it; after everything they had been through. The ups and the downs. The good and the bad. They had stuck it out together until the very end. Just like friends should have. They had destroyed Lothor's evil empire until there was nothing left, they had fought the Phoenix head on, and protected Blue Bay Harbour and the entire world from total annihilation.

Now their reign as Rangers had come to an end; it was time for them to move on. Live normal lives - whatever that meant!

* * *

-**Author's Note: Sadly this is the end to Ninja Storm: The Firebird. But dont panic Sabrina will be returning shortly, in Dino Thunder, what secrets lie ahead of the Phoenix in Reefside? Keep reading to find out.**

**A big thank you to **_Comet Warrior_** who once more helped me out big time with ideas for this final chapter. Sabrina's personality while the Phoenix was in possession, the way she talked and treated her friends, and also argued with herself. That was all his doing, (I just put it into a text that would suit the story), he wanted to see Sabrina's evil side and I didnt quite know how to protray it, and he gave me the answer. So thank you so much! I cant thank you enough.**

**Review (please. It is the last chapter after all)**

**See you soon.**

**~*Kara*~**


End file.
